Ardue conquête
by chtimigirl
Summary: Des infos dévoilées, une injuste accusation, une décision hâtive, un remords tenace, une enquête providentielle, une villégiature surprise, une visite inattendue, tout ça va conduire notre équipe première dans une direction imprévisible. Slash D/G
1. Prologue : Résolution

.

_Me revoilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Comme d'habitude, centrée sur mon couple préféré et comme les deux précédentes, c'est un slash. Aussi pour celles qui n'aiment pas ce genre de littérature, passez votre chemin sans faire d'histoire._

_Certains personnages seront, selon votre avis, hors caractère par rapport à la série. C'est totalement voulu. J'écris des scenarii originaux, sans rapport avec ce que l'on peut voir dans la série. C'est ainsi que je fonctionne, si je désire des histoires « à l'eau de rose » style TIVA, je regarde le show. Or, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Vous êtes donc prévenu(e)s, ne tirez pas sur l'auteur._

_Cette fic ne comporte pas d'enquête à proprement parler donc ne vous attendez pas à lire une histoire semblable à « Il était un papillon », elle se rapproche plutôt de « Absurde mésentente ». Quoi de plus fascinant que de partir d'une situation catastrophique pour aboutir à... Vous verrez si vous me suivez._

_Les erreurs et fautes me sont entièrement imputables dans la mesure où je n'ai pas de bêta et où cette histoire n'a pas fait l'objet de critiques par d'autres lecteurs._

_Bien entendu, NCIS ne m'appartient pas et reste la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et je ne fais aucun bénéfice en publiant cette histoire. _

_Donc voici le prologue. Bonne lecture et comme toujours, un petit com sera le bienvenu pour m'indiquer votre opinion sur mes humbles écrits._

_._

_._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_._

_._

_._

_**NCIS – ARDUE CONQUETE (Juillet 2010)**_

_Des infos dévoilées, une injuste accusation, une décision hâtive, un remords tenace, une enquête providentielle, une villégiature surprise, une visite inattendue, tout ça va conduire notre équipe première dans une direction imprévisible._

_Slash – Saison 3_

_._

_._

_._

_**Prologue : Résolution**_

_Tony regarda son reflet dans le miroir et contempla les traits tirés de son visage. Depuis plusieurs mois, il dormait peu et mal et il en accusait aujourd'hui le contrecoup. Il parvenait encore à faire illusion mais chaque jour passé au bureau était une victoire sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait éternellement faire face, l'usure commençait à éroder la façade qu'il maintenait difficilement désormais._

_Il avait seulement le tort de faire son travail correctement, de passer des heures à faire des recherches pour trouver les liens qui les conduisaient vers la solution. Heureusement, son travail de nuit était encore un atout inconnu de ses collègues._

_Il avait seulement le tort de savoir faire parler les témoins récalcitrants ou les suspects muets sans avoir à les brusquer ou user de la force, il avait le contact facile avec les forces de police, ce qui faisait l'une de ses forces._

_Il avait seulement le tort de savoir gérer comme personne les colères de Gibbs, de savoir parfois le calmer d'un geste ou d'un mot, de juger de son humeur en un instant et d'ajuster son attitude en conséquence._

_Il avait seulement le tort d'occuper le poste que l'officier du Mossad convoitait pour une obscure raison, il savait qu'elle pensait mériter plus que lui la place qui était la sienne depuis plus de cinq ans. _

_Il avait seulement le tort d'être le plus jeune de l'équipe et d'être le plus ancien équipier de Gibbs, d'être proche de l'ancien marine, de savoir anticiper ses désirs et de le comprendre facilement._

_Il avait découvert que l'israélienne s'était appropriée, à plusieurs reprises, ses découvertes et les avait présentées à Gibbs comme étant les siennes, il n'avait rien dit mais avait réagi. Les dossiers qui étaient auparavant déposés sur le bureau de son supérieur étaient désormais enregistrés sur disque dur et copies adressées par mail à Gibbs et à la directrice. _

_Cette initiative avait fait cesser le manège de la brune car elle ne pouvait plus mettre la main sur les documents de son collègue. Il avait également demandé à Abby de protéger l'accès à son ordinateur par un mot de passe et un programme spécifique. Son travail de recherche était automatiquement enregistré sur un fichier particulier et adressé à l'un des ordinateurs de la scientifique._

_Il avait tenté de protéger ses arrières à sa façon mais rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter la jeune femme. Elle s'estimait supérieure à l'ancien flic qu'elle ne voyait que comme un bouffon. Elle avait entraîné peu à peu McGee dans son sillage, l'agent était impressionné par l'aura mystérieuse qu'elle se plaisait à exagérer pour son bénéfice et les menaces de représailles qu'elle ne cessait de prononcer. _

_Gibbs n'avait jamais fait allusion à ce détournement, son silence fit comprendre à Tony que son mentor se fichait de qui avait trouvé l'info du moment qu'elle menait à la solution et à l'arrestation. Les félicitations n'étaient pas son fort mais l'ancien marine avait fait un effort pour féliciter la nouvelle venue à plusieurs reprises devant l'équipe._

_Tony fulminait intérieurement car les très rares fois où il avait été félicité par son supérieur, personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Gibbs avait le don de lui faire comprendre ainsi qu'il avait simplement fait ce qu'il attendait de lui et qu'il n'avait pas à le complimenter devant témoins. Il n'y avait qu'Abby qui pouvait se vanter d'obtenir sans compter cette marque de reconnaissance publique de la part de leur leader._

_Les semaines passant, Tony avait songé que l'attitude de la jeune femme changerait mais bien au contraire, elle s'ingéniait à le diminuer verbalement, à tenter de le déstabiliser constamment en présence de leur patron. Et Gibbs ne disait rien, l'émulation et la compétition étaient deux choses qu'il estimait motivantes pour résoudre leurs enquêtes._

_Sa foi et sa confiance en l'ancien marine s'émoussaient au fil du temps. Il ne pouvait concevoir que l'homme puisse faire l'impasse sur leur collaboration aussi facilement pour une subordonnée qui lui avait été imposée. Il avait toujours flairé un mystère autour de l'arrivée de l'agent du Mossad et son intégration au sein de leur équipe. Il était aujourd'hui persuadé que Gibbs lui devait quelque chose et quoi de plus probable que sa vie. Il y avait songé et n'avait trouvé que ça pour justifier l'attitude de son boss pour la nouvelle venue._

_Il avait alors laissé traîner ses oreilles et quelques bribes de conversation surprises au détour d'un couloir lui avaient permis de se faire une idée de la dette que Gibbs avait envers elle. Il comprenait parfaitement que son boss s'estime redevable mais ne parvenait pas à accepter que ce fut au détriment de leurs rapports. _

_La mort de l'Agent Todd quelques mois plus tôt avait laissé Tony dans un état d'esprit confus. Après __tout, chacun savait que les deux jeunes gens se chamaillaient continuellement mais sans connaître __les véritables sentiments que cachaient leurs constantes rebuffades. Leur mutuelle estime avait pris __du temps, ensuite, ils avaient joué un jeu dont eux seuls connaissaient l'enjeu. Et l'italien étant maître dans l'air de l'esquive, il avait su abusé tout le monde, y compris la jeune femme. _

_Mais, tout comme sa relation avec Abby était spéciale, celle qu'il avait fini par développer avec Kate l'avait été tout autant mais dans un autre domaine. Oh, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, non, elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui que la gothique avec qui il partageait bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Cependant, il avait toujours considéré la brune comme une amie, pas une sœur mais quelqu'un qu'il estimait sans oser le montrer._

_Il avait maintenu son attitude désinvolte pour leur faire croire que tout allait bien et aucun ne s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une façade et que le vernis était prêt de s'écailler au moindre coup dur. Il avait traversé les quelques mois sans soutien affectif de la part de ses « amis », de sa « famille ». Non, il n'avait eu personne qui prit la peine de le consoler, lui ou ne serait-ce que de lui demander comment il allait. _

_Sa disparition l'avait fragilisé mais il avait tenu bon malgré tout. Il avait soutenu et réconforté les membres de l'équipe sans qu'aucun ne se préoccupe de son état d'esprit. Il avait passé des heures à consoler Abby, quelques soirées à écouter Ducky se souvenir de la jeune femme, des jours à soutenir McGee. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait atterri dans le sous-sol de l'ancien marine à partager un repas improvisé et un verre, à le persuader qu'il n'était en rien fautif et responsable du décès de leur jeune collègue. _

_Et tout ça pour quoi, finalement ! Pour rien._

_Jamais Gibbs n'avait posé **LA** question à Tony, la seule qu'il désirait entendre poser. _

_Personne, non **PERSONNE**, ne s'était soucié de son état d'esprit. _

_Et l'arrivée de l'agent de liaison avait engendré, au fil des semaines, une situation qu'il n'avait pas voulu envenimer. Il avait simplement pensé que Gibbs flairerait la supercherie et y mettrait un terme lui-même dès qu'il en prendrait conscience._

_Quelle amère désillusion ! _

_Son mentor n'avait pas jugé utile de remettre les pendules à l'heure et avait même profité de la situation pour instaurer un esprit de compétition à son avantage. Il avait manipulé ses agents afin de bénéficier des compétences de chacun à leur maximum. Il voulait obtenir le meilleur d'eux pour résoudre ses enquêtes sans se préoccuper de broyer leurs sentiments._

_Tony soupira lourdement. Ses tristes réflexions n'allaient pas améliorer son humeur mais avaient un avantage, celui de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de mettre fin à son tourment. Il avait passé la nuit dernière à mettre de l'ordre dans son travail, il avait également décidé de son avenir et avait mis en place les moyens de le réaliser._

_Il lui restait juste à déterminer le meilleur moment pour l'enclencher, le moment propice afin de déstabiliser l'équipe. Il n'était pas rancunier de nature mais il ne capitulerait pas sans panache. Il réservait à ses coéquipiers un dernier coup d'éclat qui, il l'espérait, leur clouerait le bec. Ils le pensaient lâche et sans volonté, - couard aurait dit la Mossad -, il allait leur montrer qu'il savait faire face._

.

.

.

.

Ce prologue vous met-il l'eau à la bouche ? Si oui, vous avez la possibilité de me le faire savoir en laissant un petit commentaire.

La suite bientôt...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Confrontation

Ffnet ne respecte pas la disposition de mon texte, notamment pour les dialogues. Je tente donc ce quatrième essai en espérant qu'il soit le bon/

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

Merci pour tous vos coms. Je les apprécie à leur juste valeur et ils me permettent de faire de mon mieux pour vous proposer une histoire qui vous captive.

Et pour mogyoda, moi aussi, j'aime faire souffrir les persos et tout spécialement Tony (comme tu le remarqueras dans mes fics précédentes). Je suis à l'aise avec ce personnage plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît dans la série. Je peux le montrer faible ou fort, au choix selon mon humeur du moment. Gibbs est tout aussi intéressant mais étant plus solide, il est plus difficile de le traiter de la même façon.

Voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et toujours à vos claviers pour le petit mot tant attendu.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

.

_**Chapitre 1 : Confrontation**_

_Gibbs surgit dans le bullpen, furieux. Il ne pouvait tolérer pareille chose se reproduire et il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son agent senior. Divulguer des informations sur une enquête en cours n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de DiNozzo mais lorsqu'il se laissait tourner la tête par une belle femme, tout pouvait arriver._

_Il stoppa devant le bureau de l'italien tranquillement installé sur sa chaise et le nez fixé sur son écran. Rien ne laissait voir qu'il avait trahi la confiance de son patron, ni même celle de l'agence fédérale pour laquelle il travaillait._

_Le visage calme, concentré, il n'avait pas noté l'arrivée de son supérieur. C'est un coup de poing sur son bureau qui lui fit lever les yeux vers lui et prendre aussitôt conscience de l'humeur de son boss._

_- DiNozzo, bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?_

_- Quoi ? fit Tony totalement pris au dépourvu par l'attaque soudaine de son patron._

_- Tu ne savais pas comment lui plaire ou quoi ? Dévoiler des infos sur notre enquête était la meilleure façon de l'amener à s'intéresser à toi ? Ton charme n'était pas suffisant cette fois-ci qu'il a fallu que tu lui donnes ce qu'elle cherchait ?_

_- Boss, de quoi tu parles ?_

_- Ne fais pas l'innocent, DiNozzo !_

_- Je t'assure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles insista son bras droit plantant un regard sincère dans les yeux de son boss._

_Gibbs scruta un instant le visage étonné et choqué de son second mais il ne vit que ce qu'il voulait y voir et repartit de plus belle à l'attaque._

_- Je pensais que toi qui est un flic depuis des années comprenait l'importance de ne rien dire à la presse sur les détails d'une enquête. Pourquoi as-tu ouvert ta grande gueule et donner tous ces éléments à cette journaliste ? Elle t'a tourné la tête, ma parole. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas garder continuellement ton sang froid et qu'un jour, une telle chose arriverait._

_- Boss ! le coupa abruptement Tony. Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ! Après tout ce temps passé à travailler ensemble, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je vois que, finalement, tu es comme tous les autres, tu sais accuser, juger et condamner sans laisser une chance d'expliquer quoi que ce soit._

_- Qu'y a t-il à expliquer quand elle m'a dit de te remercier pour cet interview qui lui avait permis de faire son reportage et d'avoir la primeur de l'histoire ? lâcha Gibbs en élevant la voix. _

_L'altercation avait pris de l'ampleur et tout l'étage avait cessé son activité pour suivre les évènements et la discussion houleuse entre les deux hommes. McGee et David venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur et stoppèrent en se rendant compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Voir leurs deux collègues se faire face visiblement furieux les prit par surprise d'autant que tous les autres agents semblaient s'intéresser de près à l'entretien, plutôt même à la dispute._

_- Tu m'accuses d'avoir divulgué des infos pour m'attirer les bonnes grâces de cette enquiquineuse ? s'étonna Tony. Bon sang, j'aurais tout entendu de ta part, Gibbs mais ça, ça, c'est vraiment grotesque d'imaginer que…_

_- Oh non, rien n'est grotesque lorsque ça touche à ta libido, DiNozzo hurla presque l'ancien marine._

_- Bien, tu ne veux pas démordre de ça, n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'italien en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Même si je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait de ce dont tu m'accuses ? Je sais ce qui me reste à faire déclara alors Tony d'une voix sourde et triste._

_Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau, en sortit son arme qu'il posa sur son bureau, déclipsa son badge de sa ceinture qu'il déposa à côté, s'empara de sa veste et contourna son bureau. _

_- Tu auras ma lettre de démission dans quelques heures dit-il simplement en prenant le chemin de la sortie._

_- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement l'arrêta bien vite Gibbs. Tu es suspendu pour l'instant avant de passer devant les affaires internes pour manquement à ton devoir de confidentialité dès que j'aurai parlé avec la directrice. Et tu restes ici pour l'instant, c'est un ordre._

_Et sur cette sentence, il prit la direction du bureau de sa supérieure en grimpant l'escalier deux marches à la fois. _

_Tony le suivit un instant des yeux avant de reporter son regard sur les deux autres agents qui avaient finalement rejoint leurs bureaux. Il ne pensait même plus à eux en tant que collègues ou coéquipiers, dans son esprit, ils ne l'étaient plus depuis un moment._

_- On dirait que cette fois-ci, tu es dans le pétrin, DiNozzo ironisa l'israélienne. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau et nous allons enfin être débarrassés de toi triompha-t-elle en souriant largement._

_L'ère DiNozzo sera bientôt un mauvais souvenir renchérit McGee, nous allons enfin pouvoir faire du travail sérieux sans être sans cesse importuné par un gamin qui refuse de grandir._

_- Oh, vous le voyez comme ça, tant mieux pour vous coupa Tony. Vous voulez la guerre, eh bien, je vous prédis que vous allez souffrir grimaça t-il. McGee, bon courage pour la suite, tu peux te préparer de sérieux maux de tête ajouta t-il encore en souriant cette fois._

_Il pivota pour se tourner vers la brune et la scruta un instant. Dans ses yeux, il laissa filtrer durant quelques secondes une lueur inhabituelle._

_- Tu veux avoir un scoop, McGoo dit-il encore en revenant vers son aîné. Lorsque ma place sera libre, la partenaire que tu admires tant fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour te souffler le poste d'agent senior de Gibbs, elle a déjà un argument de poids qu'elle utilisera pour le faire plier, n'est-ce pas, Miss Mossad ?_

_- Il dit n'importe quoi, Tim le coupa t-elle vivement. Il espère nous monter l'un contre l'autre._

_- Ce serait tellement jouissif de vous voir vous bouffer le nez ricana t-il. Tu seras un ourson face à une tigresse prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut._

_- Tu es vraiment un beau salaud, Tony, de tenter de nous diviser ainsi lança Tim. Tu espères y gagner quoi au juste ? Tu veux que nous fassions de ta vie un enfer ?_

_- Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, McGeek mais tu n'arriveras jamais à un résultat qui te satisfasse parce que j'ai connu mon lot de… commença l'italien avant de s'arrêter abruptement._

_Il n'allait quand même pas dévoiler devant eux ce qu'il avait connu avant de devenir agent fédéral, les aléas de ses postes précédents ne les concernaient pas et tout pédante qu'était Ziva qui pensait tout savoir de lui ne connaissait absolument rien sur lui. Il avait bien couvert ses traces et son masque l'avait bien trompée, elle qui croyait savoir déchiffrer les autres. Elle n'avait pas compris que celui qu'elle considérait comme un rival à éliminer savait plus de choses qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Et il allait le lui prouver séance tenante et ainsi faire comprendre également à Gibbs qu'il n'avait pas été dupe un instant._

_- Vois-tu, McGuignol, elle a osé perpétrer un acte qui lui vaut encore la gratitude et la reconnaissance de Gibbs déclara finalement Tony. Elle a tué son frère… pardon, demi-frère Ari Aswari en lieu et place de Gibbs et pour ce geste, elle deviendra bientôt ta supérieure._

_Le choc qu'il lut sur les traits du visage du brun le remplirent un instant de joie avant qu'il ne se tourne vers l'autre membre de l'équipe. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et l'étonnement peint sur sa figure n'était pas feint. Elle ne figurait pas qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé dans le sous-sol de l'ancien marine. La colère s'empara très vite de la jeune femme et elle lança sa main en direction du visage qu'elle haïssait tant en cet instant précis._

_Tony avait anticipé son geste et bloqua d'une poigne ferme son poignet avant de l'obliger à baisser le bras._

_- Pas de geste de ce genre, ma chère l'avertit-il, on nous regarde. Tu ne voudrais pas ruiner tes chances d'être à la tête de l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle comprit, en jetant un regard discret aux alentours, qu'il avait raison et que des têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Même si la conversation restait suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendue, la tension qui s'était instaurée parmi eux avait attiré l'attention._

_Tony sourit triomphalement à l'israélienne avant de repasser derrière son bureau. Il se saisit de son sac à dos qu'il vida de ce qui appartenait à l'agence, fit de même pour les tiroirs de son bureau avant d'y enfourner ses effets personnels._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit malgré lui McGee en le regardant faire._

_- Ca ne se voit pas, McGoogle ironisa l'italien. Je vais subir une suspension de durée indéterminée qui va laisser mon bureau sans surveillance. Je préserve simplement mes effets personnels avant de les retrouver dans une poubelle._

_Il se saisit d'une clé USB qu'il fit tourner ostensiblement entre ses doigts. Les yeux de chacun des deux autres agents le regardaient, avides de savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. L'officier du Mossad s'approcha et tenta de s'en emparer mais l'ancien policier parvint à esquiver son geste._

_- Je vois que vous souhaitez vivement mettre la main sur ce trésor gloussa Tony. Faut dire que son contenu serait précieux pour celui qui deviendra le prochain agent senior de Gibbs, n'est-ce pas ? les nargua t-il. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour lui plaire, toutes les infos utiles pour servir la grande cause, la bible DiNozzo et bien plus encore dit-il encore en faisant tourner l'anneau de la clé autour de son index. Qui aimerait en être le bénéficiaire ? demanda t-il d'un ton doucereux en enlevant le capuchon comme s'il allait l'offrir à l'un ou l'autre en l'installant sur l'ordinateur du gagnant._

_Le fédéral et l'officier de liaison se regardèrent avant de s'approcher encore plus près du bureau de l'italien pour tenter une manœuvre afin de se saisir du bien si précieux pour le prochain bras droit, même temporaire, de Gibbs. Ils savaient tous deux que, sur les fichiers enregistrés sur la clé, étaient regroupées cinq années de recherches, d'infos en tous genres qui les aideraient grandement dans leur tâche. _

_Lorsque deux mains se tendirent dans un bel ensemble, Tony esquiva à nouveau puis ouvrit délibérément sa main. La chute de la clé surprit durant quelques secondes les deux agents et leurs mines horrifiées la virent atterrir dans le verre de coca posé sur le bureau._

_- Oups fit simplement Tony. Comme c'est dommage ! Plus personne ne sera en mesure de l'utiliser maintenant soupira t-il._

_- Bon sang, DiNozzo, t'es vraiment un con s'insurgea la brune en essayant de lui taper sur la main qu'il retira vivement d'un geste preste._

_- Un con qui a su voir venir, ma chère affirma t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Je savais que tu convoitais cette clé et je suis étonné que tu n'en aies pas fait de copie. Mais peut-être n'as-tu pas réussi à trouver l'endroit où je la cachais ? Je sais que tu as forcé le cadenas de mon casier, le tiroir de mon bureau et que tu as fait une incursion ailleurs également. Tu as réussi finalement à te débarrasser de cette horrible couleur jaune à ce que j'ai constaté. Tu as dû y passer une bonne partie de ton week-end, n'est-ce pas, Miss fouineuse ?_

_Il enfila sa veste, glissa son sac sur son épaule, ramassa arme, badge et sa carte officielle, contourna son bureau, s'approcha de celui de Gibbs sur lequel il jeta bruyamment plus qu'il ne déposa les trois objets dont il devait confier la garde le temps de sa suspension à son chef direct comme le prévoyait le règlement. Le choc du revolver sur le bureau sonna définitivement comme une fin de non-recevoir pour l'italien. _

_Il resta un instant à les contempler avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers ceux qui avaient été ses partenaires de travail durant un certain temps._

_- Que la guerre commence et que le plus mauvais gagne ! leur dit-il. Je vous souhaite bien du déplaisir avec celui qui vous servira de patron. Préparez votre bouclier, vous allez en avoir besoin._

_Sur cette pirouette, il se dirigea vers les escaliers au lieu de l'ascenseur. Il avait vu Gibbs posté au sommet de l'escalier du bullpen et voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver coincé dans la cabine avec lui._

_Il ne salua ni McGee, ni Ziva qui étaient toujours plantés à l'entrée de leur espace. En quelques minutes, il quitta le bâtiment, rejoignit sa voiture et sortit du parking sans s'accorder le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était accusé de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. _

_Il savait qu'il agissait sur un coup de tête mais si Gibbs le pensait capable d'une chose pareille après tant de temps passé à bosser ensemble, s'il n'avait pas plus confiance en lui, c'est qu'il avait méjugé l'ancien marine. Comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé en tant que patron de l'italien, il ne valait pas la peine de faire un effort pour se défendre. Gibbs avait déjà pris une décision et rien ne le ferait changer._

_Une fois assis dans sa voiture, il se pencha vers la boite à gants d'où il extirpa un téléphone portable. Il appuya sur une touche et attendit que son correspondant décroche. Après deux sonneries, une voix lui répondit._

_- Allô ! dit-on à l'autre bout de la ligne._

_- Ici, Tony dit l'italien en s'éclaircissant la voix. La coupe est pleine cette fois, je décide de mettre notre plan à exécution affirma t-il d'un ton ferme._

_- Tu es sûr de toi, Tony ? demanda son correspondant. Pas de retour possible en arrière très facilement, tu le sais ?_

_- J'en suis conscient mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais revivre tout ça souffla le jeune homme. Je passe chez moi et je te retrouve au rendez-vous convenu._

_- D'accord, dans une heure, le temps que je me libère de mes obligations et je te rejoins là-bas indiqua son interlocuteur. J'apporte ce qu'il faut avec moi et je m'occupe du reste._

_- Merci, vieux soupira Tony. A charge de revanche._

_- Ouais, gamin rit-on en retour, sans façon, j'aime ma vie actuelle. A plus._

_Chacun des deux raccrocha et Tony démarra sa voiture. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en passant la barrière et le poste de garde. Il savait qu'il avait laissé la situation aller trop loin, il aurait dû y mettre un terme plus tôt. Il avait eu le tort de songer que Gibbs le soutiendrait et l'épaulerait face à l'officier du Mossad. Apparemment, la devise des marines avait fait long feu pour lui, l'ancien marine qu'était Gibbs n'avait pas conservé sa loyauté vis-à-vis de son bras droit._

_Tony soupira et continua son chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Il y fit ce qu'il avait à faire, prit une douche, continua ce qu'il avait entrepris avant d'aller rejoindre son ami au lieu de rendez-vous. Il n'était pas plus enchanté que ça de faire ce qu'il faisait mais pour sa propre sécurité, il devait réagir. S'il servait toujours de protection à son boss sur le terrain, il ne recevait plus le même service de la part de ses coéquipiers._

_Il avait failli se faire tuer à deux reprises au cours de leurs dernières enquêtes parce que McGee ou David avaient décidé de prendre leur temps pour assurer ses arrières. Il avait écopé de blessures et avait même reçu une remontrance de son chef pour s'être mis en danger inutilement sans songer qu'il mettait également la vie de ses coéquipiers dans la ligne de mire de leurs suspects. _

_Un comble quand il s'agissait en fait de tout l'inverse._

_Il pénétra dans le bar et avisa aussitôt celui qu'il cherchait. Il accosta la serveuse, passa sa commande en l'accompagnant d'un sourire et partit rejoindre son ami. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque ce dernier le vit, se leva et l'accueillit en l'enlaçant brièvement avant de le regarder vraiment. Il trouva que Tony avait une sale tête. Il lui désigna un siège et reprit sa place._

_- Alors ? demanda t-il comme pour être certain que le plan pouvait se poursuivre._

_- Je passe mon tour, cette fois répondit Tony. Je ne peux plus leur faire confiance, ils ne sont plus dignes de mon amitié non plus._

_- Tu veux donc vraiment adopter le plan ?_

_- Oui, dès demain confirma tranquillement l'italien tout en faisant tourner la bière que la serveuse avait déposé devant lui quelques secondes plus tôt._

_- Tu veux prévenir l'une de tes connaissances ?_

_- Non, personne ne vaut la peine que je le ou la prévienne, mon ami affirma t-il avec une grimace. Aucun de mes amis n'a remarqué le manège de mes coéquipiers ou daigné me faire savoir qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait. Pourtant, leur attitude était parfaitement claire et compréhensible. Je ne peux pas croire que même Abby n'ait pas compris ce qui se tramait alors même qu'elle m'a apporté son aide pour préserver mon travail, elle n'a posé aucune question et simplement fait ce que je lui demandait sans chercher à en connaître la raison et Ducky a fait quelques allusions qui auraient dû l'amener à prévenir Gibbs. _

_- Et Gibbs, qu'a-t-il fait pour toi ?_

_- Rien sinon laisser les choses continuer ; il avait tout intérêt à encourager la compétition, c'était tout à son avantage lâcha Tony en grimaçant à cette idée. Je ne veux pas me retrouver coincer entre l'enclume et le marteau ou servir de cible mouvante pour un assassin entraîné du Mossad soupira t-il. C'est bien ce qui risque d'arriver et je me retrouverai sur une des tables de Ducky en tant que victime et non plus comme patient. J'ai tenu tant que j'ai pu mais sans le soutien de Gibbs ou la certitude qu'il sait ce qui se passe et qu'il y mettra bon ordre bientôt, je ne peux pas continuer._

_- Si ta décision est prise et surtout si elle est mûrement réfléchie et non impulsive, je te suis et t'encourage à suivre ton idée déclara son interlocuteur. Voici tout ce que tu as besoin, tout est en règle et dûment enregistré ajouta t-il en tendant une petite mallette à l'italien. Il te reste à me donner ce qui ne te servira plus et dont je prendrais le plus grand soin avant de faire le nécessaire et de te le restituer dans les plus brefs délais. _

_- Comment être certain que rien ne me trahira ? McGeek est un petit génie pour ce qui touche l'informatique et avec l'aide d'Abby, il serait capable de trouver n'importe quoi s'inquiéta Tony._

_- Aucune crainte à avoir, j'ai fait appel moi aussi à un expert et nos traces seront couvertes certifia son compagnon. Impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles leur laisser trouver. _

_- Bien souffla l'italien. Je fais ce qui doit être fait, n'est-ce pas ? questionna t-il anxieusement._

_- Tout à fait, Tony lui assura l'autre en lui tapotant la main dans un geste de soutien. Je ne tiens pas à devoir assister à ton enterrement dans les semaines qui viennent. Il faut mettre un terme définitif à tout ça sans plus retarder l'échéance. Tu as été trop patient, selon moi et il est temps que tu y remédies. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de t'y prendre mais si elle garantit ta survie, je te suis dans cette voie. Tu as quelque chose pour moi, je présume ?_

_- Oui, dans ma voiture confirma l'ancien policier. Des enregistrements sonores pour la plupart, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour le juge. J'ai également fait un rapport détaillé de tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés ses trois derniers mois dans l'ordre chronologique et leur degré d'importance._

_- Si les voix sont reconnaissables, il n'y aura aucun problème pour les bandes déclara son ami. Pour ton rapport, il faudra sans doute des témoignages et une confrontation directe entre toi et les autres protagonistes si le juge l'estime nécessaire. Seras-tu en mesure de poursuivre jusqu'au bout l'accusation ?_

_- Je doute que mon action puisse aller aussi loin dit Tony septique. L'officier David a l'appui de la directrice et certainement celui de Gibbs, il lui doit la vie après tout et surtout, elle a vengé en quelque sorte la mort de Kate. Il se sentira redevable envers elle et prendra très certainement son parti._

_- Et toutes ces années où vous avez travaillé ensemble ne compteront pas, selon toi ? s'étonna son ami._

_- Elles seront bien vite balayées par un des arguments faciles de l'ancienne partenaire et amoureuse de Gibbs, notre chère directrice Shepard supposa l'italien en soupirant. Elle ne laissera pas tomber celle qui fut sa complice et partenaire sur des enquêtes louches en Europe._

_- Tu sembles connaître pas mal de choses sur tes collègues ? sourit son ami._

_- Il suffit parfois de laisser traîner ses oreilles, de savoir écouter sans rien dire et de paraître indifférent pour découvrir quelques petits secrets qu'on dévoile un jour par mégarde dit Tony en haussant une épaule. J'ai toujours réussi à berner mon monde depuis un âge très tendre et je suis devenu très fort à ce jeu._

_- Bien, je vais te laisser pour ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure avec une collègue l'interrompit son ami. Gibbs va-t-il tenter quelque chose à ton avis ?_

_- Pas ce soir, il est trop en colère pour ça affirma fermement l'italien. Il va attendre un jour ou deux pour s'assurer qu'il ne sera pas tenté de me frapper gloussa t-il mais ce sera trop tard. La machine sera lancée._

_- Oui et ce sera tant mieux. Penses-tu qu'il connaisse notre amitié et supposera que je t'ai aidé ?_

_- Non, je n'ai jamais mentionné que nous étions devenus proches confirma le brun en lui souriant et en lui caressant la main et il ne nous a jamais vus ensemble. Donc, je suppose que tu n'as pas de mouron à te faire._

_- Pas de problème avec ça, je saurais faire face répliqua son ami en lui rendant sa caresse et en laissant son pouce aller et venir sur la peau dorée de l'italien. _

_Les deux hommes laissèrent quelques billets sur la table, se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Ils rejoignirent leur voiture sur le parking, firent quelques échanges avant de se saluer en s'étreignant puis ils se regardèrent un moment avant de s'embrasser longuement avec cette frénésie qui précède les longues séparations._

_- Salut, mon vieux et merci pour tout déclara Tony avec sincérité._

_- Donne-moi des nouvelles rapidement recommanda son ami. Je serai disponible quand tu veux si tu as besoin, je fais mon affaire de mon patron sourit-il en faisant également un clin d'œil. Je prends soin de ta beauté, rassure-toi._

_- Ok, je t'appelle bientôt, mec dit l'italien en le saluant de la main tandis qu'il le regardait disparaître avec un pincement au cœur._

_DiNozzo monta en voiture, resta un instant à contempler le vide avant de se décider à démarrer. Il se lançait dans une nouvelle direction, il espérait que ce qui l'attendait serait meilleur que ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Il souhaitait que la tension et la fatigue qui l'habitaient disparaissent, que le sommeil soit de retour afin qu'il puisse retrouver sa forme._

_Il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie dans les prochaines semaines afin de suivre l'orientation qu'il voulait donner à sa vie. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se décider mais maintenant que son choix était fait, il avait foncé afin de ne pas revenir en arrière. _

_Il était cependant dommage qu'il ne puisse voir la tête de Gibbs lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il avait mésestimé son subordonné et que celui qu'il comptait faire comparaître devant les affaires internes serait en fait l'accusateur premier. Il avait déjà déposé une première requête qu'il avait abandonnée puis réactivée pour les besoins de ce dépôt de plainte. _

_Il secoua la tête, vérifia le plein d'essence de son véhicule avant de se décider à prendre le chemin de son domicile. Il avait l'espoir d'un avenir plus serein et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il s'infiltra dans la circulation de début de soirée._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre. La suite dans quelques jours si vous avez l'amabilité de me faire connaître votre avis._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Extrapolation

Bien heureuse d'avoir capter votre attention et d'avoir su vous insuffler l'envie de continuer à lire cette histoire. Pas certaine de retenir tout le monde au fil des chapitres mais si vous désirez quelques réponses, il va vous falloir patienter quelque peu. Sinon, quel est l'intérêt de tout dévoiler dès le départ... !

.

Je vois que vous êtes plutôt intriguées par l'ami mystérieux de Tony, il va cependant falloir patienter avant de découvrir qui il est. Allez, jouez au détective et faites vos propositions sur son identité. Il est déjà apparu dans la série et le choix n'est pas si vaste.

.

Voici donc le second chapitre. Bonne lecture et toujours dans l'attente de vos coms.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 2 : Extrapolation**_

.

_Depuis le balcon, le chef de l'équipe avait assisté à une partie de la scène entre ses agents. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'italien avait lâché, comme par mégarde, la clé dans sa boisson. Il avait vu venir le coup et fut surpris que l'officier du Mossad ne soit pas parvenu à subtiliser l'objet de sa convoitise._

_Il fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents lorsque l'italien évoqua le meurtre d'Aswari et très surpris de constater que son agent senior n'avait pas été dupe des explications fournies à la directrice sur la mort de l'agent double du FBI et du Mossad. Il aurait dû se douter que son bras droit ne serait pas facile à duper, il n'avait pas engagé, et même quasiment supplié, un imbécile comme agent senior._

_Etait-ce pour cette raison que sa colère était si grande envers celui en qui il avait fondé tant d'espoirs, pris tant de temps à former, encouragé à persévérer et se perfectionner ? Il espérait tellement pouvoir un jour le désigner comme son successeur naturel à la direction alors en place. Il n'avait certes jamais songé que des circonstances pareilles seraient à l'origine de tant de bouleversements au sein de l'agence et revoir son ancienne partenaire et maîtresse temporaire à la tête du NCIS n'était pas un de ses espoirs._

_Il entendit la sentence finale de son subordonné et grimaça tout en serrant les poings. Il était certes réputé pour son intransigeance et son manque de tact, pour ses humeurs brusquement changeantes et son désir effréné de rendre justice aux marines mais il ne pensait pas avoir celle d'être totalement un mauvais patron. L'ancien marine savait pourtant que son caractère devenait irascible lorsque les choses ne tournaient pas comme il voulait._

_Et dans ce cas précis, il pouvait en effet estimer que les évènements ne se présentaient pas comme il l'avait espéré. La directrice n'avait pas abondé dans son sens, lui reprochant de sauter sur une conclusion hâtive sans avoir cherché à connaître le fonds de l'histoire. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison mais la journaliste n'avait pas hésité sur le nom de l'agent qui l'avait renseigné et il ne connaissait qu'un seul fédéral qui s'appelait DiNozzo._

_Certes, il avait sauté sur la seule conclusion logique et pris la seule décision qui s'imposait, celle de faire en sorte que plus jamais pareille faute ne se reproduise, il n'y avait aucune alternative et aucune autre façon de faire comprendre ça à l'italien. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre sans mettre en balance ou en péril son autorité vis-à-vis de ses autres agents ou ceux d'autres équipes. Sa crédibilité et son commandement ne pouvaient être remis en question pour protéger un incompétent._

_Un bruit soudain le fit sortir de ses pensées et Gibbs braqua aussitôt son regard dans cette direction. Il fut à peine surpris d'entendre l'italien si peu décidé à se défendre davantage, le voir laisser arme et badge sur son bureau le conforta dans son opinion. Son bras droit avait trahi sa confiance et il le prouvait en fuyant lâchement. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il songea qu'il avait suffi d'un joli minois et d'une belle paire de jambes pour que l'homme, qui était son ombre depuis plusieurs années, soit mené par le bout du nez._

_Il connaissait le tempérament de flirteur de DiNozzo mais avait fait l'impasse dessus. Cette attitude leur avait permis d'obtenir des infos dans des enquêtes difficiles, elle avait placé l'italien dans des situations dangereuses et manqué de lui coûter la vie dans les égouts. Elle avait été une constante source de jalousie aussi, une jalousie qu'il se devait de juguler le plus possible, il ne devait en aucun cas dévoiler de favoritisme vis-à-vis du jeune homme et au contraire, se montrer plus dur envers lui qu'envers les autres._

_Il avait finalement surestimé la conscience professionnelle de son bras droit, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être abusé aussi longtemps. Comment n'avait-il pas compris qu'un jour, il serait confronté à ce dilemme ? Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été mis en garde par les anciens patrons de l'italien qu'il n'avait pas crus._

_Il soupira et se sermonna intérieurement. Il avait assisté à une partie de la prise de bec entre ses agents et au lieu de soutenir l'un ou l'autre, il avait préféré laisser et voir venir. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que l'italien jette à la figure de ses coéquipiers quelques vérités bien senties. Ce n'était pas dans la nature du jeune homme de prendre revanche ainsi. Mais pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il connaissait son bras droit ? Il ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien dévoiler et son dossier n'était pas des plus épais._

_Il lui fallait reconnaître cependant qu'il n'avait pas eu tort sur bien des points. Il avait aussi grandement sous-estimé les talents de l'ancien policier puisqu'il avait découvert le secret qu'il partageait uniquement avec Ziva sur la mort d'Aswari. Comment Tony avait-il fait pour percer le mystère de la mort du terroriste ? Et comment avait-il présumé que c'était le talon d'Achille de Gibbs et que l'israélienne saurait s'en servir à bon escient ?_

_Gibbs ne se faisait aucune illusion, il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce secret lui serait renvoyé en pleine face et qu'il devrait en payer les conséquences. Il s'était bien rendu compte que l'officier du Mossad jalousait la position de l'italien qu'elle s'estimait être capable de tenir bien mieux que lui. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la somme de travail que Tony abattait, du temps qu'il passait à faire des choses qui, normalement, revenaient au chef d'équipe._

_Il sourit intérieurement en songeant également qu'elle n'était pas prêtre d'obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait ; n'étant pas citoyenne américaine et occupant seulement un poste d'agent de liaison, elle ne pouvait prétendre devenir son bras droit. Cette position signifierait qu'elle serait informée de plus de choses dites « sensibles » que le simple fait d'être agent de liaison et ça, Gibbs était sûr que le secrétaire de la Marine ne serait pas enclin à le lui accorder pour l'instant._

_Il redescendit et leur aboya aussitôt de terminer leur travail. Il devait désormais gérer son équipe avec un agent de moins, un agent qui, il devait le reconnaître, serait plutôt difficilement remplaçable. Il aimait travailler avec l'italien qui savait relever les challenges, lui tenir tête comme personne, assurer ses arrières sans jamais faillir. Il était d'autant plus perplexe sur les raisons de la trahison de son agent senior. Y avait-il plus que le sexe en jeu ?_

_Il était décidé à en avoir le cœur net avant que la commission des Affaires Internes ne statue sur le sort de DiNozzo et il prévoyait de le soumettre lui-même à un interrogatoire à « la Gibbs » afin d'être en mesure de comprendre l'attitude atypique de son subordonné. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de lui inculquer un peu de bon sens et la punition se devait de le marquer._

_Il laisserait passer un jour ou deux avant de le confronter, laisser l'italien mariner durant ce temps ne serait qu'une bien faible revanche. Il ne voulait pas voir les choses s'envenimer au-delà d'une sanction disciplinaire, les deux hommes s'accordaient trop bien pour qu'il se retrouve dans l'obligation de le remplacer si les affaires internes venaient à aggraver la sentence._

_Il prit place derrière son bureau et regarda les trois objets déposés, non.. jetés par l'italien et qui le narguaient maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne devait y voir que la strict observation du règlement dans le fait qu'il en soit désormais dépositaire mais il n'empêche qu'il ressentit un serrement de cœur comme s'il savait qu'il ne les restituerait pas de sitôt à son propriétaire. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et les y déposa avant de le refermer avec plus de force que nécessaire._

_Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, il maîtrisa sa colère et sa rancœur et tenta de faire abstraction des regards que se lançaient ses deux agents, regards complices s'il en était. Ces deux-là avaient bien manœuvrés pour obtenir l'éviction, temporaire sinon définitive, de l'italien. S'il avait compris les raisons de l'israélienne, il ne pouvait nommer celles qui motivaient son agent probationnaire. Le temps lui apporterait sans doute une réponse._

_Il libéra son personnel bien plus tôt ce jour-là, il voulait s'accorder une bonne nuit de repos après une séance de ponçage sur son bateau qui lui permettrait de se vider l'esprit et d'analyser clairement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait toujours su mettre à profit le temps passé dans son sous-sol pour mettre ses idées au clair, revoir ou résoudre un problème._

_Le lendemain n'apporta aucune nouvelle piste pour leur enquête et McGee pesta car il savait que DiNozzo avait effectué des recherches qui avaient pointé vers un indice, ce dont il s'était vanté quelques instants avant que son patron ne prenne la mouche et invective l'italien. Du coup, l'information n'avait pas été relayée et l'informaticien ne pouvait accéder à l'ordinateur de son collègue._

.

_- Boss, DiNozzo avait commencé des recherches avant que vous… vous… commença McGee qui ne savait comment terminer sa phrase._

.

_Gibbs le regarda mais ne vint pas à son secours pour autant. Il fallait que son agent apprenne de lui-même à gérer ses humeurs mais il doutait de jamais le voir réussir et il regrettait déjà l'alchimie qui s'était créée entre Tony et lui. L'italien n'avait pas son pareil pour devancer ses désirs ou terminer ses phrases ou encore deviner ses pensées._

.

_- Et alors, McGee, qu'avait-il trouvé ? questionna son patron en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Je l'ignore, Boss… tenta d'expliquer son agent senior temporaire._

_- Comment ça, vous l'ignorez ! gronda l'ancien marine. Vous savez qu'il avait fait des recherches et vous ne pouvez pas me dire lesquelles ?_

_- A vrai dire, les données sont protégées, patron…_

_- Protégées ! s'étonna Gibbs. Pour quelles raisons DiNozzo… commença son chef avant de se tourner d'un air mécontent vers l'israélienne._

.

_Se sentant la cible injuste de ce regard, elle choisit d'attaquer._

.

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? Je n'y suis pour rien le défia t-elle rageusement._

_- Pas si sûr de ça commenta Gibbs sans se préoccuper de l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme. McGee, débloquez cet ordinateur et donnez-moi le résultat de ces infos ordonna t-il en se retournant vers son agent._

_- Déjà essayé, patron le contra Tim. Pas réussi. Je devrais demander l'aide d'Abby et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle choisira de me donner un coup de main souffla t-il incertain de la façon dont son chef allait réagir._

_- Très bien, je m'occupe de raisonner Abby décréta Gibbs en prenant le chemin de l'ascenseur._

.

_Finalement, Abby accéda à la demande de son mentor en expliquant les raisons qui avaient incité Tony et elle à prendre quelques précautions. L'attitude de l'officier du Mossad fut ainsi mise en accusation et Gibbs comprit alors que l'italien avait sans doute bien des excuses pour s'être parfois comporter comme un mesquin envers la jeune femme. Il affirma à la gothique qu'il obligerait Tony à s'expliquer dès son retour de mise à pied et à David à répondre des accusations dont elle pourrait faire l'objet._

_Il s'avéra que les informations que son bras droit avait trouvées leur furent amplement suffisantes pour clôturer l'enquête et mettre le meurtrier sous les verrous. Gibbs s'assura que le mérite en soit attribué à l'italien et demanda à ses deux coéquipiers de rédiger leurs rapports dans ce sens. Ziva fit la sourde oreille et dut le réécrire deux fois avant que l'ancien marine ne soit satisfait de sa prose._

_McGee comprit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer et du premier coup, obéit à l'injonction de son patron. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à concéder cette victoire à son coéquipier absent. Même s'il s'était laissé entraîner par Ziva dans sa quête effrénée pour obtenir le poste de Tony, il ne pouvait aller contre les ordres de son patron et ne souhaitait pas subir sa colère._

_Quelques jours passèrent dans une ambiance lourde. Le silence qui régnait dans le bullpen était difficilement supportable par l'équipe ainsi réduite. Gibbs se surprenait parfois à regarder vers le bureau de DiNozzo, vide de son occupant et maintenant de ses derniers effets personnels qui avaient disparu du jour au lendemain._

_Il était arrivé le jour suivant leur altercation pour constater que la surface encombrée du bureau de son bras droit avait été délectée des derniers objets personnels. Il avait contourné le meuble et, sur une impulsion, avait examiné les tiroirs pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient vides. Seul, celui du milieu contenait un petit coffre dont la clé était insérée dans la serrure._

_Curieux, il l'avait ouvert et découvert plusieurs boîtiers noirs. Il savait que Tony recevait ses récompenses à sa place et qu'il gardait ses médailles. Et là, il avait une preuve évidente de la place qu'il devait occuper dans la vie, sinon dans le cœur, de son agent senior. L'italien avait pris soin de ce qu'il considérait comme une fierté, les médailles de son mentor._

_Il avait trouvé également autre chose et lorsqu'il l'avait pris, il avait compris aussitôt que Tony lui en voulait d'avoir laissé les choses s'envenimer. Le couteau qu'il avait offert à l'italien et qui ne le quittait jamais avait été déposé avec les médailles, signe incontestable que DiNozzo ne voulait plus rien qui lui rappela le NCIS et Gibbs en particulier. Le choc lui avait serré le cœur et ses yeux s'étaient brouillés sans que les larmes ne jaillissent._

_Anéanti par sa découverte, Gibbs avait tiré la chaise et s'était assis lourdement. Le coffre ouvert l'avait nargué, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait sans doute condamné un peu vite son subordonné. Sa colère… non, sa fureur avait pris le dessus et il avait mis au pilori le seul homme qu'il estimait depuis bien longtemps. Il avait récupéré le couteau espérant avoir bientôt l'occasion de le rendre à son véritable propriétaire._

_Ducky lui avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue sur « l'affaire » comme il la nommait. Il se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsque la directrice leur annonça le départ définitif de Tony à la fin de son supposé congé._

_Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés chez l'ancien marine qui avait invité le médecin à venir prendre un verre. Ils avaient laissé la jeune génération entre elle, enfin une partie car Abby et Palmer avaient boudé la sortie entreprise par McGee et David, chaque couple avait choisi de se rendre dans un endroit différent._

_Pour une fois, le légiste accepta la boisson forte que Gibbs lui proposa et il contempla un instant son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il avala deux gorgées avant de le reposer et de s'éclaircir la gorge._

.

_- As-tu parlé avec Anthony avant son départ, Jethro ?_

_- Pas eu l'occasion d'y songer avant la fin de l'enquête, Duck indiqua Gibbs. Quand je me suis pointé chez lui, l'appartement était vide et son propriétaire ne savait pas où il allait._

_- Tu n'as pas cherché à le joindre sur son portable ? s'étonna l'écossais._

_- Bien sûr que si mais son numéro n'est plus en service lui apprit-il en soupirant. Et il n'a pas pris l'avion, ses cartes de crédit n'ont pas été utilisé non plus ajouta t-il en prévision des prochaines questions._

_- Il semblerait que son départ était organisé constata le légiste._

_- Oui, il avait sans aucun doute planifié sa disparition et prévu que nous chercherions à le retrouver confirma l'ancien marine. Et avec les moyens et le personnel dont nous disposons, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire appel à tout ce qui nous permettrait de le repérer. Quel idiot ! scanda alors Gibbs furieux. Il aurait dû attendre un peu, ce n'était qu'une petite sanction et il aurait repris son poste._

_- Enfin, Jethro, mets-toi à sa place le coupa Ducky irrité. Tu ne l'as pas soutenu, tu l'as délibérément provoqué, tu as publiquement montré ton approbation envers Ziva en la complimentant devant l'équipe à plusieurs reprises, tu l'as ouvertement rabroué devant ses coéquipiers. Que voulais-tu qu'il pense de ton attitude ?_

_- Bon sang, Ducky, il était mon bras droit depuis plus de cinq ans s'énerva son ami. Il savait bien que j'aurais fini par mettre bon ordre à toute cette histoire._

_- Ah oui ! douta le médecin. Quand aurais-tu songé à réviser ton attitude envers lui et à le traiter avec le respect qu'il méritait largement ? Quand aurais-tu pensé à mettre le nez dans le différent qu'il l'opposait à ses collègues au sujet de ses recherches ? Tu n'as pas accordé suffisamment de crédit à notre italien à cet égard. Quand avez-vous eu, tous les deux, une conversation amicale pour la dernière fois en dehors du travail ? le questionna t-il._

.

_Devant le regard hostile que lui lança l'ancien marine, Ducky sut que sa remarque avait fait mouche et que Gibbs se sentait un peu responsable de la fuite de l'italien. Il ressentait lui-même un certain malaise pour n'avoir pas su détecter plus tôt le mal-être de Tony alors qu'il était supposé avoir un œil sur l'état d'esprit des membres de l'équipe. Il avait failli à son devoir de médecin et surtout d'ami en ne détectant pas les signes qui auraient dû l'alerter et il s'en voulait._

_Le silence qui suivit cette constatation se prolongea avant que le médecin ne choisisse de mettre fin au supplice de son ami en prenant congé. Gibbs lui souhaita une bonne nuit du bout des lèvres, le laissa prendre le chemin de la sortie sans l'accompagner, signe évident qu'il était en colère contre l'écossais._

.

.

.

.

Peu de dialogues dans ce chapitre mais des réflexions et quelques explications qui se devaient d'être données.

.

J'attends vos remarques et vous retrouve, du moins je l'espère, pour le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Acceptation

_Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour vos coms, ils font très plaisir à lire._

_Je vois que le mystérieux ami de Tony fait parler de lui mais jusqu'à présent, personne n'a trouvé son identité. Dommage pourtant, je vois bien les deux hommes ensemble !_

_Mais au fait, où est Tony ? Là aussi, mystère pour le moment. Il reviendra bientôt._

_Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, 13 sont déjà rédigés (+ 100 pages word) et 7 sont en préparation mais je pense qu'il y en aura plus car j'ai beaucoup à dire. Je vais sans doute aussi m'inspirer de ce que vous pourrez dire c'est la première fois que je publie une fic en cours d'écriture et vos coms m'ont déjà permis de modifier ou d'ajouter quelques passages (parce qu'après tout, l'auteur écrit son histoire mais il ne peut penser à tout !)._

_Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de certains personnages, j'ai voulu les faire agir différemment de la série, je voulais quelque chose qui reflète exactement ce que je voulais leur faire faire. Et j'ai lu des fics en anglais où leurs caractères étaient diamétralement opposés. Et puis, c'est mon sujet et trop de fics sont sur le thème du « tout beau, tout bon » si vous me passez l'expression. Il faut savoir varier et apporter du sang neuf sinon on n'intéresse plus les lecteurs si toutes les histoires se ressemblent._

_En tout cas, certaines réponses seront apportées au fil de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez donc l'attitude de certaines personnes si vous me suivez._

_Voici le chapitre 3 et là, les choses vont s'éclairer un peu car nous entrons dans la tête de nos chers protagonistes. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton. Les coms me font poster plus vite._

_._

.

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**Chapitre 3 : Acceptation**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Tony lorsqu'un évènement fit la lumière sur l'affaire qui causa le départ de l'ancien agent senior de l'équipe première du NCIS. Un hasard fortuit qui aurait pu tout aussi bien passé inaperçu sans l'addiction du chef d'équipe pour une bonne tasse de café bien noir car ce fut au cours d'une séance de ravitaillement qu'il comprit son erreur._

_Le plus dur fut lorsque Gibbs découvrit le véritable coupable des fuites d'informations dont il avait si injustement accusé Tony. En sortant pour se chercher un autre café, il avait aperçu la jeune journaliste en grande conversation avec un agent de l'agence qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement et qu'il savait hostile à DiNozzo dont il convoitait la place au sein de l'équipe de Gibbs. Curieux, il s'était dissimulé et avait épié l'entretien._

_Une enveloppe avait changé de mains et après le départ de la jeune femme, l'avidité poussa l'homme à vérifier le contenu du paquet. Une épaisse liasse de billets fut rapidement comptée avant de réintégrer sa place et d'être enfouie dans une poche du manteau. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha ensuite sur les lèvres de l'agent félon que Gibbs se jura d'effacer définitivement._

_Dès le lendemain, Gibbs s'attela à prouver la culpabilité de l'Agent Carlson afin de reconnaître, même avec retard, l'innocence de Tony, il lui devait bien ça après tout. Au cours de l'entrevue qu'il eut avec la journaliste, celle-ci lui révéla que Carlson, dont il lui montra une photo pour confirmation, s'était présenté sous le nom de l'italien et lui avait fait des révélations que seule l'équipe de Gibbs pouvait connaître puisque seule à traiter l'affaire. _

_La seule déduction possible était qu'un membre de son équipe avait joué les informateurs et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre de qui venait la fuite. Il avait confronté l'auteur et l'avait copieusement réprimandé sans pour autant pouvoir l'évincer sans l'aval de la directrice qui restait décisionnaire de la sanction. Il ne pouvait exclure la jeune femme de son équipe sur son simple souhait sans que des conséquences plus fâcheuses n'en découlent alors pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui._

_Malgré cette découverte, rien ou presque ne changea pour l'équipe de Gibbs sinon que la vie continua et que les enquêtes se succédèrent. Cependant, la confiance du chef d'équipe dans la loyauté de l'israélienne était bien émoussée et il ne lui confiait plus systématiquement ses arrières à couvrir. _

_Puis d'autres mois étaient passés. Et, sans que quiconque s'en rende vraiment compte, un an s'était écoulé depuis le brusque et inexplicable départ de l'italien. Des mois difficiles au cours desquels le nom de Tony fut prononcé à diverses reprises et provoqua à chaque fois des réactions diverses selon l'interlocuteur. _

_._

_._

_**Abby**_

_La scientifique se faisait difficilement à la disparition de son ami qui avait quitté la capitale sans rien dire, sans donner d'explications au reste de l'équipe. Son propre manque de soutien la rendait aussi fautive que le reste de l'équipe, elle n'avait rien fait pour tenter d'enrayer l'escalade alors même qu'elle avait été le témoin ou la confidente des problèmes de l'italien. Elle n'avait alors pas épargné Gibbs lorsqu'elle avait découvert la raison de sa démission certainement dans le but de soulager un peu sa culpabilité. L'ancien marine avait essuyé une terrible tirade de sa part, plus virulente que la première le lendemain de la mise à pied de Tony, et elle avait boudé son mentor durant plusieurs semaines. _

_Lorsque l'annonce officielle du départ de Tony s'était répandue parmi le personnel, les réactions avaient été diverses et variées. Abby n'avait pas voulu y croire et avait quitté son labo en coup de vent pour faire une apparition tonitruante dans le bullpen et invectivé son mentor sur son attitude en l'accusant ouvertement d'avoir poussé Tony à démissionner. _

.

_- Gibbs, ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est une blague ? le supplia t-elle en posant ses mains sur le bureau de son mentor, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse._

_- Non, Abby, DiNozzo a choisi la fuite lâcha t-il sourdement, frustré d'avoir appris la nouvelle par un mail de la directrice._

_- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à le retenir ? demanda la gothique espérant que son ami n'avait pas au moins pris cette décision sur un coup de tête._

_- Abby, DiNozzo est un grand garçon et il peut prendre ses décisions tout seul dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il a préféré partir sans tambour, ni trompette et je ne vais pas épiloguer sur son départ._

.

« Du moins, pas en public » songea t-il en conservant un visage neutre.

.

_- As-tu au moins songé à connaître les circonstances qui l'ont obligé à prendre cette résolution drastique ? l'interrogea la laborantine dans un dernier espoir._

_- Pas la peine de se casser la tête pour lui, Abby suggéra t-il en se crispant intérieurement. Il a fait son choix en connaissance de cause, je présume._

_- Tu l'as laissé tomber, Gibbs comme une vieille chaussette depuis que Mlle Mossad a mis un pied dans ton équipe scanda Abby en pointant du doigt Ziva. Tu l'as délibérément rabaissé tout en la complimentant. Il a bossé pour toi durant toutes ses années sans jamais rien exigé, ni demandé sauf peut-être ton approbation une fois de temps en temps._

.

_Lancée et vindicative, elle avait englobé dans le lot les deux autres agents de l'équipe qu'elle abreuva également en soulignant leur attitude douteuse vis-à-vis de l'italien. Elle révéla aussi quelques turpitudes qu'ils avaient eues envers leur ancien collègue et que Gibbs ne connaissait pas, elles éclairaient un peu mieux l'attitude de son bras droit sur certaines enquêtes. _

_Son éclat avait attiré l'attention de quelques autres agents mais un regard glacial de Gibbs et ils détournèrent leur curiosité vers un autre sujet. McGee et David étaient devenus rouges sous les accusations de la gothique et les regards que Gibbs leur avait jetés ne présageaient rien de bon. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait des répercutions fâcheuses en guise de représailles. _

_Ensuite, Abby avait regagné son antre où elle avait profité des ressources du NCIS pour faire des recherches pour découvrir où se cachait Tony. Elle avait réquisitionné l'un de ses ordinateurs pour traquer la moindre trace qui pourrait l'aider à le retrouver. Mais l'ancien agent savait brouiller les pistes. Dès le lendemain de sa mise à pied, Abby avait tenté d'appeler son ami sur son portable et sur son téléphone de maison ; aucun de ses deux appels ne lui fut retourné. Son appartement était fermé ce qui supposait qu'il avait décidé de partir quelques jours en attendant d'être convoqué par les affaires internes._

_Au bout d'une semaine, aucune nouvelle du service n'ayant eu lieu, elle farfouilla dans les fichiers du personnel pour découvrir qu'aucune demande de sanction n'avait été émise depuis plusieurs mois. Donc, la directrice n'avait pas validé la requête de l'agent leader de l'équipe première. Comment était-ce possible, vu le motif invoqué ? Seules deux ou trois raisons pouvaient expliquer l'arrêt des poursuites : le décès de l'agent, le départ en retraite ou… la démission ! Et ce fut la rumeur qui lui donna la réponse à ses questions._

_Elle avait tenté de retrouver sa trace mais sans indices, elle n'avait pu aboutir. L'abonnement de son téléphone portable avait été annulé, sa voiture avait disparu de la circulation, ses comptes bancaires étaient toujours valides mais désormais gérés par un avocat, surprenant de la part de l'italien qui ne portait pas les hommes de loi dans son cœur. Le bail de son appartement avait été résilié et son déménagement effectué non par une entreprise mais par des particuliers donc aucune trace de destination. _

_Elle surveillait de-ci de-là le compte bancaire, des retraits d'argent avaient été effectués en liquide par son avocat d'où impasse totale pour découvrir le compte de dépôt. Aucun nouveau numéro de téléphone au nom de DiNozzo n'avait été attribué par l'un des nombreux opérateurs téléphoniques, chou blanc là aussi. Aucune nouvelle immatriculation non plus pour un quelconque véhicule. Elle commençait à croire que son ami avait peut être quitté le pays._

_Triste de ne pouvoir le retrouver, elle avait fait grise mine à toute l'équipe pendant deux mois. Désormais, elle conservait une photo de Tony dans son labo pour se souvenir de lui. Elle faisait souvent référence à lui devant le nouveau membre de l'équipe, l'Agent Stuart Jameson qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. L'homme était trop mielleux pour elle, trop empressé de satisfaire Gibbs quitte à marcher sur ses collègues. Pour cela, il s'accordait bien à l'israélienne pourtant._

.

« Où que tu sois, mon ami, mon frère, je te souhaite d'être heureux, d'avoir une vie meilleure » soupira t-elle en caressant la photo du bout des doigts. « J'espère sincèrement te revoir un jour, t'apprendre que ton nom a été blanchi de toute cette affaire même si tu n'en as plus rien à faire, c'est toujours bon de savoir que l'on a été reconnu innocent. »

_._

_._

_**Ducky**_

_Le doyen et philosophe de l'équipe s'était fait une raison et avait pardonné le brusque départ du jeune homme qu'il avait appris à estimer au fil des années. Il avait toujours secrètement considéré l'italien comme le petit-fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le jeune homme ne montrait jamais sa véritable affection envers l'écossais devant un quelconque membre de l'équipe et jamais Ducky n'avait dévoilé leur mutuelle entente._

_Les deux hommes avaient souvent partagé un dîner soit au restaurant, soit chez Ducky où l'italien se mettait volontiers aux fourneaux et leur concoctait une recette de son enfance. Les deux hommes avaient bien ri un soir lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent que le cadet avait mentionné, lors d'une curieuse enquête alors que l'Agent Todd était encore en vie, qu'il ne savait pas où l'écossais demeurait. _

_Aucun de ses collègues ne connaissait l'étendue des relations entre les deux hommes, leur amitié étroite. Leurs liens étaient bien plus du genre grand-père/petit-fils que simples collègues. Ducky connaissait certainement bien plus de secrets sur l'enfance et le passé de Tony que Gibbs ou même Abby et il n'en avait jamais fait mention, discrétion et confiance obligent. _

_Ducky avait sans doute été le seul destinataire d'un bref message de la part de Tony le soir même où Gibbs l'avait congédié. Il indiquait simplement qu'il avait pris une décision radicale sans mentionner laquelle et qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait reprendre contact avec lui. Il précisait qu'il devait faire le point et réorienter sa vie s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver sur une des tables du légiste._

_Depuis cet au-revoir court, Ducky priait pour que l'italien ait trouvé un havre de paix salutaire et un mode de vie qui lui convienne mieux. Il attendait des nouvelles de son descendant spirituel et son espoir s'amenuisait au fil des jours. Pourtant, il savait au fond de son cœur qu'il reverrait l'italien. Seul le temps lui donnerait sans doute raison._

.

« L'espoir fait vivre, mon ami, souviens t'en » se répétait-il souvent pour se consoler.

_._

_._

**_McGee_**

_McGee avait profité du départ de l'italien pour se voir offrir le poste d'agent senior qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter le soufflant ainsi à l'israélienne qui en fut mortifiée. Cependant, il avait mésestimé les responsabilités qui allaient de pair avec la fonction de second de Gibbs. Il ne parvenait pas à cumuler ses fonctions d'agent de terrain, de responsable de la formation de leur nouveau bleu et celle de bras droit de l'ancien marine. _

_Il avait toujours pensé que Tony était laxiste dans son travail, qu'il ne fournissait que les efforts minimum pour rester dans l'équipe. Après deux semaines, il révisa son jugement lorsqu'il comprit que Gibbs attendait de lui autre chose que des performances informatiques et un travail de terrain impeccable. La somme de travail administratif qui lui incombait était plus que conséquente et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait en faire. _

_Il n'était pas préparé à chausser les souliers de DiNozzo et à prendre sa place au pied levé mais il l'avait compris trop tard. En tant que senior, il devait également assurer la formation du nouveau « bleu » et il s'était rendu compte de la difficulté de la tâche. En même temps, il réalisa que Tony avait fait un travail remarquable en le prenant en mains lors de son intégration mais que lui-même ne savait pas dispensé le savoir acquis grâce à l'agent senior qu'il avait lui-même eu comme formateur._

_L'italien l'avait pris en mains et formé sans en avoir l'air, l'avait aidé à affronter des situations pénibles en apportant une dose d'humour parfois déplacé mais combien bénéfique, il s'en rendait compte maintenant que ça lui manquait. Son nouveau rôle était un challenge complexe pour lui qui ne se sentait à l'aise que derrière un écran d'ordinateur. Il s'épuisait à vouloir faire face à tout sans se plaindre ou donner à Gibbs l'envie de le rétrograder au profit de Ziva ou de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Il ne savait pas composer avec les forces de police comme Tony savait le faire si naturellement, il n'aimait pas son rôle de superviseur de ses deux autres collègues, il n'aimait pas la paperasse qu'il devait faire en tant que second de Gibbs. Il se demandait surtout comment l'italien arrivait à concilier toutes ses tâches et le travail d'agent de terrain. Comment pouvait-il espérer satisfaire les exigences de son patron qui ne diminuaient pas, bien au contraire ? Gibbs s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il lui donne autant que l'italien lui donnait, sinon plus._

_Il s'épuisait lui-même à servir de tampon entre l'ancien marine et ses subordonnés. Il comprenait enfin que Tony jouait souvent les troublions afin d'attirer l'attention de Gibbs sur lui et permettre à ses coéquipiers d'être épargnés par ses sautes d'humeur. Sa consommation de caféine s'était accrue et sa tension artérielle avait grimpé. Son sommeil était perturbé et il était fatigué. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas demander un transfert._

.

« Finalement, je regrette qu'il ne soit plus là » pensa le nouvel agent senior. « J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de vouloir lui donner une leçon. Ses surnoms, ses pitreries et ses sempiternelles références cinématographiques me manquent également. »

_._

_._

_**Ziva**_

_L'israélienne était nouvelle au sein de l'équipe, quelques mois seulement depuis le décès de l'Agent Todd qu'elle avait remplacée grâce à l'appui de la Directrice Shepard. Le fait que Gibbs eut une dette envers elle depuis la mort de son frère était sans doute un élément qui l'avait aidé à intégrer la meilleure équipe de l'agence fédérale en qualité d'agent de liaison entre le Mossad et le NCIS._

_Elle avait jugé rapidement le bras droit de Gibbs comme un rigolo, un clown qui passait son temps à tenter de capter l'attention de son patron. Ses plaisanteries, ses constantes références cinématographiques, ses nombreux flirts qu'il étalait obligeamment sur la place publique n'étaient que quelques uns des aspects qu'elle détestait chez l'agent senior. Elle se moquait souvent de ses nombreux flirts, tournait en ridicule l'ancien flic dès que l'occasion se présentait, s'associait volontiers à McGee pour le doubler dans le recherche d'éléments pour les enquêtes, faisait jouer ses nombreux contacts pour recueillir des infos plus vite que lui. _

_Elle cherchait à prouver à l'ancien marine qu'elle valait bien plus que son second et qu'elle était à sa place dans son équipe. Mais par dessus tout, elle ne comprenait pas les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes et cela la perturbait car elle ne savait jamais les réactions qu'ils induiraient._

_En tant qu'agent du Mossad, sa formation de terrain était supérieure à celle de l'italien et elle estimait qu'elle était plus qualifiée que lui pour certaines missions. Elle avait volontairement fait l'impasse sur certaines lacunes importantes et notamment son manque de connaissances des lois américaines, des procédures particulières au NCIS pour ne faire référence qu'à ses qualifications de technicienne d'interrogatoire, de la pratique de multiples langues étrangères, de ses connaissances variées des armes._

_De plus, elle rappelait volontiers de façon subtile à l'ancien marine qu'il lui était redevable et qu'il payait ainsi la dette qu'il avait contractée envers elle. Jamais elle n'avait dévoilé ce qui s'était passé dans son sous-sol lors de la mort de Aswari mais elle appuyait parfois sur le bouton pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. La seule chose qui lui avait échappé était le poste qu'elle convoitait, celui d'agent senior et bras droit de Gibbs._

_Elle n'avait pas compté sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas américaine, ni même agent du NCIS et que de ces faits, elle ne pourrait se voir attribuer le statut d'agent senior. Elle enrageait et complotait secrètement pour obliger la directrice Shepard à revenir sur sa décision et faire plier le secrétaire de la Marine afin de modifier cet état de fait. Elle espérait bien parvenir à ses fins afin de pouvoir s'éloigner du Mossad sans trop de risques._

_Elle avait laissé passé l'occasion d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en se montrant trop sure d'elle et la jalousie et la colère l'avaient porté à revoir sa stratégie. La directrice Shepard avait également vu son projet malmené et toutes deux s'étaient alliés pour évincer celui qui les gênait sans que l'ancien marine ne puisse un instant songé qu'il était manipulé. Sa détermination était revenue en force et elle comptait bien obtenir au moins une récompense sur deux. _

_Mais par-dessous tout, il était une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à l'italien, une chose qui brisait le rêve américain qu'elle avait fait lors de sa venue aux Etats-Unis en tant qu'officier de liaison, un rêve qui la libérait dans l'immédiat de l'emprise de son père sur sa vie personnelle. Elle n'avait pas su prendre la mesure du jeu auquel elle jouait et elle avait compris bien trop tard qu'elle avait en face d'elle un maître en la matière. Elle avait mésestimé l'homme en se basant sur son attitude désinvolte et ses bouffonneries. _

.

« J'obtiendrais ce que je veux, un jour ou l'autre » espéra t-elle. « Père a toujours souligné mon opiniâtreté et mon entêtement. J'arriverais à mes fins et si je croise à nouveau ta route, DiNozzo, prie pour que ma colère soit sous contrôle. »

_._

_._

_**Gibbs**_

_L'agent fédéral senior avait passé les six derniers mois à analyser la situation sous tous les angles possibles et à s'interroger sur sa part de responsabilité dans le départ brutal de Tony. Il s'était laissé influencer par l'officier du Mossad, trop reconnaissant d'être toujours en vie grâce à elle et surtout d'avoir pu éliminer l'assassin de l'agent Todd. Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point avec une étrangère ? Avait-il le complexe du survivant ou celui d'avoir vengé une mort inutile, même par personne interposée, pour avoir plié aux exigences de son ancienne coéquipière et maîtresse sans ruer dans les brancards plus que ça ? _

_Plus certainement, le chantage avait joué un rôle décisif dans sa capitulation. Il ne voulait pas voir le reste de son équipe éparpillée et il avait dû se forcer pour coopérer avec l'israélienne. Petit à petit, il avait basculé entre indignation et acceptation, il avait utilisé ses agents comme des pions au gré des enquêtes en les cantonnant à des tâches selon leurs compétences. Et en ça, Tony l'avait totalement perçé à jour comme il l'avait si bien fait remarquer le jour de son départ._

_Tony avait eu raison en sous-entendant qu'il les avait manipulés pour obtenir le meilleur d'eux et boucler les enquêtes. Il avait cherché à provoquer une émulation entre ses trois subordonnés dans l'espoir de faire ressortir le formidable travail de l'italien. Il avait lamentablement échoué et n'avait même pas pu sanctionner la jeune femme comme il le voulait lorsqu'elle avait dérobé les recherches de son bras droit._

_Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses dériver ainsi ? Il avait littéralement laissé tomber le meilleur agent qu'il avait jamais eu, le seul homme qui avait su le supporter durant plusieurs années, qui protégeait ses six heures comme personne, qui encaissait sa mauvaise humeur sans pratiquement broncher, qui attirait ses foudres sur lui afin de protéger ses coéquipiers. _

_L'italien était l'homme qui savait le faire rire comme seule Shannon, sa première femme, savait si bien le faire, qui pouvait désamorcer sa colère d'un simple sourire, qui le comprenait d'un seul regard, qui avait capté son attention en un clin d'œil et qui, lors de leur première rencontre, avait capturé son cœur en un battement. Et comme le bâtard qu'il était, il n'avait jamais fait un geste pour se rapprocher plus du jeune homme._

_Il avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps, à comprendre mais surtout accepter que son amitié pour DiNozzo n'était pas qu'amicale, elle dépassait largement les frontières d'une simple relation patron-employé, elle débordait également sur celle d'une franche camaraderie entre deux hommes si différents et pourtant avec tant de points communs. Il avait réalisé que le doux sentiment qu'il ressentait pour son agent s'apparentait furieusement à celui qu'il portait à sa femme Shannon._

_Et c'est cet amour naissant développé au fil des années qui l'avait submergé lorsque l'italien avait été prêt de mourir de la peste. Il avait alors surestimé sa force de caractère et n'avait pas su brider l'amour qu'il acceptait de reconnaître enfin. Seul le décès brutal de l'Agent Todd l'avait empêché de révéler ses sentiments à l'objet de sa flamme. Et c'est également cet amour qui l'avait porté à réagir de façon si intransigeante lorsqu'il avait reconnu Tony coupable de divulgation. Il s'était cru trahi et avait agi en conséquence sans chercher à approfondir les choses._

_Il y avait aussi autre chose qui le chiffonnait au sujet de la Directrice et de l'Officier du Mossad, quelque chose qui avait précipité l'escalade de l'attitude de l'israélienne, quelque chose qui le titillait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. C'était certainement lié à Tony, il en était persuadé, parce que ce n'était qu'envers lui qu'elle était devenue aussi vindicative et insultante._

_Il savait que David avait dû avoir le support de Shepard parce que Jenny avait été témoin de certains propos énoncés à l'encontre de l'italien sans qu'elle ne relève jamais ou ne désapprouve les termes. Il avait remarqué également que l'israélienne avait entraîné McGee dans sa cabale contre DiNozzo, il avait espéré que son agent saurait lui résister mais il fallait croire qu'elle avait une trop grande influence car il avait suivi le mouvement laissant de côté, sans état d'âme, les mois que Tony avait passés à le former._

_Il avait cru pouvoir raisonner l'italien en lui laissant quelques jours pour que sa colère s'apaise avant de le confronter. Mal lui en avait pris car, lorsqu'il s'était pointé chez lui au bout de trois jours, l'appartement était vide et le propriétaire ou ses voisins n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il était parti. Il avait pris cette découverte comme un échec personnel. Depuis, il lui arrivait de rêver de leurs retrouvailles ou de faire des cauchemars sur la mort de l'italien. Le sommeil le fuyait plus souvent qu'il ne lui était bénéfique._

_Il ne pouvait désormais plus que faire son mea culpa et espéré qu'un jour, il rencontrerait à nouveau le jeune homme et serait en mesure d'obtenir sa clémence à défaut de son pardon._

.

« J'espère sincèrement avoir l'occasion de te revoir, Tony et de te prouver que j'ai bien plus de choses à t'offrir que de la colère ou de la rancune » souhaita intérieurement l'ancien marine.

.

.

_En définitive, aucun des anciens équipiers de l'italien n'avait réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme qu'il était. Et plus important, aucun n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher suffisamment pour le connaître plus intimement mis à part le légiste qui l'avait adopté d'emblée lors de son intégration. Abby avait bien une relation plus proche sans pour autant avoir été la détentrice de tous les secrets de Tony, loin de là._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura réconcilié un peu avec certains membres et que leurs réflexions vous éclaireront sur leurs attitudes.

Suivant vos coms, je posterais le chapitre 4 plus tôt que prévu parce que celui-ci est sans dialogue donc pas vraiment intéressant.

A bientôt pour le prochain épisode…


	5. Chapitre 4  : Migration

Je tiens ici à remercier toutes les lectrices qui, même sans avoir laissé de coms, ont mis cette fic en alerte. Et je salue toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui sont venues s'ajouter à la liste des habituées de mes fics. J'espère simplement qu'elles auront l'occasion et l'envie de me faire part de leur avis en fin d'histoire, ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de connaître leur sentiment sur mes écrits.

Le précédent chapitre a été accueilli de façon mitigée mais c'était à prévoir. Cependant, il était nécessaire afin de bien mettre en place le point de vue de chacun puisque celui-ci aura des répercussions plus tard dans l'histoire.

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre qui va donner un tournant à mon histoire et faire avancer un peu les choses, je me doute que vous souhaitez toutes que ça bouge un peu.

Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, laissez vos impressions.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 4 : Migration**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Finalement, parfois le destin joue un rôle déterminant dans la vie de bien des gens. Les agents du NCIS allaient en être les premiers surpris._

_Un beau jour, une enquête obligea l'équipe à se déplacer au Texas, Dallas avait été le théâtre de la mort d'un marine et la directrice avait décidé d'y envoyer son équipe première dans l'espoir de soulager la tension qui régnait dans le building. Un an jour pour jour s'était écoulé depuis le départ de l'Agent DiNozzo et cet anniversaire créait des frictions entre certains agents._

_Un avion militaire qui devait se rendre à la base navale aérienne des forces de réserve de Fort Worth (Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Fort Worth* ou NAS Fort Worth JRB en abrégé) avait retardé son départ pour les convoyer rapidement sur les lieux, les lignes aériennes civiles ne leur permettaient pas d'arriver sans délai. Deux heures après l'annonce de leur enquête, l'équipe au complet, y compris une Abby hyper excitée mais sans Palmer absent pour maladie, prit place dans les fauteuils de l'aircraft._

_Les six membres s'installèrent dans les places centrales en vis à vis afin de pouvoir discuter de l'enquête durant les quelques heures de vol. Leur déplacement serait plus rapide que par voie commerciale mais ils avaient quand même plusieurs heures à meubler. Curieuse, Abby questionna son mentor sur leur base de destination._

_- Gibbs, tu connais l'aéroport où l'on va atterrir, ce n'est pas à Dallas avec un tel avion ?_

_- Non, Abby, nous sommes attendus à la base navale de Fort Worth confirma Gibbs. C'est une petite base qui sert à plusieurs corps militaires, armées et marine confondus, qui se sont regroupés là il y a quelques années. Elle sert pour tous types d'appareils tels que des F-14 Tomcat, F/A-18 Hornet and McDonnell Douglas C-9B Skytrain II ou aussi des C-40 Clipper, comme celui où nous avons pris place. D'autres appareils tels que le F/A-18 Hornet and KC-130 Hercules sont utilisés par le corps des Marines. Le seul aircraft de l'Air Force est le F-16 Fighting Falcon. (*) _

_- Tu m'étonneras toujours, bossman par tes connaissances gloussa doucement Abby._

_- Pas difficile, Abs, je suis déjà passé par la base avoua Gibbs en lui tapotant la main mais sans s'étendre sur le sujet._

_Ensuite, Gibbs enjoignit ses subordonnés à étudier le dossier de leur enquête ou de dormir un peu avant de se caler lui-même dans son fauteuil et de s'endormir quasi instantanément. La gothique lui jeta un regard attendri avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mentor avant de plonger également dans le sommeil. Ducky avait succombé depuis le départ. Seuls les trois subordonnés étaient encore bien éveillés et discutaient à mi-voix avant que la conversation ne retombe, faute de sujets à aborder._

_L'avion amorçait sa descente en prévision de l'atterrissage lorsque Gibbs ouvrit les yeux, il secoua Abby puis son vieil ami pour leur laisser le temps de se préparer. Il jeta un regard indifférent sur ses agents sans faire le moindre commentaire ou leur poser la moindre question. Il en allait ainsi depuis un an chaque fois qu'ils étaient amenés à se déplacer hors de la capitale._

_Son indifférence choquait McGee, agaçait David et consternait Jameson mais Gibbs n'en avait cure. Il avait un jour prié chacun de ses agents de se prendre en charge lors de leurs déplacements, de prévoir leurs besoins parce qu'il ne tolérerait pas d'être dérangé pour des broutilles. McGee comprit qu'en tant qu'agent senior, il lui incombait de faire les réservations, de trouver moyen de transport et hôtel, auparavant tâches réservées d'office à Tony. L'informaticien n'avait jamais pensé que l'italien était responsable de ces corvées._

_Le pilote leur annonçait bientôt qu'ils allaient atterrir et les priait d'attacher leurs ceintures. Le voyage s'était effectué sans réel inconfort mais au moins en un temps record. L'avion se posa sur l'aéroport et aussitôt débarqué, le groupe prit place dans les deux véhicules qui les attendaient. Ils furent conduits vers les bâtiments qui s'élevaient à l'autre bout du terrain où devaient les attendre le Commandant actuel, le Capitaine Smyers. Il les attendait dans son bureau, debout devant la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers ses visiteurs dès que la porte fut ouverte._

_- Entrez, Mesdames et messieurs salua t-il le groupe en s'avançant pour serrer les mains._

_Gibbs s'empressa de faire les présentations d'usage en mentionnant le nom et la qualité de chacun des membres de l'équipe. Puis tout le monde prit place sur une chaise, des boissons furent proposées et accueillies avec soulagement._

_- Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, je suppose que vous souhaitez vous rendre immédiatement sur la scène de crime annonça Smyers. Mes hommes sont à votre disposition, ils ont ordre de vous emmener là où vous souhaitez vous rendre. Demandez-leur tout ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin, ils vous le procureront._

_- Merci infiniment, Capitaine dit Gibbs en se levant. Nous allons sans tarder nous rendre sur les lieux du crime, plus le temps passe et plus les indices risquent d'être inutilisables._

_- Pas de crainte de ce côté, l'hôtel a une excellente réputation et le propriétaire est très respectueux de la loi commenta son interlocuteur. Il a donné l'ordre strict de conserver la pièce en l'état et interdit la circulation dans tout l'étage._

_- Vous l'avez rencontré, Capitaine ? demanda Gibbs, intrigué d'entendre Smyers donner tant de précisions._

_- Reçu un appel téléphonique de sa part indiqua son vis-à-vis. Il savait que vous atterririez ici même le plus tôt possible. Ne me demandez pas ajouta t-il en levant la main, j'ignore comment il savait. Bonne chance dans votre enquête, Agent Gibbs. Un avion sera à votre disposition pour votre retour quand vous le souhaiterez._

_- A plus tard donc, Capitaine._

_Et dans un bel ensemble, le reste de l'équipe se leva et repartit en direction des véhicules qui les attendaient avec leurs précédents chauffeurs au volant. Le chef d'équipe s'enquit de leur trajet et du temps._

_- Par la I-30 E, 20 mn pour couvrir les 13 miles qui nous séparent du centre de Dallas, Agent Gibbs si la circulation est fluide répondit leur chauffeur._

_- Ok, embarquons pour Dallas, Sergent conclut l'ancien marine en montant dans le premier véhicule._

_Abby et Ducky prirent place avec lui tandis que McGee, David et Jameson s'installaient dans le second. Malgré le but de leur voyage, les trois compagnons prirent plaisir au court voyage, le temps était beau et la chaleur supportable. Leur chauffeur leur indiquait au passage ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à voir ou les endroits à manger._

_Le court trajet leur prit effectivement le temps estimé par le sergent qui les déposa au pied de l'hôtel en leur indiquant qu'ils restaient tous deux à leur disposition, ils allaient se garer dans le parking et les attendraient dans le hall de l'hôtel. _

_L'hôtel « Les Glycines » portait bien son nom, des arbustes grimpaient le long de treilles et laissaient pendre leurs longues grappes de fleurs allant du blanc le plus pur au violet en passant par le rose. L'établissement respirait le luxe mais sans ostentation aucune. L'harmonieux mélange de style (verre et bois du mobilier) était de très bon goût, le personnel était empressé sans être obséquieux. _

_L'équipe au complet, Gibbs en tête, fit une entrée remarquée parmi les clients et visiteurs de l'établissement. Gibbs n'eut pas besoin de s'identifier, le blouson et la casquette à l'effigie du NCIS disaient tout à eux seuls. Un officier de police les accueillit lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'étage et s'avança vers eux. _

_- Agent Gibbs, je présume ? demanda t-il en s'adressant directement à Gibbs qui leva les sourcils d'étonnement._

_- Oui, c'est moi grogna Gibbs. Et vous êtes ?_

_- Détective Graham Stewart, police de Dallas indiqua le flic. Je suis chargé de l'enquête, du moins, j'étais chargé rectifia t-il rapidement lorsqu'il vit les sourcils de Gibbs se froncer. Nous avons sécurisé la scène de crime, recueilli les premiers témoignages possibles, obtenu noms et adresses des témoins._

_- Qu'en est-il du personnel de l'hôtel ? Sera-t-il coopératif ? voulut savoir l'agent fédéral un peu sceptique._

_- Aucun souci de ce côté, il a ordre de se mettre à votre disposition et si absolument nécessaire, vous pourrez au besoin présenter vos demandes particulières au propriétaire l'informa le détective._

_- Rarement eu autant de bonne volonté surtout lorsqu'un meurtre a lieu dans un endroit aussi public et chic qu'un hôtel comme celui-ci bougonna Gibbs de plus en plus curieux. Pour quelles raisons est-il aussi coopératif ?_

_- A vrai dire, je crois que le propriétaire connaît la chanson et qu'il ne veut pas avoir d'ennui reconnut le flic tentant de minimiser les choses._

_- Un homme sage, Jethro, si tu veux mon humble avis intervint le légiste. Dr Mallard, légiste se présenta t-il ensuite. Puis-je accéder à la chambre ?_

_- Bien sûr, Docteur répliqua derechef Stewart. Nicholson, accompagnez le Dr Mallard jusqu'à la chambre, je vous prie ordonna t-il poliment à l'un de ses hommes._

_- Mes agents également précisa Gibbs en faisant signe aux trois autres de suivre Ducky._

_Stewart revint ensuite vers Gibbs et Abby qui attendait sagement à ses côtés. Il soupira avant de poursuivre la discussion._

_- Ecoutez, Agent Gibbs se lança t-il, le propriétaire, M. Paddington a repris les affaires en main l'année dernière sauvant non seulement l'hôtel mais également les 150 emplois menacés. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à remettre tout à flot non seulement pour cet hôtel mais également celui dont il a hérité à Fort Worth. Il possède également un ranch d'élevage de chevaux près de Brenbook Lake. C'est un homme très occupé mais qui se rendra disponible si besoin._

_- C'est lui qui vous a chargé de nous dire tout ça ? demanda Gibbs surpris par toutes ces infos qu'il n'avait pas sollicité._

_- Oh, non et il n'aime pas que l'on parle de ses affaires affirma le policier. Vous êtes ici au dernier étage de l'hôtel, c'est celui qui est exclusivement réservé à l'usage du propriétaire, de sa famille et de ses invités personnels. Or, M. Paddington n'a jamais autorisé quiconque à utiliser cette suite depuis au moins deux mois. La clé électronique qui permet d'accéder par l'ascenseur à cet étage n'existe qu'en deux modèles, l'un est détenu par le gérant pour le service de nettoyage et l'autre par le propriétaire._

_- Donc comment notre marine s'est-il retrouvé ici ? questionna Abby s'immisçant dans la conversation. Il doit être impossible de venir ici sans la bonne clé, je présume ?_

_- Exact, jeune dame lui sourit Stewart. Et vous êtes ? osa t-il afin d'être présenté._

_- Abby Scuito, scientifique au NCIS l'informa la gothique._

_- Oh, j'aurais dû deviner soupira Stewart._

_Gibbs commençait visiblement à être agacé par les allusions de ce policier. Comment avait-il obtenu ces renseignements ?_

_- Dites-moi, Stewart, qui vous a rencardé sur nous ?_

_- Eh bien, en toute logique, j'ai appelé la base NAS à Fort Worth. Un capitaine Smyers m'a précisé qu'il n'était pas compétent pour enquêter sur un meurtre fut-il celui d'un marine._

_- Exact, ce n'est qu'une base de réserve nota l'ancien marine. Donc, il vous a orienté vers nous ?_

_- Oh non, ce n'est pas lui. J'étais en ligne avec le capitaine lorsque M. Paddington est arrivé inopinément et m'a soufflé d'aviser le NCIS du meurtre en appelant directement votre directrice le renseigna diligemment le flic. Elle m'a indiqué qu'elle envoyait sa meilleure équipe, je lui ai demandé de me préciser vos noms, votre moyen de transport, ce genre de choses afin de savoir à qui j'aurais à faire._

_- Comment M. Paddington savait-il qu'il fallait avertir notre service ? spécula Gibbs. En général, nous sommes inconnus du grand public remarqua t-il._

_- Demandez-lui à l'occasion si vous le rencontrez proposa le policier d'un ton retenu. _

_- Sûrement quelqu'un qui a déjà eu à faire avec nous, Gibbs ou qui a entendu parler de nous suggéra Abby._

_- Oui, j'aurais quelques questions à poser à ce monsieur de toute façon concéda l'agent fédéral. Bien, merci pour votre coopération, Détective. Si j'ai besoin, je ferais appel à vous si vous êtes d'accord._

_- Sans problème, Agent Gibbs accorda Stewart. Nous avons déjà bossé à quelques reprises avec le FBI fit-il avec une moue. J'espère que notre éventuelle collaboration se passera mieux. Mlle Scuito, notre laboratoire sera honoré de vous prêter ses locaux si vous en avez besoin. _

_- Ah, je suis en villégiature et non pas en service mais merci quand même pour l'avoir suggéré, Détective sourit la gothique._

_- Remerciez M. Paddington, c'est lui qui l'a proposé rit Stewart devant l'air stupéfait de la jeune femme. A vrai dire, comme il a fortement participé à la modernisation de nos équipements, notre département ne pouvait faire autrement que d'accéder à sa modeste requête. La morgue sera également à la disposition de votre légiste si vous souhaitez effectuer l'autopsie à Dallas, Agent Gibbs._

_- D'accord, Détective, nous verrons ça avec Ducky._

_- Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré et à bientôt sans doute finit le détective._

_En les saluant et sur ces paroles, il fit signe à ses hommes et tous quittèrent l'étage. Abby les suivit des yeux et s'empressa de rattraper Gibbs qui avait pris le chemin de la chambre._

_- « Mystère et meurtre à Dallas », ça ferait un bon titre de roman, tu ne trouves pas pouffa Abby. J'ai hâte de pouvoir rencontrer cet énigmatique M. Paddington qui semble en savoir pas mal sur nous._

_- Moi aussi, à vrai dire, Abby approuva Gibbs. Nous allons terminer les interrogatoires préliminaires, rassembler tous les indices, récupérer le corps et nous nous mettrons en quête de notre informateur. De toute façon, j'ai quelques questions en suspens pour lui._

_- Très bien, Mister opina la scientifique. Et en passant, je te remercie de m'avoir autorisé à t'accompagner même si je suis en vacances._

_- De rien, Abs sourit son mentor. Nous avions bien besoin tous d'un petit changement d'air surtout ces jours-ci indiqua t-il en faisant référence à la période de l'année qui marquait un anniversaire que certains auraient souhaité oublié. _

_Il avait décidé d'offrir ce petit plaisir à la jeune femme comme pour s'amender envers elle de son attitude lors du départ de DiNozzo. Il s'estimait responsable et fautif d'avoir manqué de discernement à cette époque et cela avait coûté à la gothique une amitié qui lui tenait à cœur. DiNozzo et elle étaient plus proches que des amis, ils étaient plus comme frère et sœur, ils avaient des goûts en commun et ils se liguaient parfois pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs collègues._

_Gibbs avait souvent été indulgent envers les deux jeunes gens. D'une part, parce qu'il considérait la jeune femme un peu comme une fille de substitution et d'autre part, parce que ses sentiments pour DiNozzo le poussait à lui laisser de temps en temps l'occasion d'exprimer cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il appréciait même s'il s'en défendait. Et étant enfant unique, Tony n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de connaître ses joies de faire des blagues à d'autres, son enfance s'étant passée presque exclusivement au contact d'adultes._

_Il avait donc difficilement supporté le climat froid et tendu qui s'était instauré entre Abby et lui après le départ de son agent. Durant plus de deux mois, la laborantine lui avait fait part des résultats des tests par mail refusant de s'adresser à lui. Lorsqu'il était parvenu à laver publiquement son ancien bras droit de tout soupçon de divulgation d'informations, elle avait lentement révisé son attitude. Il avait néanmoins fallu près de six mois pour amadouer à nouveau sa fille de cœur et retrouver une Abby plus abordable._

_Il avait retenu la leçon et s'était juré de faire amende honorable dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il avait estimé que ce petit voyage hors de la capitale serait un bon moyen de payer une dette imaginaire pour elle mais réelle pour lui. Il ferait en sorte que ces quelques jours puissent lui changer les idées et l'aide à redevenir la Abby qu'il aimait, souriante, pleine d'énergie et d'entrain qu'elle était avant toute cette affaire déplaisante._

_Il sortit de ces réflexions lorsque Ducky lui tapota le bras pour attirer son attention._

_- Ca va, Jethro ? l'interrogea le légiste._

_- Oui, Ducky le rassura t-il. Quelques souvenirs qui remontent à la surface avoua t-il simplement._

_- Pas étonnant vu l'époque nota l'écossais. Moi aussi, j'ai tendance à me souvenir assura t-il en soupirant._

_- Qu'as-tu pour moi, Ducky ? s'enquit enfin l'ancien marine revenant à des préoccupations plus terre à terre._

_- Notre marine a été étranglé indiqua le médecin. Sa mort remonte sans doute entre 36 à 48 heures, la climatisation a été poussée à fond, elle a donc retardée la rigidité cadavérique et la décomposition du corps. Je pense néanmoins ne pas me tromper dans mon estimation de l'heure du décès. _

_- Autre chose qui nous aiderait ? _

_- La chambre a servi à des ébats sexuels et tes agents ont recueilli les indices : liquide séminal et vaginal, cheveux et tout ce qu'ils ont pu trouver._

_- Le service de surveillance nous apporte les DVD des caméras de surveillance, patron annonça McGee. Cet hôtel est décidément moderne, il conserve les DVD durant plusieurs mois._

_- La police nous offre son labo et sa morgue pour effectuer tout sur place si nous le souhaitons indiqua Gibbs._

_- Hum, en quel honneur ou à qui devons-nous ces facilités ? _

_- Apparemment, la police doit quelque chose au propriétaire de l'hôtel et celui-ci leur a suggéré de nous retourner le service dit Gibbs en haussant les épaules._

_- Bien, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et si la morgue est aussi bien équipée que la nôtre, je peux faire l'autopsie ici même admit le légiste. Nous pourrons sans doute en profiter pour passer quelques jours ici et souffler un peu souffla t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'équipe._

_- C'était bien mon intention, Ducky révéla l'ancien marine. Si nous parvenons à résoudre ce meurtre rapidement et que notre meurtrier sait faire preuve de tact en se laissant capturer, nous aurons sans doute quelques jours de répit pour profiter d'une relâche._

_- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu as entraîné Abigail avec nous approuva alors l'écossais._

_- Tout à fait, j'espère qu'elle se changera un peu les idées et si elle souhaite pousser le voyage et faire une visite à ses parents, elle n'est pas très loin._

_- Futé et très malin de ta part, Jethro nota le vieil homme en souriant. Bon, je vais de ce pas m'enquérir pour obtenir le transport de ce monsieur et me mettre au travail._

_- Je vais moi aussi trouver un endroit où nous pourrons nous installer déclara son ami._

_Chacun des deux hommes fit donc appel à un employé de l'hôtel pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Durant ce temps, l'équipe continuait son travail habituel dans un silence qui, lui, était tout sauf normal. La tension qui avait présidé le départ était toujours palpable mais s'y ajoutait aussi une sorte d'anticipation, comme si un évènement inattendu allait se produire et que tous en étaient conscients._

.

.

.

_**(* Information trouvée sur Wikipédia en anglais)**_

.

On progresse lentement mais sûrement. A vous de spéculer sur la suite et de me faire part de vos idées quant au prochain chapitre.


	6. Chapitre 5  : Investigation

Je vois que les spéculations sur l'identité du fameux propriétaire vont bon train. Il vous faudra cependant attendre encore un peu pour vérifier si vos suppositions sont exactes ou si vous avez un peu trop présumé !

En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre qui va se concentrer plus sur l'enquête – qui au demeurant, n'est pas le centre de mon histoire – avant de prendre une toute autre direction.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 5 : Investigation**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_Ducky s'en fut avec le corps pour effectuer l'autopsie à la morgue locale. Il eut la surprise de découvrir que le légiste en place était le Dr James Fergusson, un homme tout à fait charmant d'une quarantaine d'années. Ducky et lui s'étaient rencontrés à un congrès deux ans auparavant et avaient sympathisé, le courant était bien passé entre eux et ils étaient restés en contact épisodiquement au gré de symposiums ou de congrès divers._

_La morgue était située dans un bâtiment qui jouxtait le building moderne de la police de Dallas. Le service médico-légal occupait le rez-de-chaussée et la lumière du jour entrait par de grandes fenêtres teintées qui laissaient passer la lumière mais filtraient parfaitement le soleil, la fraîcheur était alors agréable au plus fort de la chaleur extérieure. La climatisation était minimale et tout à fait supportable._

_La salle d'autopsie était vaste et bien aménagée, équipée de tout ce qui était nécessaire. Le NCIS était bien appareillé mais la morgue de Dallas semblait plutôt bien fournie également. Ducky avait sous la main tout ce qui était nécessaire pour pratiquer l'autopsie mais également faire des radios ou des scanners sans avoir à changer de pièce ou importer des appareils._

_Le Dr Fergusson se proposa pour assister son confrère, ce que Ducky accepta en l'absence de son fidèle assistant Palmer resté à Washington pour cause de maladie. Les deux hommes discutaient de tout et de rien, l'écossais régalait son hôte d'histoires comme à son habitude. Le travail s'effectua sans incident et en un temps record, les conclusions du médecin étaient en accord avec ses estimations précédentes. Le corps fut placé dans l'un des tiroirs réfrigérés avant de pouvoir être rendu à sa famille._

_Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Gibbs avait pu s'installer dans une salle que le département de police de Dallas avait mise à leur disposition lorsque l'ancien marine avait sollicité l'aide du détective Stewart, trop heureux d'aider l'agence fédérale._

_McGee s'était aussitôt connecté sur la base de données de l'agence fédérale pour trouver les infos sur leur victime dont le portefeuille et les plaques d'identification avaient été trouvé dans une ruelle à quelques blocs de l'hôtel par un employé municipal qui nettoyait les abords d'un parc, il avait déposé sa trouvaille au commissariat de police le plus proche, c'est-à-dire celui du Détective Steward orientant ainsi le policier vers l'enquête._

_McGee devait ensuite visionner les vidéos des caméras de surveillance tandis que David et Jameson se chargeaient de requérir l'aide du labo scientifique de la police pour effectuer les analyses des indices trouvés sur la scène de crime. Ensuite, ils avaient l'ordre de retranscrire les témoignages qu'ils avaient obtenus un peu plus tôt._

_David avait été assigné aux interrogatoires des témoins et du personnel de l'hôtel. Gibbs lui avait flanqué Jameson dans les pattes afin de se débarrasser de l'agent qu'il ne supportait que difficilement. Il avait souhaité éloigner l'israélienne qu'il sentait énervée par l'évocation pourtant discrète de la date anniversaire qu'était ce jour-là. Il n'avait aucun désir de se justifier d'être de mauvaise humeur à cause d'elle et sa vue lui rappelait sans cesse que l'italien avait fui par sa faute._

_Le Détective Stewart s'était porté volontaire pour leur servir d'agent de liaison et au besoin, de renfort. L'homme avait l'air d'être un électron libre au sein du département d'après les quelques bribes de conversation que Gibbs avait entendues. Il avait eu des partenaires qui n'avaient pas fait long feu, agacé par une attitude un peu trop désinvolte pour eux selon les critères stricts qu'ils estimaient devoir convenir à leur profession._

_En un sens, Stewart lui rappelait DiNozzo non seulement par son comportement mais également par son physique. Il était aussi grand que Gibbs mais il était aussi brun et bronzé que l'italien, il avait des yeux verts foncés, moins beaux que ceux de Tony. Il était aussi un brun blagueur, ce qui semblait également lui occasionner quelques déboires avec ses collègues._

_Le policier s'employa à satisfaire du mieux qu'il put aux desiderata de l'ancien marine dans un minimum de temps. Leur installation fut donc rapide et leur permit de se mettre au travail dans les meilleurs délais. Gibbs sollicita l'adresse d'un bon café pour recharger son besoin de boisson et Stewart l'accompagna lui-même à quelques pâtés de maisons du commissariat. Il en profita pour faire quelques commentaires sur l'ambiance de son lieu de travail et précisa enfin qu'il avait à son actif quelques rencontres amicales avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel dont il appréciait la cordialité et la simplicité malgré son rang et sa richesse._

_A cette information, Gibbs leva des sourcils d'étonnement mais ne commenta pas plus. Il attendit que le détective poursuive sur le sujet mais ne provoqua pas d'autres révélations en faisant une remarque quelconque. Cependant, Stewart ne poussa pas plus avant le sujet signalant simplement à l'ancien marine qu'il se ferait sa propre opinion lorsque les deux hommes se rencontreraient, qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas influencer le fédéral dans un sens ou dans l'autre dans la mesure où M. Paddington pourrait être lié à l'enquête._

_Revenus au commissariat chargé de son précieux poison, Gibbs fit le point sur les premiers éléments découverts par ses agents avant de se plonger dans ses pensées personnelles tout en étudiant le mince dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux en attendant le rapport d'autopsie de Ducky._

_A la morgue, Ducky s'apprêtait à nettoyer la salle à la fin de l'autopsie lorsqu'il fut arrêté par son confrère._

.

_- Oh, Ducky, inutile de vous y atteler, notre personnel de service est là pour ça précisa t-il en appuyant sur un bouton. Venez, gagnons mon bureau et vous pourrez rédiger votre rapport._

.

_Il entraîna le Dr Mallard vers son bureau où Ducky s'installa pour rédiger son rapport qu'il transmit via l'informatique à McGee._

.

_- Bien, maintenant que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé ? proposa le légiste local._

_- Ah, pas de refus, mon cher ami accepta gracieusement l'écossais._

_Les deux légistes s'engagèrent ensuite dans une discussion philosophique qui les occupa jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi._

_- Eh bien, voilà une journée qui arrive à son terme annonça le Dr Fergusson. Que pensez-vous d'aller se restaurer dans un petit troquet que je connais bien ? Votre équipe vous pardonnerait-elle cette escapade loin d'elle pour ce soir ?_

_- Sans aucun doute assura le médecin. Je vais prévenir l'Agent Gibbs qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement._

.

_Ducky partit à la recherche de son téléphone, joignit Gibbs et engagea avec lui une courte conversation._

.

_- Jethro, le Dr Fergusson m'invite à partager son dîner si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient._

_- Duck, prends ton temps approuva l'agent fédéral. Nous en avons encore pour une bonne heure et nous irons également à la recherche d'un restaurant ensuite nous tenterons de trouver un hôtel._

_- Oui, bien sûr un hôtel déclara Ducky._

.

_Fergusson lui fit un grand signe en entendant cette phrase._

.

_- Ducky, vous avez des chambres réservées à celui de Paddington, du moins pour cette nuit l'informa t-il. Personne ne vous en a fait part ?_

_- Ah, non, personne n'a songé à nous le dire, mon cher nota le vieil homme. Jethro…_

_- Oui, j'ai entendu, Ducky le coupa l'ancien marine. On dirait que des arrangements ont déjà été faits._

_- Dieu bénisse ce cher homme, il a pensé à tout souligna le légiste._

_- Bien, on se retrouvera donc à l'hôtel conclut Jethro. Passe une bonne soirée, Duck et à plus tard._

_- Merci, mon ami dit Ducky. Bonne soirée également._

.

_Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et s'en furent chacun vers leur occupation. Gibbs houspilla ses agents pour obtenir les infos préliminaires à toute enquête. McGee avait déjà parcouru le dossier militaire du jeune marine et était maintenant plongé dans l'étude des comptes bancaires de la victime. Tout était en marche et pourtant, Gibbs n'était pas satisfait comme à chaque fois qu'une enquête démarrait trop lentement à son goût._

_McGee avait fini par comprendre que l'impatience de Gibbs à résoudre une affaire était proportionnelle à la vitesse à laquelle les indices parlaient. Plus les preuves étaient longues à trouver, plus l'irritation de son patron augmentait. Et cette affaire était de cet acabit. Il semblait que peu d'éléments avaient été laissé au hasard._

.

_- McGee lâcha soudain l'ancien marine faisant sursauter le jeune informaticien._

_- Patron répondit-il enfin après avoir repris son aplomb. Rien d'anormal dans les relevés bancaires de notre victime, aucun versement ou retrait extraordinaire. Aucun compte caché non plus apparemment, il vivait sur sa paie sans faire d'extras. Le Sergent Mark Porter ne vivait pas au dessus de ses moyens. Engagé dans la marine dès sa majorité, il est âgé de 35 ans, natif de Fort Alamo, il est célibataire, possède un véhicule qui date quelques années, une petite maison dans la banlieue de Dallas._

_- Ses relevés téléphoniques ont donné quelque chose ?_

_- J'ai lancé une recherche mais là aussi rien d'anormal, pas de numéro appelé en dehors de l'état et aucun reçu d'ailleurs non plus. Il semble que la vie de notre sergent soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire._

_- Alors comment se fait-il qu'un homme dont la vie soit aussi morne se retrouve sur une table d'autopsie, étranglé ? Il n'est manifestement pas décédé de mort naturelle ironisa l'ancien marine. Je veux des réponses et vite commença à s'énerver Gibbs._

.

_Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que David et Jameson revenaient de leur périple à la rencontre des rares témoins que la police avait pu localiser. Tous deux s'installèrent devant un ordinateur mis à leur disposition et attendirent le bon vouloir de Gibbs qui n'allait pas manquer de les interroger sur leur travail. Si Jameson était encore un peu trop perturbé par l'attitude de son patron, il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer tandis que l'israélienne ne cachait pas son mécontentement._

.

_- Alors ! les fustigea soudain leur patron. Un témoignage intéressant qui nous aiderait à découvrir le coupable._

_- Aucun qui puisse nous servir pour l'instant, Gibbs commença David. Notre victime a été aperçu dans le hall de l'hôtel il y a trois jours, seul. Il a dîné au restaurant de l'établissement vers 20:00 et est parti vers 21:30, toujours seul. Il a demandé au personnel l'adresse d'un bar sympa, l'employé l'a orienté vers « Le Timberlake » à deux pas d'ici, il s'y est rendu et en est reparti vers 1:00 d'après le portier. Ensuite, plus personne ne semble l'avoir vu, aucun membre du personnel de l'hôtel ne l'a vu revenir._

_- Bien, attendons donc de voir ce que donnera l'analyse des caméras de surveillance pour poursuivre déclara le leader de l'équipe. McGee, vous continuerez demain annonça t-il soudain. Il est temps d'aller dîner, vous avez des chambres retenues à l'hôtel. Allez, hors d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis décréta t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers la sortie._

_- Vous venez avec nous, patron ? s'enquit avec hardiesse Jameson._

_- Non, je reste vérifier quelques infos, je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant lui fut-il répondu._

.

_A cette réponse, les trois jeunes gens saluèrent leur chef et prirent le chemin de la sortie sans plus s'inquiéter. Dès qu'ils disparurent de sa vue, Gibbs poussa un soupir de soulagement, il en avait assez de les voir parfois. Il referma le dossier qu'il avait devant lui et qu'il avait pris comme excuse, s'empara de son téléphone et appela Abby que le Détective Stewart avait déposé plus tôt au laboratoire scientifique._

_La jeune femme répondit à la seconde sonnerie et salua son mentor avec excitation, signe que son périple au sein du sanctuaire scientifique était un bon moment pour elle. Gibbs sourit et l'invita à le rejoindre pour aller se restaurer ensemble. La gothique lui apprit qu'elle allait accompagner l'officier Bella Cartwright qui l'avait invité si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il soupira mais assura la jeune femme qu'elle était libre de sa soirée. Il raccrocha en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien faire lorsque Stewart se pointa dans l'embrasure de la porte._

.

_- Agent Gibbs, puis-je vous faire une proposition ?_

_- Dites toujours, Détective et je verrais dit Gibbs réservant sa réponse._

_- Puisque vous semblez avoir été abandonné par votre équipe, je vous invite à vous joindre à moi pour un dîner si vous êtes partant._

.

_Intérieurement, Gibbs bénit le policier pour cette invitation inopinée qui lui permettrait de passer quelques heures sans avoir à ruminer des pensées noires. Il se leva, se saisit de sa veste qu'il enfila._

.

_- Où m'emmenez-vous ? s'enquit-il._

_- Tout dépend de ce que vous aimez comme cuisine, on trouve pas mal de restaurants à Dallas avec des spécialités bien différentes. Vous aimez quel type de cuisine ? L'italienne ? Pour ma part, je suis un consommateur régulier de plats italiens mais on peut aller autre part si vous voulez proposa le détective lorsqu'il vit le fédéral tiquer à la mention de cuisine italienne._

_- Non, ça m'ira très bien décida rapidement Gibbs mais avec un peu de réticence qui ne passa pas inaperçu._

_Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement éviter tout ce qui lui rappellerait de loin ou de près son ancien agent._

_- Je vous vois plutôt comme un gourmet et un bon steak ne doit pas vous faire peur, je présume. Dans ce cas, je vous emmène chez Nick & Sam déclara Stewart, c'est chic mais l'endroit est agréable et la cuisine délicieuse._

_- Alors, en avant dit simplement Gibbs en suivant l'homme._

.

_Quelques minutes en voiture et les deux hommes étaient rendus devant un bel établissement dont le parking semblait bonder. Le détective ne s'arrêta pas pour se garer à l'étonnement du fédéral, il fit le tour et prit une entrée latérale qu'il franchit avant de parquer son véhicule et d'éclairer son invité._

.

_- Les propriétaires sont devenus des amis au fil du temps, je suis toujours le bienvenu quel que soit le moment où je passe et le nombre de personnes que j'amène indiqua le policier tout en guidant son compagnon vers la porte qui menait visiblement dans une salle de restaurant plus intime que celle qui donnait sur l'avenue principale. Nous serons plus tranquilles ici que dans l'autre salle et Nick pourra venir nous saluer quand il pourra sans être importuné trop souvent sourit Stewart._

.

_Le policier salua le personnel qu'il croisa et s'avança vers celui qui semblait l'attendre, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

.

_- Eh, salut, Graham l'aborda l'homme en lui tapant sur l'épaule en guise de bienvenue. Bien longtemps que nous ne t'avons vu ici._

_- Ah, le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est, Sam, on pense avoir le temps de visiter les amis et le temps passe avant qu'on ne réalise qu'il y a un bon moment qu'on n'a vu personne répondit le flic en rendant l'accolade. Je te présente l'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS, il est ici pour affaire._

_- Agent Gibbs fit Sam en tendant la main à l'ancien marine. Bienvenue dans mon modeste établissement plaisanta le restaurateur. Vous êtes ici pour le meurtre du marine à l'hôtel des Glycines, je présume supposa son hôte. Pauvre bougre, mourir ainsi, c'est toujours une tragédie pour ces hommes qui servent leur pays soupira t-il encore._

_- Ancien militaire ! supputa Gibbs._

_- Oui, ranger durant plus de 20 ans avant de me lancer dans le métier avec mon ami avoua l'homme en souriant. Et vous, si je suis correct, ancien marine ?_

_- Touché, sniper et officier de réserve précisa Gibbs._

_- Wouah, tout ça. Et vous ajoutez agent fédéral, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme se moqua gentiment le restaurateur. Prenez place, je suis à vous dans quelques instants et la première boisson vous servie sous peu est pour la maison, il suffit de passer votre commande._

.

_Gibbs demanda son poison habituel, ce qui fit sourire Stewart qui commanda une bière._

.

_Et ceci renforce encore la similitude avec DiNozzo soupira Gibbs intérieurement._

.

_- Vous semblez bien pensif remarqua soudain le policier._

_- Oui, vous me faites songer à quelqu'un avoua presque malgré lui l'ancien marine._

_- Quelqu'un de bien, je présume souligna Stewart. Vous ne semblez pas supporter la médiocrité ou l'incompétence d'après le peu que j'ai pu observé aujourd'hui._

_- Vous avez raison._

_- Qui était-ce si ce n'est pas trop demandé ?_

_- Mon second._

_- L'agent McGee ? s'étonna le policier qui ne pensait pas à cette réponse._

_- Oh, non rectifia le fédéral. Mon ancien bras droit, un ancien détective des services de police de Baltimore._

_- Ah ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Mort au combat ?_

_- Non fut la réponse laconique de Gibbs qui ne s'étendit pas._

_- Je suis désolé de vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je ne pensais pas être un oiseau de mauvaise augure plaisanta le détective._

_- Pas du tout, au contraire le contredit Gibbs._

_- Alors, parlez-moi de lui que je puisse comprendre ce qui fait que vous pensez à lui en me voyant demanda simplement le flic._

.

_Alors, sans doute submergé par la nostalgie, Gibbs évoqua le souvenir de l'italien avec le policier, les bons souvenirs comme les mauvais et notamment l'épisode de la peste pneumonique toujours si vivace dans son esprit. Le repas se déroula au gré des anecdotes amusantes ou plus sérieuses mais toujours tournant autour de Tony. Stewart comprit alors que l'ancien marine avait grandement apprécié l'agent. Il ne put toutefois découvrir la raison de son départ que Gibbs ne donna pas._

_La soirée finalement apporta à Gibbs un apaisement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps et il remercia le policier au moment de se séparer devant l'hôtel. Les deux hommes avaient conclu comme une trêve implicite et Stewart savait qu'il le devait au fait qu'il rappelait un homme bien à cet ancien marine plutôt avare de ses sentiments._

_Ils se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se quitter. Gibbs récupéra la clé de sa chambre et demanda si ses collègues étaient tous présents, ce que lui confirma le veilleur. Il était donc le dernier rentré mais la soirée s'était bien déroulée et il n'en éprouva aucun remords. Il gagna rapidement sa chambre, prit une douche rapide et se glissa dans les draps frais._

_Il doutait de pouvoir s'endormir rapidement, remuer tous ses souvenirs l'avaient non pas rendu triste mais envieux d'un temps à jamais disparu. Finalement, il soupira, se tourna et s'enfonça dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte._

.

.

.

.

Voilà, ce n'est sans doute pas ce que vous vouliez lire mais savoir mettre l'eau à la bouche est un bon moyen de vous tenir en haleine, n'est ce pas ?

Le prochain chapitre sera une révélation. Soyez donc au rendez-vous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos coms. Je les lis scrupuleusement et remercie toutes celles qui ont la gentillesse de me faire part de leurs remarques.

A bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Consternation

Merci à celles qui me laissent leur avis, à toutes les nouvelles qui rejoignent le clan de mes lectrices.

Voici une première réponse à quelques propositions et à certains spéculations. Je vois que vous avez bien suivi ma façon de relier les évènements entre eux et surtout, je ne pouvais vous faire languir plus longtemps sur ce que vous vous demandiez toutes.

Voici donc un chapitre qui remportera sans doute votre adhésion mais qui sera suivi d'un autre plus passionnant encore.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 6 : Consternation**_

.

_Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe se retrouva dans la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner mais aussi pour discuter de leur prochain hébergement car un congrès prévu de longue date avait overbooké les réservations des hôtels de toute la ville. En dernier ressort, il leur serait sans doute possible de trouver quelques lits sur la base navale mais Gibbs ne souhaitait pas, pour l'instant, retenir cette solution. Leur liberté de mouvement et de paroles serait plus facile s'ils restaient près de la scène de crime et à portée de ravitaillement en café potable._

_Lorsque la collation fut terminée pour lui, Gibbs donna le signal du départ emportant un gobelet de l'excellent café avec lui. L'ancien marine avait décidé qu'il lui faudrait avoir une entrevue avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel, il attendait donc de pouvoir fixer le rendez-vous avec le gérant de l'établissement, un certain Ben Richardson comme le mentionnait son badge, qui avait contacté son patron et lui avait indiqué que les agents du NCIS avaient quelques questions à lui poser._

_Gibbs souhaitait le rencontrer à Dallas mais l'homme lui fit répondre qu'il ne se déplacerait pas de nouveau en ville avant plusieurs jours, si l'agent voulait le voir, à lui de se rendre à son domicile. Richardson fut gêné de rapporter la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son employeur, ce dernier ne laissait pas d'autre choix aux fédéraux que de se rendre au ranch de M. Paddington où ils seraient reçus pour l'entretien sollicité._

_Gibbs ne paraissait pas vraiment enchanté de cette solution mais il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et accepta le rendez-vous proposé. Il s'enquit de leur lieu de destination et Richardson s'empressa de leur donner les indications nécessaires à leur périple. L'équipe au complet, Abby compris, reprit donc place dans les véhicules que les marines engagèrent dans la circulation fluide de cette fin de matinée._

.

_- Nous devons aller à Benbrook Lake, Sergent annonça Gibbs à son chauffeur._

_- Bien, Agent Gibbs opina le marine. Ce ne sera pas très long. Où devez-vous vous rendre exactement ?_

_- Sur la propriété d'un certain Paddington, « Ultima Fortuna Ranch » le renseigna l'agent fédéral en donnant le nom que Richardson lui avait indiqué. Vous connaissez ?_

_- Qui ne connaît pas le « Ranch de la Dernière Chance » n'est pas du coin, Agent Gibbs sourit son interlocuteur. Même si le nom a été modifié, il reste que c'est le plus populaire des haras du coin. Eh, oui, je connais l'endroit._

_- Dites-moi, Sergent, combien de temps jusqu'à notre destination ?_

.

_Le Sergent sourit légèrement et pensa, à part lui, que l'agent fédéral ne devait pas être un homme patient, il lui avait déjà posé cette même question hier au sujet du trajet de la base à Dallas. Sans rien montrer, il répondit simplement à la demande de l'ancien marine._

.

_- Le trajet n'est pas long, une cinquantaine de miles donc nous en avons pour une bonne heure si nous pouvons sortir rapidement de la ville._

_- L'homme semble être quelqu'un qui compte par ici nota l'agent senior._

_- Eh bien, en fait, même si son installation dans notre canton est assez récente, un an approximativement, et qu'il est anglais, il a réussi le pari de remettre sur pied l'hôtel en peu de temps indiqua le sergent. Ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant en fait parce que ma fiancée, Mina, y travaille, elle a pu garder son emploi, a même reçu une augmentation et de meilleures conditions de travail._

_- Vous semblez l'apprécier, Sergent. Comment est-il ? A quoi devons-nous nous attendre ?_

_- A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais personnellement rencontré, Monsieur concéda le marine. Je ne sais que ce que ma fiancée m'en dit._

_- Et que vous dit votre fiancée au sujet de son patron ? sollicita l'ancien marine dans l'espoir de se faire une idée sur leur prochaine rencontre._

_- C'est un homme juste, ouvert à la discussion, qui aime plaisanter mais s'est aussi être très sérieux indiqua le chauffeur. Il n'hésite jamais à prendre le temps d'écouter si c'est important, il connaît son affaire et sait de quoi il parle. Il sait désamorcer une situation ou un conflit en un rien de temps._

_- Un homme d'affaires compétent, en somme résuma le leader de l'équipe du NCIS._

_- Tout à fait d'après les propos de Mina approuva le marine._

_- Un homme aussi bien doit certainement être marié, avoir des enfants, Sergent dit Abby. Personne ne l'a mentionné pourtant._

_- Sans doute parce qu'il est célibataire répondit le Sergent. Pas faute cependant d'être poursuivi par pas mal de jeunes filles et de femmes en mal d'un mari, faut dire qu'il est bel homme, un charme qui ne laisse pas indifférent selon Mina. C'est un beau parti par ici, sa fortune en fait un mari potentiel très acceptable pour beaucoup de veuves ou de femmes intéressées._

_- Vous écoutez les cancans, Sergent ? s'étonna Gibbs en entendant ses propos._

_- Oh, non, pas du tout, Agent Gibbs s'écria aussitôt l'homme. Il a fait la une de certains journaux locaux et comme Mina travaille pour lui, j'avoue que j'ai cherché à savoir qui était son patron. Comprenez que son ancien employeur était un… sale type qui la harcelait, elle et presque toutes les femmes qui travaillaient pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans une situation identique avec le nouveau propriétaire._

_- Donc, c'est un homme riche ! conclut Abby._

_- Certainement bien que personne ne sache exactement à combien se monte sa fortune et ne connaisse toutes ses possessions souligna le Sergent. C'est un homme assez secret et discret à ce sujet, il ne parle pas volontiers de sa vie privée, vous ne connaissez de lui que ce qu'il veut bien vous dire selon certains journalistes qui ont tenté de passer outre l'image qu'il donnait._

_- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un gloussa la gothique en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de son mentor._

.

_Gibbs ne saisit pas la perche tendue, il ne voulait pas s'égarer dans des spéculations hasardeuses et pour l'instant, il préférait se concentrer sur l'enquête en cours avant de se laisser à songer à ce qu'il avait perdu depuis bientôt un an. Trop de choses avaient découlé de son erreur et avaient coûté trop à trop de monde selon lui. Il n'avait pu faire l'impasse sur ça et tant qu'il ne pourrait s'excuser auprès de l'intéressé, il ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir à libérer son esprit._

_Abby échangea un rapide regard navré avec Ducky qui était resté silencieux durant la conversation sans pour autant en perdre une miette. Son esprit vagabondait pourtant parfois vers d'autres pensées, vers quelqu'un en fait, un homme qui lui manquait. Il lui semblait que parfois, c'est comme s'il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Tony. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas contacté souvent depuis son départ et le petit message qu'il lui avait laissé. Ce fait indiquait à lui seul que l'italien était plutôt bouleversé et que seul un temps considérable pourrait l'aider à oublier sinon à pardonner._

_La jeune femme savait que son mentor avait découvert que son ancien agent n'avait jamais trahi sa confiance et comprit qu'il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir douté de lui. Tony avait été le seul agent fédéral qui ait réussi à tenir tête à Gibbs, à le faire rire ou du moins sourire la plupart du temps, à apprendre vite et bien à ses côtés, à le supporter dans toutes ses humeurs, à surveiller et protéger ses arrières. Il avait peu à peu fait son chemin dans la vie de l'ancien marine qui se comportait en véritable bouledogue chaque fois que le jeune agent était blessé._

_Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir quels étaient les sentiments de l'homme par rapport au jeune italien mais elle savait pour l'avoir observé qu'il tenait beaucoup à son agent senior. Et Tony n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un autre homme que de Gibbs, elle connaissait très peu les rapports particuliers qu'il entretenait avec son père mais savait qu'ils étaient plutôt éloignés sans savoir à quel point. DiNozzo était définitivement muet dès qu'il s'agissait de son enfance, de sa vie privée tout autant que l'était Gibbs. Il pouvait se vanter de ses conquêtes mais n'abordait jamais de sujets trop personnels._

_Elle fut rappelée au présent lorsque leur chauffeur indiqua qu'il approchait de leur destination. Le sergent vérifia que le second véhicule les suivait toujours avant de prendre la bretelle de sortie. Les deux voitures suivirent ensuite une route qui, durant quelques miles, longea une zone pratiquement déserte. Puis, les eaux miroitantes d'un lac apparurent et le sergent annonça que le ranch n'était plus très loin._

_Gibbs soupira, il allait pouvoir se dégourdir et reprendre en main son enquête dès le pied posé sur le sol. La jeep fit son chemin en suivant les barrières délimitant des enclos où quelques chevaux galopaient librement. Gibbs apprécia la beauté des bêtes alors que s'élevait au loin la forme distincte d'une maison. Au fur et à mesure que la voiture se rapprochait, les visiteurs rencontrèrent quelques ouvriers qui les regardèrent curieusement._

_Le sergent amena la voiture à quelques mètres d'une vaste demeure à un étage, magnifique maison surmontée d'un balcon parcourant, semblait-il, tout le périmètre de l'habitation. Une allée goudronnée menait jusqu'au porche, elle était agrémentée en son centre d'une jolie fontaine dont les statues principales étaient, comme il se devait, des chevaux. Etait-ce du marbre ou du tuc ? Gibbs n'aurait su le dire mais elle avait de l'allure._

_Abby avait sifflé son étonnement à la vue de la demeure et Ducky avait lui aussi indiqué sa surprise en émettant un commentaire. Seul Gibbs ne dit rien mais il contempla l'habitation et opina mentalement comme pour approuver l'aspect de la bâtisse. Elle n'était pas ostentatoire, ni déplacée, elle convenait parfaitement au décor qui l'environnait. Il espérait que le propriétaire était aussi assorti à la maison._

_Un cavalier venait à leur rencontre et une discussion rapide s'engagea entre lui et le chauffeur._

.

_- Vous vous êtes égarés ? s'enquit-il._

_- Nous sommes bien au « Ultima Fortuna Ranch » ? demanda le sergent._

_- En effet, vous y êtes. Puis-je connaître la raison de votre visite ?_

.

_Gibbs prit alors le relais pour se présenter et indiquer l'objet de leur démarche._

.

_- Je suis l'Agent Gibbs du NCIS, nous venons voir M. Paddington au sujet du meurtre d'un marine à l'Hôtel des Glycines de Dallas._

_- Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui ?_

_- Non mais il semblait disposer à nous recevoir si nous avions besoin de le rencontrer indiqua Gibbs._

_- Bien, je vais vous conduire à lui mais vous allez devoir patienter sans doute un peu qu'il ait terminé sa tâche les avertit le rancher._

_- Pas de problème, nous attendrons qu'il puisse nous accorder quelques minutes concéda l'ancien marine qui s'apprêtait à descendre du véhicule._

_- Alors suivez-moi en voiture, nous allons à sa rencontre les pria le cow-boy._

.

_Le trajet jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous ne prit que quelques minutes, le cavalier et les deux voitures parcoururent une courte distance avant de parvenir à proximité d'un vaste enclos. Plusieurs personnes étaient agglutinées sur les barrières, en silence, tandis qu'un homme se tenait au milieu du paddock avec un superbe cheval noir visiblement indompté qu'il tenait à la longe. L'inconnu leur tournait le dos et laissait le cheval s'ébrouer devant lui, tendant d'intimider son futur cavalier._

_L'équipe du NCIS mit pied à terre et s'avança vers la clôture prête à assister en direct à un spectacle qui promettait d'être à la fois intéressant et certainement dangereux. Leur approche fit tourner quelques têtes, des sourcils se haussèrent mais personne ne songea à poser une question. Le cavalier les pria de rester aussi silencieux que possible avant de rejoindre le groupe de ranchers._

_Des chuchotements et quelques brides de conversation émanèrent du groupe et l'équipe fédérale entendit nettement les hommes faire quelques paris sur la réussite du domptage. Du coin de l'œil, Gibbs vit Abby s'avancer vers le groupe et demander à participer au pari surprenant les cow-boys. Elle misa vingt dollars sur la capitulation du cheval sans hésitation. Elle reprit ensuite sa place auprès de son mentor tandis que celui-ci secouait la tête en souriant, Abby ne résistait que rarement à un pari._

_Soudain, l'action commença lorsque le cow-boy passa la longe autour du cou du cheval qui renâcla un peu, recula et se cabra sur ses pattes arrières. L'homme tira sur la corde d'un coup sec obligeant l'animal à retomber sur ses pattes, raccourcit le licol et d'un bond, sauta à cru sur le dos du cheval, serra immédiatement les genoux autour du poitrail et agrippa d'une main la crinière. Surpris par le poids soudain du cavalier, l'alezan tenta de s'en débarrasser en sautant et se cabrant._

_Le cavalier tenait bon laissant l'animal s'épuiser, il usait de toutes ses forces pour rester sur le dos du cheval. Les encouragements des cow-boys trouèrent soudain le silence qui régnait près de l'enclos, quelques plaisanteries fusèrent également qui déclenchèrent quelques rires._

.

_- Allez, boss, faites le plier lança un homme._

_- C'est un vrai démon mais vous êtes plus têtu que lui, patron cria un autre._

_- Faites-lui mordre la poussière hurla une Abby enthousiaste._

.

_Gibbs observa attentivement la séance de domptage et nota la dextérité du dresseur qui tantôt relâchait la pression sur la bête et tantôt resserrait son emprise. Il devait admettre que l'homme connaissait son affaire car, au bout d'une demi-heure, l'animal commença à montrer des signes évidents de fatigue avant finalement de s'ébrouer et de gratter le sol d'une patte comme pour signifier qu'il abandonnait et reconnaissait la victoire de son cavalier._

_Ce dernier se pencha sur l'encolure du cheval et murmura quelque chose à l'animal qui dressa l'oreille comme pour l'écouter. Le cavalier mit pied à terre et se posta devant l'animal qui plia une patte avant puis l'autre et s'inclina en signe de soumission avant de se relever._

.

_- Ben, merde alors fusa soudain parmi les cow-boys, jamais vu un cheval faire ça._

_- Oh, boss… félicitations lancèrent plusieurs voix._

.

_Puis des applaudissements crépitèrent tandis que le dompteur faisait faire le tour de l'enclos au cheval désormais maté. L'homme et l'animal faisaient leur approche vers eux lorsque soudain l'alezan se cabra tout en hennissant et en battant des pattes. Surpris, le dompteur réagit cependant promptement en s'écartant vivement pour éviter les coups de sabot et en sifflant pour calmer la bête. Des exclamations s'élevèrent parmi le groupe tandis que certains cow-boys sautaient dans l'enclos mais un ordre sec les arrêta._

_A peine deux minutes plus tard, le cheval fut calmé et piaffa un peu avant de laisser son maître le maîtriser à nouveau totalement. Il hennit et quémanda même une caresse avant de donner un petit coup de tête à l'épaule de son cavalier. L'homme sortit quelque chose d'une poche qu'il offrit à l'animal qui le prit délicatement de la main tendue avant de hennir de plaisir tout en secouant la tête. Des rires s'élevèrent du groupe d'hommes massés devant l'équipe du NCIS et qui ne prêtaient même pas attention à elle._

_Pourtant, les agents ne perdirent pas une miette du spectacle et des échanges qui s'ensuivirent, curieux de voir et apprendre le maximum avant de faire face à leur principal témoin, ou peut-être suspect, dans leur enquête._

.

_- Ben, merde, le boss a vraiment le don avec ces bêtes grimaça l'un des cow-boys._

_- Ouais assura un autre. Il a encore réussi à faire plier un diable de cheval, pour sûr le plus difficile qu'on a jamais vu._

_- Il est né avec un don, Cole approuva un troisième. Il sait comment obtenir le meilleur des bêtes comme des gens, peu de personnes peuvent prétendre parvenir à ce résultat, surtout sans se forcer ou même menacer._

_- Pour sûr que le patron est plus un homme de cœur que de raison parfois affirma un autre homme. Faudrait d'ailleurs lui en toucher un mot._

_- Si tu es prêt à le lui dire toi-même, Jack suggéra Cole. J'suis pas certain qu'il consentira à t'écouter déblatérer à ce sujet. Il est…_

.

_Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'homme et le cheval avaient parcouru la courte distance qui les séparait encore du groupe tandis que le cavalier continuait de parler à l'animal à moitié tourné vers lui. Son visage était donc toujours invisible des agents dont certains commençaient à s'impatienter, pourtant l'ex marine qui n'aimait pas du tout perdre son temps ne disait rien. Sans doute quelque chose devait perturber Gibbs car il ne montrait actuellement aucune véritable impatience à devoir attendre pour interroger le propriétaire de l'hôtel._

_Enfin, l'homme fut suffisamment proche pour que l'équipe puisse enfin découvrir celui qui était le but de leur visite dans ce lieu. Et lorsque le rancher se tourna vers ses hommes, et donc vers les agents fédéraux, la plus totale surprise et même la stupéfaction s'inscrivit sur presque tous les visages des visiteurs. Durant quelques minutes, aucun des fédéraux ne put émettre la moindre parole, ce fut même tout le contraire._

.

_- Eh bien, quel honneur ironisa l'homme, tout le gratin du NCIS à ma porte. On dirait que le temps et la distance a fini par me rattraper._

_- DiNozzo !_

_- Tony !_

.

_Les deux exclamations fusèrent simultanément de la part de Gibbs et Abby qui ne purent ajouter autre chose tant l'ébahissement les prenait encore. Puis soudain, une tornade gothique se détacha du groupe et vint presque percuter le rancher qui réussit à préserver son équilibre avant d'étreindre la jeune femme et de l'embrasser sur la joue._

.

_- Salut, Abs dit-il ensuite doucement. Heureux de te revoir._

_- Oh ! fit-elle tout en le bombardant soudain de légers coups de poing dans le bras. Comment as-tu pu… ?_

.

_Mais son interlocuteur lui posa doucement un doigt sur la bouche lui intimant ainsi explicitement l'ordre de ne pas poser de questions. Puis, Ducky se reprit suffisamment pour s'avancer à son tour et venir enlacer sans façon leur ancien collègue qui répondit de même à l'accueil de l'écossais. L'italien osa même déposer un baiser sur la joue du vieil homme avant de le fixer dans les yeux et de lui sourire._

.

_- Mon cher garçon commença le médecin, c'est bon de te revoir. Tu as l'air en pleine forme, un peu plus mince que dans mon souvenir, il me semble pointa t-il quand même en regardant attentivement l'ancien agent._

_- Oh, quelques kilos en moins, Duck minimisa Tony. Je suis content de te voir aussi, tu as finalement fait le voyage même si ce n'était pas comme ça que tu envisageais de me revoir._

_- Oui, eh bien parfois on prend les choses comme elles viennent, n'est-ce pas ! répondit doctement le légiste._

.

_Soudain, une gorge qui s'éclaircit attira leur attention vers le leader du NCIS qui regardait les trois compagnons avec curiosité. Les quelques paroles échangées entre Tony et Ducky laissaient entendre bien plus qu'elles ne disaient réellement et il aurait grand plaisir à creuser la question avec l'un ou l'autre à un moment donné ou un autre._

.

_- Agent Gibbs ! dit simplement Tony d'un ton neutre sans chaleur._

_- DiNozzo, je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer ici remarqua l'agent._

_- J'imagine, en effet nota l'italien sans s'offusquer._

_- Paddington, c'est quoi ce nom ridicule ? intervint alors l'israélienne pour bien marquer sa présence._

.

_Tony lui lança un regard froid et méprisant avant finalement de répliquer._

.

_- C'est mon nom, Officier David cracha l'italien d'un ton brusque et plutôt froid. Si vos services étaient si performants, vous le sauriez à l'heure actuelle, Mlle la fouineuse. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre enquête en cours à l'hôtel qui vous amène jusqu'ici ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Gibbs._

_- En effet, nous aurions quelques questions à te poser confirma l'ancien marine._

_- Dans ce cas, je vais vous accorder quelques minutes annonça Tony mais avant ça, j'ai une exigence._

.

_Il regarda fixement David, McGee et l'inconnu avant de revenir fixer Gibbs qui lui rendit son regard sans ciller._

.

_- Cole ! lança t-il soudain._

_- Oui, patron répondit aussitôt le cow-boy._

_- Escorte ces trois-là hors d'ici et veuille à ce qu'ils quittent la propriété ordonna l'italien en désignant d'un geste vague les agents en question._

_- Sans problème, patron dit le cow-boy en s'avançant._

_- Gibbs ! fit Ziva outrée d'être traitée comme quantité négligeable et indésirable._

_- Faites ce qu'on vous dit, Officier David commanda Gibbs d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait pas de réplique._

_- Attendez, vous n'allez pas laisser ce civil nous donner des ordres…_

_- Ce civil est chez lui, Officier David la coupa l'italien et je peux faire ce que je veux, je suis le maître ici. Vous n'avez aucun mandat d'arrêt que je sache et aucun droit sur ma propriété donc hors d'ici avant que j'appelle la police._

_- Tu ne… s'étouffa l'israélienne qui ne savait comment exprimer sa fureur avant que Gibbs ne lui lance un regard cinglant la dissuadant de continuer._

_- Vous regagnez notre point de chute avec McGee et Jameson et je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre ordonna t-il. McGee, veuillez à ce qu'elle reste avec vous, continuez les recherches habituelles sur notre victime et son entourage. Je veux un rapport dès mon retour. Ah, demandez à Stewart de vous indiquer un bon hôtel pour toute l'équipe._

.

_McGee opina aux instructions de son patron avant de jeter un rapide regard vers son ancien collègue, il soupira de dépit avant de prendre le chemin du véhicule garé plus loin. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'aide de sa part et capitulant de mauvaise grâce, l'israélienne retourna vers la voiture, suivant silencieusement ses collègues tandis que le cow-boy les escortait à cheval vers la sortie. Elle était humiliée d'être traitée de la sorte et se jura de faire payer celui qui l'avait insultée ainsi en public._

.

_- Jack ! interpella ensuite DiNozzo, conduis Tornado à l'écurie, panse le et donne lui à manger._

_- Hum, boss, je ne sais pas s'il me laissera faire, vous venez juste de le mater et il n'obéira qu'à vous nota l'homme un brin nerveux._

_- Eh, c'est un agneau à présent ! objecta l'italien. Il a besoin de soins, de nourriture et de tranquillité, il ne causera aucun problème, n'est-ce pas, mon vieux dit Tony en caressant le flanc du cheval avant de tendre la longe à son employé._

.

_Puis Tony passa un bras autour de la taille d'Abby avant de faire de même pour Ducky et de les entraîner avec lui vers la maison. Il ne se préoccupa pas de jeter un œil pour voir si Gibbs suivait, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que l'homme leur avait emboîté le pas. Même sans invitation explicite, l'ancien marine n'aurait pas laissé passer une occasion de comprendre comment DiNozzo se retrouvait ici et de quelle façon il pouvait bien être impliqué dans son enquête._

_Gibbs suivit le trio avant d'accélérer le pas pour n'être pas distancé. Il ne pouvait suivre la conversation qui s'était instaurée entre les trois compagnons et il n'aimait pas ça, rester dans le noir ne lui plaisait décidément pas du tout. Il avait une sainte horreur des secrets et ceux de DiNozzo semblaient des plus épais et il était bien décidé à les exhumer au grand jour, les exposer en pleine lumière afin d'y voir plus clair et de comprendre l'homme complexe qu'était son ancien bras droit._

.

.

.

.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Heureuses d'avoir des nouvelles de votre italien préféré ?

Dans ce cas, ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre qui est certainement l'un des plus attendus.

A bientôt.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Récréation

_Voici enfin un chapitre tant attendu, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop stressante pour vous. Toutes mes excuses pour avoir tardé mais je n'avais pas accès à Internet durant ma semaine de repos._

_Alors, des explications et quelques réponses… enfin, direz-vous ! Il était temps, c'est sûr. Mais les 4 chapitres suivants voudront eux aussi le détour. Alors, accrochez-vous et suivez-moi encore un peu. L'histoire est loin d'être terminée._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas votre petit mot, je suis friande de vos coms._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

**_Chapitre 7 : Récréation_**

**_.  
><em>**

_Les trois amis stoppèrent un instant dans l'entrée pour visiblement… se déchausser ! Il entendit Abby rire et obtempérer sans protester, Ducky fit de même en arguant qu'il devait se plier aux usages de la maison. Gibbs ne savait quel parti prendre, les trois regards qui se tournèrent vers lui, l'un amusé et les deux autres interrogateurs lui firent hausser les sourcils._

_- DiNozzo, tu te moques de moi ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me déchausser à tout va grommela t-il._

_- Gibbs, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et fais comme nous lui conseilla Abby avant d'enfiler des chaussons. Tu trouveras sûrement une paire à ta pointure lui dit-elle en pointant le doigt vers une armoire à chaussures qu'il n'avait pas vu._

_- Ca va, je me plie aux usages de la maison capitula l'ancien marine en regardant Ducky qui fronçait les sourcils de contrariété devant son attitude._

.

_Une fois chacun paré de chaussons, le groupe gagna l'autre pièce. Si l'extérieur de la demeure était déjà imposant, l'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant. L'entrée était vaste et donnait directement sur une très grande salle grâce à une entrée voûtée et qui devait servir de salon puisque plusieurs sièges, fauteuils et un canapé confortables y étaient disséminés, de petites tables les flanquaient. Le bois se mélangeait harmonieusement avec le fer forgé. Deux grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur un patio et… une piscine._

_Tony les invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un téléphone dont il se saisit. Il commanda une collation pour quatre personnes avec thé, café et soda. Il revint prendre place près d'Abby sur le canapé et la gothique aussitôt se colla à lui et entama la conversation que tous souhaitaient avoir._

.

_- Alors, dis-moi comment DiNozzo est devenu Paddington ? _

_- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir comment un agent fédéral comme toi a pu et surtout oser utiliser un faux nom ? lâcha Gibbs sans ménagement._

.

_Le regard que lui lança Tony en retour lui fit comprendre qu'il avait certainement dépassé les bornes et assumer à tort quelque chose. Ducky grimaça et Abby fronça les sourcils alors que sa bouche se pinçait, signe évident chez elle de contrariété._

.

_- Et voilà l'agent spécial Gibbs dans toute sa splendeur ironisa l'italien en représailles. « Toujours vérifier, ne jamais assumer », il me semble bien me souvenir que c'était une de vos règles n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment, tout comme l'Officier David, vous ne connaissez rien de moi, Agent Gibbs jeta t-il en se levant brusquement._

.

_La porte dans leur dos venait de s'ouvrir et Tony, qui lui faisait face, s'était levé pour soulager la bonne du lourd plateau qu'elle portait._

.

_- Grazie, Maria dit-il en prenant la charge et en souriant à la femme, potete disporre. Farei il servizio. _

_(Merci – Vous pouvez disposer - Je ferais le service)_

_- Si, signore répondit-elle. Se avete bisogno… dit-elle en partant. _

_(Oui, Monsieur – si vous avez besoin)_

.

_Il revint vers eux et déposa le plateau sur la table basse avant de reprendre place auprès d'Abby qui le regardait en souriant._

.

_- Quoi ! fit-il en la regardant._

_- Rien, j'adore t'entendre parler italien, je trouve que ça te va bien._

_- Très bien dit, ma chère Abigail renchérit Ducky. J'ai toujours apprécié, moi aussi, nos conversations en français._

_- En français, Ducky ! s'étonna aussitôt Gibbs qui ne connaissait pas cette information._

_- Oui et en plus, Tony le parle très bien, et bien mieux que moi ajouta l'écossais._

_- Encore un autre secret, DiNozzo grogna l'ancien marine._

.

_Décidément, plus il pensait connaître l'homme et plus il s'apercevait qu'il ne savait, en définitive, que bien peu sur celui qu'il avait côtoyé durant plusieurs années. _

.

_- Jethro ! s'exclama Ducky. Le cher garçon n'en a jamais fait un mystère, il se trouve simplement que tu n'as jamais été témoin d'une de nos conversations badines et c'est tant mieux._

_- Parce qu'il aurait été choqué, Duck ! demanda Abby dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère._

_- Pas du tout, ma chère enfant gloussa le légiste. Tony et moi en avions aussi de très sérieuses, surtout sur la littérature française. Je me souviens de cette fois où il m'a fait un exposé sur Victor Hugo, un auteur français bien connu…_

_- Ducky le coupa soudain Tony dont les joues avaient viré au rouge. Je ne pense pas que Gibbs soit ici pour entendre ce récit._

_- Eh bien, c'est très dommage, Anthony parce qu'il comprendrait ainsi que tu étais bien plus que ce que tu laissais paraître argua le médecin qui entendait faire comprendre à son vieil ami toute l'estime qu'il gardait au jeune homme._

_- Ce sera pour une autre fois, Duckyman assura la gothique. Tony allait nous expliquer comment il pouvait être à la fois DiNozzo et Paddington._

_- Je suppose que tu as cherché à retrouver ma trace après mon départ, Abs ? demanda l'italien._

_- Bien sûr ! assura t-elle avec force. J'ai tenté de retrouver ta voiture sans succès, j'ai surveillé tes comptes bancaires mais ils étaient gérés par un avocat du JAG et pas n'importe lequel en plus, le Capitaine Harmon Rabb en personne. J'ignorais que vous étiez en contact ou était-ce parce que c'était le seul que tu connaissais ?_

_- C'est un ami, Abby et je savais que, grâce à lui, je pouvais partir l'esprit tranquille révéla le brun. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de faire établir mes nouveaux papiers d'identité, de prendre soin de ma voiture, de faire transporter les quelques affaires que je souhaitais garder, de gérer mes comptes à distance._

_- Donc, tu avais planifié ton départ depuis un bon moment, n'est-ce pas, DiNozzo ? remarqua Gibbs. Tout ça ne pouvait se faire en 24 heures._

_Tony regarda Gibbs droit dans les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'interrogeait : devait-il tout avouer maintenant ou garder encore quelques secrets ? La main d'Abby vint se glisser dans la sienne qui reposait sur sa cuisse et la pression l'encouragea à faire table rase de rancœurs qui l'avaient poussé à partir._

_- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir, Gibbs ? demanda agressivement Tony tout en revenant brusquement au tutoiement._

_- Oui, ça fait un an que je cherche à comprendre ce qui t'a pris de filer en douce avoua Gibbs d'une voix mesurée._

.

_Il savait que s'il jouait le jeu de Tony en lui aboyant dessus, il ne récolterait rien de ce qu'il espérait en conservant son calme. Il estimait que cette attitude exaspérerait tellement l'italien qu'il déballerait tout. Tony sourit avant de prendre le temps de servir à chacun sa boisson, le thé pour Ducky, le coca pour Abby et un café noir bien fort pour l'ancien marine. Il ne prit rien pour lui-même. Il se leva, se posta devant l'une des baies vitrées et leur tourna le dos._

.

_- Lorsque j'ai compris ton manège avec la nouvelle venue au sein de l'équipe débuta Tony d'un ton neutre, j'ai cherché à savoir quelles étaient les raisons qui te poussaient à agir ainsi. Je savais que quelque chose, qui ne figurait pas dans le rapport officiel, s'était passé dans ton sous-sol ce jour-là, celui où tu étais sensé avoir tué Ari, certaines coordonnées ne concordaient pas notamment la trajectoire de la balle et ta position. En bon investigateur, j'ai cherché, j'y ai mis le temps mais j'ai fini par obtenir les infos en laissant traîner mes oreilles et en captant quelques bribes de conversation par-ci, par-là. Shepard et David ne sont pas toujours discrètes lorsqu'elles parlent et tout officier du Mossad qu'elle soit, ton israélienne ne sait pas toujours utilisé au mieux ses capacités._

_- Donc, tu savais ? nota simplement Gibbs qui se souvenait que son bras droit l'avait jeté à la figure de McGee juste avant son départ. Depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Quelques semaines après l'évènement avoua Tony en se retournant. J'ai alors supposé que la place de Kate lui avait été attribuée en remerciement et sur les ordres de ton ancienne maîtresse sourit-il en voyant Gibbs lui jeter un regard acéré. Eh oui, je savais pour ça aussi, vos attitudes étaient suffisamment explicites pour quelqu'un comme moi qui connaît bien les femmes. Elle voulait renouer avec toi tout en récompensant David, jouer sur les deux tableaux. Elle a encouragé largement ton management de ta nouvelle équipe, elle y voyait une opportunité de se débarrasser d'un gêneur devenu par trop encombrant, moi en l'occurrence._

_- Tony, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé t'écarter de mon équipe protesta Gibbs. Tu étais mon bras droit et mon agent senior depuis plusieurs années, elle ne pouvait te transférer sans une bonne raison._

_- Tu t'es chargé tout seul de m'écarter de l'équipe, Gibbs s'écria un Tony en colère. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, tu sais à quoi je fais référence. Tu n'as même pas tenté de me contredire, de faire taire tes agents, de réparer les dégâts que ton obsession avait engendrés. Tu nous as utilisés comme des pions dans le jeu de la directrice. Tu m'as accusé sans aucune preuve que les dires de ta brunette, des suppositions que tu ne t'es même pas données la peine de vérifier._

_- Je sais et je m'en excuse clama soudain Gibbs en se levant et en s'approchant de Tony qui recula par réflexe. J'ai découvert le fin mot de l'histoire quelques semaines plus tard et pris les dispositions qui s'imposaient pour le coupable._

_- Oh non, tu n'as pas appréhendé le bon coupable soupira le brun, elle fait toujours partie de ton équipe._

_- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour ça, Tony avoua Gibbs un peu honteux. J'avais les mains liées et je devais suivre les ordres. Si tu n'avais pas fui de cette façon, tu serais encore aujourd'hui mon agent senior et mon second. J'aurais résonné la directrice et remis David à sa place._

.

_Tony le scruta avant de secouer la tête._

.

_- J'aurais fait cesser ce jeu stupide, annuler cette rivalité qui servait nos affaires…_

_- Non, c'était trop tard, tu avais laissé les choses aller trop loin. Ils ne cessaient de remettre mon autorité en question, ils me volaient mes recherches, bon sang et tu as fini par enfouir tout ça sans rien régler._

_- Tony… tenta l'ancien marine tout en voulant poser une main apaisante sur le bras de l'italien._

_- Tu m'as laissé tomber, Gibbs hurla soudain Tony avant de repartir vers la fenêtre tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _

.

_Ducky comprit en un instant que l'italien s'était détourné pour cacher non seulement sa colère mais certainement aussi ses larmes. Il savait que Gibbs était pour beaucoup dans la décision du jeune homme de quitter un job qu'il aimait, un homme qu'il appréciait plus qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire avec son propre père, des amis qui comptaient pour lui comme une famille._

_Le silence qui suivit la tirade de leur hôte s'étira durant quelques minutes avant qu'Abby ne se décide à faire un mouvement en allant réconforter son ami. Elle passa un bras sur ses épaules avant d'y poser sa tête et de lui murmurer quelques mots. Gibbs la regarda et se trouva soudain jaloux de la voir faire ce qu'il aurait souhaité faire lui-même et qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'ancien marine comprit aussi que l'explosion de Tony était due en grande partie à une frustration ancienne, le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pu discuter sérieusement avec son mentor des problèmes causés par l'arrivée puis l'attitude inadmissible de l'israélienne avait sans doute été en grande partie la cause du départ de son agent. Il ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à son ancien bras droit d'avoir cru être supplanté par la nouvelle venue alors qu'il avait lui-même fait en sorte que la compétition règne dans leur équipe._

_Gibbs savait également que Tony n'avait jamais discuté de ça ni avec Abby qui lui en aurait touché deux mots plutôt que de se taire, ni avec Ducky qui, lui non plus, ne se serait pas privé de lui faire savoir qu'il désapprouvait son attitude envers le jeune homme. Il était coincé entre deux femmes qui ne voulaient pas voir l'italien en vainqueur mais plutôt en vaincu, elles avaient bien comploté pour arriver à le déstabiliser suffisamment pour l'obliger à réagir._

_Il connaissait pourtant le sentiment d'insécurité de son subordonné et il n'avait pas pris la peine de le rassurer, de lui prouver qu'il comptait sur lui et qu'il se battrait pour lui. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses déraper à ce point ? Il ne savait pas et se posait la question depuis le départ de son second. Sans doute la mort de l'agent Todd avait-elle été plus douloureuse pour lui qu'il n'avait bien voulu le reconnaître et s'était-il laissé influencé par son ancienne maîtresse. _

_Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit après avoir reçu plusieurs coups signalant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. L'un des cow-boys entra sans attendre de permission, pieds nus et s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son patron n'était pas seul. Tony se retourna et le sourire qu'il adressa à son homme rendit jaloux Gibbs, un sourire chaleureux qui étirait ses lèvres et montait jusqu'à ses yeux et qui avait gommé la colère précédente._

.

_- Patron, votre étalon est un peu nerveux et renâcle sans cesse dans sa stalle annonça tout de go l'homme. Faudrait peut-être que vous lui fassiez une petite visite et le calmer, il risque de se blesser._

_- Hum… je passerai dans un moment, Cole approuva Tony, je suis encore occupé pour l'instant._

_- Oh, Tony, non le coupa alors Abby. Tu dois aller le voir maintenant, nous pouvons parfaitement attendre quelques minutes ou t'accompagner ajouta t-elle tout en lançant un regard sévère à son mentor pour l'avertir de ne pas la contredire._

_- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, une petite pause ne serait pas inutile assura Ducky d'un ton tranquille. Je ne refuserais pas non plus d'admirer ce superbe spécimen de plus près si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mon cher Anthony. J'avoue que j'ai rarement vu un cheval dompté de façon aussi spectaculaire et rapide. J'ignorais que tu étais un expert dans ce domaine nota le légiste tout en pivotant vers l'ancien marine comme pour l'encourager à accepter cette brève trêve._

_- Vas-y consentit alors son ancien boss comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la victoire. Et, si tu le permets, je serais également partant pour me joindre à vous._

_- Ok fut la brève réponse de son hôte._

.

_Tous les quatre rejoignirent alors le cow-boy qui attendait sagement dans l'entrée, bottes aux pieds cette fois. Chacun se rechaussa et ils franchirent la porte avant de prendre la direction des écuries. La fin d'après-midi était chaude sans être étouffante et Gibbs fut remercié de son geste par Ducky qui lui serra le bras en signe de remerciement._

.

_- Le pauvre garçon avait bien besoin de laisser sortir toute sa rancœur murmura le légiste._

_- Je sais, Duck et je comprends le rassura son ami. Je n'ai pas été des plus diplomates et des plus compréhensifs, je n'ai même pas pris sa défense ou réprimandé les coupables soupira t-il. Je l'ai vraiment laissé tomber, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Ma foi, je crois bien que c'est ce que tu as fait de pire à ton meilleur agent, Jethro résuma le médecin. Anthony t'a toujours été loyal, fidèle sans aucune condition, il n'a eu de cesse de prendre ta défense quand il le fallait. Il n'a pas su faire face à ta complète indifférence envers lui, tu l'as pratiquement renié du moment où Ziva a été intégrée à ton équipe._

_- Je vais devoir me racheter à ses yeux, d'une manière ou d'une autre soupira Gibbs._

_- Tu comptes donc le revoir ? s'étonna l'écossais._

_- Bien sûr, je lui prouverai qu'il compte toujours pour moi affirma l'ancien marine._

_- Eh bien, je te souhaite bon courage, mon ami répliqua le vieil homme en lui tapotant le bras. La partie n'est pas gagnée, tu devras certainement lutter pour reconquérir son amitié, il ne te facilitera pas la tâche. Attends-toi à devoir batailler pour ça. Et songe également que la distance ne sera pas en ta faveur, lui ici et toi à Washington !_

_- Je sais, Ducky mais je ne laisserai pas ces quelques inconvénients m'arrêter maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé affirma Gibbs. Allez, allons admirer la bête déclara t-il ensuite pour couper court à toute question de la part de son ami, si curieux ami parfois._

.

_Les deux hommes avaient fait leur chemin en suivant le trio tout en conversant et ils pénétrèrent dans l'écurie à la suite du groupe de tête. La bâtisse était vaste, propre et bien éclairée. Les stalles étaient plus grandes que bien des stalles que Gibbs avait pu voir dans d'autres écuries. Ils y furent accueillis par un homme d'une soixantaine d'années qui gratifia l'italien d'un grand sourire alors qu'ils stoppaient devant la stalle de l'étalon noir qui renâclait dans son box en hennissant et en secouant la tête violemment._

.

_- Eh, Harvey, ton charme n'est plus efficace s'exclama Tony en lui tapotant le dos._

_- Semblerait bien que celui-là y soit hermétique grogna l'homme. Cet animal a bien trouvé son maître et il ne se laissera pas approcher par quelqu'un d'autre fut la sentence du vieil homme._

_- Tornado te fait juste la tête, Harvey répondit doucement DiNozzo. Demain, il te mangera dans la main._

_- Ouais, pas si sûr de ça, moi soupira l'employé. Tiens, gamin dit-il en lui tendant une brosse, à toi l'honneur. Va donc faire ta magie avec ce diable d'étalon avant qu'il ne démolisse tout._

.

_Tony prit l'objet, ouvrit la porte qu'il referma aussitôt derrière lui, attendit quelques instants avant de faire deux pas tout en parlant doucement dans un langage que les autres ne reconnurent pas. A la surprise des spectateurs, dès que Tony pénétra dans le box, le cheval cessa tout mouvement pour se concentrer sur l'intrus et finalement, ce ne fut pas l'italien qui bougea mais bien le cheval qui s'avança vers lui et posa son museau contre la poitrine de son maître._

_Tony entreprit de le caresser tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille avant de plonger la main dans une poche de son jean et d'en sortir quelques morceaux de sucre qu'il offrit à l'étalon. Puis, il fit bouger l'animal et commença à le brosser sans plus se préoccuper de ceux qui regardaient, les yeux grand ouverts. L'homme et l'animal semblaient indifférents à ce qui les entourait, le cheval surveillait parfois son soigneur mais ne broncha pas une seule fois._

_Harvey renifla et gloussa doucement tout en secouant la tête. _

.

_- Bon, encore un qui n'a pas pu résister au charme et à la magie du patron souligna t-il à l'intention des visiteurs. Cole, tu me dois 20 billets ajouta t-il aussitôt en tendant la main vers le cow-boy._

_- Eh, tu ne lui as pas encore appris pour le véto s'indigna Cole. Tu auras ton argent une fois que le boss aura fait le nécessaire._

_- T'as perdu d'avance, mon gars parce que vu la façon dont ces deux-là s'entendent, tu peux manger ton chapeau que le canasson ne laissera personne d'autre l'approcher ou le monter assura Harvey. _

_- N'empêche, le pari ne sera gagné qu'une fois que le patron aura joué les vétos._

.

_Abby regardait, fascinée, son ami prodiguer les soins à l'étalon. Elle remarqua combien Tony semblait calme à présent et soupira de contentement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis bien longtemps. Se tournant vers ses compagnons, elle croisa le regard du légiste qui lui sourit tout en opinant de la tête, il semblait qu'il approuvait l'ancien agent. Quant à Gibbs, il était rivé sur l'italien et son expression était songeuse mais avec quelque chose de plus que la gothique ne put définir._

.

_- On dirait qu'il aime ça souffla t-elle aussi bien pour Ducky que pour Gibbs. Il a oublié sa colère, il est si…_

_- Patient proposa Ducky._

_- Oui mais aussi si…_

_- Détendu et concentré nota Gibbs. DiNozzo ne l'est que lorsque quelque chose lui importe beaucoup._

_- C'est tout à fait ça, bossman approuva la gothique. Je crois que finalement, il a trouvé la paix ici, la paix et la sérénité constata Abby dans un souffle._

.

_Gibbs devait admettre que la jeune femme avait raison, Tony paraissait dans son élément dans ce ranch, il était apprécié par ses employés et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Son attitude envers McGee et David un peu plus tôt était compréhensible mais indiquait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas revenir sur le passé, leur présence dans son domaine aurait sans doute ravivé trop de rancœur. Il avait déjà fait un effort en accueillant son ancien patron et l'explosion de colère avait bien marqué qu'une simple remarque pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres._

_Soudain, un hennissement ramena son attention vers le box et il réalisa que le brossage avait pris fin, l'italien caressait l'animal, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. L'animal avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître et se laissait faire sans plus montrer le moindre énervement. Les deux formaient un tableau des plus charmants et donnaient l'envie de les laisser tranquilles. Pourtant, Harvey vint interrompre l'idylle._

.

_- Hum… maintenant que tu l'as apprivoisé et calmé, gamin, il reste une chose à faire l'apostropha t-il en tendant la main qui tenait une seringue._

.

_Tony releva la tête, s'approcha et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'objet avant d'éclater de rire, un rire franc et sonore, un rire que ses anciens coéquipiers n'avaient pas entendu depuis bien longtemps de sa part._

.

_- Ne me dis pas que le toubib n'a pas réussi à lui faire son vaccin ironisa t-il._

_- M'est avis que tu aurais dû l'appeler Diablo et pas Tornado marmonna le vieil homme. Correspond plus à son caractère bougonna t-il avant de repartir sans façon._

_- Bon, quand il faut y aller… capitula l'italien._

_- Besoin d'aide, DiNozzo proposa Gibbs qui savait qu'un cheval pouvait ruer rien qu'à la vue d'une seringue._

_- Je vais me débrouiller, il risquerait de blesser quiconque voudrait l'approcher indiqua Tony. N'est-ce pas, mon beau que tu vas me laisser faire, c'est pour ton bien._

.

_Et tandis que Tony lui parlait pour retenir son attention, il pinça adroitement la peau du cou avant de planter l'aiguille et de faire l'injection. Le tout ne prit qu'à peine quelques secondes et l'animal ne broncha pas, il s'ébroua juste un peu lorsque son maître le félicita._

.

_- On dirait que notre italien sait s'y prendre remarqua Ducky._

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois que le patron se charge des vaccins indiqua Cole qui était resté auprès d'eux après le départ d'Harvey. Il a secondé le doc l'automne dernier lorsqu'un virus intestinal a failli ravagé le haras, il a passé des heures à soigner les bêtes, il a dormi avec elles. C'est un sacré bonhomme, pas connu un seul patron comme lui avant de venir travailler ici._

_- Bon, il reste à lui donner à manger et nous pourrons regagner la maison conclut Tony en prenant un seau d'avoine, quelques pommes, de l'eau avant de déposer le tout dans le box. _

.

_Il caressa une dernière fois la robe soyeuse de l'animal avant de sortir et de pousser le verrou. Il fit un rapide tour dans l'écurie avant d'inviter ses visiteurs à le suivre._

.

_- A ce soir au dîner, Cole rappela t-il avant de partir._

_- Euh, patron, je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous tenta le cow-boy._

_- Pas question, mon vieux, tu viens comme prévu ordonna Tony d'un ton ferme._

_- Bien, patron, comme vous voulez capitula l'homme avant de les laisser._

_- Ca veut dire que tu nous invites à ta table ce soir, Anthony malgré… spécula le légiste._

_- Si vous n'êtes pas pressés, je serais heureux que vous partagiez mon repas affirma le jeune homme en croisant le regard de son ancien patron._

.

_La lueur d'espoir qui traversa rapidement les yeux de l'italien alla droit au cœur de Gibbs qui ne prit même pas le temps d'analyser ses raisons, il approuva de la tête indiquant qu'il acceptait l'invitation. Tony paraissait avoir oublié l'incident et lui tendait un rameau d'olivier lui semblait-il. Il était prêt à reconnaître ses propres erreurs et à s'excuser s'il pouvait ainsi renouer des liens avec lui. Ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt à Ducky n'était pas des paroles en l'air, il ferait tout pour retrouver leur amitié passée._

_Pour l'heure, il ferait la première entorse à ses règles en ne privilégiant pas l'enquête, il allait laisser McGee se faire les dents sur ce cas pour tester ses capacités d'agent senior pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait succédé à l'italien. Il pourrait ainsi évaluer plus facilement ses compétences, voire au besoin les orienter ou les corriger, le conseiller. Avec le projet qu'il avait en tête, il allait devoir lâcher la bride à son bras droit actuel._

_C'est avec cette pensée qu'il suivit allégrement ses compagnons qui regagnaient la demeure devisant gaiement. Les quelques heures qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été à la fois stressantes et décontractées, l'ancien marine devait s'avouer qu'il était détendu comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois et tout ça grâce à la présence de Tony. Il sourit et pénétra à son tour dans la maison. Il avait encore à poser les questions qui lui permettraient de lever un voile sur le départ de son ancien subordonné._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Comme d'habitude, les conversations en italien sont sorties tout droit d'un traducteur Internet. Aussi, ne m'en veuillez pas si elles ne sont pas correctes, je ne parle pas italien.

A plus pour la suite.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Explication

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé leur com.

.

Un remerciement spécial à Fouts dont j'ai apprécié particulièrement le com (et c'est si bien écrit en plus). J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira autant que le début.

.

Voici donc enfin la grande explication : comment Tony a-t-il pu disparaître sans que quiconque ne puisse le retrouver ?

.

Je vous rappelle quand même que ceci est une fiction et qu'il se peut que je sois dans l'erreur. J'essaye cependant d'être la plus logique possible et d'envisager toutes les possibilités mais l'erreur étant humaine, n'hésitez pas à me corriger.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Chapitre 8 : Explication_**

_._

_Après être repassés par la case « chaussons », chacun reprit place dans le salon où du café frais laissait échapper un arôme que Gibbs apprécia fortement. Un mug était déjà rempli à son intention et il reconnaissait là la patte de son ancien bras droit. L'italien avait toujours eu de ces petits gestes envers Abby, Ducky et lui-même, il réalisa aussi que McGee et David n'en avaient jamais bénéficié. Tony réservait en général ces attentions envers ceux qu'il estimait ou les gens qu'il appréciait particulièrement._

_._

_- Tu sembles t'être merveilleusement adapté à ta nouvelle vie, Anthony déclara soudain le légiste pour mettre fin au silence qui s'éternisait._

_- Hum… oui, je me plais ici affirma Tony sans embarras et sans emphase. Le cadre est beau, la vie plus calme, les gens sont sympas, l'activité ne manque pas._

_- C'est ce qui t'a attiré ici ? demanda Abby maintenant curieuse._

_- Non, Abs. J'ai simplement eu l'opportunité de venir ici et je l'ai saisi comme une bouée de sauvetage avoua t-il avec sincérité._

_- Alors comment DiNozzo est-il devenu Paddington, Tony ? voulut savoir Jethro. Tu as dit tout à l'heure à Ziva que c'était ton nom._

_- C'est la pure vérité, Gibbs affirma l'italien calmement. En fait, je possède par le plus grand des hasards une triple nationalité. Mon grand-père paternel ne s'est jamais fait naturaliser, il a travaillé sur le sol américain toute sa vie tout en restant italien, mon père est né en Italie et n'est devenu américain que bien plus tard, ma mère était anglaise et a conservé sa nationalité. Je suis né sur le sol américain d'un père italien et d'une mère anglaise._

_- Ce qui fait que tu étais américain de naissance mais également italien par ton père et anglais par ta mère résuma l'ancien marine. Tu as pu conserver ton passeport italien ?_

_- Oui par dérogation spéciale dit Tony sans s'étendre sur les détails d'une telle permission._

_- Et le nom ?_

_- Ma mère a toujours voulu que son nom soit accolé à celui de DiNozzo lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que mon père a commencé à l'écourter pour ne retenir que le sien. Je n'ai pas modifié ce fait lorsque je suis devenu flic mais mon acte de naissance porte le nom complet._

_- C'est pour cette raison que tu as pu utiliser le nom de ta mère aussi facilement jubila Abby enfin heureuse d'avoir trouvé la solution à son manque d'indices lors de ses recherches. Et dire que c'était aussi simple et que je n'ai pas pensé à consulter ton état civil._

_- Console-toi, peu de gens connaissait ce détail, Abby. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait usage du nom de ma mère que je savais pouvoir l'utiliser sans éveiller d'intérêt. Et la seule fois où je l'ai brièvement mentionné devant l'équipe, personne n'y a prêté attention. Je savais pouvoir l'utiliser sans risque._

_- Et le ranch ? demanda Ducky qui sirotait son thé mais ne manquait pas une bribe de la conversation._

_- Un héritage révéla Tony. Mes grands-parents paternels me l'ont laissé à leur mort, mon père n'était pas tenté par cette activité et n'a jamais contesté le choix de son père. Il n'est jamais venu ici bien que mes aïeux y aient passé une partie de leur existence. Je suis venu en visite à plusieurs reprises et j'ai même passé une partie de ma convalescence au ranch après ma blessure au football et une à Philly._

_- Qu'as-tu fait de ta voiture ? Tu ne voulais même pas laissé quiconque la conduire rappela Gibbs._

_- C'est Harmon qui l'a en garde, elle est dans son garage à Georgetown avec sa corvette expliqua Tony. Nous avons misé sur le fait qu'Abby tenterait de la retrouver ou que tu mettrais un avis de recherche dessus. La prudence voulait que je m'en débarrasse mais j'ai préféré la laisser aux mains d'un ami._

_- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu découvrir où tu avais atterri soupira la gothique. Sans téléphone, sans plaque d'immatriculation à tracer, comment te repérer ? Tu as vraiment bien dissimulé tes traces, dis-moi._

_- Il le fallait, Abs assura son ami. Entre ton génie et le flair de Gibbs, il était évident que vous sauriez vite me retrouver et je voulais l'éviter à tout prix. J'avais absolument besoin de m'éloigner autant que possible de DC et d'être introuvable. Comprends-moi, je ne supportais plus ce qui se passait et je savais que rien n'allait s'arranger._

_- Tu as donc planifié ton départ ? demanda à nouveau Gibbs qui se doutait de la réponse mais ne savait pas depuis combien de temps._

_- Oui, j'ai discuté de mes difficultés avec Harm et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de partir confia Tony en toute simplicité. Nous entretenons une amitié… qui date de quelques mois après notre première rencontre mémorable. Nous avons quelques affinités et goûts en commun, nous avons réussi à combiner nos différences et pu ainsi devenir de bons amis. Il sait être charmant et serviable pour ceux qui comptent pour lui et j'ai la chance de compter parmi ces gens-là._

_._

_Gibbs comprit que son ancien agent dissimulait quelque chose d'important concernant son amitié avec l'avocat du JAG rien qu'à la façon dont il avait laissé un blanc après le mot « amitié ». Saurait-il un jour ce qu'il en était exactement ? Il soupçonnait fortement que les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes devaient être particuliers parce que Tony ne portait pas les avocats dans son cœur comme l'avait souligné Abby._

_._

_- Tu saurais charmer un serpent à sonnettes s'exclama alors Abby. Comment n'aurais tu pas réussi à le faire avec un avocat même si tu prétends ne pas les aimer ?_

_- Je n'aime pas les avocats, les hommes de justice en général, Abs. Ils sont trop souvent de mauvaise foi et de mauvais conseillers dans certaines circonstances dit-il avec amertume. Harm a su me prouver que je pouvais compter sur lui et être également de bon conseil. Il s'est chargé de trouver un juge qui a validé ma nouvelle identité sans poser de questions et en me laissant la possibilité de reprendre le nom de mon père à tout moment._

_- Donc, tu vas pouvoir devenir à nouveau Tony DiNozzo maintenant qu'on t'a retrouvé déclara la gothique. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de te cacher derrière un autre nom._

_- Paddington reste quand même mon nom, Abs l'admonesta gentiment son ami._

_._

_Gibbs n'avait pas obtenu de réponse franche à sa question et il s'apprêtait à revenir sur le sujet lorsque, de lui-même, Tony l'éclaira._

_._

_- Harm et moi avons passé des soirées entières à peser le pour et le contre, à tenter de trouver une solution mais plus le temps passait et plus les choses se dégradaient rappela l'italien. J'ai fini par lui avouer que je ne pouvais en supporter plus et que je… que je…_

_- Que tu pensais au suicide énonça doucement Ducky afin d'aider le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à avouer cette pensée._

_- Oui soupira néanmoins Tony sans se dérober. C'est Harm qui m'a dissuadé de commettre un geste fatal et qui a, au contraire, concocté notre plan. Il a suggéré le changement de nom et la gestion de mes comptes par lui, j'ai penché pour le ranch comme résidence et à partir de là, nous avons élaboré mon hypothétique départ. Le temps que tout soit en place et deux mois avant cette fatale affaire, le plan était finalisé. Il ne restait qu'à savoir si j'allais en avoir besoin ou pas._

_- Rabb en savait long sur ton compte pour oser suggérer un tel plan nota Gibbs d'un ton neutre. Il savait pour cet endroit aussi, je présume._

_- Je l'ai emmené ici plusieurs fois au cours des trois dernières années avoua Tony en souriant certainement à des souvenirs heureux._

_._

_Les explications fournies par son ancien agent prouvaient bien que l'avocat connaissait bien mieux Tony que lui ou que Tony lui en avait dit bien plus qu'à son patron. En même temps, il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher trop de l'italien. Même à la mort de Kate, il n'avait pas su mettre à profit les tristes circonstances pour devenir plus proche._

_._

_Il se servit un autre café sans trembler et se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il avait réussi à cacher le choc reçu lorsqu'il avait entendu Ducky prononcer le mot « suicide », il avait été si prêt de perdre son ami sans le savoir qu'il devait sérieusement se remettre en question s'il n'avait pas vu venir la chose._

_._

_Pour l'instant, plus il écoutait Tony parler et plus il souhaitait retrouver leur complicité d'antan, leur camaraderie bon enfant, l'amitié sincère qui les liait avant la mort de Kate. Il savait que cet évènement avait changé bien des choses et réalisait soudain que tout découlait de là, qu'il n'avait pas été le seul touché par cette tragédie et qu'il avait laissé Tony pour ne se concentrer que sur sa propre douleur._

_._

_De son côté, Tony ne savait comment répondre à la remarque de Gibbs, il était vrai que les deux hommes avaient été un moment des amis mais ensuite, ils étaient devenus de simples collègues, un supérieur et un subordonné, un ancien marine et un ex flic, deux hommes qui devaient accomplir leur travail quelle que soient les circonstances._

_._

_D'un autre côté, Harm était devenu plus qu'une connaissance, un ami et presque un frère. L'aîné avait épaulé le cadet durant des semaines, l'avait soutenu et dissuadé de mettre fin à son tourment. Il était le pilier qui le soutenait, l'ancre qui le maintenait, le rocher qui le retenait. Il était aussi la voix de la raison, celle de la sagesse, celle de la persuasion. Il avait été tout ce que Gibbs n'avait pas pu être à ce moment crucial de sa vie._

_._

_Il avait été aussi bien plus que ce que l'ancien marine n'avait pas été pour lui, n'avait pas pu devenir pour lui. Un travail au sein d'une agence fédérale ne permettait pas toujours de nouer des liens de toute nature avec des collègues, encore moins lorsque ces collègues travaillaient constamment ensemble ou que les rapports supérieur/subordonné en étaient la base. Harm et lui avaient eu le privilège de vivre quelque chose d'unique durant plusieurs années, quelque chose qui subsistait encore malgré la distance._

_._

_- Il m'a… Je lui dois la vie avoua soudain l'italien dans un souffle._

_- Alors j'ai intérêt à rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces lors de notre prochaine rencontre sourit Jethro dans un effort pour faire comprendre à Tony qu'il appréciait l'homme qui l'avait aidé._

_- Il sera certainement brusque plutôt, il n'a pas aimé ton attitude envers moi et même s'il te doit sa liberté et son innocence pour l'affaire du Lieutenant Singer, il ne sera pas franchement aimable au vu du reste l'avertit Tony._

_- Je suis certain de pouvoir le raisonner si je lui donne quelques explications affirma Gibbs avec conviction._

_- C'est à voir et je voudrais bien voir votre confrontation, grand moment en perspective._

_- Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner au voyage de retour suggéra hardiment l'ancien marine._

_._

_Le silence qui suivit les paroles de l'agent fédéral montrait combien les divers protagonistes étaient stupéfaits par la suggestion. Abby finit par émettre son opinion tandis que Ducky poussait un léger soupir et que Tony réservait visiblement sa réponse._

_._

_- Oui, ce serait chouette de te revoir là-bas approuva la gothique. On pourrait aller voir un film, sortir en club, aller dîner chez Mama…_

_- Abby, je ne crois pas que je retournerai à DC, pas maintenant en tout cas. De plus, j'attends la visite de Harm dans quelques jours, il serait inadéquate de lui dire de reporter sa venue alors que tout est prévu annonça alors l'italien afin de freiner l'enthousiasme de son amie._

_- Oh, dommage ! soupira la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, alors, tu finiras bien par pouvoir venir passer quelques jours._

_- Peut-être si le travail m'en laisse le temps…_

_- Tu as de bons employés qui peuvent prendre le relais, Mister gronda la scientifique. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne seras pas venu._

_- D'autres questions ? demanda Tony dans l'espoir de dévier la conversation. Je crois que vous en aviez au sujet de votre marine._

_._

_Gibbs et Ducky échangèrent un regard comprenant que l'italien ne désirait plus discuter de ce qui s'était passé._

_._

« Pour l'instant, je te concède la victoire, Tony » songea Jethro.

_._

_Il était néanmoins décidé à y revenir à la première occasion mais cette fois en tête à tête. Il avait en magasin quelques interrogations personnelles qui lui trottait encore dans l'esprit et qui devraient être abordées à un moment ou un autre s'il voulait pouvoir espérer rendre réel son projet. Il n'aimait pas avancer à l'aveuglette et surtout pas sur un terrain miné, trop de choses dépendaient de certaines réponses à certaines questions._

_._

_Il allait d'ailleurs devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes pour s'engager dans une conversation très personnelle avec son ancien agent, s'il en avait la possibilité avant leur départ. Dans le cas contraire, il lui faudrait changer son fusil d'épaule et envisager une autre solution tout aussi radicale. Mais il avait bon espoir que l'italien lui accorde un entretien privé avant que tous ne repartent pour DC._

_._

_Il devait, dans la mesure du possible, éviter que ces trois agents ne se retrouvent en face de Tony, il ne voulait pas de confrontation directe comme celle qui avait failli arriver quelques heures plus tôt. L'agressivité latente de l'israélienne envers Tony était un point acquis, l'attitude de l'italien envers elle était une totale inconnue et il avait horreur de ne pas savoir dans quelle direction il allait._

_._

_Tony se leva soudain dérangeant Gibbs dans ses pensées._

_._

_- Je vais aller donner quelques instructions à Maria pour le dîner de ce soir indiqua t-il. Avez-vous trouver un point de chute pour votre séjour ? s'enquit-il encore. Je vous aurais bien proposer l'hôtel mais il est complet à cause du congrès et mes appartements personnels sont une scène de crime, donc…_

_- J'ai chargé McGee de nous trouver quelque chose ou de voir avec le détective Stewart l'informa son ancien patron. A défaut, je peux me débrouiller avec le Capitaine Smyers de la base pour obtenir quelques lits._

_._

_Tony resta indécis quelques secondes avant de finalement faire une proposition._

_._

_- Si vous n'avez vraiment rien, je peux vous loger lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres. Du moins, vous trois pourrez loger ici mais les autres devront trouver une chambre ailleurs._

_- C'est très généreux de ta part, Tony mais on ne voudrait pas déranger assura Gibbs qui reconnaissait l'effort consenti par l'italien qui l'avait englobé dans l'offre._

_- Pas de problème, je pourrais avoir Abby et Ducky un peu plus longtemps pendant que tu seras occupé déclara Tony. Pour le reste de l'équipe, je ne suis pas certain d'être assez magnanime pour les recevoir ici. A la rigueur, ils pourront loger dans le quartier des employés mais devront y prendre aussi leurs repas. Ce n'est pas le Ritz mais c'est quand même mieux qu'autre chose. Désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus._

_- Pas d'offense, Tony sourit Jethro pour lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est pour eux. Et merci pour ton offre, il ne nous restera qu'à récupérer nos bagages._

_- Un de mes hommes est en ville, il pourra vous les apporter, suffira de lui dire où vous les avez laissés. Je vais voir Maria pour le dîner et les chambres, je suis là dans quelques minutes et je répondrais à vos questions pour l'enquête._

_._

_Tony sortit et aussitôt, Abby en profita pour faire connaître son opinion._

_._

_- Bossman, je suis heureuse que tu sois aussi conciliant et que tu acceptes aussi facilement l'offre de Tony approuva-t-elle en venant l'étreindre en remerciement._

_- Abigail a tout à fait raison, Jethro renchérit Ducky. Je suis certain que cet arrangement permettra de renouer avec notre jeune italien bien mieux que n'importe quelle brève visite. Et je vais pouvoir profiter de quelques jours pour faire entendre raison à notre entêté._

_- Ducky, sois raisonnable et ne le force en rien. Tu risquerais d'obtenir l'effet contraire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi l'avertit Jethro._

_- Comme si tu n'avais pas toi-même envisagé la chose rétorqua le légiste un brin septique. Comment comptes-tu faire pour t'aménager un peu de temps avec lui ?_

_- Je vais confier l'enquête à McGee déclara-t-il simplement. Il doit faire ses preuves en tant qu'agent senior et ça fait un an qu'il occupe le poste. Il est temps qu'il me prouve qu'il peut passer à l'étape supérieure._

_- « L'occasion fait le larron » cita Ducky en souriant._

_- Exactement rétorqua-t-il en retour. Je vais sans doute aussi recevoir sous peu un coup de fil de la directrice, je suis persuadé que Ziva a dû lui annoncer que l'on avait retrouvé DiNozzo. Reste à savoir ce qu'elle lui aura dit à son sujet._

_- Elle aura tout dit gronda Abby. Ziva hait Tony, elle sera encore plus déterminée à lui faire du tort si elle le peut, elle est jalouse de ce qui te lie à Tony et voir que son ennemi est bien retombé sur ses pattes doit la vexer encore plus._

_- Jethro, je serais d'avis de garder un œil sur notre officier conseilla également le légiste. Il est vrai que certaines de ses réflexions au sujet de Tony n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, elle cherchera certainement à lui nuire, pas ici, pas maintenant mais le Mossad pourra sans doute lui apporter de l'aide même officieusement._

_- Je sais et je vais prendre quelques précautions approuva Jethro. Dès notre retour, Abby mettra une alerte sur son téléphone, je veux pouvoir connaître ses correspondants._

_- Ok, boss, ce sera fait et je vais tracer les appels à partir d'aujourd'hui promit Abby. Et je vais tracer sa voiture également._

_- Attention, Abby, elle est du Mossad et doit avoir l'habitude de contrôler sa voiture lui rappela son mentor._

_- T'inquiète, elle ne verra pas ce que je vais lui faire._

_- Bien. Pour ce qui est de Timothy ? demanda Ducky._

_- On le laisse dans l'ignorance. Tout dépendra de son attitude envers Tony durant ces quelques jours déclara l'agent senior. Profitez de votre temps avec Tony, renouez avec lui tranquillement, ne vous préoccupez que de vous faire plaisir sans arrière-pensée, soyez naturel avec lui comme avant conseilla-t-il._

_- Comment vas-tu réfréner la directrice ? demanda encore Abby._

_- Pas besoin de mentir, en confiant l'enquête à McGee, je nous ménage quelques jours expliqua Jethro. Il aura des hésitations et commettra des erreurs qui devront être rectifiées. Il n'a pas suffisamment accordé de crédit à Tony lorsqu'il l'a pris en mains, il a cru que mon bras droit était laxiste, paresseux et fanfaron._

_- Pour sûr que son jugement devrait être révisé mais pour l'heure, ça nous arrange bien nota Ducky. Même si j'aime bien ce garçon, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Anthony avoua le légiste. Si j'avais eu un petit-fils, j'aurai souhaité qu'il soit comme lui, honnête, fidèle, loyal…_

_- Il t'a toujours considéré un peu comme un grand-père, Duckyman déclara Abby. Il aimait bien écouter tes histoires et il a pris bien des claques de Gibbs parce qu'il t'écoutait au lieu de faire son travail mais il disait que ça valait la peine parce qu'il apprenait aussi bien de toi que de Gibbs._

_- Bon, assez de sentimentalisme ou Tony risque de nous retrouver en train de pleurer ironisa Gibbs pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_._

_Les paroles d'Abby n'avaient pas seulement secouer Ducky mais elles avaient également fait écho dans son cœur. Il savait que Tony ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments et que ce qu'il laissait voir ou ce qu'il disait était précieux pour qui en était le destinataire. Il se cachait derrière des fanfaronnades pour éviter que les gens ne le cernent de trop près, il se dérobait rapidement si c'était le cas._

_._

_La dépréciation de soi était une seconde nature chez l'italien, il devait avoir acquis ce détestable sentiment dans son enfance et l'attitude de son père envers l'enfant en était sans doute la cause. Les quelques bribes d'infos qu'il avait laissées échapper au cours de leurs années de travail en commun en étaient l'illustration parfaite, l'enfant avait traversé de durs moments qui avait forgé son caractère d'une manière tout à fait incroyable._

_._

_Comment Tony pouvait-il être devenu l'adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui alors que son père n'avait pas cessé de le diminuer, de le rabaisser par des paroles négatives ? Gibbs ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de faire le parallèle entre l'enfance de Tony et celle que Kelly avait connu jusqu'à sa disparition. Sa fille avait été bien plus heureuse durant sa courte existence que Tony durant toute la sienne malgré l'argent de son père._

_._

_« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur » disait le dicton et Jethro pouvait sans erreur affirmer qu'il était bien d'actualité dans le cas de Tony. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il en savait sur son ancien agent, les rares informations qu'il avait dispensées durant leur collaboration pouvaient à peine dépasser la dizaine mais c'était aussi ce qu'il ne disait pas qui renforçait l'impression._

_._

_- En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir finalement accepté de me joindre à vous, les gars s'exclama Abby d'un ton ravi. J'aurais cependant jamais pensé retrouver Tony au fin fond du Texas._

_- A vrai dire, je l'aurais plutôt bien vu partir à l'étranger et principalement en Italie, retrouver les racines familiales supposa Ducky._

_- Pas en Italie, Duck le contredit Gibbs mais bien plus en France ou en Angleterre pour un temps du moins. Et puis l'Espagne aussi sans doute._

_- Tu es devenu expert es-Tony, bossman ! s'étonna la gothique._

_- Voyons, Abs, je travaille avec lui depuis plusieurs années, je crois que j'ai appris à le connaître, du moins un peu remarqua l'ancien marine sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait parlé au présent._

_- Tu as travaillé, Jethro le reprit doucement le légiste. Et tu as vu ce que notre italien a bien voulu nous montrer, rien de plus et rien de moins._

_- Exact, ça, Duckman approuva la laborantine. Tony a beau avoir été et est encore presque un frère pour moi, je n'ai jamais fait qu'égratigner la couche qui recouvre son passé._

_- Et il est enfoui si profond que le remonter à la surface doit prendre toute une vie pour celui ou celle qui veut vraiment s'en donner la peine._

_- Pour sûr, Duck, DiNozzo a élevé des murs de béton autour de lui depuis son enfance et les détruire à mains nues ne ferait que nous blesser observa l'agent fédéral._

_- Surtout si l'un de nous veut s'y attaquer seul répliqua l'écossais. Il faudrait un miracle ou beaucoup d'amour pour espérer découvrir le vrai Tony sous la carapace._

_- Pas facile d'y parvenir opina Gibbs et ne serait-ce que fissurer ce mur peut saper la volonté d'un homme bien intentionné et plein de courage._

_- Eh, suffit de trouver son âme sœur et elle, elle saura comment faire pour rassurer Tony et le pousser à s'ouvrir aux autres un peu plus suggéra Abby._

_- Je crois que si Tony avait une âme sœur, il aurait déjà dû la trouver avec toutes les rencontres qu'il a faites et tous les flirts qu'il a eus remarqua justement le légiste._

_- Oh, mon cher ami mima la gothique d'une voix qui tentait de ressembler à celle de Gibbs, je crois qu'il lui reste encore à explorer trop de voies et qu'il a encore la possibilité de la trouver._

_._

_Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête devant l'imitation grossière de la jeune femme et esquissèrent même un sourire. Il y avait bien longtemps que leur amie n'avait pas été aussi heureuse, il était donc agréable de la voir de nouveau aussi joyeuse. Et s'ils se penchaient un peu plus sur le sujet, ils pouvaient dire que l'italien était celui qui leur permettait de traverser une dure journée sans rentrer dépressif le soir chez eux._

_._

_Il n'y avait que quelques heures qu'ils avaient retrouvé Tony et déjà Abby ne songeait qu'à plaisanter, à rire et à retrouver le lien qui l'unissait à son ami depuis presque le premier jour de leur rencontre. Ce qui avait attiré les deux jeunes gens l'un vers l'autre était hors de portée de compréhension de bien des personnes qui les rencontraient ensemble ou séparément et les rendait plutôt sceptique quant à l'amitié qui liait deux êtres aussi différents._

_._

_La plupart des individus ignorait ce qui pouvait rapprocher Tony et Abby, elle était une scientifique reconnue et l'italien avait horreur de tout ce qui avait trait à la science ; il était un ancien flic et un « gosse de riche » qui semblait n'avoir jamais connu de problèmes dans sa vie. C'était tout ce que le monde voyait d'eux et l'apparence persistait longtemps parce que Tony ne cherchait jamais à briser cette illusion._

_._

_Il fallait être patient et persistent pour seulement entrapercevoir quelques fragments du vrai DiNozzo, celui qui était toujours présent pour les amis, celui qui n'hésitait pas à se dévoiler si ça aidait un intime ou une connaissance, celui qui les amusait pour les aider à surmonter la dureté de leur travail, celui qui se mettait dans la ligne de tir pour leur éviter une balle, celui qui se dressait devant la menace pour les protéger._

_._

_Il savait à la fois être fort et vulnérable, dur mais juste, loyal et fidèle aussi bien en amitié qu'en amour, il était un mélange extrêmement complexe qu'il n'était pas facile de déchiffrer s'il avait décidé que son interlocuteur ne valait pas la peine qu'il le laisse pénétrer dans sa tour d'ivoire. Il savait jouer sur tout un registre pour embrouiller son vis-à-vis, ce qui rendait les interrogatoires fascinants parce qu'il pouvait aisément se glisser dans la peau d'un personnage et s'attirer les confidences spontanées de suspects déboussolés par sa tactique._

_._

.

.

.

.

Alors que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Laissez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre : est-il bon, mauvais ou passable ?

.

Les trois prochains seront un face à face entre les protagonistes et je parie que celui que vous attendez toutes avec impatience sera celui entre Tony et Jethro, non !

.

Alors à bientôt pour le premier des trois entretiens qui amorceront la réconciliation ou la rupture entre les quatre anciens amis.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Interrogation

_Coucou, me revoilà._

_Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas fait de mise à jour depuis longtemps mais le travail a pris le pas sur les loisirs. Mais désormais, les vacances sont terminées et les touristes reprennent le chemin de leur domicile, quel soulagement de pouvoir circuler en ville sans se heurter à des gens qui prennent leur temps et nous font perdre le notre._

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, me laissent leur com, ont mis cette fic en alerte ou dans la liste de leurs histoires préférées, se sont inquiétées à mon sujet. Je suis d'autant plus déterminée à vous remercier en faisant de mon mieux pour vous donner envie de me suivre jusqu'au bout._

_Concernant les coms du chapitre précédent :_

_A l'attention de :_

_- **sirius08**, désolée que les choses ne se déroulent pas plus vite à ton goût mais j'aime bien prendre le temps de décrire les évènements._

_J'ai horreur des histoires qui se terminent en 20 pages, je suis au contraire un auteur qui aime faire traîner un peu les choses et qui, par-dessus tout, adore les fics longues, bien documentées et détaillées. C'est pourquoi mes fics ne seront jamais courtes, les chapitres font en moyenne entre 7 à 10 pages (format word) et en totalité, plus d'une centaine de pages. Celle-ci risque même de très largement dépassé ce chiffre._

_-**Myfairladyrose** : ton souhait sera exaucé, Harmon fera une apparition intéressante un peu plus tard._

_Contrairement à ce que j'avais envisagé, j'ai différé les face à face pour intégrer d'abord la suite de la conversation entamée dans le précédent chapitre entre les 4 « amis », ensuite le prochain permettra de suivre un peu le reste de l'équipe, ce qui aura son importance pour la suite._

_Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 9 : Interrogation**_

_La porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau sur l'italien sortit Gibbs de ses pensées, ses deux amis s'étaient lancés dans une conversation légère qu'il n'avait pas suivie. Tony leur sourit et vint reprendre sa place sur le sofa._

_- Je crois que vous avez quelques questions à me poser pour votre enquête leur rappela t-il. Autant en terminer avec cette formalité avant le dîner._

_- Exact, DiNozzo l'approuva Gibbs._

_- Je suppose que, dans la mesure où McGee est l'agent senior de l'équipe, il serait nécessaire qu'il soit présent grimaça le jeune homme. J'avoue que je me passerais bien de sa présence ce soir. Pouvons-nous passer par-dessus sa tête pour ça ?_

_- Je vais procéder à cet entretien, Tony proposa l'ancien marine. A vrai dire, nous voudrions savoir s'il existe une possibilité d'accéder à l'étage privé par un autre moyen que les cartes magnétiques._

_- Non, aucune indiqua Tony en secouant la tête. Pas d'escalier de secours externe ; la seule issue en cas de problème est l'escalier dont la porte ne s'ouvre que depuis l'étage en la poussant. C'est un système de sécurité qui ne nécessite pas de clé ou de code, surtout pratique en cas d'incendie, il suffit de pousser la poignée intérieure de la porte pour descendre les marches._

_- Combien de cartes au total et qui les possède ?_

_- Deux, l'une reste en permanence dans le bureau de mon gérant, Ben Richardson qui la garde dans le coffre ; la seconde est en ma possession. Je la confie en général uniquement lorsque j'ai des invités proches, dans le cas contraire, Ben prête la sienne ou ouvre lui-même._

_- A part vous deux, qui peut y avoir accès ?_

_- Normalement, personne. Ben ouvre en personne la porte pour le service de nettoyage et ne lui laisse pas la carte. Même en cas de travaux, il se charge d'accompagner les ouvriers sur place et ceux-ci peuvent ressortir par la porte de l'escalier à tout moment._

_- Donc, lorsque l'étage est occupé, n'importe qui peut sortir par cette issue sans repasser forcément par l'ascenseur._

_- Oui et bien sûr, si quelqu'un veut être vraiment inaperçu, je pense qu'il peut bloquer la fermeture automatique de la porte, n'importe quoi placé entre le chambranle et le battant l'évitera._

_- Des caméras ?_

_- Oui, le système a été modernisé il y a quelques mois, juste après mon arrivée. J'ai procédé à une visite complète de tout l'hôtel, fait modifier les fermetures des portes par le système magnétique au lieu des clés métalliques, un système de surveillance avec sauvegarde informatique à la place des cassettes vidéo, des caméras dissimulées dans les boiseries ou les murs plus difficilement détectables ou dommageables._

_- Wouah, tu t'es donné du mal pour sécuriser l'hôtel, Tony remarqua Abby._

_- Surtout aussi pour tranquilliser le personnel en cas d'incident confia l'italien. Les agressions sur les employés étaient monnaie courante durant la gestion de l'ancien propriétaire et personne n'a jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit en raison du système défaillant inopinément._

_- Donc, on peut récupérer les images des heures précédant le décès de notre marine ?_

_- Tout à fait et je pense que Ben a déjà dû permettre à votre agent de les visionner ou de les récupérer. J'avais déjà donné mes instructions au personnel pour coopérer avec le NCIS avant votre arrivée._

_- A ton avis, une idée sur la présence de notre caporal dans tes appartements sans ta permission ?_

_- Non mais je présume qu'un employé a dû lui donner accès à l'étage pour une raison quelconque. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé l'autorisation._

_- L'aurais-tu refusé ?_

_- Pas forcément surtout si la visite était de courte durée et l'hôtel complet._

_- Le personnel savait que tu pouvais te montrer aussi accommodant ?_

_- C'était déjà arrivé dans les premières semaines après mon arrivée donc je présume qu'ils étaient au courant._

_- Y a-t-il eu des mouvements de personnel depuis la reprise ?_

_- Je l'ignore, je laisse le soin à Ben de gérer les mouvements des employés mais si l'un d'eux avait été viré, je l'aurais forcément su, je suis le seul à donner mon accord dans ce cas._

_- Et en cas de démission, es-tu informé ?_

_- Pas en temps réel mais oui, je fais un check-up tous les deux mois environ._

_- Donc depuis la reprise, tu en as fait six ?_

_- Oui et rien de ce côté. La liste d'attente pour y travailler s'allonge de semaine en semaine mais les gens qui démissionnent sont rares._

_- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Gibbs intrigué._

_- Sans doute parce que la paie y est meilleure qu'ailleurs et que la direction a changé de mains avança modestement Tony en haussant les épaules._

_- Connaissais-tu le Caporal Miller ? voulut savoir l'ancien marine en tendant une photo de la victime._

_Tony examina le cliché quelques secondes avant de le rendre à son ancien patron tout en secouant la tête._

_- Désolé, il ne fait pas partie de mes connaissances affirma l'italien et je ne saurais pas dire si je l'ai déjà croisé à l'hôtel. Je ne me rends pas souvent sur place, uniquement pour les check-up et en cas de problème sérieux, ce qui n'est pas arrivé une fois. En tout et pour tout, j'ai dû me rendre sur place chaque semaine durant le premier trimestre, ensuite tous les deux mois comme j'ai dit._

_- Donc, tu ne connais pas non plus le personnel en place ?_

_- A part Ben, je n'ai fait connaissance avec le personnel au grand complet que lors de l'achat de l'hôtel._

_- Comment gères-tu l'établissement en allant si peu sur place ?_

_- Grâce à Internet, Ben m'adresse les bilans mensuels, les demandes de matériel, les bulletins de commande particulière, ce genre de choses._

_- Donc, en fait, tu possèdes un hôtel mais tu ne t'en occupes que de loin… résuma Gibbs étonné._

_- Oui et c'est largement suffisant parce que la nouvelle organisation marche bien, le planning du personnel est établi par trimestre et je sais déléguer. J'ai un bon gérant qui sait prendre les décisions mineures sans avoir besoin de moi, j'ai une réunion de travail tous les deux mois sur place. Ca fonctionne comme ça, je n'ai donc aucune raison de contrôler plus souvent. Et en fait, je possède d'autres propriétés que je gère de la même manière._

_- Très bien, je crois que j'ai terminé pour cette partie. Si jamais nous avons besoin…_

_- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, je répondrais à tes questions._

_Gibbs nota que Tony était disposé à coopérer mais qu'il ne souhaitait visiblement pas avoir affaire à McGee ou David pour le reste de l'enquête. Il saurait donc éviter de mettre ses agents en contact avec leur ancien collègue dans la mesure où il espérait lui-même pouvoir renouer avec l'italien, il serait donc maladroit de le mécontenter sur ce sujet._

_Il allait relancer la conversation lorsque son téléphone sonna. En regardant le nom de son correspondant s'afficher sur l'écran, il fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel._

_- Oui, Gibbs dit-il sans plus._

_- …._

_- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous rappelle._

_Il revint vers ses amis et son hôte et aussitôt, il vit Tony soupirer discrètement. Son ancien agent avait deviné le nom de son correspondant et sans aucun doute également, la raison de son appel. Il n'eut même pas à dire quoi que ce soit que l'italien le devança._

_- Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de chambres, surtout pour trois ?_

_- Même le détective Stewart n'a pu leur trouver quelque chose s'excusa presque Gibbs. Je vais appeler la base et voir si le Capitaine Smyers peut nous dépanner._

_- Pas la peine, je vais avertir Cole de leur arrivée ici et envoyer quelqu'un les chercher. Cependant, qu'une chose soit bien claire, Gibbs, je ne veux en aucun cas les croiser ou les trouver à proximité de la maison exigea fermement Tony._

_- Entendu, Tony, je leur passe les consignes. Et merci pour ton accueil._

_- Je le fais uniquement pour le bien de l'enquête et la tranquillité d'esprit de la famille de ton caporal Miller mais certainement pas pour eux. Je suis impliqué malgré moi dans cette enquête mais je ne souhaite pas qu'elle empiète sur ma nouvelle vie plus que nécessaire._

_- Je comprends parfaitement l'assura l'ancien marine._

_- J'espère qu'ils le comprendront également et que je ne serais pas obligé de les mettre dehors._

_- Ils obéiront à mes consignes ou ils en supporteront les conséquences._

_- Bien, je donne les ordres dit finalement Tony en s'éloignant vers une autre pièce._

_- Tim aura fort à faire pour contenir Ziva, tu en es conscient, Jethro ? demanda le légiste._

_- Il a comploté contre Tony avec Ziva, il a obtenu le poste d'agent senior, à lui maintenant de faire valoir sa position à ses collègues. Je vais l'inciter à être ferme avec eux sinon tant pis pour eux, ils devront en assumer les suites._

_- Sois diplomate quand même, bossman le pria Abby._

_- Comme toujours, Abs… sourit-il avant de sortir de la salle._

_- J'espère qu'il ne se passera rien de fâcheux durant les prochains jours, Ducky soupira la gothique._

_- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir continuer à voir Tony, il m'a trop manqué durant tous ces mois._

_- Je crois que lui aussi s'est rendu compte que nous lui avions manqué sans doute un peu la rassura de son mieux le médecin. Il ne nous fera pas supporter les actions de Ziva ou McGee ni même celles de Jameson qu'il ne connaît pas._

_- Je prie pour que tout se passe bien alors dit Abby en croisant désespérément les doigts et en marmonnant silencieusement une prière._

_Puis les deux amis se levèrent, franchirent la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse et patientèrent tandis que leurs amis passaient leur coup de fil._

_Gibbs avait préféré sortir de la maison pour être tranquille et donner ses instructions parce qu'il pressentait qu'elles seraient sujettes à discussion. Il savait que Jameson se conformerait à ses directives sans souci, McGee voudrait sans doute argumenter un peu mais le plus probable serait le déni de l'officier du Mossad. Connaissant désormais sa jalousie envers Tony, elle serait certainement encore plus encline à réfuter ordres juste parce qu'elle en aurait la possibilité._

_Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche rapide 2 en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais attribué la 1 à une autre personne que Tony même après avoir constaté que le numéro n'était plus valide. Pour lui, cette touche était celle de l'italien et il avait toujours espéré sans servir à nouveau pour lui, il pourrait sans doute l'utiliser à nouveau bientôt dans ce sens si son ancien agent lui accordait le plaisir de le rappeler._

_La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant que McGee ne décroche. Il avait dû lire le nom de son correspondant car il s'était empressé de répondre sachant que son patron n'aimait pas attendre lorsqu'il le joignait._

_- Oui, McGee, Boss dit-il quand même._

_- Toujours pas de point de chute, McGee ? demanda Gibbs sans s'annoncer et d'un ton brusque._

_- Non, nous avons également prospecté les pensions de famille mais tout est plein sur Dallas depuis plusieurs mois. Nous avons aussi tenté notre chance sur Fort Worth avec le même résultat._

_- Bon, j'ai trouvé un logement pour l'équipe._

_- Co… comment et où, patron ?_

_- DiNozzo a offert de nous héberger lui apprit l'ancien marine._

_- Il a… wouah, c'est inattendu comme proposition ironisa Tim._

_- Peut-être, McGee mais compte tenu des circonstances, c'est plutôt généreux de sa part le rabroua Gibbs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Vous serez logés dans le quartier des employés, Cole Granger vous accueillera et vous guidera plus tard, soyez prêts vers 2200 sans faute, récupérer nos bagages, un employé du ranch passera vous prendre._

_- Ok, patron acquiesça le jeune homme. Et pour le repas ?_

_- Vous vous débrouillez, vous mangez en ville tous les trois et vous récupérez nos bagages avant de venir._

_- Sans faute, patron. Que dois-je dire aux autres ?_

_- Mettez-vous sur haut-parleur, McGee, j'ai quelques instructions à vous donner._

_- C'est fait dit l'informaticien après quelques secondes._

_- Bien, voici ce que j'ai décidé pour cette enquête et j'entends que mes consignes soient strictement suivies. Dans le cas contraire, à notre retour à DC, des sanctions seront prises pour les contrevenants. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre de vous tous ?_

_- C'est clair dit McGee._

_- Pour moi aussi, Agent Gibbs ajouta Jameson._

_- Je veux savoir ce que vous attendez de nous avant de donner mon accord répliqua David d'un ton de défi._

_- Si vous ne souhaitez pas obéir, Officier David, vous pouvez prendre le premier vol de retour dès ce soir s'exclama Gibbs exaspéré. Je tiens à bien préciser ici que vous, comme les autres, êtes sous mes ordres et que si ceux-ci ne vous plaisent pas, vous pouvez demander un transfert dès notre retour. Ceci précisé, j'attends votre réponse._

_- Très bien, je suivrais vos directives dans la mesure où j'estimerais qu'elles sont justifiées._

_- Non, David, ou vous les suivez ou vous ne désirez pas le faire. Dans ce cas, je vous écarte tout de suite de cette enquête._

_Il laissa quelques secondes à l'israélienne pour réaliser qu'il était sérieux et ne dérogerait pas pour elle. Plus tôt, elle se soumettrait et plus tôt, il pourrait songer à retourner auprès de l'italien. Il avait décidément plus l'esprit à ses fantastiques retrouvailles qu'à l'enquête et il ne voulait pas gâcher un seul instant de ce temps précieux pour un agent qui ne savait pas respecter son autorité._

_Soudain, la voix dure de l'agent du Mossad lui donna la seule réponse raisonnable qu'elle pouvait fournir sans se voir évincer non seulement de l'enquête mais aussi de la ville. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'ancien marine qu'elle chercherait par tous les moyens à en apprendre plus sur Tony, sa vie ici afin d'éventuellement pouvoir sans servir._

_- Très bien, je suivrais vos consignes capitula t-elle mais je déposerais une protestation officielle auprès de la directrice._

_- Faites donc, David, c'est votre droit admit Gibbs sans discuter. Bien, McGee, vous êtes en charge de cette enquête, David et Jameson devront vous seconder. Je serais…_

_- Patron s'affola de suite McGee, vous ne pouvez pas…_

_- Je peux et je le fais, vous êtes agent senior depuis un an, vous avez travaillé avec Tony durant plus de deux ans, j'imagine que vous avez eu tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre certaines choses sous sa supervision. Sinon, c'est que je me serais totalement trompé sur vous. Ceci dit, je serais à votre disposition si vous rencontrez des difficultés majeures ; autrement, je vous laisse les rênes pour cette affaire._

_- Quant est-il de l'interrogatoire de DiNozzo ? lança Ziva d'un ton agressif._

_- Il n'est pas suspect dans cette enquête, donc, je vous prierais d'employer un autre ton, Officier David la rabroua Gibbs. McGee, j'ai discuté avec Tony, il ne connaissait pas la victime, n'est en rien relié à elle. Vous abandonnez toute investigation de ce côté. Dans le cas où vous seriez amené à en douter, vous m'en référer aussitôt._

_- Bien, patron affirma l'agent senior._

_- Ensuite, comme je l'ai indiqué à McGee un peu plus tôt, du fait que les hôtels de Dallas et Fort Worth sont pleins, j'ai trouvé un logement pour l'équipe._

_- A la base ? questionna David qui songeait déjà à l'inconfort des locaux et la promiscuité des marines._

_- Non et je tiens à ce qui va suivre soit suivi à la lettre affirma Gibbs d'un ton ferme et sans appel. Tony nous offre l'hospitalité dans son ranch et ce, malgré sa décision de ne pas vous y voir. Je vous ordonne… scanda t-il pour leur faire comprendre son point de vue, de respecter les consignes qui vous seront données à savoir, vous logerez dans le quartier des employés, vous prendrez vos repas en ville, vous ne vous approcherez pas de la maison principale, vous ne traînerez pas du côté des écuries. Le premier qui transgresse ses directives devra m'en rendre compte immédiatement._

_- En un mot, il nous offre généreusement un coin pour dormir et sans plus ironisa tout de suite l'israélienne._

_- Estimez-vous heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, David parce que sinon c'était la base ou un sac de couchage au bord du lac la rabroua encore l'ancien marine. Et vous cessez tout de suite vos attaques contre lui ou je vous mets moi-même dans le premier avion de ce soir la menaça t-il. McGee, en tant que chargé d'enquête, ce sera à vous de veiller à ce que vos collègues suivent mes directives. Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler en privé._

_- Je déconnecte le haut-parleur, patron dit le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner un peu de ses partenaires._

_- Bien, McGee, je voudrais que vous surveillez discrètement Ziva conseilla t-il. Elle va certainement chercher à communiquer avec la directrice ou bien outrepasser mes ordres, je veux être averti immédiatement si c'est le cas._

_- Patron, je ne crois pas être capable de ça, je veux dire… c'est un officier du Mossad, elle se rendra compte de ce que je fais plaida l'agent senior._

_- Elle est aussi émotionnellement troublée et ne se maîtrise pas aussi bien que d'habitude, elle relâchera un tant soit peu sa garde. Dans tous les cas, je vous recommande de garder un œil sur elle, il en va de votre poste au sein de l'équipe, agent McGee, si je ne puis compter sur vous, vous n'avez définitivement rien à faire dans mon équipe. Compris ?_

_- Oui, Boss, c'est compris, je ferais de mon mieux soupira un Tim plutôt défaitiste. Qu'allez-vous faire durant l'enquête, boss ?_

_- M'occuper de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur répondit évasivement l'ancien marine._

_- Et Abby et Ducky ?_

_- Ils vont passer ces quelques jours avec Tony et profiter de l'occasion pour renouer ensemble._

_- Hum, boss, vous ne nous avez pas dit où vous logerez tous les trois ?_

_- Tony nous loge chez lui, dans la maison principale._

_- Ah bon ! Et pourquoi pas nous ? osa t-il quand même demander avec un brin d'anxiété._

_- Je pense que vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse, McGee et je ne peux le blâmer de vous octroyer ce régime. Je suis certain que vous auriez eu la même attitude dans des circonstances semblables._

_- Oui, sans doute. J'aurais souhaité quand même pouvoir lui parler, patron avança son subordonné. Pensez-vous qu'il m'accorderait quelques minutes ?_

_- Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour lui, je lui ferais part de votre demande mais sans plus. Je n'intercéderai pas en votre faveur s'il refuse, ce sera à vous de faire l'effort d'aller vers lui._

_- J'en suis bien conscient, patron._

_- Bien, je vous laisse maintenant._

_Et sans autre salut, il coupa la communication laissant son agent senior spéculer sur son attitude, il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à ses subordonnées, du moins, il ne le faisait pas avec eux comme il le faisait avec Tony. Il avait toujours, à un moment donné ou un autre, discuté d'une enquête avec l'italien et souvent tenu compte de son point de vue car, en tant qu'ancien détective de brigade criminelle, DiNozzo savait facilement faire quelques connexions que d'autres n'auraient pas songé à envisager._

_Et si Gibbs tenait compte plus souvent que ça de son propre instinct, il n'avait cependant jamais fait fi de celui de son bras droit même s'il agissait « comme si » afin d'encourager l'italien à aller au bout de ses opinions. Il avait fallu l'arrivée de l'israélienne dans son équipe pour que tout aille de travers, le sentiment qu'il devait la vie à la jeune femme l'avait aveuglé et culpabilisé. Lui, l'ancien marine s'était laissé piéger et il avait dû sa survie à une étrangère parce qu'il avait décidé de jouer cavalier seul._

_Il lui arrivait très rarement de regretter quelque chose mais là, durant des semaines, il s'était blâmé silencieusement pour n'avoir pas eu Tony sur ses six heures ; jouer en solo ne lui avait finalement apporté que des soucis. Il y avait eu aussi la promotion soudaine de Tom Morrow et l'arrivée surprise de Jenny Shepard à la tête de l'agence. Il avait été déboussolé de la retrouver à ce poste, il savait qu'elle ferait son chemin mais pas jusqu'à occuper cette position._

_Gibbs secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et soupira lourdement. Il fallait maintenant espérer que McGee aurait les épaules assez solides pour gérer l'enquête et l'attitude de ses partenaires. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et surtout des liens à renouer avec une certaine personne._

_Voilà pour la reprise._

_Quelques informations vont prendre tout leur sens dans quelques chapitres et il était indispensable de les intégrer dès maintenant._

_Alors, à vos claviers et au prochain chapitre._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Indiscrétion

_Pour vous récompenser de votre patience, j'ai décidé de vous gratifier dès maintenant d'un second chapitre. Celui qui suit va à la fois se concentrer un peu sur l'enquête, le reste de l'équipe avant de reprendre son cours entre nos quatre amis. _

_Bonne lecture..._

_**Chapitre 10 : Indiscrétion**_

_McGee avait à peine raccroché que l'israélienne vint aussitôt l'alpaguer et tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez. Cependant, et à sa grande surprise, Tim la rabroua sèchement._

_- Que voulait te dire Gibbs que nous n'ayons pas le droit d'entendre ?_

_- Rien qui ne te concerne, ma chère. Simplement des directives de dernière minute._

_- A d'autres, tu penses que je vais croire çà ?_

_- Eh bien, crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, Ziva. Et arrête de tenter de me faire parler, je ne dirais rien._

_- Tu penses être assez fort pour me résister longtemps, McGee ? J'en ai mâté de plus coriaces que toi._

_- J'en suis sûr mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas au Mossad et que tes méthodes doivent donc être remisées. Dans le cas contraire, je laisse Gibbs savoir ce que tu fais._

_- Oh… ! Le bébé a grandi finalement ironisa t-elle._

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le bébé gronda alors Tim. Va te faire voir, Ziva. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes manigances, de tes méthodes sournoises, de toutes tes insinuations, de tes complots sordides. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour m'évincer de l'équipe, je ne te ferais pas le plaisir d'imiter Tony en te laissant la place aussi facilement._

_- Oui, en parlant de ce couard, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas le privilège d'être logé dans sa demeure. Il se prend pour qui pour nous reléguer avec ses employés, nous avons travaillé ensemble…_

_- Ce que tu peux être vraiment une enquiquineuse parfois, une emmerdeuse bornée et de mauvaise foi s'écria un Tim exaspéré. Et je pense que tu connais la raison de notre bannissement de la demeure principale, tu n'as ici qu'un petit aperçu du résultat de tes manigances douteuses envers Tony. Et pour tout dire, je le comprends parfaitement de réagir de cette façon, je n'aurais sans doute pas été aussi bon prince si j'avais été à sa place._

_- Tiens, voilà que tu commences à te rebeller, McGee, il serait temps que tu t'émancipes un peu et que tu cesses de trembler comme une feuille chaque fois que tu dois prendre une décision par toi-même._

_- C'est ce que je fais et je te prie de respecter les consignes du patron en ce qui concerne notre logement._

_- Sinon quoi ? Tu me donneras une fessée si je fouine chez ce bon à rien de DiNozzo !_

_- Il se pourrait que tu récoltes plus que ce que tu sèmes, Ziva et un jour, ça te reviendra en pleine figure l'avertit-il en retournant dans la pièce._

_Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer le sens des paroles du jeune agent, cet adage ne lui était pas familier et elle n'osa pas lui demander de l'éclairer sur son sens. Elle n'avait pas fait de progrès notables dans ce domaine depuis le départ de l'italien qui la reprenait sans cesse mais qui surtout l'aidait à se familiariser avec la langue._

_L'agent Jameson avait bien tenté de prendre la relève mais le jeu n'avait pas la même saveur qu'avec l'italien et elle avait fait sentir son exaspération. Il avait abandonné au bout de quelques semaines en comprenant qu'elle jouait avec lui. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour relancer le jeu, elle avait cessé de multiplier les fautes de langage lorsque le nouvel agent n'avait plus relevé ses erreurs._

_Pour l'heure, elle avait un coup de fil à passer en privé et elle s'éloigna un peu de leur position. Se croyant à l'abri, elle ne prit pas la peine de parler dans une autre langue et ce fut tant mieux pour McGee qui avait compris qu'elle allait appeler la directrice. C'est sans vergogne qu'il utilisa un petit amplificateur sonique qui captait les sons et qu'il brancha sur son ordinateur afin d'enregistrer la conversation._

_La Directrice Shepard décrocha au bout de deux sonneries, signe qu'elle attendait certainement l'appel qu'elle prit rapidement. Et comme McGee le soupçonnait, Ziva relata leur rencontre avec Tony._

_- Shalom, Jenny dit la brune en guise de salut._

_- Shalom, Ziva répondit Shepard. Comment ça se passe à Dallas ? Je pensais recevoir des nouvelles de Gibbs._

_- Eh bien, vu qui nous avons rencontré, je crois que tu peux attendre pour qu'il t'appelle l'informa l'officier du Mossad._

_- Que veux-tu dire, Ziva ? Tu m'inquiètes là._

_- Il y a de quoi. Nous sommes tombés sur DiNozzo, ici, figure-toi._

_- DiNozzo ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'il était à l'étranger ?_

_- Et non, il est près de Dallas où il coule une vie plutôt agréable cracha presque Ziva. C'est lui le propriétaire de l'hôtel où le marine est mort. Et il possède aussi un immense ranch et un haras de chevaux de course. Il est riche, très riche apparemment._

_L'israélienne entendit son amie soupirer avant qu'un bruit de verre poser brusquement sur la table ne la fasse sursauter._

_- Ziva, on dirait que tu es jalouse de sa reconversion susurra Jenny, un brin ennuyée elle aussi._

_- Tu imagines que tout ça aurait pu être à moi si tu m'avais laissé séduire cet idiot gronda l'officier._

_- Voyons, il ne sert à rien de regretter ce qui est fait la coupa Shepard. De plus, tu n'es pas son type de femme, trop sûre de toi, trop « assassin » à son goût. Tu n'avais pas une chance, Ziva, il n'aurait jamais craqué pour toi et tu le sais. C'est pour cette raison que tu lui as mené la vie dure, il t'a royalement ignorée, toi, une femme qui pouvait prétendre à devenir quelqu'un. Comment Jethro a pris cette rencontre ?_

_- Je l'ignore soupira l'israélienne qui s'attendait à cette question._

_- Comment ça, tu l'ignores ?_

_- DiNozzo ne nous as pas laissé le temps de prendre nos repères, il nous a carrément fait escorter hors de son ranch._

_- Où est l'équipe en ce moment ?_

_- Eh bien, McGee, Jameson et moi sommes encore à Dallas, dans les locaux de la police où nous finissons quelques recherches. Les trois autres sont chez DiNozzo qui les a invités à manger et offert l'hospitalité pour la durée de notre séjour ici, si j'ai bien compris ce que McGee m'a rapporté de sa conversation privée avec Gibbs._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'exclama la directrice irritée._

_- Gibbs a confié l'enquête à McGee, il lui a dit qu'il devait faire ses preuves en tant qu'agent senior. Jameson et moi sommes à ses ordres et devons lui obéir indiqua la jeune femme. En plus, nous avons généreusement été conviés à loger avec les employés du ranch parce que tous les hôtels, motels et pensions de famille de Dallas et Fort Worth sont complets depuis des mois. Gibbs, Abby et Ducky sont logés dans la résidence principale avec tout le confort._

_- Là, je crois que tu comprends qu'il te fait payer les durs moments que tu lui as fait passer avant son départ, ma chère. Je t'avais pourtant dit d'y aller doucement, qu'il serait capable de prendre sa revanche un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette manière mais tu es à présent sur son territoire, il peut se comporter comme bon lui semble._

_- Il n'est pas au-dessus des lois, Jenny affirma la brune. Sache que Monsieur a un nom d'emprunt, c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne l'a pas trouvé lors de nos recherches. Son nom est Paddington, j'ignore d'où il le sort mais c'est le nom sous lequel il est connu ici. On pourrait sans doute le dénoncer auprès de la police de Dallas, non ?_

_- Ziva, comprends bien une chose, DiNozzo avait préparé son départ, il n'a pas dû laisser grand-chose au hasard, c'était un agent fédéral et un très bon agent, en plus même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. Il a certainement assuré ses arrières, sans doute fait appel à un avocat ou un juge. Il serait bon de savoir si la police de Dallas sait quelque chose sur lui mais il faudrait le faire discrètement. De mon côté, je ferais quelques recherches d'ici et je vais faire appel à des amis qui me doivent un service._

_- D'accord, je vais tenter de me rapprocher du détective qui nous a reçus et lui tirer quelques infos sur DiNozzo. Je te tiens au courant._

_- Et je vais appeler Jethro pour en savoir un peu plus et le remettre sur les rails conclut la directrice. A plus tard, ma chère._

_- Oui, à plus tard répondit Ziva._

_McGee rangea rapidement son matériel lorsqu'il comprit que la conversation était terminée, il lui fallait faire rapidement un compte rendu de cet entretien à Gibbs avant que la directrice ne l'appelle. Il se doutait que Ziva n'allait pas le lâcher, il allait lui falloir ruser et pour ça une seule solution, passer par Abby et utiliser leur code secret._

_Lorsque l'israélienne regagna la pièce, Jameson (que McGee avait éloigné sous un vague prétexte) n'était pas avec eux. En passant dans le dos de Tim, Ziva vit qu'il semblait occuper avec le dossier du marine et qu'il était concentré sur sa tâche. En fait, McGee était parfaitement conscient des faits et gestes de Ziva mais se comportait comme s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas._

« Elle semble vraiment perturbée, elle se ronge les ongles et ne cesse de tourner en rond. Gibbs avait vu juste, elle a baissé sa garde. A moi de me montrer à la hauteur en profitant de cet état de faiblesse surtout s'il est passager » songea Tim en la regardant via son écran où se reflétait la jeune femme.

_Il s'étira pour faire croire qu'il était fatigué tandis qu'un coup fut frappé sur la porte de la salle. Ziva bondit et alla ouvrir, elle fut surprise de voir un homme qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait._

_- Bonsoir, Dave Maddox, je travaille pour M. Paddington se présenta l'homme. Je viens vous chercher pour vous conduire au ranch._

_- Ah, oui, parfait fit aussitôt McGee sans laisser à Ziva le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Nous en avons pour quelques minutes pour rassembler nos affaires et appeler notre collègue._

_- Bien, je vous attends dans le hall précisa le cow-boy en les saluant avant de sortir avec le militaire._

_- J'appelle Jameson et lui demande de récupérer nos bagages indiqua Tim. Tu devrais m'aider à ranger ici que nous soyons prêts à partir dans quinze minutes dit-il à l'intention de Ziva qui grimaça. Ecoute, Ziva, faisons en sorte que tout se passe bien ici avant de nous déclarer une guerre de pouvoirs à DC si tu le souhaites._

_- Oh, tu peux compter que je ne laisse pas cette affaire sans répercussion, McGee déclara Ziva avec fermeté en commençant à ranger tout en pestant en hébreu._

_Le jeune agent comprit que, quoi qu'il se passe ici à Dallas, Ziva le lui reprocherait dans une certaine mesure parce qu'il était l'agent en charge. Il s'en moquait parce qu'il avait pris une décision qu'il comptait mettre à exécution dès leur retour. Il ne supportait plus les grands airs de l'officier du Mossad et quitte à faire quelque chose, il allait frapper un grand coup. Il n'était pas un informaticien de pacotille et les possibilités de poste pour un agent tel que lui étaient plus nombreuses que celles que Ziva pouvait se voir proposer._

_Elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit appareil que McGee avait mis en route aussitôt qu'elle avait débuté sa diatribe dans sa langue maternelle. Il allait avoir besoin de jetons pour négocier avec la Directrice ou avec le Secrétaire de la Marine s'il y était obligé. Il ne serait pas un pion comme Tony dans le jeu des deux femmes, il ne serait pas le dindon de la farce comme l'italien. Il savait que son ancien collègue avait réuni des preuves qu'il n'avait pas produites lors de sa première plainte mais il en avait fait mention._

_McGee se demandait si Tony serait prêt à les lui donner pour appuyer sa demande ; il savait que l'italien n'était sans doute pas d'humeur à l'épauler mais s'il pouvait l'aider à mettre K.O Ziva, il serait peut-être plus enclin à lui donner un coup de main. Il entendait bien se démarquer de l'israélienne, se débarrasser de son influence ne serait pas facile mais il comprenait enfin que la jeune femme menait une guerre d'influence au sein du NCIS et que la Directrice y était étroitement mêlée._

_Il allait devoir en aviser Gibbs et faire un choix qui engagerait son avenir au sein de l'agence._

_Tandis qu'à Dallas, les trois agents s'organisaient, au ranch, Tony avait lui aussi géré la soudaine apparition de son ancienne équipe. Il avait composé le menu du repas du soir en piochant dans les réserves et le congélateur où il avait stocké les repas qu'il avait préparés à l'avance. Maria se chargea de préparer l'entrée et le dessert et elle mit le plat principal à décongeler pour le réchauffer au tout dernier moment. Lorsque ce fut fait, il rejoignit ses invités tout en organisant la prise en charge des trois agents restés à Dallas._

_Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la salle, Abby et Ducky lui sourirent depuis la terrasse où ils s'étaient installés dans le salon de jardin, l'air encore chaud de fin d'après-midi permettait de musarder un peu et de se réchauffer au soleil. Il fit quelques pas vers eux lorsque Gibbs le rattrapa après sa conversation avec McGee. Les deux hommes firent le reste du chemin vers leurs amis et Abby était ravie de les voir s'approcher ensemble comme au bon vieux temps._

_Arrivés près d'eux, ils durent prendre place sur le canapé, seul siège libre. Tony attendit que Gibbs soit installé avant de s'asseoir à son tour, il sourit à la gothique et lui fit un clin d'œil lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi la manœuvre. Le plateau de rafraîchissement était sur la table et Tony se pencha pour resservir Gibbs en café maintenu chaud dans un thermos. Il se servit lui-même un verre d'eau. Puis une conversation anodine s'installa entre les quatre amis, un badinage léger agrémenté de rires et de sourires qui les conduisit jusqu'au dîner._

_Gibbs apprécia l'intermède, l'atmosphère détendue, les sujets abordés aussi bien ceux qui concernaient Tony que ceux qui les concernaient eux-mêmes._

_Une triste année à effacer de leurs mémoires, une année à rattraper, une année à détailler, une année à explorer._

_Douze mois de doute, douze mois de culpabilité, douze mois de remords._

_Une semaine pour renouer, une semaine pour raconter, une semaine pour parler._

_Sept jours pour disculper, sept jours pour expliquer, sept jours pour pardonner !_

_Tant de temps et si peu à la fois !_

_Il savait que Shepard ne lui ferait aucun cadeau lorsqu'elle saurait pour Tony et Ziva avait déjà dû l'avertir. Il avait éteint son téléphone pour être tranquille et il savait que Ducky en avait fait autant. Abby l'avait laissé allumer mais sa programmation lui permettait de savoir qui l'appelait, elle avait une sonnerie pour chaque personne. L'ancien marine avait grande envie de passer cette première soirée de retrouvailles dans le calme et un téléphone qui sonnait sans arrêt était un piège à éviter._

_Gibbs écoutait Tony et Abby discuter avec animation de sujets qui le dépassaient, Ducky lui sourit lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Le légiste contemplait lui aussi l'italien avec plaisir, avec avidité même, il s'emplissait les yeux du jeune homme qu'il détaillait également d'un œil critique. L'italien avait perdu du poids et pas quelques kilos comme il l'avait dit plus tôt. Il avait fondu mais il n'était pas maigre, sa silhouette était plus svelte sans être maigre. Les muscles étaient là, il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il avait dompté l'étalon, la poigne était solide et ferme._

_Le soleil avait éclairci la chevelure brune la striant de mèches plus claires, la peau était plus mate, signe évident du temps passé au grand air. Les prunelles vertes ressortaient d'autant plus dans le visage reposé, les traits étaient plus détendus et plus sereins, les gestes plus sûrs et plus lents comme si désormais il prenait le temps de vivre. L'agent hyperactif avait cédé la place à un homme plus calme mais débordant quand même d'énergie quand il le fallait._

_Un coup frappé sur la vitre de la baie attira leur attention. Le cow-boy, aperçu à plusieurs reprises depuis leur arrivée, s'avança vers eux et les salua. Tony se leva, s'approcha de l'homme avant de le tirer vers les sièges. Il entreprit alors de faire une présentation plus complète de son compagnon à ses amis._

_- Les amis, je vous présente Cole Granger, mon intendant et mon bras droit dit-il avec un brin de fierté tout en attirant le jeune homme vers lui. Cole, voici Jethro Gibbs, mon ancien patron au NCIS. Ici, Dr Donald Mallard, le légiste mais tout le monde l'appelle Ducky. Et ici sourit Tony en désignant Abby, la scientifique de génie sans qui le NCIS ne résoudrait pas tant d'affaires, j'ai nommé Abigail Sciuto ou Abby._

_- Bonsoir, Madame, Messieurs les salua poliment Cole tout en s'avançant pour serrer les mains. Bienvenue au Texas et au ranch._

_- Salut, Cole s'exclama Abby en lui serrant la main avec vigueur, une étreinte était sans doute prématurée._

_- Bonsoir, jeune homme l'accueillit Ducky en rendant la poignée de mains._

_- Bonsoir dit Gibbs en le gratifiant d'un bref sourire._

_- Allons, pas de cérémonie entre nous les avertit l'italien, chacun s'appelle par son prénom ici. Nous sommes plus que des amis, presque une famille donc… commença t-il avant de s'arrêter abruptement en se rendant compte de ses paroles._

_- Aucune raison d'être embarrassé, Anthony assura Ducky. Tu as refait ta vie ici et c'est normal que tu aies revu tes priorités en matière de connaissances._

_- Ducky n'a pas tort, tu ne pensais pas nous revoir approuva Abby. Tu t'es constitué un nouveau cercle d'amis proches et tu considères certains d'entre eux plus comme de la famille comme tu l'as fait pour nous. Ne sois pas gêné, je ne suis ni vexée, ni jalouse… enfin, si… un peu avoua la gothique. Mais après tout, c'est logique, c'est la vie reprit-elle vivement._

_- DiNozzo commença Gibbs, tu n'as rien à te reprocher à ce sujet. Ducky et Abby ont raison, il est normal et humain de réagir comme tu l'as fait._

_Tony les regarda l'un après l'autre comme pour s'assurer de leur sincérité mais ce fut avec Gibbs que la communication visuelle fut la plus longue. Déchiffrer l'ancien marine avait été un passe-temps pour l'italien avant de devenir une nécessité au fil du temps. Savoir comprendre l'homme d'un simple coup d'œil, jauger son humeur d'un regard lui avaient permis d'éviter des crises, d'anticiper ses ordres, de devancer ses désirs. Il était parvenu à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais la rencontre avec Aswari, la mort de Kate et l'arrivée de David avaient modifié tout ça, ridant la surface lisse et troublant la lecture._

_Aujourd'hui, cependant, Gibbs laissait ses pensées transparaître plus volontiers comme si l'absence de l'officier du Mossad lui permettait d'être lui-même ou… comme s'il voulait faire passer un message à son ancien agent. La seconde hypothèse paraissait la plus vraisemblable à l'italien, ils avaient souvent échangé des ordres ou partagé une idée d'un simple regard. C'était pour eux deux un moyen de communiquer que les autres ne comprenaient pas, comme Abby et Gibbs parlant en langage des signes._

_Cole le rappela à la réalité en lui parlant directement._

_- Dave a appelé, il a pris contact avec le reste de l'équipe des fédéraux qu'il ramènera avec lui l'informa son intendant._

_- Ok, un souci de moins pour Gibbs nota le rancher. Comment va notre nouveau pensionnaire ?_

_- Bien, vous l'avez épuisé, patron et le vaccin a fait le reste rit Cole. Il est calme, il s'est nourri sans rechigner._

_- Tant mieux, le trajet a dû le fatiguer aussi rappela Tony en se passant la main dans les cheveux. L'avion n'est pas un moyen de transport idéal pour un cheval._

_- L'avion ! s'étonna Abby. Mais il vient d'où ?_

_- D'Arabie, c'est un étalon arabe pur sang leur apprit Tony avec de la fierté dans la voix._

_- Tu l'as acheté en Arabie ? Bon choix, Anthony approuva Ducky._

_Maria apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée et informa son patron que le repas était prêt s'il désirait passer à table. Tony la remercia, lui rappela qu'il ferait le service et qu'elle pouvait disposer car la soirée risquait de se prolonger tard. La femme le remercia, salua l'assemblée et s'en fut laissant l'italien faire les honneurs de la salle à manger. Il plaça ses invités et garda son intendant à sa droite, la place d'honneur et Abby à sa gauche. La table roulante supportant les plats à portée de main, les entrées étaient dressées dans les assiettes._

_Après que chacun se fut installé, la conversation reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée._

_- Est-ce que tu le destines à la compétition ou à la reproduction ? s'enquit Gibbs qui avait admiré l'étalon._

_- Ni l'un, ni l'autre répondit Tony en s'offusquant. Tornado est un étalon certes mais c'est aussi un cheval qui ne peut être brimé et servir de divertissement à une bande de parieurs endiablés. Non, c'est…_

_- Une récompense le coupa Cole en s'esclaffant._

_- Un trophée bien particulier alors renchérit Gibbs en levant les sourcils et souhaitant visiblement en savoir plus._

_- A vrai dire, je l'ai gagné à la suite d'un pari avoua l'italien en rougissant._

_- Un pari ! Quel pari ? voulut savoir Abby qui adorait, elle aussi, parier sur tout et sur rien._

_Tony et Cole se regardèrent en souriant avant d'éclater de rire. Les deux hommes étaient tellement hilares qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à parler, il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer et expliquer ce qu'il en était._

_- Un très fortuné roi d'un pays arabe avait une jument qui ne voulait pas se laisser monter débuta Tony. Une fière demoiselle qui ne se laissait pas approcher par n'importe quel étalon et qui faisait sa mijaurée et boudait tous les prétendants qu'on lui présentait._

_- Son propriétaire était désespéré, il souhaitait vivement qu'elle lui donne des poulains continua Cole en prenant le relais. Le patron les a rencontrés lors d'une course hippique ici à Dallas peu de temps après son arrivée, la fille du roi a succombé au charme du patron et la jument au charme de l'italien résuma l'intendant._

_- Comment ça ? demanda Abby confuse par cette explication._

_- DiNozzo, tu ne changeras jamais souligna Gibbs. Toujours aussi prompte à satisfaire les demoiselles en détresse._

_Tony se racla la gorge avant de répondre._

_- A vrai dire, la fille du roi voulait simplement faire enrager son père en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait choisir elle-même celui qui serait son mari expliqua Tony. J'ai joué le jeu et le roi a fini par être raisonnable, il a laissé sa fille lui présenter son futur gendre qui s'avéra être l'homme que le roi avait lui-même choisi comme futur beau-fils._

_- Est-ce qu'elle a deviné que c'était celui qui lui était destiné par ordre du roi ?_

_- Non, Abby, il ne lui a rien dit précisa l'italien. Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour ce jeune homme et lui-même approuvait l'union, il lui a simplement fait croire qu'elle avait gagné la victoire alors qu'en réalité, le mariage était pratiquement arrangé depuis leur naissance._

_- Oh, il a eu de la chance qu'elle soit tombé amoureuse de son prétendant alors constata la gothique._

_- Et pour la jument ? demanda Ducky qui voulait savoir comment l'italien avait pu réussir l'exploit._

_- Eh bien, ça a été assez simple en fait admit Tony. Nous avons placé la jument et son futur partenaire dans un enclos durant une heure les laissant faire connaissance tranquillement. La demoiselle s'est laissée approcher mais s'effarouchait dès que le mâle tentait quelque chose. Il a fallu un divertissement pour détourner son attention de son futur époux et elle a fini par oublier ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Au final, Monsieur lui a laissé un joli cadeau en souvenir de leur première rencontre._

_- Quel divertissement, DiNozzo ? questionna Gibbs qui soupçonnait quelque chose en rapport avec son ancien agent._

_- Rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment assura Tony sans rien dire de plus._

_- Le patron lui a parlé en italien durant tout l'accouplement révéla Cole en souriant largement. La sonorité de la langue italienne envoûte ces dames qu'elles soient humaines ou équines._

_- Toujours su qu'il saurait charmer un tas de pierre s'il le fallait approuva l'ancien marine en souriant. Et donc, tu as gagné un étalon ?_

_- Oui, à choisir parmi l'écurie personnelle du roi et sans restriction affirma Cole avec sérieux._

_- Wouah, tu as dû l'impressionner pour avoir carte blanche ! nota Abby avec une note de respect dans la voix._

_- A vrai dire, c'est plus parce que la jument avait de la valeur en tant que reproductrice que pour autre chose, tu sais, Abby tenta de minimiser Tony._

_- C'est sûr, ça railla Cole. Le roi ne vous aurait pas laissé un étalon sauvage aussi splendide s'il n'y avait pas eu un enjeu plus important. La jument était la fille d'une autre célèbre jument qui avait gagné des courses hippiques prestigieuses telles que celle de l'Arc de Triomphe à Paris, Ascot en Angleterre. Elle avait hérité des dispositions de sa mère tant comme gagnante que comme reproductrice, son précédent poulain était rapidement devenu un champion._

_- Une bonne ascendance, un bon patrimoine génétique murmura Gibbs, tout ce qu'il faut pour que des poulains soient considérés comme une valeur sûre rapportant gros._

_- Bon, assez avec cette histoire conclut Tony qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'éternise là-dessus. Voyons, que pourrions-nous évoquer d'autre ?_

_L'heure suivante fut un voyage dans le passé, un rappel des affaires les plus curieuses ou les plus dangereuses que l'équipe du NCIS avait eu à résoudre. Lorsque Ducky aborda celle du Sergent Atlas et l'acte héroïque de Tony, ce dernier sentit la nostalgie l'envahir. C'était encore le bon temps à l'époque. _

_Et lorsque ce fut au tour d'Abby de choisir une enquête, elle sélectionna l'affaire de l'y-pestis qui avait failli coûter la vie à Tony et qui avait précédé la mort de Kate. Le choix d'Abby n'était pas anodin, elle voulait ainsi exorciser la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie d'avoir presque perdu un ami très cher et celle de la perte de Kate que l'italien l'avait aidé à supporter. Elle savait que Tony ne s'était pas remis de cette perte et que le chagrin que l'équipe avait réussi à accepter et à extérioriser n'avait pas quitté son ami depuis la tragédie. Il n'avait pas partagé sa tristesse avec un membre de l'équipe, aucun d'eux ne s'était inquiété de savoir s'il avait pu faire son deuil._

_Elle n'aborda cependant pas la suite de la maladie de Tony même si cet épisode était présent dans l'esprit des membres de l'équipe. La gothique s'empressa au contraire d'effacer la tristesse qui les avait envahis en évoquant d'autres affaires plus drôles ou plus légères impliquant notamment le FBI pour alléger l'atmosphère. Le rappel des expressions et des épithètes dont le NCIS avait affublé les agents du bureau fédéral fit beaucoup rire Cole et sourire les trois autres hommes. La bonne humeur était rétablie et c'était tout ce qui importait._

_Durant cette évocation, Gibbs scruta Tony à plusieurs reprises et il nota que, suivant ce qui était raconté, l'italien changeait d'humeur, de la tristesse à la douleur, de l'humour à la gaieté, chaque sentiment était un rappel de ce qui les avait unis durant plusieurs années. Ils s'étaient épaulés dans les moments difficiles, ils s'étaient amusés à d'autres, ils formaient un cercle d'intimes qui étaient presque plus une famille qu'un rassemblement de collègues._

_Il avait laissé tout ça éclater comme une bulle de savon en acceptant l'intégration de Ziva dans son équipe. Et Gibbs était décidé à réparer tout ça autant que faire se pouvait, il se devait de réunir à nouveau son ancienne équipe quitte à devoir faire des sacrifices personnels dans cette intention. Il avait déjà perdu une famille, il ne voulait pas perdre celle qu'il avait eu un temps et qu'il pouvait reformer de nouveau. Il se jura de tout faire pour réussir dans cette entreprise._

_Le bruit d'un couvert sur le sol le ramena au présent et il constata que Cole et Tony débarrassaient la table avec l'aide d'Abby. Il se leva dans l'intention d'apporter sa contribution lorsque Ducky le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers le salon où ils devaient prendre un dernier café avant d'aller se coucher. Le téléphone qui sonna interrompit le travail de Tony qui répondit brièvement avant de raccrocher._

_- Tes agents sont arrivés à bon port informa t-il Gibbs. Ils sont installés dans le quartier des employés et Mlle Mossad ne semble pas du tout enchantée. Elle voulait, non exigeait que Dave la laisse venir ici. Elle a toujours autant la folie des grandeurs et la grosse tête marmonna t-il._

_- Une telle réflexion mérite une explication, Anthony déclara Ducky intrigué par cette sentence._

_- Voyons, Ducky, elle a tenté de… commença Tony avant de s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement._

_- De se faire épouser par l'unique héritier d'un milliardaire avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas proposa le légiste d'un ton doux._

_- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? questionna Tony ahuri._

_- Sans doute parce que j'ai surpris une conversation que je n'étais pas sensé entendre expliqua l'écossais. Et toi ? Je doute qu'elle se soit jetée à ta tête en te demandant de faire d'elle ta femme._

_- J'ai sûrement entendu la même discussion que toi, Ducky soupira l'italien._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? gronda Gibbs qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il en était._

_- Oh, c'est simple, Jethro débuta le légiste. Ziva et notre nouvelle directrice avaient combiné leurs efforts dans l'intention de faire tomber Tony dans leurs filets préalablement tendus pour l'obliger à épouser la nouvelle recrue de ton équipe. Vois-tu, non seulement la fortune familiale était un bonus mais les relations du père de Tony étaient un avantage qui auraient bien servi la directrice dans son désir de monter des échelons plus importants que ceux du NCIS._

_- Tu veux dire que Jenny et Ziva… rugit Gibbs. Bon sang, Tony, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?_

_- Tu avais déjà une dette envers le Mossad, je n'allais pas en rajouter une envers moi en t'obligeant à mettre un terme aux manigances de ces deux croqueuses de diamant lâcha Tony avec dérision. Shepard a tout fait pour me pousser à commettre une faute professionnelle, elle aurait ainsi pu…_

_- Faire pression sur toi pour t'obliger à adhérer à leur plan diabolique termina Gibbs à sa place. Merde lança t-il soudain, je n'ai rien vu venir du tout._

_- Elles t'ont aveuglé avec leurs belles paroles et leurs jolis minois, Jethro constata doucement le médecin. Jenny a tenté de réactiver la flamme du passé entre vous pour détourner ton attention de ses combines avec Ziva, elle ignorait cependant que tu ne prêterais aucun intérêt à ses tentatives de séduction, ni la raison qui expliquait ton indifférence, j'imagine._

_- Elle n'a jamais su, Ducky avoua l'ancien marine sans s'étendre davantage sur le sujet._

_La brièveté de sa réponse n'incita personne à l'interroger et la discussion sur le sujet mourut d'elle-même._

_Tony servit le café et entreprit de leur raconter quelques anecdotes de son installation au Texas, de ses péripéties de directeur d'hôtel en exagérant parfois afin de divertir les esprits. Finalement, une autre heure passa et le coucher était le bienvenu pour les membres du NCIS. Tony les invita à récupérer leurs bagages déposés dans l'entrée et leur montra leurs chambres. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de redescendre rejoindre Cole qui attendait dans le salon._

_Les deux hommes sortirent sur la terrasse admirer le clair de lune comme il leur arrivait de le faire souvent. Tony avait été sacrément secoué durant ces dernières heures par les sujets évoqués et par les retrouvailles, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de dormir seul et Cole le comprit lorsqu'il sentit deux bras venir entourer sa taille et une tête s'incliner sur son épaule. L'intendant était indécis, il ne désirait pas embarrasser son patron devant ses invités et il se raidit légèrement._

_- Eh ! dit Tony dans son oreille. Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ici._

_Cole se détacha et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de faire face à son patron._

_- Je devrais regagner mes quartiers suggéra le blond. Je ne voudrais pas que tes invités s'imaginent des choses._

_- Cole, je n'ai que faire de ce qu'ils pensent, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends et j'aime qui je veux lui assura l'italien. J'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi et je ne vais pas m'en priver sous prétexte que mes anciens collègues sont ici. Si nous vivions ensemble, tu ne te cacherais pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je ne veux pas te dévaloriser à leurs yeux, Tony déclara son amant. Et puis, nous ne sommes que des amants occasionnels ajouta t-il, donc aucune raison de vivre ensemble._

_- Rien de ce que tu feras ou diras ne m'empêchera de t'emmener dans ma chambre cette nuit si tu es partant, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant et toi aussi d'ailleurs affirma le brun. J'ai bien vu ta réaction à certains moments, Cole, tu as frémi à plusieurs reprises lorsque nous avons évoqué nos enquêtes._

_- D'accord, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es bien vivant admit le blond. Tu es content maintenant ?_

_- Et pour ça, tu as besoin de me serrer dans tes bras et de me laisser te faire l'amour sourit Tony avec assurance._

_- Ok, tu as gagné capitula Cole en souriant aussi avant de venir embrasser l'italien avec passion._

_Les deux hommes étaient tellement accaparés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que l'un de leurs invités avait élu domicile sur le balcon surplombant la terrasse au niveau du salon. Gibbs avait voulu respirer l'air frais avant de s'allonger et la conversation des deux hommes avait attiré son attention. Lorsqu'il comprit l'implication des propos échangés, il sentit son cœur se serrer. La discussion le ravisait et l'affligeait à la fois, il comprenait enfin que ses espoirs étaient comblés et déçus en même temps._

_Au cours de leurs cinq années de travail communes, il n'avait jamais pu déterminer si son ancien agent senior était droit ou s'il lui arrivait de « sauter la clôture » comme aurait dit Abby. C'était la raison qui avait fait que durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher de l'italien, il préférait le côtoyer en tant qu'ami que de perdre la chance de travailler avec lui en lui dévoilant ses véritables sentiments surtout sans savoir s'ils pouvaient être partagés ou si l'italien pouvait être attiré par lui._

_Il avait aujourd'hui sa réponse et il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Cependant, savoir qu'il avait déjà un amant en la personne de Cole le peinait et pourtant, il lui restait une chance d'inverser la tendance. Le blond avait précisé que les deux hommes étaient des amants occasionnels, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que par commodité et non par amour inconditionnel. Il lui restait donc une possibilité de voir son souhait le plus cher se réaliser, après tout. A lui de fournir les efforts nécessaires pour le concrétiser. La voix de Tony le sortit de ses pensées._

_- Allez, viens, Cole, nous avons un grand lit qui nous attend et toute une nuit à combler d'activités passionnantes déclara l'italien d'une voix sensuelle._

_- Je te suis jusqu'au bout du monde rit Cole doucement._

_- Tu regardes trop de films, toi ironisa Tony en tirant son amant vers le salon dont il referma la porte._

_Gibbs soupira et rentra également, ferma la fenêtre et s'empressa d'éteindre la lumière pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux hommes lorsqu'ils passeraient devant sa porte. Le bruit des pas lui indiqua bientôt qu'ils avaient rejoint la chambre de Tony dont la porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma, isolant les amants dans leur nid d'amour._

_L'ancien marine finit par s'allonger sur son lit, rabattit les couvertures et tenta de trouver une position confortable. Durant quelques minutes, il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucun son qui pouvait trahir les amoureux. Il abandonna sa surveillance, se relaxa et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil tandis que deux hommes s'aimaient tendrement à quelques mètres sans savoir qu'ils avaient été espionnés et que leur espion avait des idées bien arrêtées sur l'usage de l'information qu'il venait d'acquérir._

_La nuit s'écoula sans incident notable et sans troubler le sommeil des habitants de la grande maison qui, tous, purent savourer leur repos tandis que de doux rêves s'emparaient de certains, de tendres complots se déroulaient dans l'esprit d'autres._

_Le lever du soleil présida le réveil de Tony et Cole aux premières lueurs du jour. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de se lever à l'aube et ils mirent à nouveau à profit quelques minutes pour s'aimer encore une fois avant de devoir reprendre leur façade d'indifférence devant l'équipe du NCIS. Cependant, Tony soupçonnait au moins Abby d'avoir des doutes sur sa relation avec Cole s'il en jugeait parfois par les regards discrets qu'elle avait jetés aux deux hommes durant la soirée._

_Il n'en avait cure, sa nouvelle vie était ici et il n'avait aucune intention de reprendre son poste au sein de l'agence fédérale d'autant que la nouvelle directrice et l'officier de liaison du Mossad avaient tout intérêt désormais à ce qu'il en soit le plus éloigné possible. Il enfila sa tenue de bain avant de s'emparer de la main de Cole qu'il tira derrière lui et ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la piscine dans laquelle ils se glissèrent afin de prendre un peu d'exercice._

_Le prochain verra débuter les conversations en duo entre les anciens collègues, la première à passer sera Abby bien sûr tellement impatiente de reconnecter avec son ami._

_Promis, vous n'attendrez que quelques jours pour la publication et mes prochains congés me permettront sans doute d'avancer un peu sur la suite. Les trois face-à-face sont désormais terminés mais le reste est pour l'instant un peu décousu, j'ai jeté les idées et il me reste à les développer._

_De toute façon, cette fic ne restera pas sans fin, elle prendra sans doute du temps mais elle sera terminée, je vous le promets._

_A bientôt._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Récréation

_Alors, voici le premier chapitre consacré à l'entretien entre anciens collègues. Et pour débuter, j'ai choisi Abby (et aussi parce que Gibbs n'est pas du genre à se précipiter dans la gueule du loup, si je puis dire). _

_Bonne lecture et comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Récréation**_

_._

_Le jour était à peine levé lorsque l'ancien marine fut réveillé par un bruit inhabituel, le bruit de l'eau. Il se leva, écarta le rideau qui masquait la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. La lumière matinale était suffisante pour apercevoir deux silhouettes nager de concert dans la piscine. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que Tony et Cole avaient pris possession de la place et nageaient en silence le plus possible afin de ne pas déranger les invités. Ne pouvant résister, Gibbs ouvrit doucement la porte fenêtre et se posta sur le balcon avant de s'appuyer sur la rambarde._

_Il était à peine installé qu'un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête et il constata qu'Abby venait elle aussi de se lever. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de sortir sur le balcon et de regarder quelques secondes les deux nageurs tout en souriant largement._

_- Bonjour, Abby dit doucement Gibbs afin de ne pas l'effrayer._

_- Eh, bossman sourit la jeune femme avant de venir l'enlacer et de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Je me joindrais bien à eux, bonne façon de commencer la journée. Tu veux venir aussi ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller les déranger, Abby._

_- Tu plaisantes, regarde les, ils sont là-dedans depuis un bon moment uniquement allant et venant d'un bout à l'autre. Une bonne partie de water-polo serait bien agréable pour les dérider. Je passe un bikini et je les rejoins. A toi de me suivre si tu veux offrit-elle._

_Il regarda à nouveau les deux nageurs, sourit et songea qu'en effet rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de ballon dans l'eau pour avoir l'opportunité de se frotter à Tony sans remords. Il avait par miracle laissé le slip de bain dans sa valise comptant trouver une piscine à l'hôtel pour se défouler un peu de la tension qui régnait souvent entre ses agents et lui. Il s'empressa d'enfiler sa tenue et de rejoindre Abby qui sortait elle aussi de sa chambre au même instant._

_Les deux membres du NCIS firent route ensemble vers la piscine en devisant gaiement, il stoppèrent un instant avant de se jeter joyeusement à l'eau et de se joindre aux deux nageurs surpris de leur brusque arrivée. Les quatre nageurs se saluèrent avant de s'élancer pour quelques longueurs afin de s'échauffer avant de se lancer dans une bataille digne de gamins surexcités. Tony et Cole furent un instant surpris par leur enthousiasme mais finirent par céder à l'ambiance survoltée créée par la gothique._

_Gibbs ne tarda pas à profiter de la moindre occasion de percuter Tony, de poser une main sur son épaule pour retrouver son équilibre, de le bloquer avec son corps pour l'empêcher de marquer et tout ça sous le regard goguenard d'un légiste qui, attiré par le bruit, avait fini par se lever également. Ducky était assis sur un fauteuil devant sa chambre et sa position dominante lui permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur l'action qui se déroulait dans la piscine. Il avait aussitôt remarqué l'étrange comportement de son ami envers l'italien._

_Le légiste, cependant, n'en comprenait pas la raison. Etait-ce pour forcer Tony à noter sa présence, à la lui imposer avant celle du jeune Cole, le faire réagir et l'obliger à lui accorder toute son attention. En tout état de cause, ses efforts furent récompenser lorsque Tony agrippa l'ancien marine et l'entraîna sous l'eau à la grande joie de la gothique et sous le regard indulgent du jeune rancher. Ducky secoua la tête et sourit devant les facéties de ses amis, heureux de les voir apprécier l'instant présent._

_Ce que personne (ou presque) ne remarqua fut l'ombre qui épiait le groupe depuis la maison, appuyée contre le mur et abritée par les plantes qui se dressaient là. Les lumières qui éclairaient la terrasse n'étendaient pas leur lueur jusque là et le guetteur se pensait à l'abri de tout regard pour poursuivre son forfait en toute impunité. Durant de longues minutes, le joyeux et bruyant groupe fut l'objet de son attention avant que l'intrus ne batte en retraite silencieusement lorsque les quatre amis décidèrent de sortir de la piscine. _

_En maître de maison attentionné, Tony distribua de grands draps de bain à ses invités et les dirigea vers des douches situées près de la piscine. Il leva les yeux et salua le légiste de la main l'invitant à les rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Tout en laissant ses hôtes gagner les douches, il s'assura d'être seul et inspecta rapidement le sol le long de la maison. Ses soupçons furent rapidement confirmés lorsqu'il distingua les empreintes de semelles et pas n'importe lesquelles._

_Il allait devoir rappeler leur accord à Gibbs même s'il ne souhaitait pas briser l'harmonie de leurs retrouvailles. Comme toujours, un vilain petit canard tentait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et il avait espéré éviter tout incident. Il aurait cependant bien dû se douter qu'une forte tête ferait son possible pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation. Il était pourtant sur son terrain et il devait faire comprendre à ses involontaires visiteurs qu'il était ici chez lui et que tout n'était pas permis sans son autorisation._

_Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à recourir à des mesures drastiques pour imposer ses ordres mais il allait devoir réviser son jugement. Oh, il n'en voulait pas à Gibbs, il avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue à ses agents, il en était certain. Il n'empêche qu'il savait que tout le monde ne serait pas enclin à les suivre sans discuter et il aurait dû rester sur sa première position et les laisser se débrouiller pour trouver un logement. Son bon cœur allait sans doute occasionner des problèmes à n'en plus finir._

_Il soupira avant de gagner à son tour une cabine et de se doucher rapidement avant d'enfiler des vêtements et de rejoindre ses compagnons qui l'attendaient déjà installés à la table du petit déjeuner que Cole avait commencé à servir. Il y prit place à son tour et masqua son irritation, son talent pour savoir dissimuler ses émotions était toujours un atout même encore maintenant et lui valait de gagner bien des transactions financières importantes en jouant sur les points faibles qu'il observait chez ses adversaires alors qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient deviner ses pensées._

_Pour une fois, l'italien bénit intérieurement la propension de son amie à bavarder de tout et de rien sans attendre forcément de réponse de ses interlocuteurs. Abby sauta joyeusement d'un sujet à l'autre tandis que les deux aînés discutaient ensemble tout en se restaurant. Malgré sa découverte, Tony se restaura également, la séance dans la piscine lui avait ouvert suffisamment l'appétit pour qu'il n'ait pas à feindre d'être affamé. _

_._

_Après le petit déjeuner, Tony sollicita son ancien patron afin de lui faire part de son agacement. _

_- Gibbs, je pourrais te voir un instant, s'il te plait ? le pria t-il._

_- Bien sûr, Tony consentit aussitôt l'ancien marine. Que se passe t-il ?_

_- Tu as bien averti ton équipe des restrictions que je t'ai précisé hier ?_

_- Oui, j'ai même chargé McGee de surveiller David énonça l'ancien marine en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Eh bien, elle a visiblement décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête._

_- Tu es sûr qu'elle…_

_- Viens voir par toi-même si j'ai rêvé dit Tony en l'entraînant vers l'endroit qui l'intéressait. _

_Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et lui montra également ce qu'il avait trouvé. L'ancien marine fulmina de voir ses ordres bafoués et assura son hôte qu'il allait procéder à un réajustement de la situation sur la base de ce qui venait de lui être révélé. Tony le remercia et lui indiqua que seul un unique changement s'avérait suffisant._

_Il prit le temps de faire un bref briefing avec Cole afin de donner ses instructions pour la journée (il refusait de les nommer des ordres) avant de pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à ses invités surprise. Il voulait renouer avec eux sans être sans cesse interrompu par l'un de ses employés, Cole était un second efficace qui pouvait gérer les crises mineures sans avoir besoin de son aval, il était amplement capable de régler des problèmes sans avoir à déranger le patron._

_._

_Tandis que Gibbs avait choisi de faire le point de la situation sur l'affaire en cours avec son équipe et procéder à un rappel de ses instructions ainsi que d'une réprimande et de leur faire part de changements en cours et que Ducky avait choisi de se joindre à lui, Tony avait invité Abby à faire une promenade avec lui. Il lui choisit une jument paisible qui ne risquait pas de la désarçonner tandis qu'il scellait un bel alezan pour lui._

_- Tu ne montes pas ton nouvel étalon ? demanda Abby surprise par la monture qu'il avait préparé pour lui._

_- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à terre dès les premières minutes, il vaut mieux que je laisse Tornado au corral pour le moment, le temps qu'il s'habitue à être monter et n'excite pas les autres chevaux expliqua l'italien tout en réglant les selles._

_- Oui, j'ai pas envie de passer ces quelques jours allongée sur un canapé parce que je ne sais pas tenir en selle avoua la gothique._

_- Pas de problème, Abs, je t'ai sellé une jument qui ne ruera pas dans les brancards à moins de se retrouver face à un serpent. Là, je ne réponds pas de sa réaction dit Tony d'un ton sérieux._

_- Des serpents, y a des serpents ici ? _

_- Abby, c'est la nature avec tout ce qu'elle a de plus beau et pacifique mais aussi de plus laid et dangereux parfois. Allez, viens ici que je t'aide à te mettre en selle la pria t-il en lui tendant les mains. _

_La jeune femme le rejoignit et laissa Tony lui offrir son aide, elle s'installa, prit les rênes qu'il lui tendait avant de se mettre lui-même en selle avec l'aisance d'un habitué qu'elle lui envia. Il ajusta sa prise avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui sourire puis d'un coup de talon léger, il fit avancer sa monture et la jument suivit placidement._

_- N'hésite pas à me dire dès que tu en as assez, ok ?_

_- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas l'habitude de monter mais j'ai pris quelques leçons il y a quelques années et je devrais me débrouiller répondit-elle bravement._

_- J'espère mais si tu fatigues, on rentre de suite. Reprendre l'équitation quand on ne l'a pas fait depuis un certain temps, c'est mortel pour le fessier l'avertit-il en riant. J'en sais quelque chose et les premiers jours ici ont été particulièrement douloureux pour ça._

_- Comment as-tu soigner ton... fessier ? s'enquit-elle curieuse._

_- J'ai eu l'aide d'un bon masseur avoua légèrement Tony._

_- Cole ! demanda t-elle innocemment._

_- Oui, il m'a bien aidé à me réadapter à la vie campagnarde d'ici et aux tâches qui m'incombaient._

_- C'est comme ça que vous êtes devenus aussi proches ? osa t-elle dire en souhaitant obtenir plus d'infos._

_- Je vois que tu as toujours un esprit d'observation très vif soupira Tony. Oui ajouta t-il sans détour, Cole et moi sommes proches, très proches même._

_- Je dirais même intimes, très intimes dit Abby mutine._

_- Tu veux savoir si nous sommes... quoi !_

_- Allons, Tony, je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui se dévoile facilement contrairement à tes bravades au NCIS sur ta vie sexuelle, elles te permettaient de garder une certaine distance envers les autres, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Bien vu, Abs ! la félicita Tony. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir vu au delà des apparences._

_- Oui mais pas la seule au NCIS, je pense révéla t-elle en songeant à quelqu'un de bien précis._

_- Ni Gibbs, ni Ducky ne savent, Abs précisa l'italien en la regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi son sous-entendu._

_- Oh, vraiment ! s'étonna t-elle dubitative malgré elle. Bon, alors, Cole et toi..._

_- Nous sommes amants, des amants par convenance lui confirma son ami. Nous n'avons pas une relation exclusive, nous nous laissons la possibilité de faire d'autres rencontres mais nous sommes là dès que l'un de nous a besoin d'un peu d'affection._

_- Oh, vous êtes chous tous les deux, tu le sais ! s'exclama t-elle. Et j'avais bien remarqué vos regards hier soir, votre complicité si évidente devait bien avoir une raison._

_- Tu gardes ça pour toi, Abby, s'il te plait recommanda Tony d'un ton grave. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et je suis chez moi mais je n'étale pas ou plus autant mes actes._

_- Est-ce que tu étais en relation avec un homme lorsque tu étais avec nous ? voulut-elle savoir._

_- J'ai évité autant que possible de me lancer dans de telles relations sans précaution préalable, tu sais comme moi que ce genre d'amitié particulière est très mal vue au sein des forces armées quelles qu'elles soient._

_- Oui, et nos enquêtes nous l'ont prouvé à plusieurs reprises se souvint-elle._

_- Exact confirma t-il. Mais je n'ai pas totalement renié ma nature bi même si le côté gay a été soigneusement dissimulé. J'ai eu une relation sérieuse mais épisodique qui a duré plusieurs années avant que nous ne décidions de n'être que des amis._

_- Dommage, je suis certaine que j'aurais aimé celui que tu avais choisi assura t-elle avec entrain._

_- Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré, il savait être entièrement ouvert et tolérant sinon il n'aurait jamais choisi son activité... Mais assez parlé de ça coupa t-il avant de devoir satisfaire plus la curiosité de son amie. Profitons du paysage avant de devoir rentrer, tu me remercieras de ne pas prolonger ton supplice plus longtemps._

_- Je te laisse juge en la matière, tu en sais certainement plus que moi sur le sujet vu ton nouveau métier._

_- Allez, on va passer à un trot léger, tiens bien les rênes, serre les genoux un peu plus, laisse le rythme de ta monture guider ton corps et tout devrait bien aller conseilla l'italien en accélérant l'allure._

_._

_Durant encore une petite demi-heure, Tony fit les honneurs de sa propriété à une Abby attentive et ravie, le ton de la conversation et les rires qui les secouèrent lui firent comprendre que son ami avait trouvé dans ce lieu un havre de paix, un sanctuaire pour apaiser son désespoir d'avoir été contraint de quitter un métier qu'il aimait, des amis qu'il appréciait, du moins en partie. _

_Elle en venait presque à le jalouser, à l'envier d'avoir su rebondir alors qu'elle-même ne savait plus si elle pouvait espérer trouver un jour l'âme sœur. Oh, certes, elle avait songé avoir trouvé en McGee celui qui serait un compagnon acceptable pour la femme excentrique qu'elle était mais son attitude envers Tony lui avait fait découvrir un aspect de son caractère qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer._

_Elle avait sans conteste choisi de ne pas aller au-delà des quelques tentatives de rapprochement du jeune agent après le départ de Tony, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'il était l'un des responsables de la fuite de l'italien. Elle ne s'était pas sentie l'âme assez charitable pour faire l'impasse sur le fait qu'il s'était allié à l'officier du Mossad pour tourmenter son ami. _

_Alors que l'agent senior ne faisait que faire profiter le geek de son expérience et qu'il était un bon professeur, l'élève avait préféré le poignarder de façon insidieuse et d'en être heureux. C'est certainement ce qui avait précipité la fin de la romance que McGee pensait idyllique et toute acquise. Il avait été tellement surpris lorsqu'elle avait mis un terme à leur histoire._

_Sans lui donner aucune explication, elle lui avait fait remettre les cadeaux qu'il n'avait cessé de lui adresser depuis leur second rendez-vous. Aucune de ses tentatives de rapprochement n'avait été couronné de succès et le jeune informaticien avait finalement baissé les bras sous les moqueries de l'officier David qui insistait pour qu'il persévère un peu plus, sans résultat pour une fois._

_Lentement, les deux amis reprirent le chemin de l'écurie tout en devisant gaiement. Les éclats de rire avaient de nouveau fusé lorsque la gothique avait narré quelques épisodes cocasses de ses sorties avec les nonnes. Elle avait, bien sûr, évité toute allusion aux enquêtes de son ancienne équipe afin de ne pas briser la nouvelle harmonie retrouvée avec Tony. Elle avait encore tant de questions à lui poser et si peu de temps pour renouer avec lui qu'elle se devait d'être prudente afin de ne pas brusquer son ami._

_Les deux jeunes s'étaient toujours très bien entendus et leur complicité allait au delà des relations de travail. Lorsque Tony avait choisi de s'exiler, il avait éprouvé du remords de partir sans rien dire à Abby mais il savait qu'elle aurait cherché à le dissuader et il n'était pas prêt à pardonner tout ce que son équipe lui avait fait subir. Il supposait aussi que la gothique chercherait par tous les moyens de le retrouver, aussi avait-il pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour éviter d'être retrouvé._

_Galamment, Tony aida son amie à descendre de sa monture et laissant le soin à un de ses hommes de s'occuper des chevaux, ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans l'écurie. A la demande d'Abby, ils visitaient le haras et l'italien lui donnait un court résumé de l'histoire des pur-sangs qui composaient son écurie. Les bêtes étaient toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres._

_- Oh, Tony, ces chevaux sont vraiment beaux s'extasia Abby. Tu les as hérités avec le ranch ? demanda t-elle._

_- Pas tous répondit Tony en caressant le cheval qui quémandait son attention depuis son box. Lorsque j'ai repris le ranch, le haras n'était plus l'activité principale, mon grand-père n'avait plus d'hommes qualifiés pour le seconder. J'ai décidé d'axer la priorité sur la restauration de cette activité lorsque je suis arrivé. Cole ne travaillait ici que durant les périodes de pleine saison, il était capable et je lui ai proposé de devenir mon bras droit pour ce qui concernait le ranch. J'ai ensuite engagé du personnel spécialisé pour le haras, des hommes qui connaissaient le monde des courses hippiques et les exigences de l'entraînement des chevaux._

_- Tu avais déjà une idée du travail ou tu étais novice dans le domaine ? s'enquit Abby intéressée par la reconversion de son ami._

_- Je suis venu au ranch plusieurs fois lorsque mes grand-parents vivaient encore mais sans jamais avoir eu la chance de travailler sérieusement avec les employés indiqua simplement Tony._

_- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir la gothique._

_- Je n'étais jamais vraiment au mieux de ma forme durant ces périodes, Abby, c'était pratiquement toujours lorsque je venais d'être blessé et que j'avais besoin de temps pour guérir précisa t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Mes grand-parents ont toujours été un soutien durant ces moments-là, ma grand-mère était aux petits soins pour moi, elle me cuisinait de bons petits plats maison, elle me chouchoutait tandis que mon grand-père s'activait à me remettre sur pied d'une autre manière. C'est lui qui m'a remis le pied à l'étrier en m'offrant un étalon à dresser pour mes vingt ans. Il m'a réappris à aimer l'équitation, il m'a inculqué le virus du dressage, c'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu, aujourd'hui, un éleveur et un rancher._

_- A t'entendre en parler, il semble que tu l'aimais beaucoup constata la jeune femme._

_- Oui, j'ai plus aimé mes grand-parents que mes parents confirma l'italien. Ils m'ont donné en peu de temps plus que mes géniteurs ne l'ont fait durant les premières années de ma vie ; les tendres moments que nous avons partagés ont été rares mais précieux pour moi avoua t-il dans un souffle._

_Abby sentit que la nostalgie de ces souvenirs attristait mais aussi réjouissait quelque peu Tony, en parler était sans doute douloureux mais également bénéfique. Elle connaissait les inflexions de voix de son ami lorsqu'il n'était pas sur ses gardes et qu'il laissait ses émotions transparaître quelque peu. Oh, il était très rare que son ami soit aussi ouvert envers quiconque et même envers elle, il n'avait jamais appris à exprimer librement ses états d'âme, « ne jamais montrer de faiblesse en public » était une phrase que Tony répétait souvent pour expliquer son attitude._

_Ne voulant pas laisser la tristesse prendre le pas sur la bonne ambiance et ayant encore plein de questions, elle décida de donner un autre tournant à leur conversation. Et il était une interrogation qui l'a turlupinait depuis plusieurs mois._

_- Dis-moi, Tony, tu n'as pas pris avantage de ton départ pour engager des poursuites contre le personnel du NCIS qui le méritait. Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? osa t-elle quand même demander._

_- Je crois que le NCIS et l'équipe de Gibbs en particulier peuvent remercier Harmon indiqua Tony. Il m'a conseillé de prendre le temps de me calmer suffisamment pour envisager une riposte adéquate. Les premières semaines ici ont été très studieuses, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me plonger dans le dossier de dépôt de plainte que mon avocat voulait que j'examine. Je crois que le temps a fait son effet et que ma colère et mon désir de revanche se sont émoussés, j'avais envie d'autre chose que de me lancer dans un procès qui n'aurait pas abouti au résultat que j'escomptais à l'époque. _

_- Tu as donc simplement laissé tomber ! Tu as choisi de les laisser s'en tirer ! s'exclama une Abby quelque peu déçue. _

_- Abby, comprends que, pour moi, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts expliqua l'italien. J'avais désormais une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles responsabilités, de nouveaux challenges à gagner et surtout, j'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui me comprenait et m'aidait, me soutenait si nécessaire ; je pouvais être moi-même ici sans avoir à supporter des regards critiques ou désapprobateurs. J'avais enfin l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, un rêve qui pouvait devenir réalité. Je voulais donner une chance à tout ça, je pouvais désormais pleinement vivre comme je le souhaitais sans être constamment surveillé, jugé ou condamné par certains qui se disaient mes amis. Je respirais enfin sans m'inquiéter de savoir si ce serait mon dernier soupir, sans craindre d'être victime de l'ostracisme de certains esprits rétrogrades. Est-ce que tu peux raisonnablement me reprocher d'avoir voulu tout ça ?_

_- Oh, non, non, Tony s'écria Abby toute contrite et en l'embrassant comme pour se faire pardonner. Maintenant, je comprends parfaitement ton désir d'être qui tu étais vraiment. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que certaines personnes auraient mérité d'être puni pour ce qu'elles t'ont fait subir._

_- A quoi bon remuer tout ça après tout ce temps dit Tony. Ce qui est fait est fait et sans tout ça, je n'aurais sans doute jamais eu le courage de remettre ma vie en question et je serais encore à l'heure actuelle englué dans une existence qui ne me convenait plus._

_- Alors, tu es vraiment heureux maintenant conclut Abby._

_- En tout cas, plus heureux que lorsque j'étais au NCIS et non, je ne te tiens rigueur de rien, tu as toujours été un soutien pour moi, une ancre dans la tourmente sourit-il. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi, ton incontestable bonne humeur, ta joie de vivre était communicative et m'a aidé plus que tu ne penses. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça mais je te promets d'essayer de me racheter plaisanta t-il tout en se promettant de récompenser un jour la jeune femme comme il se devait._

_- Dans ce cas, tu auras tout intérêt à répondre à mes mails ou mes coups de fil ou d'accepter que j'apparaisse sur le pas de ta porte sans prévenir le taquina t-elle._

_- Tout ce que tu veux, Abs déclara t-il sincèrement. Tu seras toujours une invitée de marque ici, je prendrais aussi le temps de t'écrire ou de te téléphoner lorsque mes activités m'en laisseront le loisir. Et je suis sincèrement navré de n'avoir pas fait l'effort de rester en contact avec toi. Sur le moment, j'avais vraiment envie de jouer à l'autruche et de faire l'impasse sur tout ce qui avait trait à l'agence et à l'équipe. Je vais désormais me rattraper et de donner des nouvelles régulières._

_- Alors dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de… commença t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre._

_- Non, Abby, ne me demande pas ça la prévint Tony qui avait compris. C'est encore trop tôt pour moi de revenir là-bas dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Un jour, peut-être mais pas pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tiré un trait sur ce qui s'est passé à Washington que j'ai envie d'y retourner._

_- Ok capitula t-elle sans insister. Donc ça veut dire que je vais devoir prendre un abonnement sur la ligne aérienne qui relit la capitale à Dallas et de faire quelques économies pour venir plus souvent te voir._

_- Pas besoin, tu appelles et j'envoie l'avion te prendre l'informa t-il en lui entourant les épaules d'un bras et en la dirigeant derechef vers la sortie. Je pense qu'il est l'heure du déjeuner, allons rejoindre les autres suggéra t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers la maison._

_._

_Abby soupira discrètement et laissa l'italien clore ainsi leur conversation, elle était malgré tout heureuse, elle pouvait à nouveau profiter de son ami et elle le savait désormais sinon heureux mais au moins satisfait de sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne pouvait que lui souhaiter de rencontrer quelqu'un (et un homme de préférence…) qui saurait l'aimer et le rendre pleinement heureux. Elle avait bien compris ce qui unissait Cole et Tony mais apparemment, le jeune rancher n'était pas celui qui ferait vibrer son italien au point de le rendre amoureux fou._

_Elle se demandait si le mystérieux ancien ami de Tony avait laissé des cicatrices dans le cœur de son ami. Etait-il l'amour de sa vie ou simplement un « bateau dans la nuit » ? Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir plus lorsque Tony en avait parlé plus tôt, la tristesse qui s'était peinte sur son visage l'en avait alors dissuadée. Peut-être poserait-elle la question lorsque leur amitié serait à nouveau au maximum et qu'elle aurait la confiance totale de l'italien et qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Voilà pour cette première discussion. Nous retrouverons certainement nos deux amis pour d'autres conversations, notre gothique n'ayant pas assouvi sa curiosité._

_Le second entretien se passera entre Tony et... qui d'après vous ?_

_A bientôt._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Conversation

Autant le précédent chapitre n'a pas posé d'énormes problèmes de rédaction, le personnage d'Abby est tout en exubérance et largement tolérant, autant les deux suivants ont demandé un effort considérable pour refléter parfaitement les pensées des protagonistes. Pas toujours facile et vous comprendrez en lisant ce qui suit.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 12 : Conversation**_

_.  
><em>

_Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance détentue. Gibbs, Ducky, Abby et Tony avaient devisé de tout et de rien mais jamais de ce qui touchait au NCIS afin de ne pas ternir la bonne humeur évidente des convives. Comme pour le dîner de la veille, les mets étaient délicieux et les vins choisis par l'italien se mariaient parfaitement aux plats, il fallait être un fin connaisseur comme DiNozzo pour ne pas faire d'erreur en la matière. Et une cave bien garnie car les millésimes n'étaient pas ceux que l'on trouvait dans le drogstore du coin ; des vins français pour le moins, le pays du vin par excellence._

_Gibbs se fit la réflexion que sans doute son éducation de gosse de riche y était-elle pour quelque chose car en la matière comme en ce qui concernait la mode, il était rare qu'il soit pris en faute de mauvais goût. C'était un esthète et un hédoniste dans l'âme. Tout comme il était un fervent adepte du tactile, il aimait toucher et surtout être touché mais pas par n'importe qui, il s'en était rendu compte dès les premières semaines de leur collaboration. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour qu'il s'accoutume aux énormes étreintes d'Abby sans fléchir._

_Assis à la gauche de Tony, il n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la conversation, comme à son habitude, ne répondant que lorsqu'une question directe lui était posée. Il avait surtout écouté, il s'était enivré du rire de l'italien, ce rire qui lui avait tant manqué. Le sourire aussi l'avait réjoui, il indiquait que Tony était heureux et que la matinée qu'il avait passé avec Abby l'avait pleinement satisfait. C'était sans conteste un bon point d'avoir laissé la gothique renouer la première les liens distendus._

_Il avait toujours su tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation et il savait qu'immanquablement, le fait qu'Abby soit aussi disposée à agir selon son cœur était un atout à ne pas négliger dans sa stratégie. Le second point était ensuite de fournir l'occasion à son vieil ami de longue date de discuter à son tour avec le jeune homme. Mettre les deux hommes devant le fait accompli en arguant l'enquête ne blufferait sans doute pas l'italien mais contenterait sûrement l'écossais. Le légiste trépignait, sans doute autant qu'Abby l'avait fait, de pouvoir discuter avec Tony._

_Sitôt le café avalé, il prétexta donc devoir superviser les recherches de son équipe pour s'éclipser sous le sourire goguenard du tout nouveau texan. Tony secoua la tête et lâcha un bref rire qui fit bien comprendre à l'ancien marine qu'il n'était pas dupe de son stratagème mais qu'il n'en était pas non plus mécontent. Abby, pour sa part, avait également décidé d'accompagner Gibbs afin de permettre à ses deux compagnons de s'entretenir sans témoin._

_Une fois Gibbs et Abby partis, Tony invita Ducky à l'accompagner au dehors où une belle Rolls blanche était garée dans l'allée. L'écossais s'extasia sur la voiture, admirant la belle carrosserie avant de se tourner vers Tony._

_- Voici les clefs dit simplement l'italien en les tendant au légiste. Si tu souhaites te mettre au volant, ceci dit le défia t-il._

_- Oh, mon dieu ! s'exclama le médecin. Comment veux-tu que je résiste à la tentation d'une si belle mécanique, Anthony ? Bien sûr que j'accepte de la conduire._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais nota Tony qui offrit un sourire tendre au vieil homme. Il est évident qu'un homme qui a restauré de ses propres mains une Morgan soit capable d'apprécier une Rolls._

_- Tu sais toujours comment faire plaisir à tes amis, mon garçon approuva Ducky en se mettant au volant et attendant que Tony le rejoigne sur le siège passager. _

_En douceur, le vieil homme démarra le véhicule et entama leur promenade. Il apprécia la délicatesse de son jeune ami qui avait préparé la voiture et ajusté le siège à la taille de son actuel conducteur, le coussin qui avait été placé également afin de permettre à Ducky d'être surélevé afin de distinguer la route était une autre délicate attention. Il était évident que Tony savait mettre à l'aise sans vexer ou gêner, une attitude qu'il avait toujours eu envers son aîné._

_Les premiers kilomètres se firent en silence, Ducky appréciant la conduite souple de la Rolls et Tony le laissant savourer son plaisir. Le jeune homme était heureux de pouvoir faire ce petit plaisir à Ducky, le légiste avait toujours su le réconforter et le comprendre lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Seule la tragique disparition de Kate avait distendu les liens entre les deux hommes durant quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne redeviennent aussi solides qu'auparavant, sinon plus. _

_Pourtant, la décision drastique que Tony avait prise en quittant le NCIS avait été douloureuse parce qu'elle l'obligeait à briser une amitié qui lui tenait à cœur. Il espérait sincèrement que le vieil homme saurait lui pardonner d'avoir songé à se préserver plutôt que de sauvegarder leur relation amicale, non, relation presque filiale, du moins de son côté. Il ne doutait pas que l'homme, fidèle à lui-même, saurait lui donner son opinion tout comme l'aurait fait son grand-père. _

_Il avait souvent comparé les deux hommes qui se ressemblaient, tous deux savaient écouté les doléances comme personne, lui prodiguer tendresse et réconfort lorsqu'il était dans le besoin, lui assurer force et présence lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il avait plus reçu de Ducky, un parfait étranger au cercle de famille, que de sa propre famille direct, ses parents n'étant pas des plus démonstratifs avec lui. Du moins pour tout ce qui touchait à l'affectif, parce que pour le reste, son père savait lui faire comprendre, de façon musclée parfois, comment il devait se comporter en public mais aussi en privé._

_Un coup de klaxon le ramena à la réalité et il sourit en constatant que Ducky appréciait grandement la conduite de la Rolls. Il laissa le vieil homme les promener autour du lac durant deux bonnes heures, devisant tous deux de tout et de rien mais pas de ce qui les intéressait vraiment. Cette conversation viendrait bien assez vite mais serait plus aisée lorsqu'ils seraient assis et de préférence devant une bonne tasse de thé, un breuvage que le légiste considérait presque comme une potion pouvant guérir certains maux ou du moins contribuer à apaiser certaines émotions. _

_Il se reprit et donna quelques indications au médecin sur leur destination, il souhaitait bien sûr que leur discussion soit agréable et pour ce faire, avait décidé d'inviter le britannique qu'était quand même l'écossais dans un salon de thé réputé pour ses pâtisseries d'outre manche mais aussi pour la variété infinie de ses thés. Il savait que le légiste se réjouirait de voir autant de produits qui lui rappelleraient son pays._

_Lorsque la voiture fut garée, les deux hommes débarquèrent et Tony sourit en voyant la curiosité des quelques passants qui s'arrêtaient pour contempler la Rolls. Il agrippa gentiment Ducky par le bras et le guida jusqu'au salon dont il salua gaiement la patronne avant de s'enfoncer dans la salle vers une alcôve libre. La table avait été dressée pour un en cas à l'anglaise et même si l'heure était encore proche de celle du repas, l'écossais fut touché par l'attention. Il prit place tout en remerciant son jeune ami avant de détailler son environnement._

_Tony lui présenta la carte des thés et l'invita à faire son choix avant de passer leur commande auprès de la serveuse qui gratifia l'italien d'un long regard langoureux mais qui manqua son effet. Tony lui rendit son sourire mais sans tenter de flirter avec elle, ce qui fit lever un sourcil au médecin. Ducky réalisa alors pleinement que l'ancien agent senior de Gibbs avait effectivement changé, il n'était plus ce coureur de jupons qu'il était (ou plutôt exagérait) lorsqu'il travaillait au NCIS. _

_Il comprit que les choses allaient devenir sérieuses lorsqu'il vit Tony s'installer confortablement dans son siège et le fixer, une expression avenante sur le visage. Il resta cependant silencieux, attendant visiblement que le légiste lance l'attaque le premier avant de s'engager dans la bataille, sauf que le médecin n'avait aucune envie de provoquer un affrontement. Il laissait cette attitude négative pour l'ancien marine qui serait sûrement celui qui ouvrirait les hostilités._

_Pour bien faire comprendre son état d'esprit à l'italien, il tapota la main qui reposait sur la table dans un geste qu'il avait si souvent fait par le passé pour réconforter Tony. L'italien tourna la main et serra celle de Ducky pour démontrer son affection tout en souriant doucement au vieil homme._

_- Je suis si heureux que nous soyons de nouveau face à face, Anthony débuta le légiste. Une année sans avoir la possibilité de te voir d'aussi près est vraiment une trop longue période déclara t-il d'un ton doux._

_- Je sais, Duck soupira Tony. J'ai mis du temps à laisser toute colère ou toute frustration s'évanouir. Il aurait été trop dur de te parler en te faisant porter le poids d'une rancune qui ne te concernait pas. Ce n'était pas facile de faire l'impasse sur tout ce qui s'est passé juste avant mon départ et je ne voulais pas y penser si tôt. Parler avec toi, ou même avec Abby, aurait immanquablement amené le sujet sur le tapis et je ne souhaitais pas y songer à ce moment-là._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, mon garçon le coupa le légiste. Je me doute qu'il devait être difficile pour toi de revivre ces semaines. Et tes petits mots étaient des messages d'espoir. Mais je ne vais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie._

_- Aucune importance maintenant, Ducky, le temps a fait son effet et je réserve mon fougueux tempérament pour notre estimable marine plaisanta Tony. Et, en passant, tu as été le seul à recevoir ces messages, même Abby n'en a pas reçu, j'ignorais si elle arriverait à ne pas se trahir vis à vis de Gibbs. J'ai donc préféré la tenir à l'écart et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en gardera pas rigueur mais si j'en juge par son accueil, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour si peu._

_- Dis moi donc comment s'est passée ton installation ici l'engagea ensuite le légiste voulant couper court à une possible culpabilité de Tony alors que celui-ci n'était en rien responsable de la situation._

_Et Tony lui raconta ce qu'il avait déjà narré à Abby dans la matinée. Les deux hommes devisèrent agréablement tout en sirotant leur thé et tandis que le médecin se régalait également d'un assortiment de pâtisseries, il constata avec étonnement que l'italien ne profitait pas des délicieuses sucreries qui étalaient gaiement leur choix dans la vitrine. Il choisit alors d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis qu'il avait revu le jeune homme la veille._

_- Dis-moi, Anthony, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que tu avais perdu pas mal de poids et… interrompit-il l'italien qui allait parler… ne me dis pas le contraire, je l'ai remarqué hier et ce matin lorsque tu te baignais. Aurais-tu des problèmes de santé, mon garçon ? s'enquit le médecin soudain inquiet et aucunement gêné de le laisser transparaître._

_- Oh, Ducky fit Tony en secouant la tête. Toujours aussi direct lorsqu'il s'agit de mon bien-être mais rassure-toi, je vais très bien. Et si j'ai perdu autant de poids, selon toi, c'est simplement que je me dépense bien plus qu'auparavant, que je mange bien mieux et bien plus sainement. Ce que tu n'as pas cessé de me conseiller durant toutes ces années à me surveiller, d'ailleurs railla t-il gentiment. Je ne me gave plus de cette nourriture qui te faisait bondir. Comme tu l'as vu, je mange des légumes et de la viande sans exagération, je fais du sport et je ne bois plus autant de bière._

_·- Il était temps que tu prennes soin de ta santé remarqua le légiste satisfait de savoir que son ami était enfin raisonnable à ce sujet. Et en ce qui concerne tes poumons ? se permit-il encore de demander._

_- Aucun dégât supplémentaire de ce côté, l'air sec d'ici me convient parfaitement le rassura l'italien. Ducky, je t'assure que tout va bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi pleinement satisfait de ma vie que durant cette dernière année. Je ne dis pas que je suis parfaitement heureux mais pour l'instant, je suis certainement dans une période qui est de loin celle qui se rapproche le plus du bonheur déclara avec conviction le jeune homme._

_Le ton de sincérité qui transparaissait dans les derniers propos de DiNozzo convainquit le légiste de leur honnêteté. Il avait vu l'italien sourire et entendu son rire bien plus en deux jours que durant les derniers mois de sa présence au NCIS. Il était détendu et ne sursautait plus au moindre changement de ton de Gibbs, il arrivait à parler à l'ancien marine sans froncer les sourcils, il n'esquivait plus le moindre toucher de sa part comme l'attestait la partie endiablée de leur jeu de ballon du matin dans la piscine. Et cette pensée amena le sujet de conversation suivant._

_- J'ai remarqué que le jeune Cole et toi aviez l'air très proches minauda t-il, l'air de rien. Vous êtes bons amis ?_

_- Que veux-tu savoir exactement, Ducky ? demanda sans détour Tony._

_- Quels sont tes liens avec lui sans doute expliqua le légiste. Il était ici de bonne heure ce matin dit-il négligemment comme si c'était un détail._

_Tony se permit d'émettre un léger rire tout en secouant la tête, l'écossais avait parfois une façon bien particulière de soutirer des informations de ses interlocuteurs et il savait que foncer tête baissée dans un sujet aussi délicat pouvait bloquer toute discussion avec lui. Ducky était un fin psychologue la plupart du temps mais il lui avait toujours été difficile de le cerner, particulièrement lorsque Tony ne voulait pas le laisser s'approcher trop près de la vérité. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, loin de Washington et de l'influence de gens qui soit disant étaient ses amis, il n'avait plus aucune raison de cacher sa vraie nature et son style de vie. Et il savait que Ducky ne le jugerait pas sur ça, le médecin avait connu lui même son lot de secrets et Tony avait une idée de ce qu'il avait vécu de par certaines de leurs conversations._

_- Cole est plus qu'un simple employé, je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte affirma t-il sans détour. Un ami, oui, il l'a été rapidement, sans doute parce que nous sommes tous deux solitaires et avons vécu des situations identiques à une époque. Nos rapports ont été très étroits du fait que j'ai beaucoup compté sur lui pour m'initier à mes nouvelles fonctions ici, il était le seul capable de m'offrir une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer lorsque j'en avais besoin. Il ne m'a jamais jugé autrement que sur mes actions ou mes paroles, il a accepté mes faiblesses lorsque je les lui laissais deviner, j'ai toujours eu son soutien même lorsqu'il pensait que je faisais fausse route expliqua t-il sans honte._

_- Je suis heureux que tu aies pu compter sur un tel ami dit Ducky en lui tapotant la main. Mais je devine qu'il y a plus derrière tout ça ?_

_- Et tu peux le déduire parce que je te le laisse voir, n'est ce pas, Duck ? dit Tony en levant un sourcil interrogatif._

_- Oui, tu es plus ouvert maintenant constata le légiste, approuvant ainsi la nouvelle attitude de l'italien. _

_- Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes deux âmes solitaires qui avons uni nos désirs cachés et décidé de partager quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié murmura Tony en souriant._

_La manière dont l'italien avait formulé cet aveu fit sourire également l'écossais. Parfois, son jeune ami avait des commentaires si littéraires qu'il en était toujours étonné, ceci montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas que des lectures oisives et qu'au contraire, sa culture débordait largement celle que ses anciens collègues lui prêtaient. Et Ducky n'était aucunement impartial à ce sujet, les nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux dans le passé le prouvaient assez._

_- Donc… finalisa le médecin, vous êtes… amoureux._

_- Pas amoureux au sens exclusif, nous avons une relation qui nous apporte une certaine satisfaction, une certaine stabilité et une confiance illimitée expliqua t-il au légiste. Nous sommes amants termina t-il sans embarras, des amants tolérants et non exclusifs._

_- Et tu t'en contentes vraiment ? s'étonna Ducky._

_- Qui peut se vanter d'avoir ce qu'il désire réellement dans la vie ! s'exclama t-il en ricanant doucement. Ce que je veux et ce que j'ai ont toujours été deux choses bien distinctes, Ducky ; j'ai souvent été trop déçu pour ne pas me « contenter » de ce que je peux avoir. Un jour, sans doute, comme beaucoup, j'obtiendrais plus mais jusque là, je prends ce que la vie veut bien m'accorder. Cole a la même philosophie, il n'a pas été épargné non plus et nous savons tous deux que nous partageons une relation qui n'est sans doute pas la panacée mais qui nous convient telle qu'elle est. C'est plus que ce que nous n'avons jamais eu._

_- Si tu es heureux ainsi, je suis le dernier à m'en plaindre affirma le médecin avec fermeté. J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais plus que tu ne recevais, je suis ravi que tu puisses enfin profiter pleinement de la relation que tu partages avec ce charmant jeune homme._

_Tony sentait bien que le légiste n'était pas entièrement satisfait de ses propos, il était trop vague sans doute dans ses commentaires pour réellement convaincre l'écossais qu'il n'était pas à plaindre. Il était temps de se dévoiler un peu plus à celui qui était sans conteste plus qu'un ami. Au fil des années, il avait considéré le légiste bien plus comme un oncle qu'un grand-père même s'il savait que Ducky, lui, le considérait comme un petit-fils. Il se cala dans son siège et posant les coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains croisées, il se lança._

_- Vois-tu, Ducky, avoir quitté le NCIS a été sur le moment la plus dure décision que j'avais jamais prise concernant un travail parce que j'aimais vraiment travailler avec Gibbs, il m'a appris tellement plus que tous mes précédents patrons s'ouvrit-il honnêtement. Il a été à la fois un mentor, un ami et…_

_Il fit une pause, il ne pouvait se mettre totalement à nu en une seule fois et ce secret qu'il avait gardé durant des années n'était pas prêt à être révélé, pas encore… et peut être jamais. _

_Il décida de poursuivre dans une autre direction._

_- … l'une des très rares personnes à qui j'ai accordé une confiance inconditionnelle, sans aucune restriction. J'ai toujours cherché à le satisfaire de mon mieux mais ce n'était jamais assez à son goût déclara t-il amèrement. En tout et pour tout, j'ai reçu moins d'une douzaine de compliments de sa part en cinq ans de partenariat et toujours fait sans témoins. Il a fait de moins son bras droit, faute d'avoir un agent plus compétent sur lequel s'appuyer, il s'est contenté de celui qui pouvait le soulager de bien des tâches ingrates de sa position. J'ai su, dès le premier jour, qu'un jour, il me virerait sans remords tel le bâtard qu'il est. Et je ne me suis pas trompé comme tu l'as constaté, il n'a pas cherché à comprendre, il m'a jugé et condamné sans l'ombre d'un remords. Mais j'attends ses explications et ses raisons ont intérêt à être sacrément valables._

_- Ne sois pas, toi aussi, aussi prompt à le juger et le condamner, Anthony avant d'avoir pu réellement discuter avec lui le coupa Ducky. Laissez-vous une chance de mettre les choses à plat entre vous, de revenir sur ce qui s'est passé sans que la colère et le ressentiment ne soient aussi vifs qu'à l'époque. Il a été également affecté par toute cette histoire, mon ami, ne crois pas qu'il soit insensible à ce qui s'est joué ce jour-là. La vérité s'est faite jour bien trop tard pour arrêter les choses mais aujourd'hui, vous avez la possibilité de clarifier la situation. Donne-lui une chance de se défendre et accorde lui, toi aussi, l'opportunité de connaître ton point de vue sur la question._

_- Sincèrement, Ducky, je doute que Gibbs, cet handicapé de la parole, puisse formuler plus de quelques mots à la suite et surtout se justifier. Il a bien édicté une règle qui dit « Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse » et elle en dit long sur ce que je peux espérer de sa part. _

_- Oh, il pourrait te surprendre affirma Ducky avec force. Il a beau être le bâtard que beaucoup voient en lui mais il sait aussi faire amende honorable lorsque le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Laisse-lui une chance, Tony, une chance de redevenir l'homme que tu as besoin qu'il soit, un ami sincère qui t'a toujours estimé bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses subordonnés._

_- Il a eu une drôle de façon de le montrer alors ricana son compagnon. _

_- Fais-moi plaisir et montre-toi plus magnanime que ceux qui ont osé te juger indignes d'être tes amis plaida le légiste. Je me doute qu'il ne sera pas facile de pardonner mais tu n'es pas de ceux qui ne savent pas accorder une dernière chance. Je te fais entièrement confiance pour rétablir, si tu le peux et si tu estimes que tu le peux, ta totale estime en Jethro, ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il était l'une des rares personnes à avoir été le bénéficiaire de ton absolue loyauté. _

_- Je ne te garantis rien, Ducky capitula l'italien. Je lui accorde, comme à toi et à Abby, l'entretien qu'il espère mais je ne me laisserais pas bafouer une seconde fois, je te le certifie._

_- C'est tout ce que je te demande, mon garçon et je suis honoré que tu m'aies jugé digne de devenir le récipiendaire de tes confidences avoua sincèrement le médecin. Maintenant que nous avons le cœur plus léger et l'esprit plus clair, il serait temps de songer à rentrer avant que l'on nous envoie la cavalerie plaisanta t-il en se levant._

_- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de te remettre derrière le volant de la Rolls railla gentiment Tony pour détendre définitivement l'atmosphère._

_- Ah, vois-tu, mon garçon, si je ne peux pas profiter des largesses de certains amis, je ne pourrais jamais assouvir certaines de mes faiblesses le taquina l'écossais. Allons donc de ce pas conquérir le destrier moderne qu'un noble chevalier m'a fièrement accordé le privilège de promener durant quelques heures._

_- Ainsi soit fait selon les désirs d'un humble servant élevé au rang de compagnon d'infortune déclara Tony amusé par l'esprit joueur du légiste._

_- Mon dieu, comme ton sens de la répartie m'a manqué, Anthony avoua Ducky. Aucun de tes anciens collègues ne sait, comme toi, allégé une tension. _

_Tandis que Tony payait l'addition et s'emparait d'un carton que lui tendait la patronne, Ducky soupira discrètement de contentement. Il avait craint un instant que le jeune italien ne se ferme à toute discussion mais il avait été agréablement surpris de l'attitude ouverte et sincère qu'il avait montré vis à vis de sa curiosité. Il était pleinement compréhensible que Tony soit amer et appréhende son entrevue avec Gibbs et il espérait que les deux hommes sauraient faire la part des choses sans dommage._

_Lorsque Tony le rejoignit, il leva un sourcil devant la boîte qu'il tenait entre les mains._

_- Le dessert pour ce soir indiqua Tony en souriant. Je n'ai pas totalement fait l'impasse sur les sucreries et les tartes de la maison sont délicieuses._

_- Je m'en lèche les doigts d'avance déclara Ducky. Ce que j'ai goûté à l'instant m'a agréablement aiguisé le palais avoua t-il en reprenant sa place derrière le volant._

_Le premier kilomètre permit aux deux hommes de réorienter leurs pensées et un badinage léger s'installa entre eux. L'ambiance agréable dura jusqu'au retour au ranch et la promenade trop courte au gré du légiste. Il avait apprécié à sa juste valeur le cadeau que Tony lui avait fait en le laissant conduire la magnifique automobile au vu de la jalousie avec laquelle l'italien traitait ses propres voitures lorsqu'il était au NCIS. Il se souvenait parfaitement du chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque sa corvette avait été volée et détruite lors de la fameuse course poursuite entre la police et les voleurs. _

_Il se demandait même comment le jeune homme avait pu laisser sa seconde voiture, la mustang, son bébé, à Washington. Il espérait que, maintenant que l'équipe connaissait son lieu de résidence, il reprendrait possession de sa voiture dans les meilleurs délais. Il savait que l'italien était un mordu de voitures classiques, comme il disait - tout comme de belles choses, c'était sans conteste un esthète - et qu'il ne laisserait plus passer le plaisir de conduire sa plus grande fierté._

.

.

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura un peu réconcilié avec l'attitude de Tony.

Le prochain sera du même acabit mais sera sans aucun doute celui qui devra recevoir le plus de commentaires de votre part. Je serais attentive à ce que vous pourrez m'en dire, il a été ardu à écrire et j'attends donc les compliments ou critiques que vous aurez à formuler.

Soyez donc au rendez-vous dans quelques jours.

.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Confrontation

Voici ENFIN le tant attendu chapitre, la discussion entre notre italien et son ancien chef mais aussi le plus difficile à écrire à ce stade de l'histoire.

C'est la première fois que je modifie un chapitre plusieurs fois avant de le publier. Généralement, il me suffit d'une seule rédaction pour être satisfaite du résultat. Mais là, je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a donné bien du fil à retordre. Tant à dire mais aussi laisser un peu de choses sous entendues pour plus tard n'a pas été un exercice facile à faire.

Il est aussi celui qui sera certainement le plus long que j'écrirais dans cette fic tellement il y a à dire, tant du point de vue des interlocuteurs que de l'histoire et je n'ai pas voulu le scinder en deux afin que vous ayez le point de vue des deux protagonistes. Avant de parvenir aux dialogues, une petite intrusion dans les pensées des deux hommes semblait toutefois nécessaire pour juger de leur état d'esprit avant la confrontation.

Lisez attentivement ce chapitre, il vous permettra sans aucun doute de réagir dans un sens ou dans un autre et de me faire part de votre avis (sans pour autant que cela change un tant soit peu l'histoire, il est malgré tout toujours intéressant de savoir ce que vous auriez pu ajouter, préciser ou enlever). J'ai passé plus de temps à écrire, peaufiner et modifier ce chapitre que tous les autres réunis et j'espère que le résultat est à la hauteur de ce que vous pouviez en attendre.

Donc, à vos coms et soyez explicites dans vos remarques. Merci.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

_**Chapitre 13 : Confrontation**_

_Les deux journées qui venaient de s'écouler avait grandement permis au groupe de renouer en partie les liens qui les avaient unis durant des années. Il restait cependant le plus grand défi à concrétiser, celui qui consistait à faire parler deux hommes qui, en général, n'exprimaient pas leurs sentiments personnels et surtout n'en débattaient pas en public. La difficulté majeure serait sans doute de parvenir à le faire sans que l'entrevue ne dégénère en règlement de compte et pour ce faire, Gibbs comptait beaucoup sur l'indulgence que Tony savait accorder même à son pire ennemi._

_S'il était honnête, il reconnaîtrait qu'il avait laissé Abby lui ouvrir le chemin vers la réconciliation qu'il souhaitait ardemment. Non pas qu'il soit lâche au point de laisser une femme se lancer dans l'arène à sa place mais il savait surtout que Abby aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour être la première à passer du temps avec Tony. Pour ce qui était de Ducky, la joie et la tristesse qui s'étaient peintes sur son visage en disaient long sur son humeur et retarder les retrouvailles aurait été cruelle de sa part._

_Il se souvint de l'avant-veille où il avait regardé revenir les deux jeunes gens et la bonne humeur qui semblait régner entre eux l'avait ravi. Il avait souhaité, et silencieusement prié à son grand étonnement, que la confrontation qu'il savait devoir avoir avec l'italien se termine aussi bien. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Tony lui ferait payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à un moment donné ou à autre, les pots cassés et il s'attendait à devoir affronter un italien remonter contre lui, vindicatif et qui voudrait certainement sa revanche s'il n'arrivait pas à fournir des raisons valables pour son attitude._

_Il avait secoué la tête, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de se faire des cheveux blancs avant que le débat ne soit ouvert, il avait suffisamment de poils blancs sur le crâne. Il n'était pas si vieux mais le choc de la mort de Shannon et Kelly avait précipité le processus et il avait perdu sa couleur naturelle en quelques mois pour se retrouver bien vite avec des mèches blanches qui s'étaient multipliées rapidement._

_Il avait soupiré tout en se passant une main sur la tête, Tony se moquait souvent de sa coupe et sa couleur lui donnait, selon son bras droit, des années supplémentaires qui le faisant paraître plus âgé que le jeune italien mais lui conférait, selon ce dernier, une certaine distinction. Pourtant, dix ans étaient un écart acceptable entre deux partenaires sans que des gens bien intentionnés ne dénigrent la différence d'âge. Il ne souhaitait pas être pris pour le père de l'italien. Il avait envie d'une relation d'une toute autre nature qu'une parenté de façade._

_Il était revenu au présent et avait regardé avec un plaisir manifeste le jeune rancher maîtriser avec une facilité déconcertante l'alezan qu'il montait. La main était sûre sur les rênes, juste ferme pour faire comprendre au cheval qui était le maître et l'étalon avait parfaitement compris le message piaffant juste ce qu'il fallait sans excès mais en gardant un peu de son caractère._

_Il s'était empli les yeux du spectacle, il ne se lasserait sans doute pas de voir l'italien à cheval, il avait un quelque chose de si naturel dans sa façon de chevaucher qu'il lui avait fait soupçonner que Tony savait parfaitement monter et que sa prestance ne datait pas de cette dernière année. L'homme avait dû apprendre à monter à cheval étant tout jeune et peut être même avant de savoir pédaler. Il savait que dans certaines familles aisées, les enfants avaient le pied à l'étrier de très bonne heure et Tony avait des origines aristocratiques du côté maternel._

_Il avait regardé son ancien bras droit descendre de cheval avec grâce, attacher sa monture et venir prêter main forte à Abby pour faire de même lui proposant sa cuisse pour l'y aider tout en lui souriant. _

Chevaleresque, un côté totalement aristocratique que tu ne montres pas souvent, DiNozzo mais qui te va si bien. Un vrai gentleman avec un charme fou, sacré mélange de style anglais et de charme latin, ce si réputé charme italien avait songé Gibbs en le voyant faire.

_L'italien avait toujours montré le côté paternel de ses origines au travail, l'exagérant même parfois à outrance dans l'évidente intention de choquer parfois. Pourtant, Gibbs savait qu'il pouvait se montrer le plus policé des hommes, le plus serviable, le plus séduisant et les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi le personnel féminin de l'agence fédérale n'étaient en rien exagérées. Tony savait se comporter d'une façon totalement unique avec les femmes si bien que, même lorsqu'une idylle était terminée, aucune ne songeait à lui faire une mauvaise publicité ou à noircir sa réputation._

_Il revint à la réalité en entendant la porte de la maison se refermer en claquant. Il secoua la tête, tentant bien malgré lui de sortir de son crâne les dérangeantes pensées qui y tourbillonnaient et qui concernaient toutes son ancien agent, son si diaboliquement sexy agent. L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait fait du bien à l'italien qui semblait bien plus relaxé que lorsqu'il travaillait sous ses ordres. A croire qu'en effet, le travail au NCIS - et spécialement sous sa directive - pouvait être éprouvant. _

_Les kilos que l'homme avait perdus étaient remplacés par du muscle, il pouvait en témoigner après leur baignade du matin. Les longues jambes, les cuisses fermes, les fesses bien modelées, les abdominaux plats, la poitrine velue, tout était un enchantement pour les yeux et Gibbs souhaitait voir ce que Dame Nature avait encore réservé au jeune homme et qui était, pour l'instant, hors de sa portée. D'après le peu qui restait à découvrir, il pouvait sans conteste dire que l'italien devait être, lui aussi, un étalon bien pourvu et ce n'était pas la rumeur qui courrait à l'agence qui le démentirait._

_Il laissa encore ses pensées dériver un instant : que devait penser Tony ?_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Après Abby et Ducky, Tony s'attendait à avoir une discussion sérieuse, sinon houleuse, avec Gibbs. L'ancien marine avait laissé ses deux amis faire les premiers pas dans l'évidente intention d'apaiser leurs tourments et de prédisposer l'italien pour un entretien que les deux hommes avaient évité jusqu'à présent. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait reculer indéfiniment et que le plus tôt les deux hommes crèveraient l'abcès, le mieux se serait pour tout le monde._

_Comme Tony l'avait dit à Ducky, son éclat du premier jour avait été salutaire, il avait exprimé sa rancœur et évacué sa colère. Seule l'incompréhension demeurait encore, il ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé l'attitude de son ancien patron et s'il souhaitait même en connaître la ou les raisons. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui que Gibbs n'avait pas agi ainsi de son propre chef mais bien poussé par un motif sérieux et sans doute justifiable à ses yeux. Mais rien ne diminuait la rancœur qu'il gardait en lui d'avoir été la seule victime de son courroux._

_Tout comme pour Abby, Tony songea qu'une promenade à cheval serait le meilleur moment pour entamer une conversation à cœur ouvert avec l'ancien marine. Il savait que son ancien mentor était un bon cavalier et qu'il n'aurait pas à le surveiller comme c'était le cas avec Abby. Il choisit une monture nerveuse mais docile sachant d'instinct qu'une bête passive ne serait pas du goût de Gibbs._

_Il prépara les deux montures qu'il amena jusqu'à la maison et attacha à la balustrade. Il rentra après avoir pris la précaution de bien essuyer ses pieds. Il ôta quand même ses bottes rapidement avant de pénétrer plus avant dans l'entrée. Il avait laissé Gibbs sur la terrasse avec une tasse de café et c'est là qu'il le retrouva contemplant le paysage qui s'étalait de part et d'autre du jardin. L'homme ne paraissait pas déplacé dans cet environnement, Gibbs avait choisi de revêtir un jean et un polo, ce qui ne le démarquait pas du reste du personnel._

_Tony s'avança jusqu'à la porte fenêtre et s'éclaircit la gorge attirant ainsi l'attention de l'ancien marine qui se retourna tout en lui souriant. La vue de ce sourire si naturel prit l'italien au dépourvu et lui fit un coup au cœur. Il avait rarement été le destinataire de ce sourire de la part de son ancien patron et le voir ici et maintenant était pour le moins déstabilisant. Il réussit à ne pas montrer sa surprise et l'invita à le suivre pour leur promenade. _

_Après s'être chaussés, les deux hommes franchirent la porte d'entrée que Tony referma avant de détacher sa monture et de l'enfourcher. Il indiqua également à Gibbs de se coiffer du chapeau qui pendait à la selle, le soleil du Texas était souvent meurtrier pour qui n'était pas habitué à son intensité. Il fit de même avec le sien qui lui conférait vraiment une allure folle et la tenue habituelle qu'il portait (jean moulant, chemise cintrée et bottes) lui allait tout aussi bien que les costumes italiens qu'il revêtait du temps où il travaillait à Washington._

_Prenant la tête, Tony indiqua la direction à suivre. Il chevauchait tranquillement et pour une fois ne songeait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il laissait à Gibbs le soin d'entamer le débat comme pour l'obliger à reconnaître que son ancien bras droit avait un certain avantage sur lui. Il avait toujours agi de cette manière lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble et c'était maintenant au tour de Tony de lui faire comprendre que Gibbs avait, en quelque sorte, une dette envers l'italien. Réaction puérile s'il en était mais c'était une petite victoire que Tony voulait absolument s'accorder._

_Il chevauchait à quelques mètres devant l'ancien marine et il devait retenir fermement Tornado qui piaffait presque de ne pouvoir galoper. Alors, sans plus se préoccuper de Gibbs, il mit sa monture au trot et fut satisfait lorsqu'il entendit l'autre cavalier faire de même. Durant une bonne demi-heure, les deux hommes chevauchèrent ainsi avant que Tony ne se dirige vers un bouquet d'arbres qui leur permettrait de faire une halte._

_Il descendit de sa monture qu'il attacha aussitôt avant de farfouiller dans les sacoches qui pendaient à sa selle et d'en détacher la couverture qui y était accrochée. Il sortit un thermos, deux gobelets et un sachet, s'éloigna un peu du cheval, étendit le plaid et attendit que Gibbs le rejoigne. L'ancien marine saisit toute la symbolique et soupira, il allait devoir en passer par les désirs de Tony et il savait pertinemment que l'italien ne lui céderait pas l'avantage._

_Tony se servit tranquillement une tasse de café avant de plonger dans le sachet et d'en sortir un petit pain qu'il se mit à manger lentement. Gibbs avait remarqué que la gloutonnerie qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il travaillait au NCIS avait disparu, son ancien bras droit avait chamboulé ses habitudes alimentaires et prenait désormais le temps d'apprécier un repas au lieu d'engloutir à grande vitesse._

_Il attacha son cheval après avoir mis pied à terre, fouilla dans la sacoche de sa selle et en sortir également une thermos, une attention de la part de Tony qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas déposé une tasse de café ou un sandwich sur son bureau sans avoir été sollicité ? Il avait toujours apprécié ces attentions sans jamais vraiment exprimer de gratitude estimant sans doute y avoir droit comme une marque de respect de ses subordonnés. Très présomptueux de sa part et si peu dans son caractère ! _

_Il rejoignit l'italien sur la couverture, déboucha sa thermos et se versa une tasse avant de savourer le riche breuvage brûlant. Il aimait le café que l'italien lui avait préparé, fort et non sucré, comme il l'aimait. Il le sirota lentement avant que Tony ne lui tende, sans un mot, le sachet afin qu'il se serve. Il piqua un petit pain et savoura une bouchée puis choisit de terminer cet en-cas avant de démarrer ce qui allait décider de la suite de leurs relations futures._

_- Je suppose que tu attends de moi que je lance la discussion commença soudain Gibbs. J'avoue que je comprends que tu juges être en droit de te comporter de cette façon, j'ai si souvent usé de cette tactique par le passé que tu ne fais que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Tony et intercepta le léger sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'italien. Il lui concédait volontiers le premier point, il n'allait pas le laisser gagner sans combattre mais il pouvait sans doute faire match nul. Il pouvait aussi bien perdre parce que son ancien agent savait, à l'occasion, le défier et le contrer l'obligeant à se retrancher derrière un ordre direct ou une remarque blessante afin de ne pas perdre la face. Sa réputation de bâtard inflexible était parfaitement justifiée lorsque le jeu en valait le coup._

_Pour l'instant, il se triturait les méninges pour savoir comment débuter son mea culpa, parce qu'il savait incontestablement qu'il devait s'amender auprès de l'italien et que des excuses en bonne et due forme étaient une obligation, en totale contradiction avec une de ses propres règles mais il se devait de les exprimer clairement, fermement et honnêtement. C'était à cette condition que Tony serait sans doute enclin à le laisser s'expliquer et il lui devait bien cette concession. Il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et se lança._

Advienne que pourra pensa t-il encore brièvement.

_- Tony, je sais que ce que je vais dire maintenant va t'étonner mais je me dois d'être franc débuta t-il et malgré sa volonté, il ne pouvait croiser le regard de son ancien second. Je suis sincèrement navré d'avoir pu croire que tu étais coupable des fuites d'informations sur l'enquête et je te présente toutes mes… mes… excuses pour cette grossière erreur de jugement._

Voilà, c'est dit mais dieu que les mots ont eu du mal à passer mes lèvres. J'espère qu'ils seront le reflet de mes sentiments et qu'ils sonneront sincères songea t-il anxieusement sans pourtant le montrer.

_Et levant finalement les yeux vers l'homme qui en était destinataire, il fut grandement stupéfait de ne voir aucune expression lisible sur le visage de l'italien. Rien ne transparaissait de ses pensées, négatives ou positives. Tony le laissait se débattre avec ses excuses ou attendait-il autre chose de lui ? Le voyant enfin hausser les sourcils pour seule réaction, il songea soudain que son ex agent voulait sans doute connaître les raisons de son attitude. Il allait devoir passer par un exercice qu'il avait en horreur : parler._

_Il osa poser une main sur le bras de Tony dans l'espoir, vain, d'y puiser un peu de force ou d'encouragement. Cependant, le déception fut immédiate lorsque le jeune homme s'éloigna un peu l'obligeant à abandonner le support qu'il avait. Il pinça les lèvres mais comprit pourtant le geste et soupira avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux, un mouvement qu'il avait emprunté à l'italien. _

_- La pression de la part de la directrice pour résoudre l'affaire dans les plus brefs délais m'a sans doute obscurci le jugement tenta t-il maladroitement. Les preuves te désignaient toutes et l'affirmation de la journaliste était la dernière chose qui devait valider ta condamnation. Je reconnais __volontiers que j'aurais dû procéder à un interrogatoire plus approfondi et notamment, lui soumettre une photo pour confirmer ton implication mais la description de ton attitude, du moins celle de l'agent qui se faisait passer pour toi, était si semblable à celle que tu déployais lorsque tu souhaitais quelque chose d'une femme que je n'ai pas vu le piège._

_Tony était toujours muet et attendait visiblement que Gibbs aille plus loin, il restait tant de choses qui n'avaient jamais été dites entre eux, des choses que l'ancien marine n'avait jamais jugé utile de préciser, de clarifier ou de confirmer. Il avait toujours pris pour acquis que ce qu'il ne disait pas était implicitement compris par l'italien qui savait si bien lire en lui ou interpréter la moindre de ses émotions (lorsqu'il les laissait voir surtout)._

_- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Tony, crois-moi insista l'ancien marine. J'ai toujours cru en toi, jamais été désappointé. Il a fallu l'arrivée de la nouvelle directrice et l'affaire Aswari pour que les choses changent. Elle a utilisé un moyen de pression efficace pour me faire céder et j'ai simplement dû suivre les ordres de Jenny sous peine de te perdre._

_Devant le regard curieux de l'italien, il décida d'expliciter sa remarque._

_- Elle m'a demandé, imposé serait plus exact, d'intégrer un nouveau membre dans l'équipe et lorsqu'elle a dévoilé celle qui serait désormais notre collègue, je me suis insurgé. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, c'était l'adjonction de David ou ton éviction pure et simple de l'équipe. J'ai cédé sans savoir jusqu'où elles seraient prêtes à aller pour mener leur projet à bien. _

_Tony sursauta à cette information et ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot. Gibbs poursuivit donc, tentant de convaincre son ancien agent._

_- Manipulatrices, elles ont tenté sur tous les tableaux et tu ne leur as pas laissé le choix en refusant, selon tes propres commentaires, de te laisser embobiner par Ziva. Tu as dû percer ses défenses facilement et elle n'a pas accepté la défaite. Trop orgueilleuse et si sûre d'elle et de ses aptitudes, elle pensait que tu lui mangerais dans la main en un rien de temps, toi, le coureur de jupons le plus réputé de l'agence. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de te perdre surtout de cette façon et pour satisfaire les caprices de deux femmes ambitieuses scanda Gibbs d'un ton résolu. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser décider de cette manière qui devait faire partie de mon équipe et surtout, je ne voulais pas que tu sois transféré à l'autre bout du monde. _

_Et comme pour appuyer un peu plus cette affirmation, il posa à nouveau sa main sur celle de Tony et la serra légèrement. Il voulait ainsi lui confirmer qu'il n'avait jamais voulu écarter l'italien ou le mettre à l'index. Il savait qu'il devait en dire plus pour consolider sa position, il reprit donc sa diatribe._

_- Tony, tu as été - et tu es toujours - l'agent le plus compétent avec lequel j'ai travaillé et crois-moi, j'en ai eu pas mal avant toi indiqua t-il en soupirant. Dés l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai évalué ton potentiel et compris que tu étais sous-estimé par tes employeurs et c'est sans remords que j'ai tout fait pour t'adjoindre à mon équipe. J'ai eu la chance que Morrow me suive et accepte sans problème ma proposition et l'argument qu'il a eu avec ton capitaine a été des plus vifs._

_Tony le regarda, un scepticisme évident au fond des yeux. Gibbs enrageait de constater que l'italien pensait encore n'être pas suffisamment compétent à l'époque pour mériter de travailler avec la meilleure équipe de l'agence fédérale. Il savait que ses collègues policiers avaient toujours considéré le jeune détective comme un flic trop « électron libre » à leur goût, il ne rentrait pas dans le moule dans lequel ils étaient habitués à cataloguer certains de leurs confrères trop doués ou trop ambitieux._

_Il se souvenait parfaitement des remarques que l'efficacité du détective avait soulevé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et la jalousie qui transpirait dans les propos des plus vindicatifs. La rapide progression professionnelle de Tony en avait froissé plus d'un qui ne voulait pas reconnaître que le __jeune policier était vraiment doué dans sa partie et les nombreuses affaires résolues grâce à lui ne comptaient que peu à leurs yeux._

_Tout ce que certains voyaient, c'était qu'un jeune freluquet de flic, venu de Philadelphie par ils ne savaient quel tour de force, leur volait souvent la vedette en étant plus efficace, plus compétent et plus pugnace que les plus expérimentés d'entre eux qui lâchaient par trop souvent du mou, faute d'avoir encore la ténacité d'un bleu. _

_Gibbs avait, lui, réalisé le potentiel du jeune détective qui n'hésitait pas à le contrer, à s'élever contre lui pour faire valoir son point de vue ou ses théories, à s'insurger au besoin contre ses décisions sans aucune appréhension et avec aplomb. Il savait lui rappeler les limites à ne pas franchir pour que l'enquête ne risque pas d'être déboutée lors du procès. Il savait, comme personne, décrypter les humeurs de l'ancien marine et y faire face en réagissant en conséquence. _

_Il savait aussi d'un regard comprendre ce que son patron voulait et y répondre aussitôt. Cette dernière qualité en agaçait d'ailleurs plus d'un lorsque les deux hommes agissaient ainsi et surtout sans rien expliquer. C'était ce qui avait frustré le plus l'Officier du Mossad lorsqu'elle avait intégrée l'équipe, une aptitude qui lui faisait grandement défaut et qui prônait l'importance de la confiance que l'ancien marine accordait à l'italien. _

_- Je ne te demande pas de m'absoudre mais j'espère que tu comprendras un peu mieux les raisons de ma conduite envers toi formula l'ancien marine d'une voix sincère. Je souhaite vivement que tu puisse un jour, si tu crois cela possible, me pardonner non seulement d'avoir pu te juger coupable mais aussi d'avoir laissé les choses perdurer sans chercher à les arrêter. Je voudrais aussi que tu puisses à nouveau me considérer comme un ami et je te jure que, cette fois, tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de moi. Je ne suis plus ton patron et tu pourras par conséquent me rabrouer sans te gêner dés que tu penseras que je dépasse les limites plaisanta t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_Il finit par cette boutade et pour se donner une contenance, il reprit une tasse de café dont il avait grand besoin. Tony était resté silencieux durant tout le temps qu'il avait parlé et il était certainement grand temps qu'il cesse son plaidoyer et laisse à Tony l'opportunité de lui répondre. Pourtant, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne s'exprime._

_- Wouah ! s'exclama enfin Tony mais sans rien ajouter. _

_Il regarda l'italien tentant de juger de son humeur mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qui suivit._

_- J'aurais jamais penser vivre assez longtemps pour entendre l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le meilleur agent du NCIS, brisé pas moins de quatre de ses si précieuses règles en quelques paroles. Voyons si je ne fais pas erreur, c'est :_

_Règle 6 : « Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse »_

_Règle 3 : « Ne croyez jamais ce que l'on vous dit, vérifiez »_

_Règle 8 : « Ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis »_

_Règle 18 : « Il vaut mieux chercher le pardon que demander la permission »._

_Malgré la situation, Gibbs se surprit à sourire et secoua la tête. Une année était passée et Tony était encore capable d'énumérer ses maudites règles sans se tromper. Il savait que le jeune homme avait une bonne mémoire mais ne pas avoir confondu ou s'être trompé de numéro le stupéfiait. Et l'italien dut sans rendre compte car il réagit aussitôt._

_- Quoi ! Tu m'a seriné ces règles durant des années, je suis… j'étais un bon élève et j'ai une excellente mémoire rappela t-il inutilement mais surtout pour marquer un point contre Gibbs. Et maintenant, tu veux sans doute que je réagisse à tout ce que tu viens de dire._

_Il fixa un instant son ancien patron, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir sans dommage, c'était certain mais avait-il l'envie de le faire. Il débattit un moment le pour et le contre et finit par conclure qu'il avait lui aussi le droit de dire ses quatre vérités à celui qu'il avait si longtemps mis sur un piédestal. _

_- Tu sais, Gibbs, dès le premier jour où j'ai travaillé avec toi, j'ai su que notre relation ne serait pas rose tous les jours commença t-il. J'avais suffisamment d'appréhension de savoir que j'allais intégrer une agence fédérale et même si j'avais été un flic des rues puis un détective, je n'avais jamais rêvé travaillé comme féd. Je n'espérais pas que nos rapports soient faciles mais qu'ils soient au moins cordiaux et certainement plus que ceux dont m'avaient gratifié mes précédents employeurs ou mes partenaires. L'enquête qui nous avait permis de nous rencontrer m'avait donné un bon aperçu de ton attitude envers les forces de police et donné à réfléchir à ta proposition._

_L'italien se permit un petit sourire en songeant à cette affaire mais il réprima aussitôt la nostalgie qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le passé, bon ou mauvais, s'il voulait crever l'abcès et déterminer la suite non seulement de cette discussion mais aussi de sa relation avec l'ancien marine._

_- C'est finalement mon capitaine qui m'a poussé à accepter ta proposition en étant une fois de plus insultant et irrévérencieux. Il ne voulait pas me voir rester, je le défiais bien trop souvent à son goût et ne lui montrait pas le respect auquel il s'attendait poursuivit-il. _

_Tony fit cette déclaration sans égard pour l'amour propre que Gibbs pouvait avoir ressenti en croyant être celui qui avait remporté haut la main le rapport de force qui l'opposait à son capitaine quand à la décision de l'italien de rester à Baltimore ou de le suivre à Washington. Il énonçait simplement les faits et n'avait que faire des états d'âme de l'époque d'un fédéral qui se croyait plus subtil qu'il ne l'était alors face à un capitaine de police borné, buté et imbu de lui-même. _

_- Je ne correspondais pas aux standards de la maison, je faisais volontiers cavalier seul lorsque c'était possible et mes partenaires ne me faisaient pas confiance pour assurer mes arrières proprement expliqua t-il._

_Malgré la digression qu'il ne comprenait pas, Gibbs laissa le jeune homme parler. C'était bien l'une des premières fois où Tony s'ouvrait à lui sans réticence et il n'allait pas le rappeler à l'ordre même s'il ne voyait pas où allait aboutir sa tirade._

_- Tu te demandes sans aucun doute où je veux en venir avec ça rallia Tony. Sans doute à te faire comprendre que malgré les apparences, je ne te dois pas ma place en tant qu'agent fédéral. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a décidé à accepter le poste, ce n'est pas toi qui a gagné contre mon capitaine dans le bras de fer qui vous opposait me concernant. C'est moi qui ai gagné en vous laissant croire tous les deux que vous aviez été le déclencheur de ma décision._

_Certainement nerveux ou reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, Tony se leva et commença à aller et venir sur quelques mètres. Gibbs savait que cette attitude l'aidait à s'exprimer et le fait de le dominer ainsi, lui qui restait assis, devait lui donner un sentiment de puissance. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cette demi victoire._

_- Sais-tu ce que j'ai dit hier à Ducky te concernant ? Non, bien sûr à moins que ton vieil ami ne t'ait répété mes paroles. Voici ce que je lui ai dit : que tu étais l'une des très rares personnes, à qui j'ai accordé une confiance inconditionnelle, sans aucune restriction. En fait, tu es la seule personne corrigea t-il finalement décidé lui aussi à être honnête mais je ne l'ai pas précisé à notre estimé légiste. J'ai toujours pensé que notre relation allait bien au delà de celle d'un patron et d'un employé, d'un supérieur et d'un subordonné et même de deux amis sans pour autant être du type père/fils. Je crois que j'ai idéalisé ce que nous pouvions être l'un pour l'autre._

_Tony stoppa brusquement son va et vient et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus sa chevelure, le rendant encore plus attirant. Puis, il reprit ses déambulations et continua son monologue._

_- J'ai compris finalement que tu te fichais de savoir comment j'obtenais toutes ces informations du moment qu'elles te permettaient de trouver le coupable déclara t-il sans emphase. Pourtant, tu n'aimais pas me voir flirter avec les témoins, tu détestais m'entendre parler de mes conquêtes, tu supportais mes références cinématographiques avec indulgence et parfois amusement, tu ignorais mes efforts pour te satisfaire, tu ne me félicitais que si nous étions seuls comme si le faire devant des témoins était au dessus de tes forces énuméra l'italien d'un ton retenu mais plein de rancœur. _

_Gibbs se garda bien d'intervenir, il était attentif aux griefs que son ancien subordonné avait envers lui, il voulait comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à partir afin de faire la paix avec sa culpabilité. _

_- Je ne suis sans doute pas le plus intelligent des agents de l'agence, je le reconnais volontiers, je ne vaux pas un McGee quant il s'agit de jouer avec l'informatique, je n'équivaux pas un Officier du Mossad pour ce qui est des techniques de combat au corps à corps lista l'italien d'un ton monocorde. Pourtant, je suis resté ton agent senior durant cinq ans, j'ai assuré tes arrières comme personne et pendant cette période, tu n'as jamais exprimé de doute sérieux sur mes compétences. Et soudain, cet agent de liaison nous est imposé et d'un seul coup, je ne mérite plus ta confiance, tu trouves que je suis juste bon à jouer les garçons de service. _

_Le jeune homme s'arrêta à nouveau, s'empara de la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche et avala une bonne partie du liquide avant de la reboucher et de la balancer sur la couverture._

_- Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal dans tout ça, Gibbs ? questionna t-il son ancien mentor mais n'attendit pas une réponse avant de continuer. Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'ils ont pu me faire par derrière ou devant toi, ce vol de mes recherches, ces moqueries incessantes, ces paroles qui me rabaissaient devant tous… Non, ce qui m'a vraiment heurté, c'est que toi, toi… tu les laisses faire sans rien dire, tu approuvais leurs méthodes en te taisant et tu me dévalorisais par la même occasion. Oh, bien sûr, ta dernière accusation a été la goutte d'eau de trop mais elle arrivait vraiment à point nommé._

_L'un des chevaux fit entendre un hennissement et Tony s'interrompit un instant avant d'aller rapidement inspecter l'endroit où ils étaient attachés afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il revint et son pas était plus ferme, sa démarche était plus sûre qu'à l'aller. Gibbs soupira discrètement et attendit la suite des évènements sans broncher. Il reprit simplement du café tout en constatant que c'était la dernière tasse qu'il se versait. Il s'installa plus confortablement afin d'écouter la diatribe de l'italien qui reprenait son va et vient qu'il ne songea pas à critiquer._

_- J'avais une furieuse envie de vous faire payer votre attitude révéla Tony et sa voix exprimait cette fois-ci une colère contenue mais malgré tout bien présente. J'avais réuni les preuves qui me permettraient de monter un dossier contre McGee et David, des preuves solides. J'avais rempli les formulaires de plainte, ils étaient signés et prêts à être déposés aux Affaires Internes. Et cette histoire m'est tombée dessus, j'étais accusé de meurtre. Quelle blague ! Moi qui ne pouvait voir une femme avec un œil au beurre noir, j'en aurai tué une de sang froid ? Je crois que le fait de me retrouver derrière les barreaux comme un vulgaire autre criminel m'a fait comprendre que ma place n'était plus forcément parmi les fédéraux. Et cette enquête sonnait pour moi le glas de ma carrière au NCIS._

_Tony stoppa et regarda l'ancien marine qui lui rendit son regard, un regard franc qui ne condamnait pas, qui ne jugeait pas non plus. Un regard triste au contraire rencontra celui courroucé de l'italien. _

_- Je continue ? demanda Tony d'un ton incertain._

_- Oui, je t'en prie, je suis tout ouïe dit simplement Gibbs._

_- Bien… puisque tu me prêtes enfin attention, autant en profiter ironisa le jeune homme. Je pensais bien que cette injuste accusation te ferait reprendre tes esprits mais finalement, les choses sont restées telles quelles. J'ai alors vraiment réalisé que rien ne changerait, que tu ne te mouillerais plus pour moi avoua le brun en avalant convulsivement. J'avais décidé d'attendre la fin du mois pour donner ma démission mais cette affaire qui requérait une solution d'urgence m'a pris de court. J'ai voulu y apporter ma contribution, comme un idiot, j'ai cru que je pourrais vous aider de mes lumières et je me suis royalement planté. Tout a été de travers depuis le début et je n'ai pas été long à flairer quelque chose de louche déclara négligemment Tony sans s'attarder sur ses propos. Je __n'aurais jamais pensé que tout ça me retomberait dessus et que tout avait été organisé pour me faire virer dit-il d'un ton nettement désabusé. _

_A nouveau, Tony stoppa ses pas devant Gibbs et le scruta. Devait-il vraiment aller au bout de ses récriminations ou devait-il en rester là ? D'une certaine façon, ce fut l'ancien marine qui le poussa à continuer._

_- J'ai aggravé les choses avec mon accusation, n'est ce pas ? affirma t-il plus comme une constatation que comme une question._

_- Oh, oui siffla Tony. J'ai eu le cœur broyé en un instant en t'entendant m'accuser, Gibbs finit-il par crier. Tu m'as littéralement enfoncé la tête sous l'eau, tu n'as pas seulement remis en cause mes actions mais également ma vie privée par tes remarques venimeuses sur ma sexualité. Toi qui te targuais de te moquer de la personne avec qui on couchait, il a fallu que tu me fasses ce coup bas. Et tout ça en pure perte parce que je ne couchais pas avec cette enquiquineuse de journaliste mais plutôt avec… _

_Abruptement, Tony parvint à stopper ce qu'il allait dire. Gibbs ne savait pas qu'il était bisexuel et il n'avait aucune intention de lui apprendre ça ici et maintenant. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait présidé à son départ et ça ne devait pas faire l'objet de cet entretien. _

_Le rancher que l'italien était désormais ne savait pas que l'ancien marine avait surpris la tendre étreinte du premier soir entre Cole et lui et Tony n'avait pas l'intention de lui en faire part pour le moment. Ce délicat sujet serait abordé dans des circonstances qui se prêteraient bien mieux à ces confidences particulières, du moins il l'espérait et si, à vrai dire, une occasion d'aborder cette question se présentait._

_Gibbs leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne pressa pas le jeune homme de terminer ce qu'il était censé dire. En un éclair cependant, il comprit à quoi l'italien devait faire allusion. Ce qu'il avait surpris de son balcon l'autre nuit lui en donnait une bonne idée. Mais apparemment, Tony n'avait aucune envie de se défendre en lui annonçant son style de vie bien spécifique. Ce serait sans doute pour une prochaine discussion, si prochaine il y avait…_

_- Tu ne couchais pas avec cette journaliste ? proposa Gibbs pour relancer la conversation._

_- Gibbs, on venait de la rencontrer depuis moins de deux jours s'indigna Tony. Je veux bien avoir eu la réputation d'être un rapide mais, vraiment, là, il n'y avait rien qui me tentait chez elle et tu le savais. Tu avais surpris ma grimace lorsqu'elle m'avait fait du tape à l'œil, ne dis pas le contraire prévint-il. C'est pour ça que ton accusation m'a fait un effet si dévastateur avoua t-il dans un souffle._

_- Je comprends maintenant la raison de ton départ soupira Gibbs qui venait de réaliser que son attitude avait été le catalyseur qui avait allumé une mèche en attente de s'enflammer. _

_- C'est certain que tu peux te vanter de m'avoir recruté et en même temps de m'avoir viré cracha Tony. Même si la vérité est ailleurs, tu as une responsabilité réelle dans ma décision de partir, de quitter la seule véritable famille que je m'étais constituée au fil des années. La mort de Kate avait déjà fissuré ma confiance, ton injuste attaque et ton jugement lapidaire ont fait le reste. _

_- Si tu étais si vindicatif, pourquoi n'avoir pas déposé une plainte officielle ? questionna son ancien patron. Il te suffisait de mettre à jour ton précédent dossier et l'affaire aurait rapidement suivi son cours affirma Gibbs qui avait été, à l'époque, fort surpris de n'avoir pas été réprimandé._

_- Quoi, moi seul contre l'équipe première du NCIS et en plus avec l'appui que vous apporterait la directrice ! ironisa à nouveau l'italien. Aucune chance que je reprenne mes fonctions ou que l'un de vous soit pénalisé ou même temporairement mis à pied. _

_- Alors, tu as baissé les bras conclut Jethro d'un ton navré._

_- J'ai décidé de mettre en place le plan que Harm et moi avions mis au point reprit Tony. Je lui ai laissé entendre que je réfléchirais à ce que j'allais entreprendre comme action. Je suis arrivé ici sans savoir ce qui m'attendait. Les difficultés que traversaient l'hôtel et le haras m'ont totalement absorbé durant plusieurs semaines. J'avais d'autres priorités, d'autres personnes qui attendaient de moi que je résolve leurs problèmes, des gens qui me faisaient confiance pour apporter une solution rapide à __leurs soucis quotidiens. La distraction a été la bienvenue et surtout, elle a été salutaire. Ma colère et ma rancœur ont fini par perdre de leur importance, l'éloignement était un autre atout dans mon désir d'oublier tout ce qui se rattachait à Washington._

_- Et tu as laissé Abby et Ducky se morfondre sans nouvelles, ils n'étaient pour rien dans notre conflit indiqua l'ancien marine d'un ton neutre._

_- Oui, je savais que tu demanderais à notre gothique de faire des recherches ou qu'elle les ferait dans ton dos et Ducky, mon dieu, tu as parfois l'art de savoir le faire parler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ricana Tony. J'ai fini par envoyer de petits messages à Ducky sans lui laisser la possibilité de me contacter._

_- Comment ? Il pouvait te répondre par retour à partir de son téléphone, il me semble s'étonna Gibbs. _

_Même si la technologie moderne le barbait royalement, l'ancien marine avait quand même retenu quelques petites choses de toutes les informations dont McGee et Abby l'abreuvaient lors de leurs découvertes._

_- C'est pour cette raison que je me servais d'un cybercafé pour communiquer dévoila Tony en souriant. L'adresse était à usage unique et si Ducky ne demandait pas à vos experts de trouver l'adresse de l'expéditeur, il ne pouvait me répondre._

_- Et connaissant notre ami, il n'aurait jamais été contre ta volonté de rester injoignable conclut son ancien patron. _

_- Voilà, tu sais maintenant déclara Tony, un brin épuisé par toute la tension accumulée depuis l'apparition soudaine de toute la bande._

_- Tu as tout fait pour que nous ne te retrouvions pas, tu as su parfaitement masquer tes traces soupira l'agent fédéral. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas que nous puissions découvrir où tu étais. Tu me hais donc tant que ça pour en être arrivé à un tel extrême, Tony ?_

_- Je voulais tracer un trait sur ce qui était désormais pour moi du passé confessa l'italien d'une voix lasse. Je savais qu'en faisant ça, je me coupais de tout ce qui, à mes yeux, avait représenté les plus belles années de ma vie. Tu venais de détruire en un clin d'œil ce qui me motivait pour aller de l'avant, jour après jour. Ma vie n'a pas été rose contrairement à ce que vous pensiez tous. Le fait de naître dans une famille riche ne préserve pas des épreuves du commun des mortels, Gibbs, mets toi bien ça dans la tête rugit presque Tony. J'ai eu mon lot de souffrances, comme toi mais j'ai su dépasser la douleur pour faire de ma vie ce que j'avais envie qu'elle soit. _

_Tony stoppa un instant pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer un peu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini sa diatribe et il voulait faire comprendre à son ancien mentor son point de vue. Il poursuivit donc sans égard pour la souffrance qu'il pourrait causer, il avait besoin que tout sorte avant de penser à… pardonner peut-être comme Ducky l'enjoignait de faire._

_- Tu t'es complu dans tes souvenirs, Gibbs - un peu trop à mon humble avis - et tu n'as jamais voulu accorder la moindre chance à quiconque cherchait à te soulager de ta peine. Tu as désespérément tenté de retrouver ce que tu avais perdu et tes mariages ont fini en fiasco. Ton manque de communication a eu raison de tes relations personnelles et tu as lamentablement échoué avec tes ex-femmes. Tu as reporté ta frustration dans ton travail et tu as finalement ruiné ce qui était une belle relation entre nous par ton manque évident de compassion, de sollicitude, de compréhension envers moi dans le seul but de parvenir à assouvir ton obsession, la justice pour les victimes auxquelles tu accordais ce que tu me refusais. _

_Tony s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien patron. Il ne s'attendait pas à y lire ce qu'il discerna dans les yeux bleus : tristesse et peine. Il savait que ses paroles avaient touché un point sensible et il comprit aussi qu'il devait en donner la raison._

_- Je sais que mon discours te peine avoua t-il d'une voix douce mais reconnais aussi que tu m'as meurtri à plusieurs occasions, Gibbs. J'ai supporté beaucoup de ta part et tu ne m'as pas fait de cadeau et, même si je n'en attendais aucun de ta part, je ne méritais pas pour autant ton attitude parfois odieuse envers moi. J'ai enduré plus de toi que de tous mes anciens patrons réunis, c'est dire toute l'importance que j'accordais à notre relation. Et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire pour me remercier, c'est de tout foutre en l'air en l'espace de quelques minutes, des années passées côte à __côte à œuvrer ensemble en totale confiance et pour quoi... ? Satisfaire la vanité de deux croqueuses d'hommes. Il y avait de quoi me rendre furieux de te voir me préférer deux opportunistes de leur acabit sans la moindre hésitation._

_Tony prit une profonde inspiration, se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui fit sourire Gibbs en lui rappelant que c'était le signe évident que son ancien agent était nerveux. _

_- J'ai fini… pour l'instant annonça l'italien mais je n'exclus pas de revenir sur le sujet si le besoin s'en fait sentir._

_Cette simple affirmation mit du baume au cœur de l'ancien marine, elle indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute que l'italien était disposé à le revoir et c'était suffisant pour lui redonner l'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux. Oh, il ne se faisait aucune illusion que la reconquête du jeune homme ne se ferait pas sans combattre, il allait devoir s'armer aussi bien de patience que de courage pour parvenir à forcer les barrières érigées depuis des années et parvenir à pénétrer dans la tour d'ivoire dans laquelle Tony s'était réfugiée._

_Gibbs regarda un instant dans le vide débattant de sa prochaine action. Il ne voulait pas partir du Texas sans s'assurer que son ancien agent soit non seulement rassuré sur la fin de leur différent mais également qu'il serait accueilli en ami (et non traité en ennemi), ce qui était du domaine possible s'il se référait à sa précédente déclaration. L'année écoulée avait été bien trop éprouvante pour lui pour renoncer à renouer des liens plus forts avec Tony. Cette discussion éclairait bien des points alors obscurs pour Gibbs et lui permettait de revoir sa stratégie._

_Il tapota la couverture près de lui invitant l'italien à venir le rejoindre. Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un simple petit geste qui montrait sa nervosité et fit courir un frisson sur le corps de l'ancien marine. Gibbs ignorait totalement pourquoi mais il avait toujours réagi à cette action inconsciente de son agent senior. Il tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'installer et heureusement, le jeune homme accepta l'invitation._

_- Je suis vraiment et très sincèrement désolé, Tony déclara à nouveau un Gibbs bien contrit. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire comprendre à quel point mon manque de discernement et mon laxisme m'ont perturbé après ton départ. Je souhaite vraiment que nous puissions faire table rase de ce qui s'est passé, de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, de renouer des liens qui n'auraient jamais dû être défaits pour satisfaire deux femmes dévorées d'ambition. Je ne supplie pas d'effacer tout ce qui s'est passé, seul le temps peut atténuer le chagrin, la colère et tout ce que tu as subi. Penses-tu être assez généreux pour nous accorder une nouvelle chance ? demanda avec courage et détermination Jethro._

_La déclaration stupéfia l'italien, il ne pensait pas que l'ancien marine saurait se montrer assez humble pour s'humilier à demander quelque chose qu'il n'était pas enclin à accorder lui-même facilement. Il devait sans doute attendre beaucoup de la réponse de Tony mais ce dernier devait avant tout faire le vide dans son esprit et analyser avec impartialité tous les évènements, les propos et commentaires de ses trois anciens compagnons. Il se réservait jusqu'à leur départ pour donner une réponse._

_- Gibbs, ce que tu demandes est… énorme, je dirais, faute de trouver un meilleur qualificatif avoua Tony. J'ai besoin de repenser à tout ça, de digérer tout ce qui a été dit durant chacune des discussions que j'ai eues avec Abby, Ducky et toi. Laisse-moi le temps d'y songer sans précipitation et je pense te donner une réponse dans un sens ou dans un autre lorsque vous serez sur le départ si l'enquête traîne un peu ou dans un jour ou deux si vous partez bientôt._

_- Tout ce que tu veux, Tony approuva Jethro. Je te laisse y songer à tête reposée et si tu n'as pas de réponse définitive à notre départ, tu pourras prendre le temps qu'il te faudra. Ne coupe pas les ponts avec nous, cette fois-ci, c'est la seule exigence que j'aurais implora presque l'ancien marine._

_- Abby et Ducky ne me permettraient pas de les laisser de côté cette fois-ci plaisanta Tony, tu peux en être sûr. Bien, il serait temps de rentrer, le déjeuner ne va pas tarder et je commence à avoir faim._

_Sur cet aveu enfantin, Gibbs lâcha un rire joyeux suivi bientôt par Tony. Les deux hommes mirent quelques minutes à se calmer et spontanément et sans préméditation, Gibbs se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Tony, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Bien vite, il se redressa et entreprit de ramasser les quelques objets qui jonchaient la couverture avant que l'italien ne se reprenne suffisamment pour se lever et plier la couverture. _

_Le retour se fit au petit galop, histoire de limiter la conversation et de satisfaire les montures qui étaient restés trop longtemps sans bouger. _

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

Ouf ! Dur labeur terminé qui, j'espère, méritera bien quelques coms.

Le chapitre suivant se concentrera sur les nouvelles relations entre nos quatre protagonistes et verra aussi la poursuite, sinon la fin, de l'enquête du NCIS.

A+ pour la suite.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Réunification

.

.

Me revoilà après une longue absence, la vie prend toujours le pas sur le reste.

.

Un ordinateur en rade et c'est plusieurs chapitres qu'il faut réécrire, se replonger dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les idées.

.

Enfin, cette fois, j'espère pouvoir continuer à alimenter sinon régulièrement, du moins plus facilement.

Merci de bien vouloir commenter, J'avoue avoir attendu plus de réactions sur le chapitre précédent et je me suis posée la question de continuer à publier ou non. Deux ou trois coms m'ont décidé à poursuivre malgré tout surtout parce que je n'aime pas, en général, laisser une histoire en plan et mes lecteurs insatisfaits. Les encouragements sont donc de rigueur.

.

Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 14 : Réunification**_

_._

_. _

_Arrivés enfin à l'étable, les deux hommes mirent pied à terre et menèrent les chevaux à l'abri où ils dessellèrent les bêtes avant de les confier à l'un des palefreniers pour la monture de Jethro tandis que Tony s'occupait de Tornado qu'il ramena dans son box avant de le bichonner rapidement, de lui fournir nourriture et eau. Debout devant le box, l'ancien marine le regardait en souriant, jamais avant leurs retrouvailles, il n'aurait soupçonné Tony d'être aussi à l'aise parmi la gente équine._

_. _

_Lorsqu'il sortit en caressant une dernière fois le cheval, l'italien se retrouva face à un Gibbs perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui tapota l'épaule pour solliciter le passage pour sortir du box dans la mesure où l'ancien marine était appuyé sur la porte. Ce dernier libéra le chemin juste le nécessaire pour permettre à Tony de sortir mais sans plus. Debout face à face, leurs regards se croisèrent, insondable pour l'italien et… quémandeur pour le fédéral, ce qui fit lever un sourcil au jeune homme._

_. _

_Et sans préméditation et totalement surpris lui-même par le geste, Tony leva la main et caressa la joue de Gibbs avant de prononcer quelques mots._

_._

_- « Le temps guérit bien des blessures et le pardon peut parfois être accordé. Sois patient… »_

_. _

_Puis, sans crier gare, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue mais loin des lèvres de l'ancien marine. Il ne voulait pas que son geste prête à confusion. Il ignorait, pour l'instant, tout des intentions de son ancien patron et si la discussion avait permis de mettre certaines choses au point, elle n'avait permis de traiter que le passé mais pas d'engager l'avenir. S'il était réaliste, Tony devait reconnaître que son ancienne équipe, du moins une partie, lui avait manqué. Il serait certainement agréable de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec Ducky, rire et jouer au bowling avec Abby dont l'enthousiasme lui avait tant fait défaut._

_. _

_Pour ce qui était de Gibbs, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait advenir de la relation qui les avait liés toutes ces années. Tony s'était parfois permis de penser que le statut subordonné/supérieur était dépassé entre eux et que l'amitié qu'ils partageaient allait quelquefois au-delà de ce simple sentiment. Oh, il n'avait jamais considéré l'homme comme un père de substitution, l'écart qui les séparait n'était pas assez important pour ça. Il avait souvent rêvé d'être un ami proche sans aller plus loin dans ses rêves._

_._

_Le caractère bourru de l'ancien sniper l'avait toujours rebuté pour oser demander plus ou simplement offrir plus aussi. Il existait une règle 12 édictée par l'ex marine qui disait de ne jamais sortir avec un coéquipier mais aucune ne disait de ne pas compter un collègue comme ami. Pourtant, Tony avait souvent été tenté de provoquer un geste qui lui aurait permis d'être fixé sur les sentiments de Gibbs à son égard pour finalement y renoncer de peur d'être déçu ou rejeté comme il l'avait été si souvent. Il vivait dans l'illusion mais c'était sans doute mieux que de vivre dans une réalité qui l'aurait meurtri._

_. _

_Il soupira et stoppa là ses réflexions et lança un regard à Gibbs, juste pour tester la température. Il fut étonné de voir le fédéral le fixer avec une certaine tendresse nettement inscrite dans ses yeux et un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais aussi un étonnement marqué par les sourcils levés. Et comme pour souligner encore plus son ahurissement, Gibbs leva la main et ses doigts caressèrent l'endroit où Tony l'avait embrassé comme s'il le brûlait ou mieux, comme s'il voulait se convaincre de la réalité du geste. Tony lui sourit en retour et secoua la tête tout en gloussant légèrement de la stupéfaction de son ancien patron._

_. _

_- « Allez, il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner » finit-il par dire pour couper court à toute émotion que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt à reconnaître._

_- « Oui, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes d'inanition, non plus » se moqua un peu Jethro avant d'emboîter le pas à l'italien qui s'éloignait déjà vers la porte de l'écurie._

_._

_Revenus à la maison, les deux hommes s'empressèrent de retrouver Abby et Ducky qui discutaient agréablement sur la terrasse devant un rafraîchissement._

_._

_- « Eh, vous deux » s'écria Abby en se levant et en venant aussitôt gratifier ses deux amis d'une étreinte à sa façon. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement dans l'oreille de Tony._

_._

_Ce dernier lui répondit en la serrant un peu plus contre lui et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue sans pour autant vocaliser ses pensées. Il ne souhaitait pas que les deux autres invités entendent ce qu'il aurait pu dire à son amie. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire de la part de la jeune femme ici et maintenant et de ternir la charmante détente qui régnait pour l'instant entre eux tous. Abby comprit sans mal sa réponse et lui adressa un sourire ravi._

_._

_Le déjeuner, comme celui de la veille, fut délicieux et se déroula sous d'agréables auspices. Les rires fusèrent entre eux, la conversation fut légère, badine et taquine tout à la fois. Et ni Ducky, ni Gibbs ne furent en veine de lancer des commentaires spirituels. La bonne nourriture et le bon vin contribuèrent sans doute à cette ambiance détendue. Le café et le thé servis aux deux aînés en guise de digestif clôturèrent le repas._

_._

_Tandis que l'équipe du NCIS se chargea de ranger la salle à manger ainsi que la vaisselle sale, Tony s'entretint avec Cole sur les activités du ranch dans la mesure où il avait décidé de consacrer les quelques jours où ses anciens collègues seraient à Dallas pour renouer et passer le plus de temps possible avec eux. Les deux amants en profitèrent pour s'accorder quelques minutes de tendresse dans le bureau de Tony et même si le moment dura peu, il fit du bien à l'italien d'être serré et réconforté dans des bras sécurisants._

_._

_L'après-midi, Tony emmena ses amis pour une visite complète du haras, il leur présenta les chevaux, les étalons qu'il entraînait personnellement, les juments qui étaient préparées pour leur futur métier de championne, celles qui attendaient de mettre bas leur poulain et la nouvelle génération qui paissait tranquillement dans les pâturages. Abby et Ducky s'extasièrent sur la beauté des bêtes tandis que Gibbs, lui, profitait que ses deux amis accaparaient l'attention de l'italien pour l'étudier plus particulièrement._

_._

_Ce qu'il constata en premier lieu fut le respect que ses employés lui vouaient, il était incontestable que les hommes qui travaillaient avec lui reconnaissaient la valeur de leur patron. Tony était parfaitement à l'aise parmi eux, ne les traitait pas comme de simples cow-boys mais écoutait leurs conseils ou leurs problèmes, les échanges se faisaient de façon cordiale, les fous rires étaient légion mais le sérieux était aussi présent lorsque nécessaire._

_._

_L'entente entre le boss et le personnel semblait être quelque chose que l'italien avait à cœur, apparemment. Gibbs avait noté que son ancien agent était bien plus détendu, plus souriant et plus heureux que lors des dernières semaines qu'il avait passé à l'agence. L'italien avait enfin trouvé sa voie, il ne donnait pas l'impression de regretter son ancien métier. Ou était-il toujours aussi bon à masquer ses véritables émotions et ses pensées ? Non, définitivement non. Il suffisait de noter que les sourires qu'il adressait à ses interlocuteurs étaient plus francs, plus nombreux, plus… lumineux._

_._

_L'agent fédéral senior avait bien remarqué que ces sourires-là montaient jusqu'aux yeux de son italien et qu'ils les rendaient plus brillants. Aucun n'était factice, c'était certain et les lignes du visage étaient plus lisses, signe évident que Tony était bien moins stressé ici. La nouvelle vie de son ancien bras droit lui allait à merveille, elle avait redessiné son corps en le modelant, le musclant encore plus tout en lui enlevant les kilos superflus que des années de nutrition fantaisiste avaient commencé à alourdir, au grand dam de Ducky qui n'arrêtait pas de sermonner Tony à ce sujet._

_._

_Jethro soupira lourdement mais heureusement aucun des trois autres ne le remarqua. Discutant et riant à quelques mètres devant lui, il avait une vue imprenable sur… une paire de fesses parfaitement moulées dans un jean serré. Un bras passé autour de la taille d'Abby, Tony contait quelques anecdotes sur les victoires de certains chevaux. Ducky, pour une fois, écoutait le jeune homme, questionnait de-ci de-là, trottinait à leurs côtés. Le trio ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se tenait à l'écart mais franchement, il ne se sentait pas rejeté pour autant. Il avait ainsi la possibilité d'étudier ce nouveau Tony sans a priori et sans interférence._

_._

_Et ce qu'il découvrait le faisait quand même frémir. L'italien était parfaitement intégré aussi bien dans sa nouvelle vie que parmi son personnel, les quelques informations glanées lors de leur arrivée auprès de leur chauffeur indiquaient également qu'il l'était dans la société texane ou du moins celle de Dallas. Comment pourrait-il lutter contre ça et réussir à ramener Tony à Washington ? Il était évident qu'il aurait bien du mal à rivaliser avec tout ce que l'italien avait désormais ici, il allait falloir songer sérieusement à trouver une parade pour conquérir son cœur sans le meurtrir._

_._

_- « Eh, Bossman » l'interpella soudain Abby._

_- « Oui, Abs » répondit-il en les rejoignant._

_- « Tu fais bande à part, on dirait ! » nota-t-elle en le scrutant._

_- « Non, je réfléchissais et j'écoutais » affirma-t-il en souriant légèrement._

_._

_Son regard croisa celui de Tony, une lueur moqueuse luisait dans les prunelles vertes et le soupçon d'un sourire narquois étirait la bouche masculine. Jethro haussa les épaules, reconnaissant sa défaite et constata que, malgré les mois écoulés, les deux hommes pouvaient encore communiquer d'un simple regard ou d'un geste. Il semblait que leur connexion n'était pas totalement détruite en fin de compte._

_._

_- « C'est vraiment super, ici » renchérit alors la gothique. « Je me verrais bien venir ici, un de ces jours, m'y installer définitivement surtout sachant que tu seras déjà là » dit-elle en se tournant vers son ami._

_- « Tu es la bienvenue sur mes terres quand tu veux, Abs » déclara Tony. « Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le répète. Vous serez toujours des invités de marque, que ce soit à l'hôtel ou ici. »_

_- « Tous les trois ? » questionna la laborantine pour éviter toute ambiguïté au sujet de son mentor._

_- « Chacun de vous » confirma l'ancien policier. « Si vous savez respecter ma vie privée, vous serez mes hôtes quand il vous prendra l'envie de venir. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque pour vous recevoir et je suis certain que vous saurez trouver de quoi vous occuper. Il y a de quoi faire ici et vous ne serez jamais désœuvrés tant les occupations sont diverses. »_

_- « Chouette, j'attends avec impatience mes prochaines vacances alors » s'enthousiasma Abby sans retenue. « Je voudrais bien revoir le labo de la police et son personnel » admit-elle en souriant._

_- « Aurais-tu craqué pour l'un d'eux, Abs ? » plaisanta Tony._

_- « Non » le contra-t-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule. « Je crois que le travail me manque, tout simplement. Oh ! » fit-elle soudain « je ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas bien ici, Tony parce que je suis bien, c'est un coin super, j'ai adoré notre promenade et encore plus notre discussion. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons à nouveau amis et tout, et tout mais… »_

_·- « Ce n'est pas assez excitant pour toi » termina-t-il pour elle. « Je comprends, Abs » la consola-t-il. « Je suis passé par là. A mon arrivée ici, j'ai broyé du noir durant les deux premiers mois lorsque je me retrouvais seul le soir » révéla-t-il à la satisfaction de Gibbs qui allait enfin mesurer la volonté de Tony de partir ou rester._

_- « Changement de vie trop brutal ? » questionna Ducky qui, lui aussi, souhaitait connaître l'état d'esprit du jeune homme._

_._

_Tony les regarda tous les trois, ils étaient concentrés sur lui dans l'évidente attente de révélations qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt à partager mais que ses amis avaient besoin d'entendre. Il les invita à reprendre le chemin de la maison afin d'être mieux installés pour partager ses préoccupations d'alors. Comme toujours, Ducky et Abby entouraient l'italien tandis que Gibbs avait encore choisi de fermer la marche, les suivant tout en admirant la vue de ses deux amis enlacés par l'italien qui avait passé un bras autour de leurs tailles._

_._

_Tony jeta soudain un regard par-dessus son épaule et sa grimace moqueuse fit comprendre à l'ancien marine que son manège ne lui avait pas échappé. Certes, il ne faisait aucune avance ouverte à Tony mais il se demandait si le jeune homme n'avait pas deviné ses sentiments à son égard et ne jouait pas avec, le tourmentant pour se venger de lui._

_._

Non, Tony n'est pas ainsi _ songea-t-il. _Il a abandonné toute vengeance contre l'équipe il y a plusieurs mois _ se raisonna-t-il._

_._

_Contre l'équipe, peut-être mais contre lui ? Après tout, c'était bien lui, Gibbs, qui avait poussé Tony à s'exiler, à quitter un métier qu'il aimait et dans lequel il excellait, qui l'avait obligé à abandonner une vie qu'il appréciait, des amis qu'il pouvait voir quand il voulait. Et l'italien avait choisi de partir à des milliers de kilomètres afin d'être certain de ne se heurter à aucun d'eux au détour d'une rue ou d'une enquête s'il s'était décidé à rejoindre les rangs de la police de Washington ou tenter de nouveau sa chance parmi la criminelle de Baltimore puisque son ancien chef avait été muté._

_._

_Le trio devant lui avançant d'un pas rapide, ils regagnèrent la maison rapidement. Quittant leurs chaussures sales dans l'entrée, chacun enfila sa paire de chaussons sauf Tony qui resta pieds nus, ses bas de jean roulés autour de ses chevilles. Gibbs se surprit à les contempler, admirant leur élégance. Il gloussa intérieurement, il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à présent, autant accorder d'attention à l'anatomie de son ancien second et voilà que soudain, depuis trois jours, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de le voir dans le plus simple appareil, nu comme au jour de sa naissance._

_._

_Il finit par se raisonner et suivit les trois autres dans le salon puis sur la terrasse où chacun s'installa dans les sièges. Sitôt assis, Maria s'encadra dans la porte portant un lourd plateau que Tony s'empressa de lui ôter des mains avant de la remercier en italien. La femme sourit tendrement à son employeur avant de tourner les talons. Abby rit devant le spectacle, Ducky esquissa un franc sourire tandis que Gibbs secouait la tête, amusé._

_._

_- « Encore une qui a succombé à ton charme, mon cher enfant » affirma le légiste en continuant à sourire._

_- « Oui, ton sourire fait toujours autant de ravage, Tony » approuva Abby en riant encore._

_- « Eh, pas de ma faute si mon charme italien combiné à ma sophistication britannique impressionne » se défendit le jeune homme. « Maria se comporte en mère-poule avec moi depuis mon arrivée, elle m'a aidé à surmonter l'absence de mes grands-parents en conversant avec moi en italien. »_

_· « C'est pour cette raison que tu t'adresses à elle dans cette langue ? » voulut savoir Gibbs qui aimait l'entendre s'exprimer en italien, la sonorité chantante des mots allait bien au jeune homme._

_- « Oui, elle parle anglais mais moins bien que sa langue maternelle et comme beaucoup d'étrangers, elle ne comprend pas forcément nos expressions » expliqua l'italien. « Je lui épargne quelques désagréments en lui parlant italien. »_

_- « Toujours aussi prévenant envers la gente féminine, mon garçon, c'est très bien » approuva le légiste en lui tapotant le bras._

_- « Question d'éducation, Ducky » dit simplement Tony en haussant les épaules. « J'ai été élevé, en majorité, par des femmes durant les premières années de ma vie, j'ai appris à les chérir et à les protéger, comme ma grand-mère me l'a enseigné. »_

_- « Elle te manque beaucoup » chuchota Abby comme une évidence._

_- « Oui, mes grands-parents étaient tous les deux des gens formidables » révéla Tony en se calant dans son siège. « Ils étaient toujours disponibles lorsque j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'épancher, leurs bras m'accueillaient quand j'avais envie de pleurer, leur maison était un refuge lorsque celle de mes parents était un enfer. Je leur dois en partie d'être celui que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux que je n'ai pas souhaité mettre un terme à ma vie lorsque… »_

_. _

_Tony s'arrêta brusquement, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était par trop intime pour être ainsi dévoilé. Et tout un chacun savait qu'il n'étalait pas sa vie privée facilement, même à ses amis de longue date. Abby et Ducky le soupçonnaient de leur avoir fait quelques révélations dont personne d'autre n'avait été destinataire. Gibbs, lui, avait plus souvent extrapolé à partir d'anecdotes humoristiques qui, en définitive, se rapprochaient plus de la vérité. Et son dossier personnel ne donnait que les grandes lignes de sa vie mais pas les petits détails qui, eux, étaient plus édifiants._

_._

_- « Trêve de nostalgie pour le moment » trancha-t-il soudain._

_- « Tu allais nous dire comment tu t'étais adapté lors de ton arrivée » rappela doucement Abby._

_- « A vrai dire, je travaillais dur le jour et si fatigué le soir que le sommeil tardait parfois à venir » déclara son ami. « C'est vrai que tout ici me rappelait Nonno et Nonna et que l'excitation du travail de policier était absente. Je crois bien que j'ai hanté l'écurie durant plusieurs nuits avant de m'acclimater. »_

_- « Comment as-tu fait la transition ? » demanda Ducky, curieux de connaître ce qui avait contribué à la pleine intégration du jeune homme._

_- « Oh, il y avait tant de choses à faire, le haras à réorganiser, de nouvelles bêtes à acquérir, des bâtiments à rénover, du personnel à engager ici et à l'hôtel » énuméra Tony. « Il a fallu que je sois au four et au moulin, courant à droite et à gauche que je n'avais pas le temps de me plaindre durant la journée. »_

_- « Et le soir ? » insista le médecin._

_- « Les premiers jours ont été étranges » raconta l'italien. « Je voyais défiler des visages, j'entendais tant de voix, je notais tant de requêtes que lorsque je me retrouvais seul en fin de journée, je me sentais vidé, fatigué mais satisfait. J'avais un certain nombre de défis à relever, des employés qui attendaient des miracles de ma part. J'étais excité mais en même temps inquiet de les décevoir. J'ai failli tout plaquer à deux ou trois reprises et repartir d'où je venais. Au petit matin, après une nuit plus ou moins reposante, je retrouvais le courage de repartir à l'assaut. Nonna m'a inspiré, son souvenir m'a galvanisé, ses conseils m'ont aidé. Je suis parvenu à faire la part des choses, à prendre véritablement la mesure de ce que je souhaitais faire de ma vie et j'ai foncé. »_

_- « Tu as réussi à concrétiser tes souhaits ? » demanda Abby en lui serrant la main._

_- « Pas tous mais j'ai bon espoir d'y parvenir un jour » déclara fermement Tony. « Je me suis fixé un but et j'ai la ferme intention de l'atteindre, un jour ou l'autre » dit-il sans autre précision._

_._

_Il secoua la tête en direction d'Abby lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne révèlerait pas quel était ce but et qu'il était inutile qu'elle le pousse, il ne parlerait pas. Elle comprit qu'il serait muet à ce sujet et ne poussa pas plus avant, laissant dans l'ombre ce qu'il voulait y garder, pour le moment._

_._

_- « Donc, en définitive, ton départ de Washington a été un mal pour un bien ? » spécula finalement Gibbs souhaitant faire ressortir ce qui était positif._

_- « Je ne le dirais pas comme ça mais si tu le penses, libre à toi » statua Tony en croisant brièvement son regard. _

_. _

_Malgré la réponse, le ton n'était pas agressif, ni coléreux, juste amer et triste. Tony savait que Gibbs ne voulait pas le culpabiliser mais il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable d'avoir préféré partir plutôt que de rester. Il savait que l'ancien marine l'avait laissé tomber pour satisfaire ses exigences et il n'avait pas à en être tenu pour responsable. Gibbs avait fait des choix risqués et il devait en assumer les conséquences, l'une d'elles étant le départ brutal de Tony._

_._

_Il était le chef d'équipe et en tant que tel, il avait la charge de maintenir ses agents opérationnels mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Tony estimait qu'il n'avait pas été impartial et surtout suffisamment juste dans sa façon de traiter chacun des agents sous ses ordres. S'il avait été plus équitable, l'italien n'aurait pas été autant secoué par l'attitude de McGee et David et aurait sans doute mis au placard sa décision de quitter à la fois son boulot et Washington._

_._

_Finalement, la discussion se termina sur ce sujet avant de dériver vers d'autres thèmes et les quatre amis devisèrent tranquillement jusqu'au dîner qui, comme les précédents repas, accueillirent Cole et se déroulèrent dans une bonne ambiance amicale et détendue. Après la pause-café et la pause cinéma, les quatre amis décidèrent qu'il était suffisamment tard et qu'il était temps de penser à gagner leur chambre._

_._

_Après le rituel passage dans la salle de bains, Abby vint cogner à la porte de Tony pour une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser avant finalement de se résoudre à prendre le chemin de sa chambre et se glisser dans son lit. Elle écouta un moment les bruits de la maison s'éteindre doucement, se pelotonna douillettement dans son lit confortable avant de laisser le sommeil la submerger._

_._

_Ducky termina ses ablutions, enfila son pyjama et s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers et attrapa le livre poser sur la table de nuit. Il continua sa lecture durant quelques pages avant que la fatigue ne s'empare de lui, reposa son livre et déposa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, éteignit les lumières et soupira d'aise. Le matelas était définitivement agréable pour ses vieux os et il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée._

_._

_Gibbs n'avait aucune envie de se coucher aussi tôt, il n'était pas encore minuit et pour lui, c'était comme s'il se couchait avec les poules. Il tourna en rond quelques minutes avant de se décider à prendre une douche rapide, se sécha et enfila une robe de chambre avant de se poster devant la fenêtre. Il laissa ses pensées dériver sans effort, sa discussion avec Tony l'avait quelque peu soulagé et débarrassé d'une partie de sa culpabilité, une partie seulement car son aveuglement et son entêtement étaient aussi responsables du départ de son second._

_._

_Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon, s'accouda à la balustrade et soupira de contentement. La douceur de la nuit était agréable et le silence apaisant. Son regard dériva et fit un tour d'horizon du paysage que la clarté lunaire permettait de distinguer presque parfaitement et l'ancien marine se fit la réflexion que l'italien avait un domaine prospère qui devait bien valoir quelques millions de dollars. Pas étonnant que le jeune homme ait eu des goûts raffinés s'il avait vécu une partie de sa vie dans le luxe._

_._

_Pourtant, même si Tony avait toujours fait mention du prix exorbitant de ses vêtements, il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il était l'héritier d'une telle richesse. Sans doute, l'italien voulait-il être aimé pour qui il était et non pas ce qu'il valait. DiNozzo avait, un jour, laissé échapper que son père l'avait déshérité lorsqu'il était jeune et Gibbs savait qu'il s'était toujours débrouillé par lui-même. Et les recherches approfondies effectuées avant son embauche au sein du NCIS avaient démontré qu'il avait subvenu à ses besoins par ses propres moyens depuis le collège._

_._

_Le jeune homme avait payé ses études en travaillant à temps partiel durant plusieurs années, il avait aussi judicieusement placé un petit capital qui avait fructifié au fil du temps. Contrairement aux suppositions de Kate et Tim, l'italien était parvenu à concilier travail et études sans trop de mal, Tony était un étudiant brillant qui apprenait vite et retenait très bien. Sa mémoire fantastique était un atout qu'il avait développé et entretenu durant ses années au sein des forces de police et allié à un sens de l'observation aigu en avait fait un flic de tout premier ordre._

_._

_Ajouté à ça, son talent naturel à entrer dans la peau d'un personnage aussi facilement et simplement que de changer de vêtements, savoir s'adapter à la situation en un clin d'œil et modifier le plus parfait des plans pour coller aux circonstances, il était alors le parfait candidat pour des missions en infiltration. Pas étonnant dés lors que le jeune homme était le choix idéal pour les missions sous couverture, il valait bien plus que tous ses chefs de service n'avaient pensé._

_._

_Avoir su bluffé la mafia et mis au tapis la plus puissante famille de Baltimore, les Macallouso, en était le plus parfait témoignage. Pas étonnant qu'avec un tel exemple, il ait réussi à duper autant de monde en jouant l'éternel adolescent, le bouffon blagueur qui irritait tant Kate. La jeune femme n'avait pas su voir au-delà de l'image qu'il projetait tant ses masques étaient pour lui comme une seconde peau. Il avait fallu la mort de la jeune femme pour que ceux-ci glissent et laissent voir plus que Tony n'aurait voulu._

_._

_Gibbs se redressa en réalisant soudain que lui-même n'avait rien vu, ni rien soupçonné avant cette tragédie. Il avait laissé Tony l'aveugler par ses pitreries idiotes, ses blagues de potache, ses remarques déplacées, ses sourires faciles. Le jeune détective qu'il avait rencontré à Baltimore l'avait impressionné par bien des côtés mais c'était bien son sourire brillant et sincère qui l'avait attiré en premier lieu. Et sans le savoir, l'italien avait raison lorsqu'il avait assuré à Kate que son embauche était due au fait qu'il avait souri, même si ce n'était pas uniquement cet avantage qui l'avait fait intégrer le NCIS._

_._

_Soupirant profondément, l'ancien marine se rendit compte qu'il était nostalgique des premières années passées à travailler en tandem avec l'italien après le départ de Blackadder. Les horaires étaient infernaux, le travail difficile pour deux mais c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés. Il avait envie de revivre cette complicité qu'ils avaient partagée, cette facilité de communication qu'ils avaient développée. Un simple regard, un haussement de sourcil et Tony répondait aussitôt à son attente._

_._

_Il rentra et referma la fenêtre, s'avança vers son lit et s'y assis sans avoir envie de s'y allonger. Il était bien trop survolté comme dirait Abby pour parvenir à dormir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit doucement pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs. Il jeta un œil et un rai de lumière sous une porte lui apprit qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était toujours éveillé. Il se mordit la lèvre hésitant à prendre le risque d'y aller frapper._

_._

_Il franchit les quelques pas, s'immobilisa devant le battant et toqua légèrement. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que son occupant ne l'invite à le suivre en souriant. Il suivit Tony et détailla rapidement la chambre. Plus vaste que la sienne, un placard intégré qui courrait tout le long du mur à sa gauche, un grand lit en fer forgé et deux tables de chevet coordonnées (quelle surprise !), un ban au pied du lit, un coin occupé par deux chaises et une table ronde à droite ainsi qu'un meuble bas. Sans surprise, un écran de télévision était suspendu face au lit._

_._

_Il reporta son regard sur Tony qui l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_._

_- « Tu ne parviens pas à dormir » supposa l'italien. « Pas assez fatigué ou bien trop excité par notre discussion ? »_

_- « A vrai dire, notre conversation m'a plutôt… soulagé » avoua Gibbs sans même y songer. « Et mon esprit est en ébullition, des souvenirs qui resurgissent… »_

_- « Oui, de quoi te tenir éveillé » dit Tony en prenant place sur son lit._

_._

_Sans façon, le jeune homme s'adossa contre ses oreillers, il avait eu la bonne idée de revêtir un peignoir (en satin, jugea l'ancien marine) mais était resté pieds nus, ce qui fit sourire Gibbs. Il était planté au milieu de la chambre et hésitait à prendre une chaise ou s'asseoir directement sur le lit. Tony gloussa doucement tout en secouant la tête._

_._

_- « Viens t'asseoir » l'invita-t-il d'un geste en tapotant le lit. « Inutile de rester planté là, je ne mords pas, je te promets de bien me conduire » plaisanta-t-il._

_- « Tony, je… »_

_- « Ne te fais pas prier, Gibbs » l'interrompit l'italien. « Tu es venu pour une raison précise ou sur l'impulsion du moment ? Je penche pour la seconde hypothèse. »_

_._

_Gibbs s'installa contre le pied du lit et étendit ses jambes, les deux hommes se faisaient ainsi face. Tony lui lança un oreiller qu'il plaça dans son dos et se cala confortablement. Il était surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il se comportait, il ne sentait aucune gêne de se retrouver dans la chambre du jeune homme mais une sourde envie de s'étendre à ses côtés et si possible, passer la nuit – ou ce qu'il en restait – avec Tony dans ses bras. Au lieu de continuer ses divagations, il poursuivit la conversation._

_._

_- « Bien vu, Tony. Toujours intuitif, à ce que je vois » remarqua-t-il en esquissant un demi-sourire. « Je voulais… je ne sais pas à vrai dire, descendre, trouver de quoi m'occuper. »_

_- « Désolé mais la maison ne comporte pas de sous-sol, ni de bateau à moitié construit » indiqua Tony en riant doucement. « Je compte pourtant rénover la grange située à côté des bâtiments des employés, je pourrais te réserver un coin si tu songes à accompagner Abby parfois. »_

_- « Tu es sérieux ! » s'étonna l'ancien marine. « Tu souhaites vraiment m'accueillir en invité ? »_

_- « Gibbs, si je n'en avais pas envie, je te l'aurais dit sans détour » affirma Tony. « Je n'ai plus besoin de jouer un rôle ici, je suis chez moi, je reçois qui je veux et renvoie qui me déçoit sans aucun souci. Je choisis mes amis pour ce qu'ils sont et non ce qu'ils représentent. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître leur fortune ou leur manque de finances pour les apprécier. »_

_- « Tu es définitivement un curieux personnage, DiNozzo » dit l'aîné en secouant la tête. « Ta richesse laisserait supposer que tu es devenu imbu de toi-même, que tu es excentrique, exigent, capricieux. J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu n'as pas du tout le comportement vaniteux d'un milliardaire.»_

_- « L'influence de Nonna, je suppose » murmura l'italien. « Elle était stricte et m'a appris que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, il y contribue et améliore l'existence mais on peut être heureux sans pour autant disposer d'une fortune. Mes arrières grands-parents étaient presque des paysans en Italie, ils ont trimé dur pour acquérir quelques hectares de terre, ils ont planté des vignes et sont devenus les propriétaires d'un vignoble réputé. Ils sont partis de rien et ont sué sang et eau pour donner à leurs enfants une éducation honnête. Je suis issu du peuple, du moins du côté paternel. »_

_- « Et du côté maternel ? »_

_- « C'est tout l'opposé mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça ce soir » plaida presque Tony._

_._

_Sans effort, les deux hommes discutèrent donc de tout et de rien, de quelques enquêtes que l'équipe avait gérées et Gibbs essaya d'éviter de mentionner ses subordonnés en restant dans les généralités. Tony lui narra quelques anecdotes amusantes, insolites ou cocasses et ils rirent à plusieurs reprises. Puis, le silence suivit sa dernière remarque et Tony étouffa bientôt un bâillement discret. Gibbs réalisa qu'il était presque une heure et que le jeune homme s'était levé tôt. Il allait lui être difficile de se reposer mais il devait laisser l'italien dormir quelques heures. _

_._

_Il se levait pour quitter la pièce lorsqu'il posa un dernier regard sur son ancien second. Il sourit avec tendresse lorsqu'il réalisa que Tony s'était endormi, son visage détendu le faisait paraître quelques années plus jeune. Il éteignit la lampe principale mais alluma l'une des lampes de chevet, il tira les couvertures afin de recouvrir le dormeur et reprit son poste sur le lit. Il avait l'occasion inespérée de s'abreuver de quelques images à emporter avec lui à Washington et il était fermement décidé à en profiter._

_. _

_Il veilla ainsi durant une bonne heure avant que la fatigue ne le rattrape et il finit par sombrer sans s'en apercevoir. Il bascula lentement sur le côté manquant de peu de s'étaler sur son compagnon. Il grommela, s'étendit de tout son long contre le corps de Tony et soupira d'aise. Il se colla un peu plus près contre la chaleur de l'italien et posa un bras possessif sur la taille du dormeur et une jambe sur celles de Tony._

_._

_Le poids soudain qui pesa sur lui sortit Tony de son sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil pour évaluer la situation et la surprise lui fit ouvrir grand ses yeux. Il faillit bousculer Gibbs mais se retint au dernier moment lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de l'ancien marine. Les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux lui firent réprimer son geste, il sourit et le plus doucement possible, il rabattit l'une des couvertures afin de le couvrir, le froid pouvait être piquant au petit matin._

_._

_Puis, lentement, il détailla son ancien patron une dernière fois avant de soupirer et d'éteindre la lumière. Il se pelotonna dans le cocon de la couverture et la chaleur dégagée par Gibbs était bienvenue. Il faillit éclater de rire en songeant que si Abby faisait irruption dans la pièce dans quelques heures, elle aurait la plus grande surprise de sa vie._

_._

_Sur cette dernière pensée, il glissa dans le sommeil._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_._

Ah, quelle fin de chapitre !

.

Donc, Abby va-t-elle débarquer à l'improviste ? Nos deux hommes vont-ils enfin explorer leur future relation ?

.

Suivez-moi si vous voulez le savoir.

.

A bientôt...


	16. Chapitre 15 : Frustration

_Tout d'abord, une petite mise au point suite à une review dont l'auteur se reconnaitra sans doute (__**et ceci n'est aucunement une critique, **__**juste une explication**__). Désolée de déstabiliser certaines lectrices par cette histoire qui diffère des précédentes._

_.  
><em>

_Qu'est ce qu'une fan-fiction ? C'est pour le fan d'un ouvrage, livre, série télé, etc... de prendre les personnages créés par un auteur et de les transposer dans une situation différente décrite par leur créateur._

_J'utilise les personnages créés par D. Bellisario et je leur fais vivre ma propre histoire. Il est donc normal que leurs caractères puissent être OOC, que les histoires soient différentes et je pourrais aussi bien les utiliser dans un univers différent, une époque différente._

_Ce que j'aime dans les fan-fictions, c'est pouvoir écrire mes propres récits sans pour autant suivre le schéma directeur de la série dans laquelle ils évoluent normalement. Et pour cette fic, l'enquête n'est que secondaire, elle aide simplement l'équipe a reconnecté avec Tony, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas le sujet principal de l'histoire comme c'était le cas dans « Il était un papillon ». _

_Je la parsème de quelques vérités, adages, conseils de mon cru que vous pouvez vous amuser à trouver. La morale est au bout, tout au bout comme dans mes précédentes fics._

_Je ne prétends pas non plus être un auteur (ou une auteuse !) de grande qualité, j'écris parce que j'ai besoin d'écrire, parce que ça me démange parfois trop de laisser mes idées sans les coucher sur le papier._

_Je conçois bien que je ne peux plaire à tout le monde mais je fais mon possible pour écrire des fics qui sortent un peu des sentiers battus, des histoires qui ne ressemblent pas à celles d'autres auteurs. La diversité des auteurs fait que le thème de nos fics est très varié et c'est tant mieux, il en faut pour tous les goûts._

_Ceci dit, si vous n'aimez pas voir vos personnages favoris dans un cadre qui diffère de la série TV, dans ce cas, ne lisez pas, passez votre chemin et intéressez-vous à une autre fic je ne vous en tiendrais aucunement rigueur. _

_Voilà, une petite parenthèse que je voulais faire._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Voici enfin un autre chapitre. Se replonger après plusieurs mois dans une histoire lorsque vos notes sont parties en fumée n'est pas facile même si ma mémoire me permet de me souvenir de certains faits (malheur à moi qui n'écrit que sur ordinateur et non dans un cahier)._

_Et puis, lorsque la vie prend le pas sur les loisirs, il est d'autant plus difficile de trouver le temps (et parfois l'envie) d'écrire ne serait-ce que quelques lignes. Et plutôt que de vouloir absolument poster un chapitre qui ne me satisfait pas, je préfère attendre que l'inspiration soit là, totale et entière, avant de publier._

_Je tiens encore à remercier ici toutes celles qui laissent leur com, mettent en alerte ma fic ou la placent dans leur liste préférée (auteur ou fic), ça me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que mon travail plait. Et votre patience en est d'autant plus méritoire._

_Un grand merci spécial à Lord la folle pour sa review qui m'a fait bien plaisir à lire. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire remportera ton adhésion._

_Comme d'habitude, étant ma propre bêta, les erreurs sont miennes._

_Bonne lecture._

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 15 : Frustration**_

_.  
><em>

_Quelques heures avaient permis à Tony de recharger ses batteries tant émotionnellement que physiquement, du moins en partie. Il se réveilla le premier, ce qui le surprit. Gibbs était encore collé contre lui, les deux hommes avaient guère bougé durant leur sommeil, à croire que dormir ensemble presque enlacés leur convenait._

_Tony ne chercha pas à analyser plus profondément cette pensée ; il se leva le plus doucement possible de peur de réveiller l'ancien marine, il enfila tee-shirt et short dans la salle de bains et traversa silencieusement la pièce, ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard vers le dormeur. Il secoua la tête, franchit le seuil et referma tranquillement. Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le hall, chaussa ses tennis. Il consulta l'horloge dans la cuisine lorsqu'il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se servit un jus d'orange._

_Les aiguilles marquaient 5h30, le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon et le ranch n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller, le personnel se levait tôt pour s'occuper du bétail. Il rinça le verre qu'il posa sur l'évier, prépara le café en songeant que Gibbs pourrait se servir sans pester contre l'appareil moderne. Il retraversa la pièce et se saisit au passage d'une veste qu'il enfila avant de sortir de la maison. Il respira l'air frais du matin, s'échauffa les muscles par quelques exercices avant de s'élancer doucement._

_Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, il fut rejoint par Cole qu'il accueillit d'un sourire et d'un baiser._

_.  
><em>

_« Tu n'es pas venu hier » dit Tony en le relâchant. _

_« Non, je préfère te laisser jouir de la présence de ton ancienne équipe sans interférer trop souvent» précisa tranquillement Cole._

_« Tu es un idiot, Cole » gronda doucement l'italien. « Je t'ai dit que je ne me préoccupe pas de leurs opinions et j'étais sincère. »_

_« Je sais mais… » tenta d'expliquer le jeune cow-boy._

_« Ne te casse pas la tête et ne t'excuse surtout pas » le prévint Tony. « Dans quelques jours, ils seront repartis et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Allez, mettons-nous en route et profitons de la ballade. »_

_« Tu appelles ça une ballade ! » maugréa Cole. « C'est plutôt une torture. »_

_« Eh, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, je te l'ai déjà dit, mio caro » souligna l'italien._

_« Je sais mais après ta mésaventure à ton arrivée, je préfère que quelqu'un ait un œil sur toi » rappela t-il en riant._

_« Ouais, comme si je ne m'étais pas débrouillé seul pour rentrer » grogna Tony en se souvenant de l'incident._

_Il courrait sans regarder le sol, il avait donc buté sur une motte de terre et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol, se foulant la cheville par la même occasion. Etant seul au moment de l'accident, il avait mis presque une heure pour rentrer, s'arrêtant tous les dix mètres pour reposer son membre blessé. Heureusement, l'accident s'était produit peu de temps après le début de son jogging et la demeure n'était donc pas trop éloignée._

_Les deux compagnons échangèrent un autre baiser avant de reprendre leur course à petite allure. Il leur arrivait de courir ensemble mais, comme il l'avait souligné plus tôt, Tony n'avait jamais poussé son compagnon à l'accompagner, Cole n'était pas un adepte de la course comme lui, Tony avait besoin de se dépenser physiquement pour canaliser son énergie débordante. L'hyperactif qu'il était savait qu'il devait la brûler dès le matin afin de laisser aux autres la possibilité de le suivre à leur rythme._

_Durant presque une heure, ils firent le tour d'un parcours classique qui les amena à contourner les bâtiments et les enclos du ranch avant de revenir vers la maison. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé et Tony ne souhaitait pas dévoiler la fin de soirée ou début de nuit avec Gibbs. Il ne s'était rien passé mais il était heureux que Cole n'ait pas décidé de le rejoindre la nuit précédente. Depuis l'arrivée de son ancienne équipe, Cole tentait par tous les moyens de limiter son interaction avec lui devant ses anciens collègues et l'italien comprenait que le jeune homme soit réservé à leur sujet._

_Revenus aux abords des enclos, Cole bifurqua vers les baraquements des employés après un salut de la main tandis que Tony continuait son chemin qui l'amenait à longer le pré des poulains. Il aimait terminer par ce trajet qui lui permettait de s'octroyer une petite récréation avant le dur labeur de la journée._

_Tandis que les deux ranchers profitaient de leur course matinale, la maisonnée commençait doucement à reprendre vie. _

_Tout d'abord, Ducky s'éveilla et vaqua à ses préparatifs tout en repensant aux derniers jours. Sa joie d'avoir retrouver Tony se manifestait par un regain d'énergie qu'il avait perdu plusieurs mois auparavant, sa nuit avait été calme et le sommeil réparateur. Il se sentait plus reposé que jamais et il était plus confiant en de futurs jours meilleurs. Il fit ses ablutions en souriant, le pas plus léger et la tête plus claire. Il devrait remercier l'italien pour ça, il allait pourvoir désormais regarder la vie d'un œil neuf._

_.  
><em>

_Abby ouvrit un œil paresseux, jeta un regard curieux autour d'elle avant de soupirer d'aise et de refermer les yeux. Elle s'enfonça plus confortablement sous les couvertures durant quelques minutes avant finalement de décider de se lever. Surprendre Tony avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre pour vaquer à son travail lui permettrait de démarrer la journée sur une note agréable. Elle passa une courte robe de chambre (ne choquons pas les aînés, quand même), enfila ses chaussons, fit un détour rapide dans la salle de bains puis traversa la chambre dont elle ouvrit la porte._

_Elle avait fait juste deux pas à l'extérieur et s'apprêtait à refermer le battant lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et jeta un regard dans le couloir. Ce qu'elle vit alors la cloua sur place : Gibbs sortait de la chambre de Tony et ne portait qu'un peignoir… S'était-il passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes ? Une dispute ? Elle n'avait entendu aucun éclat de voix mais cela ne voulait rien dire._

_Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fit les quelques pas qui l'amenèrent directement sur le chemin de l'ancien marine._

_« Salut, Bossman » dit-elle joyeusement. « Tu t'es trompé de chambre, cette nuit ? » demanda t-elle innocemment. _

_« Bonjour, Abs » la salua t-il avec un demi sourire. « Tu es bien matinale » remarqua t-il sans répondre à sa remarque._

_« Je voulais embrasser Tony avant son départ » avoua t-elle en souriant largement. « Je sais qu'il doit superviser les activités du ranch même s'il s'est mis en disponibilité pour nous. »_

_« Tu vas devoir attendre alors » annonça l'ancien marine. « Il est sorti, certainement pour aller courir. »_

_« Oh ! » fit-elle visiblement désappointée. « Donc, tu es allé le voir pour… »_

_La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens espérant que son mentor allait lui donner une explication mais Gibbs la regarda, le visage sérieux et impénétrable. Il n'avait aucune intention d'alimenter l'imagination de la gothique en lui fournissant un quelconque indice sur sa présence chez l'italien. Et il n'allait certainement pas avoué qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le même lit que son ancien second. Abby serait bien trop excitée à cette idée et commencerait à nourrir de faux espoirs._

_« Comme toi, je voulais le saluer avant sa journée et descendre prendre un café, si c'est possible » biaisa t-il._

_« Et tu le fais en peignoir ! » gloussa Abby. « Tu es toujours matinal, Bossman, encore plus que n'importe qui et tu es là, presque nu, dans la chambre de Tony. Y aurait-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »_

_« Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée, Abs et tu es aussi en petite tenue, je te fais remarquer » souligna t-il pour détourner son attention._

_« Oui mais Tony est habitué à me voir dans cette tenue » répondit-elle étourdiment._

_Sa remarque envoya une onde de jalousie dans le corps de l'ancien marine. 'Tony et Abby en petites tenues au petit matin', l'image traversa son esprit en un quart de seconde. La gothique dissipa tout aussi vite ses craintes en expliquant sa remarque._

_« Lorsque nous avions nos soirées cinéma chez lui, je passais souvent la nuit dans la chambre d'ami et le matin, nous prenions le petit déjeuner au saut du lit avant de paresser encore puis de nous habiller. Ca me manque, Gibbs, ces moments heureux où nous étions vraiment proches. »_

_« Les mauvais jours sont derrière nous, Abby » la rassura t-il. « DiNozzo te l'a dit, tu es la bienvenue chez lui quand tu veux. Tu pourras de nouveau retrouver ce petit plaisir si tu le désires. »_

_« Et toi, Bossman, qu'est ce qui t'a manqué le plus durant tous ces mois sombres sans Tony ? » questionna la scientifique._

_« Ah, Abby, tellement de choses que je ne saurais laquelle était la plus importante » esquiva t-il afin d'éviter de répondre directement._

_ Sa présence, son sourire, son rire, son énergie, son odeur, LUI tout simplement énuméra t-il dans son esprit._

_« Mais encore, Gibbs, il y a bien une chose en particulier qui t'a vraiment manqué ? » insista t-elle._

_Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme permit à Gibbs d'être épargné de répondre. Ducky venait à leur rencontre et l'écossais haussa un sourcil en voyant ses deux amis discuter au milieu du couloir en tenue de nuit._

_« Bonjour, Jethro, Abigaïl » les héla t-il joyeusement. « Vous lancez une nouvelle manière de commencer la journée ? » sourit-il en désignant leur tenue. « Une étrange façon de se saluer au lever du jour, assurément. Pour ma part, je descends prendre mon thé matinal. »_

_« Bonjour, Duckman » l'accueillit Abby tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Nous allons nous changer et te rejoignons. Tony sera sans doute là bientôt » ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

_« Ducky » dit Gibbs plus sobrement. « Je suis l'exemple d'Abby, je descends dans 10 mn. »_

_« Prends ton temps, nous sommes toujours en villégiature, du moins pour l'instant » rappela le légiste avant de se diriger vers l'escalier et commencer sa descente._

_.  
><em>

_Gibbs secoua la tête et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma bien vite. La curiosité d'Abby pourrait bien la pousser à venir le retrouver ici, aussi s'empressa t-il de tirer les couvertures du lit, froisser oreiller et drap comme s'il y avait effectivement dormi. L'œil de lynx de la scientifique noterait un tel détail et il ne voulait aucune question à ce sujet._

_Il soupira et repensa aux quelques minutes précédant sa rencontre avec Abby._

_Il s'était réveillé et avait tout de suite compris qu'il était seul dans le lit. Son bras reposait sur des draps froids qui indiquaient que l'occupant du lit l'avait quitté depuis un moment. Aucun bruit cependant ne troublait le silence de la pièce, pas de douche qui coule, pas de vêtements que l'on enfile. Il se redressa, regarda le réveil et s'étonna de voir l'écran indiqué 06.15. Il avait dormi peu mais bien, si bien qu'il se sentait vraiment reposé._

_Il remarqua aussi que Tony avait déposé une couverture sur son corps et sourit. Toujours aussi prévenant, le jeune homme avait songé à la fraîcheur du petit matin. Pourtant, il songea qu'il aurait aimé que l'italien soit encore allongé près de lui, il aurait bien aimé le surprendre en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le visage, pas forcément l'embrasser sur la bouche mais la joue ou le coin des lèvres aurait fait l'affaire._

_Il soupira, le regret chevillé au corps mais content malgré tout. Un bon début sans doute surtout si Tony ne mentionnait pas le fait et si Abby savait brider sa curiosité. Il doutait qu'elle ait avalé son explication mais elle ne devait rien soupçonner non plus. Elle aurait jubilé et sauté de joie si elle avait supposé un seul instant que son mentor avait des pensées troublantes concernant son ancien second._

_Gibbs se secoua et s'empressa de prendre une douche rapide, se changea et gagna le rez de chaussée. Il prit le chemin de la cuisine et retrouva là Abby et Ducky qui s'activaient à déposer les ingrédients pour le petit déjeuner. L'ancien marine s'empara d'une tasse qui l'attendait sur le comptoir, s'approcha de la cafetière et se versa sa première tasse. Son regard se porta ensuite vers la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le figea, sa tasse à mi chemin vers sa bouche._

_DiNozzo, en tee-shirt et short, veste nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux ébouriffés, courrait dans le pré derrière la maison. Un poulain galopait juste à ses côtés et imitait les moindres changements de direction de l'italien qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou si le rire qui l'agitait en attestait. L'homme et l'animal semblaient en totale harmonie, le spectacle était… fascinant décida Gibbs faute d'autre mot._

_Il regarda durant plusieurs minutes l'homme continuer son jeu avant de le voir se diriger en courant vers la clôture et farfouiller dans un seau accroché à l'un des piquets. Aussitôt, comme s'il savait ce que signifiait ce geste, le poulain revint vers lui et se mit à hennir. Tony le caressa et lui tendit ensuite le fruit qu'il venait de sortir du seau, un morceau de pomme qu'il offrit à l'animal, paume ouverte. Le poulain s'avança lentement et prit délicatement le fruit offert avant de reculer pour le savourer. Tony le regarda manger avant de lui caresser le flanc et de prendre le chemin de la maison. _

_.  
><em>

_Son immobilité et son café oublié attirèrent l'attention de ses deux amis. Abby poussa le légiste du coude et lui indiqua l'ancien marine d'un mouvement du menton. Puis, la gothique chercha ce qui avait capté l'intérêt de Gibbs et sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait dans l'enclos. Elle tapota l'épaule de Ducky et lui signala le spectacle. Elle vient se poster derrière son mentor et déposa son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de Gibbs et ses bras autour de la taille du fédéral._

_« Quel charmant tableau ! » murmura t-elle doucement comme si elle avait peur de le voir s'envoler en parlant plus fort. « Il est visiblement si heureux » continua t-elle en voyant son ami rire aux éclats._

_« Oui, Abby, cette vie lui convient tout à fait » affirma Gibbs. « Je doute qu'il envisage un seul instant de revenir à Washington, il a ici tout ce qui importe semble t-il » termina t-il d'un ton triste avant d'avaler son café tiède en grimaçant de dégoût._

_« Eh bien comme dit le proverbe 'Si Mahomet ne vient pas à la montagne, alors la montagne ira à Mahomet' » prononça la jeune femme d'une voix enthousiaste. « Je compte donc prendre Tony au mot et venir ici le plus souvent possible. »_

_« Bonne initiative, ma chère enfant » approuva Ducky. « Et je suis de l'avis de Jethro, Anthony s'est créé ici une nouvelle vie qui le comble et je doute qu'il souhaite abandonner tout ça pour un hypothétique retour en grâce au NCIS. Nous devrons nous contenter de le retrouver ici quelques jours chaque année, ce sera déjà un pas dans la bonne direction avant de songer à autre chose » commenta t-il à la surprise de deux autres._

_« A quoi donc songes-tu, Ducky ? » questionna Gibbs qui savait que le légiste n'avait pas fait cette remarque sans arrière pensée._

_« Il est trop tôt pour discuter d'une idée qui m'est venue, je dois d'abord en peser les conséquences » allégua le légiste pour éviter de dévoiler son projet. « Allons donc préparer la table, Tony ne va pas tarder » dit-il ensuite en indiquant du doigt l'italien qui franchissait la barrière de l'enclos._

_Du coup, les trois amis s'affairèrent activement à emporter tout le nécessaire dans la salle à manger et à préparer la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma et Tony s'avança en entendant le cliquetis de la vaisselle disposée sur la table._

_« Bonjour la compagnie » les salua Tony d'une voix enjouée. « Je monte prendre une douche et me changer, je suis là dans dix minutes » les prévint-il avant de se précipiter vers l'étage._

_Fidèle à sa parole, l'italien redescendit dans les temps vêtu d'un tee-shirt, d'un pull léger et d'un jean noir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau. Gibbs le détailla discrètement et saliva presque de désir. Il sentit son corps réagir et s'empressa de s'asseoir pour cacher un début d'érection plutôt mal venue. Il jeta un regard à ses amis mais aucun d'eux n'avait noté sa gêne et il en fut soulagé._

_La demi-heure qui suivit fut une pause agréable où les discussions passèrent d'un sujet à l'autre sans temps mort. Gibbs remercia le ciel que la scientifique ne mentionne pas sa rencontre du matin devant la chambre de l'italien. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de son ancien second si le sujet avait été abordé et n'avait aucune envie de se chercher une excuse plausible pour Abby et Ducky mais que Tony ne goberait pas et pour cause._

_.  
><em>

_Le petit déjeuner prit fin et les quatre amis débarrassèrent la table et chargèrent la vaisselle dans la machine avant que chacun songe à ses activités de la matinée. Ducky et Abby avaient choisi de passer la journée à Dallas où ils allaient retrouver leurs collègues respectifs au central de la Police. Abby souhaitait ensuite faire les boutiques et le légiste avait rendez-vous avec son homologue pour déjeuner et se remémorer le bon vieux temps._

_Tony allait également prendre le temps de se rendre à l'hôtel, histoire de voir comment le personnel réagissait au drame, prendre des mesures si nécessaire et faire halte ensuite au poste de police discuter avec le Détective Stewart. Les deux hommes se connaissaient et avaient développé une amitié timide du fait que le détective était un peu mal à l'aise face au milliardaire qui le subjuguait. Tony avait envie de changer les choses car il estimait beaucoup le policier qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait été des années auparavant._

_Gibbs devait tenir réunion avec son équipe qu'il alla donc rejoindre dans les quartiers des employés où le rancher les avait logés. McGee faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses deux collègues et Ziva essayait tant bien que mal de masquer ses émotions sous un masque d'indifférence mais Gibbs percevait parfaitement sa rancœur, sa colère et sa frustration. Il allait devoir la ramener à de meilleures dispositions s'il ne voulait pas voir éclater une guerre ouverte entre les membres de son équipe ou encore avec Tony lui-même._

_L'entretien téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec Shepard le lendemain de leur arrivée avait été plus que vif, elle lui avait reproché de laisser son équipe sans réelle directive ou supervision pour aller jouer les amis éplorés auprès d'un ex agent fantaisiste à qui le NCIS ne devait rien. _

_Il se remémora leur conversation avec colère. Il savait que Ziva l'avait très certainement déjà briffée au sujet de Tony et il s'attendait à une réaction disproportionnée de la part de Jenny suite aux révélations de Ducky et Tony. Les manigances des deux femmes avaient été percées à jour et elles ne devaient pas être du genre à accepter leur défaite, surtout l'israélienne qui avait tenté de se faire épouser. La soudaine richesse de l'italien devait lui avoir remémorer la cuisante rebuffade du jeune homme._

_Il avait donc profiter d'un petit moment de solitude pour appeler la directrice._

_« Shepard » s'annonça t-elle d'un ton autoritaire dès qu'elle décrocha._

_« Bonsoir, Jenny » lui répondit-il simplement._

_« Enfin, tu prends le temps de prendre le téléphone et de m'appeler, vraiment trop bon de ta part, Jethro » dit-elle vindicative._

_« Jen, je t'en prie, tu sais déjà ce qu'il en est, je n'avais aucune raison de me précipiter pour t'éclairer quand Ziva t'avait déjà mise au courant » avança t-il dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu. _

_« Tu es le chef d'équipe, j'attendais que tu me mettes au courant toi-même et non l'apprendre par un de tes agents » l'apostropha t-elle avec une note de mépris. « Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de laisser les rênes à McGee, il n'est pas qualifié pour mener une investigation, pas encore du moins » continua t-elle sur sa lancée._

_« Eh bien, il serait temps qu'il se comporte en agent senior et fasse ses preuves » aboya t-il presque. « DiNozzo a mis moins de temps que lui à prendre ses responsabilités et s'en sortir avec les honneurs » glissa t-il malicieusement. « J'ai besoin d'un vrai second et pas d'un pantin qui ne sait que jouer avec les ordinateurs. »_

_« Cesse donc de te référer à ce traître, ce menteur, ce play-boy pour justifier ta décision » lui intima t-elle. « Je t'ordonne de reprendre les rênes de cette enquête, de la résoudre le plus tôt possible et de rentrer à Washington sitôt terminée. Je ne vais pas tolérer que tu baguenaudes en compagnie d'un débauché tout milliardaire qu'il soit » lui enjoignit-elle d'une voix venimeuse._

_« L'enquête prendra le temps qu'il faut, je ne vais pas la bâcler pour te faire plaisir, Jenny » lui affirma t-il calmement._

_Le fait qu'il conserve son calme dut sans doute l'exaspérer car il l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration après avoir poussé un soupir, de dépit sans doute. _

_« DiNozzo n'a aucunement besoin que tu lui tiennes la main, il a certainement du personnel pour ça » cracha t-elle furieuse. « Il serait temps que tu coupes le cordon, Jethro. Il n'a plus besoin de toi, notre agence en a fini avec lui depuis un an, il serait temps que tu te rendes compte que votre relation est terminée. Il est définitivement hors concours et tu as d'autres personnes qui réclament plus ton attention que lui. »_

_« Jen, je ne vais pas te laisser me dicter ma vie sous prétexte qu'un jour, nous avons partagé un lit » annonça t-il tout d'un coup. « Je fais ce que je veux en dehors du travail et tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, mes fréquentations personnelles sont mon affaire et non la tienne. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu t'immisces dans ma vie privée. C'est bien clair ? » tonna t-il soudain dans l'évidente intention de la ramener à une discussion plus classique._

_« Fais-moi un rapport de l'enquête » exigea t-elle sans lui répondre._

_« Lorsque tu auras approuvé ma demande, je te ferais un topo » la coupa t-il._

_« Ok, je ne me mêlerais pas de ta vie, satisfait ? » tonna t-elle._

_« Pour l'instant et tu as tout intérêt à respecter cette demi-promesse » ordonna t-il de son ton habituel de commande._

_Gibbs avait été tenté de lui assener quelques vérités mais avait choisi de se taire, du moins pour l'instant. Il avait simplement expliqué qu'il était temps que McGee prouve véritablement qu'il pouvait continuer à occuper le poste qu'il avait accepté au départ de Tony même s'il ne s'acquittait pas de toutes les tâches normalement dévolues au bras droit d'un chef d'équipe._

_.  
><em>

_Chassant ses réminiscences, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et rejoignit ses subordonnés. Les salutations furent brèves et froides de la part de Ziva tandis que McGee et Jameson soupirèrent de soulagement à la vue de leur patron qu'ils gratifièrent d'un bonjour plutôt cordial. Gibbs les informa qu'il se rendrait avec eux à Dallas pour superviser leurs recherches mais qu'il ferait le trajet avec Tony. Sa déclaration fut accueillie avec scepticisme ou soulagement suivant l'interlocuteur. Puis, sans autre forme, il quitta ses agents pour repartir vers la maison. _

_Leur chauffeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les trois jeunes gens gagnèrent le véhicule qui les acheminerait vers Dallas afin de continuer leur enquête. Certains témoins avaient choisi de ne pas se dévoiler et l'informaticien avait donc visionné des heures de vidéosurveillance afin d'en retrouver le plus possible. Ziva et Jameson devaient conduire les interrogatoires tandis que l'agent senior devait continuer à fouiller dans la vie de leur victime afin de tenter de trouver un motif à son meurtre._

_Alors que la voiture passait devant la maison, l'équipe put voir Gibbs, Ducky, Abby et Tony se diriger vers le garage qui s'ouvrit pour leur livrer passage. Les trois agents eurent le temps d'apercevoir fugitivement plusieurs véhicules avant de dépasser la maison. McGee aurait pu jurer que l'un des modèles était une Rolls et, connaissant les goûts de DiNozzo en matière de voitures, il spécula qu'il aurait sans doute également pu voir une Ferrari, rouge de surcroit, s'il avait eu la possibilité de visiter l'endroit._

_Tandis que leur jeep s'éloignait, Tony invita ses amis à pénétrer dans le garage, il tendit les clefs de la Rolls à Ducky._

_« Ducky, elle est à toi, tu pourras ainsi te déplacer comme il te plaira » annonça l'italien, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_« J'en prendrai grand soin, Anthony » affirma l'écossais ravi de conduire à nouveau la belle automobile._

_« Gibbs, tu peux choisir un des modèles à ta guise, je prends pour ma part la Porche et j'emmène Abby » déclara l'italien en prenant la main de la gothique et de la mener vers la voiture._

_« Ducky, je fais le voyage avec toi » décida l'ancien marine, une façon de pouvoir faire le voyage de retour avec l'italien plus tard._

_« Avec plaisir, Jethro » approuva le médecin en prenant place derrière le volant._

_Tous quatre installés, les deux voitures prirent la route et s'acheminèrent tranquillement vers la ville. _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_On progresse lentement mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, cette histoire promet d'être longue. J'aime détailler, c'est mon grand défaut (ou un atout !). Il faut parfois savoir expliquer les choses, mettre en place l'environnement avant de se lancer dans le vif du sujet._

_Je vais tenter de poster un autre chapitre d'ici quelques jours, le suivant étant en bonne voie et le week-end de l'ascension étant férié, j'ai quatre jours pour me consacrer à son écriture._

_A vos claviers et régalez-moi avec vos impressions._


	17. Chapitre 16 : Révélation

Me voici de retour avec un pincement au cœur en apprenant que ce site a choisi une politique frileuse et aberrante en ce qui concerne les rating M des fictions. Il va sans dire que je n'approuve pas mais que nous, auteurs, serons contraints de respecter leur volonté malgré notre désaccord.

Le moment venu, je vous ferai savoir sur quel site je publierai mes fics car je n'entends pas abandonner mes publications. Je choisirai de poster mes écrits sur des sites de fans plus tolérants que ffnet.

Sur ce, je remercie à nouveau toutes mes lectrices, aussi bien celles qui continuent à mettre un com que celles qui mettent mes fics en favori ou en alerte. Je reconnais que vous devez être frustrées par mes mises à jour erratiques mais je fais de mon mieux pour continuer à écrire malgré une vie chaotique.

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi connaître votre avis.

**Chapitre 16 : Révélation**

Une fois sur la route principale menant à la ville, Tony accéléra et doubla celle de l'équipe de Gibbs. Pour ne pas être en reste, Ducky suivit son exemple et prit de la vitesse avant de s'insérer entre la voiture de l'italien et celle de la base qui transportait McGee, David et Jameson. Puis, à une allure modérée, les trois véhicules filèrent vers Dallas, l'un derrière l'autre.

Abby observait discrètement Tony mais ne dit rien avant qu'il ne débute une conversation anodine sur la ville et les loisirs qui pourraient l'intéresser. Le trajet était court et le moment n'était pas idéal pour entamer une discussion plus sérieuse. La gothique conserva donc le ton léger et s'empressa de faire part de son choix. Elle avait envie de passer quelques heures au labo de la police avant de songer à se divertir. L'atmosphère effervescente du lieu lui rappellerait son antre qui lui manquait un peu.

La distance fut parcourue sans incident et les trois véhicules finirent par se garer sur le parking 'visiteurs' du poste de police. Chaque passager descendit et tous se regroupèrent pour se diriger vers le local. Tony, sans se préoccuper plus de l'équipe de Gibbs, fit son chemin vers le bureau du Détective Stewart qu'il gratifia d'un grand sourire et d'une chaleureuse poignée de mains que le policier lui rendit.

Ce fut à cet instant que Gibbs comprit que les deux hommes se connaissaient plus que le flic ne l'avait laissé entendre. Discrétion ou désinformation ? Il penchait pour la première hypothèse, Stewart ne semblait pas le genre d'homme à colporter des cancans. Il regarda les deux hommes s'enfermer dans le bureau vitré du détective où le policier s'empara d'un dossier épais qu'il tendit à DiNozzo. L'italien le prit, s'installa sur le fauteuil et entreprit de lire. Stewart se leva, lui indiqua qu'il s'absentait avant de sortir de son bureau et d'en fermer la porte.

Le détective rejoignit leur groupe, il se tint à quelques pas derrière les agents du NCIS et les écouta discuter de leurs progrès. Il ne chercha pas à s'immiscer dans leur conversation, ni à donner son opinion. Durant presque une heure, chacun s'affaira à reprendre les témoignages et les informations diverses glanées durant les premiers jours d'enquête. Les témoins étaient rares et les vidéos des caméras n'avaient pas permis de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Il s'écoula une bonne demi-heure lorsque la porte du bureau de Stewart s'ouvrit à nouveau et que l'italien s'avance vers le policier.

• « J'ai lu, j'ai analysé et découvert où le gamin pourrait se trouver » annonça t-il simplement, sans vantardise et en tendant une feuille de papier au policier. « Vous devrez y aller avec prudence et doigté, il pourrait s'effrayer et fuir à nouveau. Emmenez un médecin avec vous, il sera certainement déshydraté et aura faim, il a fui dans la précipitation, il n'a sans doute pas songer à se munir d'un casse-croûte ou d'eau. Evitez d'alerter les parents, c'est à cause d'eux qu'il a quitté la maison et il pourrait bien faire une bêtise s'ils étaient là au moment de votre intervention. »

• « Comment avez-vous pu… ? » commença Stewart totalement abasourdi par la rapidité d'analyse de l'ancien policier.

• « Coup de chance, un œil neuf peut trouver et analyser de façon plus détachée que quelqu'un qui est directement confronté à l'affaire » déclara Tony en haussant les épaules, tentant de minimiser sa découverte.

• « DiNozzo a toujours eu la faculté de voir au-delà de l'évidence et grâce à lui, nous avons résolu pas mal d'affaires qui paraissaient insolubles » assura Gibbs tranquillement.

L'ancien marine fut heureux de constater que son ancien bras droit avait conservé son esprit analytique acéré et se réjouissait qu'il puisse encore mettre ses talents au service de la police. Le détective Stewart n'avait pas fait mention de l'aide que Tony leur apportait, était-ce délibéré ou n'avait-il eu aucune idée que l'italien avait été un membre de son équipe ? Il poserait la question à l'un ou l'autre dès qu'une occasion se présenterait même s'il se doutait que Tony n'avait sans doute pas fait mention de son poste au NCIS, Stewart l'aurait mentionné au passage.

• « Vous êtes le fameux détective de Baltimore, celui qui a permis l'arrestation du chef de la famille mafieuse Macaluso ? » s'étonna le policier, l'admiration perçant clairement dans sa question à la mention du nom utilisé par l'agent fédéral.

• « DiNozzo a travaillé d'arrache pied pour parvenir à ce résultat » souligna Gibbs en tentant de neutraliser son désir de féliciter l'italien par le biais de sa réponse au policier. « Il a également travaillé pour moi durant quelques années, je l'ai personnellement recruté pour mon équipe à la suite d'une enquête commune » ajouta le fédéral. « Il a un esprit qui travaille d'une façon bien particulière, il peut trouver des indices là où personne ne songerait à chercher. »

• « Je l'ai remarqué, en effet » affirma Stewart en souriant d'un air entendu à Gibbs. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui demande un coup de main » déclara t-il en se tournant ensuite vers Tony. « Merci encore, M. Paddington… ou devrais-je dire DiNozzo ? Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez tout ça un de ces jours parce que je connaissais la réputation du détective DiNozzo au travers de l'affaire Macaluso que vous avez soufflé au FBI. J'avais un ami à la Criminelle de Baltimore » révéla t-il en voyant la surprise se peindre sur les visages des fédéraux. « Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un gamin à secourir. Je vous tiendrai au courant » assura t-il ensuite.

Stewart repartit vers son bureau, passa un coup de fil et ressortit dans la foulée, les saluant au passage avant de sortir rejoindre son équipe. Tony allait également partir lorsque l'ancien marine songea à l'inclure dans leur propre enquête. Peut-être que son analyse serait bénéfique pour faire avancer l'affaire. Il s'empara de la liste des employés qu'ils avaient déjà interrogés et s'avança vers l'italien.

• « Dis-moi, Tony, à ton avis, qui parmi les employés de l'agence de nettoyage serait susceptible d'aider à commettre un crime ? » demanda t-il tout en observant discrètement la réaction de son équipe.

• « Je ne suis pas en mesure de te répondre, je ne connais pas personnellement le personnel qui vient travailler en extra » assura le jeune homme.

Tony prit néanmoins la feuille et examina la liste. Il fronça les sourcils, reprit sa lecture et s'empara ensuite de son téléphone. Il passa un coup de fil à l'agence et pose deux questions. Il raccrocha et rapporta sa conversation à son ancien patron.

• « J'ai approuvé la liste du personnel qui est chargé de nettoyer mes appartements après étude de leurs dossiers. Aucun changement parmi cette liste ne peut se faire sans mon accord express. Or, il se trouve que l'agence a procédé à une modification sans m'avertir, il y a deux mois lorsqu'une des employées a dû subir une intervention chirurgicale » expliqua Tony.

• « Très bien. McGee, David et vous allez rendre une visite à l'agence, vous obtenez toutes les informations qui vous manquent sur cette employée. C'est sans doute l'élément qui nous fait défaut depuis le début. Ensuite, vous vous chargée de l'amener ici pour une petite discussion » ordonna Gibbs.

Ses deux agents s'empressèrent de lui obéir et McGee invita Jameson à les accompagner sentant que son patron souhaitait s'entretenir avec son ancien second. Le regard que l'ancien marine avait eu un moment plus tôt lorsque le détective Stewart avait révélé l'aide que l'italien lui donnait de temps en temps. L'agent jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes avant de franchir la porte et il soupira de soulagement.

Tim était heureux de s'éloigner pour le moment, il avait perçu la tension qui s'était installée lorsque Gibbs avait complimenté Tony, l'israélienne avait jeté un regard dur à son ancien coéquipier et son corps s'était raidi. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à masquer ses émotions aussi bien que d'habitude et le jeune homme avait donc noté sa réaction. Il était clair qu'elle était irritée, sinon furieuse, de voir Tony le centre de l'attention de l'équipe mais aussi et surtout du soutien que Gibbs apportait encore à son ancien second dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Une fois ses subordonnés partis, Gibbs reporta son regard vers Tony qui le soutint sans fléchir. Il était loin le temps où Gibbs aurait pu intimider l'italien d'un simple regard, il était même certain que jamais son fameux regard n'avait impressionné l'ancien détective. Tony avait toujours été capable de le soutenir sans problème et au besoin, lui en renvoyait un qui démontrait qu'il n'était nullement intimidé par son patron. Il avait été le seul qui osait contrer Gibbs lorsque c'était nécessaire, jamais aucun de ses autres agents n'avait eu le cran de s'opposer à lui comme Tony le faisait.

Aujourd'hui, il mesurait combien le jeune homme lui manquait, combien son attitude désinvolte ou sérieuse tempérait la sienne, combien Tony savait désamorcer une tension par quelques mots ou une plaisanterie. Il avait toujours servi de tampon entre lui et son équipe lorsque la colère ou la frustration de l'ancien marine était prête à exploser. McGee n'avait pas cette capacité, il était encore très souvent incapable de prévenir ces moments et jamais il ne parvenait à désamorcer une situation de crise. Le jeune agent n'avait jamais réalisé combien l'attitude clownesque de Tony les avait sauvés, lui et Ziva, de la vindicte de leur patron.

• « Donc, tu collabores avec la police ? » lança Gibbs d'un ton calme.

Il souhaitait que Tony engage la conversation et l'accuser ne servirait ici qu'à braquer l'italien qui se fermerait alors à toute discussion.

• « Les ai aidés tout à fait par hasard quelques semaines après mon arrivée sur une affaire de meurtre » répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

• « Quel genre d'affaire ? » s'enquit Gibbs, curieux de connaître le reste de l'histoire.

• « Un couple de personnes âgées brutalement assassiné, des citoyens respectables et respectés au sein de la communauté ; aucun indice apparent sur la scène de crime et pas de témoins visuels » expliqua Tony. « Stewart piétinait et le maire de la ville souhaitait que l'affaire soit résolue rapidement. J'en ai entendu parler au cours d'une soirée mondaine et dès le lendemain, je me suis présenté ici et j'ai proposé mon aide, j'avais préparé quelques arguments à lui donner. Stewart m'a presque ri au nez avant de me congédier. Deux heures plus tard, il me contactait pour solliciter mes services, il avait lu le dossier que j'avais laissé à son intention. Certaines idées étaient totalement loufoques selon lui mais méritaient néanmoins d'être retenues. Nous avons discuté pendant une heure avant qu'il m'autorise à consulter le rapport de l'enquête. J'ai mis deux jours avant de trouver ce qui clochait et trois jours après mon implication, le meurtrier du couple était arrêté. Depuis cette affaire, dès qu'une enquête piétine un peu trop, Stewart me demande d'y jeter un œil. »

• « Donc, il devait savoir qui tu étais » s'étonna l'agent fédéral.

• « Je ne pense pas, je ne lui ai jamais dit avoir été flic et il ne savait pas que j'avais changé de nom » répliqua Tony. « Sans doute a-t-il des soupçons mais il n'a jamais posé de questions à ce sujet. »

• « Ca te manque tout ça ? » questionna Gibbs sans montrer l'intérêt qu'il accordait à la réponse de son ami.

• « Crois le ou non mais pas vraiment » réfuta l'italien sans hésitation. « Oh, je ne mentirais pas en disant que le fait de n'être plus au cœur de l'action me manque mais de n'être plus la victime de tous ces détraqués me convient parfaitement. Et si ma collaboration occasionnelle avec la police de Dallas me permet d'assouvir ma frustration, je m'en contente. »

• « J'ai du mal à t'imaginer être heureux de ne plus exercer ce métier que tu aimais tant et tout ça par ma faute » déclara Gibbs d'un ton douloureux.

• « Pas la peine de te sentir coupable, j'aurais sans doute fini par quitter l'équipe un jour ou l'autre » affirma Tony. « Ce n'était pas seulement toi mais l'attitude de David et celle de la directrice ont contribué à ma décision. Ton accusation m'a simplement permis de prendre conscience qu'il était temps que je parte avant de commettre un acte irréfléchi. Tu as contribué, sans le savoir, à ma prise de conscience et j'ai pu mettre mon plan à exécution sans leur laisser penser qu'elles étaient gagnantes, que leur petit jeu m'avait affecté plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il m'avait fait réalisé que ma présence au NCIS n'était pas le seul fait de mes compétences mais que mes connexions familiales étaient un atout pour certaines personnes, un atout que je n'avais jamais pris en considération au moment de mon recrutement. »

• « Ce n'était pas ta famille que j'embauchais, Tony mais toi et tes compétences professionnelles » le détrompa aussitôt son ancien mentor. « Morrow n'avait que faire de ta famille également, il n'avait pas besoin d'appuis financiers ou personnels pour mener sa carrière. Shepard, par contre, avait sans aucun doute envie de s'allier à ton père dans un but précis que j'ignore et dont je ne veux pas me mêler tant qu'elle ne te porte pas préjudice. »

• « Elle ne peut plus m'atteindre désormais et même si sa taupe du Mossad lui a déjà appris que j'étais ici, je ne crains rien d'elle » affirma Tony avec assurance. « Elle a été avertie que je détiens certaines informations à son sujet qui pourraient lui occasionner de sérieux problèmes si elle venait à tenter quelque chose contre moi. »

• « Quel genre d'informations ? Et comment… ? » voulut savoir Gibbs.

• « Sache simplement qu'elle serait en mauvaise posture si elle voulait jouer au plus fin avec moi, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir » le coupa Tony sans épiloguer sur la question. « Elle n'est pas du tout aussi nette qu'elle veut bien le faire croire et le Mossad n'est pas la seule organisation qu'elle a tenté de berner, c'est tout ce que je dirais à ce sujet. Shepard et David ont commis l'erreur de penser que je n'étais qu'un petit flic minable, elles ignorent certaines choses à mon sujet, des informations qui ne figurent pas dans mon dossier ou dans les fichiers du Mossad, si puissant soit-il. Je n'ai jamais fait allusion à une partie de mon passé qui doit rester dans l'ombre et si j'avais voulu, j'aurais démontré à ton officier de liaison que je pouvais facilement la surpasser dans un combat au corps à corps. J'ai volontairement fait croire à Miss Mossad que j'étais moins qu'elle et j'entends bien que ça reste comme ça. »

• « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Tony ? Tu fais partie de la CIA ou du FBI ? » gronda Gibbs qui était abasourdi par les révélations de son ancien second.

• « Eh, ça va pas de m'insulter comme ça ! La CIA ? Jamais je l'aurais intégré. Quant au FBI, même si je tolérais Fornell, je n'aurais pas voulu bosser sous ses ordres » s'indigna Tony dans l'espoir de faire diversion.

L'italien réalisait qu'il en avait trop dit – ou pas assez du point de vue de Gibbs – et qu'il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas creuser la question. Mais la curiosité de l'ancien marine avait été piquée au vif et Tony savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de revenir sur le sujet. Aussi, il décida que lui accorder quelques miettes serait un moindre mal.

• « Ecoute, Gibbs, il y a des choses que je ne suis pas en mesure de révéler » expliqua t-il. « Toi mieux que n'importe qui sait combien le secret de certaines opérations doit rester enfoui, tu as participé à assez de missions spéciales pour le comprendre. J'ai moi aussi été un très jeune membre d'une unité particulière durant quelques années, j'ai permis de neutraliser des individus dangereux et tout ça n'a jamais été inscrit dans mon curriculum vitae. Je suis fier d'avoir fait ça mais je n'ai absolument aucun droit de dévoiler quoi que ce soit, des vies sont en jeu si ces informations devenaient publiques. J'espère que tu ne chercheras pas à en savoir davantage. »

• « Tu as raison, je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue » répliqua Gibbs malgré tout curieux et perplexe. « Pourquoi n'avoir pas mentionné ce point lors de nos discussions ? Je t'ai parfois parlé de mon passé militaire, je t'ai tendu une perche à ces occasions. »

• « Tu plaisantes, là, Gibbs » railla Tony d'un ton incrédule. « Tu m'as rabroué la seule fois où j'ai fait mention d'opérations spéciales qui s'étaient déroulées durant ton service dans les Marines » rappela t-il à son ancien patron. « Oh, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas croire que tu as oublié que tu m'as expressément recommandé d'oublier ce fait, de l'oblitérer de ma mémoire. Je te retourne le conseil, oublie ce que j'ai dit, ça n'apporterait rien de bon de déterrer le passé et ce serait préjudiciable pour pas mal de monde si quelque chose venait à ressurgir. Je serais la première cible à abattre, Gibbs » termina Tony dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

• « Eh, ne crains rien ! Je ne révèlerais rien et si les informations à ton sujet sont bien protégées, rien ne se passera. Tu savais que j'ai demandé à Abby de trouver tout ce qui te concernait avant de t'engager, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il et Tony confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Tu sais qu'elle est la meilleure pour dénicher des informations. Donc, si elle n'a rien trouvé, c'est que tout est bien protégé. »

• « Ou elle a découvert quelque chose et elle n'a rien dit » spécula l'italien.

• « Aucune chance qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose de curieux et qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit » le contredit le fédéral. « Elle ne te connaissait pas à l'époque, ma demande concernait un individu qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré donc aucune raison pour elle de détenir des informations et de les taire » raisonna l'ancien marine.

• « Ouais, tu as sans doute raison » lui accorda Tony.

• « J'ai raison » affirma Gibbs avec conviction. « Un de ces jours, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me permettes de connaitre le vrai Tony DiNozzo, il y a des facettes de ta personnalité que tu caches si bien qu'il est difficile de les cerner » plaida doucement l'homme.

• « Wouah ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me mette à nu devant toi, Gibbs ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Intérieurement, Gibbs sourit devant l'affirmation de l'italien car il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de voir le corps du jeune homme entièrement libre de toute entrave vestimentaire et ce, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il en avait tant rêvé qu'il arrivait parfois à se persuader que son rêve était devenu réalité.

Il était également stupéfait de constater qu'il avait fallu la disparition de Tony pour qu'il réalise les sentiments réels que l'italien lui inspirait. Sans doute le fait de le côtoyer au quotidien avait masqué l'intérêt personnel qu'il lui portait.

• « De vrais amis ont peu de secrets » contra Jethro, revenant à la réalité.

• « Permets-moi alors de douter de notre amitié parce que tu es le roi des secrets, tu gardes jalousement au fond de toi tout ce qui touche à ta vie privée » railla Tony. « Tout ce que j'ai pu glaner sur toi, je l'ai su par accident ou parce que j'ai délibérément cherché et fouillé » révéla t-il devant l'air étonné de son aîné. « Je savais pour ta première femme et ta fille, je savais que ton père vivait encore, je savais que tu venais d'une petite ville du nom de Stillwater. Tu connais certaines choses sur mon enfance que personne ne sait, pas même Abby ou Ducky. Je te les ai dites, Gibbs. Mais toi, que m'as-tu révélé ? Rien, rien qui ne soit important. Et tu oses prétendre que des amis se disent tout ! Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une cellule sinon je t'aurais déjà fichu mon poing dans la figure » cracha l'italien en colère.

• « Tony, tu sais parfaitement que je ne sais pas parler de ma vie privée à n'importe qui » soupira Gibbs. « Et tu es pareil que moi à ce sujet » souligna t-il pour désamorcer la situation.

• « Je n'étais pas n'importe qui, Gibbs, tu l'as dit, j'étais un ami selon toi. Oh, je reconnais que je t'ai accordé ma confiance rapidement, trop vite sans doute. J'avais désespérément besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un et tu me paraissais l'homme idéal pour ça. Mais, dieu, qu'il était difficile d'avoir la tienne en retour. Tu n'étais jamais satisfait quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise. Tu demandais bien plus que tu ne donnais et je devais sans cesse forcer mon chemin à travers des tas d'obstacles pour atteindre le point que tu m'avais fixé. Je n'ai jamais réussi à te rendre fier de moi, tu avais toujours quelque chose à me reprocher. Par ce côté, tu es si semblable à mon père, me rabaisser était quelque chose dont il se délectait tous les jours » dit Tony avec amertume.

• « Je t'en prie, ne me compare pas avec Senior, je suis loin, très loin de lui ressembler » gronda Gibbs, triste de constater que son ancien bras droit pouvait penser qu'il ressemblait, ne serait-ce que de loin, à son géniteur et tourmenteur. « Je te poussais parce que je connaissais ton potentiel et que je savais que tu pouvais faire mieux. Ton hyperactivité était parfois un avantage et parfois un inconvénient, ton esprit se perdait quelquefois dans des directions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qui nous intéressaient. »

• « Ouais, tente donc de te convaincre de ça, Gibbs » railla Tony. « En attendant, tu ne m'as jamais complimenté devant mes collègues mais plutôt me réprimander. Cette façon d'agir à convaincu McGee et David que je ne valais pas grand chose et leur faisait se demander pour quelle raison tu me gardais dans ton équipe. En quelques mois, McGee a reçu de ta part plus de compliments que moi durant tout le temps où j'ai été ton bras droit. J'avoue m'être souvent demandé ce que je faisais toujours au NCIS après la mort de Kate notamment. Plus rien n'était pareil après ce drame et j'aurais dû partir à ce moment-là, tout aurait été plus simple. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct qui me disait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de laisser derrière moi toute cette folie. »

• « Et moi, je suis heureux que tu sois resté et sans cette affaire, tu serais toujours à mes côtés » grommela Gibbs d'un ton bourru. « Je sais que je t'ai mené la vie plus dure qu'aux autres mais je ne pouvais pas montré de favoritisme particulier, ça aurait paru plus que suspect » marmonna t-il.

• « Du favoritisme ! » s'exclama Tony d'une voix amère. « Tu te moques de moi, là, c'est pas possible » ricana t-il en jetant un regard choqué à son ancien patron.

• « Non, j'ai toujours apprécié de travailler en ta compagnie, Tony, je n'ai jamais aussi proche avec un autre agent, même pas Mike » réfuta l'aîné.

• « Et bien, tu avais une drôle de façon de le montrer, tu sais » railla l'italien. « J'aurais apprécié un mot ou deux devant les autres, histoire de les remettre à leur place. Mon autorité n'aurait pas été remise en question et mes ordres ignorés aussi facilement. Leur indiscipline aurait pu nous conduire à vivre un autre drame si je n'avais pas mis ma fierté de côté et pris sur moi de me maîtriser suffisamment pour continuer mon travail. »

• « Je sais que j'ai des torts et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais réparer les dégâts mais j'avais une bonne raison de me montrer plus ferme avec toi qu'avec mes autres agents. »

• « Tu sais, j'aimerais bien la connaître cette raison parce qu'alors je comprendrais mieux ton attitude dédaigneuse, voire offensante envers moi. Alors, dis-moi donc ce qui te poussait à agir ainsi » quémanda le jeune homme.

• « Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça, ni l'endroit non plus » soupira Gibbs. « Je le ferais lorsque les circonstances s'y prêteront mieux. »

• « Décidement, tu n'as jamais su et tu ne sauras probablement jamais que parler peut résoudre bien des problèmes » soupira Tony.

• « Si, j'ai compris que parfois il était nécessaire de prendre sur soi et de s'exprimer mais c'est un exercice que j'entends pratiquer dans les meilleurs conditions possibles, comme lorsque nous nous sommes expliqués il y a quelques jours » déclara fermement l'ancien marine. Je te promets que je prendrais le temps de t'expliquer mais pas ici, ni maintenant où nous risquons d'être interrompus à tout instant. Je veux avoir l'assurance que nous pourrons discuter sans témoin potentiel et sans souci de la durée. »

• « Ok, je te rappelerai cette discussion à l'occasion avant ton départ ou… lors d'une prochaine visite » assura l'italien d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte du poste s'ouvrit et laissa passer son équipe qui revenait accompagner d'une jeune femme qui avait visiblement pleuré. Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers leur patron et McGee lui fit un résumé des évènements sans s'offusquer de la présence de son ancien collègue.

• « Boss, voici Marla Bricks, c'est la femme de service qui a été engagé sans l'aval de… » commença t-il avant de s'arrêter.

L'agent senior ne savait pas comment appeler l'ancien bras droit de Gibbs, devait-il lui donner son nouveau nom ou l'appeler par son prénom. Dans l'incertitude, il fit un geste de la main pour le désigner, une façon de contourner le problème sans prendre position.

• « Elle a une intéressante histoire à raconter » poursuivit l'agent. « S'il vous plait, prenez place et répétez à mon patron ce que vous nous avez dits » déclara Tim en lui offrant une chaise.

La jeune femme jeta un regard presque apeuré à Gibbs, l'homme paraissant très intimidant. Aussi concentra t-elle son attention sur Tony, elle savait qu'il était celui qui lui payait une bonne partie de son salaire. Elle savait également que ce qu'elle avait fait était contraire aux termes de son contrat, elle risquait de perdre son emploi.

Elle se mordait anxieusement la lèvre et se tordait les mains. Devait-elle tout dire ou édulcorer sa participation ? Elle soupira puis finalement décida de tenter le tout et d'être honnête. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas vers l'agent fédéral qu'elle se tourna mais vers son 'patron' qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré mais qu'elle connaissait par ouï-dire. Elle croisa brièvement le regard vert si chaleureux de l'italien avant de fixer ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

• « Je suis vraiment navrée et… honteuse d'avoir agi de la sorte, Monsieur » s'excusa t-elle en s'adressant à Tony. « Je savais que les appartements de l'étage étaient rarement occupés, les autres membres de l'équipe parlaient souvent sans retenue et je les écoutais. »

• « Miss Bricks… Marla, vous avez agi sous l'impulsion du moment, j'imagine » lui répondit Tony d'une voix mesurée et sans trace d'accusation. « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui a motivé votre réaction ? » l'encouragea t-il à la surprise des agents fédéraux.

McGee sourit en reconnaissant la tactique légendaire des interviews de l'italien, utiliser le prénom de son interlocuteur pour établir un contact étroit et mesurer le ton de la voix figuraient parmi les techniques que Tony employait toujours pour mettre le témoin en confiance et lui soutirer ainsi des informations qui pouvaient s'avérer vitales pour une enquête.

Le bras droit de Gibbs haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Gibbs n'allait pas prendre le relais pour interroger la jeune femme mais il ne fit aucun commentaire de voir son ancien collègue prendre en main la discussion. Par contre, Ziva ne fut pas aussi passive. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de Gibbs et manifesta sa désapprobation.

• « Gibbs, vous ne pouvez pas laisser ce civil mener l'interrogatoire à notre place, nous avons la priorité pour gérer cette affaire à notre manière » s'insurgea t-elle.

• « Officier David, avez-vous une quelconque preuve qui démontre son implication dans le meurtre de notre victime ? » la coupa l'ancien marine qui attendit quelques secondes pour obtenir une réponse.

Ziva le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, sachant qu'elle venait de nouveau de mécontenter son patron. Elle ne pouvait plus cependant maitriser sa frustration de voir que son ancien collègue pouvait encore influencer autant Gibbs malgré ce qui s'était passé.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et elle serra les poings pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Elle se jura intérieurement d'avoir un jour sa revanche sur l'homme qui lui avait ôté tous ses rêves et ses espoirs. Le temps viendrait où elle aurait l'occasion de lui faire payer son humiliation d'avoir été rejetée.

Les trois agents finirent par recentrer leur attention sur les deux protagonistes qui ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de la gravité de l'aparté entre David et Gibbs. Tony avait pris les choses en main en installant Miss Bricks sur une chaise à côté du bureau occupé par McGee, lui avait servi un verre d'eau et attendait patiemment qu'elle débute son témoignage. Il lui avait serré la main un bref instant lui marquant ainsi son soutien.

L'informaticien faillit glousser en voyant la jeune femme rougir et esquisser un bref sourire de remerciement. Elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, but quelques gorgées pour se donner du courage, se redressa sur son siège, jeta un regard sur son auditoire attentif avant finalement de parler d'une voix hésitante.

• « J'ai été engagé par l'agence il y a deux mois et j'ai été informé des conditions spécifiques de travail à l'hôtel. Mes collègues m'ont dit que l'appartement était rarement occupé et que le propriétaire était quelqu'un de charmant » débuta Marla d'une voix hésitante. « Aussi, lorsqu'un ami m'a imploré de l'aider en l'hébergeant quelques jours, j'ai pensé immédiatement à cet endroit plutôt sûr. Il avait besoin de se cacher pour échapper à un gars qui le suivait depuis plusieurs jours. Mark était un ami de mon défunt frère, ils avaient servi ensemble en Irak avant la mort de Peter, je le connaissais bien. Mon petit ami n'était pas tolérant et me reprochait d'aider Mark, de sortir quelquefois avec lui, il pensait que nous étions plus que de simples amis. C'était faux mais il est d'un tempérament jaloux, très jaloux même parfois. »

La jeune femme avala nerveusement et jeta un regard apeuré autour d'elle s'attendant à une explosion quelconque. Comme aucun des auditeurs ne broncha, elle poursuivit ses explications.

• « Il a surgi un soir chez moi et s'en est pris à Mark, il lui a porté quelques coups de poings avant que Mark ne parvienne à le maîtriser. Depuis ce jour, mon ami a pris soin d'éviter de se retrouver en présence de mon copain Sam. Durant deux semaines, Sam m'a accompagné partout où il pouvait lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds à l'hôtel, nos horaires de travail étaient identiques pour ce contrat. Lorsque Mark a cherché une cachette, je lui ai donc proposé l'appartement inoccupé. J'avais ouvert et bloqué la porte de l'issue de secours pour qu'il puisse entrer sans problème et sans être vu. J'ignore si Sam s'en est rendu compte mais un soir, il est rentré avec les mains en sang, il m'a dit qu'il s'était défoulé sur un quartier de viande, il est boucher. Je n'ai pas posé de question parce que le lendemain, nous partions en vacances et je ne voulais pas faire d'histoire. Nous avons passé ces derniers jours en Virginie dans la ferme de ses parents, il en a hérité et voulait voir l'état des bâtiments parce qu'il envisage de la vendre. Nous avons reçu quelques personnes intéressées, nous avons fait quelques travaux et nous sommes rentrés il y a deux jours. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Mark, j'ai supposé qu'il avait profité de notre absence pour partir. Sam ne m'a pas laissé la possibilité de le contacter, il m'a pris mon téléphone où figurait le numéro de Mark, je ne le connais pas par cœur et c'était le seul endroit où il était répertorié. »

• « Marla, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé durant vos vacances ? » demanda gentiment Tony.

• « Oui, Monsieur, l'agent McGee m'a expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Mark » répliqua t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

• « Savez-vous où se trouvait votre ami Sam le soir de la mort de Mark Porter ? » questionna l'italien.

• « Non, il terminait plus tard que moi ce soir-là, du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais j'ignore si c'est vrai » informa t-elle l'agent fédéral sans le regarder. « Je faisais les valises et je n'ai pas vérifié si Sam était encore au travail, ensuite, j'ai préparé le repas et il est rentré bien après 20 heures parce que ma mère m'a appelé et nous avons discuté un bon moment avant qu'elle ne raccroche en disant que mon père attendait son repas, il mange tard, presque vers 20 heures 30. »

• « Vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure ses mains abimées, avait-il saigné ? » voulut savoir Tony.

• « Je ne sais pas, je pense parce que la peau était à vif sur sa main droite » souffla t-elle avant de relever brusquement la tête. « Vous pensez que Sam…. que Sam pourrait avoir quelque chose avec la mort de Mark ? » s'exclama t-elle d'une voix aigue.

• « Vous avez dit qu'il était jaloux et qu'il avait suivi votre ami » rappela Tony. « La jalousie est un bon mobile pour commettre un meurtre. Le NCIS va devoir interroger votre ami Sam. Pouvez-vous nous dire où il se trouve ? »

• « A son boulot, normalement, il travaille aux abattoirs » indiqua t-elle en se tordant les mains. « S'il vous plait, pourrais-je voir Mark, je voudrais lui dire que je regrette… »

• « Passez à la morgue demain et le légiste fera le necessaire » affirma Gibbs doucement, reprenant les rênes. « Dans l'immédiat, il serait temps de faire connaissance avec l'ami Sam… » commença t-il avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

• « Sam Prescott » précisa t-elle rapidement. « Il habite deux rues près de son travail, l'immeuble est reconnaissable, il est en briques rouges. Son appartement est au 2ème étage, le 204. Il doit être rentré à cette heure, il termine à 12 heures aujourd'hui, il était du matin » les informa t-elle en consultant sa montre. « En général, il rejoint son appart pour déjeuner et se reposer deux heures. »

• « Merci, Marla, pour toutes ces précisions. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous raccompagne chez vous » indiqua Tony. « Prenez votre journée et j'en informerai l'agence, votre salaire vous sera réglé en intégralité. »

• « Je vous remercie, Monsieur » dit la jeune femme, reconnaissante de la générosité de son patron. « Si vous avez d'autres questions, je ferai mon possible pour y répondre » ajouta t-elle sincèrement.

• « Allons-y, nous avons un suspect à appréhender » commanda Gibbs à son équipe avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la sortie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à Tony avant de franchir la porte. Il s'admonesta intérieurement pour ça mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer son désir de s'assurer de la réalité, à savoir qu'il avait bien retrouvé l'homme qu'il avait perdu par sa faute. Il analyserait ses motivations plus tard lorsque le meurtrier de Porter serait sous les verrous.

Voilà, on approche de la fin de l'enquête et donc du départ prochain de l'équipe. Quel dénouement pour nos amis ? Un au-revoir ou un adieu pour tous ou simplement pour certains ? Vous le saurez si vous m'accompagnez pour le prochain chapitre.

A bientôt


	18. Chapitre 17 : Arrestation

**Petite explication pour Guest **

« Avoir quelqu'un sur ses six heures » est une expression purement militaire traduite de l'américain et qui signifie que l'on assure les arrières de son partenaire, autrement dit que l'on assure sa protection en étant derrière lui.

Voici donc un très long chapitre (8 pages, c'est pour l'heure, le plus long), il sonne la fin de l'enquête et le départ prochain de l'équipe…

Et je vous rappelle que l'enquête n'est qu'accessoire à l'histoire. Je ne développerais pas plus que ce chapitre qui explique suffisamment les choses.

**Chapitre 17 : Arrestation**

Tandis que son ancienne équipe quittait les locaux, Tony soupira de soulagement. Sentir l'hostilité à peine déguisée de l'israélienne lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de dégoût mais il avait eu bien du mal à se contrôler. Et même si McGee avait gardé une attitude neutre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer le voir réagir mais c'était sans doute trop lui demander.

A nouveau, il soupira puis respira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant de décider d'aller voir Abby au labo scientifique. Il avait envie également de saluer quelques connaissances avant de songer à se rendre à l'hôtel. Son gérant serait sans nul doute heureux de voir son patron venir prendre la mesure des conséquences de l'assassinat perpétré dans son établissement.

Il prit donc le chemin du labo enfin calmé et salua de-ci de-là quelques personnes tandis qu'il progressait vers son but. Il donna quelques poignées de main, plaisanta un peu, échangea quelques nouvelles avant de stopper sur le seuil de la pièce qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des mois. Il sourit en écoutant le technicien discuter vivement avec Abby et constata que les deux jeunes gens semblaient parfaitement s'entendre.

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte pour profiter un peu de la dynamique chaleureuse qui régnait entre les deux scientifiques avant d'oser pénétrer plus avant. Henri, le laborantin de service le repéra aussitôt et lui adressa un bref sourire que Tony lui retourna. Abby, qui lui tournait le dos, crut que le jeune homme se moquait et lui assena donc un coup sur le bras. Henri protesta et lui désigna l'italien d'un geste de la main.

« Eh, Tonyboy » lança la gothique avec enthousiasme. « Laisse-moi te présenter Henri Carson, c'est mon équivalent ici. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire et de se saluer avec quelques gestes compliqués de leurs mains et leurs poings démontrant par là qu'ils avaient coutume d'utiliser ce genre de salut.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle » s'enquit Abby déconcertée par leur attitude.

« Non pas du tout, Miss Abby » la rassura aussitôt Henri. « Mais voyez-vous, Tony et moi nous connaissons depuis la première affaire qu'il a résolue quelques semaines après son arrivée ici » révéla le jeune homme.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Abby. « Définitivement curieuse de connaître cette histoire. Allez, racontez-moi donc ce que mon Tonyboy a fait pour mériter votre amitié si rapidement. »

Et, avec quelques détails supplémentaires, Henri raconta sa première rencontre avec l'italien, reprenant par là même les révélations que Tony avaient faites à Gibbs un peu plus tôt.

« Toujours su que tu étais et resterais un flic dans l'âme, même si tu n'exerçais plus ton métier, Tone » remarqua la gothique. « Tu étais trop bon pour ne pas t'impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre dans quelque chose de similaire » dit-elle étourdiment sans se rendre compte que Tony fronçait les sourcils.

L'italien avait une furieuse envie de bâillonner Abby mais savait qu'en cédant à son impulsion, il risquait de blesser son amie. Aussi, il choisit de tempérer sa colère et de lui faire comprendre de stopper son babillage.

« Abs, merci de préserver un peu ma modestie et de ne pas dévoiler tous mes secrets, s'il te plait » plaida t-il en lui adressant une moue joueuse mais que ses yeux sérieux démentaient.

Abby, à son tour, fronça les sourcils et comprit en un éclair que sa précédente remarque avait sans doute mis l'italien mal à l'aise. Elle s'excusa et entreprit de faire dévier la conversation en entrainant les deux hommes dans une joute verbale incessante durant une bonne demi-heure. Puis Tony décida de les quitter pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Il remonta lentement vers la grande salle tout en remerciant le ciel que Henri n'ait pas questionné davantage la gothique sur ses révélations, du moins en sa présence.

Il secoua la tête et poussa la porte qui le ramena dans la salle principale du poste de police. Il avait à peine entrouvert le battant qu'il entendit un brouhaha et quelques jurons avant que la voix de Gibbs ne ramène un peu de calme. Il franchit finalement le seuil pour découvrir un homme menotté à genou sur le sol qui tentait de se débarrasser de la poigne solide de l'ancien marine et deux agents fédéraux, arme au poing, qui assuraient une protection parfaite.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu droit à autant de considération de leur part lorsque j'étais dans l'équipe songea Tony en les voyant faire.

Il attendit que l'ordre règne à nouveau avant d'avancer plus, Gibbs remit leur suspect sur pieds avant de le confier à deux policiers qui le conduisirent vers une salle d'interrogatoire où l'ancien marine allait le questionner. Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard et un léger signe de tête vers Tony lui fit comprendre qu'il serait le bienvenu pour y assister, signe auquel le jeune homme répondit par un clin d'œil.

Tony sourit et secoua la tête, il était surprenant que les deux hommes puissent encore communiquer d'un simple geste sans avoir besoin de parler. Il se rappela avec nostalgie que cette capacité qu'ils avaient - de se comprendre d'un regard ou d'un geste, de terminer la phrase de l'autre ou que l'italien anticipe les désirs de Gibbs sans qu'ils ne soient exprimés - avait agacé McGee et David et en son temps, Kate. Aucun des agents ne parvenait à ce degré de compréhension avec l'ancien marine, même Abby ou Ducky ne pouvait rivaliser.

Tandis que Gibbs allait se ravitailler en café, l'italien entreprit de répondre à l'invitation de l'ancien marine et pour se faire, il avait besoin d'une information qu'il s'empressa de trouver.

« Eh, Sullivan » Tony interpella amicalement un policier. « Où avez-vous conduit le suspect de Gibbs ? »

« Salle 2, Tony » le renseigna le flic sans lui expliquer comment s'y rendre. « Tu connais le chemin. »

Le renseignement donné, il prit la direction de la salle entraînant dans son sillage l'équipe du NCIS qui le suivit s'étonnant de constater qu'il connaissait suffisamment les lieux pour s'y diriger sans aide. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer que les agents lui avaient emboiter le pas, il n'était pas charger de les escorter ou de les materner, ils n'étaient plus ses coéquipiers et il n'avait donc aucune raison de leur faciliter la tâche ou de leur accorder son aide.

Ziva échangea un regard avec Tim et serra les lèvres lorsque son collègue haussa juste les épaules sans rien dire. Elle fulminait de constater que l'informaticien ne semblait plus abonder dans son sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de dénigrer l'italien. Et voir la considération et le respect dû à son rang qu'il recevait de la part des policiers lui apprenait que l'italien avait réussi à s'intégrer rapidement ici sans difficulté apparente. Elle maudissait la facilité d'adaptation de son ancien partenaire, toujours capable de se mêler aux autres et de se faire accepter sans problème.

Sa propre attitude éloignait souvent les gens qui ne comprenaient pas ses réactions. Elle n'allait pas au devant des autres, préférant les juger avant de se rapprocher évitant ainsi d'être prise au dépourvu. Elle n'avait jamais su se fier aux apparences et son entraînement ne l'avait pas conforté dans cette option. La méfiance était quelque chose que l'on enseignait et encourageait au sein du Mossad. La confiance était quelque chose qui devait se mériter et s'accorder avec grande prudence.

Pourtant, elle avait tout fait pour que Gibbs lui soit tellement redevable qu'il ne puisse faire autrement que de lui faire confiance, ni douter de sa loyauté. Elle avait atteint le but de sa mission sans se poser de questions, ni remettre en cause les ordres reçus de son père. Elle obéissait aveuglément sans remettre en cause le bien fondé des actions du Mossad. En parfait soldat, elle agissait selon les ordres ; en parfait assassin, elle tuait sans réfléchir.

Elle travaillait souvent en solitaire et rarement avec un partenaire, elle ne savait pas se comporter en partenaire efficace avant d'intégrer le NCIS. Elle avait dû apprendre d'autres comportements qui allaient à l'encontre de l'entraînement reçu depuis son adolescence. Sa foncière indépendance, sa fierté, confiance démesurée en ses propres compétences lui interdisaient de reconnaître ses faiblesses.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Jameson lui toucha le bras l'invitant à passer devant lui pour pénétrer dans la salle d'observation. Elle constata que DiNozzo et McGee étaient déjà postés devant la glace, chacun d'un côté et tournés vers l'autre salle. Elle les rejoignit et se planta au milieu tandis que le bleu choisit de se tenir entre elle et l'informaticien. Elle redressa les épaules et la tête, ne voulant pas donner l'impression qu'elle était embarrassée par la présence de son ancien collègue.

Tony émit un ricanement en regardant faire la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, il comprenait qu'elle tentait de l'intimider par son attitude et il s'en amusait. Elle n'avait jamais compris qui il était vraiment, croyant avoir à faire à un crétin et un clown plutôt qu'à un agent compétent qui se dissimulait derrière un masque. Il était persuadé qu'elle en savait plus sur lui grâce aux recherches effectuées par le Mossad sur l'équipe mais n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était aussi loin de le mésestimer.

C'était une force qu'il avait perfectionné tout au long de sa vie, faire croire aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient voir et le sous-estimer était le but qu'il recherchait. Cette capacité qu'il avait de répondre à la vision qu'ils pouvaient avoir de lui, de leur laisser imaginer qu'ils le cernaient en un instant, de leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre était l'un des atouts majeurs qu'il possédait.

Savoir analyser un comportement en quelques secondes lui avait sauvé la vie non seulement en tant que policier mais également lorsqu'il était un enfant. Il avait parfois payé cher cette faculté mais il avait été fier de pouvoir compter sur elle pour le tirer de situations épineuses. C'était grâce à elle qu'il excellait lorsqu'il travaillait sous couverture, il pouvait juger rapidement une situation et y apporter la solution adéquate en un éclair.

Il avait rapidement compris que Ziva ne savait pas comment se comporter au sein d'une équipe, elle était habituel au travail en solo qu'elle préférait. Etre seule décisionnaire de ses actions lui permettait de se croire toute puissante, être son propre chef lui laissait toute latitude pour mener ses missions comme elle l'entendait, libre de toute entrave ou lien qu'un partenaire aurait automatiquement tissé avec elle. Trop indépendante pour se plier à la discipline d'un tandem, elle avait eu du mal à se glisser dans le moule de l'équipe fédérale où chacun comptait sur son partenaire pour le protéger.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et Gibbs fit son entrée, sortant Tony de ses pensées. Il s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras et porta toute son attention sur le duel qui allait se dérouler dans l'autre pièce. Il sourit brièvement et amèrement en constatant qu'il retombait aisément dans les anciennes habitudes de son ex équipe. Il soupira discrètement et se concentra sur la joute qui avait pris place de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Gibbs avait débuté son interrogatoire mais leur suspect ne semblait pas impressionner par l'ancien marine. Il souriait avec arrogance, répondait brièvement aux questions mais ne dévoilait rien. Il se moquait visiblement de l'agent fédéral qui n'avait, pour l'instant, aucune preuve qui puisse l'incriminer du meurtre de Porter. Et apparemment, Prescott l'avait parfaitement compris et jouait sur ce fait. Il était persuadé que rien ne pourrait l'accuser de la mort du marine et il se sentait donc en position avantageuse tandis que son interrogateur s'énervait de ne pouvoir tirer aucune information de lui.

Durant un bon quart d'heure, Gibbs s'escrima à tenter de faire parler l'homme assis devant lui et qui prenait un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser. Il enrageait de ne pouvoir lui soutirer une confession, des aveux spontanés leur permettraient de conclure l'enquête et de le libérer de son équipe. Il voulait ardemment pouvoir classer le dossier, rendre justice au marine et à sa famille, disposer ainsi de quelques jours pour renforcer sa nouvelle connexion avec Tony. Et ce crétin en face de lui allait ruiner tous ses efforts.

Il n'allait pas laisser un parfait idiot lui gâcher ses espoirs parce que les indices ne l'impliquaient pas dans le meurtre de Porter et qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui faire cracher ses aveux. Il allait le laisser mariner quelques heures avant de revenir à la charge et terminer par le coincer. Gibbs n'était pas d'humeur à compromettre ses plans parce qu'un suspect ne voulait pas vider son sac. Il finit par prendre la décision de laisser quelqu'un d'autre secouer suffisamment leur assassin présumé pour le déstabiliser.

L'ancien marine replaça les divers feuillets dans le dossier, recula sa chaise et se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard à Prescott avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, franchit et referma calmement. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle d'observation où il savait trouver son équipe et surtout son ancien bras droit si Tony avait compris le message qu'il lui avait adressé, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce et fut déçu de constater que Tony n'était pas présent.

Il entreprit donc de discuter de leurs options avec ses agents, envoya McGee au labo pour recueillir les résultats des dernières analyses en cours. Jameson fut dépêché auprès du légiste pour obtenir d'éventuelles informations complémentaires. Quant à l'israélienne, elle était sa dernière carte, celle qui pourrait amener Prescott à décider de se confesser. Il devait cependant lui faire comprendre que l'intimidation était sa seule option, aucune menace physique ne pouvait être utilisée.

Les deux agents s'entretenaient de la stratégie à utiliser lorsque, du coin de l'œil, Gibbs aperçut du mouvement dans la pièce voisine. Il tourna la tête et comprit rapidement ce qui allait prendre place entre Prescott et l'homme qui venait de s'installer sur la chaise libre face à lui. Il n'avait pas songé qu'il avait une meilleure carte en main que celle à laquelle il avait d'abord songé. Sans doute aurait-il plus de chance de laisser ce nouvel élément intervenir que de l'interdire !

Ziva avait capté elle aussi le mouvement et pivota pour regarder ce qui se passait. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'homme qui avait osé prendre la place qu'elle devait occuper quelques minutes plus tard. Elle fulminait de constater l'impudence qu'il démontrait en marchant sur ses plates bandes. Il avait l'outrecuidance de la reléguer au rôle peu enviable de spectatrice au lieu de celui valorisant d'actrice. Elle décida de formuler son mécontentement sur le champ.

« Gibbs, que fait-il là, il n'a pas sa place dans cette salle » gronda t-elle d'une voix sourde. « Comment pouvez-vous le laisser interférer dans notre enquête de cette façon, il n'a aucune autorité pour interroger un suspect » rappela t-elle fort à propos à son patron.

Gibbs la regarda en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

« DiNozzo n'interroge pas notre suspect, Ziva » la contredit-il. « Il ne fait que l'interviewer, une discussion à bâtons rompus comme tant d'autres qu'il a menées au cours de sa carrière. Des meurtriers tellement peu habitués à une attitude amicale qu'ils ont fini par s'épancher sans méfiance et avoué sans s'en rendre compte. C'est ici aussi sans doute notre meilleure chance d'obtenir une confession. »

« J'aurai pu le faire parler tout aussi facilement, lui montrer les possibles conséquences de son silence l'aurait sans doute décidé à avouer » affirma t-elle avec conviction.

« Ziva, parfois il vaut mieux faire preuve de sagesse et tenter une approche différente afin d'obtenir les résultats souhaités. La manière forte ne marche pas avec Prescott, peut-être que l'effet contraire sera plus bénéfique » expliqua l'ancien marine qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de secouer la jeune femme.

« Et il n'y a que lui pour agir comme vous le souhaitez, Gibbs ? » grogna t-elle, désapprobatrice. « McGee aurait pu le faire plutôt que lui » ajouta t-elle en pointant un doigt vers la vitre.

Gibbs secoua la tête, désespéré de constater que l'israélienne vouait une hargne immense envers Tony. Sans doute la déconvenue d'avoir été repoussée était-elle une blessure encore à vif pour la jeune femme et elle avait malheureusement la rancune tenace. Et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé l'italien, elle pourrait sans doute lui faire payer ce qu'elle considérait comme une offense majeure pour elle.

« McGee n'aurait pas su contenir Prescott » répliqua Gibbs d'un ton ferme. « Il aurait tenté de le faire parler en l'interrogeant comme vous et moi l'aurions fait. Il n'a pas la capacité de définir ses propres méthodes pour faire parler les suspects, il a simplement calqué les nôtres sans se poser de questions parce qu'il estime qu'elles marchent. Il ne sait pas juger ses adversaires avec efficacité et en conséquence, il met en place des actions qui lui paraissent convenir la plupart du temps. DiNozzo a plus de souplesse dans ses propres procédés, ses années d'expérience de flic l'ont confronté à tant d'individus différents qu'il a affiné ses pratiques, il sait juger d'une situation en quelques secondes et s'adapte en conséquence. Son charme est un autre atout qui lui permet d'obtenir ce qu'il veut de ses interlocuteurs bien mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« Je maintiens que ce n'est pas la place d'un ancien agent, il n'a pas à outrepasser nos prérogatives » contra t-elle son chef. « Vous auriez dû me laisser y aller ou au moins Tim, il aurait pu le déstabiliser pour que je prenne le relais. »

McGee était revenu du labo et avait une entrée discrète dans la pièce, la jeune femme toute à sa diatribe ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il soupçonnait son patron de l'avoir vu. Tim savait que ce que Gibbs tentait de faire comprendre à sa collègue était la pure vérité. Il n'avait jamais pu mener un interrogatoire comme l'ancien marine ou Ziva et il ne savait pas faire parler suspects ou témoins comme Tony savait le faire.

Il avait bien sûr essayé cette tactique mais, même s'il savait couché des mots sur le papier, il ne savait pas les manipuler comme l'italien qui pouvait discourir sur tout et n'importe quoi avec tant de facilité. C'était cette faculté qu'il lui enviait le plus, les mots semblaient sortir de sa bouche avec tant d'aisance que ca paraissait être naturel chez lui.

Il savait qu'il devait ajouter ses commentaires à ceux de Gibbs s'il voulait que Ziva cesse de dénigrer ce que Tony faisait, il ne pourrait pas parvenir à renouer avec son ami s'il laissait la jeune femme continuellement attaquer l'italien et ne rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il s'avança donc et bravement, tendit le bras et posa une main sur le bras de l'israélienne pour attirer son attention tout en restant à quelques pas autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Ziva, le boss a raison » attaqua t–il aussitôt, rentrant dans le vif du sujet. « Je ne serais pas capable de tirer les vers du nez de Prescott et encore moins de l'intimider suffisamment pour le déstabiliser. Tony sait ce qu'il fait, il l'a toujours su et tu devrais le reconnaître, ses interviews ont souvent fait basculé nos enquêtes alors que nous n'arrivions à rien. Il peut badiner tout en sachant qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas simplement discuter, je sais plus interroger comme toi et Gibbs parce que c'est ce que j'ai appris à faire en vous observant. Mais j'ai eu beau étudier les méthodes de Tony, je n'ai pas sa capacité à utiliser les mots comme lui. Je t'en prie, laisse Tony tenter sa chance et s'il ne parvient pas à un résultat concluant, tu pourras prendre sa suite, ok ? »

Ziva avait prêté attention au discours de McGee sans l'interrompre parce qu'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse parler pour réfuter ses arguments. Pourtant, la ferme réponse de l'informaticien et son discours fluide sans bégaiement attestaient que ses propos étaient pour lui d'une grande importance. Elle avait au moins appris à reconnaître que Tim parlait sans problème lorsque le sujet était primordial pour lui et savait alors se mesurer à tout interlocuteur qui lui faisait face.

Il était temps pour elle de cesser de nier l'évidence si deux de ses collègues étaient contre elle. Sans doute aurait-elle le loisir de démolir l'italien à une autre occasion avant leur départ. Elle n'aurait de cesse de lui faire payer sa déconvenue qui la privait de son rêve de s'émanciper de la tutelle à la fois de son père et du Mossad. Elle soupira et releva la tête, jeta un regard vers la pièce avant de finalement se résigner.

« Très bien, je me range à votre avis mais je désapprouve quand même votre décision, Gibbs et ce sera noté dans mon rapport » avertit-elle son supérieur.

« Dûment noté, Officier David » conclut Gibbs avant de se poster devant la vitre.

Il avait hâte de voir, ou plutôt revoir, Tony à l'œuvre. Dès le premier jour où il avait été le témoin d'un face à face entre l'italien et un suspect puis un témoin, il avait été fasciné par la façon dont le jeune homme parvenait à obtenir des aveux ou des informations de ses interlocuteurs. C'est pourquoi dans certaines affaires, il avait choisi de laisser à son bras droit toute latitude pour mener les interviews plutôt que des interrogatoires qui n'auraient donné aucun résultat.

Il fut heureux de constater que, durant son altercation avec Ziva, les deux hommes n'avaient fait que s'observer au grand dam de Prescott qui devait se demander ce que l'homme assis devant lui pouvait bien lui vouloir. Soudain, Tony prit une position que Gibbs connaissait bien et qui augurait de sa décision d'entamer la discussion. Les coudes sur la table, les poings pressés de chaque côté de son visage, Tony planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Vous êtes l'ami de Marla Bricks, n'est ce pas ? » lança t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

« Ouais » répliqua Prescott. « Et vous êtes qui ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oh, désolé ! Où sont mes manières » dit Tony d'un ton navré. « Je suis Anthony Paddington, le patron de l'hôtel des Glycines » se présenta t-il en tendant la main.

« Ah, le gars qui a racheté l'hôtel » remarqua Sam qui se redressa un peu. « Marla ne dit que du bien de vous, elle a cessé de trembler à l'idée d'aller bosser là-bas lorsqu'elle a accepté ce nouveau contrat de travail avec l'agence. L'autre connard de proprio a tenté de la mettre dans son lit à plusieurs reprises. Mal lui en a pris d'ailleurs » gloussa t-il.

« Oh ! » s'étonna Tony à la perfection. « C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé à l'hôpital ? »

« N'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'avait pas à harceler ainsi ma gonzesse, personne ne touche ce qui m'appartient » grogna l'homme.

« Sûr que le battre comme plâtre a dû lui servir de leçon » approuva Tony allant dans son sens. « Il n'a pas fait de difficulté à vendre son affaire après cet… incident. Et les autres femmes de chambre ont été reconnaissantes à son assaillant, sans savoir qui il était. »

« Pas besoin de publicité, je voulais protéger ma meuf et rien d'autre » concéda Sam d'un ton ferme.

« Je suis certain pourtant que plus d'une aurait aimé vous remercier personnellement pour votre action » lui dit Tony d'un ton convaincant. « Je devrais les informer de votre exploit, je suis persuadé qu'elles vous prouveraient leur reconnaissance. »

« Dites, c'est tout ce que vous savez dire » ironisa Prescott.

« Non, à vrai dire, je souhaitais savoir si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé porter la main sur Marla récemment » demanda l'italien.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, personne ne moleste ce qui m'appartient » aboya Sam.

« Donc, les marques sur les bras de Marla… »

« Je suis le maître à la maison et elle doit m'obéir ou accepter sa punition » le coupa l'homme.

« Oh, vous êtes du genre à vous affirmer devant plus faible que vous, c'est bien ça » le titilla Tony. « Un vrai macho à la maison, un homme qui doit se faire respecter. »

« C'est ça, je suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher dessus » lança Prescott avec véhémence.

« Et vous aimez frapper à mains nues, histoire de sentir que vos coups portent, je présume » dit tranquillement Tony en montrant les doigts de son interlocuteur.

« Ouais, c'est plus jouissif que de prendre une batte de base-ball ou un tuyau » ricana t-il en grimaçant.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà mesuré à un homme plus fort que vous ? Non, j'imagine que vous préférez affronter quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se défendre, vous avez l'impression alors d'être tout puissant. C'est tellement plus rassurant » affirma Tony avec conviction comme s'il connaissait cette sensation.

« Eh, je suis pas un lâche, j'ai déjà combattu un mec bien plus entraîné que moi et je l'ai démoli » se vanta aussitôt Prescott.

« Ah oui ! » dit Tony, le doute transparaissant clairement dans sa voix.

« Ouais et c'était pas n'importe qui, vous pouvez me croire »

« Sans doute un junkie » ironisa l'italien.

Dans la pièce d'observation, Gibbs savourait l'aparté entre les deux hommes avec délectation. Tony amenait tranquillement Prescott vers le but qu'il voulait, lui faire avouer qu'il avait battu Porter. Il jeta un regard à McGee, puis à Jameson qui était revenu depuis quelques minutes et enfin à Ziva. Les réactions étaient variées, celle de l'informaticien était l'admiration, celle de Jameson à la fois de la curiosité et de l'incrédulité, celle de Ziva clairement de la jalousie.

Gibbs secoua la tête, il n'en revenait pas que ses subordonnés aient autant manqué de clairvoyance au sujet de l'italien. A vrai dire, l'israélienne avait eu peu d'occasions de le voir en action mais McGee avait assisté à plusieurs interviews de Tony et avait donc déjà eu un aperçu de ses compétences en la matière. Quant à Jameson, ayant intégré l'équipe après le départ de Tony, il assistait là à sa première et sans doute dernière occasion de le voir à l'œuvre.

Quant à lui, il se réjouissait de constater que son ancien bras droit n'avait rien perdu de sa faculté de faire parler les plus récalcitrants. Il avait toujours su que ses propres méthodes et celles de Tony étaient complémentaires, l'un interrogeait et l'autre interviewait. Chacun employait une méthode différente mais qui aboutissait aux mêmes résultats : obtenir informations ou aveux. Les deux hommes formaient une équipe formidable du temps où ils travaillaient en duo après le départ de Blackadder et avant l'arrivée de Kate Todd.

Il se rappelait parfaitement que plus d'un chef d'équipe lui avait emprunté Tony pour leurs propres affaires lorsqu'ils ne parvenaient pas à soutirer les renseignements qu'ils souhaitaient. Il avait aussi assisté aux facéties de l'italien lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour un témoin ou un suspect dans l'évidente intention de mettre leur interlocuteur à l'aise. Et combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu les autres leaders souhaiter pouvoir compter un agent de l'acabit de l'italien dans leur équipe ou tenter de lui ravir son bras droit ? Il ne les avait jamais compté mais il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour parvenir à les dissuader d'arrêter d'harasser Tony.

Il reporta son attention vers la discussion lorsque McGee laissa entendre un ricanement. Prescott commençait à se confier et il voulait assister à sa totale défaite lorsqu'il lâcherait son aveu.

Tony savait que Gibbs lui faisait confiance pour l'avoir laissé pénétrer et surtout parler avec Prescott. L'italien avait compris que la méthode Gibbs ne fonctionnerait pas et que celle de Ziva ne ferait que renforcer la méfiance de leur suspect. McGee n'avait pas la carrure nécessaire pour se mesurer à lui. Mais… il était là et il pouvait intervenir. Flatter suffisamment l'homme orgueilleux que Prescott semblait être pour l'amener à dévoiler son jeu et surtout, obtenir ses aveux. Il savait qu'il pouvait encore le faire, il avait toujours été bon à ce jeu et Gibbs ne pouvait pas le nier.

Il savait également que David et McGee seraient trop contents de le voir se planter mais que le jeune homme lui accorderait un peu de crédit, en tout cas, bien plus que Ziva qui le mésestimait par trop. Elle allait sans doute plaider sa cause pour obliger Gibbs à lui permettre de venir 'secouer' un peu leur suspect. Connaissant son ancien patron, l'italien savait qu'il aurait la préséance devant Ziva et qu'il ne devait pas se planter sous peine de ressortir de la pièce sous les sarcasmes de l'israélienne.

Il laissa donc sa dernière question être plus qu'une supposition mais plutôt une insulte que Prescott s'empresserait de rectifier. Il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit l'homme froncer les sourcils et se morde les lèvres. Intense débat intérieur : devait-il laisser l'italien croire qu'il était un lâche ou lui avouer son forfait ? La colère envahit son visage lorsqu'il prit la décision de rabattre le caquet de son vis-à-vis. Personne ne pouvait le traiter de couard, pas même cet homme si puissant.

« C'était pas un junkie, vous pouvez me croire » s'exclama Prescott avec force. « Il était baraqué, il savait se battre, c'est sûr, c'était pas le premier péquenot venu. »

« Un boxeur de seconde zone » le titilla Tony.

« Non, j'en aurais fait une bouchée en deux coups » s'indigna Sam.

« Alors j'avoue que je ne vois pas, je donne ma langue au chat. Qui était donc votre adversaire ? » capitula Tony d'un ton intéressé.

« C'était un bon sang de marine, un foutu connard qui se prétendait l'ami de Marla mais qui voulait simplement me piquer ma gonzesse. Je lui ai appris qu'on ne me volait pas ce qui était à moi » s'écria Prescott qui s'énervait rien que de repenser à cette idée.

« Et vous l'avez boxé ? »

« Non, je l'ai attrapé par derrière sans lui laisser une chance de se défiler et je lui ai passé mon bras autour du cou. Puis j'ai serré de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que son corps faiblisse. C'était incroyable de savoir qu'un mec comme lui, qui avait appris à combattre, se laisse surprendre comme ça et se retrouve à tenter de m'échapper. Mais je trimballe des quartiers de viande tous les jours et mes bras sont musclés, bien plus que ce que les gens croient. Je pourrais soulever une voiture sans effort durant quelques minutes et lui faire faire un tour complet. »

« Si vous l'avez étranglé, avec qui vous êtes-vous battu pour avoir les doigts écorchés ? » demanda malgré tout Tony.

« Oh, ça, c'est mon entraînement quotidien avec un quartier de viande, ça maintient en forme » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Gibbs n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour mettre l'homme en état d'arrestation, il pivota, lança un regard moqueur à Ziva avant de faire signe à McGee de le suivre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle d'interrogatoire pour procéder à la mise aux arrêts de Prescott. L'homme bondit sur sa chaise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que l'ancien marine pénétra dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui se passait.

Lorsque Gibbs le remit sur pied et lui apprit son arrestation, Prescott tenta vainement de se débattre mais la poigne de Gibbs était trop solide pour lui. Il jeta un regard haineux vers Tony et manifesta sa colère.

« Espèce de salopard, vous m'avez bien eu avec vos airs de sympathie. Vous êtes… » s'étrangla t-il incapable de trouver une insulte valable.

« McGee, allez me mettre cet animal en cage » commanda Gibbs.

L'ancien marine se tourna ensuite vers Tony, les regards se croisèrent, la fierté dans celui de Gibbs et la satisfaction dans celui de Tony.

« Bravo, Tony, toujours aussi efficace » ajouta quand même Jethro lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Jameson et David étaient postés à l'entrée de la salle.

« Heureux de constater que j'ai pas perdu mon doigté » plaisanta l'italien tout en esquissant une grimace.

Le jeune homme se leva, suivit Gibbs qui se dirigeait vers la porte, le doubla et passa devant l'israélienne sans s'arrêter, fit un clin d'œil à Jameson qui ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et poursuivit son chemin vers la salle principale du poste. Lorsqu'il poussa le battant, il sentit la main de Gibbs se poser sur son épaule et la serrer un bref instant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il sourit sachant que c'était la façon de l'ancien marine de lui dire qu'il était fier de lui.

Pas besoin de mots quand les actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Que réserve donc le prochain chapitre ? Le départ ou… autre chose. Pour le savoir, suivez-moi donc dans quelques jours.

Et à vos claviers pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'écriture.

A bientôt


	19. Chapitre 18 : Détermination

_Salut à tous, me revoilà et je suis désolée de ne pas poster aussi souvent que vous le souhaiteriez sans doute. Mais la vie vient parfois interférer avec nos désirs et il faut bien répondre à ses priorités._

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me suivent malgré tout, à celles qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire et celles qui l'ont incluse dans leur liste favorite. J'apprécie les coms que vous laissez et ils m'aident à prendre le temps d'écrire et de tenter de vous satisfaire._

_Cette histoire est loin d'être terminée et le plan est désormais bien présent dans ma tête (même si j'ai perdu mes précédents écrits). Je vais essayez d'être plus régulière dans la publication mais je ne promets rien, il faut toujours compter sur les aléas de la vie qui peuvent perturber le meilleur des plans._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis._

_.  
><em>

_**.***************.**_

_**Chapitre 18 : Détermination**_

_L'équipe fédérale était revenue, au grand complet, dans la salle principale et Gibbs ordonna aussitôt de commencer à rédiger les rapports. Il jeta un regard de satisfaction lorsque ses subordonnés obéirent presque instantanément sans protester, même Ziva._

_La jeune femme avait prévu de mentionner l'ingérence de Tony dans l'interrogatoire de leur suspect qui s'avéra finalement bien être leur coupable. Elle n'entendait pas laisser Gibbs être dispensé d'une semonce de la part de Jenny, il avait laissé les choses aller bien trop loin en accordant à l'ancien agent de remplir la tâche qu'elle aurait dû accomplir. Elle enrageait de constater que l'homme était toujours aussi important aux yeux de Gibbs, même après tout ce temps._

_Elle était de plus en plus remontée contre l'ancien marine. Il était de toute évidence bien trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé DiNozzo pour réaliser qu'il se comportait comme un gamin qui retrouvait un vieil ami. En fait, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, elle était littéralement furieuse de voir que son patron était de nouveau de bonne humeur et plus souriant en la présence de son ancien bras droit. L'équipe ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu depuis la mystérieuse disparition de l'italien._

_La jalousie faisait son chemin en elle et elle était incapable de la réfréner malgré son entraînement quasi militaire. Son poste au sein de NCIS l'avait 'ramollie', elle ne parvenait pas à cacher plus longtemps ses émotions, McGee s'en était rendu compte. Elle fulminait parfois pour un rien, il était temps qu'elle se reprenne et une seule chose pourrait la satisfaire._

_Elle prit quelques minutes pour songer à cette idée avant de décider de la mettre à exécution dès son retour dans la capitale. Il lui faudrait être prudente mais elle savait qu'elle avait des amis, sinon des connaissances, qui se feraient un plaisir de lui prêter main forte. Sa décision prise, elle se plongea dans la rédaction de son rapport comme Gibbs l'avait exigé._

_L'agent Jameson était plutôt sidéré, il n'avait encore jamais assisté à un interrogatoire mené de cette façon. Il devait reconnaître que l'ancien agent fédéral avait dû être un formidable adversaire et que les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui au NCIS n'étaient finalement pas exagérées malgré l'assertion de l'Officier David. Il comprenait maintenant que la jeune femme devait avoir quelque ressentiment envers son ancien collègue pour le dénigrer systématiquement dès lors que son nom était prononcé devant elle._

_Il ignorait si l'israélienne était vindicative parce qu'elle avait été repoussée, comme le prétendaient les quelques sous-entendus glanés lors de conversations entre agents, ou si elle était jalouse du succès qu'il avait rencontré tant dans ses conquêtes féminines qui étaient légendes au sein de l'agence que dans la résolution de certaines enquêtes difficiles. Le jeune agent était peut être un peu timide, certainement intimidé par ses collègues mais il n'en était pas moins curieux de connaître un peu mieux l'ancien bras droit de l'agent Gibbs._

_Jameson savait que l'agent DiNozzo, comme il s'appelait avant sa disparition, était respecté par bon nombre d'agents fédéraux tant au NCIS que dans d'autres agences fédérales, qu'il était également apprécié par les forces de police (sans doute parce qu'il était lui-même un ancien policier), qu'il était excellent dans les missions sous couverture et que le Dr Mallard, Miss Sciuto et même Palmer le tenaient en haute estime. Seule la jeune femme ne semblait pas partager leur opinion. Il savait, dès lors, qu'il lui faudrait se faire sa propre idée de l'homme qui l'avait mis en garde si spontanément à leur arrivée._

_McGee, quant à lui, était revenu après avoir conduit leur coupable en cellule escorté par deux policiers. La discussion qui avait eu lieu entre eux l'avait laissé pantois. Tandis qu'ils revenaient après avoir déposé leur suspect dans sa cellule, les flics discutèrent librement sans penser que l'agent fédéral était un ancien collègue de DiNozzo… non, Paddington pour eux. L'entretien avait été filmé et McGee supposait que certains officiers avaient pu le suivre en direct._

_« Wouah, c'était magistral comme interrogatoire, il a vraiment le feeling pour leur extirper des informations sans en avoir l'air. Il aurait fait un putain de flic, ce mec est incroyable » remarqua l'un d'eux._

_« Certain qu'il est balaise comme intervieweur plutôt qu'un interrogateur » corrigea le second. « J'aimerais pas me retrouver face à lui, surtout en tant que coupable » continua t-il. « C'est la troisième fois que je le vois à l'œuvre et c'est toujours aussi impressionnant. »_

_« Et tout malins qu'ils pensent être, ils tombent toujours dans le piège » ricana le premier policier._

_« C'est tout l'art de savoir manier les mots et mener un suspect à se confesser, il faut être plus qu'un beau parleur pour obtenir ça, ce gars sait comment les manipuler, il doit être un sacré profileur, pour sûr » déclara le deuxième avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix._

_« Ouais, on aurait bien besoin d'un mec comme lui parmi nous, Tom, nos enquêtes seraient plus faciles à résoudre. Non seulement il sait leur tirer les vers du nez mais il est capable de trouver des indices ou des pistes que personne ne songerait à explorer. J'aimerais bien avoir ce talent, ça faciliterait grandement mon travail. »_

_« Demande lui de te donner quelques leçons si tu penses pouvoir le convaincre, Phil » suggéra le dénommé Tom « mais je doute que tu arrives un jour au même résultat. »_

_« Ouais, faudrait des années pour parvenir à ça » reconnut Phil._

_« Allez, retournons là haut avant qu'ils ne se mettent à notre recherche » conclut Tom en reprenant le chemin de la grande salle, Phil et Tim dans son sillage._

_Tout comme pour ses deux collègues, les quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient donné à Tim de quoi réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui s'était déroulé plus d'un an plus tôt et qui avait abouti à la disparition de Tony. Entendre les deux policiers parler de lui alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pratiquement pas lui permit de constater que lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre l'agent senior. Il s'était laissé entraîner d'abord par Kate dans une joute verbale parfois blessante pour Tony puis avec Ziva dans une vendetta personnelle pour l'israélienne dont il ne connaissait pas le sujet._

_Il s'était laissé influencer par deux fortes personnalités féminines qui, chacune à sa façon, avait une emprise sur lui. Pourtant, Tony n'avait jamais cessé de lui conseiller de se rebeller, de prendre confiance en lui pour asseoir un peu d'autorité mais il n'avait pas su comment faire. Trop fier pour avouer à l'italien qu'il était dans l'impasse, il avait baissé les bras. Ziva en avait profité pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa guerre de pouvoirs contre Tony, son entraînement militaire lui avait permis d'asservir le jeune informaticien en lui faisant miroiter des tortures qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas mise à exécution._

_Il devait absolument parler avec DiNozzo avant leur départ, il avait le droit de s'entretenir avec lui tout comme l'avaient eu Abby, Ducky et Gibbs. Il avait le droit de se justifier et de se faire pardonner, du moins tenter d'obtenir le pardon de l'italien ou à défaut sa compréhension. Il doutait cependant que son ancien collègue soit enclin à lui montrer de la commisération pour ses erreurs alors qu'elles étaient à l'origine de son départ._

_Il rumina encore quelques instants avant de s'attaquer à son rapport, il devait remettre un dossier parfaitement documenté à Gibbs, son premier en tant que responsable d'une enquête. Et il allait devoir être honnête et consigner l'attitude de Ziva même s'il savait qu'elle allait sans doute le contredire avec son propre rapport. Et il se devait de noter en détail le dénouement heureux grâce à l'aide providentielle de Tony lors de l'interrogatoire de Prescott._

_Gibbs contempla un instant son équipe plongée dans la rédaction du rapport de l'enquête. Il soupira en espérant vivement que Ziva s'abstienne de faire des digressions sur l'intervention de Tony (ce dont il doutait fortement), que McGee rapporte précisément les faits sans les embellir mais en respectant la vérité et Jameson, ma foi, il était ici en tant qu'observateur plus que comme agent actif. L'homme était nouveau au sein de l'équipe et encore incertain de l'attitude à adopter face à eux._

_Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter Shepard à son retour mais peu importait pour lui comment l'entretien, la confrontation plutôt, se terminerait, bien ou mal, il avait un objectif à atteindre, un souhait à accomplir et ni la directrice, ni l'israélienne ne seraient assez persuasives pour l'en dissuader. Chacune d'elles trouverait des arguments pour le rappeler à la raison mais il ne les laisserait pas faire. Il avait assez sacrifié sa vie personnelle pour son travail, désormais, il s'emploierait à faire l'inverse. Et si quelqu'un tentait de l'en empêcher, il ne se montrerait pas aussi complaisant que par le passé. Il ne laisserait plus personne, ami ou ennemi, lui barrer la route. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait et qu'il entendait bien respecter quoi qu'il lui en coûte._

_Un rire communicatif le ramena à la réalité et il fit le tour de la salle pour se rendre aussitôt compte qu'un groupe s'était formé dans un coin de la salle et que Tony et Abby en faisaient partie. La gothique avait éclaté de rire à une réflexion avant d'étreindre affectueusement son ami. Gibbs était amusé de voir que les deux jeunes gens avaient retrouvé leur amitié aussi vite, comme si l'année qui s'était écoulée n'avait pas existé, ne les avait pas séparés._

_Il savait que Tony et Abby avaient été proches dès le début lorsque l'italien avait rejoint son équipe. Ils étaient devenus inséparables rapidement, sortant ensemble soit pour boire un verre, soit pour hanter les night clubs, soit pour jouer au bowling avec les nonnes. Et Gibbs sourit à cette idée, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'italien soit du genre à passer du temps avec des bonnes sœurs et encore moins pour des œuvres de bienfaisance. Il s'était fait une idée fausse des passe-temps du jeune homme, il le croyait superficiel et uniquement préoccupé de ses conquêtes amoureuses._

_Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard et l'enquête avec le Caporal Ernie Yost qu'il avait compris que l'italien savait faire preuve de compassion. Après avoir été assigné à la surveillance du caporal pour les besoins de l'enquête, Tony avait sympathisé avec l'ancien marine. Le veuf inconsolable s'était épanché sur l'épaule de l'italien, lui racontant ses années de bonheur avec sa défunte épouse. Depuis lors, le jeune homme s'était fait un point d'honneur de passer voir le vieil homme chaque fois qu'il pouvait mais sans rien dire à quiconque, sans se vanter de cette amitié hors normes._

_Gibbs n'avait découvert le fait que lorsque Tony avait été contaminé par la peste et qu'il reposait sur son lit d'hôpital. Le caporal Yost avait tenté de le joindre et désespéré de n'obtenir que la boite vocale de son portable, il s'était décidé à appeler Gibbs. Et au cours de la discussion, le caporal avait mentionné les fréquentes visites de Tony. L'ancien marine avait été stupéfait d'entendre le vieil homme vanter la gentillesse et la générosité de son bras droit._

_Combien d'autres choses ignorait-il sur Tony ? Il avait manqué de clairvoyance envers le jeune homme, il s'était arrêté au superficiel sans approfondir ce qu'il voyait. Tony était passé maître dans l'art du camouflage et arborait tant de masques différents qu'il était bien difficile de le cerner. Même Abby et Ducky ne savaient pas lire en lui et en son temps, Kate n'était pas parvenue à voir au-delà de ce que l'italien voulait bien lui laisser voir._

_La complexité du jeune homme avait empêché bien des gens de le percer à jour, c'était ce qui avait garanti le succès des missions sous couverture qui lui étaient confiées. L'italien était comme un caméléon, il savait adapter son comportement aux évènements et aux personnes qu'il côtoyait. Et Gibbs comprenait que son enfance avait forcé le garçon à savoir s'adapter au monde des adultes afin de se préserver de bien des tourments. Il avait dû apprendre très jeune à déchiffrer les humeurs des adultes, à lire en eux en quelques secondes afin de se comporter en conséquence._

_Il soupira en comprenant qu'il allait devoir lui aussi apprendre et étudier attentivement l'italien afin de le cerner bien mieux que par le passé. De ses observations allait dépendre la relation future qu'il entendait entretenir avec son ancien subordonné et de son succès. Il savait être patient quand il le fallait mais parfois sa patience avait ses limites et, sans conteste, commençait à s'épuiser. Il aspirait à autre chose, quelque chose de positif pour agrémenter sa vie._

_Un soudain brouhaha et une brusque poussée de la porte le rappelèrent au présent. Stewart fit son entrée dans la pièce accompagné d'un couple. L'homme étreignait un gamin de cinq-six ans dans les bras, sa femme agrippée à eux comme une sangsue. Gibbs songea que ce devait être le jeune fugueur et ses parents. Et se remémorant les paroles de Tony au détective un peu plus tôt, il constata que les déductions de son ami avaient permis de retrouver le garçonnet sain et sauf._

_• « Venez, suivez-moi dans mon bureau » suggéra Stewart au couple._

_Les parents le suivirent sans protester, leur air abattu et absent témoignait des heures d'angoisse qu'ils avaient dû vivre en constatant la disparition de leur fils. Et Gibbs était bien placé pour les comprendre, ayant perdu lui-même sa fille adorée._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le détective se leva, rejoignit le groupe d'hommes qui continuait à discuter tranquillement avec Tony et Abby, attira l'attention de l'italien avant de repartir avec lui en direction de son bureau. Il fit les présentations et la mère éclata en sanglots tout en s'avançant pour finalement étreindre Tony durant une ou deux minutes. Puis ce fut au tour du père de serrer la main de l'italien avant, lui aussi, de lui donner une accolade qui fit frémir Gibbs._

_Ensuite, Tony s'agenouilla et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin tandis qu'il lui parlait. Puis le garçonnet posa une question et attendit que les adultes répondent tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Stewart consulta Tony du regard, ce dernier opina de la tête donnant son accord puis les parents, à leur tour, consentirent. Les trois adultes sortirent ensuite du bureau laissant l'italien et le gamin ensemble. Tony s'installa sur l'un des sièges, tapota sa cuisse et l'enfant vint s'y percher sans hésitation._

_Tous les regards des spectateurs étaient braqués sur le bureau et ils purent voir l'adulte et l'enfant s'engager dans ce qui semblait une discussion sérieuse. Le garçonnet était attentif aux propos de l'homme, il posait parfois une question qui recevait une réponse satisfaisante si on en jugeait par les fréquents hochements de tête du petit. La fin de l'entretien fut ponctuée par une accolade entre les deux mecs, une étreinte qui dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquels Tony prodigua des caresses qui semblèrent calmer le garçonnet._

_McGee regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, il pensait que DiNozzo n'aimait pas les enfants, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en leur présence, qu'il ne savait ni leur parler, ni se faire écouter. Il semblait que tout ce qu'il connaissait - ou croyait connaître - sur Tony était erroné, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de cerner son ancien collègue. La face que l'italien leur montrait était aussi factice que l'imitation bon marché d'une Rolex. Il découvrait un homme inconnu avec qui il avait pourtant travaillé durant plusieurs années. Il soupira en constatant qu'il avait des lacunes à combler en tant qu'investigateur._

_La porte qui s'ouvrait ramena l'attention des spectateurs vers les deux protagonistes, l'homme tenant le gamin par la main et l'enfant regardant son 'sauveur' avec un grand sourire. Les traces des larmes qui maculaient ses joues étaient un témoignage de l'émotion qui l'avait étreint un peu plus tôt. Tony s'avança vers les parents à qui il confia de nouveau leur progéniture avec un sourire un peu timide._

_« Dis, je peux leur dire maintenant » demanda le gamin avec impatience._

_« Bien sûr, Mark » répondit Tony avec indulgence._

_« Pa, Ma, Tony m'a invité dans son ranch, il a dit que je pourrais monter à cheval » leur confia l'enfant avec enthousiasme. « Dites, je peux y aller, je voudrais voir les chevaux et les poulains et je veux que Tony m'apprenne à monter » plaida t-il en faisant une moue._

_« Je lui ai promis et je souhaiterai tenir cette promesse » ajouta l'italien pour faire bonne mesure. « Il est autorisé à emmener ses frères et sœurs s'il en a. Et après la leçon, ils pourront piquer une tête dans la piscine » compléta t-il._

_« Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre gentillesse » argua la mère prête à refuser l'offre._

_« Stewart pourra vous montrer le chemin, il connait la maison et m'aidera à surveiller les enfants » coupa Tony pour contrer leur refus._

_« Merci, nous acceptons » agréa finalement le père en serrant la main de l'italien en signe d'au revoir. « Allez, Mark, il est temps d'aller rejoindre ton frère. »_

_« A bientôt, Tony » salua le gamin qui quémanda l'autorisation de faire un dernier câlin avec l'italien._

_« Sois sage, pense à ce que je t'ai dit et n'oublie pas ta promesse » rappela Tony d'une voix douce avant de le libérer._

_Sur ce, le couple et l'enfant prirent enfin le chemin de la sortie, Mark adressant un dernier signe de la main à son sauveur. La tension et l'émotion retombèrent quelque peu dans la pièce avant que les policiers ne s'éparpillent vers leur bureau. L'équipe du NCIS ainsi que Stewart et Tony se regroupèrent autour d'un bureau avant que la gothique ne se charge d'alléger l'atmosphère._

_« Eh, Tony, tu as un ticket avec ce gamin, on dirait » commenta t-elle. « Que lui as-tu donc raconté ? »_

_Tony l'a regarda un instant, se passa la main dans le coup pour soulager la tension avant de répondre._

_« Désolé, Abs mais cette conversation restera entre Mark et moi » dit-il en souriant. « C'est trop personnelle pour être dévoilée devant n'importe qui » ajouta t-il en grimaçant sachant que sa remarque serait entendue comme une insulte par l'officier du Mossad._

_« Tu as raison » approuva Abby, contrite. « C'est une discussion qui a besoin de rester confidentielle, je suis impardonnable d'avoir demandé et bien trop curieuse parfois. »_

_« Mais je t'aime comme ça sinon tu ne serais plus Abby » statua Tony en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Allez, je vais vous laisser, je dois passer à l'hôtel. On s'y retrouve vers 13 heures pour le déjeuner, le restaurant possède une carte qui vous alléchera » proposa t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_Durant les quelques heures suivantes, chacun s'occupa comme il l'entendait, Abby partit faire du shopping accompagnée par une laborantine, Ziva décida de se promener seule pour réfléchir, McGee entraîna Jameson avec lui pour faire du tourisme, Ducky et Gibbs discutèrent quelques minutes avec Stewart avec de quitter le poste à leur tour. Le légiste suivit Gibbs qui sollicita de l'écossais l'autorisation de conduire la Rolls jusqu'à la base. Le fédéral voulait informer le Capitaine Smyers du résultat de l'enquête afin qu'il informe la famille du jeune marine de l'arrestation de son meurtrier._

_Vers 12 heures 30, le groupe se reforma petit à petit et se retrouva dans le bar de l'hôtel. Tony les y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et les invita à le suivre vers une petite alcôve où leur table était installée. Chacun prit place et Gibbs sourit lorsqu'il constata que Ziva s'était postée le plus loin possible de l'italien tandis que lui-même se retrouvait placé à la droite du jeune homme. Abby, Tony et Ducky prirent les rênes de la conversation avant que les autres s'y mêlent. Même Jameson finit par se dérider et osa poser quelques questions à Tony dont il écouta les réponses avec attention._

_L'israélienne se tint coite, restant la plupart du temps silencieuse ou ne répondant qu'aux questions qui lui étaient directement posées. Elle avait senti l'hostilité presque palpable de ses compagnons et savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse profil bas pour l'instant. Elle commanda son plat et sa boisson et attendit sagement que chacun passe sa commande avant de s'intéresser aux propos tenus autour d'elle sans pour autant participer vraiment à la conversation. Elle écoutait intensément mais donnait rarement son opinion, n'approuvait ou ne désapprouvait aucun propos tenu. Gibbs lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant._

_Le repas terminé, tous rejoignirent les voitures et reprirent le chemin du commissariat pour l'équipe qui devait récupérer leur équipement. Ducky rendit visite à son collègue pour un dernier au-revoir ; Tony embarqua Abby avec lui pour une visite surprise. Le jeune italien emmena son amie chez un bijoutier qu'il connaissait bien, il avait découvert un artisan qui façonnait des pièces uniques et savait que la gothique serait impressionnée et heureuse de voir sa collection. Il avait l'intention également de lui offrir un bijou et attendait sa réaction pour juger de celui qui lui ferait plaisir._

_Une heure plus tard, le groupe se réunit à nouveau et partit reprendre possession des véhicules qui les attendaient. La procession prit ensuite la route en direction du ranch où chacun s'occuperait comme il l'entendrait. Tandis que David et Jameson se dirigeaient vers leur quartier, Tim s'attarda dans l'espoir de pouvoir approcher Tony. Et finalement, après un bon quart d'heure d'attente, il vit l'italien ressortir de la maison et se diriger vers les écuries._

_Le jeune homme comprit que sa chance était là, leur départ était prévu pour le lendemain et il n'avait plus le temps, ni le loisir de retarder la rencontre ou plutôt la confrontation car aucun doute pour lui que leur discussion risquait de mener à un bras de fer entre anciens collègues. Et vu la manière dont s'était passé leur dernier face à face, il était certain que quelqu'un y laisserait des plumes. Il souhaitait presque que ce soit lui si l'issue en était un rapprochement avec l'italien._

_La fin d'après-midi était belle et Tony décida de faire un dernier tour, il avait besoin de quelques minutes de tranquillité afin de se 'ressourcer' et il le faisait plus facilement lorsqu'il était seul. Ses pas le menèrent donc tout naturellement vers les écuries, il aimait passer un moment parmi les chevaux, au calme. Les bêtes l'accueillaient en hennissant doucement, quémandant parfois une douceur ou une caresse mais sans rien exiger d'autre. Leur instinct leur dictait que l'homme souhaitait un peu de paix, leur sérénité le calmait._

_Il déambula dans l'allée centrale et s'arrêta caresser un animal, lui parla doucement avant de passer à un autre box. Il parcourut une longueur de l'écurie avant d'être conscient qu'il n'était pas seul dans le bâtiment. Il soupira et jura tout bas, son moment de solitude était bel et bien fini. Il ne pouvait plus différer la confrontation qu'il avait soigneusement évitée depuis plusieurs jours. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de se tourner vers l'intrus._

_« Agent McGee, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici » attaqua t-il d'emblée, sa voix laissant filtrer sa désapprobation._

_Il laissait ainsi entendre à son ancien collègue que son intrusion n'était pas appréciée. Malgré cela, le jeune informaticien ne se laissa pas démonter et s'avança plus avant, les mains fermement enfoncées dans les poches de son jean afin d'en atténuer le tremblement. McGee voulait s'enfuir mais en même temps, il souhaitait aller au bout de sa résolution, il se devait d'affronter son ami avec bravoure._

_« Je voudrais te parler… » commença t-il mais s'arrêta en voyant Tony froncer les sourcils._

_« Et si je ne souhaitais pas la même chose, vous passeriez outre quand même, j'imagine » le coupa l'italien d'un ton froid. « Gibbs m'a fait part de votre message, je n'y ai pas donné suite parce que je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec vous. »_

_Tim soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Si Tony insistait pour le vouvoyer, la suite de l'entretien risquait de tourner court. Ou il pouvait suivre son exemple et le traiter avec déférence, marquer la distance que l'italien semblait vouloir mettre entre eux._

_« Je sollicite quelques minutes de votre temps » lança t-il d'une traite avant de faiblir. « Je sais que je ne mérite pas d'égard mais j'aimerais faire amende honorable. »_

_« Vous, McGee, vouloir vous abaisser devant moi, quémander quelques instants d'attention de ma part ? » s'étonna ironiquement Tony. « C'est une nouveauté pour le moins surprenante. Il me semble que vous saviez plus m'envoyer balader que de m'écouter. »_

_« A vrai dire, j'ai toujours été attentif… du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail » plaida Tim. « Je suis ici surtout pour m'excuser, mon attitude durant les derniers mois de notre collaboration a été… »_

_« Pour le moins déplorable, inexcusable, intolérable… et impardonnable » énuméra Tony. « Et je suis loin du compte. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre de la part de l'Officier David mais de votre part, je ne l'escomptais pas du tout. »_

_« A vrai dire, je me suis laissé influencé par Ziva et entraîné dans un cercle vicieux. Je ne savais pas comment en sortir » tenta maladroitement d'expliquer McGee._

_« Oh, quel aveu ! » ironisa Tony. « Le si brillant et intelligent McGee, celui qui n'a connu qu'une vie heureuse, celui qui a fait des études, celui qui savait si bien m'envoyer à la figure son diplôme du MIT, celui-là même est en train de me dire qu'il n'a pas su résister à la pression d'un assassin du Mossad ? Quel exploit, vraiment. »_

_« C'est la vérité, Tony » s'exclama Tim, qui maitrisait sa colère à grand peine._

_« Parlons-en de la vérité, McGee » cracha Tony d'un ton sourd. « Tu veux en connaitre quelques unes, Monsieur l'agent fédéral ? » demanda l'italien en revenant au tutoiement. « Tu veux savoir comment tu es devenu un membre de l'équipe de Gibbs ? »_

_« C'est le directeur qui m'a recommandé ? »_

_« Le directeur ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est Gibbs qui a choisi ses subordonnées, Stan Burley, Kate, moi. Par contre, pour toi, c'était une autre affaire » révéla Tony sans vantardise. « Gibbs est réfractaire à toute nouvelle technologie, il n'avait que faire d'un geek dans son équipe, il n'avait qu'une idée, celle de te renvoyer d'où tu venais. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui aurait choisi de te faire une place dans SON équipe. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a convaincu, quelqu'un qui pensait que tu pourrais devenir un atout. Et ce quelqu'un s'est lamentablement planté, on dirait » souligna Tony en ricanant._

_Tony s'arrêta soudain et scruta le visage de son ancien collègue. Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air surpris et mortifié à la fois. Il n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qui avait motivé l'italien dans la façon de le former et il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait jamais analyser ses méthodes. Il avait simplement pris à cœur de transmettre au jeune geek tout ce que Gibbs lui avait appris en y ajoutant quelques petites choses apprises durant ses années de flic._

_Apparemment, McGee avait toujours pensé que sa place dans l'équipe première du NCIS lui était destinée de toute façon au vu de ses diplômes. Si seulement il avait eu la curiosité de jeter un œil sur le dossier de l'italien, du moins sur la partie qui était disponible, il se serait rendu compte que son collègue était bien plus qu'un simple clown, plus que le simple trouble-fête que ses coéquipiers pensait qu'il était, bien plus qu'un simple ex sportif déchu et déçu. Mais jamais aucun de ceux qui avaient travaillé avec lui n'avait cherché à voir au-delà de la façade qu'il montrait, aucun n'avait franchi la barrière qu'il avait déployée à leur bénéfice._

_Eh, même Abby, pourtant sa meilleure amie et Kate, toute profileuse qu'elle fut, n'avaient réalisé qu'il était bien plus que le flic qu'il avait prétendu être. Jamais il n'avait laissé filtré sa formation spéciale, ni les diplômes qu'il avait obtenus en travaillant d'arrache pied le soir après son boulot. Oh, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait jamais réellement cru que les gens le prenaient pour autre chose que ce qu'il voulait leur laisser croire. Et c'était bien ça qui l'avait desservi dans tous ses postes, faire l'idiot et cacher ses capacités l'avaient en quelque chose handicapé._

_Il revient à la réalité en entendant un cheval hennir. Il jeta un regard vers McGee et décida de mettre un terme à son calvaire ici et maintenant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot, le jeune informaticien décida pour lui._

_« Je voudrais que nous redevenions amis, Tony, je le veux plus que tout » affirma t-il d'un ton ferme._

_« Amis, redevenir amis ! Mais nous n'avons jamais été des amis, McGee » scanda Tony. « Aucun des collègues que j'ai eu dans l'équipe de Gibbs n'a été un ami, les seuls agents qui le sont devenus ne travaillaient pas avec moi, ils ont pourtant su m'apprécier pour qui j'étais et non pas pour ce que je pouvais leur apporter. Je ne peux pas en dire autant des autres, malheureusement. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais su comment réagir face à ton attitude désinvolte, à ta capacité de nous bluffer par tes soudaines intuitions, à ta facilité de raisonner si particulière, à tes succès durant les missions sous couverture, à ta manière d'encaisser les humeurs de Gibbs » expliqua l'informaticien d'un seul trait. « Sans doute étais-je jaloux de toi, plus que je ne voulais le reconnaitre » avoua t-il dans un souffle mais suffisamment haut pour que Tony l'entende._

_« Jaloux de moi ! » s'exclama Tony. « Allons, McGee, tu étais bien trop prétentieux pour te montrer jaloux, tu as toujours su me faire comprendre que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien, que mon travail était juste passable et que j'étais paresseux. Tu es même allé jusqu'à suggérer que je prenais à mon compte les trouvailles d'autres agents. J'espère que maintenant que tu es toi-même agent senior, tu réalises à quel point tu étais loin de savoir ce que le poste impliquait comme responsabilités. Et je suis même prêt à parier que Gibbs ne t'a pas chargé de tout ce qui revient à son bras droit, il doit certainement faire quelques tâches qui devraient être de ton ressort. »_

_« Gibbs ne ferait pas ça, il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi » s'offusqua Tim._

_« Sûr, je suis pourtant certain que tu es devenu son bras droit par défaut parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de composer avec un agent qu'il ne supporterait pas » argua l'italien. « Au moins, toi, tu pouvais dans une certaine mesure supporter son mauvais caractère. Peu d'agents sont capables de composer avec lui surtout lorsqu'il est d'humeur massacrante. »_

_« Pourrons-nous un jour être à nouveau des amis ? » quémanda Timothy d'un ton humble._

_« Je te l'ai dit plus tôt, McGee, nous n'avons jamais été des amis, tout juste des collègues et encore… Je ne pense pas être en mesure de te considérer autrement que comme une vague connaissance pour l'instant. Et franchement, j'ignore si je serais un jour capable de plus. Je ne suis pas du genre vindicatif mais bon sang, McGee, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter mon indulgence. Alors, un conseil, repars à Washington, éloigne-toi de David, apprends à être un peu plus modeste et tolérant et peut-être seras-tu alors un candidat potentiel pour devenir un ami. Pour l'heure, je préfère que tu abandonnes l'idée d'un rapprochement entre nous. Bon voyage de retour, Agent McGee, fermez la porte en sortant » répliqua Tony._

_Sans plus se préoccuper de celui qui avait un jour été proche d'être un jeune frère pour lui, l'italien s'éloigna vers le fond de l'écurie dans l'évidente intention de faire comprendre à l'informaticien qu'il ne souhaitait pas prolonger la discussion. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'emporter et assener des paroles blessantes à son ancien collègue et il ne souhaitait pas gâcher le séjour des autres en confrontant ses anciens partenaires sur leur attitude envers lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que l'équipe reparte au plus vite et que sa vie reprenne son cours normal, comme avant leur irruption dans son domaine._

_McGee regarda Tony s'éloigner et soupira tristement. Leur entretien n'avait rien résolu et il n'apportait aucune réponse, pire il amenait d'autres questions, des paroles qui demandaient des explications. Mais il savait que, pour l'instant, il n'aurait aucun éclaircissement car l'italien n'avait visiblement aucune intention de lui en donner._

_Il sortit de l'écurie et buta presque sur… son patron qui le fixa d'un regard sévère. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux remplis de colère, Gibbs lui fit signe de le rejoindre. McGee frissonna, il comprit en une seconde que son patron avait surpris la conversation entre son agent et son ancien bras droit. Il allait sans doute se faire passer un savon et il essaya de s'y préparer mentalement sans aucune illusion cependant. On ne pouvait jamais se préparer à une confrontation avec l'ancien marine._

_« Vous ne pouviez pas attendre, McGee » gronda Gibbs. « C'était à Tony de choisir le moment pour vous écouter. »_

_« Boss, on part demain et je ne pouvais repartir sans avoir tenté ma chance » expliqua Tim, penaud._

_« Et vous êtes satisfait de votre petit intermède ? » questionna Gibbs._

_« Non » avoua l'informaticien. « Boss, qui a réussi à vous persuader de m'inclure dans l'équipe ? » osa t-il demander._

_« A votre avis, McGee ? » dit son chef. « Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui soit à même de se dresser contre moi et de me faire fléchir… Tony. Il m'a convaincu que vos talents pouvaient nous être utiles, que vous feriez un jour un bon agent de terrain lorsque vous seriez parvenu à vaincre certaines faiblesses. »_

_« Patron… il a… il a appuyé… » bégaya Tim totalement pris au dépourvu par la révélation de son patron._

_« Bon sang, ouvrez les yeux, McGee » tonna Gibbs. « Je n'avais aucune envie de vous avoir dans mes pattes. Qui vous a appris le métier d'investigateur ? Moi ? Kate ? Soyez honnête et reconnaissez que tout ce que vous savez, c'est Tony qui vous l'a enseigné. Kate a décrété qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité. Eh, elle était toujours en formation lorsque vous avez intégré l'équipe. Je n'avais pas la patience de vous former, je ne supportais pas de vous voir me craindre à chaque parole ou chaque ordre que je vous donnais. Tony était le seul à pouvoir vous servir de tuteur, le seul volontaire pour le faire. Et si vous preniez ses plaisanteries très mal, c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais compris son but. Elles étaient destinées à vous endurcir, à vous permettre d'encaisser des paroles plus dures. »_

_« J'ai vraiment été lamentable » souffla Tim d'une voix misérable. « J'ai totalement mésestimé Tony, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était un affabulateur, un profiteur et un exagérateur. En vérité, je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir qui il était vraiment. Il m'a bluffé de belle façon. »_

_« C'est pour cette raison qu'il était excellent pour les missions sous couverture, McGee. Il savait se comporter selon les attentes de ses interlocuteurs et c'est ce qu'il a fait avec vous et David. Il vous a aveuglé et vous n'avez pas tenté de voir au-delà de l'évidence. Vous n'avez jamais été intéressé de savoir ce qui se cachait réellement derrière le masque du clown qu'il portait » constata Gibbs. « A l'avenir, soyez plus attentif et ne prenez rien pour argent comptant. Vous y gagnerez en étant plus curieux, plus téméraire dans vos relations avec vos collègues mais restez prudent pour éviter les pièges tendus par des personnes qui voudraient profiter de vous » conseilla Gibbs avant de tourner les talons._

_McGee comprit que son patron venait de faire référence à Ziva, il ne s'étonna pas qu'il sache que la jeune femme l'avait influencé. Tim soupira profondément, triste de n'avoir pu effacer la mésentente entre Tony et lui et le cœur lourd, il prit la direction de sa chambre._

_.  
><em>

_**.**********************.**_

_Voilà enfin la discussion entre Tony et Tim que certaines attendaient avec impatience. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu que nos deux hommes ne soient pas réconciliés._

_Mais qui peut dire si la suite ne leur réservera pas une surprise..._

_A bientôt_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Satisfaction

_« Ah, enfin un nouveau chapitre », c'est certainement votre réflexion et je la comprends tout à fait._

_Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, il m'arrive - comme pour certains auteurs - de buter sur ce que nous appelons 'la page blanche'. Une partie de ce chapitre m'a causé quelques soucis dans la mesure où je ne voulais rien précipiter entre nos deux hommes mais vous faire savoir quand même où allait le mener cette aventure. J'espère vous en avoir donner un avant goût._

_En réponse au com de Dinozzo-Ncis :_

_Si Ziva est si vindicative envers Tony, c'est qu'elle a vu ses plans contrariés, elle voulait épouser notre italien (je l'explique dans un chapitre précédent)._

_Quant à la mention de cet entrainement spécial, lis bien ce chapitre, il donne quelques éléments de réponse qui seront développés plus tard dans l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter._

_**.***************.**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Satisfaction**_

_Lorsque Gibbs planta McGee sans autre forme de procès, il ruminait furieusement mais cependant, il avait eu la satisfaction de lui dire quelques vérités qui, il l'espérait, pousserait son agent à méditer sur ses erreurs. Il était évident que Tim avait mésestimé l'italien, celui qui avait fait de l'informaticien peu sûr de lui un bon agent même s'il n'avait pas et n'aurait sans doute jamais les compétences de Tony. McGee était trop fier de ses capacités et comptait par trop sur ses prouesses avec les nouvelles technologies._

_Il ne savait pas réfléchir et voir au-delà des informations qu'il avait trouvées grâce à son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas la même vision des enquêtes que l'italien avait pu avoir, sans doute parce que l'homme avait d'abord été un flic compétent et chevronné et ce, deux ans à peine après avoir obtenu son diplôme de policier._

_DiNozzo avait eu, très tôt d'après ses différents patrons et partenaires, des enquêtes qui avaient atterri sur son bureau parce que personne ne voulait ou ne pouvait s'en occuper. Il avait passé des heures, des jours et des nuits à fouiller, à fouiner tel un chien, à vérifier et revérifier ses théories avant de les présenter à ses chefs. Et si certains d'entre eux avaient été septiques quant à ses hypothèses, ils avaient appris bien vite à les examiner avec attention lorsqu'elles s'avéraient exactes._

_Les distinctions et médailles que le jeune policier avaient reçues au cours de ses courtes années dans les forces de police étaient incontestablement méritées et il enrageait encore aujourd'hui de constater que l'italien n'en avait jamais fait aucune mention ou ne s'en était jamais vanté devant ses collègues. Seule Abby, qui avait procédé à une recherche sur son parcours professionnel pour lui avant qu'il ne songe à lui proposer le poste de second de son équipe, connaissait ce détail._

_Mais lorsque Abby avait estimé que Kate et Tim devaient le savoir, il avait entendu Tony lui interdire de le leur révéler précisant qu'ils devaient se faire leur propre opinion à son sujet. De même, lorsque Ziva avait intégré l'équipe, elle s'était vantée d'avoir un dossier sur chaque membre de l'équipe, elle en avait énuméré le résumé mais sans mentionner toutes les distinctions qu'il avait reçues. N'y croyait-elle pas ou voulait-elle les minimiser ? Et là encore, Tony avait refusé de dévoiler leur importance._

_Il secoua la tête réalisant soudain que même le génie de l'informatique qu'était McGee n'avait jamais franchi le cap de consulter le dossier personnel de Tony. Il avait simplement forgé son opinion uniquement sur l'attitude de l'italien et s'était contenté des quelques informations qu'il distillait ici et là. Il s'était laissé aveugler par la facilité, il avait été bluffé par l'italien sans même sans rendre compte et aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il s'était mépris totalement sur celui qui avait été son instructeur, son mentor et son ami._

_Il soupira, lui aussi - dans une certaine mesure - avait négligé de tenir compte de certaines composantes de la personnalité de son second. Il était si prudent dans ses relations avec les autres depuis la disparition de sa femme et de sa fille - et ses trois divorces n'avaient fait qu'aggravé cette tendance - qu'il n'avait pas forcé l'italien à lui parler de son passé, à lui expliquer les raisons de ce jeu qu'il jouait, un jeu qui consistait à induire ses interlocuteurs en erreur à son sujet. La seule explication qu'il reçut un jour où il lui avait reproché de tromper un témoin devenu par la suite un suspect est que plus les gens le sous-estimaient, plus il avait de chances d'obtenir des informations._

_Et Tony l'avait regardé, un sourire ironique bien visible sur le visage. Il lui avait renvoyé que lui, l'ancien marine, était un handicapé de la parole et que cette attitude cachait certainement aussi quelque chose et que, dans la mesure où il ne voulait pas en parler, il n'avait aucune raison valable de le forcer à s'expliquer. Ce fut ainsi la seule fois où Gibbs chercha à comprendre ce que cachait son agent._

_Et il avait choisi finalement de ne pas approfondir plus la question en demandant à Abby des recherches plus poussées sur le passé de son bras droit et notamment sur son enfance et son adolescence. Les grandes lignes obtenues lors de son enquête précédant son embauche lui avaient à l'époque été suffisantes parce qu'elles montraient qu'il était intègre, compétent, loyal, obstiné et c'était tout ce qui lui avait importé pour lui proposer un poste._

_Ses réflexions stoppèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était revenu vers la maison et que l'heure avançait, il avait envie de prendre une bonne douche avant de rejoindre ses compagnons pour le dîner. Il rentra, salua Ducky qui sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau de boissons, lui annonça - sans s'arrêter - qu'il montait et s'élança dans l'escalier. Il gagna sa chambre mais, malgré lui, son pas ralentit lorsqu'il passa devant celle de Tony. Il savait que le jeune homme était toujours dans l'écurie, pourtant, il avait une furieuse envie de pousser la porte et de s'asseoir sur le lit, d'attendre son retour et de savourer sa présence quelques instants avant de se préparer pour le repas._

_Comme précédemment, il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le cœur lourd. Il réalisa soudain, en passant la porte, que ces quelques jours l'avaient entendu soupirer trop souvent, soupirer pour ce qu'il savait vouloir changer sans savoir s'il pourrait le modifier, soupirer pour ce qu'il espérait obtenir sans savoir s'il pourrait l'emporter. Il secoua la tête d'exaspération, seul DiNozzo pouvait l'obliger à revoir ses propres opinions et convictions. Il allait devoir définitivement se remettre en question afin de conquérir l'élu de son cœur. Et la bataille risquait d'être rude mais la victoire n'en serait que plus gratifiante… du moins l'espérait-il._

_Tandis que l'ancien marine vaquait à ses ablutions, Tony musardait encore dans l'écurie. Son entrevue avec McGee l'avait presque écœuré tant son ancien collègue avait cherché à obtenir son pardon pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit et non celle de l'italien. Et il avait résisté à l'envie de lui envoyer son poing à la figure, il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise de soi pour éviter que la discussion ne tourne au pugilat. L'outrecuidance de l'informaticien était par trop énervante, il se prenait parfois bien trop au sérieux._

_Oh, Tony connaissait le grand rêve de McGee : devenir le directeur du NCIS ou de toute autre agence gouvernementale et ce, avant l'âge de 40 ans. Il savait que l'informaticien pensait réussir cet exploit, après tout, Shepard était un ancien agent elle-même avant de devenir la directrice. Donc, selon la logique de McGee, il était tout à fait probable qu'il puisse lui aussi devenir directeur. Il avait simplement oublié qu'il avait commencé sa propre carrière à un âge plus avancé que celui de la directrice et qu'il était encore un peu trop 'vert' ou 'bleu' selon les avis._

_Il sourit tout seul à son jeu de mots, il avait tellement souvent appelé son collègue 'le bleu' lorsqu'il s'était joint à leur équipe. Il soupira, s'il avait réfléchi un peu plus, il aurait certainement refusé de l'intégrer à leur trio d'agents, Gibbs n'était pas enthousiaste à l'époque pour l'adjoindre à ses deux subordonnés. Peut être aurait-il dû y songer un peu plus et étudier mieux le comportement de l'informaticien. Il avait déjà décelé une grande propension à lui jeter à la figure ses deux diplômes si prestigieux selon lui, bien plus que celui qu'il avait en Education Physique._

_Il n'avait jamais expliqué à McGee que son diplôme exigeait des connaissances dans plus d'un domaine et qu'il aurait pu devenir professeur ou entraîneur professionnel. Il connaissait le corps humain aussi bien que Ducky, il savait soigné des blessures bénignes, stoppé des hémorragies, remis une épaule démise en place, réduit une fracture, fait des massages et tant d'autres choses encore. Il n'était pas l'ignorant que le jeune geek pensait qu'il était._

_De même, et comme il l'avait laissé sous entendre plus tôt à Gibbs, il pourrait rivaliser avec David sur un tapis. Il savait se battre à mains nues aussi bien qu'elle, même si ses techniques différaient, les arts martiaux qu'il avait pratiqués n'avaient rien en commun avec les siens mais n'en étaient pas moins efficaces. Et il avait été un élève doué dans ce domaine comme dans celui des armes. RIMA lui avait permis de s'évader de l'atmosphère pesante du domicile familial et il avait accepté le programme spécial réservé aux étudiants présentant des dispositions naturelles dans certaines disciplines. Et sans fausse modestie, Tony excellait dans le sport, les armes, la tactique, les premiers soins, la comédie._

_Il sourit en songeant que cette dernière lui avait permis d'être excellent dans les missions sous couverture qu'il avait assurées durant toutes ses années au sein de son unité spéciale et dans les différents postes de police qu'il avait fréquentés ainsi qu'au NCIS. Il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir su mener à terme chacune des missions confiées par ses supérieurs. A tel point que le FBI et la CIA avaient cherché à le recruter bien avant que Gibbs ne tente sa chance. Il avait travaillé avec un collègue de Fornell juste après avoir quitté Philly et avant d'infiltrer le clan Macaluso et de démanteler l'organisation mafieuse._

_Ah, c'était le bon temps même si risquer sa vie tous les jours était une gageure et qu'il avait passé bien des semaines dans un lit d'hôpital. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait fréquenté ces établissements plus souvent lorsqu'il était flic ou fédéral que durant les quelques années passées dans l'armée. Et il ne comptait pas les séjours effectués lorsqu'il était enfant et que son père l'avait tellement tabassé qu'il était en piteux état. Pas étonnant qu'il les détestait autant._

_Il soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui menaçaient de revenir en force et de gâcher le séjour de ses amis. McGee avait bien failli mettre un terme prématuré à ses quelques jours de retrouvailles inespérées. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le jeune homme gagner la manche, il entendait bien profiter au maximum de la présence de ses amis avant leur retour pour la capitale. Il savait bien que celui-ci était imminent maintenant que l'enquête était résolue._

_Malgré tout, il avait le pressentiment que le voyage serait quelque peu décalé, la météo était changeante à cette période de l'année et un orage semblait se préparer à s'abattre sur la ville. Il était venu dans l'écurie pour rassurer les chevaux et leur nervosité était un bon indicateur de changement brutal de temps. Il fallait songer à les surveiller cette nuit pour éviter qu'ils ne soient trop effrayés et ne se blessent en tentant de s'échapper. Il allait devoir suivre les informations météorologiques de très près._

_Il refit lentement le chemin inverse, jetant un œil à chaque stalle avant d'ouvrir le lourd battant et de sortir de l'écurie. Le ciel était couvert et gris, l'air était déjà chargé d'électricité présageant un orage. Il se hâta de regagner la maison, il restait quelques heures avant le déluge. Il gagna rapidement la cuisine, donna congé à la gouvernante avec instructions de regagner immédiatement son domicile. Il rejoignit Abby et Ducky dans le salon et s'étonna de l'absence de Gibbs._

_« Eh, vous deux, vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-il en s'installant sur le canapé aux côtés de la gothique._

_« Oui, Tony, ca va » répondit Abby en lui souriant. « Tout va bien pour les chevaux ? Tu leur as fait une visite prolongée » remarqua t-elle._

_« Ils vont bien mais ils sont nerveux, l'approche de l'orage leur fait cet effet » indiqua t-il._

_« L'orage ! » s'étonna Ducky. « Il va sans doute pleuvoir mais un orage est pour le moins improbable. »_

_« Du tout, Ducky, c'est la période » l'informa l'italien. « La pluie va bientôt tomber, le vent va se lever puis l'orage grondera. C'est un sacré spectacle à voir lorsque les éclairs illuminent le ciel. Il va falloir songer à prendre nos précautions, le courant risque d'être coupé. Je vais sortir les lampes à pétrole » annonça t-il en se levant._

_« Bonne idée, mon garçon » approuva le légiste. « Abigaïl et moi nous joignons à toi pour ces préparatifs » ajouta t-il en suivant Tony._

_Tous trois se rendirent dans la cuisine et Tony se dirigea vers une porte donnant accès à une pièce qui servait de garde manger. Les étagères installées de chaque côté étaient remplies de conserves et de bocaux, de produits ménagers et de tout ce qui était indispensable à l'entretien de la maison. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, s'empara de plusieurs lampes et revint sur ses pas. Il tendit deux des lampes à Ducky. Il prit ensuite un bidon de pétrole afin de recharger les lampes si nécessaire._

_« Comment ferons-nous pour préparer le repas si l'électricité est coupée ? » demanda le médecin._

_« Aucune importance, Ducky, la gazinière est mixte, électrique et gaz » indiqua Tony. « Nous pourrons donc avoir un repas chaud. Ma grand-mère avait le sens pratique et avait songé à ce détail. Mes hommes ont également un modèle semblable, aucun souci pour eux non plus et pour le reste de l'équipe. Et si besoin, il y a une cheminée et du bois au sec. »_

_« Bien, devons-nous prévoir autre chose ? » demanda Abby._

_« Nous allons devoir fermer les volets rapidement avant que le vent nous en empêche » dit Tony qui posa les lampes et indiqua à Ducky de faire de même._

_Tony vérifia ensuite le niveau de pétrole des lampes, sortit de petits paquets d'allumettes qu'il plaça à côté. Il entraîna ensuite ses amis vers le salon où Gibbs vint les rejoindre. Il s'avança jusqu'à une fenêtre et scruta le ciel menaçant._

_« Le temps se gâte » nota t-il en se tournant vers ses compagnons._

_« Oui, l'orage sera là dans quelques heures » lui apprit Tony._

_« Un orage ! » s'étonna t-il également tout comme Ducky un peu plus tôt._

_« Ils sont fréquents à cette période de l'année et ils sont parfois violents. Celui-ci promet de l'être. Je pense que votre vol de demain matin risque d'être annulé, Gibbs surtout si vous repartez avec un avion militaire. Renseigne-toi à la base avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. Il vaudrait mieux aussi économiser les batteries de vos portables et de vos ordinateurs, les recharger avant que l'électricité ne manque » conseilla l'italien. « Je ne prévois pas de mettre en route le groupe électrogène surtout durant un orage, prenons donc nos dispositions dès maintenant. »_

_« Ok, je préviens McGee et je joins la base » dit Gibbs en sortant son portable._

_« Je vais chercher mon téléphone et mon chargeur » déclara Abby. « Puis-je me permettre de faire de même pour toi, Duckman ? »_

_« Avec plaisir, ma chère » approuva le légiste. « Le chargeur est dans la table de nuit. »_

_Abby quitta le salon en courant, elle monta rapidement, pénétra dans la chambre de Ducky, nota qu'elle était en ordre, sourit et se dépêcha de prendre le chargeur. Elle ressortit, se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, s'empara de son portable et de son cordon, sortit et redescendit en chantonnant. Elle reprit la direction du salon où les hommes étaient occupés à fermer les volets, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien fixés._

_Elle brancha son téléphone sur une prise avant de faire de même avec celui que Ducky lui tendait. Gibbs lui remit également le sien avant que Tony ne l'imite. Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent, Gibbs pour s'occuper de la salle à manger et de la cuisine et Tony des autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois terminé de sécuriser le bas, ils montèrent à l'étage faire de même. Tony en profita pour se changer avant de redescendre._

_Les quatre amis se regroupèrent dans le salon, les lustres étaient allumés et Tony ouvrit un meuble révélant une chaîne HIFI, il alluma l'appareil, choisit un CD qu'il inséra dans le lecteur et une douce musique se fit bientôt entendre._

De la musique classique_ s'étonna intérieurement Gibbs. J_amais penser que Tony puisse aimer ce genre de musique, il est plutôt jazz d'habitude.

_« Un peu de douceur avant que le déluge ne se déchaîne » déclara Tony en refermant le meuble et en reprenant place auprès de la jeune femme._

_« Tu as des goûts plutôt larges en musique, DiNozzo » nota l'ancien marine en appuyant sa tête sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, il goutait pleinement la douce musique._

_« Du baroque au classique, du jazz au rock, du disco au metal, que sais-je encore, oui, Silverman, Tony a des goûts très, très éclectiques en matière de musique » commenta Abby. « Et c'est tant mieux parce qu'ils matchent les miens et c'est ce qui nous permettait de passer de bons moments en club, n'est ce pas, Tonyboy ? »_

_« Et contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser Ziva et Timothy, Tony n'est pas ignare en littérature non plus, il est plus intelligent qu'il ne leur a laissé croire et c'est une honte que de tels investigateurs n'aient pas deviné l'homme qui se cachait derrière cette image de clown » grogna Ducky, décidé à vanter les mérites méconnus du jeune homme._

_Ducky avait toujours été fasciné par la capacité de Tony de pirouetter d'une personnalité à l'autre, de se conformer aux attentes de ses interlocuteurs en un clin d'œil. Il savait qu'une bonne partie de cette capacité provenait sans doute de sa plus tendre enfance, il fallait de longues années de pratique pour parvenir à un tel degré de facilité dans le changement. Le légiste avait souvent comparé l'italien à un caméléon, il changeait de personnage comme l'animal changeait de couleur pour s'adapter à son environnement._

_« Tu es trop indulgent avec moi, Ducky » tenta de le contrer le jeune homme._

_« Que neni, tu oublies que je connais parfaitement ton QI, mon jeune ami et qu'il figurait dans ton dossier personnel. Il aurait suffi que Timothy y jette un œil pour le savoir » le contredit le médecin._

_« Oui, et tu ne leur as jamais parlé de tes diplômes non plus » s'exclama Abby avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. « Tu ne les as jamais lancés à la figure de Tim lorsqu'il parlait de son master du MIT, c'est vraiment dommage. Peut être aurait-il cessé de te prendre pour un idiot et t'aurait-il respecté un peu plus. »_

_« Abby, si mes diplômes étaient tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour obtenir le respect de McGee, sa valeur aurait été nulle pour moi. C'était ce que j'étais qui importait, pas ce que j'avais comme diplômes. Et puis, il était tellement fier des siens qu'il aurait été incorrect de mettre les miens en avant, il aurait pensé que je cherchais à l'éclipser » expliqua patiemment le jeune homme à son amie._

_« Tu peux être rabat-joie parfois, tu le sais » le taquina la gothique. « Et puis d'abord, deux maîtrises et un doctorat ne sont pas des diplômes au rabais et ils valent bien plus que ceux de Tim » gronda t-elle._

_« Assez parlé de tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant » la coupa Tony qui sentait l'intérêt de Gibbs s'aiguisait à chaque nouvelle information. « Il serait l'heure de songer à préparer notre repas, j'ai donné congé à Maria afin qu'elle regagne son domicile sans problème » annonça t-il en se levant._

_Les trois autres le suivirent et tous quatre décidèrent du menu après avoir inspecter le contenu du réfrigérateur et du congélateur. Et chacun s'attela à une tache pour finaliser le dîner. Lorsque chaque plat fut prêt, ils transportèrent le tout dans la salle à manger où Abby et Tony s'employèrent à mettre la table tandis que Gibbs s'occupait des boissons et que Ducky décida de changer le CD de musique qui s'était arrêté. Cette fois, le légiste choisit du jazz sans que son choix ne soit discuté._

_Bien que l'orage n'était pas encore proche, l'électricité faiblissait parfois sans pour autant s'éteindre totalement. Dès la fin du repas, Abby s'empressa de débrancher les portables et de les éteindre avant de les rendre à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Tony sortit quelques instants de la pièce et revint sans préciser la raison de son absence. Il commença à débarrasser la table avec l'aide de Gibbs, cette fois. Les deux hommes travaillèrent de concert tout en discutant à bâtons rompus avec Abby et Ducky._

_Une fois la vaisselle déposée dans la machine, Tony entreprit de préparer café et thé, disposa les tasses sur un plateau avec quelques gourmandises. Gibbs attendit patiemment avec lui que les boissons soient prêtes, s'empara des pots et suivit l'italien dans le salon où il les déposa sur la table avant de s'installer sur le divan auprès de Tony tandis que la jeune femme s'installait de l'autre côté, Ducky prit place dans l'un des fauteuils._

_« Partant pour un film ? » demanda soudain Tony._

_« Oh, oui, ça me rappellera nos soirées ciné » s'enthousiasma Abby._

_« Ducky, Gibbs, ca vous tente ? » questionna le jeune homme._

_« Va pour un tour, Tony » acquiesça l'ancien marine. « Mais pas de… »_

_« Je sais » le coupa l'italien. « Pas de comédie romantique, pas de film d'action spectaculaire, pas de film de guerre, pas d'horreur, pas de science fiction » énuméra t-il au grand amusement du légiste._

_« Ben, ca laisse plus grand-chose à voir, Bossman » soupira la gothique._

_« Je crois que j'ai ce qui lui conviendra » annonça Tony en se levant._

_Il éteignit la chaine HIFI puis farfouilla dans son impressionnante collection de films pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Depuis son installation à Dallas, il avait été si occupé qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de classer ses DVD par catégories comme lorsqu'il était à Washington. Il faudrait qu'il songe à le faire un de ses jours. Il ouvrit le boitier, plaça le disque dans le lecteur et alluma la télévision puis regagna sa place._

_Lorsque les premières images apparurent et que le générique débuta, Gibbs émit un grognement d'appréciation en reconnaissant le nom du film. Il avait eu l'occasion de le voir une fois et il avait bien aimé, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce film en particulier qu'il avait résolu l'affaire au cours de laquelle il avait rencontré l'agent Todd._

_« Savait que tu apprécierais celui-là » murmura Tony. « Même s'il me fait penser à Kate et à notre première rencontre à bord d'Air Force One » continua t-il un brin mélancolique._

_Le temps avait fait son office en adoucissant un peu, mais rien qu'un peu, la douleur de la perte de la jeune femme. La peine était quelquefois vive mais les souvenirs parvenaient aussi à éviter de l'oublier totalement. Elle avait été comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et leur rivalité l'avait stimulé, réjoui ou encore enragé parfois. Mais il avait apprécié de travailler avec elle. Et elle lui manquait cruellement selon les circonstances._

_Gibbs, sentant sans doute les émotions qui l'envahissaient, lui serra la main un court instant en signe de soutien avant de reporter toute son attention sur le film. Il avait conscience de l'effort que le jeune homme avait fait en choisissant ce film en particulier qui leur rappelait tant de choses au sujet de la jeune disparue. Il fit donc le maximum pour ne pas montrer sa propre réaction à Tony afin de ne pas le gêner._

_Presque au milieu de la projection, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité partielle car la télévision continuait de fonctionner._

_« Eh, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toujours en marche ? » s'étonna Abby._

_« Oh, elle est reliée à une batterie qui prend le relais en cas de coupure d'électricité » expliqua Tony._

_« Il n'y a que toi pour avoir songé à un tel détail à propos d'une télé » gloussa doucement Gibbs, amusé à cette idée._

_« A vrai dire, c'est Nonno qui y a pensé » indiqua Tony en se levant._

_Il alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux lampes à pétrole qu'il plaça dans la pièce afin de leur permettre d'y voir un peu plus et de regarder la fin du film sans souci. Lorsque le générique fut terminé, Tony éteignit le poste, débrancha la prise pour éviter tout incident._

_« L'un de vous veut boire quelque chose » proposa t-il en hôte soucieux du bien-être de ses invités._

_« Café » dit laconiquement Gibbs en esquissant un léger sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard entendu de l'italien._

_« Rien pour moi, mon cher garçon, je vais monter » annonça Ducky._

_« Je te suis, Duckyman » ajouta Abby. « Bye, Bossman, bye Tony » poursuivit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de chaque homme._

_Ils regardèrent leurs deux amis prendre leur lampe puis monter l'escalier avant de gagner la cuisine où Tony remplit une tasse qu'il tendit à Gibbs. Il se versa un verre de lait qui fit hausser les sourcils de son ex patron._

_« Quoi ? » grogna t-il en voyant l'expression de l'ancien marine._

_« Du lait, DiNozzo ! T'es plus un gamin. »_

_« Peut être mais de temps en temps, je le préfère au café » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Bon, sur ce, je suis l'exemple des autres et je vais me coucher. »_

_« Je termine et je fais de même » approuva Gibbs._

_Il regarda Tony laver son verre, le poser sur l'évier, s'emparer d'une lampe qu'il alluma ainsi que la seconde et s'éloigner vers l'escalier. Il le suivit des yeux avant de terminer son café. Il rinça la tasse et la déposa à côté du verre. Il jeta un regard circulaire avant de se saisir de la dernier lampe et de monter également. Un rai de lumière visible sous la porte de Tony attestait que l'italien n'était pas encore couché, il hésita un instant puis poursuivit son chemin._

_Il pénétra dans sa propre chambre, déposa la lampe sur la table de nuit et remarqua la petite boîte d'allumettes qui y était accrochée et secoua la tête, DiNozzo pensait vraiment à tout. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bains avant de se glisser dans son lit. La pluie qui menaçait depuis un moment s'abattit soudain et cogna avec force contre le volet accompagnée de vent. Il songea que DiNozzo avait encore raison, l'orage ne tarderait pas._

_Il tenta de se relaxer au maximum afin de parvenir à s'endormir et quelques minutes plus tard, sa respiration calme et lente indiquait qu'il avait rejoint Morphée malgré l'heure encore précoce, le réveil indiquait 22 heures._

_Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard lorsqu'un bruit insolite perça son sommeil. Il se redressa, écouta attentivement et ne parvenant pas à identifier le son, décida de se lever. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée, il ouvrit sa porte et constata en s'avançant dans le couloir que celle de la chambre de Tony était ouverte. Il fit encore quelques pas et stoppa net en voyant le jeune homme debout en train de se vêtir. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son pouls fit une embardée en contemplant le spectacle, Tony était inconscient de sa présence et ne se cachait pas._

_Lorsque l'italien fut habillé, Gibbs fit quelques pas en arrière puis reprit sa marche comme s'il venait d'arriver. Il héla Tony._

_« Eh, Tony, il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda t-il doucement._

_« Non, je vais simplement rejoindre les chevaux, je préfère être là-bas pour les rassurer » expliqua t-il en s'emparant d'un blouson._

_« Tu veux de la compagnie ? » proposa l'ancien marine sans réfléchir._

_Tony tourna la tête dans sa direction et la pencha sur le côté comme pour soupeser l'offre de Gibbs. Il se dirigea vers la porte, Jethro recula pour lui laisser le passage attendant anxieusement sa réponse._

_« Pas nécessaire » fit laconiquement Tony en descendant les marches, son ex boss sur ses talons._

_« Tu me laisses quelques minutes, je remonte m'habiller et je t'accompagne » déclara Gibbs prenant la seule décision qui convenait._

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il piqua un sprint, monta les marches deux par deux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau dans la cuisine et remarqua que Tony remplissait un thermos de café frais avant de remplir le second de… chocolat réalisa t-il à l'odeur. Puis le jeune homme prit quelques fruits qu'il déposa dans une poche plastique avant de la glisser dans un sac à dos avec les deux thermos._

_Une tasse de café fut poussée devant Gibbs avant que Tony ne se penche pour fermer ses boots et Gibbs, qui s'était déplacé, admira la vue qu'il avait en salivant. Il masqua sa réaction en portant la tasse à ses lèvres comme l'italien se redressait avant d'enfiler son blouson. Il déposa la tasse vide dans l'évier à côté de la casserole de lait qui y trempait. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Tony qui lui tendait un blouson qu'il passa en le remerciant._

_« Tiens, les piles sont neuves» dit-il à Gibbs en lui tendant deux puissantes torches et en passant le sac à dos sur son épaule. « Pas de lampe à pétrole dans l'écurie, trop de risque d'incendie en cas d'accident. Nous trouverons le reste là-bas. »_

_Les deux hommes sortirent dans la nuit, la pluie tombait toujours mais plus faiblement. Ils coururent rapidement et atteignirent la porte de l'écurie qu'ils ouvrirent suffisamment pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment et la refermer tout aussi vite sans effort. Tony guida Gibbs vers l'endroit qui leur servirait de refuge, une petite pièce servant de remise. Il déposa le sac, ressortit et fit un rapide tour des stalles, murmurant quelques mots à chaque bête tout en les caressant et les rassurant. Gibbs le regarda faire en le suivant lentement pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux._

_« Voilà, ils savent que je suis là et ils sont rassurés, l'orage ne va pas tarder mais ils seront moins enclins à s'affoler » précisa t-il en passant à la stalle suivante._

_Lorsque le dernier animal fut rassuré, Tony revint dans la remise, farfouilla quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, des couvertures. Il en étendit sur le sol en guise de matelas, déploya les autres pour les couvrir ainsi qu'une épaisse peau d'animal, du mouton si Gibbs jugeait correctement._

_« Désolé mais il n'y a pas de chauffage ici » l'informa Tony. « La chaleur humaine nous sera nécessaire pour éviter de grelotter. »_

_Puis sans attendre, il se déchaussa, s'étendit sur le lit improvisé, enleva son blouson qu'il plia pour lui servir d'oreiller et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Gibbs déglutit, il allait avoir la chance de 'dormir' avec Tony même si c'était en 'tout bien, tout honneur'. Il quitta ses chaussures, fit le tour de la couche, imita l'italien pour avoir un oreiller et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il s'allongea prudemment sans trop se rapprocher du jeune homme pour éviter de l'alarmer. Il faillit gémir lorsqu'il sentit Tony venir se blottir plus près de lui._

_« Chaleur » murmura t-il comme une excuse avant que sa respiration n'indique à Gibbs qu'il s'était endormi._

_L'ancien marine osait à peine respirer de peur de réaliser que c'était un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, seul et déçu. Il tourna la tête et sourit, il était presque au paradis et le geste que fit Tony ensuite renforça sa pensée. L'italien glissa plus près et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gibbs, poussant en même temps un soupir._

_Alors, Gibbs ne put résister plus longtemps, il déposa un baiser léger sur les cheveux bruns si doucement qu'il ressembla au baiser-papillon qu'il donnait à Kelly pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il appuya sa joue sur la chevelure, bougea légèrement pour avoir une position plus confortable. La nuit allait être longue pour lui, il espérait parvenir à profiter de quelques heures de sommeil mais avoir l'homme qu'il aimait allongé prés de lui allait avoir tendance à le maintenir éveillé._

_Finalement, ce fut une bonne heure plus tard qu'il glissa dans le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres et pleinement satisfait de la tournure prise par les évènements._

_**.***************.**_

_Que va-t-il donc se passer dans les prochaines heures ? Un tendre moment ou rien du tout… ?_

_Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant._

_A bientôt._


	21. Chapitre 20 : Action

Voilà, pour toutes celles qui ont souhaité voir les choses bouger, voici un chapitre de prémisses qui les satisfera sans doute tout en les laissant sur leur faim. Lentement mais sûrement, les relations se renouent entre nos deux hommes donc, ne brulons pas les étapes.

Bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour vos coms.

.

**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 20 : Action**_

_Ce fut bien trois heures plus tard que l'orage se fit entendre, la pluie s'intensifia et le tonnerre commença à gronder d'abord lentement tandis qu'il était encore loin puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ça qui réveilla l'ancien marine mais plutôt des gémissements. Reprenant totalement conscience, il réalisa tout d'abord que Tony avait changé de position durant les dernières heures et que c'était lui qui émettait ses plaintes._

_Il se redressa sur un coude et tendit l'autre main pour secouer doucement le jeune homme. Tony ne réagit pas à la secousse dans le sens que Gibbs attendait, il chercha à se soustraire à l'emprise de la main. Il cria soudain quelques mots indistincts, sa respiration se fit chaotique et laborieuse comme s'il avait des difficultés à respirer correctement._

_En un instant, Gibbs comprit que l'italien avait un cauchemar et que ce dernier devenait plus terrifiant de minute en minute. Il s'assit totalement et tenta à nouveau de réveiller son ami, il fallait qu'il le tire de ce mauvais rêve sans pour autant l'effrayer plus. Il recommença à le secouer d'abord doucement puis plus fermement. Voyant que sa tentative n'avait aucun succès, il utilisa une bonne vieille méthode qui avait toujours eu du succès._

_« DiNozzo » cria t-il soudain de sa voix de commande. « Temps de se réveiller. »_

_Il accompagna son ordre d'une tape sur la tête. Tony se figea durant quelques secondes sans pour autant réagir plus. Alors il réitéra son ordre et une nouvelle tape plus ferme._

_« Debout, Tony, plus l'heure de dormir » lança t-il plus fort pour couvrir le tonnerre._

_Cette fois, Tony sembla l'entendre, il tourna la tête vers la voix de Gibbs avant de montrer des signes de retour à la conscience. Il finit par ouvrir un œil puis l'autre mais son regard était flou indiquant qu'il était encore sous l'influence de son cauchemar. Et sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir et prenant totalement Gibbs par surprise, Tony fondit en larmes._

_La détresse de l'italien serra le cœur de l'ancien marine qui mit quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision. Il enveloppa le jeune homme dans ses bras et posa la tête brune sur son épaule, le berça tout en lui murmura des paroles de réconfort. Il entreprit également de lui caresser le dos afin de l'apaiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit Tony se détendre progressivement, les pleurs diminuer et le corps se relaxer._

_« Tu veux en parler » proposa Gibbs en faisant référence au cauchemar._

_« Non » dit simplement Tony sans élaborer._

_« Si tu en as envie plus tard, je suis là… du moins pour l'instant » offrit-il tout en continuant de prodiguer ses caresses._

_Lorsque Tony fut calmé, Gibbs desserra légèrement son étreinte et posa un léger baiser sur les cheveux bruns comme il le faisait pour Kelly après un gros chagrin. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'avait aucun sentiment paternel pour l'italien et le seul baiser qu'il souhaitait lui donner n'avait rien de comparable à celui que donnerait un père. Il avait bien plus envie de prendre possession de cette bouche que de poser un baiser sur la joue râpeuse de son ami._

_Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Tony tourna la tête à cet instant en même temps que Jethro amenant leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Alors, sur une impulsion qu'il ne put contrôler, Jethro posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony et quémanda l'autorisation d'entrer du bout de sa langue. Qui fut le plus surpris lorsque Tony ouvrit la bouche, aucun d'eux ne le sut et ne s'en soucia._

_Jethro prit aussitôt le contrôle du baiser, dévorant la bouche et goutant la saveur de l'italien. Tony encercla la taille de l'ancien marine de ses bras tandis que Gibbs posait une main sur le cou de Tony comme pour l'empêcher de s'écarter tandis que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux. Ce fut le besoin de respirer qui les força à mettre fin à leur baiser mais ne les sépara pas._

_Tony prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'écarter de façon à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien patron. Il le fixa durant une minute ou deux d'un air interrogateur et une incertitude clairement visible. Gibbs soupira avant d'esquisser un sourire et de caresser la joue de Tony d'un geste lent et sensuel avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres gonflées._

_« J'en avais envie depuis longtemps » avoua t-il d'une voix presque inaudible qui obligea Tony à tendre l'oreille. « J'aurais dû y céder bien plus tôt. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? » murmura Tony d'un ton incertain._

_« Peur de commettre un impair et de compromettre notre amitié si mon approche n'était pas la bienvenue » avoua l'ancien marine. « J'ignorais que tu pouvais avoir un penchant pour les hommes. »_

_« Tu as pourtant eu des doutes à plusieurs reprises, il me semble » dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils._

_Le jeune homme se souvenait de quelques regards curieux que Gibbs lui avait lancés lorsqu'il avait flirté discrètement avec des témoins mâles durant diverses enquêtes. Son patron n'avait rien dit mais avait continué à le regarder d'un air parfois perplexe durant les quelques jours suivants._

_« Vrai » confirma t-il. « Mais pas assez de preuves pour agir sans être certain de tout gâcher. »_

_« Tu as donc préféré laisser les choses en l'état ! Tu aurais pu me poser la question lorsque je flirtais durant certaines enquêtes, ta curiosité aurait été satisfaite » statua Tony._

_« Oui mais tu pouvais aussi m'envoyer balader » objecta Gibbs._

_« Ou j'aurais pu t'avouer que j'étais bi parce que je voulais que tu le saches » le contra Tony. « Il fut un temps où j'aurais été plus qu'heureux que tu sois au courant. »_

_« Et plus maintenant ? » demanda Gibbs dont le cœur se serra en attendant la réponse._

_« Tellement de choses se sont passées qui nous ont éloignés » soupira Tony. « La mort de Kate, l'arrivée de David, l'explosion, votre attitude à tous envers moi, mon départ » énuméra t-il. « Tout ça a contribué à me faire douter non seulement de ma place dans ton équipe mais dans ta vie aussi, Gibbs. Notre amitié a été mise à rude épreuve et mes sentiments ambigus à ton égard ont sérieusement été ébranlés. J'étais perdu et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir à cette époque. »_

_« Et je n'ai rien fait pour t'encourager à venir vers moi, n'est ce pas ? » nota Gibbs amer._

_Si seulement les deux hommes étaient plus enclins à exprimer leurs sentiments au lieu de les taire, ils seraient sans doute devenus amants depuis plusieurs années. Dans l'esprit de Gibbs, ils seraient aujourd'hui un 'vieux couple', ils avaient eu une connexion immédiate depuis leur première rencontre à Baltimore lorsque Tony l'avait plaqué au sol et que l'ancien marine avait plongé son regard dans deux prunelles émeraude qui le fixaient avec défi._

_« Tu as toujours eu le chic pour me faire douter de moi lorsque tu cherches à te protéger, Gibbs » déclara Tony d'un ton désabusé. « Tu sais comment décourager quelqu'un sans te préoccuper de savoir si tu ne heurtes pas ses sentiments et tu l'as fait à de nombreuses reprises avec moi. J'ai été trop souvent écarté de cette façon que j'ai fini par développer un très fort sens de la préservation depuis mon enfance, c'est devenu quasiment un instinct de survie si ancré en moi que je l'utilise sans même m'en rendre compte. »_

_« Oui, tu fuis dès que tu sens que tu perds le contrôle sur les relations que tu entretiens avec autrui » nota Gibbs qui avait compris la raison de la fuite de Tony._

_« Mieux vaut partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et ne causent plus de mal » dit Tony simplement. « Bon, je vais aller faire un tour et voir si les chevaux vont bien. »_

_« Oh, Tony, tu fuis encore » déclara l'ancien marine d'un ton triste._

_« Non mais je crois que l'heure ne se prête pas à de grandes confidences. »_

_« Tony, nous allons partir d'ici quelques heures et j'aurai voulu discuter de nos options » objecta Gibbs._

_« Nos options, Gibbs » s'étonna Tony. « Tu vis et travailles à Washington, je vis et travaille à Dallas et aucun de nous ne compte changer cet état de fait. Je ne crois pas en des relations de longue distance, elles meurent plus vite qu'elles ne devraient. »_

_« Je ne travaillerai pas toujours » souligna Gibbs en soupirant._

_« Allons, nous savons, toi et moi, que tu es un bourreau de travail que ce soit au NCIS ou chez toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que le mot repos veut vraiment dire » le contra l'italien._

_« Je pourrais tout de même te surprendre, Tony » objecta l'aîné. « Je suis capable de prendre quelques jours de congé… de temps en temps. »_

_« Oui deux ou trois jours à la fois et juste deux ou trois fois par an » le railla Tony en grimaçant. « Tu es et tu resteras un adepte du travail aussi longtemps que ton corps te permettra de le torturer. »_

_« S'il te plait, Tony, je voudrais que tu considères que je puisse devenir une présence permanente dans ta vie à compter de maintenant » déclara Jethro d'un ton si sérieux qu'il attira l'attention de Tony._

_« J'ai déjà étendu mon invitation à venir me rendre visite à Abby, Ducky et toi et je la maintiens. Aucune raison de douter de mes paroles, je t'assure » affirma le jeune homme tout aussi sérieux._

_« Oh, je ne faisais pas allusion à ça, je parlais de devenir plus qu'un simple ami » contra Jethro. « Je sais que tu entretiens une relation avec Cole, je vous ai surpris le soir de notre arrivée. Je sais que vos rapports sont de simple convenance, le rapprochement de deux solitudes et de deux êtres éprouvés par la vie. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui, Tony ou est ce vraiment un simple arrangement ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que nous sommes ensemble par convenance ? Tu es bien présomptueux » lança Tony en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Cole n'a pas fait une apparition depuis un bon moment, il a pris ses distances. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne te laisserai pas seul un seul instant avec un autre homme comme lui le fait » dit Gibbs d'un ton désapprobateur._

_« Est-ce à dire que tu n'aurais pas confiance en moi ? » accusa Tony._

_« Non, plutôt que je n'aurais pas confiance dans l'autre pour rester éloigné de toi » certifia Gibbs avec fermeté. « Bon sang, Tony, tu es une tentation pour la gente féminine aussi bien que masculine. Tu fais tourner bien des têtes lorsque tu te montres charmant et charmeur et tu le fais sans même t'en rendre compte. Parfois, tu le fais délibérément et parfois, tu le provoques sans effort. Tu ne laisses pas indifférent ceux qui te rencontrent, te croisent ou te côtoient. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle, tu m'as attiré dans tes filets dès l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés » expliqua l'ancien marine._

_« Tu as… Wouah ! » fit Tony incapable de trouver ses mots._

_L'italien détourna son regard de son compagnon, il tentait d'assimiler les aveux de son ancien patron. Cette discussion qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir ici et maintenant s'avérait pleine de surprises. Gibbs parvenait à aligner plus que des onomatopées et même s'il n'exprimait pas encore toutes ses pensées, il faisait l'effort de parler et le moins que Tony puisse faire était de l'écouter même si le lieu et le moment n'étaient pas des plus appropriés._

_Il soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage et sentant ses joues râpeuses, il grimaça. Il sentit une main se saisir de son menton et tourner sa tête vers la gauche là où Gibbs se tenait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, se prirent et se soudèrent durant quelques minutes. Puis il vit Jethro se pencher et s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche pour un baiser intense que Tony lui accorda sans même réfléchir. Il finit par s'écarter pour respirer et tenter de prendre un peu de distance._

_« Tony… ! » questionna Gibbs essayant de comprendre l'attitude de son compagnon._

_« Gibbs, je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre favorablement à tes attentes » débuta Tony d'un ton hésitant et mesuré. « Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, Cole et moi avons une relation et je ne suis pas du genre à courir deux lièvres à la fois. Euh… pas que je te compare à un lièvre mais je ne mène pas deux aventures en même temps, trop compliqué à gérer. Et je doute que nous puissions avoir une relation à distance. Je préfère en rester à une amitié, ce sera plus honnête que de faire des promesses que ni l'un, ni l'autre, nous ne pourrons tenir. »_

_« Tony, fais moi un peu confiance et laisse-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir et organiser quelque chose » implora t-il presque l'italien. « Je ne veux pas gâcher cette nouvelle chance que nous, oui nous avons ou pouvons avoir. Je… Oh, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce si difficile de trouver les mots justes quand il faut exprimer nos sentiments ? » s'exaspéra t-il totalement frustré._

_Il entendit Tony glousser légèrement et tourna la tête pour cacher son propre amusement. La situation ne prêtait pas forcément à rire mais l'italien avait toujours eu un don pour alléger une atmosphère pesante. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus et si les paroles ne venaient pas aisément, les actes seraient un bon substitut._

_« Très bien, essayons autrement » déclara t-il soudain. « Les actes sont aussi des preuves après tout. »_

_Et sur ce, il repoussa Tony sur le lit improvisé, colla son corps contre le sien, passa une jambe sur celles de Tony, une main se glissa sous les vêtements et caressa la peau nue. Il se pencha ensuite puis commença lentement et délibérément à embrasser l'italien, d'abord le visage en commençant par le front, les yeux, le bout du nez, le coin des lèvres, le menton, la mâchoire, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme._

_Il revint en arrière et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'italien et les caressa du bout de sa langue tout en les pressant jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche autorisant une exploration plus profonde. Les deux hommes étaient si concentrés qu'ils en avaient oublié l'orage qui grondait et les chevaux qui piaffaient un peu dans leurs boxes. Ce fut un hennissement plus puissant qui retenti par dessus le bruit du tonnerre qui ramena Tony à la réalité._

_Il pressa ses mains sur la poitrine de Gibbs et poussa obligeant l'homme à s'écarter. Leurs visages étaient rouges et leurs respirations haletantes, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et leurs corps tremblaient… de frustration et de désir mêlés. Tony respira profondément à plusieurs reprises tentant ainsi de reprendre contrôle de son corps… et de son esprit. Il se redressa, remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et se chaussa rapidement._

_« Je reviens » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vais voir si tout va bien. »_

_« Je t'attends, je ne vais nulle part » tenta de plaisanter l'ancien marine pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_Tony sourit légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans l'écurie. Il fit le tour des boxes, caressant et rassurant les bêtes qui hennirent de plaisir au contact des mains de l'homme. Un à un, les chevaux reçurent la visite de l'italien qui leur adressa quelques mots de réconfort avant de passer au suivant._

_Tout en agissant, il laissa son esprit revivre les dernières minutes. Il était à la fois confus et honteux. Il avait laissé Gibbs prendre le dessus et oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il n'était pas libre de s'engager dans une aventure amoureuse alors qu'il était déjà pourvu d'un partenaire. Même si leur relation était épisodique et non exclusive, il devait un certain respect à Cole qu'il n'entendait pas larguer pour se précipiter dans une histoire incertaine avec Gibbs._

_Comme il l'avait dit, l'ancien marine vivait loin d'ici et Tony n'était pas enclin à retourner vivre dans la capitale. Il s'était fait une place ici, la vie lui convenait et surtout, il avait retrouvé une paix de l'esprit qu'il avait perdu au contact de ses anciens collègues et de leurs incessantes insultes. Il était respecté par ses employés, par ses connaissances et par les membres de la communauté en partie pour celui qu'il était et en partie pour ce qu'il représentait._

_Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, certaines personnes le fréquentaient parce qu'il était riche, il le savait mais d'autres le faisaient parce qu'elles le voulaient et l'appréciaient et c'était celles-là qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir. Il ignorait si Gibbs serait enclin à envisager de quitter Washington, sa maison, ses souvenirs, ses 'filles' pour s'expatrier au Texas, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il savait que l'ancien marine ne retournerait jamais à Stillwater autrement que pour quelques visites à son père mais s'installer ici n'était certainement dans ses projets._

_Tandis que Tony faisait son tour et ruminait, Jethro remit de l'ordre dans le lit provisoire. Il attrapa le sac que Tony avait rempli et sortit le thermos de café et celui de chocolat. Une bonne tasse serait la bienvenue pour affronter le reste de la nuit. Il savait qu'il avait pris un risque en se dévoilant mais il ne pouvait pas repartir sans avoir tenté sa chance. Il ne voulait pas laisser planer un doute sur ses intentions envers 'son' italien._

_Il avait réalisé que les relations entre Tony et Cole étaient plus un arrangement que de l'amour véritable. Les deux hommes étaient meurtris lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient uni leurs âmes et leurs corps dans l'intention de guérir. Il avait observé leurs comportements, analysé leurs gestes et même si la tendresse était palpable, Gibbs savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour._

_Ce que lui ressentait pour l'italien était bien plus que de la tendresse, c'était plus fort, plus intense, plus puissant, plus dévorant. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'attirance, de l'envie ou du désir, c'était bien plus. C'était présent depuis leur première rencontre et cette fulgurante attirance qu'il avait ressentie l'avait tellement effrayé qu'il l'avait enfouie. Il avait laissé sa peur prendre le dessus sur la raison. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que ce nouveau sentiment était plus fort que celui qu'il avait partagé avec Shannon._

_Il ne savait pas alors que des évènements particuliers renforcerait ses liens avec Tony lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir travailler avec lui. Il avait supposé à tort que sa volonté seule lui épargnerait de tomber dans un piège vicieux, celui de côtoyer jour après jour une personne dont il était épris. Il avait déjà donné à deux reprises et chaque fois, cela s'était terminé plutôt mal. Son second mariage avait capoté et sa relation avec sa collègue d'alors, Jenny Shepard s'était terminé dans les larmes pour elle._

_Il voulait voir Tony chaque jour, il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas lui accorder plus. Durant plusieurs années, il avait réussi à se maîtriser et le constant besoin de l'italien de flirter avec toutes les femmes qu'il croisait l'avait bien aidé. Il était jaloux mais il parvenait à cacher la vraie raison à l'intéressé et même à son entourage. Abby n'avait jamais rien soupçonné, pas plus que Ducky d'ailleurs et c'était tout ce qui importait._

_Maintenant, il allait devoir choisir vite et bien ce qu'il voulait. Il avait laissé sa culpabilité le ronger trop longtemps. Sa femme et sa fille étaient mortes depuis des années et ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait fini par le comprendre. Il avait tenté de replacer Shannon avec trois substituts qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville et ses trois unions s'étaient soldées par des divorces pour cette raison._

_Il se souvint d'une conversation avec Ducky que les deux amis avaient eue peu de temps après son dernier divorce._

« Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour être marié, Ducky » avait-il dit en soupirant.

« Sans doute que ces trois femmes n'étaient pas ce que ton corps voulait » suggéra l'écossais en souriant.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? » demanda t-il curieux de voir où l'esprit de son aîné allait le conduire.

« Peut être devrais tu envisager de penser autrement, tu as peut être choisi le mauvais sexe et un homme qui ne pourrait rivaliser avec ces rousses serait ce qui pourrait t'arriver de mieux. »

_Il avait ri et réprimandé son vieil ami pour son esprit mal placé mais Ducky l'avait regardé d'un air sérieux. Il avait eu du mal à soutenir son regard tout en se demandant si le légiste connaissait ou soupçonnait son penchant pour les hommes. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de sa sexualité avec l'écossais, trop pudique pour en discuter autrement qu'au cours d'une consultation médicale._

_Il termina sa tasse et la posa sur le sol, tendant l'oreille pour deviner si l'italien avait terminé sa ronde. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, une accalmie passagère de l'orage lui permit de percevoir les pas revenant vers la remise. Il s'installa donc le plus confortablement en attendant que l'objet de toutes ses pensées franchisse le seuil de la pièce et vienne de nouveau s'allonger auprès de lui._

_Tony finit par revenir vers la remise, il ouvrit la porte et constata que Gibbs était toujours éveillé, allongé et les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Il tourna la tête lorsque Tony entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Il lui sourit et tapota le lit pour l'inviter à le rejoindre tout en réalisant ce que ce geste avait d'intime. Et pour dissiper la gêne qu'il ressentait soudain, il se redressa et s'empara du thermos de chocolat et versa une tasse pour son compagnon._

_Tony se déchaussa, s'assit en tailleur sur la couche, il accepta le mug et sirota quelques gorgées tout en dévisageant son ex patron tendant de deviner ses pensées. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que, tout comme lui, Gibbs avait dû profiter de son absence pour réfléchir et mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il termina sa tasse, se pencha par-dessus Jethro pour la déposer à côté des thermos. La chaleur du corps de l'ancien marine était attirante et il choisit d'y céder sans arrière pensée._

_Il se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures et se blottit contre le corps chaud, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gibbs et ferma les yeux. Il leur restait quelques courtes heures avant que le jour se lève et que tout le monde se réunisse pour un bref briefing avant de parcourir le domaine pour constater les dégâts tandis que l'équipe quitterait Dallas. Il voulait savourer ces derniers instants sans se torturer les méninges sur ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver. Il prenait désormais ce que chaque jour lui apportait avec gratitude._

_« Les chevaux vont bien ? » demanda soudain l'ancien marine._

_« Serais pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne crois pas » ironisa l'italien._

_La réponse qu'il obtint n'aurait pas dû le surprendre et la tape sur la tête était somme toute légère._

_« DiNozzo ! » gronda Gibbs._

_« Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je les laisserais si l'un d'eux était blessé ou effrayé au point de faire peur à ses compagnons » s'indigna Tony._

_« Je n'imagine pas un seul instant que tu sois aussi inconséquent, Tony. C'était juste une remarque pour engager la conversation, c'est tout. »_

_« Tu as parfois une drôle de façon de le faire, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? » répliqua Tony tout en baillant._

_« Essaie de dormir, il reste peu de temps avant le lever du jour » conseilla Jethro en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures._

_Tony se blottit à nouveau plus près et finit par se rendormir rapidement. Sa respiration lente et calme indiqua à son compagnon qu'il avait cédé au sommeil et il sourit. L'italien avait repris sa position contre lui sans appréhension malgré leur ébat. Il respira profondément pour chasser la tension qui l'habitait et écouta la pluie tomber avec force au dehors. L'orage grondait toujours et le tonnerre éclatait par intermittence avec force mais Tony ne se réveilla pas._

_La chaleur du corps de Tony contre lui et le parfum de ses cheveux l'accompagnèrent lorsque l'ancien marine succomba de fatigue sans même s'en rendre compte. Durant son sommeil, il rêva de ses filles, il les revit rire aux éclats devant les facéties de Kelly, pleurer devant un film triste, s'indigner pour une peccadille, se révolter pour une injustice, se fâcher pour une bêtise, se liguer contre lui pour obtenir son accord, se moquer de ses dîners ratés, admirer ses travaux de menuiserie, l'aider à orner le sapin, s'éclater durant une bataille de boules de neige._

_Il avait eu la chance de connaître tant de bons moments avec elles malgré ses fréquents déploiements, il avait chéri tous ses instants et les avait emportés avec lui à chaque fois. Il avait écouté les cassettes de Kelly des centaines de fois, elles l'avaient aidé à traverser les plus dures épreuves de ses missions guerrières. Il avait tant de fois regretté de les laisser seules pour faire son devoir que sa culpabilité à l'annonce de leurs morts avait primé sur tout autre sentiment durant plusieurs mois._

_Sa quête de leur assassin l'avait à peine effacée et il ne pouvait pénétrer dans leur chambre sans sentir son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il croyait qu'il finirait pas avoir une attaque cardiaque qui le libérerait de sa souffrance. Il avait fini par fermer définitivement la porte de la pièce de Kelly et par abandonner le lit conjugal au profit du divan. Il avait détruit le bateau qu'il avait commencé parce que sa fille avait participé au ponçage et qu'il ne pouvait y toucher sans se souvenir et pleurer._

_Il s'agita dans son sommeil et ses mouvements dérangèrent Tony qui grogna et bougea, lui tournant le dos. L'italien ne se réveilla pas pour autant et Gibbs, privé du contact, reprit brièvement conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et constatant la nouvelle position du jeune homme, il se mit sur le côté et se colla contre son compagnon. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de l'italien et posa sa main sur l'estomac, cala sa tête contre le cou. Il se rendormit rapidement et son esprit le ramena vers son rêve._

_Il voyait sa femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, une couronne de fleurs blanches dans les cheveux. Elle lui souriait et l'appelait d'un geste de la main l'invitant à la suivre. Elle s'installa contre un arbre et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il la suivit sans réfléchir et la contempla, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il contenait à grand peine._

_« Jethro, je suis heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de te parler une dernière fois » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. « Durant notre vie commune, tu m'as donné tant de joie et de bonheur que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce qui nous est arrivé. Ton devoir envers ton pays a été une part de l'homme que tu étais et que j'ai aimé, tu ne dois pas regretter de nous avoir laissé durant ces longues périodes mais plutôt chérir tous ces moments partagés ensemble. »_

_« Je voudrais tant revivre tout cela » avoua t-il dans un soupir._

_« Mais tu ne serais pas auprès de l'homme que tu aimes si nous étions toujours présentes dans ta vie » objecta t-elle avec un sourire. « Il semble que tu as enfin trouvé l'autre moitié de ton âme, Tony est quelqu'un de bien, il t'aime depuis longtemps mais a renoncé à te conquérir parce que tu ne lui as jamais laissé deviner ton amour pour lui. Il est temps que tu nous laisses partir, Jethro. Il est temps que ton cœur s'ouvre à un nouvel amour sans que tu le caches. Garde en mémoire nos souvenirs et laisse dormir le passé en paix. »_

_« Tu n'es pas choquée que ce soit un homme ? » s'étonna t-il._

_« L'amour ne se préoccupe pas du genre de la personne aimée, Jethro » répliqua t-elle en riant. « Ce sont ses qualités qui nous attirent et nous attachent à elle. Tony est quelqu'un de bien, il mérite d'être aimé bien plus que n'importe qui. »_

_« Je ne suis pas certain d'être le mieux placé pour lui donner ce qu'il attend de l'amour » plaida t-il._

_« Il a souffert du manque d'amour parental depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'a jamais eu de mère qui le berce ou le cajole lorsqu'il se blessait en jouant. Il n'a jamais reçu de baiser sur la joue pour l'aider à s'endormir le soir. Il n'a jamais su faire assez confiance pour laisser quiconque l'approcher de trop près. Il a fui les relations envahissantes par peur de ne pas savoir y répondre » expliqua t-elle patiemment, « Ca ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il est incapable d'aimer, Jethro. Il attend que tu lui montres qu'il vaut la peine de faire un effort pour le conquérir, qu'il peut faire le bonheur d'un autre être, qu'il peut être aimé en retour. A toi de décider si tu es prêt à prendre le risque et d'aller vers lui. Il ne fera pas le premier pas, Jethro, il estime qu'il n'est pas fait pour être aimé, il a été rejeté durant toute sa vie par tous ceux qu'il a aimés. Il préférera passer sa vie dans un simulacre d'amour plutôt que de souffrir d'être repoussé à nouveau. »_

_« Comment peux tu connaître tant de choses sur lui, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? » s'étonna t-il._

_« Lui, non mais sa mère est une femme charmante qui a aussi souffert que son fils » révéla t-elle. « Fonce, Marine et soyez heureux tous les deux. »_

_« J'ignore si je pourrais combler son vœu, j'ai été incapable d'aimer les trois femmes que j'ai épousées après toi » déclara t-il penaud._

_« Jethro, je ne te savais pas lâche ! » gronda t-elle. « Puisse en toi la force de combattre tes peurs et fonce. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je peux te l'assurer. »_

_« Comment peux tu affirmer ça avec autant de conviction ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Parce que je sais certaines choses que tu n'es pas sensé connaître » répondit-elle en riant. « Je suis sérieuse, Jethro. Va vers lui et prouve lui qu'il est celui que ton cœur veut et soyez heureux pour les prochaines décennies. Vous avez ma bénédiction et celle de Kelly » ajouta t-elle en désignant la fillette qui venait vers eux._

_« Hello, Pa » fit la gamine en se jetant dans les bras de son père. « Ma a raison, tu sais. J'aime bien Tony, il est gentil et surtout, il t'aime très fort, aussi fort que Ma et moi. Il a besoin d'être aimé et tu es celui qu'il aime. »_

_« Depuis quand ma princesse est-elle devenue aussi intelligente ? » demanda t-il en lui caressant les cheveux et en la dévorant des yeux._

_« Je sais ce que c'est que l'amour et c'est pas parce que tu aimes un homme que tu n'es plus mon papa » déclara la gamine avec sérieux et aplomb._

_« Va maintenant et fais en sorte que votre vie soit aussi heureuse que la notre » ordonna Shannon._

_Elle se leva, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Kelly lui entoura la taille de ses petits bras avant de lui indiquer de se baisser pour lui déposer deux bisous sonores sur les joues. Puis les deux femmes le regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner et de disparaître après quelques mètres._

_Il resta là à regarder l'endroit tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il savait qu'il ne les reverrait qu'au jour de sa mort. Elles venaient de le libérer d'un poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis leur mort. Il se sentait plus léger et plus serein que jamais. Il avait désormais le droit de penser à son propre bonheur sans se sentir mesquin et sans penser trahir sa femme._

_Il se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques minutes à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il prit quelques profondes respirations pour se calmer avant d'oser bouger lentement sans risquer d'éveiller son homme._

_''Son homme'' ! Il sourit en répétant le mot, il pouvait désormais penser à Tony de cette façon. Il espérait simplement que Shannon était sincère et ne s'était pas trompée._

_Il se dressa sur un coude et grâce à la faible clarté qui filtrait par la petite fenêtre, il contempla l'italien qui dormait toujours et attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux pour l'embrasser encore et encore._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Le prochain chapitre est en bonne voie. J'espère le poster plus rapidement que celui-ci mais le travail et un problème de santé m'ont éloigné de mon PC ces derniers temps._


	22. Chapitre 21 : Irritation

Après quelques semaines difficiles, me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant. C'est le plus long écrit à ce stade de l'histoire mais je ne savais pas où le couper et je ne voulais pas faire de coupure abrupte donc je vous le livre tel quel.

Même si la mise à jour prend du temps, soyez assurées que je ne laisserais pas cette histoire sans fin. Simplement, parfois, l'inspiration manque même si je sais depuis le début comment se terminera l'histoire. Le début et la fin sont les deux choses que j'ai en tête lorsque je commence à écrire et l'entre deux est quelquefois plus difficile à cerner.

Merci à celles qui me laissent un com et bienvenue à celles qui ont rejoint mon cercle de lectrices.

Bonne lecture et vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés.

.

.

**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 21 : Irritation**_

_Le soleil perçant par la fenêtre réveilla Tony qui mit deux minutes à reprendre pied dans la réalité et sourit en sentant un corps chaud contre son dos, un souffle dans son cou et une main posée sur son estomac. Gibbs avait choisi de se rapprocher durant la nuit et de s'approprier, d'une certaine façon semblait-il, le corps qu'il convoitait._

_Il savoura durant plusieurs minutes l'étreinte de l'ancien marine avant de se dégager le plus doucement possible tout en sachant qu'il dérangerait certainement son ancien patron. Il avait à peine réussi à se glisser vers l'autre bord de leur couche provisoire lorsqu'il entendit Gibbs soupirer et grogner, signe évident qu'il revenait à la conscience. Il regarda l'homme un court instant et le vit froncer les sourcils tandis que sa main partait à la recherche de quelque chose… ou plutôt de quelqu'un._

_Lorsque sa main cogna contre la cuisse de Tony, Gibbs sourit et soupira en constatant sa présence. Il avait craint que son compagnon ne s'éloigne en réalisant qu'il avait profité de son sommeil pour se rapprocher et l'étreindre. Même si Tony s'était dégagé, il était toujours près de lui et c'était un bon signe, signe qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas souhaité tout simplement fuir. Il espérait que cela augurait que leur relation pouvait évoluer vers quelque chose de plus proche, voire intime._

_Finalement, Gibbs ouvrit les yeux et rencontra aussitôt deux prunelles vertes qui l'observaient avec attention. Il sourit sans retenue, de ce sourire si rare et si particulier qu'il réchauffait à chaque fois le cœur de son destinataire. Tony ne fit pas exception à la règle et lui sourit en retour, lui aussi d'un sourire sincère et réel et non un de ceux qu'il réservait généralement à ceux qu'il n'appréciait que modérément._

_« Je vais aller m'occuper des chevaux » dit soudain Tony rompant le contact visuel entre eux. « Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien pour eux avant de rentrer prendre un bon petit déjeuner et de discuter avec mes gars. »_

_« Besoin d'aide avec les bêtes ? » proposa l'ancien marine. « Je peux les panser ou les brosser, nettoyer les stalles, le travail sera deux fois moins long ainsi. »_

_« Si tu te sens l'âme d'un palefrenier, libre à toi de me prêter main forte » railla l'italien avec une once de moquerie malgré tout dans la voix._

_Gibbs se redressa, enfila ses boots, farfouilla dans le sac à la recherche des fruits, il sortit deux pommes, en tendit une à Tony avant de servir un chocolat pour le jeune homme et un café pour lui. Les deux hommes prirent le temps de savourer ces quelques instants de calme et de complicité avant de travailler de concert pour ranger le lit improvisé et d'aller s'occuper des chevaux. Tony lui montra l'endroit où il pourrait trouver le matériel nécessaire et l'endroit où le foin était entreposé._

_Durant deux bonnes heures, les deux hommes passèrent de stalle en stalle, brossèrent les robes des chevaux tout en leur parlant afin de les rassurer, de remplir les mangeoires et de veiller à les fournir en eau fraîche. Alors que Gibbs sortait d'une stalle qu'il referma doucement, il s'approcha de celle occupée par Tony silencieusement. Il observa le jeune homme durant une ou deux minutes, réalisa qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'être dans son élément comme l'avait souligné Abby quelques jours plus tôt._

_Il écouta également la voix qu'il aimait 'discuter' avec l'animal même si la conversation avait lieu dans un seul sens. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua que Tony s'exprimait en italien, ce qui semblait plutôt curieux mais les sonorités mélodieuses semblait retenir l'attention de l'animal qui restait tranquille et laissait son maître lui prodiguait les soins sans broncher. Les mains du jeune homme caressaient la robe soyeuse de l'étalon avec tendresse et Gibbs souhaita soudain qu'elles s'activent ainsi sur sa propre peau._

_Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Tony l'interpella en refermant la porte de la stalle en lui posant une main sur le bras pour attirer son attention._

_« Eh, ça va ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oui » répondit rapidement l'ancien marine en portant son regard sur Tony. « Je… je me disais qu'il était curieux que tu leur parles en italien » ajouta t-il pour expliquer son absence de réaction._

_« Oh ! L'italien est une langue qui convient à certaines bêtes comme l'allemand convient pour donner des ordres aux chiens » expliqua Tony. « Tu as terminé ? » questionna t-il._

_« Oui, paille, nourriture et eau fraiches pour ces messieurs, j'ai rangé également mes outils » déclara Gibbs en souriant._

_« Bon travail » approuva Tony en se dirigeant vers la remise pour ranger sa fourche. « Il est temps d'aller voir si les autres sont déjà debout, prendre une bonne douche et préparer un petit déjeuner pour tous. »_

_« Oui, je suis prêt à dévorer à belles dents » plaisanta Gibbs. « Et pour une fois, je suis celui qui le dit » termina t-il en riant franchement._

_Tony le regarda et secoua la tête, les yeux rieurs et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était sidéré de voir le changement radical de l'attitude de l'ancien marine envers lui. Ces quelques jours loin de son équipe avaient semblé lui faire du bien et il était plus enclin à se laisser aller à exprimer ses émotions bien plus facilement que l'italien ne l'avait jamais vu faire durant les quelques années de leur collaboration._

_Tony l'invita d'un geste de la main à le suivre vers la porte de l'écurie qu'il ouvrit avec un peu d'appréhension. Les orages violents comme celui qu'ils avaient eu cette nuit étaient toujours porteurs de dégâts matériels et autres. Et ce ne fut donc pas sans surprise qu'il constata que des branches d'arbres, heureusement peu nombreuses et peu énormes, avaient été arrachées par la tempête. Il savait qu'il était également probable que les routes soient inondées et impraticables durant au moins les deux prochains jours._

_« Hum, semblerait que ton ranch ait souffert de la tempête » remarqua Gibbs en rejoignant l'italien et en promenant son regard tout autour de lui._

_« Oui, c'est souvent le cas lorsque l'orage est aussi violent que cette nuit. Gibbs, je crois que tu devrais contacter la base, le personnel est souvent réquisitionné pour déblayer les routes et aider la population en détresse, il complète la main d'œuvre apportée par les pompiers, la police et tout le personnel des institutions officielles. Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Washington aujourd'hui. Mon hélico sera à la disposition de la ville pour évacuer les blessés réfugiés sur les toits des maisons inondées. Je ne serais pas en mesure de le dérouter pour vous acheminer vers Austin, l'aéroport de Dallas est certainement fermé depuis cette nuit à tout trafic aérien. »_

_« Je vais appeler la base et suivant les infos que j'aurais, je contacterai Shepard. Elle ne sera certainement pas enchantée mais elle ne pourra pas mettre ce retard sur mon compte, cette fois-ci. »_

_Le trajet fut court jusqu'à la demeure car, cette fois, ils ne luttaient ni contre le vent, ni contre la pluie. L'air était frais mais pas vraiment froid et la courte marche les réchauffa. Ils pénétrèrent aussi doucement que possible dans la maison pour éviter de déranger les éventuels dormeurs mais le bruit provenant de la cuisine les renseigna sur le sort de leurs amis. Une fois les chaussures retirées, les deux hommes prirent le chemin de la pièce d'où sortaient des effluves qui titillaient les narines de l'ancien marine et firent gronder son estomac._

_Abby et Ducky étaient tous deux affairer à préparer le petit déjeuner et ce fut le légiste qui les remarqua le premier faisant face à la porte._

_« Bonjour, Anthony, Jethro » les salua t-il attirant l'attention d'Abby par la même occasion._

_« Salut, Doc » dit Tony en souriant au vieil homme._

_« Ducky » fut la simple réponse qu'offrit Jethro._

_« Bossman, Tonyboy » les accueillit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Ducky et moi nous demandions où vous étiez passés. Ducky m'a dit que l'orage avait été violent mais comme j'avais mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose. Et lorsque j'ai cogné à vos portes sans obtenir de réponse et que je me suis permise de rentrer, j'ai vu les lits défaits mais personne. Je suis descendue en vous appelant sans vous trouver. C'est Duckman qui m'a dit que vous étiez probablement sortis. Où avez-vous passé la nuit ? » babilla la gothique avant de reprendre finalement son souffle._

_« Bonjour, Abs. Nous étions à l'écurie cette nuit pour rassurer les chevaux et leur éviter de paniquer, ils auraient pu briser leur box pour tenter de s'échapper » lui expliqua Tony. « Gibbs a tenu à m'accompagner malgré mon refus. »_

_« Tout s'est bien passé, j'imagine » s'enquit doucement Ducky en examinant attentivement les deux hommes._

_« Oui, ma présence a évité qu'ils s'affolent » répondit Tony en s'avançant vers le réfrigérateur pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange._

_« C'est ce que nous avons supposé lorsque personne ne s'est présenté en courant pour nous annoncer une catastrophe » renchérit le légiste._

_« Mon équipe se charge de l'écurie principale, celle où sont les chevaux que nous entrainons pour mes clients ou amis, c'est pour cette raison que celle-ci était sous ma responsabilité, ce qui est en fin de compte logique puisqu'elle contient mes propres chevaux » expliqua Tony pour le bénéfice de son amie qu'il ne voulait pas voir spéculer plus sur leur absence._

_« Le petit déjeuner est prêt » indiqua soudain la jeune femme qui avait continué à travailler tout en discutant._

_« Ok, Abby et moi nous chargeons de mettre la table et vous, messieurs, avez le temps d'aller vous doucher. Nous maintenons le tout au chaud. Allez, ouste, dépêchez-vous » dit Ducky tout en les poussant vers l'entrée d'un geste de la main._

_Gibbs et Tony échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'obéir à l'amicale proposition. Ils s'élancèrent de concert dans l'escalier grimpant les marches deux à deux avant de se diriger chacun vers sa chambre. Abby et Ducky les virent partir avant de se regarder, Abby souriait et Ducky avait les sourcils levés et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne firent de commentaires mais chacun avait une idée en tête qui ne se laisserait pas chasser aussi facilement._

_Abby n'avait jamais soupçonné la bisexualité de Tony jusqu'à ces derniers jours et elle ne connaissait pas les tendances de Gibbs mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux hommes sans définir exactement quoi. Elle était frustrée et en même temps désolée car d'ici quelques heures ou un jour au plus, elle serait partie et ne pourrait donc mettre ses maigres talents de détective au service de sa curiosité._

_Ducky, quant à lui, avait une bien meilleure idée de la situation. Sa longue amitié avec Jethro l'avait amené à découvrir un jour que son ami était bisexuel mais avait toujours privilégié son hétérosexualité. Il savait également que l'ancien marine avait vite été attiré par le jeune italien, juste quelques mois après l'arrivée de Tony dans l'équipe mais sans tenter de modifier les choses._

_Il eut la confirmation d'un changement radical lorsque le jeune homme contracta la peste pneumonique. Voir Jethro se débattre entre son désir d'être auprès du jeune homme et son envie de faire payer l'auteur de cette horreur lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'amour que son ami ressentait envers Tony, amour qu'il tenta de nier catégoriquement lorsque le légiste lui en toucha deux mots._

_L'arrivée de Ziva au sein de l'équipe brouilla encore plus les cartes car la jeune israélienne ne fit pas mystère de son attirance pour le bel italien même si ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses avances. Cette découverte rendit donc Jethro particulièrement irritable, encore plus déterminé à cacher ses sentiments véritables pour Tony. Et sans logique, il en rendit responsable le seul être qui ne pouvait l'être : Tony._

_Aussi, voir aujourd'hui, les deux hommes s'être rapprochés ainsi et voir renaître cette entente qui avait existé entre eux réchauffait le cœur du vieil homme. Il souhaitait plus que tout qu'ils trouvent enfin en eux le courage de s'ouvrir à l'autre et de connaître le bonheur qu'ils avaient le droit de vivre plus que n'importe qui d'autre._

_Ce fut sur ses pensées que le légiste accompagna Abby pour préparer la table et déposer les mets de leur festin. Les deux amis s'installèrent et devisèrent agréablement en attendant le retour de leurs deux compagnons qui ne tardèrent pas à descendre de concert et pour une fois, Tony était en tête et Jethro le suivait légèrement en retrait et sur la gauche. Ducky sourit en reconnaissant la configuration inverse que les deux hommes adoptaient lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, l'ancien marine devant et Tony derrière._

_Tout le monde discuta des conséquences possibles de la tempête de la nuit précédente et Tony leur donna les informations communiquées un peu plus tôt à Gibbs. Abby sourit en pensant qu'elle pourrait sans doute encore rester un ou deux jours de plus. Elle aurait ainsi l'occasion d'observer plus attentivement ces deux hommes ensemble, voir si la nouvelle dynamique avait des chances de converger vers quelque chose de durable, sinon permanent._

_Elle avait un manque depuis le départ de Tony, revoir la complicité qui unissait alors les deux collègues devenus amis et que la mort de Kate avait ébranlée. Et soudain, une évidence se fit jour dans son esprit ; l'arrivée de l'Officier du Mossad avait modifié cette belle entente et la directrice en l'introduisant dans leur équipe avait sans doute espéré y gagner quelque chose qu'elle convoitait : Gibbs lui-même._

_Elle réalisa alors que tous les signes étaient là, devant ses yeux, mais qu'elle les avait délibérément ignorés. Madame avait jeté la jeune femme dans les pattes de l'italien pour briser le lien très fort qui existait entre Tony et Gibbs lui laissant le champ libre pour tenter de reconquérir son ancien amant. Abby se mordit la lèvre en constatant que finalement, Tony avait eu raison en affirmant que les deux anciens collègues avaient connu une liaison que la rousse voulait renouer._

_Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque le bruit des chaises qu'on repousse se fit entendre. Ducky assura les deux hommes que la jeune femme et lui s'occupaient de ranger afin qu'ils puissent vaquer à leurs devoirs respectifs. Tony l'en remercia avant de déposer, sans façon et sans réfléchir, un baiser sur la joue du vieil homme qui en rougit de plaisir._

_Deux réactions totalement inattendues firent réagir Abby et Gibbs. La gothique se leva et réclama elle aussi une bise avant d'étreindre à son tour son ami. L'ancien marine ressentit de la jalousie pure et simple lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Tony se poser sur la joue parcheminée de son vieil ami alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Irrationnelle et pourtant bien réelle, cette réaction renforça Jethro dans son envie de se rapprocher du jeune homme et d'éloigner tous les opportuns qui voudraient se l'approprier._

_Finalement, chacun s'en fut vers son occupation._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Tony, de son côté, s'empressa de courir au garage et de sortir la jeep qu'il dirigea vers les baraquements de ses hommes. Il constata rapidement que son personnel était absent mais que l'équipe de Gibbs occupait la pièce commune et dégustait le petit déjeuner. L'italien les salua d'un bref bonjour sans se donner la peine de leur donner quelques infos avant de sortir immédiatement._

_Il prit la direction de l'écurie principale où il trouva Cole et ses hommes qui s'affairaient soit à s'occuper des chevaux, soit à déterminer les endroits susceptibles de mériter une inspection afin de déterminer les dégâts occasionnés par l'orage. Tony sourit en voyant Cole dans son rôle de chef d'équipe, les hommes l'écoutaient et acceptaient ses directives sans penser une fois à se rebeller._

_Il était fier de lui et de le compter comme ami et… amant même si ces derniers jours, leur nuit commune n'avait pas eu de suite. Il entendait y remédier dès que l'équipe fédérale au grand complet serait repartie, il avait besoin de sentir deux bras fermes autour de lui et un corps chaud contre lui après une étreinte passionnée suivant l'amour. Il ignorait si ce qui s'était passé dans l'écurie signifiait quelque chose de profond pour l'ancien marine parce que l'homme parlait rarement de ses sentiments tout comme il montrait peu ses émotions._

_Il avait affirmé que sa porte leur serait ouverte et il entendait bien respecter cette invitation, il espérait qu'il aurait ainsi l'occasion de voir ses trois amis plus souvent et lui permettre de vérifier si Gibbs était réellement intéressé par une relation plus approfondie avec lui. Il savait de toute façon que celle qu'il entretenait avec Cole, bien que très agréable, n'était de celle qui pouvait le satisfaire sur le long terme._

_Le jeune homme avait déjà eu l'occasion de fréquenter un autre homme quelques mois plus tôt lors d'une absence de deux semaines en Californie. Il avait avoué à Tony que l'expérience lui avait prouvé qu'il était désormais capable de s'ouvrir à un autre amour sans être perturbé par le souvenir de son amour perdu. Et Tony l'enviait pour ça et avait donc décidé qu'il laisserait partir Cole s'il trouvait l'homme de son cœur parce que, tout comme lui, il avait droit de trouver le bonheur._

_Il finit par rejoindre le groupe et discuta avec eux de ce qu'il convenait de faire en priorité pour s'apercevoir que Cole avait anticipé les ordres. Il sourit chaleureusement à l'homme et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule, Cole inclina la tête de façon à ce que sa joue se pose dessus et le geste fit sourire plusieurs cow-boys tandis que d'autres se détournaient pudiquement de façon à leur laisser un moment d'intimité relative._

_Tony se joignit à un groupe tandis que Cole pilotait le second et tous s'empressèrent de s'équiper pour affronter le froid et l'humidité afin de parcourir le ranch et évaluer les dommages. Plusieurs jeeps se mirent en route tandis que les palefreniers s'activèrent autour du bien être des bêtes. Il faudrait plusieurs heures pour faire le tour des terres et sans l'hélicoptère pour leur faciliter le travail, chacun serait plutôt fourbu à la fin de la journée._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Pour sa part, Gibbs se chargea de joindre la base et de s'enquérir de leur possibilité de quitter la ville le jour même. Et comme Tony l'avait prédit, il fut informé que tous les hommes étaient réquisitionnés pour aider la population civile et dégager les routes des arbres tombés qui empêchaient toute circulation. Le lieutenant qu'il eut en ligne lui assura que son supérieur le contacterait dès que les choses seraient à nouveau redevenues normales et qu'un transport serait disponible._

_Après cette première tâche, Gibbs débattit encore sur ses occupations de la journée, il aurait aimé accompagné Tony mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas proposé et il n'avait pas demandé. Il choisit en conséquence de rejoindre ses trois agents et de lire les rapports préliminaires rédigés. Il se rendit à pied dans le bâtiment qui abritait les quartiers du personnel sans se presser malgré l'air froid. La marche lui fit du bien, lui éclaircit les idées et lui permit de réfléchir un peu plus._

_Son entrée soudaine fit sursauter Jameson et McGee tandis que David se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il exigea plus qu'il ne demanda les rapports à relire, juste pour s'occuper et vérifier que son agent senior du moment avait bien tout superviser. Il passa ensuite du temps à l'écart avec McGee pour lui expliquer les erreurs commises et les oublis, lui rappeler certains règles à suivre._

_Normalement, ce travail aurait dû être assimilé mais dans la mesure où c'était la première fois que l'informaticien était laissé seul pour diriger une enquête, il fallait bien qu'il s'acquitte du devoir de formation qui lui incombait depuis le départ de Tony. L'italien avait pourtant commencé à initier Tim à ce travail mais l'agent junior avait mis peu d'enthousiasme à se former aux tâches administratives._

_Il s'en était mordu les doigts lorsque Tony était parti et qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur des choses qu'il devait faire de son mieux avant d'oser avouer à son chef qu'il était ignorant des réquisitions qu'il avait à remplir pour tout matériel à emprunter ou à remplacer pour l'équipe. Aussi, ce jour-là, le jeune homme fut un élève attentif, prenant des notes et posant des questions pertinentes qui ravirent Gibbs parce qu'elles montraient que McGee prenait enfin la mesure du poste qu'il assumait._

_Gibbs prit le repas du midi avec ses agents et leur donna quelques informations._

_« J'ai appelé la base tout à l'heure » débuta t-il s'attirant l'attention de ses agents. « La tempête de cette nuit a occasionné pas mal de dégâts et tout le personnel a été réquisitionné pour aider les civils. Notre voyage de retour est donc ajourné d'au moins 48 heures. »_

_« Peut on aider à quelque chose, patron ? » demanda courageusement Jameson._

_« Je ne pense pas que nous puissions être d'une quelconque utilité dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas la possibilité de quitter le ranch sans savoir si nous ne rencontrerons pas d'obstacle sur la route. Tony fait le tour du ranch avec ses hommes, je vous conseille donc de les laisser faire leur travail sans les importuner. »_

_« On ne pourra pas leur proposer notre aide pour de petits travaux ? » voulut savoir McGee._

_« Etant donné que tous les cow-boys sont déjà partis et que Tony les a rejoins, je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour ça, McGee » déclara simplement Gibbs mais en faisant un signe de tête indiquant qu'il appréciait l'offre._

_« Qu'allons nous donc faire dans ce cas ? Nous allons passé deux jours ici seuls à tourner en rond ? » grogna la brune plutôt mécontente de la tournure des évènements._

_« Il y a ici suffisamment de quoi vous permettre de vous détendre quelques heures, je pense, Officier David » répliqua Gibbs d'un ton ironique et en montrant la salle où TV, bibliothèque et consoles vidéo étaient répartis. « Et si ce n'est pas à votre convenance, vous pouvez vous plonger dans l'étude des protocoles et modes opératoires du NCIS que vous mésestimez trop souvent » railla t-il._

_Le repas terminé, vint le tour de Jameson que Gibbs prit le temps de former à certains protocoles et autres obligations, il fut patient avec l'agent junior et fut récompensé lorsque le jeune homme le remercia avec effusion. Gibbs sourit en songeant que par certains côtés, Jameson lui faisait penser à McGee au début de son intégration dans l'équipe. Bien supervisé et bien formé, Jameson serait sans doute un très bon agent dans quelques années et il valait les efforts faits ce jour là._

_Vaille que vaille, la journée s'étira un peu trop monotone pour l'ancien marine mais il savait qu'il mettait à profit des heures creuses et qu'il était nécessaire de le faire lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Ce n'était pas au bureau qu'il pouvait procéder ainsi tranquillement et dans le calme. Finalement, vers 16 h, il n'y tint plus et décida de rentrer. Si la compagnie de Jameson et McGee était supportable, celle de l'officier l'était de moins en moins. Elle l'insupportait par son attitude mesquine et il allait devoir la rappeler à l'ordre à ce sujet._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Son entrée dans la maison passa inaperçu des deux occupants tant ils semblaient engoncer dans une discussion intéressante. Il alla se servir une tasse de café avec de les rejoindre et de s'enquérir du retour de Tony._

_« Pas encore là, Bossman mais il ne devrait pas tarder, il rentre pour le goûter » l'informa malicieusement Abby en lui souriant._

_« Tu sembles avoir eu une journée fatigante, Jethro » souligna le légiste en voyant son air sombre._

_« Non, j'ai formé Jameson et McGee sur divers points, protocoles et autres choses » expliqua t-il._

_« Oh, ca explique ton attitude » remarqua Ducky. « Et avec Ziva ? » osa t-il demander._

_« Va falloir la remettre à sa place un de ces jours » nota t-il en soupirant._

_« Je ne t'envie pas cette tâche, mon ami » dit simplement Ducky en secouant la tête avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Abby._

_Gibbs les regarda un instant puis décida de les laisser discuter tranquillement et sortit dans le couloir. Il jeta un regard d'un côté et de l'autre et finalement se décida à visiter les pièces qui lui étaient encore inconnues et la première porte qu'il poussa lui dévoila quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir._

_La pièce était de belle taille mais ce qui le surprit le plus était le grand piano noir qui trônait entre les deux fenêtres et sur lequel était posé, bien en évidence, un cadre de bonne dimension dans lequel était inséré la photographie couleur d'une très belle jeune femme brune tenant un bébé dans les bras. S'approchant pour examiner la photo de plus près, Gibbs devina sans mal que la femme devait être la mère de Tony tant la ressemblance était frappante. L'italien avait hérité de sa mère ses yeux, si magnifiques, sa bouche et son sourire ainsi que la couleur de sa chevelure._

_L'instrument, quant à lui, semblait servir car pas un gramme de poussière ne recouvrait le couvercle du clavier et une partition à demi griffonnée y était coincée, signe que Tony devait y travailler. Donc, son ancien bras droit composait… ! Décidément, DiNozzo ne cessait de l'étonner chaque jour davantage depuis qu'il avait choisi d'ouvrir les yeux et de reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait._

_Il gloussa discrètement en songeant qu'il allait surprendre l'italien en l'entraînant ici et en lui demandant de jouer pour lui… pour eux. Il savait que Tony avait appris le piano lorsqu'il était gamin, il avait surpris Ziva poser la question à Abby qui lui avait confirmé que Tony jouait très bien sans pour autant lui proposer d'assister à un récital de son ami._

_Pourtant, lui avait envie de l'entendre et le voir faire courir ses longs doigts sur les touches, de revivre ce que Shannon lui avait fait découvrir en son temps, la musique. Il voulait à nouveau entendre les notes résonner et les mélodies le faire rêver comme jadis._

_Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que Tony devait jouer en solitaire ou uniquement pour des gens très proches, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait eu comme impression d'après les propos d'Abby. Il allait devoir avancer sur la pointe des pieds parce qu'un Tony surpris ou contrarié se braquerait et aurait l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne voulait surtout pas heurter d'une quelconque façon le jeune homme, il ne souhaitait que se rapprocher plus de lui et non s'en éloigner._

_Il ressortit de la salle et s'avança jusqu'à la seconde porte entrouverte et qu'il poussa lentement pour laisser entrevoir un bureau, certainement celui de Tony. Le mobilier était moderne, bois, métal et verre composait un ensemble harmonieux. Le bureau en angle supportait d'un côté un ordinateur et une imprimante. L'autre partie servait à la correspondance, il y avait un sous-main de cuir bordeaux assorti à un pot à crayons, une lampe, un téléphone. Un fauteuil de cuir noir attendait son occupant tandis que deux autres faisaient face au bureau. Le long d'un mur opposé, un canapé de cuir également puis dans un coin, un classeur._

_Un long plan de travail occupait le dernier mur. De grandes feuilles étaient étalées dessus et représentaient visiblement les plans de deux bâtiments. Curieux, il y jeta un œil et remarqua qu'ils s'intégreraient dans la partie habitée du ranch du côté des quartiers du personnel. Il ignorait à quel usage le premier était destiné mais il pouvait dire, sans se tromper, qu'il servirait pour plusieurs personnes._

_Plusieurs pièces semblaient destiner à devenir des chambres, il s'agissait peut être d'un nouveau dortoir pour les ranchers. Ce qui tendrait à supposer que l'italien avait besoin de plus d'hommes. Le second servirait sans doute de hangar, il était d'une seule pièce avec une grande porte mais pas de salles supplémentaires comme l'autre._

_Il pouvait spéculer sur leur destination mais il savait qu'il ne demanderait pas à Tony de lui en parler. Leur récente rencontre et leur nouvelle connexion ne l'autorisait pas à s'ingérer autant dans la nouvelle vie de son ancien agent. Mais peut être que, lors d'une conversation à bâtons rompus, il pourrait y glisser une allusion et obtenir plus d'informations là-dessus._

_Il hocha la tête comme pour approuver avant de se retirer tout en tirant la porte sans la fermer. Il fit demi-tour et reprit la direction du salon._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_.  
><em>

_Finalement, Tony ne rentra pas pour le goûter comme l'avait supposé Abby, faire l'évaluation des dégâts même avec l'aide de ses gars, avait pris plus de temps que prévu parce que le terrain détrempé par endroits n'autorisait pas le passage de la jeep. Ils avaient parfois dû faire le chemin à pied pour constater les réparations à faire._

_L'heure de son retour approchait des 18 h lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la maison et fut accueillie par la chaleur bienfaisante de la demeure. Il se déchaussa et s'avança jusqu'au salon pour constater que ses trois invités étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé et dans le fauteuil et discutaient._

_« Eh, Tonyboy » lança Abby dès qu'elle le vit._

_« Eh, Abs » lui renvoya t-il en souriant. « Je monte me doucher et me changer » les informa t-il d'un air fatigué._

_« Nous t'attendons, mon garçon » dit Ducky tout en faisant un signe de la tête à Gibbs pour qu'il suive le jeune homme._

_Gibbs comprit le message et se leva, suivit Tony qui montait déjà les escaliers. Il ne demanda pas la permission mais emboita le pas de l'italien jusque dans sa chambre où il s'assit sur le lit._

_« Beaucoup de dégâts ? » demanda t-il tandis que Tony commençait à se déshabiller._

_L'ancien marine fut ravi lorsque Tony lui répondit sans l'envoyer promener._

_« Tout ce que nous avons pu voir pour l'instant, ce sont des arbres malmenés et des clôtures arrachées » annonça t-il. « Si c'est tout ce que nous avons, nous nous en tirons plutôt bien. »_

_« Nous ? » dit Gibbs en haussant un sourcil._

_« Oui » fit Tony en le regardant d'un air sérieux. « Les gars ne sont pas seulement des employés, Gibbs, ils sont presque une famille dans la mesure où je n'en ai pas d'autre » poursuivit Tony tranquillement._

_A cette affirmation, Gibbs sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant qu'à cause de lui, Tony avait dû s'exiler et perdre la seule famille qui lui importait, celle qu'il avait au NCIS. Il continua de regarder l'homme se dévêtir mais le jeune homme stoppa soudain et se rendit dans la salle de bains et bientôt, la douche se mit à couler._

_Durant le court laps de temps où Tony se doucha, Gibbs se tritura les méninges pour trouver une excuse pour faire la demande qui lui importait le plus mais finalement décida de laisser et voir venir. Tony sortit bientôt, la taille ceinte d'une serviette et entreprit de sélectionner un confortable pantalon et un sweat-shirt et retourna s'habiller à l'abri du regard de l'ancien marine._

_Les deux hommes redescendirent et il fut temps de discuter du repas du soir. Le congélateur leur procura de quoi sélectionner un menu correct et tout en le préparant, tous quatre discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le dîner se passa tranquillement et résonna du rire de l'italien à plusieurs reprises. La table débarrassée et la vaisselle placée dans le lave-vaisselle et il fut temps de servir le café et de regagner le salon pour la détente après une journée bien remplie. Ce fut ce moment-là que Gibbs choisit et décida de pousser Tony à jouer mais avant de lancer sa demande, il voulait s'assurer que le jeune homme souhaiterait bien lui faire ce plaisir._

_« Tony, j'ai quelque chose à te demander ou plutôt un souhait » commença Gibbs incertain de la manière d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait._

_« Je t'écoute » répondit Tony comprenant que son ancien patron était mal à l'aise._

_« J'ai découvert ceci » dit-il en entraînant le rancher vers la salle de musique._

_Soudain, Tony ralentit le pas et finit par s'arrêter totalement en saisissant le but de leur trajet. Se retournant, Jethro stoppa également lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'italien ne le suivait plus._

_« Tu as fait comme chez toi, n'est ce pas, Gibbs ? » gronda Tony d'un ton mesuré mais nettement réprobateur. « Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. »_

_« Je voulais juste découvrir ton nouveau 'chez toi' » plaida faiblement Gibbs qui sentait venir, à plein nez, l'esclandre et voulait éviter la dispute dans la mesure du possible._

_« Tu ne manques vraiment pas de toupet, tu le sais » s'exclama le jeune homme furieux, les deux poings sur les hanches et les yeux durs. « Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et certaines choses doivent rester ce qu'elles sont, privées. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dévoiler mes loisirs au tout venant, fut-il mon ancien patron et qui plus est, à mon ancien patron devrais-je dire. Bon sang, pourrais-tu avoir la décence de respecter mon intimité aussi bien que tu veux qu'on respecte la tienne. Tu n'as jamais rien dit sur ta vie personnelle, pourquoi soudain devrais-je te laisser fouiner chez moi ? »_

_Gibbs haussa les sourcils, jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'italien prendrait aussi mal le simple fait de visiter sa demeure. Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cette activité en particulier soit exposée au grand jour ? En avait-il honte au point de préférer la laisser dans l'ombre ?_

_Il devait prendre une décision rapide et faire amende honorable avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus. Et tant pis s'il mettait à mal l'une de ses propres règles, il devait le faire et le faire tout de suite. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air avant de se lancer._

_« Tony, je suis… désolé » finit-il par dire avec difficulté. « Je ne pensais pas… »_

_« C'est bien ça, ton problème, Gibbs » le coupa vivement l'italien. « Tu ne penses que lorsque ça t'arrange ou que ça te touche. Tu n'as que faire de mes sentiments, de mes souhaits. Tu peux te comporter comme tu veux au NCIS ou chez toi mais ici, tu es chez moi et tu respectes ma vie privée ou tu peux faire tes bagages immédiatement et te trouver un autre endroit où dormir. »_

_« Je comprends, Tony » s'amenda l'ancien marine, même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature. « Je ne me permettrais plus pareille curiosité. »_

_« Tu as tout intérêt sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton souhait de me voir reconsidérer notre amitié » l'avertit Tony en modérant désormais son ton. « Nous ferions bien de regagner le salon avant que Ducky et Abby ne se posent des quest… » fit-il tout en pivotant… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ses deux autres invités._

_Le médecin et la gothique étaient postés dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardaient tous deux, ébahis et choqués tout à la fois par l'altercation dont ils venaient d'être témoins._

_« Peut-on savoir ce qui motive pareille dispute ? » s'enquit poliment le légiste en croisant le regard triste de l'italien et coupable de l'ancien marine._

_« Rien, Ducky » répondit rapidement Tony. « Tout est désormais en ordre, du moins, je l'espère » ajouta t-il en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Gibbs._

_Puis sans plus se préoccuper des uns et des autres, il fit les quelques pas qui lui permirent de rejoindre Abby qu'il enlaça avant de franchir la porte et d'aller s'installer sur le sofa. Le plateau où reposaient tasses et boissons diverses y trônait attendant les convives. Gibbs soupira, passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de cheminer lentement vers Ducky qui l'attendait dans l'espoir de comprendre la raison de leur dispute._

_« Plus tard, Duck si tu veux bien » dit-il à son vieil ami avant d'être l'objet de son interrogatoire._

_« Ok mais tu as tout intérêt à changer de comportement vis-à-vis de Tony si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une Abby en mode hyper protecteur et un légiste moralisateur » plaisanta l'écossais pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_« Noté, Ducky » répondit Gibbs d'un ton contrit._

_Et sur cette simple réplique, il passa devant le médecin et gagna lui aussi le salon où il prit place dans un fauteuil avant que Tony ne lui serve son café comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'italien devisait avec Abby sur les mérites d'un film semblait-il et rien n'indiquait qu'il avait eu une altercation juste quelques minutes plus tôt. Et Gibbs se fit la réflexion que son ancien bras droit savait toujours autant dissimuler ses émotions et avait gardé ses capacités qui faisaient de lui un bon agent sous couverture._

_Finalement, l'incident mis de côté, les quatre amis passèrent une soirée relativement plaisante entre badinages oisifs puis, après moult discussion, le visionnage d'un film d'action afin de ne pas trop dépayser l'ancien marine. Tony et Abby devisèrent à voix basse durant presque toute la séance, ils rirent également à plusieurs reprises et Gibbs envia, comme il se doit, la gothique de pouvoir se presser contre l'italien sans pudeur et sans honte._

_Gibbs se surprit à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de Tony durant toute la soirée et réalisa combien il allait lui être difficile de regagner l'estime du jeune homme après cette lamentable bévue. Il n'avait voulu assouvir que son propre désir sans savoir si son envie n'importunerait pas son ancien bras droit. Quelle maladresse et quel manque de tact de sa part !_

Mais bon sang, qu'il est de plus en plus difficile de cerner de nouveau cette tête de mule !_ songea Jethro. _C'est comme si je n'avais jamais été proche de lui, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais côtoyés durant des années. C'est frustrant et parfaitement ridicule.

_Il était plus de onze heures lorsque tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit et que chacun s'achemina vers sa chambre. Gibbs était dans la sienne depuis à peine une minute lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le silence de la nuit et se diriger vers la chambre de… Tony jugea t-il d'après les quelques sons qu'il percevait. Cole avait dû attendre pour venir rejoindre son amant et Gibbs grogna à cette pensée._

_.  
><em>

**.*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**.**

Alors, est ce que la bévue de Gibbs va sonner le glas de ses espoirs ? Comment peut-il se faire pardonner ?

La réponse au prochain chapitre… ou au suivant.

A bientôt

Chtimigirl


	23. Chapitre 22 : Divulgation (1)

Voici le chapitre suivant qui va explorer un peu plus le passé de Tony avant que notre italien ne se lance dans les confidences dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà bien entamé. J'ai dû prendre la décision de couper le chapitre en deux parties et vous livre ce jour la première.

J'espère être en mesure de vous Poster la seconde juste avant Noël et de m'attaquer au chapitre suivant dans la foulée. Je souhaite finir cette histoire avant mon prochain anniversaire fin février mais elle est tellement plus difficile à écrire que j'ignore si ma résolution sera tenue. Pourtant, je n'abandonnerais pas jusqu'au mot FIN, c'est une promesse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à vos commentaires.

.

**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 22 : Divulgation (1)**_

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque les quatre amis se retrouvèrent au petit déjeuner, Gibbs constata l'absence de son 'rival', Cole était sans doute parti tôt. Et ce fut donc un soulagement pour l'ancien marine qui n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner le jeune homme - aussi charmant soit-il - sous le nez ce matin-là sachant qu'il sortait des bras de son futur partenaire._

_Durant les premières minutes, l'ambiance fut légèrement tendue avant de s'alléger sous l'impulsion de Tony qui racontait quelques anecdotes sur les courses hippiques et les grands prix qui se déroulaient dans les grandes villes de l'état texan. Gibbs lui en fut reconnaissant et le lui fit savoir en lui adressant un de ces rares sourires et l'italien lui fit en retour un léger signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait reçu le message._

_Comme la veille, Abby et Ducky se chargèrent de ranger la table et la vaisselle et le légiste fit son possible pour retenir la jeune femme, il avait senti que les deux hommes avaient besoin d'évacuer la tension entre eux, tension née de l'altercation de la soirée précédente._

_Tony proposa donc un tour à son ancien patron, d'abord par l'écurie pour voir les chevaux et s'occuper d'eux puis lui permettre de faire son mea culpa. Il y avait réfléchi après que Cole, qui l'avait rejoint cette nuit, l'ait pressé de crever l'abcès qui menaçait de le perturber longtemps s'il le laissait sans solution. Le jeune employé se souvenait trop bien de l'état dans lequel son patron avait pris le ranch en mains lors de son arrivée presqu'un an auparavant. Il ne souhaitait pas le revoir dans la même condition pitoyable lorsque l'équipe partirait._

_Les deux hommes firent part de leur projet à leurs amis avant de sortir chaudement habillés et chaussés. Tony pilota doucement la jeep sur le chemin détrempé et stoppa presque devant la porte de l'écurie qu'il ouvrit après être descendu du véhicule sans prononcer un seul mot. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée, respira profondément et se retourna vers l'ancien marine qui refermait le battant._

_Gibbs se retourna et faillit buter sur Tony qu'il pensait déjà affairé avec les chevaux. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'italien mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'un débat intérieur chez lui. Il esquiva un léger sourire en constatant que le jeune homme avait conservé certains tics et qu'il était encore capable de les interpréter. Il laissa à son ami le temps de prendre sa décision et le regarda sans rien dire._

_« Gibbs, je… » commença Tony avant de stopper et de baisser les yeux quelques secondes avant de planter hardiment son regard dans celui de l'ancien marine. « Je crois que j'ai réagi excessivement hier soir à ton intrusion mais tu m'as vraiment pris par surprise. Je n'étais pas non plus dans la meilleure des dispositions à la suite de ce qui s'est passé ici même hier. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'assimiler et surtout d'analyser tout ce qui est arrivé depuis votre irruption dans ma nouvelle vie il y a quelques jours. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse et que je t'ai sans doute utilisé comme bouc émissaire et je tenais à m'en excuser… »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, Tony » le coupa Gibbs en s'avançant et posant une main sur l'épaule de l'italien. « C'est moi qui aurait dû comprendre, je vous ai suffisamment laissés tous dans l'ignorance de ma propre vie privée pour n'avoir pas à présumer que je pouvais délibérément faire irruption dans la tienne de cette manière. Et surtout après avoir moi-même agi comme je l'ai fait il y a un an, c'était encore plus discutable de ma part. »_

_« Nous sommes deux mules bornées et deux stupides mecs qui ne savent pas exprimer leurs sentiments, ni leurs émotions et c'est ce qui complique souvent nos relations avec le reste du monde » constata l'italien._

_« Pourtant, tu es quelqu'un qui parle constamment, Tony. Tu parles de tout et de rien même lorsque l'on souhaiterait que tu te taises » le taquina Gibbs._

_« Mais pas devant n'importe qui, surtout de ce qui me tient à cœur ou de ce qui me touche vraiment. Je suis un mec qui préfère le faire avec ceux qui comptent réellement pour moi » nota le jeune homme. « Je suis certain que je peux compter mes amis proches sur les doigts d'une main et aucune d'eux ne connait tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie depuis ma naissance. Sans doute que s'ils mettaient bout à bout tout ce qu'ils savent sur moi, ils n'auraient pas le film de ma vie dans sa globalité. »_

_« Il en va de même pour moi, Tony » l'informa l'ancien marine. « Je n'étale pas ma vie à tout vent comme Abby semble le faire spontanément. Je suis un homme qui préfère garder mes distances entre vie privée et vie professionnelle. »_

_« Moins on dévoile sur soi et moins on s'expose aux attaques » statua Tony doucement._

_Par cette simple sentence, Gibbs comprit que son ancien second avait dû être trahi ou voir ses confidences trahies de façon drastique pour avoir décidé de se préserver en restant à bonne distance des autres. Il avait bien remarqué que l'italien préférait laisser les gens penser ce qu'ils voulaient de lui et même le sous-estimer plutôt que de les voir trop près de lui au risque de mettre sa sacro-sainte liberté en péril._

_« Allez, allons nous occuper des bêtes avant qu'Abby ne parte à notre recherche » déclara Gibbs pour éviter que leur conversation ne dérive vers un terrain dangereux, celui des confidences forcées._

_« Oui, mieux vaut lui éviter de se faire des cheveux blancs, ça ne lui conviendrait pas » dit Tony avant de se rendre compte que sa tirade pouvait être mal interprétée. « Non pas que ça ne te convienne pas, Gibbs, loin de là, ça te confère plutôt une allure particulière » s'empressa t-il de poursuivre tout en sachant que Gibbs ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de son apparence physique de la même façon que lui._

_« Arrête de radoter, DiNozzo et attrape cette fourche avant que je ne te botte l'arrière train » lança t-il avant de se diriger vers la première stalle tout en retenant un rire qu'il avait bien envie de laisser échapper._

_Et ce fut ainsi que l'esclandre de la veille fut sinon pardonnée du moins expliquée. Désormais, les deux hommes pouvaient reprendre leur relation sur une base plus saine et Gibbs avait bien l'intention de la mener là où il voulait la voir aboutir même si cela impliquait de prendre des dispositions drastiques pour y parvenir._

_Il avait laissé passer l'occasion à diverses reprises durant les dernières années et il entendait ne pas risquer à nouveau de manquer le coche parce qu'il doutait de parvenir au but fixé. Il savait désormais que Tony était bisexuel, tout comme lui, et c'était déjà un pas dans la bonne direction. Il savait également que la relation Tony-Cole était plus un arrangement qu'autre chose et c'était un bon point pour lui parce que ses sentiments étaient réels et permanents et non passagers. Restait juste à en convaincre Tony._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Après le déjeuner, Gibbs passa quelques instants dans le bureau de Tony, il voulait recontacter la base pour connaître les dispositions prévues pour le retour de l'équipe, un avion devait les reconduire à Washington mais dans quel délai, la tempête avait définitivement repoussé l'échéance prévue deux jours plus tôt._

_Il attendit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir être mis en relation avec le Capitaine et il en profita pour examiner la pièce plus en détail que lors de son bref aperçu la veille. Sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis, un ordinateur en occupait un coin, des dossiers étaient empilés à côté._

_Un cadre en argent était posé face au siège et représentait la jeune femme dont la photographie trônait sur le piano de la salle de musique. Cette fois, elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon de deux ou trois ans, brun aux grands yeux verts. Gibbs sourit, il reconnaîtrait ses yeux entre mille, le gamin ne pouvait être que Tony et la femme était sa mère, sans l'ombre d'un doute._

Curieux que DiNozzo Sn ne soit pas sur les clichés familiaux_ songea t-il brièvement._

_Il détailla les traits fins et aristocratiques de la femme, il comprit que son ancien agent tenait beaucoup de sa mère comme il l'avait constaté d'après la photo de la salle de musique, non seulement à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et de sa chevelure mais aussi cet air de fragilité qui marquait parfois son visage et qui transparaissait sur ce portrait. Le sourire également était semblable car, sur le cliché, elle souriait et ses traits en étaient comme illuminés._

_Après quelques instants, il délaissa le portrait et promena son regard autour de la pièce. Une bibliothèque occupait l'un des murs côté porte, elle contenait des ouvrages sur les courses hippiques, les chevaux, des ouvrages sur différents pays et différentes civilisations disparues. Sur la table de travail qui lui faisait face, des plans étaient étalés sur sa surface, plans dont la destination lui était impossible à deviner car sans annotation quelconque. Cependant, on pouvait deviner un grand espace divisé en plusieurs unités._

_Comme la veille, Gibbs se demanda un instant si Tony ne prévoyait pas de construire de nouveaux locaux pour d'avantages d'employés car la proximité du second par rapport au premier était évidente grâce aux notes émargeant le plan. Il était évident que la disposition des 'pièces' semblait pencher pour cette théorie car la disposition se rapprochait de celle du bâtiment des employés du ranch._

_Il musarda encore quelques minutes, touchant de ci de là quelques objets, des sculptures artistiquement disposées dans la pièce démontrant le goût de l'anglo-italien pour les belles choses. Il fut pourtant surpris de n'avoir pas découvert de tableaux de maîtres accrochés au mur. Sans doute les grands-parents de Tony n'étaient-ils pas des connaisseurs aussi avertis que leur petits-fils. Il savait que son ancien second n'était pas un ignorant en ce qui concernait l'art pour avoir montré certains talents lors d'une enquête, ce qui leur avait permis d'arrêter leur suspect._

_Il se décida enfin à passer son appel téléphonique. Le Capitaine Smyers lui fit répondre qu'un transport prendrait le départ le lendemain vers 09.00 et pourrait compter l'équipe du NCIS à son bord. Il s'agissait d'un petit avion et non d'un cargo puisqu'il ramenait quelques officiels sur la capitale. Disposition prise pour son équipe et arrangements faits, il raccrocha satisfait de savoir que bientôt, il serait enfin seul avec Tony._

_Il avait prévu de faire connaître son intention de prendre quelques jours de congé à Sheppard après le départ de son équipe mais hésitait encore à en informer l'italien. Devait-il lui forcer la main en se permettant de répondre aussi vite à l'aimable invitation permanente que Tony leur avait faite ? Devait-il attendre un peu et éclaircir les choses avec la directrice au sujet de ses agents et de l'enquête ?_

_Indécis comme il était, il choisit d'aller s'éclaircir les idées et de passer une petite heure dehors, le temps s'était amélioré depuis la tempête et la pluie n'avait pas refait son apparition laissant même la place à un soleil qui réchauffait l'atmosphère et allait sans doute assécher rapidement le sol. Il chaussa des bottes qu'il trouva dans le placard, se vêtit chaudement en empruntant un manteau et informa Ducky et Abby de son intention de sortir avant de quitter la demeure._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Après sa petite promenade, Gibbs rentra lentement, l'esprit plus clair. Il était sur le point de rejoindre le salon lorsque son attention fut attirée par un détail, la porte du salon de musique était ouverte, fait plutôt surprenant depuis son altercation avec Tony à ce sujet. Il s'avança donc silencieusement vers la pièce et, arrivé à proximité, distingua la voix de Ducky. Intrigué, il décida de jouer les espions même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature mais il fallait bien de temps en temps aller contre ses principes sinon jamais il ne pourrait passer pour devin auprès de son équipe._

_Il s'adossa donc contre le mur tout en se sentant malgré tout un peu coupable. Il réalisa cependant qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître Tony un peu plus et que l'italien étant avare de confidences, il devait profiter de ses instants d'abandon pour connaître de tels détails sur son enfance. C'est finalement sans remords qu'il tendit l'oreille._

_« Ta mère était une très belle jeune femme, Tony » déclarait le médecin. « Tu lui ressembles, tu as les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, le même sourire aussi j'imagine si on pouvait la voir sourire. Elle était de bonne famille. »_

_« Merci, Ducky » dit Tony avec une émotion palpable dans la voix. « Maman était en effet de bonne famille si l'on considère que faire partie de la noblesse en est un critère. Sa famille possède une certaine fortune, des terres et un titre nobiliaire également, tout ce qui fait la fierté et l'envie de mon cousin Clive. »_

_« Est-ce que tu joues du piano ou est-il simplement un ornement ? »_

_« Oh, je joue » confirma l'italien. « C'est Maman qui m'a appris et ce piano est le sien. Nonna l'a fait rapatrié juste après les funérailles, mon père avait choisi de se débarrasser de toutes les affaires de son épouse défunte et ma grand-mère a profité du fait qu'il était absent pour s'occuper personnellement de conserver certaines choses lui appartenant. »_

_« Et cette partition ? » questionna, intrigué, le légiste. « Tu composes ? »_

_« Ducky, tu es toujours aussi curieux et direct » gloussa amicalement Tony. « Non, Maman composait et c'est la dernière de ses créations ; 'mélodie inachevée', c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Il ne reste que quelques mesures pour y mettre un point final, elle devait la terminer pour mon anniversaire » ajouta Tony, la voix soudain plus faible._

_« Désolé, mon garçon, de raviver de si douloureux souvenirs » s'excusa Ducky._

_« Pas de mal, Doc » le pardonna le jeune homme. « Il est bon de parler d'elle même si j'ai toujours des difficultés à le faire. Il faudra, un de ces jours, que je visionne les films qu'elle aimait tourner et dont j'étais le sujet préféré » déclara t-il mélancolique soudain._

_« Oh, j'adorerais découvrir un Tony gamin » s'exclama l'écossais. « Je suis persuadé que tu as dû être un vrai polisson. »_

_« Pas le moins du monde, Ducky » le contredit Tony. « Je devais au contraire être sage comme une image, mon père avait horreur du bruit lorsqu'il était présent et j'ai pris l'habitude d'être tranquille. »_

_« Difficile d'imaginer ça lorsque tu montrais tous les signes d'une hyperactivité au NCIS » remarqua le médecin._

_« Je brûlais mon excès d'énergie en l'absence de mon père » avoua l'italien. « Il me fallait ça pour parvenir à être suffisamment fatigué pour éviter de perturber ses activités personnelles à la maison. »_

_« Quelle est la cause du décès de ta mère, Anthony ? » demanda doucement le légiste. « Tu ne l'as jamais mentionné. »_

_« Sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais eu envie de partager les meilleurs souvenirs de mon enfance en les gâchant par des détails sordides » déclara le jeune homme. « Et puis, tout ça est si loin maintenant. »_

_« Tu n'as jamais consulté ? »_

_« Oh, mon père m'a envoyé chez le meilleur psy qu'il connaissait. Un vrai con qui ne savait pas traiter avec un enfant traumatisé. »_

_« C'est pour cette raison que tu détestes les psy » déduisit le légiste._

_« Tout comme les hommes de loi en général » rappela doctement Tony. « Bon, assez philosophé, j'ai dépassé ma dose hebdomadaire sinon mensuelle » plaisanta t-il._

_« Est-ce que cette jolie collection d'objets en cristal appartenait aussi à ta mère ? » demanda Ducky pour changer le sujet délicat._

_« Exact » confirma Tony, « elle adorait les animaux et avait un ami qui connaissait un artiste, un sculpteur qui lui a façonné ces figurines. Je dois à Nonna de les avoir, elles faisaient partie de ce que ma grand-mère a récupéré. »_

_« Magnifiques pièces, le sculpteur était vraiment un artiste talentueux » affirma le légiste avec admiration. « Et celles-ci, elles ne sont pas de la même main, on dirait » poursuivit-il en désignant d'autres petites statues et en suivant les contours de verre d'un doigt léger._

_« En effet, Ducky » confirma le cadet. « Tu as l'œil toujours aussi perçant malgré les années » plaisanta t-il sans pour autant corroborer la déduction du médecin. « Nonna a réussi à les sauver du désastre in extremis, elles… »_

_Tony fut incapable de poursuivre ce qu'il allait dire, il tourna le dos au vieil homme avant d'essuyer furtivement une larme. Il ne voulait pas que son ami pense qu'il était la cause de son chagrin parce que parler de ces bibelots là en particulier faisait remonter des souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux._

_Ducky se retourna lorsque Tony s'interrompit brusquement et, en un instant, compris que l'italien était émotionnellement perturbé._

_« Oh, je suis navré, Tony » s'excusa à nouveau l'écossais. « Je ne voulais pas te peiner, je suis vraiment un vieil imbécile pour n'avoir pas réalisé que toutes mes questions pouvaient faire remonter le passé et ma curiosité est insatiable lorsqu'elle te concerne, mon jeune ami. Voilà ce qu'il en est lorsque l'on est aussi secret que toi… ou que Jethro, à vrai dire. Je te présente toutes mes excuses, Anthony. »_

_« Aucune raison pour ça, Ducky » dit Tony en venant poser un bras sur les épaules du vieil homme. « Je pouvais refuser de répondre si je voulais garder tout ça pour moi. Et puis, il faut savoir parfois laisser le passé et se tourner vers l'avenir et parler de nos êtres chers est une façon de les maintenir en vie. J'ai compris il y a quelque temps que ne jamais évoquer le passé peut avoir des conséquences néfastes. Non pas que j'ai été moi-même un grand bavard à ce sujet mais je n'ai été muet que par défaut. »_

_« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas souvent partagé tes souvenirs d'enfance ou même d'adolescence avec l'équipe » remarqua doucement Ducky. « Tu n'as sans doute pas trouvé la personne adéquate pour le faire, sans doute ! »_

_« 'La prudence est mère de sûreté' dit un proverbe » énonça Tony à la surprise du légiste. « Par deux fois, j'ai fait des confidences croyant que mes interlocuteurs étaient des amis sincères et j'ai été durement trahi. Depuis, je ne me confie plus facilement sur ce qui compte beaucoup pour moi. »_

_Il venait juste de dire au légiste ce qu'il avait expliqué à Gibbs ce matin et il comprit qu'il avait mis en pratique cet adage à outrance sans doute. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le regretter maintenant car, par le passé, cette attitude prudence lui avait permis de garder le contrôle de sa vie plutôt que de la remettre entre des mains qui l'auraient broyée comme son père avait tenté de le faire durant son enfance._

_« Je vais devoir réviser mes priorités et accepter d'élargir mon cercle d'amis intimes » avoua soudain Tony après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Veut pas dire que je vais dévoiler tous mes secrets sur la place publique » avertit-il son interlocuteur dans la foulée. « Je suis et resterais certainement cachotier sur certaines choses mais je vais apprendre à m'ouvrir un peu plus. Je sais que ce ne sera sans doute pas facile mais je ferais l'effort. »_

_« Ce sera un bon départ et si tu sens que tu as besoin de conseils ou d'une oreille attentive, je serais disponible si tu estimes que je pourrais faire un bon auditeur » proposa aussitôt Ducky. « Nos discussions me manquent parfois, Anthony. J'avoue que sans toi pour écouter mes histoires ou avoir quelqu'un qui puisse argumenter avec moi, les soirées sont plus longues et Mère n'est pas un public attentif comme toi. »_

_« Nous pourrons de nouveau avoir ça lorsque tu choisiras de prendre une retraite bien méritée et que tu traineras tes guêtres par ici pour quelque temps » le consola son jeune ami._

_Tony se rapprocha et lui mit un bras autour des épaules et le serra un instant dans ses bras. Il aimait le vieil homme qui, par certains côtés, lui rappelait son grand-père. C'était un homme de principes mais aussi avec un esprit très ouvert sur son temps et les changements que le monde avait subi ces dernières années. Jamais son père n'aurait accepté ce qu'il était sans tenter de le faire changer alors que Ducky avait approuvé sans restriction lorsqu'il avait eu confirmation de la bisexualité de l'italien._

_La tolérance de l'écossais pour tout ce qui était 'hors norme' selon les gens bien pensants était un trait de la personnalité du légiste qu'il aimait particulièrement. Et soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais remercié son vieil ami pour cela ou même simplement lui dire quelques mots pour exprimer ses sentiments envers lui. Il décida qu'ici et maintenant était un bon moment pour le faire._

_Mettre à profit la résolution qu'il avait énoncée quelques minutes plus tôt et le faire avec son vieil ami l'aiderait sans doute à prendre l'habitude de parler de lui, de son enfance et de tout ce que la vie familiale au sein d'une demeure froide et vide lui avait fait subir. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprenne à demi-mot ou l'aide à accepter sinon pardonner._

_Il n'allait pas s'épancher d'un seul coup mais commencer par quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument que le légiste sache avant son retour vers la capitale. Il savait qu'il pouvait discuter avec Ducky bien mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre et même Abby, bien qu'il ne dirait jamais une telle chose à la jeune femme._

_Abby connaissait moins de choses que Ducky tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu l'intégrer totalement dans le monde cruel de son enfance. La préserver de savoir certains détails avait toujours été une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne lui avait pas dévoilé totalement certaines périodes de sa vie._

_Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma un court instant les yeux, prenant le courage d'aller au bout de sa décision, sourit légèrement et se tourna vers le légiste avant de parler._

_.  
><em>

**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**.**

Quel sera donc le sujet de la seconde partie ? A vos suggestions…

A bientôt


	24. Chapitre 23 : Divulgation (2)

En ces quelques jours qui précèdent Noël, il est de tradition de penser aux cadeaux à offrir.

Je suis donc la tradition et vous offre le chapitre suivant, en fait la seconde partie de la discussion entre Tony et Ducky.

Attention : Préparez vos mouchoirs si vous êtes sensible !

Un entretien qui m'a fait verser des larmes en l'écrivant. Un comble !

Et comme d'habitude, j'attends de votre part vos réactions qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire sachant que, pour le moment, j'ignore de quoi parlera le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

Joyeuses fêtes de Noël à toutes et tous.

.

.

**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 23 : Divulgation (2)**_

_« Ducky, assieds toi un instant, s'il te plait » demanda soudain Tony. « Je voudrais te dire quelque chose que j'aurais dû exprimer il y a bien longtemps et je ne voudrais pas te voir défaillir sous mes yeux. »_

_« Mon dieu, Anthony, tu m'effraies » annonça Ducky soudain tendu à cette annonce._

_« Aucune raison, Ducky » dit simplement Tony attendant que son ami prenne place dans un siège._

_Il arpentant la pièce un instant tentant de mettre ses idées en place avant de se lancer. Il stoppa devant le piano et contempla le portrait de sa mère durant quelques minutes, passa un doigt tremblant sur l'image et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers le légiste et de lui adresser un sourire lumineux qui alla droit au cœur du vieil homme._

_« Mon père a choisi de privilégier sa vie professionnelle dans l'espoir de démontrer à mon grand-père qu'il était aussi capable que lui de faire 'quelque chose de sa vie' comme il disait » commença t-il. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa future femme lors d'une soirée mondaine. Il eut un coup de foudre et n'eut de cesse de la courtiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'épouser. Il aimait ma mère d'un amour sincère et profond, il l'abreuvait de cadeaux ou exhaussait ses moindres souhaits, il l'entraînait dans tous les dîners d'affaires qu'il avait, il l'exhibait comme un joyau, le plus beau joyau de sa collection. Les premières années de leur vie commune furent les plus heureuses pour lui jusqu'au jour où elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Mon père fut fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir un fils, un héritier qu'il pourrait façonner à son image mais fut rapidement déçu lorsque ma mère fit une fausse couche. Trois tentatives plus tard et elle désespérait de devenir mère. Elle consulta des spécialistes, suivit des traitements mais se résigna finalement à son sort. Puis, deux ans plus tard, alors que tout espoir était perdu, elle apprit qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. Elle prit les précautions les plus drastiques pour mener à bien cette grossesse inattendue, elle resta alitée durant presque toute sa durée et endura plus de douze heures de travail avant que je ne vois le jour. Elle pleura de joie de savoir qu'elle avait un fils, un héritier qui était le vivant témoin de l'amour qui l'unissait toujours à son mari malgré les épreuves et les difficultés rencontrées. »_

_Religieusement, Ducky écoutait le jeune homme égrenait quelques souvenirs de son enfance, il lui donnait ainsi un aperçu du passé qui pouvait éclairer le présent. Il se sentait en même temps privilégié qu'il soit le premier à qui l'italien fasse quelques confidences de cette importance parce qu'il savait que, même Abby n'avait pas été la récipiendaire de ses révélations._

_« Selon la nounou qui s'occupa de moi, j'étais un bébé modèle, je pleurais rarement et je souriais beaucoup. Seul ombre au tableau, mon père. Il était le seul qui parvenait à me faire fondre en larmes et il évitait donc de m'approcher trop souvent. Il prit réellement une part dans mon existence lorsque je fus en mesure de tenir sur mes jambes et de parler. Je venais de fêter mes deux ans lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de m'éloigner des appartements de ma mère. Il me relégua dans une autre aile de notre maison et établit le programme de mon éducation comme s'il traitait une affaire. En fait, je dérangeais parce que les heures que ma mère passait avec moi étaient du temps en moins pour lui. Il a fini par me jalouser parce que j'étais, selon lui, un concurrent sérieux qui lui volait l'amour de sa femme. J'étais, pour ma part, un ajout, une pièce rapportée qu'il se permettait d'oublier si ma présence n'était pas nécessaire. Il en fut ainsi durant toute ma petite enfance, je vis rarement mon père et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. »_

_Tony fit une pause, il lui était très difficile de faire ce récit mais en même temps, il voulait que Ducky comprenne le contexte avant qu'il ne lui fasse part de ses sentiments véritables. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, s'installa sur le banc du piano avant de poursuivre._

_« Sous sa pression, ma mère consacra plus de temps à sa vie sociale que familiale mais les rares véritables moments que nous avons passés ensemble ont été enrichissants. C'est elle qui m'a appris le piano en complément des cours dispensés par un professeur renommé. C'est d'elle que je tiens mon goût pour les vieux films, nous avons passé des soirées confortablement installés sur un divan, un feu de cheminée pour seule lumière et un film projeté sur l'écran de la salle de cinéma que mon père avait consenti à faire installer. Mais, en définitive, je connaissais mieux le personnel de la maison que mes parents et mon père encore moins que ma mère. Il passait bien plus de temps hors de la maison pour ses affaires qu'il n'en consacra à sa vie de famille avec moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu la chance d'apprendre à parler plusieurs langues étrangères dès mon plus jeune âge, notre personnel était un mélange cosmopolite. Ma nounou était française, mon professeur de piano et notre gouvernante étaient espagnoles, le valet de mon père était très snob pour un anglais, le jardinier était grec et j'en passe sans doute.»_

_Tony s'arrêta soudain, étudia quelques secondes le légiste avant de s'adresser directement à lui._

_« Je ne t'ennuie pas à te racontant tout ça, Ducky ? »_

_Ducky ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné par la question. Il remarqua l'incertitude qui marquait les prunelles vertes de son interlocuteur._

_« Mon cher enfant, je suis plutôt honoré que tu veuilles partager un pan de ton passé avec moi et je t'assure que je suis tout ouïe » le rassura t-il en lui tapotant le genou à sa portée. « Et tout ceci éclaire d'un jour nouveau l'image que tu donnes de toi ou que tu projettes aux autres, mon garçon. »_

_« Pas très reluisante, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Au contraire, il est remarquable que tu sois devenu l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, un homme compatissant, fondamentalement bon et avec un caractère aussi trempé et avec un sens de l'humour parfois désopilant » se moqua gentiment l'écossais. « Mais je t'en prie, poursuis ton récit puisque je me doute que tu l'as commencé dans un but précis. »_

_« Oui et ceci était pour planter le décor en un sens » avoua Tony en souriant._

_« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, Anthony » affirma Ducky. « Vas-y, continue, s'il te plait. »_

_« J'ai réalisé un jour que je n'étais indispensable qu'en de rares occasions lorsque les associés de mon père venaient diner avec leurs propres enfants. J'étais alors sommé de me présenter dans mes plus beaux vêtements et de me comporter en parfait gentleman. Mon père se réservait cinq minutes dans son bureau pour me faire la leçon et inspecter ma tenue tout en sirotant un verre tandis que ma mère était assise dans l'un des fauteuils et écoutait sans rien dire. Elle avait appris à éviter de contredire mon père surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi. Tout changea lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était malade et que son espérance de vie était réduite. Elle se savait condamnée et à partir de cet instant, elle réduisit ses activités mondaines et passa plus de temps avec moi. Deux années, Ducky, deux ans au cours desquelles j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître ma mère, de passer du temps avec elle sans être sans cesse déçu de la voir partir au bout d'une heure. Elle se fatiguait vite mais j'étais autorisé à rester dans son boudoir lorsqu'elle se reposait. Je jouais souvent du piano pour elle, des mélodies qu'elle aimait. C'est également durant ces deux années que je fis plus ample connaissance avec mes grands-parents paternels. Ma mère étant présente à la maison, ma grand-mère nous rendit visite plus fréquemment. Elle soutint ma mère dans cette épreuve d'une façon remarquable parce que ma famille maternelle était plus éloignée et traversait l'Atlantique moins souvent. »_

_A nouveau, Tony fit une pause parce que les prochaines paroles allaient être difficiles à dire. Il prit conscience que ce qu'il allait dire, il ne l'avait jamais dévoilé sauf à sa grand-mère._

_« Ce fut à l'approche de mon anniversaire, j'allais fêter mes huit ans, que ma mère sentit la vie lui échapper. Elle savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre et elle me fit appeler un soir dans sa chambre. Elle me montra un petit livre qu'elle enfermait souvent dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et dans lequel elle écrivait parfois devant moi mais sans jamais me dire quoi. Elle m'informa que ce petit livre était son journal intime et qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il me soit remis lorsque je serais plus vieux, qu'il expliquerait les raisons de son comportement envers moi et d'une certaine manière, celui de mon père. Nous passâmes cette dernière nuit, blottis tous les deux dans son grand lit, à boire une tasse de chocolat et à faire des projets tout en sachant que jamais, ils ne se réaliseraient. Au petit matin, je me suis glissé hors du lit et je me suis mis au piano. Mon père nous rejoignit, m'embrassa sur le front pour la première fois depuis des années tout en me tapotant le dos puis s'en fut dans la chambre. Par la porte entrouverte, je le vis s'installer dans le fauteuil à son chevet tandis et lui tenir la main. Il lui murmura des paroles qui la firent sourire, il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises puis la prit dans ses bras. Je fus autorisé à les rejoindre au moment du petit déjeuner que nous avons pris ensemble. Ensuite, mon père souhaita que je m'éloigne pour les laisser ensemble un moment. C'est en écoutant la musique que je jouais pour elle qu'elle s'est éteinte quelques heures plus tard. »_

_Et les larmes qui glissèrent sur les joues de Tony sans qu'il ne songe à les essuyer prouva à Ducky que le jeune homme n'avait sans doute jamais fait le deuil de sa mère. Les apparences étaient ce qui comptaient beaucoup dans le milieu social où l'italien avait grandi entre une famille anglaise noble et une famille italienne bourgeoise donc plus modeste._

_Le légiste se leva et s'installa auprès de Tony qu'il serra tendrement dans ses bras et berça comme s'il était un enfant. Durant de longues minutes, les deux hommes profitèrent de ce moment ensemble sans arrière pensée. Ducky passait et repassait ses mains dans le dos de Tony dans un geste apaisant et le laissa vider son chagrin sur son épaule. Il était sidéré que Tony s'épanche ainsi avec lui, il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il le ferait avec Jethro mais l'homme étant ce qu'il était, il aurait sans doute été embarrassé et n'aurait pas su réconforter le jeune homme._

_Finalement, les pleurs diminuèrent et Ducky extirpa un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Tony sans rien dire. Il le laissa sécher ses larmes avant que Tony ne se penche et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, une façon de le remercier de son soutien et de son réconfort. Et Ducky en retour le lui rendit pour le remercier de sa confiance._

_« Ca va, Anthony ? » finit par demander le médecin qui savait que son ami devait être exténué par la tension et l'émotion._

_« Oui, merci, Ducky » répondit-il en lui souriant. « J'avais besoin d'exprimer tout ça et de le faire avec un ami et pas un psy. »_

_« Est-ce que tu as terminé ce douloureux retour sur le passé ? » voulut savoir le médecin._

_« Non, je voulais mettre le décor en place si j'ose dire avant d'exprimer vraiment ce que je voulais dire » lui déclara Tony qui avait repris contenance._

_« Tu veux poursuivre maintenant ? »_

_« Oui, avant ton départ » confirma l'italien. « Comme j'ai dit plus tôt, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû dire il y a un bon moment. »_

_« Dois-je appeler Abby et Jethro ? » questionna le légiste._

_« Ducky, c'est à toi que je dois dire ces mots mais si tu veux convier quelqu'un d'autre, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »_

_« Nous resterons tous les deux dans ce cas » conclut Ducky qui comprit, à demi mot, que l'instant était privé même si Tony lui laissait le choix. « Je vais simplement chercher une boisson et pendant ce temps, tu prends quelques minutes pour te remettre de tes émotions » indiqua t-il en se levant._

_Il sortit de la pièce et faillit buter sur Gibbs qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur le sol à quelques pas de la porte ouverte. Ducky secoua la tête et lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans la cuisine._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Tandis que le légiste préparait une tasse de chocolat pour Tony et un thé pour lui, il mit en route la cafetière qui était prête depuis le matin._

_« Jethro, j'ignorais que tu étais du genre à écouter aux portes de cette manière » gronda gentiment le médecin._

_« Moi aussi, Ducky » avoua Gibbs. « Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rester, c'est tellement rare qu'il s'ouvre ainsi et en même temps, c'est une leçon de courage qu'il me donne d'une certaine façon. Nous avons discuté ce matin et ses propos m'ont donné à réfléchir. Ducky, je vais te charger de ramener l'équipe à DC sans moi, demain » lança t-il soudain._

_« Tu veux rester ici ? » s'enquit Ducky._

_« Oui, quelques jours » indiqua l'ex marine. « Je crois que Tony et moi avons pas mal de choses à nous dire, je vais me faire violence et… parler, je lui dois de le faire, de lui montrer que ses paroles ne sont pas lettre morte. Je veux redevenir son ami et plus s'il me laisse une chance. »_

_Ducky déposa une tasse de café devant Gibbs, versa le chocolat et le thé dans les deux autres et releva la tête en assimilant les derniers mots de son ami._

_« Qu'entends-tu exactement par ces mots ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Allons, Ducky, tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai voulu dire » le houspilla légèrement Gibbs._

_« Pardonne-moi mais tu peux parfois être obscur, Jethro » l'admonesta le légiste._

_L'ancien marine soupira et prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de café. Il savait que Ducky l'acculerait jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ce que le médecin avait envie d'entendre. Et s'il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler ses intentions, il savait qu'il ne couperait pas à un sermon interminable. Il préféra donc éviter d'en passer par là et décida de clarifier ses propos._

_« Très bien, Duck, tu gagnes cette fois » capitula t-il en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux. « Je l'aime et ce, sans doute depuis le premier jour. »_

_« Enfin, tu le réalises et tu oses l'exprimer verbalement » déclara Ducky avec un grand sourire. « Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Je l'ai su bien avant que tu ne l'admettes. »_

_« Mon côté tête de mule m'a empêché de l'accepter avant mais les évènements survenus cette dernière année et le départ de Tony m'ont permis de réaliser ce qu'il représentait pour moi. »_

_« J'aurais pu te le dire aussi si tu avais daigné me consulter » se moqua l'écossais. « Vous auriez gagné du temps et des souffrances inutiles auraient pu être évitées. »_

_« Sans doute avions-nous besoin de cette épreuve pour nous ouvrir les yeux, Duck. As-tu pensé à ça ? »_

_« Hum » fit Ducky. « Tu as peut être raison surtout que vous êtes aussi borné l'un que l'autre. Deux têtes de mule comme vous, je me demande comment vous allez régir votre vie future si vous arrivez à vous entendre suffisamment pour vous décidez à vous avouer vos sentiments. »_

_« Seul l'avenir le dira » fut la simple réponse de Gibbs._

_« Bon, je vais regagner le salon de musique » décida Ducky. « Tu reprends ta place ? »_

_« Sans doute. »_

_« Evite le café alors, tu sais combien l'odorat de Tony est aiguisé » rappela doctement le légiste en reprenant le chemin inverse._

_Gibbs finit rapidement sa tasse qu'il posa ensuite dans l'évier avant de suivre silencieusement Ducky. Il s'assit à nouveau près de la porte dans le couloir, dos au mur, prêt à écouter la suite du récit de l'italien. Il était curieux de savoir où allait mener ces confidences mais savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elles concernaient le légiste. Il espérait simplement que toutes ses émotions ne les submergeraient pas trop._

_.  
><em>

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_« Tiens, mon garçon, un chocolat chaud » dit Ducky en tendant la tasse à l'italien et en reprenant place dans le fauteuil._

_« Merci, Ducky » répondit Tony en lui souriant et en posant la tasse brûlante sur un sous-verre posé sur le piano._

_Il regarda à nouveau le portrait de sa mère comme pour y puiser une nouvelle force afin de poursuivre son récit._

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de votre arrivée, mes grands-parents sont morts depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Durant mon enfance et mon adolescence, nos rencontres ont été brèves mais intenses, ils m'ont servi de référence sur bien des points en l'absence de vie familiale normale. Ce fut ici que, la plupart du temps, je croisais ma famille italienne, mes cousins, mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai grandi en solitaire, pas d'autres enfants autour de moi et surtout pas ceux des employés. Mais, comme tout gamin, j'ai transgressé cette consigne paternelle à plusieurs reprises. Déjà un rebelle à l'époque comme tu peux le constater » gloussa Tony avec humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Les rencontres épistolaires avec mes cousins ne m'ont jamais préparé à intégrer une école ou plutôt un pensionnat comme mon père le souhaitait. Ma grand-mère l'en dissuada et le retint durant quatre années. L'année de mes douze ans, tout changea. Grand-mère tomba malade et mon père en profita pour me faire intégrer RIMA. Dur apprentissage de la vie en communauté que celle d'une école militaire mais RIMA me permit d'échapper aux mariages successifs de mon père et à la promiscuité de belles-mères qui n'avaient que faire de l'enfant d'une autre. C'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai appris à perfectionner mon art, celui de porter un masque et de cacher mes émotions. Et je me lançais à corps perdu dans l'apprentissage de tous les sports qui acceptaient des gamins de mon âge. »_

_« C'est donc bien ce que je soupçonnais, tu savais masquer tes émotions depuis tes jeunes années pour être aussi habile à le faire » nota sobrement Ducky._

_« A vrai dire, au départ, c'était plus un mécanisme de défense qui devint par la suite une seconde nature. Et ce fut également un élément qui présida à mon intégration dans une équipe particulière lors de mon seizième anniversaire. »_

_Tony s'arrêta et réfléchit durant quelques secondes : allait-il dévoiler l'information qu'il avait déjà donnée à Gibbs le jour de l'arrestation de Prescott ? Sans rien divulguer de compromettant, il pouvait sans doute le faire sous le sceau du secret._

_Il choisit de s'accorder une minute de plus pour prendre une décision et s'empara de la tasse de chocolat dont l'arôme lui chatouillait les narines depuis un moment. Il la porta à ses lèvres et goûta le breuvage chaud et sucré que Ducky lui avait préparé._

_« Une équipe particulière ? » s'étonna le légiste. « Qu'entends-tu par là, mon garçon. »_

_« Ce que je vais te dire, je l'ai expliqué à Gibbs mais en aucun cas, tu ne dois en parler à quiconque, Ducky, c'est extrêmement important. Je ne te donne aucun détail, juste une idée de ce que c'était. »_

_Et Tony reprit son explication, celle qu'il avait déjà faite à l'ancien marine. Ducky écouta attentivement mais ne posa aucune question supplémentaire parce qu'il sut lire au-delà des mots._

_« Personne, pas même mes anciens chefs de service, ne sait de quoi il retourne. J'ai toujours accompli les missions en évitant de me faire tuer mais pas sans blessures parfois. Mes collègues ont quelquefois tenter d'en savoir plus mais sans succès. Et tout ceci a été soigneusement enfoui et scellé et ne figure pas dans mon dossier personnel. »_

_« C'est ce qui explique en partie les blessures qui m'ont tant intrigué dans ton dossier médical, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le vieil homme._

_« Oui, en partie, en effet » admit Tony sans préciser à quoi correspondaient les autres. « Mes périodes de convalescence, je les ai passées en majorité au ranch. Entre les bons petits plats de Maria, les soins de Nonna et les longues discussions avec Nonno, j'ai appris que la vie pouvait être faite de petits plaisirs dispensés par des gens désintéressés. Mes grands-parents m'ont prodigué plus de tendresse durant ces quelques années que je n'en ai reçu durant toute ma vie. Nonno a joué le rôle que mon père n'a jamais voulu assumer correctement et ma grand-mère m'a montré que ma propre mère avait manqué d'instinct maternel envers moi, même si elle a cherché à se rattraper durant sa maladie. »_

_« Elle a choisi d'assumer son rôle d'épouse avant celui de mère » déduisit Ducky. « Elle avait sans doute ses raisons, Tony. »_

_« Je sais, elle l'a expliqué dans son journal. Mais ce n'est pas le propos ici. Mes grands-parents ont été formidables avec moi, ils ont accepté ce que j'étais sans discrimination, sans tenter une seule fois de me faire changer ou de me culpabiliser. J'ai reçu de leur part un soutien sans faille lorsque j'ai décidé de révéler à mon père qu'il risquait de n'être jamais grand-père à son tour. Il est rentré dans une furie folle et n'a pu se retenir de me brutaliser. Il a fallu toute la force de Nonno, qui était une force de la nature, pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne me blesse sérieusement. Après ça, nos relations se sont espacées peu à peu jusqu'à être nulles. J'avais alors dix-huit ans et je venais de choisir d'intégrer les forces de police et si possible, les forces spéciales. J'ai finalement choisi le premier choix et j'ai suivi ma voie jusqu'à ce jour où mon chemin a croisé celui d'un certain ex marine, ex sergent-chef devenu agent fédéral. »_

_« A mon avis, un heureux destin » dit Ducky en souriant._

_« Cet ex-marine bourru était accompagné d'un médecin légiste qui a aussitôt fait résonner en moi quelque chose, un souvenir heureux. J'ai ressenti comme une paix me traverser, quelque chose que je n'avais ressenti qu'en présence de Nonno. Chaque contact que nous avons eu durant cette enquête m'a permis de me relaxer, ta présence, Ducky était un baume sur un cœur encore à vif. La mort de Nonno m'a toujours fait culpabiliser parce que je me sentais responsable. »_

_« Quel est le motif de son décès, Tony ? » demanda doucement Ducky._

_« Une chute de cheval et c'était ma faute, je l'avais supplié de m'accompagner alors qu'il ne souhaitait pas sortir. Il m'a fait plaisir et son cheval s'est cabré en sentant un serpent tourner autour de lui. Sa tête a heurté une pierre et il est mort dans mes bras quelques minutes plus tard. Je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner. »_

_« Tony, c'était un accident que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et il a accepté de son plein gré de te suivre. Je ne pense pas que ton grand-père te tiendrait pour responsable de sa mort et je suis certain qu'il a dû te le dire juste avant son dernier soupir » devina le légiste en voyant l'expression se peindre sur le visage de son jeune ami._

_« En effet, c'est en partie ses derniers mots » reconnut l'italien._

_« Un homme plein de bon sens, ton grand-père » déclara le légiste. « J'aurais aimé le rencontrer, je suis certain que nous serions devenus amis. »_

_« C'est exactement la réflexion que je me suis faite à la fin de l'enquête. Tu me faisais tellement penser à Nonno que lorsque Gibbs m'a fait sa proposition, j'ai tout de suite voulu dire oui mais quelque chose m'a retenu. J'ai demandé quelques jours de plus pour prendre une décision et mettre mes dossiers à jour. J'ai également pris le temps de faire un saut au ranch et je suis allé sur sa tombe. Je lui ai parlé de notre rencontre et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé d'accepter l'offre de Gibbs. En fait, ce fut une des raisons de ma décision mais c'est de celle-là que j'avais envie de te parler. »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu as basé ta décision sur le fait que je te faisais penser à ton grand-père » s'étonna Ducky. « Mon dieu, Anthony, c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire » s'exclama le légiste avec une voix tremblante._

_« A vrai dire, je te considère comme mon grand-père depuis ce jour-là. J'ai retrouvé un certain équilibre grâce à toi, à nos discussions, à ta compréhension, à ta générosité, à ton acceptation sans condition. Ta philosophie de la vie était tellement semblable à celle de Nonno que parfois, je fermais les yeux et ta voix devenait la sienne et tes paroles étaient celles qu'il me disait » avoua l'italien sans honte._

_« Après tes aveux, je peux à mon tour te dire que j'ai toujours considéré que le lien qui nous unit depuis notre première rencontre a été identique, Anthony » révéla Ducky en souriant. « J'apprécie beaucoup Timothy et Abby, en son temps Caitlin, il me reste à voir pour Ziva mais toi, mon garçon, tu as touché une corde spéciale dans mon cœur. Si j'avais eu la chance d'être père, j'aurais souhaité t'avoir comme petit-fils. Tu as comblé un vide dans ma vie et même Mère te préfère à tes collègues. Elle me parle de toi lorsque sa lucidité lui revient. Elle aime son gigolo italien comme elle te dénomme. »_

_« Je sais, j'ai de l'affection pour elle et il est dommage que je ne puisse plus la voir » avoua l'italien. « J'aimais beaucoup nos soirées à jouer aux cartes ou à regarder un film avec elle, ça me rappelait celles que je passais avec ma mère. »_

_« Elle également aimait ses jours là » soupira Ducky. « Il est étonnant d'ailleurs qu'elle se souvienne de ça alors que sa mémoire était aussi précaire en ce qui concernait le présent. Chez elle, Alzheimer en est au stade 2 mais elle se souvient plus particulièrement de toi, ce qui est curieux dans son état. »_

_« Je lui rappelle sans doute quelqu'un qu'elle a connu dans sa jeunesse, Ducky, c'est tout » spécula Tony._

_Ducky le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Tony._

_« Sans doute as-tu raison » finit par dire le légiste. « A l'occasion, je lui poserai la question. »_

_Il regarda Tony siroter son chocolat tandis que lui-même terminait son thé. Puis, Ducky voulut clarifier les choses et prit le risque de poser la question qui le turlupinait._

_« Tu n'as jamais songé faire ces confidences à Jethro ? »_

_« Oh, non ! » s'exclama Tony presque horrifié. « Ducky, Gibbs est une excellente oreille, je te l'accorde mais il n'aurait sans doute pas su quoi faire d'un homme comme moi pleurant sur son épaule. Il est aussi étranger que moi à toute manière d'exprimer ses émotions, je l'aurais fait fuir et je ne voulais pas lui mettre ce fardeau sur les épaules. Et puis, lui aussi a vécu des moments douloureux dans sa jeunesse, je ne veux en aucun cas lui rappeler des souvenirs pénibles. »_

_« Tu es au courant ? » s'enquit le légiste sans préciser à quoi il faisait allusion._

_« Que Gibbs était orphelin de mère, tout comme moi, même si elle est décédée alors qu'il était adolescent ? » dit-il à Ducky. « Bien sûr, depuis le moment où il m'a proposé de travailler avec lui, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui, je tenais à savoir qui serait mon patron avant d'accepter de devenir agent fédéral. »_

_« Tu ne le lui as jamais dit » affirma Ducky, certain de ce fait._

_« Non mais j'imagine qu'il devait s'en douter, il a consulté mon dossier personnel après tout. J'ai simplement fait de même mais je n'ai jamais dévoilé ce que j'avais appris à quiconque. Comme je lui ai dit plus tôt, nous sommes deux hommes qui gardons jalousement notre vie privée et dans la mesure où je n'aime pas étaler la mienne en public, je ne me voyais pas annoncer à Kate, Abby ou McGee ce que je savais sur lui. Je ne serais pas hypocrite au point de lui faire ça alors qu'il a gardé également certains informations pour lui-même même si l'envie lui a pris parfois de les dévoiler pour mon propre bénéfice. »_

_« Tes collègues auraient sans doute été plus respectueux s'ils avaient su ce que tu valais vraiment, qui tu étais vraiment, mon cher enfant. »_

_« Comme je l'ai dit à Abby l'autre soir, je ne comptais pas sur mes diplômes pour obtenir le respect des autres. C'était ce que j'étais qui importait, pas ce que j'avais comme diplômes. C'est toujours valable, je ne veux pas obtenir le respect de mes hommes en leur balançant à la figure que je suis plus intelligent qu'eux. De toute manière, ils le savent, ils l'ont appris par eux-mêmes en m'observant travailler avec eux, poser les bonnes questions, prendre les décisions adéquates pour l'avenir du ranch et de l'hôtel. Aucun d'eux ne possède de diplômes prestigieux et pourtant, je ne les échangerai pas contre des employés bardés de brevets mais incapables de bosser correctement. »_

_« Tu es pragmatique et tu reconnais la valeur du travail bien fait plutôt que celle de l'intelligence arrogante et c'est très bien, ca prouve que tu es conscient de la véritable valeur des gens qui t'entourent » approuva l'écossais._

_« J'aime à penser que je sais juger les gens et leur trouver les qualités qui m'intéressent en eux » gloussa doucement Tony._

_« Bien, il va être l'heure de s'occuper du repas, il me semble » décréta soudain Ducky. « Abby ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. »_

_« Elle dîne dehors, ce soir, Ducky » l'informa son jeune ami. « Elle a accepté l'invitation du technicien du labo de la police et je suis sûr que Stewart les accompagnera. »_

_« Oh, y aurait-il anguille sous roche entre eux ? » s'étonna le légiste._

_« Elle pourrait tomber plus mal ; le Détective Stewart est un gars bien, un très bon flic et un ami sincère pour ceux qu'il considère ses amis » indiqua Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Gibbs n'a aucun souci à se faire de la voir avec lui. Et si ca peut le rassurer, Stewart est l'un de mes rares vrais amis ici » ajouta t-il. « L'un de ceux qui ne soient pas intéressés par ma fortune, mon rang social ou la liste de mes connaissances politiques ou autres… »_

_« Je crois que Jethro l'apprécie aussi, ils ont dîné ensemble lors de notre arrivée ici, le premier soir » déclara le médecin. « Il me semble que ce jeune homme lui a fait penser à toi par certains côtés. Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il soit opposé à une relation entre Abigail et ton ami, Anthony. »_

_« Ce serait formidable si vous choisissiez de venir ici, tu sais, Ducky » dit Tony rêveusement. « Abby avec Stewart, toi et Mme Mallard et pourquoi pas Gibbs lorsqu'il aura pris sa retraite. Nous pourrions être à nouveau ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. »_

_« Oui, ce serait… formidable comme tu dis » approuva Ducky._

_Le légiste sourit intérieurement. Il semblerait que l'idée qui germait dans sa tête ne soit pas aussi insensée qu'il le pensait. Il allait devoir y songer sérieusement et peser les conséquences mais il savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas inexploitée. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Anthony et après leur discussion, il avait bien l'intention de renouer des liens avec lui et de les renforcer encore plus qu'avant. Il aimait déjà l'endroit et voulait y passer les prochains congés qu'il prendrait._

_« On peut rêver, n'est ce pas ? Il n'ya a rien de mal à ça et surtout, ca ne coûte rien » lança Tony rompant les pensées du légiste._

_« Oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon garçon » approuva l'écossais. « Bien, je rapporte nos tasses à la cuisine et je t'attends pour choisir notre dîner. »_

_Et après avoir pris les deux objets, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il gagnait la porte, Tony le stoppa._

_« Tu peux dire à Gibbs de me rejoindre au lieu de rester poster dans le couloir » dit-il, d'une voix amusée et en adressant un large sourire à Ducky lorsqu'il croisa son regard._

_« Tu savais ? » s'étonna le légiste._

_« Comme si je pouvais manquer sa présence » se moqua l'italien. « Je sens l'odeur du café jusqu'ici. Je peux dire sans me tromper qu'il en a pris il y a quelques minutes avec toi dans la cuisine. De là à imaginer qu'il ait eu envie de partager notre conversation, il n'y a qu'un pas que je franchis allégrement. »_

_« Tu lui en veux pour avoir suivi notre discussion ? » s'enquit Ducky._

_« Non, je te l'ai dit, tu pouvais inviter qui tu voulais mais je suis heureux qu'il ait choisi de rester discret. Je n'aurais sans doute pas été à l'aise pour te dire ce que je voulais s'il avait été ici avec nous. »_

_« Si tout va bien, je suis satisfait. Je te l'envoie… encore qu'il sait que tu l'attends maintenant » allégua le légiste tout en tirant la porte entrouverte pour laisser passer l'ancien marine avant de sortir et de refermer le battant._

_Gibbs s'avança et adressa l'un de ses demi sourires à Tony tout en prenant place dans le fauteuil libéré par le légiste. Il planta son regard dans les prunelles vertes si brillantes de l'italien tout en sachant que tous les deux allaient avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert d'ici peu de temps. Et comme il l'avait affirmé à Ducky plus tôt dans la cuisine, il allait devoir s'atteler au seul exercice qu'il arborait par-dessus tout : parler de ses sentiments, de ses émotions, de son passé._

_Il devait à Tony de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce parce que le jeune homme avait ouvert une porte sur sa propre histoire et en lui permettant de devenir un auditeur attentif de son récit, il ne pouvait faire moins que d'en faire autant. Pourtant, l'exercice serait plus facile sachant que Tony connaissait certaines informations sur sa vie, ce serait ainsi moins éprouvant plus lui._

_Il sourit à nouveau et sur une impulsion qu'il ne put maîtriser tout en sachant qu'il risquait de se faire rejeter, il se leva et s'assit près de Tony sur le tabouret. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme pour un chaste baiser. Quelle ne fut sa surprise et sa stupeur lorsque l'italien ouvrit la bouche et le laissa l'embrasser plus profondément. Deux bras hésitants se levèrent avant de venir se poser sur sa taille et Gibbs soupira de contentement._

_Etait-ce un signe que Tony avait l'intention de réviser sa position vis-à-vis de leur relation ?_

_Que s'était-il passé pour le faire changer d'avis ?_

_Avait-il simplement besoin de réconfort et Gibbs se trouvant là, profitait-il de son soutien ?_

_Ce furent les questions qui traversèrent son esprit avant qu'il ne soit totalement immergé par la sensation agréable d'une langue bataillant avec la sienne. Et pour montrer qu'il appréciait, il laissa Tony en charge de ce baiser lui abandonnant les rênes sans plus lutter._

_._

_._

**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

La relation entre nos deux hommes change. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

Tony joue t-il avec Gibbs ?

La réponse bientôt…


	25. Chapitre 24 : Motivation

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant. Et non, je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire même si elle sera mise à jour irrégulièrement._

_Désolée pour le délai mais parfois, l'inspiration est là mais les mots ne viennent pas ou le temps manque pour écrire._

_Bonne lecture._

_._

_._

_.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*._

_._

_**Chapitre 24 : Motivation** _

_**.**_

_Les deux hommes choisirent d'un accord muet de ne pas poursuivre plus avant le changement que Tony avait initié. Il leur fallait quelque temps pour que Gibbs digère les révélations que l'italien avait faites et dont il avait été le témoin et comprendre leur implication. Il devait également attendre que son compagnon lui explique ce soudain revirement que le baiser donné spontanément signifiait._

_._

_Ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se lever et de rejoindre finalement Ducky à la cuisine. Les trois hommes travaillèrent en commun pour se préparer un repas, Maria n'était pas encore revenue reprendre ses fonctions après la tempête, Tony avait choisi de la laisser prendre quelques jours de repos pour s'occuper de sa famille dont la demeure avait subi quelques dommages._

_._

_Ils s'installèrent au comptoir pour prendre le repas même si Ducky avait protesté pour finalement opter pour cette solution. Tony lui avança un tabouret avec un dossier afin que le légiste soit confortablement installé et tous trois discutèrent de tout et rien tout en appréciant leur dîner. Une fois leur repas pris, ils rangèrent la cuisine avant de penser à se détendre au salon où l'italien choisit un film avant de s'installer sur le canapé près de l'ancien marine. _

_._

_Ducky prit place dans le fauteuil et discrètement observa ses deux amis durant la projection. Il remarqua que Jethro était moins tendu, plus relaxé et que sous prétexte d'avoir une meilleure position, s'était rapproché sensiblement de Tony presque à le toucher. Il sourit tout en songeant que les deux hommes avaient définitivement abaissé une barrière entre eux depuis leur discussion du matin et celle de cet après-midi._

_._

_Gibbs sirotait son café et jetait de discrets coups d'œil vers Tony, du moins pensait-il être discret. Il étudiait le profil de l'italien et notait les changements que cette dernière année avait apporté chez lui. Il était évident que le travail physique intense avait remodelé le corps du jeune homme, il s'en était rendu compte à diverses reprises durant les derniers jours. L'activité de plein air avait coloré la peau dorée de l'italien d'un hâle plus soutenu mais pas sombre. Le soleil avait également décoloré le brun de sa chevelure pour une teinte plus claire._

_._

_Ce qui l'avait également surpris avait été le changement de style vestimentaire de l'italien. Il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait monter à cheval en costume mais les jeans qu'il portait lui collaient parfaitement au corps et les boots qu'il utilisait désormais en lieu et place des chaussures italiennes lui convenaient. Il se surprit à se demander quelle allure il aurait en pantalon cargo du genre de ceux que l'ancien marine portait parfois. Il serait certainement fantastique surtout s'il était aussi collant que son jean. Il faudrait qu'il lui en fasse porter un, un de ces jours et il saliva rien qu'à l'idée._

_._

_Pour ceux qui étaient des chemises, Tony ne portait pas les traditionnelles à carreaux comme en avaient ses hommes, il avait opté pour des chemises en jean également sous lesquelles il enfilait un tee-shirt. Une ceinture en cuir lui ceignait la taille et il se demanda si elle comportait le fameux couteau que Tony avait au NCIS. Un blouson de jean ou de toile complétait parfois la tenue. Pas de cravate, ni même une bolo-tie, il laissait le col ouvert dévoila le fin duvet de sa poitrine par le col en V du tee-shirt. _

_._

Très sexy et indéniablement attirant _ songea Gibbs en salivant presque._

_._

_Le look général donnait une toute autre image du cow-boy classique. La coupe de cheveux était différente également de celle bien ordonnée qu'il arborait précédemment. Elle était plus longue et d'un style différent mais lui allait aussi, elle rajeunissait les traits de l'italien. Parfois, Tony laissait une barbe de deux jours lui couvrir les joues et là aussi, ce duvet blond foncé était un autre atout de sa nouvelle apparence. _

_._

_En un mot, Gibbs trouvait ce nouveau Tony bien plus attirant que lorsqu'il était au NCIS ; il était différent mais pas trop, ce qui ne choquait pas ceux qui l'avaient connu toujours tiré à quatre épingles. La perte de poids avait affiné sa silhouette et rendait l'homme plus grand qu'il n'était en raison de ses longues jambes désormais bien dessinées, des fesses fermes modelées par une coupe moulante, une taille plus affinée dont les bourrelets avaient disparu et des abdominaux plats très tentants. _

_._

.

_.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*._

_._

_Tony, pour sa part, sentait le regard de Gibbs sur lui mais avait choisi de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pour l'instant laisser son ancien patron savoir que son intérêt avait été noté. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils aient une discussion et qu'il explique son revirement. Il ne pouvait pas pousser les choses plus loin en le laissant dans le noir. Il lui avait dit ne pas courir deux lièvres à la fois et il semblait, du moins aux yeux des autres, que c'était ce qu'il faisait._

_._

_Cole l'avait rejoint la nuit dernière et après leur étreinte, ils avaient discuté longuement. Les nouvelles que son ami lui avait données mettaient l'avenir dans une toute autre perspective et à la lumière de ce qui s'était passé dans l'écurie, le futur dont avait rêvé Tony avait de bonnes chances de se réaliser. Peut être pas comme il le souhaitait mais du moins, il pouvait espérer le voir prendre vie en partie. Il restait juste à pouvoir éclairer l'ancien marine sur cette nouvelle vision._

_._

_Le film prit fin sans que les deux hommes n'y aient prêté grande attention, ce qui était rare de la part de l'italien. Mais ses pensées avaient occupé son esprit et il avait laissé vagabonder son imagination, songé à des possibilités diverses, revu certaines priorités, envisagé des scenario variés pour finir par soupirer de frustration. Il pouvait imaginer tout ce qu'il voulait, si le principal intéressé n'en était pas un des acteurs, il était voué à rester sur le banc de touche, seul._

_._

_Les trois hommes décidèrent de laisser Abby profiter pleinement de sa soirée sans lui rappeler de revenir de bonne heure. La gothique méritait de se distraire sans souci parmi des gens qu'elle avait appréciés presque dès le début de leur rencontre. La porte d'entrée serait simplement ouverte pour lui permettre de rentrer sans problème. Tony lui adressa un message par texto dans ce sens._

_._

_Chacun d'eux finit par monter se coucher et Tony, vidé par toutes les émotions de l'après-midi, succomba rapidement au sommeil. Ducky et Gibbs eurent plus de mal à s'endormir, le légiste et l'ancien marine avaient appris tant de choses sur le passé de leur ami qu'ils devaient assimiler que le sommeil tarda à les engloutir. _

_._

_Ce fut Ducky qui, le premier s'y glissa parce que son esprit et son cœur étaient désormais en adéquation. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour, il avouerait à Tony les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Et voilà que soudain, c'était son jeune ami qui le faisait et avec tant d'émotion contenue que l'aveu ne souffrait aucun doute. Il était donc en paix avec ses convictions._

_._

_Gibbs souffrit deux bonnes heures avant de laisser Morphée l'emporter. Il avait ruminé tellement de choses dans sa tête qu'il avait craint de déclencher une migraine. Finalement, il prit la décision raisonnable d'attendre de parler avec Tony pour démêler les sentiments complexes qui l'agitaient désormais après la scène dans le salon de musique. Il ne pouvait cependant envisager d'autre issue qu'une relation possible avec l'italien. _

_._

_Tony n'aurait pas agi de la sorte s'il n'était pas libre de le faire, il le lui avait bien spécifié deux jours plus tôt dans l'écurie : 'il ne courait pas deux lièvres à la fois'. Il présumait que la visite nocturne de Cole avait quelque à voir avec le revirement total de l'italien envers lui et il espérait que ses espoirs ne seraient pas déçus cette fois. Il n'envisageait pas de devoir renoncer à une vie possible avec Tony à la lumière des nouveaux faits. Mais seul l'avenir le dirait._

_._

_._

_.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*._

_._

_Le lendemain matin, Tony se leva aux aurores et descendit après sa douche pour préparer le café pour Gibbs puis le reste du petit déjeuner. Il était affairé depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui et deux bras venir encercler sa taille tandis qu'un baiser était déposé dans son cou. Ce fut tout ce que se permit Gibbs._

_._

_« Bonjour, Tony » le salua t-il d'un voix profonde et émue avant de faire quelques pas en arrière._

_« Bonjour, Jethro » répondit en retour Tony en se retournant pour lui sourire._

_._

_Lorsque l'ancien marine entendit le jeune homme utiliser son prénom, il sentit une bienfaisante chaleur se déverser dans tout son corps. La veille encore, il n'aurait jamais parié que l'italien le gratifierait d'un tel cadeau, le fait d'avoir abandonner l'habituel usage de son nom prouvait que leur relation allait définitivement changer. _

_._

_Tony laissait le formalisme pour adopter une appellation plus intime qui, de surcroît, était spontanée. Gibbs le regarda intensément avant de venir plus près et de le récompenser d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres tout en songeant qu'il allait devoir lui aussi cesser de l'apostropher par son nom de famille et apprendre à employer son prénom. Pourtant, il pensa aussitôt qu'il aimerait lui trouver un surnom bien à lui et qu'il serait le seul à lui donner._

_._

_Tony avait entendu les pas et reconnut de suite ceux de l'ancien marine. Ce qu'il n'avait pas escompté fut la brève étreinte et le baiser qu'il reçut même si, pour le moment, les deux hommes étaient seuls. Il laissa donc passer le moment avant de répondre au salut et sans même réfléchir, il imita Gibbs en employant son prénom. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas être gratifié par son premier, Leroy et que si leur relation devenait plus étroite, voire plus intime, il voudrait pouvoir lui donner un petit nom spécial. Il allait devoir sérieusement mettre à contribution son imagination à cette fin._

_._

_Le rapide et trop bref baiser qu'il reçut lui apprit que son initiative avait été appréciée à sa juste valeur. Les yeux brillants et le large sourire qu'il arborait firent également comprendre à Gibbs qu'il avait bien capté le remerciement même s'il n'était pas verbal. Puis sans plus de manière, ils s'attelèrent à la préparation complète du premier repas de la journée lorsque les bruits provenant de l'étage leur firent savoir que Ducky et Abby se levaient à leur tour._

_._

_Bientôt, les quatre amis étaient installés autour de la table et discutaient des détails du voyage de retour. Gibbs ne fit aucune mention de son intention de rester et Ducky ne souleva pas le sujet. Abby avait décidé de poursuivre ses vacances par un détour chez elle à La Nouvelle Orléans afin de voir sa famille. _

_._

_Tandis que les derniers points étaient fixés, Gibbs remarqua le regard triste de Tony. Il songea aussitôt que ces quelques jours avaient été bénis, les quatre amis avaient retrouvé cette chaleureuse ambiance qu'ils partageaient avant la mort de Kate, cet évènement avait entraîné bien des bouleversements au sein de leur groupe et leur dynamique en avait été modifiée, surtout après l'introduction de Ziva parmi l'équipe et la nomination de Sheppard à la tête de l'agence._

_._

_L'ancien marine priait pour que la surprise qu'il réservait à son jeune ami lui réchauffe le cœur. Il avertirait la directrice de sa décision par un e-mail après le départ de son équipe afin d'officialiser sa demande de congés. Il n'avait aucun doute que, dans les minutes qui suivraient, il recevrait un appel furieux de Sheppard mais il n'en avait que faire. Il entendait profiter désormais de son quota de congés et les prendre quand bon lui semblait sauf cas d'urgence extrême._

_._

_« Bon, je vais aller secouer l'équipe et voir si tout le monde est prêt à lever l'ancre » déclara Gibbs aussitôt les reliefs du petit déjeuner rangés. « Abby, Ducky, je compte sur vous pour ne pas me faire attendre » poursuivit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au légiste lorsque les deux jeunes gens ne regardaient pas._

_« Ma valise est bouclée, Jethro » l'informa l'écossais. _

_« La mienne est presque terminée, Bossman » lui indiqua la gothique. « Je suis rentrée tard ou de bonne heure selon le point de vue de chacun et je ne voulais réveiller personne en rangeant mes affaires. »_

_« Ta soirée s'est bien passée si j'en juge par l'heure à laquelle tu es revenue » remarqua l'italien en lui souriant._

_« C'était super et j'ai hâte de pouvoir revenir, non seulement pour te revoir mais également pour visiter la ville et ses environs plus longuement » dit Abby. « Je crois que je vais faire du Texas ma destination préférée pour mes prochaines vacances et si l'endroit me plait toujours autant, je songerais peut être à m'installer ici un jour. De cette façon, je serai aussi plus près de chez moi et de ma famille. »_

_._

_En entendant la déclaration de la jeune femme, Ducky songea que, dans les années à venir, l'équipe risquait d'émigrer vers le Sud et finalement au lieu de rapatrier l'italien, ce serait eux qui viendraient le rejoindre. Il sourit à l'ironie de cette pensée tout en sachant que cette possibilité existait et qu'elle rendrait heureux plusieurs personnes chères à son cœur. Pour sa part, il savait que le seul obstacle était la santé précaire de sa mère et le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas la déraciner de son environnement et lui faire subir un déménagement qui l'affecterait trop._

_._

_Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Si Abby avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait envisagé pour son futur, elle serait sans doute bien plus excitée. La nuit dernière lui avait permis de faire quelques plans d'avenir et de prévoir certaines choses à voir dès son retour dans la capitale afin de finaliser ses choix si tout ne se déroulait pas comme il le prévoyait. _

_._

_« Bien, Abby, je t'accompagnerai à l'aéroport et l'un de mes hommes conduira le reste de l'équipe à la base » indiqua Tony. « Rendez-vous ici pour un au-revoir avant votre départ, pour toi et Ducky, Gibbs. »_

_« Ok, Tony, on fait comme ça » approuva t-il sachant que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas être confronté à ses agents mis à part Jameson sans doute._

_._

_Chacun partit donc finir ses préparatifs avant de se retrouver pour se saluer. Ducky et Abby mettaient la dernière main à leurs bagages pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublier et Tony, pour sa part, se rendit au garage pour sortir la Porche qui les emmènerait, Abby et lui, à l'aéroport d'où la jeune femme prendrait le vol à destination de La Nouvelle Orléans où elle passerait le reste de ses vacances. _

_._

_Gibbs, quant à lui, se rendit rapidement vers le bâtiment où ses agents résidaient. Il les avait avertis plus tôt de leur prochain départ et enjoint d'être prêts à partir rapidement. Il franchit la porte et fut agréablement surpris de voir ses trois agents l'attendant patiemment assis autour de la table, leurs bagages prêts et déposés près de la porte. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et leur enjoignit de rejoindre Ducky dans le mini van mis à leur disposition._

_Il échangea un regard avec Ducky auquel l'écossais répondit d'un simple signe de tête. Les deux hommes étaient les seuls à savoir que l'ancien marine n'avait aucune intention de repartir avec le reste de l'équipe, du moins pas ce jour-là. Lorsque tous quatre prirent place dans le véhicule, Jameson posa une question qui fit sourire intérieurement Gibbs qui savait que l'agent junior avait un petit faible pour une certaine personne._

_._

_« Miss Sciuto ne rentre pas avec nous, patron ? » _

_« Abby poursuit ses vacances en Louisiane dans sa famille, Jameson » lui répondit-il courtoisement. « Elle sera de retour dans deux semaines. »_

_« Elle nous rejoint à la base pour un au-revoir ? » demanda le bleu avec une trace d'espoir dans la voix._

_« Non, Tony… M. Paddington l'emmène directement à l'aéroport de Forth Worth où elle prend l'avion pour la Nouvelle Orléans » lui apprit son chef._

_« Oh ! » fit-il définitivement déçu._

_« Mon garçon, le temps passera bien vite, deux semaines paraîtront très courtes lorsque le travail vous submergera » le consola Ducky tout en lui tapotant gentiment la cuisse._

_._

_McGee grimaça en entendant la nouvelle, il aurait bien aimé parler avec Abby avant leur départ, il voulait qu'elle intercède pour lui auprès de Tony. Leur entrevue ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité et il aurait préféré partir en sachant que l'italien ne le détestait pas. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait regagner son amitié sinon son estime et avoir Abby de son côté faciliterait bien les choses. Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers la fenêtre._

_._

_Du coin de l'œil, installé sur le siège avant avec l'agent sur sa gauche, Gibbs ne manqua pas la réaction de son bras droit et il comprit que McGee avait eu envie de parler à Abby. Il présumait que son agent souhaitait la rallier à ses côtés dans l'espoir de la voir intercéder auprès de Tony pour lui. Il faillit lui rappeler leur précédente conversation devant l'écurie mais s'en abstint. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment._

_._

_Leur chauffeur dirigea la voiture non pas vers la sortie comme Gibbs l'avait présumé mais vers la maison. Devant le garage, Abby et Tony étaient tous deux appuyés sur le capot de la splendide voiture de l'italien. Gibbs sourit et secoua légèrement la tête, son ancien agent aimait décidément irrité ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui déplaire et exhibé ainsi la Porche sous le nez de McGee qui avait perdu la sienne tout récemment était une provocation que Tony devait trouver pleinement amusante._

_._

Encore qu'il ignore que McGee n'a plus la sienne_ pensa t-il soudain dans un éclair. _

_._

_Abby s'avança vers la voiture du côté de Gibbs qui venait de descendre. Tous deux s'étreignirent et la jeune femme déposa deux baisers sur les joues de son mentor. Les autres passagers s'empressèrent de sortir rapidement pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Elle passa à Ducky auquel elle réserva le même traitement avant de serrer rapidement Jameson dans ses bras. Le jeune agent rougit aussitôt et reprit place rapidement dans la voiture._

_._

_Puis vint le tour de McGee qui lui murmura quelques mots rapides dans l'oreille avant de se reculer. Abby fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien avant de se tourner vers Ziva qu'elle salua d'un bref 'A bientôt' des moins amicaux. Puis elle fit demi-tour pour regagner la voiture de Tony mais s'aperçut que son ami et son patron n'étaient plus là. Elle secoua la tête et monta dans la Porche afin d'attendre l'italien._

_._

_Tandis que l'équipe reprenait place dans le mini van, Tony et Gibbs étaient dans le garage, hors de vue du groupe. Jouant le jeu à fond afin de préserver sa surprise, Gibbs serra l'italien dans ses bras avant de le regarder quémandant la permission de l'embrasser. Tony lui sourit et initia le baiser qu'ils échangèrent comme deux affamés. L'un d'eux présumait qu'ils seraient séparés pour quelque temps tandis que l'autre était trop heureux de pouvoir enfin savourer ce plaisir si longtemps espéré._

_._

_Puis tous deux se séparèrent avant que Tony ne glisse une carte dans la poche de son ancien patron._

_._

_« Mes contacts, téléphone portable, e-mail et autre. Tu pourras ainsi me joindre quand tu le souhaiteras » lui indiqua Tony. « N'oublie pas que, même si le décalage horaire entre Washington et ici n'est que d'une heure, évite dans la mesure du possible de m'appeler en pleine nuit. J'ai des horaires plus réguliers maintenant » rappela t-il tout en caressant la joue de l'ancien marine._

_« Je sais, Tony » soupira t-il en embrassant la paume de la main qui le caressait. « Je vais également demander à l'un des 'geeks' de me montrer comment me servir d'une de ses caméras d'ordinateur et la messagerie sur mon téléphone. Promis, je vais apprendre à utiliser la technologie pour être en mesure de te joindre comme et quand je le veux. »_

_« Wouah, Jethro, c'est… formidable » dit finalement Tony tout éberlué par l'envie de Gibbs. « Mais demande à Abby de te montrer tout ça, elle sera certainement plus patiente que n'importe qui. En attendant, téléphone. »_

_« Ok, promis, je garde le contact cette fois » déclara t-il une main posée sur le cœur._

_._

_Son geste fit rire Tony qui le remercia d'un dernier baiser rapide avant de se diriger vers le mini van. Ducky ouvrit la vitre pour saluer une dernière fois l'italien._

_._

_« A bientôt, Anthony » dit le légiste tandis que Tony se penchait pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue._

_« Je t'attends quand tu le souhaites, Ducky. Bon retour » le salua t-il encore. « Agent Jameson, soyez sur vos gardes » lança t-il en agitant la main dans sa direction. _

_._

_Puis, il se détourna et ouvrit la portière avant pour laisser Gibbs reprendre sa place. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour donner ses instructions à son employé avant d'agiter la main dans un dernier au-revoir puis de rejoindre la Porche et Abby qui l'attendait sagement dans la voiture. La jeune gothique se mordillait la lèvre et se testait : devait-elle poser la question qui l'obsédait ou devait-elle garder le silence et attendre que Tony lui donne un indice ? Finalement, ce fut le jeune homme qui trancha pour elle._

_._

_« Abby, ne te fais aucune illusion, s'il te plait » lui dit-il soudain. « Les choses ne sont pas arrangées de la façon dont tu le voudrais. Le fossé creusé est trop large pour être refermé en quelques jours. »_

_« Je sais, Tony » soupira t-elle. « Je voudrais simplement que mes amis soient de nouveau des amis et non des… ennemis ou du moins des étrangers. Je voudrais que nous formions à nouveau une équipe, une famille même si c'était possible. »_

_._

_Tony tendit la main et s'empara de celle de la jeune femme qu'il serra doucement avant de la reposer sur sa cuisse._

_._

_« C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour que tout soit pardonné même si entre Ducky et moi, c'est très clair désormais » avoua t-il sobrement. « Pour ce qui est de toi, tu sais très bien où nous en sommes aussi. Pour ce qui est de Gibbs, c'est en cours mais il reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir également, je pense. Pour les autres, j'ignore ce qu'il en sera mais je ne pense pas pouvoir pardonner facilement à McGee et encore moins à Miss Mossad. Leur trahison a été trop pénible et surtout, elle était délibérément intentionnelle. Gibbs avait ses raisons pour ne pas réagir mais je pense qu'il a réalisé combien son attitude m'a touché. »_

_« Ducky paraissait très heureux ce matin, il souriait et avait un air rêveur que je ne lui ai pas vu depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant » remarqua la gothique. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais notre ami a définitivement apprécié, c'est certain. »_

_« Oui, notre discussion a éclairci nos relations et m'a permis de me libérer d'un poids qui me pesait depuis plusieurs années » indiqua simplement Tony. « Je ne vais pas te dévoiler quoi que ce soit, ce serait trop douloureux de revenir sur les confidences que j'ai faites à notre gentil docteur, il est donc inutile de tenter de me tirer les vers du nez, Mistress » ajouta t-il à titre préventif._

_._

_Il connaissait suffisamment la curiosité de sa compagne et voulait donc éviter qu'elle ne tente de le faire parler. Peut-être un jour aurait-il la force et le courage de lui parler, de lui révéler ce qu'il avait confié au légiste et par extension, à Gibbs. Mais pour le moment, son état émotionnel était tout chamboulé et il lui faudrait sans doute quelques jours pour retrouver son équilibre et pouvoir faire face aux changements que sa vie allait subir dans les prochaines semaines ou les prochains mois._

_._

_Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence au son de la radio que l'italien avait allumée pour meubler. Il reprit à nouveau la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché contre elle. Et Abby la lui serra doucement pour lui faire savoir qu'elle aussi comprenait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de garder certains secrets pénibles. Il serait toujours temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse lors d'une de ses prochaines visites._

_._

_Tony gara la voiture, descendit, en fit le tour et ouvrit la portière d'Abby. Il s'empara ensuite des bagages qu'il déposa sur un chariot et escorta la gothique jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Ici, point besoin d'arriver des heures à l'avance, l'aéroport n'avait pas la taille de celui de JFK ou de Dulles. L'attente se fit donc calmement après avoir déposé les bagages pour leur transfert dans l'avion et vérifié le billet d'avion._

_._

_Les deux amis profitèrent de la demi-heure avant l'embarquement des passagers pour prendre un café et discuter de la sortie de la jeune femme la veille au soir. Elle s'enthousiasma sur les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées et assura qu'elle les reverrait lors de son prochain passage. Finalement, l'heure de partir arriva et les deux jeunes gens s'étreignirent durant plusieurs minutes avant que Tony ne laisse Abby se détacher de lui._

_._

_« Tu vas me manquer, Tony » dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux où quelques larmes perlaient._

_« Eh, ma belle, il existe tout un assortiment de nouvelles technologies qui permettent de rester en contact et je connais une belle demoiselle qui en est férue » plaisanta Tony. « Téléphone-moi, texte-moi, e-mail-moi, skype-moi, c'est ton choix pour me joindre » ajouta t-il en lui tendant une carte identique à celle qu'il avait remise à Gibbs. « Nous restons en contact, ok ? »_

_« Oui, promis, juré, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer » débita t-elle en faisant un signe de croix sur son cœur et en plantant son regard dans celui de l'italien._

_« Sûrement que tu serais envoyée au Paradis, l'enfer n'est pas ta place » la contredit-il en souriant. « Passe de bonne vacances dans ta famille, profite de ces quelques jours pour resserrer les liens avec eux et les assurer de ton amour, c'est important de leur faire savoir que tu les aimes. Bon voyage » dit-il en la laissant partir après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois._

_._

_Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder franchir la porte puis s'acheminer vers son avion. Il soupira, voici son dernier lien avec le trio parti pour de bon et déjà, il se sentait comme abandonné. Il ignorait, lors de leur arrivée, que des évènements aussi cruciaux allaient venir perturber sa nouvelle vie et démolir ses défenses si chèrement acquises. _

_._

_Avoir avoué à Ducky qu'il le considérait comme un grand-père avait été un apaisement parce qu'il était le plus simple à exprimer. Abby, il était encore incertain de sa véritable connivence avec elle mais leurs relations avaient été mitigées durant l'année précédent son départ. Quant à Gibbs, il n'avait pas approfondi ses sentiments envers lui parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts et les plus précieux. _

_._

_L'homme l'avait durement meurtri mais la complexité même de l'ancien marine et sa propre peur de s'engager à nouveau l'avaient retenu de se précipiter tête baissée dans ce qui pouvait être un sacré challenge pour deux hommes aussi peu enclins à s'épancher sur leurs sentiments intimes même vis-à-vis de leur partenaire, homme ou femme._

_._

_Tony sortit de ses pensées et soupira avant de regagner sa voiture. Les deux ou trois prochains jours allaient être durs à vivre sans l'exubérance d'Abby, l'incessant babillage de Ducky et le réconfortant silence de Gibbs. Il démarra le véhicule et reprit le chemin du ranch en se demandant qui serait le premier à l'appeler dès que chacun aurait gagné sa destination. Même si les durées de vols étaient pratiquement identiques (en vol direct s'entend), il paria avec lui-même que Abby serait sans doute la première parce que Gibbs attendrait d'être seul pour le joindre. _

_._

_Il choisit finalement de faire un détour au lieu de rentrer directement. Il prit donc le chemin qui conduisait chez Maria ; il aurait ainsi de visu la possibilité de constater les dégâts et voir si des travaux étaient nécessaires. Il se relaxa enfin et profita du court trajet pour se vider l'esprit avant d'affronter le regard perspicace de la gouvernante. _

_._

.

.

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

.

.

_Alors, rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre qui sera centré sur nos deux hommes avant de diverger à nouveau._

_A vos coms que j'attends toujours avec impatience._

_A+_

_._


	26. Chapitre 25 : Stupéfaction

_Plus tôt que prévu, voici le chapitre suivant._

.

.

_Mais permettez-moi faire une petite digression. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exprimer mon opinion sur les coms que je reçois mais je tiens ici à expliquer un problème qui m'a valu la réception d'un commentaire pas très agréable de la part d'une lectrice qui n'a pas de compte donc impossible pour moi de lui répondre par message privé. _

_Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que mon histoire « Absurde mésentente » était revenue avec une date de mise à jour au 9/3/2013. Ceci est dû à une erreur de ma part lorsque j'ai chargé le chapitre 24 de cette fic, j'ai en effet sélectionné la mauvaise fic qui était terminée et postée complète depuis **juin 2009**. Ce fait pouvait être aisément vérifiable en consultant les dates des coms de mes lectrices pour le chapitre final, le 20. « Absurde mésentente » n'a subi aucune modification._

_D'autre part, il est vrai que je voulais publier la présente fic lorsqu'elle serait terminée, ce qui était le cas lorsque le premier chapitre fut posté. Pourtant, comme je l'ai annoncé dans un chapitre précédent, l'ordinateur qui hébergeait mes histoires a rendu l'âme emportant avec lui le reste des chapitres terminés et qui ne demandaient que quelques corrections. J'ai donc dû m'atteler à la réécriture de tous ces chapitres._

_Je rappelle également que j'écris par plaisir et que je prends donc sur mes heures de loisir pour le faire. Il se trouve que j'ai un métier prenant qui réduit considérablement ces heures depuis maintenant deux ans et comme tout un chacun, j'ai une vie personnelle à satisfaire également. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas en mesure de poster aussi régulièrement que je le voudrais._

_Ecrire n'est pas aussi facile que nos lectrices (et lecteurs !) peuvent le penser. Il arrive que nous soyons en panne d'inspiration ou simplement que nous ayons besoin de faire une pause. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne laisserai pas cette fic incomplète dans la mesure où certains chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits, corrigés et prêts à poster le moment venu._

_Je me doute bien que je dois décevoir mon public mais je ne dois pas être la seule dans ce cas. _

_Si certaines (et certains) d'entre vous lisent des histoires en langue anglaise sur ce site (ce qui est mon cas en ce qui concerne NCIS), vous pourrez constater que parfois des fics n'ont pas de mise à jour durant des mois et même des années. Je me sens alors frustrée également parce que la suite tarde à venir mais je sais être patiente et attendre, quelquefois en vain parce que l'auteur finit par indiquer que l'histoire n'aura pas de fin. _

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart et cette mise au point._

_Voilà, ce point étant éclairci, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_**Chapitre 25 : Stupéfaction**_

_._

.

_Tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'acheminaient vers l'aéroport de Dallas, le véhicule qui transportait le reste de l'équipe allait vers la base où normalement un avion allait les ramener à Washington. Gibbs n'avait encore rien annoncé à ses agents et attendait la toute dernière minute pour leur faire part du changement majeur qu'il voulait apporter à leurs arrangements de retour._

_._

_Les cinq passagers quittèrent la voiture et Gibbs laissa ses compagnons s'éloigner avant de discuter un instant avec leur chauffeur qui écouta attentivement avant de s'éloigner. Gibbs prit ensuite la direction du bureau du capitaine où il voulait vérifier les dernières informations concernant leur vol de retour. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le bureau lorsque l'un des assistants l'intercepta._

_._

_« Agent Gibbs, le capitaine est absent pour le moment » l'informa t-il. « L'avion qui doit vous emmener est sur le tarmac, son chargement est en cours de transfert. Il devrait être prêt à partir d'ici une heure, nous avons pris un peu de retard. J'espère que ça vous convient ? »_

_« Parfaitement, Caporal, merci pour l'info » dit poliment l'ancien marine avant de repartir dans le sens inverse._

_._

_Il fit signe à Ducky dès qu'il fut en vue et le légiste le rejoignit._

_._

_« Départ dans une heure, Ducky » lui annonça t-il._

_« Quand vas-tu leur dire ? » demanda le médecin._

_« Au moment de l'embarquement, je ne veux laisser aucune chance à Ziva d'avertir la directrice avant que je ne l'appelle » murmura Gibbs en tournant le dos à son équipe._

_« J'imagine qu'elle doit se poser des questions sur ce qui se passe, elle ne cesse de te jeter des regards suspicieux depuis un moment » l'avertit l'écossais._

_« Elle n'osera pas me questionner » affirma l'agent. « Si elle est un tant soit peu prudente, elle ne cherchera pas à m'affronter ici et maintenant sans savoir ce qui se passe réellement. »_

_._

_Ensuite, les deux amis s'installèrent sur les sièges et attendirent patiemment l'heure du départ. Comme l'avait prévu Gibbs, Ziva ne chercha pas à l'interroger mais son incessant va et vient et le fait qu'elle se mordillait les ongles firent comprendre à son patron qu'elle était nerveuse. La façade d'impassibilité de l'israélienne se fissurait et le contrôle de ses émotions était plus difficile._

_._

_Jameson et McGee discutaient tranquillement sans paraître se préoccuper de leur collègue qui ne chercha pas à s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Gibbs et Ducky avaient, quant à eux, choisi de rester silencieux ou d'échanger juste quelques mots ici et là. Ziva les surveillait tous deux en essayant de le faire discrètement mais sans succès._

_._

_Gibbs sourit intérieurement, la jeune femme pensait sans doute qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas mais franchement, elle avait une trop grande opinion d'elle-même si elle pouvait s'imaginer un instant gruger l'ancien marine. En tant que sniper, il lui avait fallu développer ses instincts et notamment celui d'appréhender son environnement et d'être toujours en alerte. Ce n'était donc pas une jeunette comme Ziva qui pouvait l'entourlouper._

_._

_Il attendit donc que l'heure du départ sonne sans chercher à s'approcher d'elle ou à l'engager dans une conversation. L'attitude de l'israélienne l'avait dérouté parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Depuis sa conversation avec Tony au sujet de Jenny et Ziva, tout était plus clair. Et ses soupçons sur la véritable raison de son intégration dans son équipe étaient désormais bien plus évidents._

_._

_Il soupira doucement, il savait que sa décision de prendre quelques jours de congé allaient inévitablement soulever un tollé de protestation de la part de la directrice et certainement de la colère de Ziva pour être informé au dernier moment. Mais il s'en moquait, il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à la jeune femme, elle n'était après tout que sa subordonnée et il n'avait pas à la tenir au courant de son agenda._

_._

_L'assistant du capitaine s'approcha enfin de lui._

_._

_« Agent Gibbs, l'avion est prêt au décollage, vous pouvez embarquer à l'instant » annonça t-il._

_« Merci bien, je vais avertir mon équipe » lui répondit Gibbs. _

_._

_L'ancien marine se tourna vers ses agents et constata que tous trois l'observaient._

_._

_« Embarquement immédiat » déclara t-il simplement._

_._

_Chacun s'empara de son bagage et s'en fut vers le terrain où l'appareil les attendait. Ducky échangea un regard avec Jethro et lui serra amicalement l'épaule._

_._

_« Profite bien de ces quelques jours, Jethro » conseilla t-il en souriant. « Resserre les liens entre Anthony et toi. »_

_« J'y compte bien, Ducky et assure toi que Jenny ne s'en prenne pas à McGee. Au moindre problème, passe-moi un coup de fil. »_

_« Bien sûr, mon ami, je te tiens au courant de la situation si elle s'envenime. Bonnes vacances » le salua le légiste en montant dans l'avion._

_._

_Il prit la place que McGee lui désignait et s'installa confortablement. Aussitôt, le copilote vint fermer la porte et Ziva fronça les sourcils._

_._

_« Où est Gibbs ? » questionna t-elle presque agressivement._

_« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ma chère » dit le médecin d'un ton calme et posé._

_« Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose » lança t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. « Cette satanée affaire n'apporte que des problèmes. »_

_« Sans doute pour vous, Ziva mais pour moi, il en va tout autrement » répondit Ducky en souriant largement et sans détailler. « Maintenant, si vous permettez, je souhaiterais que ce vol se passe sans histoire ; donc si vous pouviez brider votre mécontentement, ce serait avisé de votre part. »_

_._

_Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle savait que le trio avait été traité avec des égards qu'elle-même n'avait pas eus et elle enrageait d'avoir été mise à l'écart comme une pestiférée. DiNozzo paierait pour ça, pour l'avoir fait passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, selon elle. Elle avait fait des rêves qui ne verraient jamais le jour et tout était la faute de cet italien borné qui s'était rebellé alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir maté._

_._

_Aucun homme n'avait jamais résisté à son charme lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Mais DiNozzo avait vu clair en elle, en quelques jours, il avait percé à jour ses dessins et dans la foulée, il avait également su ce que Jenny avait en tête. Leurs projets étaient désormais bons à jeter car sans lui et sa fortune ou les appuis de son père, les deux femmes ne pourraient pas réaliser les plans qu'elles avaient formulés avec tant d'espoir. _

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Gibbs regarda l'avion s'élancer sur la piste avant de repartir vers la voiture du ranch. Il lui restait pourtant une tâche difficile à accomplir avant de pouvoir se libérer l'esprit et de songer à passer quelques jours agréables avec son italien. Il sourit en imaginant la tête de Tony s'il l'appelait ainsi alors que leurs relations étaient encore balbutiantes et qu'il leur faudrait sans doute quelque temps pour les consolider de nouveau._

_._

_Il attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur la touche mémoire du numéro de la directrice. Il attendit qu'elle décroche et prit une profonde inspiration lorsque sa voix retentit dans l'écouteur._

_._

_« Agent Gibbs, vous daignez enfin me contacter, comme c'est aimable à vous » susurra t-elle, ironique._

_« Bon sang, Jenny, cesse un peu ce cinéma » bougonna t-il agacé par son attitude puérile. « On dirait une midinette en colère contre son petit ami. »_

_« C'est sans doute ce que je suis, Jethro » dit-elle en revenant à un ton plus normal. _

_« Ne te fais aucune illusion, Jen, je ne remplirais pas ce rôle à tes côtés » déclara t-il irrité._

_« Dois-je en conclure que tu ne souhaites pas renouer nos liens passés ? » questionna sa supérieure._

_« Tu as choisi ton destin en France il y a plusieurs années, ne viens donc pas te plaindre » grommela t-il._

_._

_Sans doute comprit-elle qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire fléchir car elle changea de sujet._

_._

_« Vous êtes sur le chemin du retour, j'imagine ? »_

_« L'équipe est en chemin en ce moment même » annonça t-il. « Du moins, une partie de l'équipe » compléta t-il rapidement._

_« Comment ca, une partie de l'équipe ? » clama t-elle aussitôt. « Qui as-tu laissé derrière ? »_

_._

_Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas lui laisser la surprise à l'arrivée de l'avion lorsque Ziva pourrait la contacter mais renonça, il n'était pas un couard et il valait mieux que l'information vienne de lui._

_._

_« A vrai dire, je suis resté sur place » finit-il par avouer._

_« Et pour quelles raisons exactement as-tu décidé de ne pas rentrer ? » s'emporta t-elle de suite. « Et combien de temps vas-tu rester là-bas ? J'ai besoin de mon équipe au complet ici et maintenant, Jethro. Tu pourras baguenauder sur ton temps libre mais pas lorsque tu choisis de le faire. »_

_« Si tu le prends comme ça, Jenny, je peux toujours déposer ma demande de mise en retraite » menaça t-il tranquillement. « Si tu avais consulté tes mails, tu aurais remarqué que j'ai posé quelques jours de repos, des jours que le service des Ressources Humaines me presse de prendre depuis un bon moment. Tu ne cesses de refuser les dates que je propose sous le prétexte d'affaires urgentes à résoudre. Cette fois, j'ai décidé d'utiliser une autre tactique et je t'impose mes choix. »_

_« Et si une enquête délicate et extrêmement urgente requière ta présence, puis-je t'appeler ou dois-je me débrouiller d'une autre façon ? » s'enquit-elle furieuse._

_« Je serais aux abonnés absents pour les deux prochaines semaines, Jen » l'informa t-il. « Je suis certain que d'autres équipes seront en mesure d'assurer les urgences. Je ne suis pas si indispensable que ça et tu pourras toujours confier l'affaire à ta fidèle acolyte. Sur ce, je te laisse, je suis attendu. »_

_« Je ne doute pas que DiNozzo doit être enchanté de savoir que tu l'as choisi avant ton travail, ce doit être nouveau pour lui » railla t-elle d'un ton grinçant._

_« Avec lui, au moins, je sais ce que je veux et ce qu'il veut » conclut Gibbs avant de raccrocher abruptement comme à son habitude._

_._

Qu'elle aille au diable ! _ songea t-il. _Elle ne se mettra pas en travers de mes plans, je ne la laisserai pas me dicter ses desiderata comme par le passé. Jamais plus je ne permettrais qu'elle me mène en bateau.

_._

_Et sur ce, il s'avança vers le véhicule dans lequel il prit place sans un mot. Le cow-boy, qui fumait tranquillement tout en l'attendant sans montrer la moindre impatience, éteignit sa cigarette dès qu'il vit l'ancien marine approcher et reprit sa place au volant. Il démarra et se dirigea vers le ranch sans un mot. Tout comme Gibbs, il n'était pas bavard et ça arrangeait bien les affaires de l'agent. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait à Tony lorsque ce dernier le verrait rentrer._

_._

_Il appréhendait un peu son retour mais la surprise serait sans doute ce qui s'inscrirait sur le visage de l'italien. Le jeune homme avait toujours connu Gibbs comme étant un bourreau de travail et il ne s'imaginait sans doute pas qu'il serait capable de prendre quelques jours de repos ainsi inopinément. Ce n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes d'agir impulsivement mais un an était un délai bien trop long dont il avait presque maudit chaque jour._

_._

_. _

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Tony avait passé deux heures avec Maria et sa famille avant de regagner le ranch. Retrouver la demeure vide lui fit un curieux effet, la vivacité et l'exubérance d'Abby l'avaient animé ces derniers jours et l'ambiance en avait été plus légère. Il avait tellement appréhendé la rencontre avec son ancienne équipe lorsqu'il avait compris que l'affaire relevait de la compétence du NCIS. Finalement, ces quelques jours avaient été riches en évènements, certains heureux et d'autres carrément irritables mais dans l'ensemble, il avait été content de les revoir, du moins pour trois d'entre eux._

_._

_Il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre ses hommes pour l'instant et choisit plutôt de se délaisser et de se vider l'esprit et une seule méthode pour le faire : jouer du piano. Depuis qu'il avait le temps de s'accorder quelques heures de loisir, il avait décidé de renouer avec la musique et il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait toujours cet effet magique sur lui, elle lui permettait de s'immerger totalement et d'oublier ses soucis. _

_._

_Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de pratiquer durant ses années au NCIS en raison des horaires infernaux que Gibbs leur faisait mener mais depuis son installation au Texas et après quelques semaines, il avait aménagé la pièce en salon de musique et venait jouer plus volontiers qu'auparavant. Il avait retrouvé les partitions favorites de sa mère et ses compositions personnelles qu'il utilisait pour se détendre._

_._

_Ses grands-parents avaient évité de montrer leur déception lorsque Tony avait refusé, en son temps, leur proposition d'installer le piano dans la maison pour lui permettre de jouer. La mort de sa mère l'avait tellement affecté qu'il avait pris en grippe la vue du piano parce qu'il lui rappelait les dernières heures passées auprès d'elle à jouer ses morceaux préférés. Elle était décédée en entendant son fils jouer et c'était un souvenir plutôt pénible pour lui._

_._

_Heureusement, le temps avait fait son office et quelque peu atténué son chagrin et désormais, il était capable de s'asseoir sur le tabouret (le même que lorsqu'il était enfant, sa grand-mère l'avait fait restaurer), de déterminer son humeur avant de se lancer dans son interprétation. Son jeu avait d'abord été hésitant les toutes premières fois mais bien vite, la fluidité et la dextérité revinrent._

_._

_Aujourd'hui, il avait plus qu'envie de s'évader dans la musique qui lui permettrait d'atténuer sa tristesse. Dire qu'il pensait pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie avant l'irruption de son ancienne équipe ! Un leurre qu'il avait entretenu soigneusement mais ces deux derniers jours avaient bouleversé tout ça. La décision de Cole, sa discussion avec Ducky, les prémisses de sa nouvelle relation avec Gibbs étaient autant de sujets qui allaient demander une sérieuse réflexion._

_._

_Il posa ses doigts sur le clavier, se vida l'esprit et laissa une mélodie s'imposer à lui. La musique douce d'abord puis progressivement les morceaux s'enchainèrent, des extraits courts en fonction de ses pensées. Tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, tantôt violents, tantôts furieux, les airs défilaient et il était si immergé qu'il n'entendit pas la porte principale s'ouvrir._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Gibbs remercia son chauffeur qui le déposa à nouveau devant la porte d'entrée et le salua d'un simple signe de tête avant de repartir vers le quartier du personnel. L'ancien marine contempla un instant la maison se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Puis résolument, avant de changer d'avis et de demander à être reconduit à l'aéroport pour prendre un prochain vol, il ouvrit la porte et entra._

_._

_Aussitôt, il stoppa avant de s'avancer plus avant lorsqu'il entendit la musique qui s'échappait du salon de musique. Il sourit, il allait en fin de compte entendre le jeune homme jouer et pouvoir juger le pianiste. Et si ce qu'il écoutait était un échantillon du talent de l'italien, il serait enchanté de s'asseoir et de savourer la musique. Il n'était pas un connaisseur expérimenté mais Shannon l'avait suffisamment associé à cette forme d'art, de même que Ducky qui était un fin mélomane, pour qu'il puisse apprécier le talent de Tony._

_._

_Doucement, il fit son chemin vers le salon, poussa lentement la porte et prit place dans le fauteuil. Tony jouait, les yeux fermés et il était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de l'ancien marine. Et durant presque une heure, Gibbs put s'enivrer des airs joués avec expertise et surtout avec émotion. Il pouvait imaginer divers scenario se dérouler sur les différentes mélodies rien que par le rythme de la musique. Et ceci démontrait bien tout le talent de Tony._

_._

_Finalement, l'italien stoppa, les mains posées sur le clavier. Il reprit lentement conscience de son entourage et amusé, Gibbs le vit renifler discrètement l'air avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux écarquillés._

_._

_« Gibbs ! » s'exclama t-il stupéfait. « Quelque chose à retarder le vol ? » demanda t-il._

_« Non, l'équipe a embarqué comme prévu » répondit Jethro calmement, laissant Tony prendre la mesure de sa réponse._

_« Oh, tu as décidé de t'octroyer des vacances ! » en déduisit aussitôt l'italien. « J'imagine que Mme La Directrice ne doit pas être enchantée de s'être fait forcer la main. »_

_« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » grimaça Gibbs en se souvenant de ses propos._

_« Tant pis pour elle » statua simplement Tony. « Combien de temps restes-tu ? »_

_« Deux semaines si tu es d'accord pour que je reste ici » s'enquit Jethro avec un peu d'appréhension._

_« Quelle question ! » déclara Tony en se levant pour venir s'agenouiller devant son ami. « Mon invitation est permanente et pour autant de temps qui te plaira » ajouta t-il doucement en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme._

_« Je n'étais pas sûr… » commença t-il avant d'être coupé._

_« Je n'ai pas fait cette proposition à la légère, surtout maintenant » affirma l'italien avec fermeté tout en serrant la main de son ami dans la sienne. « Je sais que nous devrons discuter et surtout être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre mais nous devrons aussi prendre le temps de refaire connaissance » poursuivit-il en souriant._

_« Je sais, je ne suis pas fan de cet exercice mais me taire ne m'a rien apporté de bon au cours de mes précédents mariages ou mes relations épistolaires » avoua Gibbs en grimaçant. « C'est le sujet principal de mes divorces ou des ruptures. Je vais tâcher de faire un effort et je te dois bien de suivre ton exemple. Tu as eu le courage de dévoiler à Ducky, et par la même occasion à moi, une partie de ton enfance et surtout un moment pénible. Je crois qu'il serait juste que je fasse de même mais peut être pas tout de suite. » _

_« Nous avons eu la chance de travailler ensemble durant plusieurs années, d'apprendre à connaître celui que nous étions alors durant cette période » reconnut Tony. « Nous n'avons jamais abordé notre vie avant notre rencontre mais toute relation s'appuie sur un minimum de connaissances de la vie passée de l'autre. Notre passé, nos expériences, nos joies et nos peines définissent celui que nous sommes actuellement. Il faut savoir accepter de se dévoiler pour nouer des liens profonds et durables, Jethro. Je sais, tu vas dire que moi aussi, j'ai été une tombe en ce qui concerne mon enfance et ma relation avec mon père et je l'assume. Cependant, aujourd'hui, nous avons la chance de repartir sur une nouvelle base, de faire table rase de nos différends et de reprendre une relation nouvelle. Est-ce que tu es prêt à ouvrir la porte de ton passé, à me laisser voir le Jethro que tu étais avec Shannon et Kelly ou vas-tu décider que je n'ai aucun droit de savoir ? Réfléchis bien à ce dilemme parce que ta réponse déterminera notre futur. » _

_._

_Gibbs regarda Tony d'un air sérieux et grave mais avec une pointe d'amusement. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de présenter sa réponse à un italien qui le scrutait avec attention et espoir._

_._

_« J'ignorais que tu pouvais être aussi… philosophe et profond » dit-il en souriant. « Je ne vais pas m'épancher ici et maintenant, tu t'en doutes mais j'avais déjà décidé de te parler de mes filles un jour ou l'autre parce que leur disparition tragique a provoqué un phénoménal changement en moi. Ducky m'a fait remarquer, quelque temps après ton arrivée au NCIS, que tu lui rappelais celui que j'avais été lors de notre rencontre. C'est vrai que notre vie est rythmée par ce que nous vivons et avoir perdu mes deux amours m'a profondément marqué. »_

_._

_Il posa les doigts sur les lèvres de Tony lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune homme allait l'interrompre et caressa la joue de son pouce avant de reprendre son monologue qui allait certainement entrainer l'étonnement de l'italien, il le savait._

_._

_« J'ai changé après leur mort, j'ai changé après la trahison de Jenny, j'ai changé après chacun de mes divorces mais j'ai aussi changé après notre rencontre » reprit-il donc. « Je n'ai pas su gérer les sentiments que tu m'as inspirés parce que je refusais de les accepter. J'ai été un vrai bâtard à certains moments parce que je ne voulais pas voir que tu étais ou serais important pour moi si je le voulais et à l'époque, je le niais de toutes mes forces. Mais tout ceci sera l'objet d'une autre confession très bientôt, je te le promets ici et maintenant, solennellement » termina t-il en posant une main sur son cœur._

_« Ok, du moment que tu ne te fermeras pas comme une huitre si je lance une question personnelle, je suis prêt à t'accorder le temps nécessaire » déclara l'italien._

_._

_Gibbs se pencha ensuite et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony qui, sans hésiter une seconde, ouvrit la bouche pour le baiser que Jethro souhaitait depuis son arrivée. Les deux hommes le savourèrent avant de se séparer. Puis Tony se releva, lui tendit la main et l'entraîna vers la cuisine._

_._

_« Après ces instants cruciaux, une bonne tasse de café te fera plaisir, j'en suis sûr » dit-il en lui lâchant la main pour s'activer avec la cafetière._

_« Bonne idée » approuva Jethro. « Toujours su ce qui m'intéressait vraiment, n'est ce pas ? » gloussa l'ancien marine. _

_._

_Le son surprit tellement Tony qu'il faillit faire tomber la tasse qu'il avait en main. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme, les sourcils levés et un air totalement ébahi peint sur son visage avant qu'il parle._

_._

_« Mince, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entends glousser » remarqua t-il en secouant la tête, encore incrédule._

_« Décidé de te montrer qui je suis » avoua Jethro. « Pas besoin de masque avec toi, je peux et dois être moi-même ici, je n'ai pas à jouer les chefs tyranniques parce que tu n'es plus mon subordonné » déclara t-il en haussant les épaules et pour expliquer son attitude._

_« Je suis impatient de découvrir le vrai Jethro dans ce cas, je suis sûr que je vais l'apprécier bien plus que le 'Gibbs, second b pour bâtard' que tu étais souvent avec moi » approuva l'italien en lui offrant la tasse de café qu'il venait de verser._

_._

_Gibbs accepta le mug et le porta aussitôt à ses lèvres pour masquer un peu son embarras. Jamais il n'avait été aussi prolixe et aussi honnête avec quelqu'un qu'en ce moment avec Tony et c'était dire s'il considérait l'homme comme important pour lui. Il dégusta le breuvage tout en songeant à quelques vérités._

_._

_Peu de personnes se voyaient offrir une seconde chance dans la vie, un second bonheur encore moins. Il avait déjà eu le privilège de rencontrer la femme de sa vie, de connaître quelques années de bonheur avec elle, de devenir père grâce à elle. Il n'avait mesuré sa chance que lorsqu'elles lui avaient été enlevées. Ses trois autres mariages n'avaient été que des mascarades, l'espoir de retrouver ce qu'il avait connu avec Shannon en épousant des clones de sa défunte femme._

_._

_Son univers avait été totalement chamboulé lorsqu'il avait croisé le chemin d'un jeune détective qui avait le sourire facile, le contact aisé et qui n'avait montré aucune hésitation à le défier, lui, l'ancien marine connu pour son caractère difficile et son dégoût pour les imbéciles. L'italien avait ravi son cœur en un éclair et la rapidité et la facilité avec lesquelles il était parvenu à percer la carapace qui entourait son cœur l'avait positivement effrayé._

_._

_Il avait alors décidé de brider ce sentiment naissant, de l'anéantir, de l'enfouir au plus profond parce qu'il considérait qu'il trahissait sa bien-aimée Shannon en étant attiré par… un homme. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son corps réagisse avec avidité chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de l'italien et pendant les quelques jours que durèrent l'enquête qui les avaient réunis, il n'avait montré que son côté bâtard._

_._

_Il avait été surpris, puis intrigué de voir Tony lui tenir tête si nécessaire, le défier si besoin, le contredire si justifié. Il venait de rencontrer sans aucun doute un spécimen rare, quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à se mesurer à lui et c'était rafraichissant. A tel point que la trahison du partenaire du jeune détective lui avait permis de tenter sa chance en lui offrant une place dans son équipe._

_._

_Et depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de maudire son impulsivité inhabituelle parce que la proximité de l'italien était difficile à combattre. Le jeune homme, avide de prouver que l'ancien marine pouvait compter sur lui, tentait par tous les moyens de le satisfaire et était plus que conciliant avec le mauvais caractère de son supérieur._

_._

_Puis, peu à peu, le jeune agent avait pris de l'assurance et montré des initiatives qui avaient rassuré l'ancien marine. Les six années passées dans divers postes de police avaient aguerri le policier et son expérience et son unique talent pour dénicher des détails incroyables qui résolvaient parfois leurs enquêtes étaient des atouts précieux._

_._

_La très courte période de travail en commun avec Blackadder n'avait rien eu de remarquable. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient contentés de se côtoyer et de bosser ensemble du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sans se monter la tête. L'éviction de la jeune femme de l'équipe après sa bourde en Espagne avait permis aux deux hommes de devenir un tandem exceptionnel parce qu'ils étaient complémentaires et que l'italien avait réussi l'exploit de comprendre l'ancien marine d'un simple coup d'œil, d'un simple geste._

_._

_Tout avait changé lorsque Gibbs avait choisi de recruter l'agent secret Caitlin Todd. Il avait senti Tony devenir plus réservé durant quelques semaines tandis qu'il jaugeait cette nouvelle partenaire. La jeune femme avait tout de suite pensé être meilleure que l'italien et avait essayé de l'intimider, voire de le déprécier, d'invalider ses compétences sous tous les prétextes possibles._

_._

_La rapide réponse de Tony avait été de devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, un blagueur et un fouineur, ce qui irritait prodigieusement la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'avait soupçonné que l'italien n'était pas celui qu'il s'évertuait à jouer outrageusement. La formidable expérience de Tony à se glisser dans la peau de qui il voulait avait aveuglé Kate malgré son diplôme de profileuse. Malgré leur rivalité, sa mort avait durement touché Tony, de ca, il était certain et même convaincu._

_._

_L'adjonction, une année plus tard, de McGee avait une nouvelle fois changé la donne parce que les compétences en informatique du jeune homme étaient grandement appréciées et avaient ravivé les doutes de Tony quand à sa place et sa raison d'être dans l'équipe. Le constant rappel de l'agent junior concernant ses diplômes n'avait pas arrangé la situation et McGee, qui s'en était rendu compte, en abusait._

_._

_Ensuite, l'adjonction forcée par Jenny de Ziva David au poste occupée par Kate et le fait qu'elle soit la sœur de son assassin avaient encore ajouté un poids au doute de Tony. Mais les relations tendues entre les deux jeunes gens avaient une origine alors inconnue de l'ancien marine, origine que l'enquête présente avait permis de mettre à jour. Elle expliquait clairement l'antagonisme de l'israélienne envers l'italien. _

_._

_Et pour finir, l'attitude de McGee et David qui avaient abouti à l'affaire épineuse qui avait déclenché toute une série de répercussions dont la principale avait été le départ de Tony. Gibbs n'avait pas su faire face à la démission de son second, il avait été persuadé que l'ancien détective serait beau joueur et reconnaitrait sa forfaitise. Sauf que le jeune homme n'était nullement coupable et que les allégations de Ziva étaient telles qu'il y avait cru, d'autant plus qu'il était redevable envers elle de lui avoir sauvé la vie._

_._

_Durant les quelques mois suivants, il avait bien cru qu'il ne saurait survivre sans son italien, sans l'homme qu'il… aimait tant… parce qu'il avait fini par l'admettre, il était amoureux de Tony et il l'avait lâchement abandonné comme le jeune homme le lui avait fait remarqué, ou plutôt jeté à la figure, le premier jour de leurs retrouvailles. _

_._

_Oh, il avait combattu de toutes ses forces durant presque cinq ans ses sentiments contre nature qu'il éprouvait pour l'italien mais rien n'y avait fait. Plus il tentait de se persuader qu'il ne pouvait être amoureux d'un homme, plus le sentiment s'imposait chaque jour davantage. Et puis, un matin… ou plutôt un soir, après quelques verres avalés en solitaire, il avait capitulé et reconnut qu'il était épris d'un homme comme il l'avait été de sa première femme._

_._

_Cette révélation était pourtant tardive et il avait perdu l'objet de son amour pour avoir permis à des éléments extérieurs d'obscurcir son jugement et de l'aveugler au point de commettre le seul acte qui lui répugnait, à savoir bannir Tony de sa vie. Et tout était sa faute pour n'avoir pas pris la précaution de vérifier les allégations mensongères d'une femme humiliée._

_._

_Depuis, il avait fait son mea culpa personnel et privé et s'était abruti de travail pour soulager sa conscience accusatrice. _

_._

_Il s'était promis de réparer les dégâts si, un jour, par miracle, il retrouvait le jeune homme. _

_Il s'était juré de tout faire pour réparer ses erreurs et renouer avec lui._

_Il s'était dit qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui dicter ses desiderata._

_._

_Et ce n'était pas parce que Tony ne correspondait pas aux standards classiques du couple qu'il devait renier ses sentiments envers lui. _

_._

_Non, le temps n'était plus où il laisserait des idées rétrogrades d'un autre âge le tenir éloigné de son amoureux. Lui aussi voulait sa part de bonheur pour compenser celle qu'il avait perdue par la faute d'un criminel. Et si elle passait par sa vie avec un homme qu'il aimait, eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi !_

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Toutes ses réflexions passèrent en un éclair dans l'esprit de Gibbs tandis qu'il sirotait son café et que Tony l'observait en se demandant quelles étaient ses pensées. L'italien voyait son ami tantôt froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents, tantôt esquisser un léger sourire. Il était évident qu'il devait revivre des évènements passés, heureux et malheureux, et la satisfaction qui s'inscrivit finalement sur ses traits disait qu'il était parvenu à une décision finale qui lui plaisait._

_._

_« Eh, Jet, tu sembles à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici » déclara soudain Tony. « Tout va bien, n'est ce pas ? »_

_._

_La voix du jeune homme tira l'ancien marine de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles vertes interrogatives et légèrement anxieuses._

_._

_« Oui, tout va bien, Tony » lui répondit-il. « Tout va même très bien. »_

_._

_Et sur cette sentence, il se rapprocha de Tony qu'il enlaça et embrassa tendrement avant de l'étreindre. Les prochains jours devraient cimenter leurs retrouvailles, renforcer leur relation et développer leur amour tranquillement mais sûrement._

_._

_Gibbs ne partirait que lorsque Tony aurait l'assurance qu'il l'aimait et si cela devait prendre plus de quinze jours, il prolongerait ses congés que Jenny soit contente ou non._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_._

_Alors que va-t-il donc se passer durant ces vacances ? La réponse au prochain chapitre._

_A bientôt _

_A+_


	27. Chapitre 26 : Probation

Voici le chapitre suivant qui ne fait pas avancer trop l'histoire mais qui plante un peu plus le décor et surtout la relation Tony/Gibbs.

Bonne lecture.

**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**Chapitre 26 : Probation**

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la journée tranquillement, s'occupèrent des chevaux à nouveau ensemble tandis que le personnel évaluait les dégâts causés par la tempête et le temps qu'il faudrait pour les réparations.

Ils prirent leur repas à la table de la cuisine tout en discutant de certaines enquêtes traitées par l'équipe depuis le départ de Tony. Gibbs réussit l'exploit d'éviter de prononcer les noms de McGee et David, se référant à 'ses agents' pour parler d'eux. Il raconta deux ou trois affaires conjointes avec le FBI et comment Sachs s'était retrouvé à travailler avec eux et s'était fait encore ridiculisé au grand amusement de l'ancien marine qui regrettait que Tony ne puisse voir ça.

A son tour, Tony parla de son travail, de ses propres chevaux et de ceux qu'il dressait pour ses clients. Il relata quelques anecdotes de courses ou des rodéos auxquels ses hommes participaient pour des œuvres caritatives. Il parla aussi des journées consacrées aux enfants malades instituées sous son égide mais inspirées par sa grand-mère. Deux ou trois fois par mois, les enfants les plus valides étaient amenés au haras pour passer la journée parmi les chevaux qu'ils nourrissaient, caressaient et montaient tout leur saoul.

Gibbs entendit bien la tristesse qui perçait sous les mots que Tony utilisait, il comprenait que l'homme devait se souvenir de sa propre enfance, de sa solitude parfois. Il donnait à ses gamins ce qu'il aurait souhaité avoir lui-même, un peu de rêve et de chaleur humaine. La générosité de l'italien n'avait d'égal que l'amour qu'il avait dans le cœur et ce n'était pas à sa fortune que Jethro pensait. Il savait que Tony pouvait être le plus attentif et le plus respectueux des hommes, il l'avait montré tant de fois envers les victimes au cours de leurs enquêtes.

Ce qui surprenait surtout l'ancien marine était que son ancien second paraissait à l'aise avec les enfants alors qu'il était littéralement figé lorsque son patron lui demandait de s'occuper d'un gamin lorsqu'il travaillait à l'agence. Etait-ce une ruse ou Tony avait-il appris à les côtoyer sans les craindre ? Sans doute y avait-il eu un évènement déclencheur qui l'avait tellement marqué qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait de vivre réellement s'il délaissait ainsi une partie des habitants de la planète… !

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par la voix de son compagnon.

« Veux-tu diner ici ce soir ou au restaurant ? » proposait l'italien.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment de tenue correcte pour sortir » avoua t-il en soupirant.

« Pas grave, je devrais avoir quelque chose qui te convienne et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pouvons toujours aller faire quelques emplettes à Dallas, il y a quelques magasins qui devraient te convenir » répliqua Tony en souriant.

Gibbs réagit plus à la perspective de porter les vêtements de l'italien que de passer du temps dans les magasins.

« Essayons d'abord ta garde-robe, DiNozzo, je suis sûr que j'y trouverais bien une chemise et un pantalon convenables » suggéra t-il.

« Ok, dans ce cas, suis moi et je te montre » dit Tony en s'élançant vers les escaliers qui monta à toute vitesse.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et ouvrit les portes du placard invitant Gibbs à venir choisir parmi la monstrueuse quantité de vêtements pendus et rangés par type.

« Que dois-je prévoir ? » demanda Gibbs ne sachant pas où ils mangeraient.

« Quelque chose de classique, pas trop formel mais pas de jean » l'informa Tony qui avait un restaurant en tête.

Gibbs farfouilla donc tranquillement dans l'armoire et sortit une belle chemise d'un bleu clair et un pantalon gris clair qu'il plaqua contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas trop long. Avec sa paire de boots, ce devrait faire l'affaire. Il montra son choix à Tony qui l'approuva d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire avant de plonger parmi la montagne de vêtements parmi laquelle il sélectionna une chemise verte et un pantalon noir. Il sourit à Gibbs avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et de prendre un boxer noir et des chaussettes.

« Besoin de sous-vêtements ? Fais ton choix » précisa le jeune homme en lui désignant le tiroir.

Bien que Gibbs soit tenté, il avait encore en réserve les siens lavés grâce à la machine à laver du ranch. Il n'allait pas oser porter des vêtements aussi intimes et Tony semblait le savoir parce qu'il souriait franchement sans se cacher.

« Tony ! » soupira Gibbs amusé malgré tout. « Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais. »

« Hum ! » fit simplement le jeune homme.

Puis, en quelques pas, il vint se placer devant l'ancien marine et traça du bout des doigts le contour de son visage, lentement. Son pouce caressa les lèvres avant que la main ne retombe. Gibbs retint sa respiration, le geste était tendre et les prunelles de Tony étaient devenues plus sombres. Puis, sans préavis, il s'éloigna à nouveau.

« Besoin d'une veste ? » demanda t-il d'une voix normale sans paraître le moins du monde perturbé.

Gibbs eut du mal à reprendre le fil de la conversation. Il s'attendait à ce que l'italien l'embrasse et là, il le tentait et le laissait sur sa faim. Etait-ce là une facette de sa manière de flirter ? Mettre son partenaire sur des charbons ardents et le planter sans complexe ? Gibbs aspirait à sentir les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes, à avoir sa langue pénétrer sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne.

Il gémit puis, sans autre pensée, fit les quelques pas qui le rapprochèrent de son compagnon, l'agrippa et posa sa bouche sur les lèvres si tentantes, quémandant le passage. Tony résista quelques secondes et Gibbs crut qu'il allait se dégager mais finalement, il céda et ouvrit la bouche. Les deux langues s'entremêlèrent joyeusement et s'engagèrent dans un ballet ardent qui vit la défaite de Jethro et le triomphe de Tony. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes durent reprendre leur souffle.

« Mieux vaut s'arrêter ici sinon nous ne sortirons pas » décréta Tony d'un ton malicieux.

« Tu es certain de vouloir stopper maintenant , » demanda Jet avec espoir.

« Nous avons pris la résolution d'y aller doucement » rappela l'italien. « A vouloir aller trop vite, nous risquons de nous brûler et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, toi comme moi. »

« Dommage ! » soupira l'aîné en faisant la moue.

« File sous la douche » gronda le cadet en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre.

Gibbs déposa les vêtements sur le lit et le suivit. Tony stoppa soudain et l'autre homme buta sur son dos.

« Je n'ai pas dit que nous partagerions la douche, Jet » signala Tony en riant. « La tienne t'attend impatiemment. Allez, ouste, avant que je ne prenne des mesures drastiques » le menaça t-il en riant.

« Telles que… ! » questionna l'ancien marine intéressé malgré lui par la réponse.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais te retrouver la tête en bas durant le trajet » lui répliqua Tony en se moquant ouvertement de son compagnon.

« Sûr que ce ne serait pas confortable » admit Jet en faisant quelques pas en arrière. « Ok, pour cette fois, je me douche en solitaire » capitula t-il en reprenant les habits et en se hâtant de sortir sous le rire de Tony.

Une fois dans le couloir, il stoppa le temps d'entendre s'éteindre le rire joyeux du jeune homme. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendu aussi librement, un rire fort, puissant, communicatif mais surtout avec une note de gaieté qui n'avait pas résonné à ses oreilles depuis bien trop longtemps. Il savoura donc le son jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne progressivement pour laisser la place à la voix de baryton de Tony chantant sous la douche et s'il ne se trompait, c'était du Sinatra.

Il gagna sa propre chambre et sa douche tout en soupirant de regret. Il aurait vraiment aimé partager sa toilette avec l'italien mais le jeune homme avait raison. Réapprendre à se connaître et restaurer leur confiance mutuelle allait sans doute prendre du temps et ruiner leurs efforts en brûlant des étapes n'était pas envisageable. Il leur fallait aussi découvrir l'homme qu'ils étaient devenus depuis leur séparation et Gibbs avait le sentiment qu'il allait encore avoir pas mal de surprises à digérer.

Tony semblait presque un autre homme depuis son départ du NCIS, c'est dire s'il avait bien réussi à les mystifier, à camoufler une partie de sa personnalité pour l'ajuster à ce que ses collègues pensaient qu'il était. Décidément, l'ancien détective avait été un très bon acteur et il espérait que celui qu'il allait côtoyer durant ces deux semaines serait le réel Anthony D. DiNozzo et non un nouveau masque qu'il lui faudrait percer.

Il se dépêcha de faire ses ablutions, de se raser tout en songeant qu'il aimerait bien caresser plus souvent la joie de Tony lorsqu'il laissait sa barbe pousser durant la semaine. Il passa son après-rasage (une habitude engendrée à cause de Tony !) avant de revenir dans la chambre. En y songeant, il devait admettre que certaines de ses habitudes présentes avaient été initiées par le jeune homme et les commentaires suscités par le personnel féminin de l'agence lorsque ces dames croisaient le bel italien dans les couloirs.

Son parfum, son après-rasage, son shampooing, la douceur de sa peau, la coupe de ses cheveux… tant de choses dont il les avait entendu vanter leur intérêt pour lui avec le charme, la gentillesse, la sollicitude, l'immense compassion, la courtoisie qu'il montrait envers le 'petit' personnel comme aucun autre agent ne le faisait. Il avait eu bien du mal à supporter ce genre de commentaires au cours des trajets en ascenseur lorsque Tony était parti car, malgré son absence, il restait présent dans la mémoire de bien des gens à l'agence.

Il enfila la chemise par-dessus sa peau nue et apprécia la douceur du tissu, il lui semblait bien que ce devait être de la soie. Le pantalon devait avoir quelques années parce que, malgré la différence de taille entre les deux hommes, il tombait bien et ne semblait pas être trop grand. Il enfila ses boots et nota avec satisfaction qu'il ne marcherait pas dessus bien que Tony soit plus grand que lui de plusieurs centimètres.

Il allait s'emparer de sa veste lorsqu'il jugea que décidément, en matière de mode, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de l'italien. Il pouvait malgré tout dire qu'elle allait jurer avec la qualité des vêtements d'emprunt de Tony. Il soupira et s'avoua vaincu, il allait devoir avouer qu'il lui fallait une veste un peu plus chic. Sans doute lui faudrait-il sacrifier quelques heures de ses vacances pour faire du shopping, après tout !

Il prit son portefeuilles qu'il glissa dans une poche, son téléphone dans l'autre tout en enfilant la ceinture dans les passants du pantalon qu'il boucla tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. La porte était entrouverte et alors qu'il allait pousser le battant, il vit Tony sortir de la salle de bains, la taille ceinte d'une serviette tandis qu'il se séchait les cheveux. Il stoppa son geste et prit le temps d'admirer le corps à demi nu, un corps qu'il n'avait jamais pu admirer dans le plus simple appareil.

Il avait bien noté, tout comme Ducky l'avait remarqué le premier jour, que l'italien avait perdu quelques kilos mais le travail physique qu'il devait accomplir au ranch avait redéfini sa silhouette et raffermi les muscles. En conclusion, le corps de l'italien l'attirait irrésistiblement et il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de rouler dans le lit avec le jeune homme et d'explorer toutes les zones qu'il voyait et spécialement celle qui était encore cachée.

Il s'emplit les yeux de cette vision avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de refaire le chemin pour laisser croire à Tony qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

« Eh, Tony, tu es visible ? » demanda t-il en tambourinant sur la porte, le dos à l'embrassure.

Hypocrite, tu viens de le reluquer durant une minute, tu le sais bien songea t-il en souriant intérieurement.

« Une seconde, Jet » lança Tony en s'empressant de passer sous-vêtement et pantalon avant de l'autoriser à entrer à nouveau. « Tu peux entrer. »

« Finalement, je crois que je vais t'emprunter également une veste si tu as ce qui conviendrait » capitula t-il en désignant sa tenue avant de lever les yeux vers l'italien.

Et là, il stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés. Si Tony était délectable lorsqu'il était nu, sa tenue lui seyait également de façon impeccable. La chemise et le pantalon semblaient comme une seconde peau et ne laissaient plus grand-chose à l'imagination, toutes les courbes étaient soulignées de manière suggestive et… plus qu'appétissante.

Il n'y avait pas à dire mais il savait comment s'habiller, le bougre pensa Gibbs. Tellement bien que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de tout lui ôter à l'instant. Maudit sois-tu, DiNozzo pour me faire avoir de telles pensées.

Il ne vit pas Tony froncer les sourcils en le regardant avant de porter son regard sur sa tenue d'un air perplexe. Il ne portait plus ce genre d'habits tous les jours mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi perturbant de le lui voir les porter. Gibbs le fixait mais ne disait rien. Bizarre !

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma tenue ? » demanda t-il soudain pour briser l'ambiance curieuse.

Sa question tira Jethro de ses pensées et il croisa finalement les yeux du jeune italien.

« Non, non, tu es plutôt chic » dit Gibbs pour couper court à tout autre question. « Et il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai vu quelqu'un aussi élégant, je n'y suis plus habitué. Ce n'est pas au bureau que je peux voir des tenues de tailleur italien et nos enquêtes ne se font pas dans les milieux mondains » expliqua t-il.

« Ah ! » fit simplement Tony. « Il me semblait pourtant que ton agent senior avait désormais les moyens de s'habiller aussi chic et qu'il enviait toujours mes costumes italiens ! » poursuivit-il ironique.

« A vrai dire, son bouquin a eu un succès mitigé et son pécule a fondu bien vite » lui apprit Gibbs sans aucun remords.

« Oui, impatient de montrer sa bonne fortune à ses collègues pour les jalouser, il n'a pas su gérer ses gains » constata Tony. « A vouloir montrer qu'il valait mieux que les autres, il a perdu les quelques milliers de dollars de bénéfice et se mord les doigts de n'avoir pas songer à épargner son pécule. »

« Quelque chose comme ça » concéda l'ancien marine. « Il a même perdu sa voiture, détruite dans un incendie après son vol. »

« Oh ! C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais écrit ce foutu bouquin, il ne reste aucune trace de ses droits d'auteur » rit Tony sans retenue. « J'aimerais bien que tous les exemplaires soient brûlés, ce serait une bonne chose » soupira t-il avec regret.

« Tu n'aimais pas sa prose, Tony ? » demanda curieusement son ancien patron.

« Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il m'associe avec David ou du moins mon personnage avec cette mégère » cracha l'italien. « Il n'a pas compris que nous deux, ca ne marcherait jamais ? »

« Faut croire que non » marmonna Gibbs en haussant les épaules. « Tu me trouves une veste, s'il te plait » dit-il pour détourner la conversation.

« Choisis ce que tu veux dans le placard de gauche » offrit le jeune homme en repartant dans la salle de bains pour se coiffer.

Gibbs fit comme suggéré et ouvrit le battant et farfouilla parmi les vestes. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, finalement, la garde robe n'était pas aussi extensive qu'il le pensait. Il devait y avoir tout au plus une trentaine de vêtements pendus sur des cintres et protégés, pour certains, par une housse transparente. Il fit son choix et décrocha une veste qui devait faire le pendant du pantalon. Il l'enfila et constata qu'elle était à peine trop grande pour lui.

« Conservateur, Tony ? » demanda t-il en voyant revenir l'italien.

« Ce sont des vêtements de qualité qui peuvent durer plusieurs années, alors, oui, je les conserve » indiqua Tony en mettant sa montre et des boutons de manchette avant d'ajuster les manches de sa chemise. « Bien, si tu es prêt, on peut y aller » suggéra t-il enfin en passant sa veste de cuir.

« Un peu tôt encore pour dîner ? »

« Nous allons d'abord aller boire un verre avant le restaurant » déclara Tony. « Je connais un bar qui ne désapprouve pas les couples de même sexe » ajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Nous pouvons le prendre ici, si tu préfères. »

« Une bonne détente suppose une ambiance différente, Jet » lui fit observer son compagnon. « Et définitivement pas celle de la maison, ce soir » conclut-il sans développer.

Avait-il peur de ne pouvoir résister à la tentation de se rapprocher si leur première soirée se déroulait en privé ? Ou avait-il peur que l'ancien marine ne poursuive la tentative amorcée plus tôt dans la chambre ?

Serait-ce si dramatique si les deux hommes passaient à des choses plus sérieuses dés maintenant ?

« Tu penses trop » l'admonesta Tony en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant dans l'escalier.

Il fit une pause pour se chausser avant de franchir la porte de la maison. Il se dirigea vers le garage dont le battant s'ouvrit automatiquement et fit son chemin vers la Porche qu'il déverrouilla à distance avant de s'installer derrière le volant.

« Je te la laisserais conduire lorsque tu seras capable de t'orienter en ville sans effrayer les autres conducteurs » le taquina t-il en le regardant prendre place dans le siège passager.

« Promis » dit-il simplement mais avec une touche d'espoir.

« Promis, juré » répondit l'italien.

Et il démarra souplement le véhicule, sortit lentement du garage puis prit la direction de l'allée principale avant de s'infiltrer dans la circulation de la petite ville. Gibbs le regarda, il ne se lassait pas de le faire mais ce nouveau Tony lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il était plus détendu ici et son visage en paraissait plus jeune, non pas que DiNozzo soit vieux, pas encore 34 ans après tout mais il semblait de deux à trois années plus jeune.

Puis, sur une impulsion, il posa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Tony, à hauteur du genou. L'étroitesse de l'habitacle le permettait et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien, il posa simplement la sienne par-dessus chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et serra gentiment à plusieurs reprises ou caressa la peau de son pouce. Ce simple geste envoya une onde de plaisir dans tout le corps de Gibbs et il retint difficilement un gémissement.

S'il était capable de le faire réagir si facilement, qu'en serait-il lorsque les deux hommes pourraient enfin assouvir leur désir charnel ? Il soupçonnait que l'italien devait savoir faire vibrer le corps de sa ou son partenaire comme un violoniste les cordes de son instrument avec son archer. La réputation d'amant de son compagnon n'était pas usurpée comme l'attestaient les bribes de conversation entendus ici et là entre Tony et ses conquêtes d'un jour ou de quelques semaines.

Le trajet dura moins longtemps qu'il ne pensait mais ses réflexions lui avaient sans doute fait perdre le fil du temps. Tony se gara bientôt devant un bar dont le parking était presque bondé. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et se gara sans façon derrière, sur une place disponible entre une corvette et une jaguar. Décidément, le Texas méritait bien sa réputation d'abriter un nombre incalculable de riches si on en jugeait par le nombre de voitures de luxe qui y circulaient.

L'italien éteignit le moteur et descendit du véhicule, le contourna et arriva à la portière passager avant que Gibbs n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. Tony lui ouvrit la portière comme s'il était une femme et lui tendit la main. Gibbs en comprit la raison lorsqu'il entreprit de s'extirper du siège bas, il n'avait plus l'habitude de tels véhicules.

Il sourit chaleureusement au jeune homme avant de lever les sourcils en signe de moquerie mais il prit la main de son compagnon et lui embrassa les doigts avant de lui laisser refermer la voiture. Tony lui sourit en retour et l'emmena dans l'établissement en empruntant la porte arrière au lieu de revenir par la façade.

« On dirait que tu as tes entrées privées ? » constata Jethro un peu surpris.

« Oui, j'ai aidé ses propriétaires à une ou deux reprises au cours de bagarres d'ivrognes et depuis, je suis un VIP » déclara simplement Tony.

Il s'avança dans un couloir qui le mena juste près du bar. Il héla le barman, un bel homme de l'âge de Tony, blond aux yeux noisette, qui lâcha aussitôt son torchon et s'empressa de venir l'envelopper dans une étreinte amicale tout en déposant deux baisers sonores sur les joues de Tony. Puis, curieux, il se tourna vers Gibbs qu'il détailla d'un œil presque gourmand avant de revenir vers l'italien.

« Beau gosse » approuva t-il sans façon. « De passage ou plus ? »

« Si tu laisses tes mains trainées sur son corps, tu sauras de quel bois je me chauffe » l'avertit Tony en souriant mais en guise d'avertissement.

« Ok, chasse gardée » dit l'homme en levant les mains d'un geste apaisant. « Et ce gentleman porte un nom, j'imagine ? »

Tony secoua la tête et grimaça avant de se lancer dans les présentations.

« Mark, je te présente mon ancien patron, Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs du NCIS » annonça t-il avec chaleur. « Jet, je te présente Mark Brenner, l'un des gérants du seul bar de ce style à Fort Worth. Son compagnon et cogérant, James Mallory doit se trouver quelque part dans la salle, je te le présenterais plus tard. »

« Enchanté, Leroy et bienvenue chez moi » le salua aimablement le barman.

« Moi de même mais appelez-moi Jethro » répondit Gibbs tout aussi affablement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de mains et un sourire poli avant que Tony ne prenne le chemin de la salle et trouve une banquette inoccupée.

.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent et l'ancien marine évalua la clientèle et son environnement, comme tout bon agent le faisait. Avec un sourire discret, Gibbs constata que Tony faisait de même comme si le temps n'avait pas émoussé ses réflexes de flic. Leur emplacement leur permettait de voir toute la salle ainsi que le bar, le couloir et la porte d'entrée.

Stratégiquement positionnés, comme toujours, comme s'il s'attendait à des ennuis pensa Gibbs un peu intrigué par l'attitude de son ancien second.

Après quelques minutes, Tony se relaxa et engagea une conversation légère avant de décider d'aller chercher leurs boissons. Il prit la commande de son boss avant de se diriger vers le comptoir dans l'intention de la passer directement alors que Gibbs le regardait progresser à travers la clientèle agglutinée sur son passage. L'ancien marine entendit soudain un bruit insolite juste à côté de lui puis une voix prononcer des paroles qui le hérissèrent.

« Punaise, ce gars a un cul qui ne demande qu'à être conquis » grogna l'inconnu. « Et je ne serais pas contre de tenter ma chance. »

Gibbs émit un grondement qui fit se tourner l'homme vers lui et croisant le regard bleu, avala convulsivement en y lisant de la colère.

« Désolé, mec » s'excusa t-il aussitôt en levant une main en signe de défaite. « J'ignorais qu'il était déjà pris. Ma foi, vous feriez bien de le garder à l'œil si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le souffle. Un gars avec un tel physique vaut vraiment la peine qu'on se batte pour attirer son attention. »

« Excuses acceptées » finit par dire Gibbs qui comprit que le gars ne cherchait pas à le supplanter. « C'est en effet un homme qui mérite qu'on fasse des efforts pour le capturer et surtout le garder » admit-il tout en dardant un regard intense dans la direction où son compagnon attendait patiemment leurs boissons.

« Vous avez gagné haut la main » reconnut alors son interlocuteur. « Difficile d'imaginer le voir un jour avec un partenaire, arrivé seul ou accompagné et reparti de même, jamais montrer d'intérêt pour l'un de nous. »

« Il vient souvent ici ? » demanda Gibbs curieux d'en savoir plus.

« Durant quelques mois, il venait au moins une fois par semaine souvent seul et parfois accompagné d'un mec blond à peu près son âge » le renseigna obligeamment l'autre. « Il a toujours suscité de l'envie mais n'a jamais laissé personne l'approcher de trop près. Ca faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu mais je comprends maintenant, il a trouvé celui qu'il cherchait » sourit-il.

« Peut-être » répondit évasivement l'ancien marine.

Avait-il vraiment capturé l'italien ou n'était-ce qu'une passade ?

Il se souvenait que Tony n'avait jamais accordé plus que quelques rendez-vous lorsque sa partenaire ne lui convenait pas lorsqu'il travaillait encore au NCIS. Il mettait fin à une idylle aléatoire de façon civilisée et Gibbs n'avait jamais entendu de plaintes de la part de ses ex-copines, si on exceptait le lieutenant Pam Kim qui l'avait épinglé sur un site internet parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas d'avoir été évincée. Elle avait poursuivi Tony de ses assiduités et l'italien n'avait pas réagi, ce qui alors l'avait encouragé à continuer. Elle avait débuté un harcèlement qui s'était prolongé durant plusieurs semaines avant de se calmer.

Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Il savait que les liaisons masculines comptaient plus pour l'italien que les féminines, sans doute parce que ses tendances sexuelles le portaient plus vers l'homosexualité que vers l'hétérosexualité. Et il pouvait attester que Tony était heureux lorsque Cole et lui étaient ensemble, plus besoin de se cacher, il pouvait vivre sa liaison au grand jour.

Il ne souvenait pas de semblables moments lorsque les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble. Oh, Tony n'avait jamais renié ses liaisons féminines mais il était moins… naturel, il y avait toujours une certaine retenue durant ces périodes précises comme si le jeune homme se réfrénait de montrer quelque chose. Et Gibbs n'avait pas soupçonné que son agent pouvait dissimuler une part importante de sa vraie nature.

Son second était tellement bon à masquer ses sentiments, à ne laisser voir que ce qu'il voulait que les autres voient que personne n'avait dû suspecté qu'il n'était pas hétéro. Ducky lui-même ne l'avait découvert que lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré les deux hommes ensemble, c'est dire si DiNozzo avait bien un réel talent pour devenir celui qu'il voulait, un talent que le NCIS recherchait désormais désespérément parmi les nouveaux candidats qui postulaient au NCIS.

Il vit Tony revenir avec leurs boissons et levant les yeux, lui sourire. Il fut rejoint par un autre homme qui entoura un bras autour de ses épaules et tout comme Mark, l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant d'échanger quelques paroles. L'inconnu jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et les deux hommes firent le reste du chemin ensemble jusqu'à la table.

« Jet, voici James Mallory » dit Tony en désignant le beau brun à ses côtés. « James, voici mon ancien patron, Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs du NCIS » termina t-il en le pointant du doigt.

« Bonsoir, Leroy, enchanté de faire votre connaissance » le salua James aussi chaleureusement que son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Moi de même, James » lui retourna Gibbs avec un demi sourire « mais je préfère Jethro » poursuivit-il comme précédemment.

« Va pour Jethro » dit James sans se formaliser. « La prochaine tournée est pour la maison, comme d'habitude » déclara t-il soudain en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

« James, ce n'est pas la peine » soupira Tony d'un air abattu.

« Eh, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu as fait » affirma fermement James. « Sans toi, Mark serait sans doute dans un sale état et tu le sais. Alors, accepte gentiment et à l'avenir, je veux te voir ici plus souvent. Et tu pourras amener tous les amis que tu veux. Mec, nous te devons bien plus que notre établissement et je n'ai aucune intention de l'oublier, crois-moi. »

Et sur ces paroles, il laissa les deux hommes après avoir à nouveau étreint Tony. Gibbs regarda l'italien rougir légèrement avant d'oser croiser son regard.

« Quelques bagarres ? »

« Juste des gars qui ne supportaient pas l'ambiance un peu trop spéciale de l'endroit » dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as vraiment l'art de t'attirer les ennuis ! » déclara Jethro en soupirant.

« Eh, ce n'est pas comme si je les cherchais ! » contra Tony. « Ils viennent sans que je ne le demande. »

« On dira ça comme ça » soupira l'ancien marine en priant pour que le nombre de ces 'ennuis' soient le plus réduit possible à l'avenir.

Ils passèrent une heure à discuter, à regarder distraitement un match sur l'écran géant installé sur l'un des murs de la salle avant d'estimer que l'heure était décente pour gagner le restaurant. Ils saluèrent les deux gérants avant de quitter l'établissement et, une fois à nouveau installés dans la voiture, Tony se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait sélectionné.

.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.

Ils quittèrent Fort Worth et prirent la direction de Dallas. Parvenus à destination, Tony s'infiltra dans la circulation sans effort apparent et en quelques minutes, il passait devant l'établissement. Gibbs fut content lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit et, amusé, constata que Tony allait se garer au même endroit que Stewart. Les deux hommes avaient-ils les mêmes fréquentations ?

« Je connais ce restaurant » dit-il à Tony. « Le Détective Stewart m'y a emmené lors de notre première soirée ici » compléta t-il.

« C'est l'un des meilleurs de la ville, la viande est de première qualité et les patrons sont sympas » expliqua Tony. « Deux ex militaires qui sont des amis depuis des années. »

« Je sais, Stewart me les a présentés » révéla Jethro.

« Bon, je n'aurais donc pas à le faire, cette fois-ci » se moqua t-il gentiment.

Il sortit du véhicule et, comme au bar, il vint ouvrir la portière de Gibbs et l'aider à s'en extirper. Gibbs lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se laisser guider vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. L'un des serveurs salua Tony d'un geste de la main avant d'aller déposer le sac poubelle dans la benne placé contre le mur du bâtiment.

« Bonsoir, M. Paddington » dit-il en s'approchant. « Votre table est prête si vous souhaitez vous restaurer maintenant. »

« Merci, Paul » répondit Tony en le suivant à l'intérieur.

« Connu ici aussi » souffla Jethro dans son oreille.

« Je connais tous les bons endroits de Dallas » indiqua l'italien.

Les propriétaires vinrent les saluer et discuter plusieurs minutes avant d'indiquer quelles étaient les spécialités recommandées ce soir-là. Gibbs s'en tint à une viande et des pommes de terre tandis que Tony optait pour un poisson accompagné de légumes et de riz. Le service fut impeccable comme l'autre fois et Gibbs savoura un steak cuit à point et fondant presque dans la bouche. Il regarda Tony déguster son poisson avec appétit. La conversation fut tout aussi agréable qu'au bar et, comme là-bas, un écran était fixé au mur où un match de football se déroulait.

La salle n'était pas encore bondée mais plusieurs tables étaient déjà occupées. Gibbs se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que presque tous les convives les regardèrent à un moment donné ou un autre, parfois avec discrétion ou parfois ouvertement. Tony ne semblait pas gêné par l'attention dont il était l'objet soit parce qu'il y était habitué, soit parce qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance. Les serveurs semblaient faire vigilance pour éviter qu'il ne soit importuner.

Au dessert, les deux gérants vinrent les rejoindre et une conversation tout aussi agréable qu'au bar les entraîna jusqu'au café que Gibbs accueilli avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis la dernière tasse prise avant la douche et il était en manque. Son soupir fit rire ses trois compagnons et il grimaça légèrement tout en haussant les épaules. Sa tasse était à peine vide que le serveur s'empressa de la remplir à nouveau.

Ce fut bien une heure plus tard que les quatre hommes se saluèrent avant de se séparer et en promettant de revenir bientôt. Tony s'empara de sa main avant même de quitter l'établissement et l'entraina vers le parking à grands pas. Il savait que maintenant qu'il était disponible, il risquait fort d'être accosté par un convive qui parviendrait à éviter le barrage des serveurs.

« Eh ! Ralentis un peu » protesta Jethro qui tenta de ralentir.

« Non, plus vite. Je ne voudrais pas être rattrapé par un client qui souhaiterait me serrer la main et me tenir la jambe sans raison simplement pour satisfaire l'envie de leurs familles » expliqua son ami en mettant le véhicule en marche dés qu'il y grimpa.

Il laissa à peine le temps à Gibbs de mettre sa ceinture qu'il quittait déjà le parking tandis que, derrière eux, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrait sous la poussée de quelques personnes. Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement et ralentit la vitesse avant de faire plusieurs détours pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

« Ah, la rançon de la célébrité ! » le taquina Jethro tout en posant à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

« Ouais, je m'en passerais bien quelquefois » soupira Tony. « Il y a encore des gens qui croient que je suis à leur disposition chaque fois que je me montre en public. Je vais finir par faire une conférence de presse et menacer ces gens de poursuites judiciaires si c'est la seule chance d'avoir la paix. »

Gibbs ne renchérit pas et laissa la colère de Tony s'éteindre tandis qu'il conduisait avec dextérité le bolide qui filait à une vitesse raisonnable mais au dessus de la limite. Ils sortirent rapidement de la ville et le reste du parcours fut silencieux. Gibbs jetait de brefs coups d'œil à Tony et le vit se calmer graduellement. Il fut heureux lorsque la main vint se poser sur la sienne, signe que son compagnon n'était plus irrité.

Arrivés au ranch, la voiture garée à sa place, Tony attendit Gibbs avant de se diriger vers la maison. Les deux hommes y pénétrèrent ensemble. Tony se déchaussa avant de s'avancer vers le couloir.

« Il y a du café dans la cuisine si tu veux » dit-il. « Je vais passer une heure ou deux dans mon bureau avant de monter. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Bonne nuit. »

« Ok, bonne nuit » répondit Gibbs avec un peu de regret.

Tony revint sur ses pas, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa avec ardeur avant de le lâcher et de se diriger à grands pas vers son bureau. Gibbs le regarda se demandant s'il devait le suivre mais finalement, se rendit dans le salon à la recherche de quoi l'occuper. Il se souvint avoir un livre dans son sac. Il se servit un grand mug de café et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Il lui en coûtait de laisser les choses aller au rythme imposé par Tony.

Aura-t-il suffisamment de patience pour attendre que le jeune homme l'invite dans son antre et le laisse partager une nuit avec lui avant son départ ? Rien n'était moins sûr mais il allait tout faire pour ne pas décevoir l'italien. Vivre ces quelques jours sans trop se poser de questions mais en appréciant la compagnie, c'est ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il allait faire.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit après une rapide toilette et prit son livre qu'il ouvrit et commença à lire. Le temps passa sans effort tandis qu'il était passionné par le récit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Tony monter qu'il s'autorisa à éteindre la lumière et à écouter les derniers bruits avant de glisser dans le sommeil.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Conversation

Un autre chapitre enfin terminé.

Wouah, j'ai passé la barre des 150.000 mots, une moyenne de 6.000 mots par chapitre et cette fic est loin d'être terminée. C'est plus que mes deux précédentes et j'espère parvenir au bout dans peu de temps si mes occupations le permettent comme calculée.

Cependant, la vie nous réserve parfois des surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, qui tendent à bousculer les meilleurs plans. Je fais de mon mieux pour vous assurer une mise à jour plus régulière mais avec toujours un grand SI.

Bonne lecture à toutes et j'attends vos coms.

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 27 : Conversation**_

_._

_Les deux jours suivants furent occupés à évaluer de plus près les dégâts et réparer tout ce qui avait besoin de l'être. Gibbs eut tout le loisir d'étudier Tony dans son environnement et son travail quotidien. Il remarqua que le jeune homme avait un sens inné pour diriger la bonne trentaine d'employés qui travaillaient directement ici au ranch ou au haras. Il ne se contentait pas de donner simplement des ordres et d'attendre qu'ils soient exécutés._

_Le voir prendre en compte les avis de chacun, les discuter au besoin mais le faire sans heurter les sentiments de ses hommes et tenir compte de leurs préférences pour certaines tâches, il se prit à se demander comment Ziva et Tim (et Kate, en son temps) n'avaient pas réussi à faire de même lorsqu'il confiait la direction de l'équipe à l'italien durant certaines enquêtes._

_Afin de continuer à l'observer discrètement, bien qu'il sache que Tony le savait, il choisit de se joindre à son équipe et d'aller au haras qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il avait eu le privilège de dormir une nuit dans l'écurie mais elle ne faisait pas partie des bâtiments qui abritaient les chevaux entrainés par Tony pour le compte de certains gros clients._

_Il monta dans la jeep et suivit ensuite le groupe d'employés qui évaluait les dégâts. Ses connaissances en matière de menuiserie lui permirent de suggérer certaines réparations et la façon de les réaliser afin de ne pas gaspiller le bois encore utilisable. Remarquant que Tony approuvait, les hommes lui firent donc confiance et suivirent ses instructions._

_Durant la journée, chacun des deux hommes s'ingénia donc à observer l'autre, à sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent mais ne prirent même pas le temps d'échanger un baiser discret. Gibbs trouva finalement que s'activer de nouveau aux côtés de l'italien lui plaisait, il lui suffisait d'entendre les plaisanteries des hommes et la voix grave de Tony leur répondre en ajoutant ses propres commentaires facétieux et il pouvait se croire revenu plus d'un an en arrière._

_Le groupe partagea un déjeuner composé essentiellement de sandwichs, de fruits et d'eau mais dans la bonne humeur. Gibbs écouta, participa quand il y était invité mais s'interdit de s'ingérer dans le travail des hommes sauf lorsque l'un d'eux lui demandait son avis. Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt, Tony signala l'heure de stopper, une bonne partie du travail prévu avait été réalisé et il restait certes encore pas mal à faire mais aucune urgence ne nécessitait de poursuivre quelques heures de plus._

_Tony et Gibbs saluèrent l'équipe et reprirent le chemin de la maison, silencieux. La camaraderie bon enfant des ranchers était rafraichissante et voir Tony détendu et plaisantant avec eux fit un bien fou à l'ancien marine. Son ancien agent avait finalement sans doute réagi avec sagesse en prenant la décision de quitter le NCIS, du moins c'était maintenant son opinion._

_L'italien souriait et riait plus qu'il ne se souvenait, ne semblait plus porter un poids sur les épaules, son visage ne présentait plus de ces marques qui dénotaient un stress important. Il semblait garder une certaine distance prudence avec ses hommes et pourtant, il les appelait par leurs prénoms et connaissait leurs familles tout comme c'était le cas à l'agence. Il avait toujours eu le contact facile et il semblait l'avoir conservé même si, mis à part Cole pour d'évidentes raisons, il tenait à les considérer un peu plus comme des collègues mais pas tout à fait comme des amis._

_La jeep stoppa devant la maison, Tony en descendit et entra lui laissant la porte ouverte. Il le suivit et, après avoir laissé ses chaussures à l'entrée et enfilé des chaussons, les hommes se dirigèrent ver la cuisine. Le café fut rapidement mis en route tandis que l'italien s'accoudait au comptoir._

_« Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite et le reste devrait nous occuper un, voire deux jours de plus » déclara soudain le rancher._

_« Tu as une équipe compétente et disciplinée » remarqua Gibbs en prenant un mug pour se servir de son nectar favori._

_« Oui, j'ai pris le temps de les écouter parler de ce qu'ils aimaient, de ce qu'ils détestaient et je les ai réaffecter en fonction de leurs affinités et de leurs compétences » expliqua Tony. « Un homme qui est heureux de faire son travail est un ouvrier qui le fait de bon cœur et ne compte pas ses heures. »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu les traites comme des esclaves, DiNozzo ? » s'indigna gentiment Jethro._

_« Oh, Dieu, non » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Travailler pour les forces de police puis pour une agence fédérale où il ne fallait pas compter les heures de travail et où toute vie personnelle était à proscrire m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas abuser du bon vouloir de mes employés si je voulais conserver un personnel compétent et dévoué. »_

_« Oui, sûrement une bonne décision » approuva l'ancien marine._

_« Bon, Maria devrait être de retour demain et elle s'occupera du ménage et des repas mais pour ce soir, nous allons encore piller le congélateur. Tu viens voir ce que tu veux dîner. »_

_Les deux amis s'en furent donc farfouiller parmi les plats congelés pour trouver de quoi manger. Le garde manger était frais et faisait du bien après le dur travail accompli et la transpiration qui dégoulinait dans le dos. Le choix fait et les plats mis à décongeler, il fallait songer à trouver de quoi s'occuper._

_« Je vais prendre une douche » annonça Tony en montant l'escalier._

_Jethro songea qu'il ferait bien de faire de même et sans réfléchir à ses paroles lui répondit._

_« Je te suis. »_

_Tony stoppa net avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre et se retourna pour le regarder, un air curieux sur le visage que Jethro ne sut déchiffrer. Cherchant à l'effacer, Gibbs s'avança et l'embrassant rapidement avant de poursuivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fit une pause avant de franchir le seuil et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit Tony secouer la tête et entrer dans la pièce dont il referma la porte. Gibbs soupira, il avait compris le message, il n'aurait pas le droit de le rejoindre sauf si l'italien le décidait._

_Une fois douché, il redescendit au salon, son livre à la main. Il s'installa sur le canapé et attendit que Tony redescende en se plongeant dans le roman. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de l'entrée du jeune homme et ce fut un baiser déposé dans son cou qui le sortit de sa lecture. Il leva la tête et Tony se pencha pour l'embrasser plus profondément._

_Après avoir rassuré Gibbs, Tony s'installa à ses côtés et au bout de quelques minutes, l'ancien marine n'y tint plus, il se rapprocha et l'entoura de son bras, bascula la tête de l'italien sur son épaule et Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Son amoureux était pour le moins persistant et il semblait que la patience n'était toujours pas une de ses vertus. Cependant, Tony n'avait pas l'intention de brûler les étapes pour satisfaire l'homme._

_Il voulait être sûr que ce qui risquait de les unir serait quelque chose de suffisamment profond pour durer plus que toutes les unions de l'ex marine. Et si pour s'en assurer, il devait le faire languir, c'est bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il ne précipiterait rien, il pouvait bien passer quelques mois dans l'abstinence si, au bout du compte, il avait ce qu'il voulait._

_« Bonne douche ? » demanda finalement Gibbs._

_« Excellente et relaxante, mes muscles sont moins durs » répondit Tony en levant les yeux vers lui et en lui souriant ironiquement._

_« Tu sais, elle aurait pu être meilleure si tu m'avais laissé te masser le dos. »_

_« Oh, tu crois ? » dit l'italien malicieusement. « Je pense, qu'à l'heure actuelle, nous y serions encore. »_

_« La prochaine fois ? » souffla Jethro avec espoir._

_« N'y pense même pas » le coupa Tony doucement. « Tu dois d'abord me courtiser avant que je te laisse faire quoi que ce soit. »_

_Gibbs s'écarta légèrement et regarda Tony avec stupeur._

_« Tu veux que je te courtise ? » gémit-il. « Tony, je suis ici seulement pour 15 jours, comment veux-tu que je puisse te courtiser proprement ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire, j'en suis sûr » répliqua t-il en souriant largement. « Tu es Gibbs, tu trouveras bien. Mais attention, je suis un mec et je ne veux rien de comparable à ce que tu as fait pour tes ex » avertit-il quand même._

_Tony ne souhaitait pas le voir agir de la même manière avec lui qu'avec ses ex-épouses. Il voulait que ce que les deux hommes aient soient différents parce qu'IL était différent. Et, pour tout avouer, il voulait ETRE différent de façon que Gibbs comprenne qu'il ne devait pas le comparer à quiconque d'autre ayant traversé sa vie l'espace de quelques mois ou années._

_Oh, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui avait compté dans la vie de l'ancien marine mais il n'en discuterait pas tant que Jethro ne se sentirait pas suffisamment confiant pour lancer la discussion à ce sujet. Et pour une fois, il respecterait sa promesse de ne pas le pousser à parler._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Gibbs réfléchit quelques minutes aux paroles de Tony et en un instant, il comprit qu'il devait en effet agir avec l'italien comme il ne l'avait jamais fait aucune autre de ses conquêtes féminines. On ne traitait pas un homme de la même manière qu'une femme. Mais comment pouvait-on courtiser un mâle qui pouvait sans doute vous offrir tout ce que vous pourriez souhaité ?_

_Tony était riche, il pouvait s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Il possédait déjà une belle propriété, des chevaux, des voitures, un avion et un hélicoptère. Que pourrait-il bien lui offrir, lui, un homme qui ne possédait que sa maison pour tout bien (et encore une maison qui demandait des réparations !) ?_

_A force de se torturer, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément des biens matériels que Tony souhaitait mais plutôt quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans toute sa vie et c'était une de ces choses qui ne s'achetaient pas : LA CONFIANCE._

_Qu'est ce que Tony espérait le plus de sa part ? Qu'il lui fasse confiance sans restriction et la meilleure manière de le lui prouver était d'ouvrir son cœur sur une partie de sa vie qu'il y avait enfermée. Sa vie de mari et de père, ses souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis et encore jamais déterrés. C'était ce qui importait le plus aux yeux de l'italien. Lui faire partager les plus précieux moments de toute son existence scellerait, pour le jeune homme, non seulement la confiance mais aussi l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui._

_Il prit quelques profondes inspirations, lentement et tenta d'organiser ses pensées pour débuter ses confessions. Puis, il songea que la meilleure façon de le faire était de laisser sortir ce qui lui venait à l'esprit à un moment donné. Et là, il fit le tour de la pièce du regard cherchant l'inspiration. Et ce fut un objet qui déclencha quelques réminiscences._

_« Tu joues aux échecs ? » demanda t-il en désignant le bel échiquier qui trônait fièrement sur une étagère._

_« Je jouais avec mon grand-père, c'est lui qui m'a appris » indiqua Tony en se redressant légèrement._

_« Quel degré, bon ou mauvais ? »_

_« Je me défendais pas mal. »_

_Reprenant une position plus convenable, Tony se tourna vers lui et l'étudia quelques secondes. Quelque chose dans les yeux de son ami dut le décider à réagir._

_« Tu veux faire une partie ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sais jouer ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je ne sais pas que tu sais jouer ? »_

_« On peut jouer longtemps au jeu des questions » maugréa Gibbs vaincu. « Ok, je sais jouer et oui, je veux bien faire une partie. Mais je te préviens, j'étais bon joueur, je vais sans doute te battre. »_

_« Oui, on verra ça » déclara Tony qui se leva pour aller chercher l'échiquier qu'il installa sur la table basse devant le canapé. « Et je vais être fair-play, je te laisse les blancs. A toi de commencer » défia t-il son compagnon._

_Durant plusieurs minutes, le seul bruit qui était audible était celui des pièces qui se déplaçaient sur l'échiquier. Gibbs se rendit vite compte que l'italien n'était pas mauvais, il analysait rapidement les pièces avant de bouger l'une d'elles et Gibbs devait reconnaître qu'il réfléchissait vite et bien. Il avait dû avoir un excellent professeur en la personne de son grand-père. L'italien n'était définitivement pas un novice à ce jeu._

_La partie se termina après une bataille âpre et Gibbs concéda la victoire à Tony. Il repositionna les pièces dans leur configuration originale et tourna l'échiquier afin que Tony soit le premier à jouer._

_« Pas manchot du tout, Tony » dit-il avec fierté. « Ton grand-père devait vraiment être un bon professeur. »_

_« Il était surtout très patient et prenait le temps de m'expliquer les différentes tactiques » révéla Tony. « Et toi, qui t'a appris à jouer, tu n'es pas mauvais non plus. »_

_« Ma femme… » commença Gibbs. « Shannon m'a initié, elle faisait partie du club d'échec de son lycée et aimait beaucoup ce jeu. Je dois dire que je ne voyais rien de particulier à déplacer des pièces sur un carré, elle m'a alors regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça et que si je voulais bien la laisser m'initier, je verrais qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. »_

_« Et tu l'as laissé t'apprendre, simplement comme ça ? » s'étonna Tony. « Te connaissant, je parie qu'il y a autre chose là-dessous. »_

_Gibbs le regarda un instant et se demanda, pour la millième fois sans doute, comment le jeune homme pouvait deviner tant de choses à son sujet de façon aussi intuitive alors que des amis de longue date ne parvenaient pas à connaître la manière dont il buvait son café. Ca le sidérait toujours autant._

_« Et bien… j'ai perdu un pari et j'ai dû me plier aux leçons » avoua piteusement Jethro._

_« Oh, Jethro Gibbs pariant et perdant, j'aurais voulu être là ! » s'exclama Tony en éclatant de rire. « Quel pari ? Un pari pour une compétition homme-femme, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir faire, je n'en serais pas autrement étonné. »_

_Encore une fois, l'intuition de l'italien avait fait mouche. La petite lueur qui brillait dans les yeux verts était malicieuse et non moqueuse et Gibbs, sur une impulsion, se pencha et vola les lèvres tentantes pour un baiser, un de ceux qui vous laisse faible et qui démontrait tout son amour pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Lorsque l'air leur manqua, il relâcha son homme et lui caressa la joue._

_« Qu'est ce qui motive un tel geste ? » demanda Tony tout en prenant sa main et en déposant un baiser dans le creux de la paume._

_« Simplement un remerciement » souffla Jethro. « Toi, ta présence et ta compréhension, ta retenue. Je viens de te faire partager un souvenir et tu ne cherches même pas à profiter de l'avantage et à demander plus. Tu es… si patient, plus que je ne le serais jamais sans doute. »_

_« Il va te falloir l'apprendre pourtant parce que je veux de toi dans ma vie pour au moins les quarante prochaines années… et plus si c'est possible » indiqua Tony d'une voix douce. « Je veux être le dernier pour toi et je veux que tu sois mon dernier. Est-ce que c'est trop cliché ? »_

_« Non » s'empressa de le contredire Gibbs. « C'est tout ce que je veux aussi. »_

_Tony laissa deux minutes s'écouler puis décida de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie. Il désigna l'échiquier sur lequel il venait de déplacer sa pièce attendant que Gibbs se reprenne._

_« A ton tour. »_

_« Tu vas devoir mettre en pratique tout ce que tu sais car cette fois, je vais me battre comme un lion » lança Gibbs._

_« Oui, je voudrais voir ça, j'ai des années de pratique derrière moi. »_

_« Après avoir perdu ce pari… Shannon a veillé à ce que je puisse jouer correctement et par la suite, j'ai étudié un peu le jeu des meilleurs joueurs. »_

_Il secoua la tête comme si il revivait cet instant mais un sourire nostalgique étirait ses lèvres. Tony comprit qu'il ne laisserait pas l'histoire incomplète et il attendit simplement que l'ancien marine poursuive de son plein gré. Le forcer ne conduirait qu'à le voir se fermer comme une huître._

_« Quelle idée de parier avec elle qu'elle ne saurait pas se servir d'une perceuse ou d'une scie ? Tout ça, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas m'aider pour le bateau ! » dit finalement l'ancien marine en ricanant._

_« Tu veux dire que tu as assumé qu'elle ne savait pas parce que tu ne l'avais jamais vu s'en servir » s'exclama Tony incrédule. « Jet, cette femme avait un mari qui était sans doute plus souvent loin de la maison que près d'elle, comment voulais-tu qu'elle ne puisse pas apprendre à se débrouiller seule et donc à faire ce que d'autres hommes feraient naturellement ? Ca me dépasse que tu n'aies pas réfléchi une minute avant d'accepter ce pari. »_

_« Oh, elle savait comment me manipuler, elle était très forte à ce jeu » expliqua Jethro comme défense. « Elle a réparé un meuble comme une pro. Et après ça, elle m'a regardé et a décrété que 'désormais, il vaudrait mieux que je vérifie au lieu d'assumer'. »_

_« C'est une de tes règles, ça » remarqua Tony dont le regard s'illumina soudain. « C'est donc elle » dit-il soudain excité._

_« Elle quoi ? » demanda Gibbs bien qu'il avait compris mais il voulait vérifier si Tony avait percé le mystère._

_« Certaines des règles que tu inculques à tes agents viennent de Shannon » constata t-il doucement._

_« Oui, elle avait une règle précise pour un tas de choses » avoua tranquillement Gibbs. « C'est la première chose qu'elle m'a dite sur le quai de la gare où nous nous sommes parlés pour la première fois. »_

_La partie d'échecs oubliée, il laissa le souvenir de cette première rencontre revenir à sa mémoire, il sourit doucement et il se sentait bien. Il était surpris d'être aussi calme et moins triste qu'il n'avait pensé. Partager tout ça avec l'italien allait sans doute s'avérer moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait jamais supposé. Les deux hommes avaient en commun d'avoir un passé douloureux même si c'était dû à des circonstances différentes._

_Alors, il choisit de se lancer et de raconter ce qui venait de resurgir à son esprit. Il se cala confortablement dans le canapé, fit signe à Tony de se rapprocher, il lui agrippa la main et se mit à parler de cette merveilleuse jeune femme rousse qui attendait son train sur le banc de la gare ouvert à tous vents. Sa timidité de parler pour la première fois à une femme qui l'attirait irrésistiblement même s'il ne la connaissait pas. **(*)**_

_Religieusement, Tony le laissa égrener ses souvenirs sans l'interrompre. Il garda la main calleuse dans la sienne, ne détourna pas le regard de celui de Jethro pour capter toutes les nuances des émotions qui le traversaient. Il remarqua que si la tristesse était là, présente et palpable, elle semblait plus légère sans en connaître la raison. Il espérait que le fait que Jet se confie à lui en soit la cause. Il voulait croire que l'ancien marine l'ait choisi, lui plutôt qu'un autre, pour lui faire ses confidences._

_Durant un bon quart d'heure, Gibbs parla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, même pas avec son père qui, pourtant avait connu la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais révélé ce premier contact avec sa 'belle rousse', son unique véritable amour durant bien des années._

_Tony buvait les paroles de Gibbs, il le dardait un regard intense sur l'ancien marine celui-ci ne semblait pas conscient. Jethro était plongé dans ses souvenirs mais un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, Tony se pencha doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres. D'un bras glissé sur ses épaules, Jet le rapprocha encore plus et ouvrant la bouche, accueillit le baiser que le jeune homme lui quémandait._

_Les deux hommes restèrent ensuite ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse les rendant perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que leurs estomacs réclamaient leur dose quotidienne de nourriture. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Le repas ne nécessitait qu'un passage au micro-ondes, ce que Tony fit tandis que Gibbs se chargeait de mettre le couvert. Les assiettes pleines, Tony s'installa à ses côtés et durant tout le repas, peu de paroles furent échangés mais de temps en temps, l'italien posait sa main sur celle de l'ancien marine et la serrait avant de reprendre ses couverts. C'était sa façon de remercier son compagnon sans forcément l'exprimer par des mots. Il était, comme Gibbs, parfois plus un homme d'actions qu'un homme de paroles même si les mots sortaient de sa bouche à vitesse grand V la plupart du temps._

_Le repas terminé, la vaisselle rangée, le café en mains, ils reprirent possession du canapé pour regarder les infos puis un film. A la fin, Tony se leva, s'étira et Gibbs contempla le spectacle avec des yeux gourmands. Au bureau lorsque Tony le faisait, il avait toujours admiré la longue silhouette se déployant et se tortillant dans un sens puis dans l'autre tandis que la chemise ou le tee-shirt remontait et dévoilait le bas ventre lui laissant une bonne vue sur les abdominaux de l'italien._

_Ici, il hésita jusque quelques secondes avant de glisser une main sous le tee-shirt et de caresser la peau douce. Tony frissonna et posa sa main sur la baladeuse afin de stopper toute exploration plus profonde. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Jethro et le vit soupirer de frustration._

_« Même pas une caresse ? » se vexa t-il en retirant la main._

_« Oh, tu peux me caresser mais à cette heure-ci, je sais très bien où nous finirons si je te laisse faire » ironisa Tony._

_Puis, il s'assit et décida d'éclaircir les choses._

_« Jet, je sais que tu penses que nous pourrions pousser les choses plus loin mais j'ai peur qu'en brûlant les étapes, nous ne manquions la plus belle part de ces retrouvailles » déclara t-il doucement. « Le sexe ne me parait pas pour l'instant le meilleur moyen de réapprendre à faire connaissance. Nous avons changé durant cette année et nous devons renouer les liens qui étaient les nôtres bien avant la mort de Kate » poursuivit-il d'un ton hésitant mais décidé._

_« Tu as sans doute raison » approuva Jethro. « Ne rien précipiter, laisser les choses aller à leur rythme. C'est d'accord mais c'est frustrant. »_

_« Imagine pour moi, je ne suis jamais resté plus de deux semaines sans relation physique. Et avec nos deux domiciles séparés par tant de kilomètres, ce sera dur de maintenir une relation à distance. Mais si nous le voulons vraiment, ces prochains mois nous permettrons de tester notre volonté, de savoir si nous souhaitons poursuivre cette idylle ou si nous devons déclarer forfait tout de suite. Qu'est ce que quelques semaines ou quelques mois en comparaison de quarante années de bonheur ? Presque une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. »_

_« Décidé à devenir philosophe pour nous deux, Tony ? » s'étonna l'ancien marine._

_Tony haussa juste les épaules et laissa ses propos faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de son compagnon. Il savait que Gibbs finirait par se rallier à sa logique, il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps que l'italien pour le réaliser. Et lorsque Gibbs poussa un soupir exagéré, il comprit que l'homme se rangeait à son avis et il en ressentit du soulagement. Testé ainsi son amour n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, il fallait qu'il soit certain que Gibbs ne le voulait pas seulement pour le sexe._

_« Je partage ton point de vue mais j'espère que nous parviendrons à un compromis avant… disons Noel, ca nous laisse presque six mois pour décider si nous voulons la même chose, c'est un délai raisonnable, l me semble ? » proposa t-il, la mort dans l'âme._

_Jethro avait une envie folle de voir Tony, le voir nu et pouvoir le toucher tout son saoul mais il était conscient que leurs relations avaient été perturbées par bien des évènements et que reconstruire la confiance entre eux était primordiale avant toute relation physique. Et il savait que Tony ne cherchait pas à le torturer en lui refusant ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout._

_Et il savait également qu'avant son départ, l'italien pourrait bien le surprendre d'une quelconque façon pour l'aider à supporter les semaines qui le sépareraient de son prochain congé. Il ne pouvait prédire ce que ce serait mais l'italien avait une manière de rendre aux gens ce qu'ils lui donnaient qu'il était certain qu'en s'en tenant à une stricte relation d'abstinence pour l'instant, il serait récompensé._

_« Six mois me semblent bien » lui répondit-il Tony le sortant de ses pensées. « Et peut être ce délai sera raccourci si tu parviens, malgré la distance, à me courtiser » se moqua t-il en lui souriant._

_« Tu vas mettre mon imagination à rude épreuve » gronda Jet. « Je ne suis pas bon à ce genre de choses, Tony. J'ignore même comment je… »_

_« Alors imagine ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse et connaissant mes goûts, tu devrais avoir quelques idées » suggéra son compagnon. « Allez, demain est un autre jour et il nous reste pas mal de travail à faire avant de pouvoir souffler un peu. La fin de la semaine promet d'être chaude et nous pourrons sans doute en profiter pour faire une petite balade à cheval et je te montrerais un peu mon domaine. »_

_« Alléchante perspective » murmura Jethro en se levant et en tendant la main à Tony. « Nous pourrions demander à Maria de nous préparer un pique nique, nous lever avec le soleil et rentrer lorsqu'il se couchera. Avoir une journée entière loin de tout tracas et rien que nous deux. »_

_« Bonne idée, je vais programmer ça avec Maria et voir ce qu'elle pourra nous préparer » approuva Tony tandis que les deux hommes montaient l'escalier._

_Parvenus devant la chambre de Tony, ce dernier s'adossa au battant, attira Jethro dans ses bras avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser intense et gourmand. Lorsque Tony se redressa, la respiration haletante, il sourit tendrement à son compagnon et traça le contour de ses lèvres avec le pouce._

_« Fais de beaux rêves peuplés de tendres pensées, Jet » souffla t-il en le libérant._

_« Toi aussi, Tony » lui renvoya l'ancien marine en faisant quelques pas à reculons._

_Tony lui sourit une dernière fois et ouvrit sa porte, franchit le seuil et referma doucement le battant. Il posa son front sur le bois durant quelques minutes tentant de capter les pas de Jethro gagnant sa chambre. Il se mordit les lèvres, il voulait désespérément l'appeler et l'inviter à venir s'allonger près de lui mais il était trop tôt, trop tôt pour savoir si leurs sentiments étaient solides._

_Il finit par se rendre dans la salle de bains, se lava les dents, se déshabilla et se coucha._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Gibbs attendit que Tony soit rentré dans sa chambre pour gagner la sienne, ferma la porte et s'adossa sur le battant deux minutes, le temps de reprendre contenance. Tony avait une façon bien à lui de se rappeler aux autres et le baiser l'avait enflammé plus que prévu après le petit interlude dans le salon._

_Il s'approcha du lit, commença à se dévêtir tout en songeant à la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Malgré le travail fatigant accompli avec le personnel, il était content parce que, pour une fois, il était en paix avec sa conscience. Il avait réussi à obtenir un statut quo avec Tony et les choses semblaient s'arranger pour eux. Certes, certains aspects de leur relation étaient moins agréables mais dans l'ensemble, il pouvait s'estimer satisfait._

_Et surtout, il avait réussi à nouer un dialogue avec son… comment devait-il qualifier Tony ? Son 'petit ami' semblait ridicule (après tout, il était plus grand que lui !), son 'amoureux' (pas encore apparemment), son 'promis' (ça faisait rétrograde). Il manquait de vocabulaire pour nommer ce que les deux hommes étaient l'un pour l'autre, pas seulement des connaissances, pas uniquement des amis mais pas encore des amants et ça aussi était frustrant._

_En tout cas, il était parvenu à rétablir un début de confiance entre eux parce qu'il avait fait l'effort de parler de Shannon et découvrir que Tony avait apprécié et avait eu assez d'intuition pour deviner certaines choses le confortait dans l'espoir que leur avenir n'était pas aussi incertain qu'il le paraissait. L'italien avait une grande propension à pardonner les offenses qui lui étaient faites et il venait de le prouver ces dernières semaines en ouvrant sa maison à une partie de son ancienne équipe._

_Il ne doutait pas que, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, Tim et Tony redeviendraient des amis si le jeune informaticien parvenait à réfléchir et à se faire à son tour pardonner. Il avait montré qu'il pouvait, s'il le souhaitait vraiment, s'affranchir de l'influence néfaste de Ziva qui, il n'en doutait pas, avait pesé dans les actions de son agent envers l'italien. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs avoué lors de sa tentative avortée de discussion avec Tony dans l'écurie._

_Ziva était une autre affaire et Jethro n'espérait rien de sa part ou peut être un geste qui montrerait tout son mépris pour l'italien. La jeune femme avait vu ses rêves s'envoler, des rêves de liberté et de fortune, ce serait sans doute trop que de la voir en faire son deuil. Et savoir que l'émancipation de la férule paternelle qu'elle en espérait s'était éteinte avec la rebuffade qu'elle avait essuyée de la part de Tony n'allait pas en ce sens._

_Finalement, Ducky, Abby et lui pouvaient s'estimer fortunés d'avoir été admis à nouveau dans le cercle intime de Tony. Et si la sagesse de Ducky et l'exubérance d'Abby avaient contribué à aplanir un peu les choses pour lui, il lui restait néanmoins la part la plus ardue à accomplir. Mais dans le fond, il aimait les défis et le challenge valait bien qu'il consacre un peu de son énergie à aller vers le but qu'il voulait atteindre : conquérir l'amour de Tony._

_Sur ses pensées réconfortantes, somme toute, il se coucha et en souriant, se mit à faire quelques rêves. Il avait des idées à trouver pour courtiser son homme._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_**.**_

_(*) Je n'ai volontairement pas développé la rencontre entre Gibbs et Shannon puisqu'elle a été détaillé dans un épisode de la saison 6.04 'Retrouvailles' ou 'Heartland' (celui où Gibbs retrouve son père après 17 ans sans contact), épisode que vous pouvez revoir si le cœur vous en dit._

_._

_**.*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Gibbs demande à Tony comment le courtiser. Je suis à court d'idées à ce sujet, aussi, toute suggestion qui puisse m'aider à écrire ce challenge sera la bienvenue. Tenez compte quand même que Tony est riche et que ce n'est pas forcément des biens matériels qu'il attend._

_Si certaines idées m'inspirent, elles seront incluses dans un prochain chapitre et son auteur crédité comme il se doit._

_._

_Dans l'attente_

_A +, au prochain chapi_tre.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Résignation

De retour avant un été qui s'annonce bien occupé.

.

.

Juste une petite parenthèse pour indiquer qu'une de mes histoires a fait l'objet d'une suppression arbitraire. Je vais donc procéder à une nouvelle publication mais pour l'harmoniser avec mes autres fics, j'ai décidé d'en modifier le titre. Cependant, je vais tenter d'associer une image qui rappellera l'ancien titre (si je parviens à comprendre le mode d'emploi pour le faire).

.

Voici un chapitre qui ravira certaines lectrices qui demandaient que les choses bougent entre nos deux hommes. En attendant, bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 28 : Résignation**_

_._

_Le lendemain matin, Gibbs descendit d'un pas alerte et la bonne odeur qui flottait dans l'air le conduisit dans la cuisine. Le comptoir était chargé d'un petit déjeuner pour deux qui aurait ravi un gourmet. L'arôme d'un café fort le fit saliver avant qu'il ne sente deux bras venir l'encercler et un baiser déposer dans son cou._

_._

_Il laissa son compagnon le garder dans le cercle de ses bras durant deux minutes avant de se tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser proprement. Tony sentait délicieusement bon et il avait envie de l'entraîner dans un endroit plus discret pour une exploration plus intime de ce corps si tentant. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour l'ancien marine de se restreindre, il ignorait s'il pourrait tenir ses mains loin de Tony jusqu'à la fin de son congé._

_._

_Une toux discrète mais bien perceptible les avertit de l'arrivée de Maria. Son retour à son poste annonçait un changement dans la routine instaurée par son absence, les deux hommes n'auraient plus à s'occuper des repas par eux-mêmes et se laisseraient donc chouchouter par la gouvernante qui, sans façon, les regardait tout en souriant._

_._

_Malgré ses origines italiennes et les idées rétrogrades de ses compatriotes sur certains sujets, la brave femme ne semblait pas hostile à la relation entre les deux hommes. Elle avait accueilli favorablement l'ancien marine et le voir embrasser Tony ne l'avait pas choqué outre mesure. Elle avait simplement souri et approuvé d'un signe de tête avant de les laisser pour vaquer à ses occupations._

_._

_En même temps, elle avait assisté à la relation entre le bras droit de Tony, Cole et l'italien sans jamais cesser de travailler pour le jeune homme ; ça en disait donc long sur son opinion sur ce sujet. Elle n'aurait pas toléré bosser pour un homme si ses propres convictions étaient contre même si elle considérait son patron plus comme un fils que comme son employeur._

_._

_Ainsi commença une nouvelle routine pour les jours suivants, petit déjeuner ensemble et ensuite travail avec l'équipe du ranch ou celle du haras. Gibbs était stupéfait de voir avec quelle aisance Tony entrainait les chevaux, certains des meilleurs pur-sangs et futurs champions du monde hippique faisaient partie des pensionnaires du haras et l'italien avait pris personnellement en charge l'entrainement de plusieurs d'entre eux._

_._

_Il était totalement aux antipodes de son ancienne vie mais la joie et la satisfaction qui marquaient les traits de l'italien devant les progrès de ses 'élèves' comme il les appelait était un baume au cœur de l'ancien marine qui pouvait constater que la nouvelle vie de Tony lui plaisait. Il était bien plus détendu ici qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu au NCIS, ça en disait long sur la pression qu'il ressentait alors d'être son second._

_._

_La dégradation des relations entre les collègues avait ajouté encore son poids sur les épaules de l'italien et ce dernier n'avait jamais rechigné à faire plus que sa part de travail sans se plaindre de l'attitude de leur part. Jusqu'au jour où… tout bascula et que Tony sentit qu'il ne pourrait en supporter davantage sans risquer la vie d'un des leurs ou même la sienne tant la tension était réelle et incontournable._

_._

_La confiance qu'il avait eu en ses collègues s'étant envolée, il avait pris la seule décision qui pouvait sauver une vie, il avait choisi de quitter un travail, une équipe, une ville qu'il aimait pour sauvegarder ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Gibbs comprenait enfin toute l'implication de sa passivité, de sa complaisance envers McGee et David, de son indifférence vis-à-vis de Tony et de ses problèmes relationnels entre ses coéquipiers._

_._

_Il était aussi stupéfait de la réaction de l'italien et de son indulgence envers lui. Après tous ces longs mois à ruminer sa culpabilité envers lui, à se maudire de n'avoir pas agi assez rapidement et avec fermeté, de savoir qu'il était à blâmer pour le départ de Tony, il n'aurait jamais espéré que le jeune homme soit aussi magnanime et lui redonne une seconde chance de reprendre leur relation sur des bases plus saines et sans doute plus solides parce que éprouvées par les épreuves que chacun d'eux voulait oublier._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Gibbs entamait sa seconde semaine de congés lorsque ce matin-là, il descendit pour ne trouver qu'un seul couvert sur la table. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il serait seul à profiter du petit déjeuner préparé par Maria. Cette dernière était derrière les fourneaux et se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de l'agent qui pénétrait dans son domaine. Elle se retourna et lui sourit chaleureusement._

_._

_« Bonjour, M. Gibbs » le salua t-elle avec son doux sourire habituel._

_« Bonjour, Maria » lui répondit l'ancien marine._

_._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, elle lui tendit une tasse de café et lui donna l'information qu'il attendait._

_._

_« M. Anthony est dans l'écurie, une des juments va donner naissance à son premier poulain et il est avec elle et le vétérinaire depuis cette nuit, il sera là jusqu'à la délivrance qui s'annonce longue et difficile » lui annonça t-elle._

_._

_L'accent de l'italienne était plus prononcé que celui de Tony et, bien qu'elle parle anglais correctement, Gibbs prêtait attention à ses paroles afin de comprendre parfaitement ses propos. Il sourit en apprenant que l'italien jouait à l'assistant-vétérinaire et il avait hâte de voir ça. Il prit son repas matinal en quatrième vitesse et s'en fut rapidement rejoindre son ami. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas eu son baiser et il était impatient de réparer ce manque._

_._

_Il ouvrit bientôt la porte de l'écurie et aussitôt, la frénésie d'activité qui régnait dans l'un des boxes lui donna la direction à suivre. Il s'adossa bientôt contre la cloison et détailla la scène devant lui. Le vétérinaire, un homme qui semblait être du même âge que Tony, était occupé à masser le ventre de la jument tandis que Tony, assis sur le sol, avait la tête de la future mère reposant sur ses cuisses et il lui parlait en… italien._

_._

_Les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée car ils tournaient le dos à la porte et Gibbs s'était approché silencieusement. Il observa donc la scène devant lui sans rien dire, juste pour le plaisir de regarder encore et toujours Tony dans son nouvel environnement et dans ses activités quotidiennes. L'italien avait le visage fatigué, sans doute dû au manque de sommeil mais il avait également un petit sourire qui parfois étirait ses lèvres._

_._

_« Allez, un petit effort, ma belle » déclara soudain le vétérinaire. « Ce petit ne demande qu'à connaître notre monde. »_

_« Elle est en travail depuis des heures, Max » remarqua doucement Tony. « Encore combien de temps avant que son poulain ne naisse à ton avis ? »_

_« Je l'ignore, Tony » soupira le véto. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi maintenant que ça ne dépend ni de toi, ni de moi, ni même d'elle. Le petit viendra lorsqu'il se sentira prêt à quitter le nid douillet dans lequel il se prélasse » plaisanta t-il pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère._

_._

_Durant les heures suivantes, les deux hommes alternèrent leurs encouragements pour stimuler la jument et l'aider à traverser l'épreuve de cette première naissance. Gibbs regardait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune homme, il ne fléchit pas une seule seconde, tantôt lui murmurant des propos en italien, tantôt en anglais. Il ne cessa de prodiguer des caresses et la future maman semblait y être sensible car elle montrait son mécontentement lorsque Tony les arrêtait un instant pour soulager ses muscles._

_._

_Gibbs ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'observer sans être en mesure d'aider autrement. Il s'occupa donc de ravitailler les deux hommes en boissons et leur apporter un en-cas que Maria avait pensé à préparer pour eux. Puis vint le moment où la délivrance s'annonça et alors le vétérinaire requit son aide pour prendre la place de Tony. Ce dernier s'équipa alors d'un tablier et de gants spéciaux qui montaient jusqu'en haut de ses bras et se plaça auprès de Max pour aider à sortir le poulain pour éviter de blesser la mère._

_._

_Gibbs se surprit un moment plus tard à encourager la jument tandis que les deux hommes tiraient le poulain hors du ventre avec d'infinies précautions. Le cordon ombilical semblait gêner sa sortie et Max entreprit de le dégager tandis qu'il prodiguait ses instructions à Tony qui le secondait avec efficacité. Une heure plus tard, le poulain fut enfin dégagé et glissa sur la paille fraîche de la stalle, tremblant et tout gluant._

_._

_Tandis que Max continuait ses soins à la maman, Tony s'empara de grandes poignées de foin et entreprit de nettoyer un peu le nouveau-né avant de venir le déposer tout contre la tête de sa mère que Gibbs avait posé sur le sol. Mère et fils entreprirent alors de faire connaissance tranquillement alors que les trois hommes se reculaient un peu. Gibbs prit la main de Tony d'un geste instinctif comme pour l'associer à son émotion et se rendit compte que celle-ci tremblait dans la sienne._

_._

_Il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et constata, étonné, que les yeux verts étaient baignés de larmes et qu'une tristesse indéniable les remplissait. Il fronça les sourcils se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la raison pour un tel sentiment alors que la joie d'une naissance devait plutôt présider cet instant._

_._

_« Tony, ça va ? » demanda t-il._

_._

_L'italien croisa son regard et secoua la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma. Ce fut Max qui répondit pour lui._

_._

_« Le poulain est en bonne santé mais la maman n'est pas sortie de l'auberge » dit-il en soupirant tristement. « Elle ne passera sans doute pas la nuit, elle est épuisée et ne pourra pas subvenir aux besoins de son bébé, j'en ai peur. »_

_« Je vais demander à Harvey de venir, je… j'ai… » tenta Tony avant de finir par se taire, incapable de poursuivre._

_« Va te reposer, je vais m'occuper du reste » conseilla Max en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Prévois simplement une chambre pour que je puisse prendre quelques heures de sommeil et ne t'inquiète de rien. Je t'appelle si nécessaire. »_

_._

_Sans force, Tony inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, vint s'accroupir devant la jument, la caressa durant une minute en lui parlant à l'oreille. La bête le regarda, les yeux tristes comme si elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas un autre jour. Elle poussa du museau son petit vers l'italien comme si elle remettait sa vie entre ses mains, Tony posa une main sur chaque bête et Gibbs vit les larmes ruisseler librement sur le visage de son ami._

_._

_Malgré la poignante émotion, l'ancien marine résista à l'envie de séparer l'homme et les bêtes, il laissa quelques minutes à l'italien pour faire ses adieux à la maman qui semblait comprendre d'instinct qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir son petit. Finalement, Max l'incita du regard à éloigner Tony et il s'avança enfin pour séparer l'italien et le forcer à rompre l'étreinte._

_._

_Il agrippa fermement les bras du jeune homme et doucement, il tira l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Tony se laissa convaincre aisément et finit par se relever avec l'aide de Gibbs et fit demi-tour rapidement. Il franchit la porte de l'écurie en un temps record usant ses dernières forces pour gagner la maison. Gibbs le suivit après avoir salué le vétérinaire qui redirigeait son attention vers la jument._

_._

_Les deux hommes firent le trajet en silence jusqu'à la demeure dont Gibbs ouvrit la porte qu'il referma après leur entrée. Il incita Tony à monter les escaliers, le suivit jusque dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il l'enjoignit à prendre une douche et attendit patiemment que l'italien sorte, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La fatigue qui marquait le beau visage était un signe certain que toute l'énergie du jeune homme avait disparu._

_._

_Il soupira mais ne dit rien, il tira les couvertures, fit signe à Tony de s'allonger, rabattit le tout et contourna le lit pour s'étendre de l'autre côté. Tony s'enfonça un peu plus sous les draps et tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire triste et fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et à peine une minute plus tard, l'ancien marine entendit la respiration lente indiquant qu'il s'était endormi._

_._

_Il se releva, se déshabilla rapidement ne conservant que son b__oxer et se glissa près de l'italien. Il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser seul cette nuit et à vrai dire, se presser contre le corps chaud de Tony était tout ce qu'il désirait pour le moment même s'il espérait plus. Il finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte._

_._

_La nuit se passa sans incident et, comme habituellement, Gibbs se réveilla de bonne heure et un peu désorienté. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de réaliser où il était. La lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux mal fermés indiquait que l'aube pointait à peine. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Tony dont la chaleur l'incitait plus à rester encore là qu'à sortir._

_._

_Doucement et tendrement, il promena ses doigts sur le torse velu de l'italien, dessinant des arabesques autour de ses tétons puis de les exciter pour les faire dresser avant d'oser descendre plus bas. Il traça les contours de son nombril puis s'aventura plus bas où les doux poils du pubis caressèrent ses doigts. Il contourna l'objet de son désir pour glisser sur une cuisse, un genou passant à l'autre avant de remonter._

_._

_Tony soupira dans son sommeil, gémit lorsque Gibbs posa un doigt sur son érection, marmonna des mots indistincts lorsque la caresse devint plus hardie. Encouragé par les sons émit par l'italien, il glissa la main sous le sous-vêtement pour avoir accès directement à la virilité si tentante. Il retint difficilement le grognement de plaisir qui allait sortir de sa bouche et lentement caressa toute la longueur du membre dur._

_._

_Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter d'exprimer son désir, seuls ses doigts lui permettaient d'apprécier ce qu'il ne pouvait encore voir. L'italien était plutôt bien 'équipé', il ne pouvait le nier et il voulait non seulement sentir mais aussi admirer. Il souleva doucement les couvertures, les repoussant lentement afin de ne pas déranger Tony. Pour le moment, il voulait savourer sans plus mais avait malgré tout envie de toucher et d'explorer plus avant._

_._

_La toison brune cachait à peine les tétons érigés par le soudain changement de température de la pièce. Il bougea, tourna la tête vers Gibbs mais ne chercha pas à se couvrir. Jethro en profita pour repousser le plus loin possible les draps et avala convulsivement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la bosse qui gonflait le boxer. La tête du pénis pointait son nez sous l'élastique et une goutte de sperme perlait à son extrémité._

_._

_Sans réfléchir, agissant par instinct et désir, Jethro humidifia légèrement son index avant d'aller recueillir la perle blanche qui le tentait. Il porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche et le lécha goûtant pour la première fois l'essence de son compagnon. Il laissa le goût amer et salé imprégner sa cavité buccale, il en apprécia la saveur et comprit qu'il en voulait plus. Il n'avait pas espéré être aussi bouleversé simplement par ce geste, ce premier contact intime avec Tony._

_._

_Et pour être intime, il l'était. On ne pouvait faire plus intime comme expérience sauf peut-être de se glisser lentement dans l'étroit tunnel qu'il souhaitait conquérir de tout son être. Son corps se rapprocha de celui de Tony et sa propre érection vint s'écraser contre la cuisse ferme de l'italien. La proximité lui fit mal et il prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son qui éveillerait le dormeur._

_._

_Jethro se calma un peu et posa à nouveau sa main sur le pénis et reprit ses caresses puis finalement, il décida de prendre un risque. Il souleva le boxer, glissa de nouveau sa main et prit les testicules qui malaxa doucement jouant à les faire rouler dans sa paume. Tony grogna avant de gémir et Gibbs prit ses petits bruits comme un encouragement. Il repoussa complètement le tissu dégageant ainsi ce qu'il convoitait afin de lui offrir un meilleur accès._

_._

_Il inspira profondément lorsque ses yeux purent admirer totalement pour la première fois l'ensemble des 'bijoux de famille' de l'italien. Il estimait être lui-même bien pourvu de ce côté mais il semblait que le jeune homme soit bien mieux équipé que lui. L'érection était sans nul doute plus longue et imposante que la sienne et il saliva rien que de la regarder. Il songea qu'il souffrirait lorsque Tony la glisserait pour la première fois en lui mais qu'il se sentirait également pleinement posséder par un tel membre._

_._

_Il espérait que le jeune homme ne le ferait pas attendre trop longtemps pour savourer cette sensation d'appartenir complètement à quelqu'un, surtout si ce quelqu'un était son autre moitié, son âme sœur. Il doutait de pouvoir résister encore longtemps pour connaître toute la satisfaction et le plaisir de s'unir à l'italien, l'attente était un véritable supplice de Tantale et pourvoir contempler ce qu'il pourrait avoir ici et maintenant était une vraie torture._

_._

_Lentement, il continua de caresser l'érection et soupira. Tony poussa de petits gémissements qui envoyaient autant de frissons dans tout son corps. Oserait-il forcer les choses et continuer à exciter le jeune homme jusqu'à la jouissance ? Il se mordit les lèvres, peut-être devrait-il avoir plus de contrôle sur ses propres désirs et respecter ceux de Tony !_

_._

_Il laissa sa main reposer sans bouger sur le membre avant finalement d'amorcer son retrait. Il avait à peine esquisser le geste que la main de l'italien agrippa son poignet et maintint la pression jusqu'à ce que Gibbs comprenne et qu'il pose à nouveau les doigts sur le pénis. Il leva la tête et découvrit le regard de Tony river sur lui, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle court indiquant qu'il avait apprécié les premières caresses._

_._

_« Tu as tout intérêt à finir ce que tu as commencé » murmura le jeune homme. « Je détesterais devoir le faire moi-même alors que j'ai la possibilité d'apprécier tes talents. »_

_« Désolé » dit quand même Gibbs se sentant malgré tout coupable sans le montrer. « Je ne voulais pas prendre avantage de ton état mais… tu es diablement trop tentant, Tony et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister. Et six mois, c'est bien trop long pour moi quand je pourrais t'avoir maintenant. »_

_« Toujours aussi impatient, à ce que je vois » gloussa l'italien. « Ok, je crois que de toute façon je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant sinon te laisser terminer. Vas-y, je suis tout à toi. »_

_._

_Et comme pour le prouver, Tony se débarrassa de son boxer, écarta un peu plus les jambes et glissa ses mains sous sa tête, il offrait son corps à l'ancien marine sans contrainte et sans retenue. Gibbs apprécia le geste et humecta ses lèvres avant de venir prendre possession de la bouche qui le tentait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il la dévora lentement et profondément tandis que sa main reprenait son ballet sur le pénis qui attendait qu'on lui porte attention._

_._

_Habilement, les caresses de Jethro montèrent en puissance et Tony envoya tous les signes indiquant qu'il appréciait. Les soupirs, gémissements et autres petits bruits qu'il émettait électrisait l'ancien marine. Il savait que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à jouir et il accentua donc ses gestes. Bientôt, Tony arqua le dos et sa respiration s'accéléra. Jethro comprit et sans réfléchir, se pencha et engloutit le membre gonflé qui n'attendait que l'instant propice pour expulser le liquide qu'il contenait._

_._

_Tony ne bougea pas les mains laissant Gibbs libre d'imprimer son propre rythme. La bouche allait et venait à vitesse satisfaisante et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que finalement l'ancien marine soit récompensé par plusieurs jets du précieux fluide qu'il attendait de pouvoir savourer. Il se retint de tout avaler d'un coup laissant le dernier jet imprégné sa bouche._

_._

_Il libéra le pénis flasque et se redressa rapidement, il vint à la rencontre du visage de l'italien et pressa sa bouche sur les lèvres de nouveau entrouvertes. Sa langue vint tournoyer avec celle de Tony permettant ainsi au jeune homme de goûter sa propre semence, ce si délicieux trésor que Gibbs voulait partager avec lui. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manqua, les bouches se séparèrent mais Jethro déposa de petits baisers sur le visage de Tony laissant lentement retomber l'extase._

_._

_« Mum, Jeth » souffla enfin Tony. « Meilleure fellation que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. »_

_._

_Gibbs releva la tête, regarda Tony durant quelques secondes avant de la reverser en arrière et de rire sans retenue. Tony sourit avant finalement de se joindre à lui. Lorsque les deux hommes se calmèrent suffisamment pour parler, ce fut l'italien qui reprit la parole en premier._

_._

_« Pas très original comme commentaire, hum ! »_

_« Quelle importance, c'est toujours un compliment et je l'apprécie, Tony » dit Jethro tout en caressant lascivement la poitrine de son compagnon._

_« Devrait te renvoyer l'ascenseur avant toute chose » nota langoureusement l'italien alors que sa main se posait sur l'érection de l'ancien marine. « Si tu me laisses le plaisir de te rendre la pareille, bien sûr ? »_

_« Impatient de vérifier ce que cette bouche est capable de faire à part débiter des paroles à la vitesse de l'éclair » sourit malicieusement l'aîné._

_« Oh ! » fit Tony feignant d'être offensé par sa tirade. « Je vais te montrer que je sais me servir de ma bouche pour autre chose que parler » promit-il suavement._

_._

_Puis, sans autre préambule, il commença par déposer de légers baisers sur le visage de son compagnon, avant de venir mordiller gentiment son cou, descendant vers la poitrine où il porta son attention sur un téton avant de passer à l'autre. La réaction qu'il suscita le fit sourire avant qu'il ne s'empare de la bouche pour un baiser brûlant qui laissa Gibbs pantelant._

_._

_Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement qui le gênait puis posa sa main sur la virilité qu'il convoitait. D'un doigt, il en parcourut la longueur de bas en haut avant de caresser la petite fente qu'il excita faisant presque crier Jethro. Il mémorisa la réaction avant de titiller les testicules, les faisant rouler dans sa main puis il se pencha pour venir les lécher du bout de la langue._

_._

_Gibbs grogna et, sans honte, écarta les jambes pour lui offrir plus de facilité. Tony approuva et le montra en prenant l'un d'eux en bouche, le faisant rouler tout en le suçant et le mordillant légèrement, attentif à ne pas blesser. Tony libéra sa bouche et ses lèvres vinrent pincer le membre viril avant que la langue ne joue avec la petite fente faisant grogner encore plus Jethro qui se tortillait sur le lit._

_._

_« Dieu, Tony ! » fut tout ce qu'il put dire tant les sensations étaient divines._

_._

_Tony se redressa, regarda son compagnon avec un grand sourire._

_._

_« Je te l'avais dit, je sais me servir de ma bouche pour… » commença t-il sans pouvoir terminer._

_._

_Gibbs l'avait agrippé par le cou et avait plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne, fourrant sa langue dans celle de l'italien et entamant un ballet à deux. Tandis que le baiser se prolongeait, la main de Tony ne restait pas inactive, deux doigts pressaient l'érection de bas en haut et de haut en bas avant que la main ne vienne l'entourer et accentue les va et vient._

_._

_Tony brisa le baiser lorsqu'il sentit Gibbs proche de la libération et comme l'ancien marine un peu plus tôt, il s'empressa de se pencher pour engloutir la virilité prête à exploser. Il relâcha les muscles de sa bouche et de sa gorge pour pouvoir l'avaler entièrement et se mit en devoir d'aller et venir rapidement. Et tandis que sa bouche s'activait, il glissa un doigt préalablement humidifié entre les fesses et massa l'anus avant de presser doucement pour l'y insérer._

_._

_Jethro lâcha un gémissement mais n'arrêta pas le geste, il écarta un peu plus les jambes et serra convulsivement les draps entre ses mains. La respiration saccadée de Gibbs indiquait qu'il était proche de la délivrance et Tony se prépara. Il glissa son doigt plus profondément et buta sur la prostate qu'il excita doucement. La caresse marqua la reddition de Gibbs qui arqua tout son corps d'un seul coup._

_._

_Lorsqu'il poussa un cri étranglé, Tony se redressa un peu pour ne pas être étouffer et accueillit le fluide chaud, salé et légèrement amer de son amant. Il attendit que les spasmes se calment pour lentement en avaler une partie avant de relâcher le membre et de stimuler une dernière fois la prostate avant de retirer son doigt._

_._

_Il se releva et s'allongea tout contre Jethro qui tourna la tête et quémanda sans façon un baiser, il voulait savourer le goût de sa semence sur la langue de Tony. L'italien se plia à son désir et partagea avec lui le reste du fluide qui restait dans sa bouche. Gibbs prolongea le baiser tant qu'il put avant de libérer Tony. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avoir la force de bouger. Sa main caressa la joue puis son pouce effleura les lèvres, Tony sourit avant de sucer le doigt puis de le mordiller._

_._

_Enfin, l'euphorie de l'extase diminua suffisamment pour que l'ancien marine puisse prononcer quelques mots._

_._

_« Je suis plus qu'impatient de passer à l'étape suivante si tu peux me faire voir des étoiles rien qu'avec ta bouche, Tony » murmura t-il presque avec respect._

_« La prochaine fois » promit l'italien en glissant sa main sur la toison de sa poitrine. « Je te ferais grimper si haut que tu verras non seulement les étoiles mais que tu perdras connaissance. »_

_« Un peu prétentieux, non ! »_

_« Non, juste réaliste parce que c'est un fait » le contredit Tony. « Oh, ca n'arrivera pas à chaque fois que je t'aimerais mais tu l'expérimenteras comme d'autres avant toi. »_

_« Mais je serais le dernier qui le subira, Tony, le dernier » indiqua Gibbs en plongeant son regard brûlant dans celui de l'italien._

_« Oui, promis, juré, tu seras le dernier… du moins jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » récita solennellement le jeune homme._

_« Espères-tu devenir… » débuta t-il._

_« Je ne serais pas ta prochaine femme, Jet » nota Tony en souriant. « Je serais ton premier et dernier mari… un jour peut-être… si le cœur nous en dit… »_

_« Si notre cœur nous le dit, c'est qu'il aura raison et il sera temps de l'écouter » répliqua doucement Jethro en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune._

_« Tu ne serais pas contre ? » s'étonna Tony en haussant ses sourcils._

_« Non, Tone, je serais sûrement honoré que tu veuilles lier ta vie à la mienne de cette façon » avoua t-il en lui souriant tendrement. « Mais pour le moment, laissons les choses évoluer à leur rythme et voyons ce que l'avenir nous réserve. OK ? »_

_« Oui, c'est d'accord » approuva Tony. « Nous venons déjà de brûler plusieurs étapes, il vaudrait mieux ralentir un peu et prendre une vitesse de croisière plus raisonnable. »_

_« Je pense mais je ne regrette pas ce que nous venons de faire, pas une seule minute » déclara Jet._

_« Moi non plus, Jet, moi non plus » répondit Tony avant d'étouffer un bâillement._

_._

_L'italien se redressa juste un peu pour attraper les couvertures qu'il rabattit sur leurs deux corps et se pelotonna plus près de l'ancien marine qui glissa un bras autour du jeune homme pour le rapprocher encore plus. Deux minutes plus tard, Jethro sentit le corps s'alourdir indiquant que Tony avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux, suivit l'exemple de l'italien quelques minutes plus tard._

_._

.

.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Ce chapitre est-il celui qui vous a plu le plus ? Etait-il celui que vous attendiez ?

Je sais, tout avance à pas de tortue mais mieux vaut ça que de courir comme un lièvre et de bâcler le travail.

A bientôt


	30. Chapitre 29 : Affliction

.

Me voici de retour après un été chargé, une vie professionnelle et personnelle plutôt erratiques et avec **toutes mes excuses** pour ce très long délai dans la publication de la suite de cette fic.

.

De plus, quelques problèmes de santé m'ont éloigné de mon passe temps. Et j'ai expérimenté quelques soucis rencontrés parfois par un écrivain : manque d'inspiration et syndrome de la page blanche.

.

Ceci étant, voici le chapitre suivant qui ne fait pas progressé beaucoup l'histoire. Nos deux hommes renouent lentement leur relation qui va dans le bon sens.

.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

**Chapitre 29 : Affliction**

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony s'éveilla dans les bras de l'ancien marine, la tête posée sur son épaule et son bras en travers du torse de son amant. Il sourit, soupira de contentement et déposa un baiser dans le cou à portée de ses lèvres. Il glissa ensuite lentement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur et s'en fut dans la salle de bains, il soulagea sa vessie prête à exploser et entreprit de prendre une douche rapide.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortait, se sécha rapidement et se rasa tout en repensant au tendre intermède de la nuit précédente. Il n'avait pas espéré que Jethro prenne avantage des évènements de l'écurie pour tenter de forcer les choses mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à sa façon, il avait voulu lui faire comprendre que malgré les malheurs qui jalonnaient une existence, la vie continuait pour ceux qui restaient.

.

Tony stoppa soudain son geste et réalisa que son ami Max ne l'avait pas fait appeler, c'était sans doute signe que tout allait bien pour les deux bêtes. Et si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que le véto devait dormir dans l'une des chambres. Avait-il compris que Gibbs et Tony avaient partagé la même chambre ?

.

Même si l'italien ne s'était pas caché d'avoir une relation avec Cole, il n'en allait pas de même pour celle qu'il entamait avec Gibbs et il se demandait pour quelle raison il se sentait embarrassé que Max sache. Non pas que son ami soit contre l'homosexualité puisqu'il n'avait jamais désapprouvé le couple qu'il formait avec Cole mais Gibbs était un ancien militaire, qui plus est un marine, et Max savait que l'armée aussi bien que tout autre corps militaire n'approuvait pas ce genre de rapprochement.

.

Il haussa les épaules, Max pourrait dire ou faire ce qu'il voulait, Tony ne renoncerait pas à avoir l'ancien marine dans sa vie. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour laisser quiconque les séparer. Il en allait de même pour l'équipe du NCIS, du moins une partie d'elle et David et Sheppard n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir si elles tentaient quoi que ce soit contre Jet ou lui.

.

Il termina son rasage, se brossa les dents et sortit de la salle de bains pour stopper presque aussitôt et s'attarda un instant pour admirer son amoureux toujours lové dans le lit, profondément endormi. Tony sourit tendrement, il allait finir par être sentimental et émotionnellement faible si la simple vue de son homme l'émouvait à ce point. Et Dieu, il ne souhaitait pas se sentir si vulnérable.

.

Il soupira et se pressa de sortir de la chambre après avoir enfiler sa tenue avant de faire quelque chose qui les embarrasserait tous les deux et sans doute lui plus que Gibbs si les propos de son compagnon en était un indice.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Vu l'heure matinale, Maria n'était pas encore arrivée et il s'empressa de faire le café parce qu'il se doutait que l'ancien marine serait bientôt debout. Il s'activa à sortir de quoi faire le petit déjeuner et il venait à peine de terminer de mettre la table qu'il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et un baiser déposé dans son cou.

.

« Il faisait froid dans le lit depuis un moment » entendit-il dans son oreille. « J'aurais préféré me réveiller avec toi, lové contre moi ou plutôt dans mes bras. »

« Désolé mais je ne voulais pas de sortir de ton sommeil, tu semblais si paisible » s'excusa presque Tony.

« Aucune importance, la prochaine fois, tu peux le faire, je n'en serais pas fâché » souffla Gibbs avant de tourner l'italien vers lui.

.

Il entreprit de lui souhaiter le bonjour de façon plus démonstrative et s'empara donc des lèvres si tentantes et entreprit de l'embrasser langoureusement. Les deux hommes étaient si perdus dans leur baiser qu'aucun n'entendit les pas qui descendaient l'escalier et amenèrent leur propriétaire dans la cuisine.

.

Un raclement de gorge plus fort que le précédent qui n'avait pas fait réagir les deux hommes les sépara soudain et Tony vit avec surprise Gibbs rougir légèrement.

.

« Désolé, messieurs, je ne voulais pas déranger mais j'ai bien envie d'un café pour finir de me réveiller » dit Max tout en souriant largement devant l'embarras manifeste de l'ancien marine.

.

Et tout en tapotant le dos de Tony plusieurs fois, il regardait avec amusement Gibbs et finit par éclater de rire devant la mine renfrognée de l'homme. Il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de Tony avant de tendre une main à Gibbs qui la lui serra sans même réfléchir.

.

« Heureux pour vous deux, félicitations » déclara le vétérinaire en souriant.

« Tu ne sembles pas horrifié ? » s'étonna l'italien en regardant avec attention son ami.

« Pourquoi le serais-je, Tony ? Parce que Gibbs est un ancien militaire si je ne me trompe pas ? Non, je n'ai rien contre. Au contraire, je suis fermement convaincu que chacun a le droit d'aimer qui il veut et que les règles restrictives des forces armées en la matière est désuète. J'espère qu'un jour, un politicien sera assez avisé pour annuler cette absurde réglementation, tout comme celle qui interdit les relations amoureuses au sein d'une même équipe. S'il est vrai que les risques peuvent être plus grands, il est aussi certain que chacun aurait à cœur de surveiller et protéger son compagnon avec plus d'ardeur. Mais, bon, ce que je dis, pour l'instant, ne correspond qu'à ma propre opinion. Et tout ça pour dire, que je suis content que vous ayez enfin décidé de franchir le pas et de donner une chance à votre relation. »

« Quoi ! Comment... ? » essaya de dire Tony mais avec peu de succès.

« Oh, je savais que ton refus de t'engager plus sérieusement avec Cole devait bien avoir une raison et un nom aussi » déclara Max avec conviction. « Tu parlais peu de ton ancienne équipe mais lorsque tu le faisais, il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose de plus lorsque tu prononçais son nom, une retenue et une tristesse que j'ai perçue. Je suis passé par là également, j'ai reconnu les symptômes tout simplement » poursuivit-il doucement.

.

Finalement, ce fut Gibbs qui rompit les confidences en allant remplir une tasse de café qu'il porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Il scruta Tony et Max et décida que le véto ne parlait pas de l'italien.

.

Stop ! s'admonesta t-il aussitôt. Tu deviens ridicule de soupçonner chaque homme qui s'approche de Tony de vouloir se l'approprier. Si c'était le cas, ce serait certainement déjà fait. Bon sang, il va être difficile d'être loin de lui.

.

Il savait que sa jalousie pourrait mener là où il n'avait pas envie de retourner, c'était la raison de son premier divorce et la séparation n'avait pas été courtoise, loin de là. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Tony pour ne pas le tromper avec le premier venu qui l'aguicherait. Plus il y pensait et plus il savait que son homme ne mettrait pas leur relation naissante en danger parce qu'il voulait croire en lui, un homme plus que blessé par la vie et qui soudain souhaitait lier son existence à celle d'un italien sexy en diable mais aussi meurtri que lui bien que dans des proportions sans doute plus douloureuses parce que plus anciennes.

.

Le petit déjeuner fut l'occasion de discuter à bâtons rompus de tout et de rien et Gibbs se rendit compte que Max connaissait bien Tony, moins que lui mais il avait bien cerné la personnalité de l'italien. La conversation prit fin lorsque tous trois s'activèrent à ranger la table et la cuisine avant de décider de rejoindre l'écurie.

.

A la grande surprise du trio, lorsqu'il s'approcha de la stalle de la nouvelle maman, il entendit des hennissements produits visiblement par deux bêtes différentes et Tony piqua un sprint pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait. Il éclata de rire en constatant que la jument était debout et laissait son poulain téter.

.

« Oh, elle est... » commença Tony avant d'éclater de rire et se serrer Gibbs dans ses bras.

.

Max et Gibbs sourirent devant la joie enfantine de l'italien, ils savaient tous deux qu'il aurait été dévastée si la maman n'avait pas survécu. Maintenant, il était content et c'est tout ce qui importait pour ses amis. Gibbs reconnaissait que décidément, il fallait peu de choses pour que Tony soit heureux

.

Ils passèrent une heure à simplement contempler la mère et son rejeton tandis que Tony lui tenait la main, un signe qu'il était ému et voulait partager son émotion avec l'ancien marine. Une scène si paisible que le temps passa sans que la magie ne s'efface. Max examina les deux animaux avant de donner ses instructions pour les soins puis de prendre congé.

.

Tony et Gibbs quittèrent également l'écurie et rejoignirent les hommes pour les derniers travaux à accomplir. Plus la journée passait et plus Gibbs devenait grognon. Il devait reprendre le chemin de la capitale dans peu de temps et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec l'italien.

.

Une fois rentré, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il y trouva Maria comme il le soupçonnait. Il lui fit part de sa requête qu'elle s'empressa d'approuver et de mettre en œuvre. Gibbs savait que le lendemain devrait être consacré à Tony afin qu'il puisse partir en emmenant avec lui des souvenirs qui l'aideraient à tenir jusqu'à sa prochaine visite.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le diner fut comme toujours délicieux et l'ancien marine se dit qu'il risquait de prendre du poids s'il continuait à être aussi bien nourri. Il allait devoir reprendre une activité physique s'il voulait garder la forme et il allait définitivement en avoir besoin pour assurer une performance honorable face à la fougue amoureuse de son italien.

.

La jeunesse du jeune homme par rapport à lui présumait d'une endurance plus importante que la sienne. Mais c'était à vérifier. Quoique l'italien ayant gardé une certaine discipline en tant qu'ancien sportif, il était évident qu'il pouvait tenir la distance bien mieux que l'ancien marine. Son jogging quotidien et les autres sports qu'il pratiquait devaient le maintenir en bonne forme physique. De plus, le net changement dans son alimentation y avait également contribué.

.

Les rumeurs qui circulaient, en son temps à l'agence, sur les prouesses de son amoureux n'étaient pas exagérées et Abby en avait attesté plus d'une fois parce qu'elle avait rencontré certaines petites amies de Tony qui lui avaient fait des confidences, pas de détails croustillants mais suffisamment précis pour indiquer que l'italien était un amant insatiable, inventif et attentionné.

.

McGee avait ricané lorsque la gothique avait mentionné la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec l'une des secrétaires qui était sortie avec Tony. Il avait allégué que les propos étaient exagérés. Deux jours plus tard, Nancy se tenait devant le bureau de l'informaticien et lui avait fait un sermon et avait confirmé les dires déjà rapportés par Abby. Heureusement, Tony n'avait jamais eu vent de cette altercation, McGee n'avait pas voulu être raillé par l'italien et avait fait amende honorable envers Nancy et demander son pardon, obtenu après un diner dans un restaurant chic.

.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où ce genre de discussion avait été entendue au sujet de Tony et chaque fois, McGee faisait une tête si comique et rougissait qu'un jour, Tony le taquina à ce sujet mais sans méchanceté. L'informaticien allait se fâcher lorsque Gibbs interrompit la discussion avant que le jeune homme ne laisse son tempérament prendre le dessus et l'entraîne dans une dispute inutile où il aurait été inévitablement le perdant.

.

Il se remémora ces évènements tandis qu'il s »acheminait vers l'escalier en direction de sa chambre. Sa chambre qu'il aurait souhaité quitté pour partager définitivement celle de Tony mais il savait qu'il était sans doute trop tôt pour franchir le pas décisif qui ferait d'eux un couple à part entière. Il savait qu'il devait laisser le temps faire son effet et que la distance qui les s éparait n'était pas un avantage.

.

Il allait devoir songer sérieusement à toutes les implications que sa relation avec Tony allaient engendrer, non seulement dans sa vie mais aussi dans celles des membres de son équipe. Il soupçonnait que Ducky envisageait de se rapprocher de l'italien, le vieil homme avait toujours eu un faible pour Tony depuis le jour de leur première rencontre, sans doute parce que le jeune homme avait considéré l'écossais comme un grand-père de substitution sans qu'il en soit forcément conscient.

.

La phobie des médecins que Tony n'avait jamais cachée s'était atténuée au contact de Ducky, il lui avait fait une immense faveur en accordant sa confiance totale au légiste et le vieil homme en avait été immensément heureux. Il avait alors pris l'italien sous son aile chaque fois qu'une blessure lui était infligée. Sa plus grande peur avait été celle qui avait suivi la révélation ahurissante que Tony avait contracté la peste pneumonique et le fait qu'il pouvait perdre le jeune homme dû au faible taux de survie.

.

Ducky avait été stoïque de bout en bout durant l'enquête et le verdict final que le virus n'était pas mortel avait été un soulagement. Pourtant, les dégâts causés à l'organisme de Tony n'étaient pas minimes et le médecin avait encore accru la surveillance médicale qu'il accordait à l'italien. Le moindre petit coup de froid était pris au sérieux et il n'hésitait pas à admonester l'ancien marine pour ne pas y accorder plus d'importance.

.

Gibbs se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Tony avait frôlé la catastrophe par sa faute. Il avait envoyé le jeune homme en surveillance extérieure sous la pluie qui avait rapidement attaqué les poumons endommagés et causé un début de pneumonie. Le légiste l'avait copieusement incendié et critiqué son inconscience pour avoir exposé l'italien à de tels risques. Jamais Ducky ne l'avait ainsi invectivé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Cette esclandre lui avait révélé que la relation Ducky-Tony allait bien au-delà de celle de deux collègues de travail.

.

La sévère réprimande était si peu dans la nature du légiste que Gibbs en avait été soufflé. A partir de ce jour, il avait discrètement observé l'attitude des deux hommes et avait surpris à plusieurs reprises les étreintes affectueuses que l'italien avait données à son aîné et les baisers déposés sur la joue du vieil homme lui avaient fait tout d'abord soupçonné qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'affection entre eux.

.

L'idée qu'ils pouvaient être amants avait traversé son esprit même s'il ignorait si l'un d'eux ou les deux étaient bisexuels. Après tout, Ducky était encore capable de contenter un jeune amant et l'appétit sexuel de DiNozzo n'était un secret pour personne s'il fallait en croire ses récits. Et Gibbs avait tendance à écouter plus attentivement les ragots de couloir dès qu'il s'agissait de l'italien.

.

Avoir surpris Ducky en galante compagnie un soir dans la morgue avait définitivement balayé ses doutes car jamais le vieil homme n'aurait trompé la personne qu'il aimait. Et les aventures amoureuses de Tony n'avaient pas diminué après cette révélation, signe évident que les deux hommes n'étaient pas amants. Gibbs en avait été soulagé, il n'aurait pas pu supporter de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une chance avec l'italien.

.

Avoir attendu tant de temps lui avait fait perdre Tony, cette leçon lui avait appris qu'il lui fallait prendre en considération que la vie pouvait les séparer plus facilement qu'elle ne pouvait les réunir. Il était certes plus aisé de briser des liens que de les renouer, il en était désormais parfaitement conscient. Et les prochains mois mettraient à rude épreuve sa patience et sa résolution de voir si Tony et lui pouvaient mener à bien leur toute nouvelle relation.

.

La journée du lendemain serait consacré entièrement à l'italien, il voulait emmagasiner des souvenirs qui lui permettraient de tenir jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Il ne doutait pas que les prochains mois seraient difficiles, surtout si la directrice se mettait en tête de lui mener la vie dure. Il se doutait que Ziva lui ferait un rapport de plus défavorable sur la façon dont il avait mené leur enquête. L'israélienne était tellement enragée qu'elle ne serait aucunement objective dans son récit. Elle enfoncerait plus certainement Gibbs et n'hésiterait pas à enjoliver les faits pour marquer des points.

.

Il soupira et se secoua. Il allait laisser les évènements se produire et agir en conséquence. Une chose était en tout cas certaine pour lui, il ne laisserait pas les deux femmes ruiner sa dernière chance de bonheur. Quitte à prendre une mesure extrême, quoique difficile et même voire douloureuse, si elles se permettaient la moindre ingérence dans sa vie privée et il savait que Sheppard tenterait de le ramener à elle surtout sachant que Tony avait refait son apparition.

.

Il était certain qu'elle avait des doutes sur la relation qu'il entretenait à l'époque avec l'italien. Bien que leurs attitudes respectives ne fussent jamais déplacées, surtout en public, David avait interprété à sa façon les claques sur la tête qu'il assenait régulièrement à son agent. De même, étant perplexe sur leur manière de communiquer d'un regard ou d'un geste, elle avait assimilé cette compétence à une relation intime là où elle n'existait pas.

.

La totale confiance que les deux hommes avaient l'un dans l'autre était la conséquence directe de leur symbiose parfaite, pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre et Tony était capable, bien mieux que n'importe qui, de savoir anticiper ce que l'ancien marine désirait. De même, connaissant parfaitement son travail, il n'avait pas d'attendre de recevoir des ordres directs pour s'activer.

.

Son second avait minimisé cette capacité après l'arrivée de Kate, simplement pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas complexée par son ignorance. Il avait continué à le faire lorsque McGee avait intégré à son tour l'équipe. Pourtant, dès que les deux agents juniors étaient absents, Tony se comportait différemment, comme lorsque les deux hommes composaient l'équipe à eux deux.

.

Il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser son bras droit le convaincre de maintenir cette illusion plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il aurait suffi de quelques mois après l'arrivée de McGee pour revenir à leurs attitudes initiales mais Tony avait insisté pour prolonger la mascarade. Et voilà que cette décision lui était renvoyée à la figure et qu'elle pourrait lui coûter plus cher qu'il ne le pensait.

.

Certains jours, il en venait à déplorer l'influence que Tony avait eue sur lui. Oh, pas de manière négative, non, l'italien n'aurait jamais agi de cette façon. Mais sa persévérance arrivait à vaincre les réticences les plus fortes de l'ancien marine. Une persuasion en douceur était plus efficace avec lui que toutes les décisions imposées d'office et çà, Tony le savait bien. Il avait compris dès le départ que Gibbs réagissait inversement lorsqu'on lui forçait la main.

.

En y réfléchissant bien, l'ex détective était sans doute le seul qui l'ait jamais compris le mieux, mis à part Shannon bien sûr. Mais à l'époque, la vie des deux jeunes gens était moins compliquée et plus simple. C'était les opérations spéciales qu'il avait effectuées durant son passage dans les Marines qui avaient durci le jeune homme qu'il était au début de sa vie de mari puis de père. Etre obligé d'exécuter des missions qui mettaient ses principes aux orties avait eu tendance à le dégoûter de lui-même.

.

La mort violente de Shannon et Kelly avait été pour lui comme un châtiment divin même si c'était irrationnel de le voir ainsi. Sa mère l'avait élevé en lui faisant respecter certains principes que son métier lui avait fait violer et il avait souvent songé qu'un jour, Dieu le punirait. Perdre ses filles avait été pour lui la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. Après trois mariages qui s'étaient soldé par des divorces houleux, il avait abandonné l'idée d'être à nouveau heureux un jour…

.

Jusqu'à cette fameuse rencontre avec un jeune détective sexy en diable qui l'avait propulsé à terre sans ménagement dans une ruelle de Baltimore. Une chute certes douloureuse sur le moment mais qui s'était finalement avérée payante lorsqu'il avait pu décider Tony à rejoindre l'agence fédérale. Rarement, il avait regretté d'avoir réussi à convaincre l'italien de venir travailler avec lui. Certes, il lui arrivait de le rudoyer mais dans le fonds, il savait que c'était pour le bien de son agent. Tony avait parfois besoin de ça pour se concentrer, surtout dans le brouhaha permanent qui régnait au bureau.

.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le jeune homme revenait parfois la nuit pour mettre à jour des dossiers ou taper ses rapports, un détail que peu d'employés connaissaient, mis à part les agents de sécurité en service la nuit et l'équipe de nettoyage. McGee et Abby ne l'avaient découvert que lors de l'enquête sur l'affaire Lowell et l'enveloppe contaminée. Kate en avait été informée par la gothique dès son retour à son poste.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Tony qui revenait de la cuisine après avoir discuté un moment avec Maria. La brave femme était reconnaissante à son patron pour l'aide apportée pour les dégâts occasionnés par l'orage sur le toit de sa maison. Elle était toujours ébahie de la gentillesse que Tony lui témoignait, à elle, une simple employée de maison.

.

Gibbs sourit en y songeant, l'italien considérait Maria plus comme une amie, voire même une grand-mère de substitution et lui faisait comprendre par des gestes simples pour lesquels il n'attendait pas de remerciement. Pour lui, c'était naturel et il ne devait rien recevoir en échange. Faire savoir à Maria qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui exprimer de gratitude était comme de dire au soleil de ne pas se lever chaque matin.

.

Soudain, un mug de café apparut dans son champ de vision et il leva la tête tout en souriant à Tony. Celui-ci le lui rendit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser d'abord sur le bout de son nez puis sur ses lèvres. Gibbs haussa les sourcils, amusé par le geste de l'italien qui lui rappelait étrangement celui qu'il avait parfois envers Shannon. Il se dit que, décidemment, le jeune homme avait bien des traits communs avec sa défunte épouse et c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait attiré vers lui.

.

Oh, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il pense qu'il la cherchait en lui, rien ne serait plus faux. D'abord, elle était rousse et il était brun, elle était une femme et lui un homme, deux différences qui étaient importantes. Il reconnaissait pourtant que certaines attitudes de l'italien lui plaisaient parce qu'elles lui remémoraient sa femme et que sans elles, il n'aurait sans doute accordé aucune attention à Tony.

.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, il n'avait accordé aucune pensée à ses désirs secrets. Il s'était enrôlé dans les Marines où l'homosexualité était très mal perçue et il avait donc préféré caché cet aspect de sa personnalité. Puis sa rencontre avec Shannon avait relégué ça au plus profond de son cerveau. Il avait fallu une chute et un plongeon dans deux prunelles émeraude pour réveiller son intérêt. Et des circonstances particulières pour l'obliger à y faire face.

.

Une main qui caressait sa cuisse le fit revenir à la réalité et Tony le regardait avec attention. Jethro lui sourit et sa main vint serrer celle du jeune homme.

.

« Tu semblais bien loin d'ici » remarqua l'italien.

« Oui, quelques souvenirs » lui dit-il simplement.

« Agréables, au moins » s'enquit Tony doucement.

« Certains, oui et d'autres non » répondit-il honnêtement.

« Elles te manquent toutes les deux, n'est ce pas ? » observa le jeune homme avec intuition.

« Oui mais désormais, j'ai un autre centre d'intérêt » confessa t-il en souriant. « Et un intérêt qui est diablement important et un sacré challenge en même temps. »

« Un challenge ? » s'étonna Tony en haussant les sourcils tandis que sa main continuait ses caresses.

« Hum, hum » marmonna Jethro. « Je vais devoir revoir pas mal de choses, en réorganiser d'autres et en apprendre aussi. Mais tu en vaux largement la peine, Tony » confia t-il en se penchant vers lui. « Je veux que ca fonctionne entre nous, je veux que tu puisses être fier de moi, que tu puisses me présenter à tes amis sans honte et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et de celle d'Abby… de Ducky aussi sans doute. »

« Eh ! » s'exclama son compagnon en lui tapant légèrement la cuisse. « Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon homme, il ne pourra jamais me faire honte. Et ceux qui penseront ça ne pourront se dire mes amis et ils ne seront plus les bienvenus chez moi. »

« Tony, tu es une personnalité en vue ici, il est important que celle ou celui qui est ta moitié soit bien accueilli dans ton monde » remarqua t-il avec logique.

« Je peux toujours me retirer de la vie mondaine si je m'aperçois que ta compagnie n'est pas bien perçue, tu sais » offrit l'italien avec une sincérité évidente. « Je n'ai pas besoin de parader dans des soirées tous les soirs si je n'en ai pas envie et si quelqu'un ne t'apprécie pas, je lui ferais une mauvaise publicité et deux jours plus tard, il se rendra compte qu'il est indésirable dans certains cercles. Je ne suis sans doute pas partial mais j'ai une certaine influence, si modeste soit-elle pour le moment, et je peux en jouer pour réparer certains préjudices. »

« Tony, ne te coupe pas de cette nouvelle vie pour moi, tu sais que je n'aime pas les mondanités hypocrites de certaines réceptions » déclara Jet. « Nous devrons sans doute établir quelques compromis pour accorder nos deux conceptions de la vie mais je pense que ca en vaudra la peine. »

« Tu peux compter qu'en effet, nous établissions quelques règles mais je te préviens, je rédigerais les miennes » l'avertit le jeune homme.

« Mon dieu, quelques bonne discussions en perceptive » railla l'ancien marine. « Mais pour le moment, je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil est de rigueur. Demain, je souhaiterai que nous nous levions ensemble, prenions notre douche ensemble et passions la journée ensemble… si tu es d'accord. Je repars vendredi en début d'après-midi, un avion militaire me ramène à Quantico. »

« Ok, Jet, je t'accorde mon entière attention demain » accepta Tony.

.

Gibbs discerna la légère trace de tristesse qui tinta la voix de l'italien et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres si tentantes. Puis, il se leva, tendit la main à son homme et tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Parvenus à l'étage, Jet entraîna Tony d'office vers la chambre principale sans hésiter.

.

Il ferma la porte, rejoignit Tony qui était debout près du lit, entreprit de le dévêtir lentement tout en déposant de petits baisers ici et là sur la peau soyeuse. Il stoppa son effeuillage et laissa le boxer en place mais Tony lui prit les mains et les posa sur le sous-vêtement indiquant, sans parole, qu'il pouvait le lui ôter, ce que son aîné fit en souriant.

.

Puis ce fut au tour de l'italien de procéder à la même opération avec le même soin. Ils firent un tour dans la salle de bains pour leurs ablutions et Jet en profita pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui tandis que Tony le précédait. Enfin, le rituel terminé, les deux hommes se glissèrent sous les couvertures et aussitôt, Tony se lova dans les bras de l'ancien marine en soupirant d'aise.

.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Jethro réalise que le jeune homme avait sombré dans le sommeil, le poids du corps de l'italien et sa posture relaxée en témoignaient. Alors, respirant lentement et profondément, il s'astreignit à laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

J'espère être en mesure de poster le prochain chapitre dans les meilleurs délais mais je ne promets pas de date précise.

.

J'écris pour le plaisir et c'est sur mon temps libre restreint que je le fais. Ma vie de famille et mes responsabilités envers mes proches passent en priorité et les obligations qui en découlent amputent encore les heures de loisir dont je dispose.

.

Il est donc logique que je privilégie ma vie familiale, j'espère que vous, mes lectrices, seraient sensibles à cet argument qui m'oblige parfois à différer la publication du chapitre suivant.

.

A bientôt.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Distraction

_Je sais, je suis impardonnable de n'avoir rien publié depuis quelques temps mais je ne pensais pas que la vie s'acharnerait à me contrarier autant pour cette fic. Devoir réécrire une histoire presque achevée à cause des caprices d'un ordinateur est loin d'être facile surtout lorsque l'on n'a pas songé à copie son travail. Retrouver ses idées et les retranscrire à nouveau n'est pas si simple._

_Entre les problèmes informatiques et les soucis professionnels qui m'ont perturbé et empêché de me consacrer à ce passe temps, voici que s'est ajouté un accident qui m'a encore éloigné de l'écriture._

_Mais je suis certaine que mes soucis vous importent peu et je le comprends. Vous voulez la suite et la voici. J'attends de votre part vos commentaires pour savoir si je continue cette histoire ou non. Il est important de faire connaître votre avis à tout auteur, plus vous vous manifestez, plus nous sommes à même d'être motivé pour continuer de vous distraire._

_Alors, bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour vos coms. _

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

_**Chapitre 30 : Distraction**_

_Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Gibbs car il signifiait que l'heure du retour au NCIS approchait à grands pas. Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il lui serait difficile de laisser Tony ici et de partir mais il avait presque donné sa parole de laisser les choses suivre leur cours et il l'avait déjà outrepassé en accélérant les choses entre eux._

_Il soupira et se tourna pour se figer. Tony était éveillé et ses prunelles vertes si magnifiques le fixaient. Et ce qu'il lut dans ces yeux lui fit réaliser qu'il serait aussi dur pour lui de partir que pour Tony de le laisser partir. S'il y avait un moyen d'éviter cette séparation, il sauterait sur le prétexte mais il savait que, quelque soit la décision qu'il prendrait, il y aurait tout un tas de choses à mettre en place._

_Il spéculait aussi sur l'accueil que lui réserverait Shepard après leur altercation téléphonique. Il soupçonnait que la directrice profiterait de l'occasion pour lui assener quelques vérités et sans doute également une sanction bien sentie. Mais il n'en avait cure, il savait que si les choses empiraient au point qu'il ne puisse les supporter, il aurait un endroit où venir se réfugier._

_Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'italien qui ouvrit la bouche pour un baiser plein de tendresse mais teinté malgré tout de tristesse. Ces dernières semaines avaient été riches en surprises, agréables ou moins agréables, mais dans l'ensemble, l'ancien marine pouvait dire qu'il retrouvait goût à la vie. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis la disparition soudaine de Tony._

_« Envie de partager une douche ? » demanda t-il une fois que le manque d'air mit fin au baiser._

_« Envie de batifoler sous l'eau chaude ? » lui envoya Tony en souriant avec malice._

_« Peut être bien » répliqua Jet en lui rendant son sourire tandis que son doigt caressait les lèvres gonflées._

_Tony empoigna les couvertures et les rejeta au pied du lit puis se leva, fit le tour de la couche et vint tendre la main à son compagnon. Jet la prit et tous deux gagnèrent la salle de bains. Tony l'entraîna dans la douche, fixa rapidement la température de l'eau et s'empara du gel. Il versa une bonne quantité dans sa main, poussa Jethro sous le jet pour le mouiller avant d'entreprendre de le savonner. _

_Ses mains furent d'abord presque cliniques avant de modifier leur rythme et les gestes devinrent plus sensuels. Jet poussait de petits soupirs ou grognait doucement, la respiration accélérée par les attouchements et lorsque les doigts atteignirent leur but, la virilité attendait déjà, presque au garde à vous. La main allait et venait sur toute la longueur du pénis, d'abord lentement puis rapidement avant de revenir à une allure plus lente. Il alterna les rythmes et son manège faisait son effet._

_La respiration saccadée lui indiqua que son compagnon allait atteindre l'orgasme et les dents qui se plantèrent dans son épaule en furent une autre indication. Il grogna un peu sous l'assaut mais laissa Jet le marquer. Il augmenta encore la cadence et bientôt, l'ancien marine se libéra sur la main qui le tourmentait encore et encore. Au même moment, il planta ses dents plus profondément dans la chair de l'épaule de Tony qui cria lorsque la peau fut percée._

_Jet se redressa et la douce torpeur d'après orgasme oubliée, il examina la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à son homme._

_« Oh, merde, Tony » dit-il contrit. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolé » assura t-il tout en tentant de se reculer._

_« Eh, ce n'est pas grave » affirma Tony. « J'en ai vu d'autre et si j'ai crié, c'est simplement que tu m'as surpris. Jamais cru que je te ferais perdre la tête au point que tu veuilles me manger » plaisanta t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère._

_« Tu ne devrais pas être si prompte à me pardonner » l'admonesta gentiment Jet. « Je suis impardonnable de t'infliger pareil traitement. »_

_« Ca signifie simplement que tu as apprécié cette petite gâterie » indiqua Tony en riant doucement. « Allez, terminons cette douche avant de nous blesser mutuellement. »_

_« Je peux te rendre la pareille, Tone » déclara l'aîné. « Je te le dois bien. »_

_Et au lieu d'utiliser sa main, il se mit à genoux et entreprit de délivrer une fellation en règle à son amant. Il voulait se faire pardonner et une branlette n'était pas suffisant pour montrer qu'il était désolé d'avoir meurtri le jeune homme. Tony passa ses mains dans la chevelure humide et comprenant le remords de Jet, le laissa faire tout en appréciant le geste. Et dieu, que l'homme était diablement expert en la matière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'italien jouisse dans la bouche qui l'accueillait._

_Jet se releva et sourit avant de sceller ses lèvres sur celles de Tony et puis de partager ensemble la saveur de la semence de son homme. Les deux langues dansèrent leur ballet jusqu'à ce que l'air manque. Puis tous deux laissèrent l'eau rincer toute trace de leur activité avant de terminer rapidement de se doucher. Puis chacun se sécha._

_Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes ensuite pour se raser, se laver les dents, s'habiller tout en se dévorant du regard avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Le café embaumait déjà la cuisine et la table était mise grâce aux bons soins de Maria. La gouvernante n'était pas encore arrivée mais avait dressé les couverts la veille. Gibbs savait qu'il trouverait dans le réfrigérateur ce qu'il avait demandé. Il invita Tony à s'asseoir et entreprit de compléter la table avec le café, le lait, le pain et autres ingrédients._

_Tony lui sourit pour le remercier et Jet se perdit un instant en le regardant. Ce sourire, il lui avait tant manqué durant tous ces mois et il ne se laissait pas de le voir fleurir à tout bout de champ sur le visage de son homme. Il se dit qu'il lui faudrait également réapprendre à ses propres muscles faciaux le même geste. Sans doute pourrait-il s'exercer devant son miroir après son rasage ! _

_Ce premier repas fut dégusté en silence mais les deux hommes échangeaient de tendres regards sans discontinuer. Gibbs se fit la réflexion qu'il devenait accro à ces moments si particuliers, paisibles et si plein de douceur qui assuraient de bien des promesses. _

_« Ca va ? » lui demanda soudain Tony._

_« Hum, hum » fit-il simplement._

_Puis, il posa les coudes sur la table, posa son menton dans ses mains et contempla l'homme assis face à lui. Il s'imprégna de son visage, tendant de mémoriser ses mimiques, ses expressions faciales si particulières qui pouvaient laisser voir ses pensées. Il était si proche lorsqu'il montrait ses sentiments ainsi, si facile à déchiffrer que l'ancien marine en était heureux. Il avait tant de fois pesté intérieurement lorsque l'italien était imperméable, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert._

_Tony avait bien trop souvent réussi à éviter à quiconque de savoir ce qu'il pensait, de savoir que des paroles l'avaient blessé, à se cacher derrière un visage neutre. Il était expert dans l'art du camouflage, rester impassible lorsque l'un de vos collègues vous assenait des propos outrageants et vexants n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Son ancien second avait rebuté en son temps, Kate en lui opposant un masque qu'elle ne parvenait pas à franchir._

_McGee et David n'avaient jamais cherché à approfondir l'attitude excessivement protectrice de l'italien s'arrêtant juste à la surface des choses. Ils pensaient que leur coéquipier était juste un gamin dans un corps d'homme, un clown et un farceur patenté. Souvent, il les avait entendus discuter de son comportement enfantin et immature mais sans que jamais l'un d'eux ne mette en doute cette attitude ou ne comprenne réellement sa signification._

_Aujourd'hui, ici et parmi des gens qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à qui il faisait confiance, Tony avait choisi de laisser voir qui il était vraiment et il démontrait qu'il était bien autre chose qu'un bouffon. Sa rapide adaptation était la conséquence de sa capacité à analyser une situation et à en tirer le meilleur parti. C'était bien ce qui en avait fait le meilleur agent pour les missions sous couverture, cette habilité à changer en quelques secondes suivant la situation qu'il rencontrait._

_Ici, il avait vite jugé que son comportement gamin qu'il utilisait au NCIS n'aurait aucune utilité parmi des gens qui ne tenteraient pas de le heurter ou de le sous-estimer. Il était redevenu lui-même, en un certain sens. Il montrait ses pleines capacités, sa vive intelligence, son sens inné de l'amitié et ses dons de chef. A aucun moment durant son séjour, Gibbs n'avait entendu l'un des employés faire une remarque désobligeance sur les compétences de rancher de l'italien._

_Au contraire, chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé en présence des hommes, il les avait écoutés remercier le ciel que leur patron actuel soit aussi compétent que son grand-père et un homme aussi bon que leur défunt employeur. Certains d'entre eux avaient eu l'occasion de croiser Tony lorsqu'il venait en visite et le connaissait seulement comme un membre de la famille sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il pouvait être de l'avoir comme patron. _

_Réussir une reconversion aussi spectaculaire que celle que son ancien second avait effectué était une preuve que l'italien était un homme aux multiples facettes et sans doute Gibbs n'avait-il pas encore eu le privilège de les découvrir toutes. Si leurs deux vies devaient fusionner comme il le souhaitait ardemment, sans doute serait-il le témoin de bien des surprises concernant son homme. Il ne doutait pas que leur vie commune serait riche en émotion, en découverte, en tout un tas de choses dont il n'avait plus l'habitude du fait de sa vie solitaire._

_Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main posée sur son bras et une voix qui l'interpellait._

_« La Terre appelle Gibbs, m'entendez-vous ? » plaisanta la belle voix de l'italien._

_Gibbs leva la tête et lui sourit tendrement._

_« Désolé, j'étais… » commença t-il avant de s'arrêter, faute de trouver quoi dire._

_« Oui, un peu dans la lune ! » suggéra Tony._

_« C'est ça » admit simplement l'ancien marine._

_Il savait que Tony ne le pousserait pas à s'expliquer s'il n'était pas prêt à discuter, c'était un atout qui faisait que le jeune homme était un ami précieux, il n'allait pas au-delà de ce que l'ancien marine permettait. Il avait toujours su rester dans les limites de ce que Gibbs accordait sans chercher à forcer les confidences. Sans doute parce qu'il était lui-même un être réservé, il savait le reconnaître dans ses interlocuteurs et savait donc comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'eux._

_« Allez, rangeons tout ça et préparons-nous » conseilla t-il plutôt que de continuer ses divagations._

_« Nous préparer pour quoi ? » demanda Tony d'un ton étonné._

_« Hum… ! » dit Gibbs qui hésitait à poursuivre._

_« Allez, Jet, dis-moi donc ce que tu as en tête » supplia presque l'italien qui avait horreur des surprises._

_« A vrai dire, j'avais pensé… »_

_« Oui, pensé quoi » l'encouragea son ami._

_« Que nous pourrions passer quelques heures ensemble, sans témoins, un moment rien que pour nous avant mon départ » expliqua t-il._

_« C'est une excellente idée » approuva Tony qui lui sourit. « Je prévins Cole de notre absence… »_

_« Euh… je l'ai déjà averti hier soir » l'avertit l'ancien marine avec un sourire un peu penaud._

_« Oh ! » fut tout ce que Tony put dire avant de poursuivre. « Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous. Je vais voir ce que nous pouvons trouver pour préparer un pique-nique avant que nous nous rendions à l'écurie. »_

_« Calme, Tony » conseilla Gibbs en lui posant une main sur le bras. « J'ai prié Maria de nous préparer un en-cas et des chevaux devraient être scellés pour nous. Et avant que tu ne boudes, j'ai demandé que ton étalon sauvage reste dans son box. »_

_« Eh ! » s'indigna Tony. « Tornado n'est pas un étalon sauvage, il est juste un peu impétueux, c'est dans sa nature et tu ne peux espérer le voir se plier facilement devant un humain. Il est trop fier pour être brisé, j'aime son tempérament frondeur, ca lui donne du caractère. »_

_« Et tu l'aimes ainsi parce qu'il te ressemble un peu » nota l'ancien marine._

_« Tu trouves ? » demanda Tony tandis qu'il rangeait la vaisselle._

_« Lorsque je le côtoierais un peu plus, je suis sûr que je l'apprécierais mieux » confia t-il en souriant._

_Il avait été élevé dans une petite ville où les fermes abondaient alentour et où il avait monté des chevaux dans son adolescence. Certes, il était un bon cavalier mais il avait appris à monter tardivement. Tony, lui, avait certainement su monter avant de savoir marcher, du moins le supposait-il puisqu'il n'avait jamais posé la question._

_« Ne jamais montrer ta peur à un animal, c'est le plus sûr moyen de l'inciter à attaquer » rappela doctement Tony. « Je sais que tu dois le savoir mieux que moi ; après tout, tu as grandi dans un milieu rural tandis que je suis un gars de la ville. Mais malgré mes courtes visites au ranch, j'ai appris bien plus de choses utiles ici avec mes grands-parents qu'avec mes parents » ajouta t-il d'une voix nostalgique. « J'ai souvent regretté de n'avoir pas suivi mon désir de quitter New York lorsque mon père m'a expédié à RIMA, j'aurais sans doute été plus heureux ici. »_

_« Sans aucun doute » approuva Gibbs. « Mais ta vie aurait été différente et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. »_

_« C'est vrai et ce serait bien dommage » déclara Tony sérieusement._

_« Allez, assez de sentimentalisme pour le moment » suggéra l'aîné. « Le pique-nique est prêt, il est temps de se mettre en route si nous voulons profiter de notre journée. »_

_Les deux hommes enfilèrent leur blouson, Gibbs empoigna le panier de leur en-cas et les deux hommes quittèrent la maison pour se rendre à l'écurie. Deux étalons les attendaient déjà scellés et aucun employé n'était en vue. Tony secoua la tête se demandant si l'ancien marine avait insisté sur ce fait ou si ses hommes avaient compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier. Il devrait poser la question à un moment ou un autre surtout si Gibbs choisissait finalement d'émigrer au Texas._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_Gibbs laissa Tony prendre l'initiative de choisir le but de leur promenade. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'être seul avec lui, sans témoins et personne pour les déranger. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il comprit que son compagnon les dirigeait vers la colline qui se dessinait au loin. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment la topographie des terres de l'italien pour se repérer sans erreur et il lui faudrait certainement quelque temps pour le faire._

_Il incita sa monture à se rapprocher de celle de son compagnon et les deux hommes chevauchèrent de concert, à petite allure avant que Tony ne presse son cheval de passer au trot avant finalement de lui laisser la bride pour un galop que Gibbs suivit sans problème. Il admira au passage la bonne tenue de l'italien et il s'étonna encore une fois que son ami n'ait jamais songé à se vanter d'être un bon cavalier, un très bon cavalier même devait-il reconnaître honnêtement._

_L'italien avait-il appris dès son plus jeune âge ou bien plus tard ? Avait-il pris des cours à RIMA ? Avait-il participé à de compétitions ? Des questions qu'il poserait à l'occasion à son jeune ami parce que la curiosité le tenaillait mais aussi le désir de mieux connaître l'homme qu'était assurément Tony et qu'il ne dévoilait pas souvent sans une bonne raison._

_Au pied de la colline, Tony fit ralentir son cheval avant de scruter le terrain. La pluie diluvienne qui était tombée récemment avait sans doute détrempé pas mal le sol et la prudence était de rigueur s'ils voulaient grimper le flanc sans encombre. Tony fit quelques mètres avant de se décider à engager son cheval sur un sentier qu'il devait connaître. Sans hésiter, l'ancien marine le suivit et s'aperçut que le sol avait été spécialement traité et renforcé par l'apport de gravier, sans doute pour faciliter le passage de véhicules. _

_Tranquillement et laissant son cheval trouver seul ses appuis, les deux cavaliers parcoururent la distance qui les séparait du sommet de la butte que Tony avait choisi comme but de leur promenade. La matinée était fraîche mais pas froide et le soleil commençait à pointer le nez, la promenade était donc agréable. _

_Parvenus au sommet de la colline, Tony stoppa son cheval et attendit que Gibbs le rejoigne. Une fois à ses côtés, l'ancien marine prit le temps d'apprécier la vue qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Non seulement il pouvait voir une belle étendue de terre occupée principalement par du bétail mais au loin, il distinguait les prémisses de la civilisation, Forth Worth se dessinait à l'horizon._

_« Les terres qui s'étalent devant nous, à nos pieds appartiennent à mon voisin, Clayton Matthews » expliqua Tony. « C'est un rancher qui élève principalement du bétail mais aussi quelques bêtes pour les rodéos. Il m'a introduit parmi le cercle des propriétaires de ranchs à mon arrivée et auprès de certains riches qui cherchaient à entraîner leurs chevaux pour les compétitions. »_

_« Le paysage me rappelle celui qu'on pouvait imaginer lors de la conquête de l'ouest, de grandes étendues peuplées de bêtes » remarqua Jethro. « Et le ciel est si dégagé qu'on peut voir les bâtiments de la ville, pas trop de pollution ici. »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas trop près des premiers champs de pétrole, ce qui fait qu'aucun derrick ne se dresse ici ou là sur les terres environnantes, la terre est donc saine pour élever le bétail, ce qui fait que l'Etat est un gros producteur de viande » lui indiqua Tony._

_« Tu sembles plutôt bien renseigné » plaisanta Jet._

_« Eh, tu oublies que j'ai passé mes étés ici durant plusieurs années, tu ne peux rester indifférent à ce qui se passe là où tu vis, même si ce n'est que par intermittence » rappela l'italien. « Et mes grands-parents ont toujours veillé à ce que je connaisse un tant soit peu l'endroit où je serais amené à m'installer un jour ou l'autre. Mon grand-père a toujours veillé à ça dans l'espoir de me voir m'installer ici un jour auprès de lui et Nonna » révéla t-il._

_« J'imagine qu'il serait fier de te savoir rentrer au pays » approuva Jet._

_« Il l'est » répondit Tony avec tant de conviction qu'il fit hausser les sourcils de son ami._

_« Tu sembles vraiment convaincu » nota t-il d'un air étonné._

_« Nous en avons discuté peu de temps avant sa mort, il savait que j'envisageais de venir ici dans un futur plus ou moins proche » lui confia t-il. « Nonno avait deviné que mon travail ne me donnait plus autant de satisfaction et que les relations entre l'équipe et moi se dégradait. Nous en parlions souvent et il me conseillait de venir me ressourcer au ranch afin de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement et sans aucune influence. Jamais mes grands-parents ne m'ont influencé sur mes choix mais ils ont toujours su m'écouter, me conseiller et me donner envie de continuer malgré tout. »_

_« Plus tu en parles et plus j'aurais aimé les rencontrer et les remercier d'avoir été là pour toi » confia l'ancien marine sincèrement. « Ils ont fait en sorte que tu sois celui que tu es aujourd'hui, loin de l'influence néfaste de ton père et je leur en suis reconnaissant. »_

_« Tu n'es pas le seul apparemment » gloussa doucement Tony. « Ils ont fait enrager mon père plus d'une fois en me soustrayant à son influence, en effet. Et le fait qu'il soit leur fils ne les a jamais empêché de lui reprocher son attitude envers moi. Ils ont souvent critiqué ses actions et ses décisions me concernant et le voir me négliger comme il l'a fait les a fait bondir plus souvent qu'il n'aurait fallu. J'ai eu de la chance de les avoir dans ma vie, d'avoir eu leur soutien et leur affection. J'ignore si je serais encore de ce monde si je n'avais pas pu les compter parmi les rares personnes qui m'aimaient » avoua Tony d'une voix sérieuse et mélancolique à la fois._

_Et pour éviter de tomber dans la tristesse, Tony talonna son cheval pour reprendre leur promenade. Il n'avait aucun but précis mais chevaucher lui avait souvent permis d'éclaircir ses idées et de se reprendre en main après certains difficultés. Mais aujourd'hui, le simple fait de le faire avec Jethro sans rien avoir d'autre à l'esprit que de profiter de l'instant présent était somme toute agréable._

_Il sourit et tendit la main à son homme qui la prit sans hésitation. Ils firent se rapprocher leurs montures et Jet se pencha pour agripper la nuque de Tony avant qu'il ne soude leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Tony laissa son ami prendre le contrôle sentant d'instinct que c'était ce qu'il désirait. L'air qui manquait les sépara et Gibbs pressa son front contre celui de Tony. _

_La position n'était pas si confortable et finalement, ils se séparèrent en se souriant, heureux d'être là, tous les deux, seuls et sans témoins. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un galop qui se rapprochait leur signala l'arrivée d'un cavalier. Arrivé à quelques mètres, l'homme ralentit sa monture et s'approcha au pas avant de saluer jovialement l'italien._

_« Eh, salut, mon garçon » s'exclama t-il en venant lui serrer la main puis en lui tapotant le dos. « J'espérais bien te voir juste après la tempête et savoir comment ça allait. »_

_« Bonjour, M. Matthews » lui renvoyant Tony. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon compagnon, Jethro Gibbs. Jethro, voici mon voisin et le propriétaire de ces terres, Clayton Matthews. »_

_« Enchanté, Monsieur » répondit cérémonieusement Gibbs._

_« Moi de même, Gibbs » répliqua le rancher en souriant. « Touriste ? » s'enquit-il._

_« En quelque sorte » concéda le fédéral sans rien dévoilé._

_« Hum, pas bavard » remarqua Matthews. « Ca me convient. »_

_Tony éclata de rire et les deux hommes le dévisagèrent, les sourcils relevés. L'image était si comique que l'italien redoubla de rire sous l'œil amusé de ses compagnons. Il finit par se calmer et reprendre son souffle avant de s'expliquer._

_« Gibbs et vous avez en commun d'être économes en paroles, vous vous exprimez par phrases courtes et concises mais précises quand vous estimez ne pas avoir besoin de plus » confia Tony pour la compréhension de ses amis._

_« Oh ! » fit le rancher. « Dans ce cas, j'espère avoir l'occasion de le croiser à nouveau dans d'autres circonstances et de vérifier ce fait » révéla Clayton. « Bon, je voulais t'avertir, j'ai emprunté ton équipe pour effectuer les réparations de quelques clôtures entre nos deux propriétés. Cole m'a présenté son nouveau compagnon ou devrais-je dire son ancien devenu nouveau. Bref, il m'a expliqué la situation pour éviter un impair. Je suppose que Gibbs ici présent n'est pas juste un ami, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Gibbs allait répliquer que la relation entre Tony et lui ne le regardait pas lorsque Tony lui coupa la parole._

_« Quelque chose comme ça, Monsieur » avoua t-il sans plus. « Nous travaillons actuellement à des retrouvailles après plus d'un an de séparation. Le temps dira où nous allons. »_

_« Du moment que tu es heureux, fiston, c'est tout ce qui importe » déclara chaleureusement le rancher. « Et si tu l'es avec cet homme, ca ne regarde que toi et lui mais sache que tu as ma confiance et mon amitié et que rien ne changera une telle chose. »_

_« Merci, je suis touché » murmura l'italien, confus et embarrassé._

_« Pas de raison de te sentir gêné, gamin, c'est tout naturel et si ton grand-père était encore de ce monde, il serait sûrement heureux de savoir que tu peux compter sur le soutien de tes voisins » affirma Clayton avec sincérité. « Bien, je vais vous laisser continuer votre promenade, profitez de cette journée clémente. Ravi de cette rencontre, Gibbs et j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir. »_

_« Moi de même, Monsieur » approuva finalement Gibbs._

_« A bientôt, Monsieur » le salua Tony._

_« Mon garçon, quand donc te décideras-tu à m'appeler Clay comme tout le monde ? » bougonna le rancher. « Me donner du monsieur me fait me sentir plus vieux que je ne le suis. »_

_« Jamais sans doute » renchérit Tony. « J'ai trop de respect pour vous pour le faire. »_

_« Gibbs, je compte sur vous pour changer les choses, il a besoin de se décoincer un peu. »_

_« Ah, pas facile de le faire plier sauf si l'enjeu en vaut la chandelle » admit Jet en souriant à Tony._

_« Bien, l'espoir fait vivre dit-on. Sur ce, je vous salue » dit Matthews en faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture et disparut de leur vue en quelques minutes._

_« Sacré personnage on dirait » commenta Gibbs._

_« Oui, c'était un ami de Nonno » expliqua l'italien en secouant la tête tout en souriant. « Ils ont vécu côte à côte durant plus de trente ans, il a soutenu Nonna après le décès de mon grand-père. Il a été très affecté par leurs disparitions, Nonno était devenu comme un frère pour lui, Matthews était l'unique fils de la famille parmi une fratrie de six enfants. »_

_« Semble t'avoir pris sous son aile » nota l'ancien marine._

_« Je le connaissais peu avant mon installation ici mais nos rencontres ont toujours été amicales. J'avais sympathisé avec son fils Derek avant qu'il n'épouse une californienne et ne parte s'installer à L.A. Désormais, il le voit rarement mais communique souvent avec lui et ses petits-enfants via Internet. Il s'est mis à la page rapidement, motivé par le désir de rester en contact » ajouta Tony malicieusement._

_« Veux-tu me faire comprendre que je suis un dinosaure et que je devrais me décider à accepter d'utiliser tous ces nouveaux gadgets ? » s'indigna t-il amicalement._

_« Tu sais, si tu veux rester en contact malgré la distance, Internet est l'instrument idéal pour ça. Demande à Abby de t'installer le programme spécial de vidéoconférence et nous pourrons parler et nous voir en même temps comme tu le fais au MTAC. L'image et le son ensemble, c'est plus sympa et je suis sûr que tu aimeras » conseilla l'italien._

_« Tu tiens vraiment à me faire franchir le blocage de la technologie, ce que McGee et Abby n'ont pas réussi à faire » souligna le fédéral en soupirant. « Ok, je vais tâcher de faire un effort dans ce sens et j'avoue que voir ta tête quand je t'appellerais serait agréable. »_

_« Bien, si nous poursuivions notre route avant de songer à faire un sort au pique-nique » dit Tony en remettant sa monture en marche._

_« Ce doit être agréable de vivre ici, les gens se connaissent et s'entraident bien plus que dans une cité comme la capitale » déclara soudain Jet qui cheminait aux côtés de Tony. « Je retrouve un peu de l'ambiance de chez moi, une petite ville de province où tout le monde connait tout le monde, où tous les potins sont partagés au café et les nouvelles échangées au drugstore. »_

_« Moins d'anonymat et plus de convivialité, c'est agréable après des années à connaître à peine tes voisins, c'est vrai » reconnut Tony._

_« Un jour, je t'emmènerais dans ma ville natale, Stillwatter, Pennsylvanie » déclara soudain Jethro. « Mon père y tient le magasin général depuis des années. Il a acheté la boutique quelques années après la seconde guerre mondiale et il a défrayé la chronique du coin en prenant comme associé un homme de couleur. Il a tenu bon malgré les difficultés et la réprobation de gens bien pensants. »_

_« Il a bravé l'opinion publique pour respecter son choix dans un contexte plus que difficile, ce doit être un sacré bonhomme » s'exclama Tony._

_« Oui, c'était quelqu'un » marmonna Jethro. _

_« Oh, je sens comme des regrets tapis au fond de ton esprit » ajouta doucement Tony._

_« Toujours aussi perspicace, hum » nota Gibbs. « Nous avons eu quelques différents et j'ai fui en m'engageant dans les Marines. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester dans cette petite ville minière et de finir comme tant d'autres, à travailler au fond d'un trou pour un salaire de misère. Mais laissons ça de côté pour l'instant, je ne veux pas terminer mon séjour ici en remuant de pénibles souvenirs. »_

_« D'accord mais un jour, tu me raconteras ton enfance et ton adolescence » affirma fermement Tony. « Je veux connaitre le Jethro Gibbs que tu étais pour comprendre celui que tu es devenu aujourd'hui. »_

_« Promis, Tony, un de ces jours, nous nous installerons confortablement et nous discuterons de notre jeunesse respective » approuva Gibbs._

_Sur cette promesse mutuelle, les deux hommes poursuivirent leur promenade._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_Pas beaucoup d'évolution mais la lente restauration d'une relation malmenée par le silence ne se fait pas en un clin d'œil._

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et verra le départ de Gibbs pour la capitale. Comment leur au-revoir se passera entre eux ? _

_La suite bientôt._


	32. Chapitre 31 : Cogitation

.

.

A toutes mes lectrices, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2014, qu'elle vous apporte ce que votre cœur souhaite pour vous et votre famille. Et qu'elle soit meilleure que les années précédentes.

.

Voici le chapitre suivant, ce sera le dernier avant la séparation de nos deux hommes, le retour de Gibbs au NCIS. Que se passera t-il une fois qu'il reprendra le travail ? Pour le savoir, il vous suffit de me suivre.

.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

_**Chapitre 31 : Cogitation**_

_._

_Le pique-nique avait permis à nos deux hommes de profiter d'être rassasié et de se reposer pour également s'embrasser et se détendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les couvertures de selle faisaient un matelas protecteur contre le sol froid mais sec et les quelques arbres les coupaient du petit vent qui soufflait._

_._

_Gibbs avait terminé son café et contemplait Tony qui s'appuyait contre lui, sa tête sur sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait songé, il y a encore quelques semaines, que viendrait le jour où il pourrait ainsi serrer l'italien contre lui. A tel point que parfois, il se retenait de le faire de peur de se réveiller pour s'apercevoir que tout n'était qu'un rêve._

_._

_Mais non, il était bien là et son rêve était en train de se réaliser. Il tentait de reprendre en mains sa relation avec Tony et d'après ces derniers jours, il avait bon espoir de mener à bien ce souhait. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait faire des efforts et la remarque précédente de son ami sur l'utilisation d'Internet pour communiquer l'avait fait réfléchir._

_._

_Il avait tant bien que mal accepter l'usage du téléphone portable pour le travail et l'insistance de Tony à cet égard avait payé. Désormais, il ne concevait pas de ne pouvoir l'utiliser même s'il oubliait encore trop souvent de le recharger et qu'il n'était pas capable de naviguer aussi facilement que ses agents parmi la multitude d'applications que son mobile possédait._

_._

_Abby lui avait appris à se servir de la messagerie instantanée, ces fameux SMS comme elle les appelait, mais il était encore réfractaire à ce mode de communication. Les vidéos également lui semblaient compliquées. Et voilà que maintenant, Tony lui parlait de pouvoir utiliser l'ordinateur pour téléphoner tout en étant à l'écran. En faisant l'amalgame avec les vidéoconférences du MTAC, le jeune homme avait simplifié l'explication._

_._

_L'éloignement allait pouvoir être considérablement supportable s'il était capable de pouvoir voir Tony de temps en temps tandis qu'ils discuteraient. Il devait reconnaître que parfois, la technologie avait du bon et dans le cas présent, il allait apprendre avec enthousiasme l'utilisation de ce nouvel outil. Il demanderait à Abby de l'initier afin d'être en mesure de s'en servir rapidement._

_._

_Il soupira et passa lentement les doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de Tony. Il ne s'en lassait pas, les mèches étaient si douces et suffisamment longues pour qu'il apprécie le geste. Tout comme la peau dorée de l'italien qu'il aimait caresser. Il était stupéfait de constater que le grain était aussi doux que celle d'un bébé pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait. Et le fait que le bronzage était uniforme l'avait amusé, il aimerait bien voir Tony se prélasser sous le soleil dans sa tenue d'Adam, nu comme un ver s'étirer sous les rayons de l'astre solaire comme un chat._

_._

_Il sourit à l'image qui se formait dans son esprit, il anticipait le jour où il contemplerait son homme dans cette position parce que de secrets désirs deviendraient réalité. Il ricana doucement, il n'avait jamais eu de rêves érotiques de ce type avec ses ex femmes, même pas avec Shannon. A croire que le fait que Tony soit un homme avait changé ses désirs. Ou qu'il se permettait désormais de les laisser sortir et de les exploiter._

_._

_Tout ça était à voir, il avait tellement de possibilités maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'homme qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais par sa faute. Et Tony était si généreux, avait un cœur si grand qu'il lui pardonnait ce qu'il avait fait. Et il lui en était reconnaissant parce que celui qui n'avait jamais été aimé comme il l'aurait dû savait au contraire aimé les autres et avait assez de place dans sa vie pour un vieux grincheux comme lui._

_._

_Il était émerveillé de constater que l'italien avait réussi à grandir sans devenir aussi immonde que son père, qu'il savait donner bien plus qu'il ne laissait les autres lui donner, qu'il mettrait sa vie en danger pour sauver les autres sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Il l'avait déjà prouvé en travaillant sous ses ordres et si les rumeurs étaient exactes – et les récompenses obtenues le prouvaient sans aucun doute – dans ses précédents postes également._

_._

_Tony bougea, le tirant de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux vers son homme. L'italien s'éveillait d'une courte sieste et il ressemblait à un gamin lorsqu'il se frotta les yeux avec ses poings fermés. Pour une fois, ses cheveux ne partaient pas dans tous les sens parce que Gibbs les avait disciplinés en passant ses doigts dedans. Il ne peut résister à la tentation et se pencha, capturant les lèvres du jeune homme pour un baiser ardent._

_._

_« J'aime quand tu fais ça » murmura Tony. « Vais devoir m'habituer à me réveiller seul. »_

_« Remonte avec moi dans ce cas et nous nous réveillerons tous les deux ensemble » suggéra Jet._

_« Reste ici et nous pourrons nous lever aux premiers rayons de soleil, faire un jogging, prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble, faire une promenade à cheval, paresser au lit, faire l'amour » renchérit Tony._

_« Tu sais bien que je ne peux quitter ainsi le travail » soupira Jet avec regret. « Et puis, il y a Abby et Ducky, je ne peux les abandonner, les laisser seuls affronter Sheppard ne serait pas loyal de ma part. »_

_« Alors vous n'avez qu'à venir tous ici, je suis sûr que Ducky pourrait prendre sa retraite et déménager maintenant que sa mère n'est plus là » tenta l'italien. « Abby trouverait certainement un travail ici sans problème et elle serait plus près de sa famille. »_

_« Tu y as bien réfléchi, on dirait » répliqua l'agent en souriant. « Et que vois-tu pour moi ? »_

_« Tu m'aides ici et tu peux aussi construire un autre bateau ou monter une entreprise de menuiserie, apprendre le métier à des jeunes en difficulté » énuméra le jeune homme._

_._

_Gibbs regarda Tony un instant sans rien dire et puis il étudia l'idée. Elle n'était pas si absurde que ça, en vérité et il décida de l'examiner plus en détail si la situation exigeait qu'il choisisse entre son travail et sa vie personnelle. Si Sheppard menaçait de le brider d'une quelconque façon ou de lui faire payer son escapade ici ou de s'en prendre à Tony d'une manière ou d'une autre – de tenter de le faire en tout cas -, il pourrait envisager la solution préconiser par son homme._

_._

_« Je pourrais si la situation s'envenime avec Sheppard ou l'équipe, si les circonstances font que je ne puisse plus assumer mon travail sans souci » approuva t-il. « Je vais mettre l'idée dans un coin de ma tête et je la ressortirais si nécessaire. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »_

_« Du moment que tu n'es pas contrarié que je l'ai suggéré et que tu promets de la mettre à exécution si tu le sens nécessaire, c'est tout ce que je demande » accorda Tony._

_._

_Jethro se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, son homme était décidément bien accommodant, trop sans doute pour son propre bien. Il serait facile de profiter de sa générosité et de sa trop grande propension à pardonner rapidement. Il suffisait de se rappeler que l'attitude de l'équipe était à l'origine de son exil et voilà que, quelques jours après leurs retrouvailles, il accueillait tout le monde chez lui et ouvrait à nouveau sa porte à ceux qui l'avaient meurtri le plus._

_._

_« Il serait temps de songer à rentrer, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Jethro._

_« Si tu veux mais nous pouvons le faire en prenant le chemin des écoliers » lui déclara l'italien en se levant._

_._

_Ils rangèrent le panier et les couvertures sur les selles, Jethro se retourna pour prendre Tony dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine._

_._

_« Oh ! » fit simplement Tony lorsqu'il reprit son souffle._

_« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis nos retrouvailles, pour nous avoir donné une seconde chance, pour nous avoir pardonné même si c'est trop vite à mon goût, pour avoir accepter de me laisser une place dans ta nouvelle vie, merci pour être qui tu es, un homme généreux, bon et compatissant » débita l'ancien marine presque sans reprendre sa respiration._

_« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments, tu prouves un peu plus chaque jour que tu es parfaitement capable de le faire » railla gentiment Tony. « Et je te remercie pour ces paroles mais je ne pouvais rester en colère contre vous quand votre absence était parfois trop lourde à supporter. Et j'ai sans doute des tords moi aussi, ceux d'avoir laissé les choses s'envenimer sans rien faire, ceux de n'avoir pas fait preuve de plus d'autorité en tant que second et supérieur d'agents juniors, ceux de n'avoir pas été plus ferme et plus explicite sur ma fonction, ceux de n'avoir pas dévoilé mes compétences, ceux d'avoir joué un jeu idiot pour ne pas intimider d'agents débutants trop verts, ceux…. »_

_« Eh ! » le stoppa soudain Jet. « Tu as voulu leur épargner certains côtés désagréables du métier et ils n'ont pas compris tes intentions. Ils auraient pu eux aussi s'informer sur ta fonction, ce n'était pas compliqué de consulter les spécificités du poste, c'est à la portée de n'importe quel agent, débutant ou confirmé. Todd, McGee ou David n'ont fait aucun effort pour te connaître mieux, ils se sont arrêtés à ce que tu leur présentais, en tant qu'investigateurs, cette attitude ne leur rend pas justice. »_

_« La faute en revient finalement aux deux parties concernées » trancha Tony en grimaçant. « Tout ça pour dire que je suis très heureux que la situation ait évolué comme elle l'a fait, je ne pouvais pas vous blâmer plus longtemps sachant que j'avais ma part de responsabilité également. Mais si je suis content pour Ducky, Abby et toi, il est certain que pour les deux autres, je ne suis pas enclin à faire de même. Je ne suis même pas sûr de jamais pouvoir leur pardonner, Jet, alors, ne me demande rien à ce sujet ou nous risquerions de nous fâcher de nouveau. »_

_« Je ne vais pas gâcher mon futur pour des collègues qui ne songent qu'à leurs propres intérêts, Tony » le contra l'ancien marine. « Ils ont provoqué la situation, qu'ils en assument les conséquences. Je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour les aider dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Si McGee arrive à surmonter son petit égo et à faire amende honorable, il devra le faire sans moi. Quand à David, j'ignore tout de ses intentions mais je vais discrètement la surveiller ou le faire faire par un intermédiaire. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle tente quelque chose, histoire de te prouver qu'elle est plus forte que toi. »_

_« Je l'attendrais de pied ferme » l'assura l'italien. « Allez, rentrons maintenant » conseilla t-il en montant à cheval._

_._

_Il attendit que son compagnon soit en selle pour pivoter et prendre la direction du retour. Le trajet était différent de celui du matin mais Jet ne dit rien, il se contenta de suivre et d'apprécier le spectacle devant lui, regarder Tony chevaucher était un régal. Et lorsque celui-ci lança son cheval dans un galop effréné, Gibbs fit entendre un rire joyeux avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Les deux bêtes avaient visiblement besoin de se défouler car elles assurèrent le train durant plusieurs kilomètres avant que Tony ne fasse ralentir sa monture progressivement._

_._

_Parvenu à sa hauteur après avoir réussi à le rattraper avec un peu de difficulté, Jethro rapprocha sa monture le plus près possible de celle de Tony puis sans avertissement, il passa de son cheval sur celui de l'italien qui, ayant compris la manœuvre, lui facilita les choses. Jethro s'installa derrière Tony et entoura sa taille de ses bras, posa sa tête sur le dos musclé tandis que Tony se penchait rapidement pour attraper les rênes du cheval._

_._

_« Tu voulais un câlin ? » s'enquit Tony en riant._

_« Non, savoir comment c'était de chevaucher à l'arrière et de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras » confessa l'ancien marine, un brin embarrassé par son audace._

_« Je t'en prie, Jet » répliqua doucement l'italien. « Ne sois jamais gêné de te comporter parfois comme un gamin, c'est rafraîchissant et totalement hum… mignon. »_

_« Eh, je suis plutôt sur la pente descendante, question âge, je devrais me comporter comme tel » grogna Gibbs._

_« Non, agis comme tu le sens sur l'instant, c'est ce qui nous garde jeune malgré les années » le contredit Tony. « J'aime te voir te comporter comme si tu étais un adolescent, c'est sain de pouvoir le faire de temps en temps. Regarde moi, je l'ai pratiqué pendant plusieurs années au boulot et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal et mon entourage ne me considère pas comme un fou. »_

_« C'est sans doute parce que ça te vient naturellement ou que les gens s'attendent à te voir agir ainsi » expliqua Jet. « Moi, je suis sensé être rigide, professionnel et un vrai bâtard. »_

_« Un bâtard si tu le veux bien, Jet » dit Tony. « Tu n'es pas obligé de l'être 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, tu peux décompresser comme tout le monde et faire quelque chose d'inhabituel de temps en temps. Tu es humain, après tout et en tant que tel, ton corps a besoin quelquefois de se comporter différemment et ton esprit de se vider de ses préoccupations. »_

_« C'est fou ce que tu es devenu sage et philosophe depuis ton départ. »_

_« Non, je l'étais avant mais je ne le montrais pas, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas une attitude que l'on attendait du clown de service, du blagueur que j'étais sensé être » railla Tony._

_« Je préfère celui que tu es maintenant et celui que tu montres aux autres » affirma fermement Jet._

_« Merci » répliqua sobrement Tony._

_._

_Les deux hommes firent le reste du trajet de retour en silence, Jet pressé contre Tony, ses mains caressant l'estomac ou traçant de petits cercles, ses lèvres se pressant parfois sur le cou à portée d'atteinte. Jamais il n'aurait osé se comporter ainsi devant témoins, quels qu'ils soient. Mais avec Tony, il était galvanisé et sentait que l'italien ne le jugerait pas pour ses actions extravagantes dans la mesure où il pourrait en être lui-même l'auteur._

_._

_Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'écurie, l'un des palefreniers s'avança vers eux et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux cavaliers sur le même cheval._

_._

_« Un problème avec votre monture, Monsieur ? » voulut-il savoir tandis qu'il examinait rapidement la bête._

_« Non, Barney » le rassura Tony. « Gibbs voulait simplement faire une petite sieste sans tomber de cheval. »_

_« Oh ! » fut la courte réponse de l'employé qui se retourna pour sourire à Gibbs avant de conduire les chevaux dans leur box._

_« Une petite sieste ! » souffla Jet à l'oreille de Tony._

_« Tu voulais que je lui dise que tu tentais de me séduire » pouffa l'italien discrètement tout en entraînant son compagnon vers la sortie._

_« Non ! » s'indigna Gibbs._

_« Non, quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas que je le dise ou tu tentais de me séduire » tenta de clarifier Tony._

_« A ton avis ? » lui renvoya l'ancien marine._

_« Oh, je penche pour la seconde hypothèse » ironisa le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte de la demeure._

_._

_Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne fusa, Tony rit doucement et emprisonna la main de l'ancien marine._

_._

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais » soupira t-il mais avec un sourire victorieux._

_« Présomptueux » bougonna Jet, amusé malgré lui._

_« Si tu le dis » conclut l'italien._

_._

_._

_**. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Il entraîna l'ancien marine vers l'escalier et commença à se déshabiller avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. Jet grogna de désapprobation et Tony le regarda en fronçant les sourcils._

_._

_« Quoi ? » demanda t-il, interdit._

_« Abandonne l'habitude de te déshabiller ainsi à la vue de n'importe qui » maugréa Jet._

_« Oh ! » fit Tony. « Donc je dois m'abstenir de pratiquer un effeuillage public ! Alors désolé de te priver d'un tel spectacle, Jet » soupira Tony en lui adressant un regard moqueur._

_._

_Et pour faire enrager l'ancien marine, il referma sa chemise et s'empressa de gagner sa chambre. Il entendit Gibbs bougonner avant qu'il ne le rejoigne._

_._

_« Oublie ce que j'ai dit » répliqua finalement Jet en secouant la tête. « Mais je t'interdis de le faire si je ne suis pas le seul spectateur. Je ne partage pas ce qui est mien » ajouta t-il avec fermeté._

_« Ok, je peux te faire un striptease privé et je dois éviter de me montrer à demi nu devant quelqu'un d'autre » énuméra l'italien avec sérieux. « Autre chose à ajouter à la liste ? »_

_« Je vais y réfléchir » lui répondit Jet tout aussi sérieusement._

_._

_Tony lui lança sa chemise avant d'enlever rapidement son jean et de se diriger vers la salle de bains, Gibbs secoua la tête et se dévêtit rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Les deux hommes prirent une douche et se savonnèrent l'un l'autre lentement et avec toute la tendresse qu'ils pouvaient exprimer._

_._

_Finalement, ils se rincèrent et sortirent, s'enveloppèrent dans une serviette moelle et chaude à souhait avant de revenir dans la chambre et de se glisser rapidement dans une tenue confortable. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine où Gibbs s'empressa de mettre la cafetière en route, ce qui fit rire Tony. Jet se figea et se permit de laisser l'agréable son l'envahir, il aimait définitivement entendre le rire joyeux de l'italien._

_._

_Tony s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer de petites baisers dans son cou tout en rapprochant leurs deux corps. Ils savaient qu'ils ne franchiraient pas la limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés mais exprimer leur désir par de tendres gestes leur permettait de sceller leurs retrouvailles et de consolider leur nouvelle relation._

_._

_La prochaine séparation serait difficile et certainement douloureuse, il leur faudrait toute leur volonté pour accepter de laisser l'autre vivre loin de lui et surtout de lui faire confiance totalement pour ne pas briser ce lien ténu qu'ils tissaient entre eux jour après jour. Pour Gibbs, savoir que Cole avait désormais retrouvé son amant était déjà un poids en moins qui pesait sur son cœur et il se souvenait que Tony était toujours fidèle à celui (ou celle) qui partageait son temps._

_._

_Gibbs soupira et se versa une tasse avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme à qui il déroba un baiser avant même de songer à avaler une gorgée de sa drogue favorite. Tony le remarqua et apprécia sans rien dire mais en souriant, son compagnon lui rendit son sourire tout en haussant les épaules. Il était des plaisirs qui pouvaient surpasser son amour pour le café et échanger un baiser avec son amoureux en était un des plus agréables._

_._

_Tony se servit à son tour un jus d'orange avant d'agripper la main de l'ancien marine et de l'entraîner dans le salon de musique. Il rapprocha le fauteuil près du piano, lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre place sur le tabouret. Il souleva le couvercle du clavier, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança._

_._

_Gibbs se cala confortablement dans le siège et fixa son regard sur son compagnon. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et semblait totalement immergé dans la musique. Sans être un expert, l'ancien marine reconnut un morceau de musique classique exécuté avec brio. Plusieurs morceaux se succédèrent avant que le musicien ne change de registre et passe à un programme de jazz puis des musiques plus modernes, des musiques de films et quelques mélodies de chansons célèbres de Franck Sinatra, Dean Martin, Gene Kelly._

_._

_Il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir ainsi écouter son amoureux jouer pour lui, il savait que Tony ne se produisait pas devant un public de bon gré et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir pu assister à un récital de l'italien. Gibbs ne comprenait pas sa réticence, il était plus que doué et aurait sans doute pu faire une grande carrière en tant que pianiste professionnel._

_._

_Le jeu de l'italien était fluide, parfaitement exécuté et rendait toutes les émotions que les auteurs avaient voulu exprimer. Tony était suffisamment sensible pour savoir reproduire toutes les nuances et tous les sentiments que les mélodies étaient sensées faire ressentir à l'auditeur. Il était aisé de les reconnaitre sans avoir besoin de connaitre la partition ou l'œuvre et son histoire._

_._

_Plongés chacun dans leur univers, les deux hommes ne virent pas le temps filer. Deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Tony émergea de son cocon rêveur et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ses mains posées sur le clavier se détendirent et firent ensuite leur chemin vers la chevelure de l'italien où elles passèrent et repassèrent soulignant parfaitement l'embarras de leur propriétaire. Tony se tourna vers son compagnon, le regard incertain et un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. Gibbs comprit aussitôt et se leva, vint poser une fesse sur le tabouret avant de refermer ses bras sur son homme et de déposer de légers baisers sur son visage._

_._

_« C'était absolument magnifique, Tony » déclara t-il enfin, la voix ne dissimulant pas son admiration. « Je suis époustouflé, j'ignorais que tu étais aussi bon, non, tu es bien au-delà de ça, tu m'as fait ressentir des émotions que je ne pensais pas éprouver en écoutant de la musique. Je t'imagine très bien devant un public l'envoutant totalement par ta musique. »_

_« J'aurais du mal à faire ça, tu sais » gloussa Tony. « Ce n'est pas 'ma musique'. Je ne suis que l'interprète de celle de grands compositeurs. »_

_« Ne sois pas modeste, Tone, tu veux bien » le gronda doucement l'ancien marine. « J'ai beau ne pas m'y connaitre beaucoup mais il me semble que certains morceaux sont de composition récente, les mélodies sont modernes et ne peuvent être attribuées à Mozart ou Beethoven. »_

_« Wouah, Jet ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Tu peux faire la différence ? »_

_« Eh ! J'ai beau avoir besoin de lunettes pour lire mais mes oreilles sont encore fonctionnelles à 100 % » bougonna t-il. « Et j'ai vu quelques partitions qui sont définitivement de ta main, Tone, alors ne t'avise pas de me contredire. Et je le redis, ces morceaux là m'ont remué et pratiquement bouleversé. Hum, ils m'ont bouleversé en fait, c'est dire si tu es un excellent compositeur. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait le privilège de les entendre, je sais que tu n'aimes pas te vanter mais là, Tony, je suis ébahi par ton talent. Tu ne devrais pas laisser cette musique dormir dans un tiroir mais au contraire, la faire connaître. »_

_« Pour quelle raison devrais-je partager mon jardin secret avec le monde extérieur, Jet ? » demanda t-il en regardant son ami avec étonnement. « J'écris pour moi, ma façon de vider mon cœur et mon esprit de certaines choses. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mes tourments devenir publics. »_

_« Oh, Tone ! » fit Jet avec tristesse. « Cette musique est si pleine d'espoir aussi, elle ne reflète pas seulement le négatif mais elle laisse pointer le positif. Elle peut aider tant d'autres à guérir aussi. Tu peux les aider de cette manière tout comme tu aidais les victimes lorsque tu étais flic. Songes-y et nous en reparlerons, un jour… tu changeras sans doute d'avis et je serais là pour t'accompagner et te soutenir quelque que soit ta décision. »_

_« Ta confiance m'honore, Jet mais je n'ai aucun besoin de me faire de l'argent avec ces quelques musiques » remarqua l'italien tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon._

_._

_Jet soupira légèrement, Tony pouvait se montrer si têtu parfois et toujours aussi peu sûr de lui et de ses compétences même plus d'un an après son départ de l'agence. Il était pourtant respecté ici, les gens semblaient l'aimer pour tout le bien qu'il avait fait et d'après les dires de leur guide du premier jour, le personnel de l'hôtel lui était reconnaissant d'avoir racheté l'affaire._

_._

_Il sourit intérieurement et commença à cogiter pour amener son jeune compagnon à divulguer son talent sans qu'il ne puisse refuser et enfin être apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment : un homme de cœur. Tellement de familles lui devaient d'avoir trouvé le repos de l'âme après le décès d'un être cher dont le meurtrier avait été inculpé grâce à lui ou tant d'autres qu'il avait aidés après une épreuve douloureuse._

_._

_Il songeait à toutes ses jeunes femmes qui avaient été violé, battu ou utilisé contre leur gré comme prostituées ou esclaves et qui avait bénéficié de son soutien pour faire face à leur futur. Non pas que Tony s'en soit vanté mais laisser traîner ses oreilles avait souvent un gros avantage, on obtenait des informations que personne ne songeait à vous révéler face à face. Il avait ainsi appris pas mal de détails au sujet d'enquêtes menées par l'ancien détective dont pas âme qui vive ne pouvait prétendre connaître._

_._

_Tony bougea et le sortit de ses pensées. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe à sa portée tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son homme. Puis, tous deux se levèrent et s'en furent dans la cuisine. Tandis que Gibbs se servait un autre café maintenu au chaud, il laissa Tony décider du menu de leur dîner. Il le regarda préparer les ingrédients, cuisiner le tout et huma avec plaisir la délicieuse odeur qui lui titillait les narines._

_._

_Pour sûr, le retour à Washington allait définitivement souligner certains manques difficiles à combler. L'excellent café, la bonne cuisine mais par dessus tout, la présence chaleureuse de l'italien auprès de lui, son corps collé contre lui sous les couvertures, son souffle contre son cou, ses mains sur sa peau nue._

_._

_Il cessa sa rêverie lorsque l'italien passa près de lui et lui donna un léger coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité. Il regarda Tony déposer le plat sur la table avant de se tourner vers lui. Gibbs lui sourit avant de se mettre en devoir de mettre le couvert. Tony l'aida et les deux hommes s'installèrent à table. Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout en savourant le plat._

_._

_« Je trouve que tu es souvent dans la lune depuis quelques jours » observa t-il en lui souriant._

_« Désolé, Tone » dit-il simplement ne voulant pas dévoiler le contenu de ses cogitations._

_« Un dollar pour tes pensées ! » plaisanta t-il._

_« Tu surestimes leur valeur, mon ami » rétorqua l'ancien marine en riant._

_« Je n'en ai pas l'impression, Jet. Si elles te font perdre la notion du temps aussi souvent, elles doivent être importantes pour toi » objecta le jeune homme._

_« Tant de choses à envisager, Tone si je veux que notre relation soit la meilleure qui soit » affirma t-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable._

_._

_Il ne voulait pas que Tony spécule sur le contenu de ses réflexions. Il voulait que les dernières heures qu'ils allaient passer ensemble avant longtemps soient les plus agréables qui soient et non pas les voir se teinter de tristesse. Elle serait bien trop vite présente lorsque l'heure du départ sonnerait._

_._

_« Nous ferons face à toutes les embûches ensemble même si nous sommes à quelques milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre » répliqua Tony fermement. « Nous avons attendu assez pour nous trouver, nous n'allons pas baisser les bras sans combattre. Et si quelqu'un cherche à nous séparer en calomniant l'un de nous, l'autre a tout intérêt à l'avertir. Jet, je veux que nous communiquions le plus possible, je veux que nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et que nous ne laissions rien dans l'ombre. Il n'y a qu'à cette condition que nous pourrons vaincre l'adversaire. »_

_« Tu as totalement raison, Tony » approuva Jet avant de l'embrasser. « Ne pas laisser quiconque nous séparer et ne pas rester muet sont les deux règles qui doivent présider à notre relation. Je vais devoir faire un très gros effort pour la seconde mais la première sera facile à suivre. »_

_« Eh ! Je ne te demande pas de devenir aussi bavard que moi d'un seul coup, Jet » l'admonesta gentiment l'italien. « Tu dois trouver un juste milieu entre être muet et être loquace et si tu ne veux pas parler, tu peux toujours l'écrire si c'est plus facile pour toi. Abby doit te créer une adresse mail privée que tu pourras utiliser dans le cas où tu ne seras pas en mesure de téléphoner. Utilise les moyens que la technologie met à ta disposition et le temps et la distance te sembleront moins grands. »_

_« Tu es devenu si sage, Tony » statua l'ancien marine en secouant la tête. « Tu es… »_

_« Ton exact opposé et comme dit le proverbe 'les contraires s'attirent', n'est ce pas ? » rit Tony tendrement tout en lui caressant la joue. « J'aime que nous soyons différents, c'est ce qui ajoute du piment à une relation, être en mesure de vivre ensemble malgré nos différences, les faire s'entremêler et se confondre ensuite pour faire un tout qui sera nous. Un défi à relever à la mesure de nos tempéraments opposés. »_

_« J'aime t'entendre philosopher ainsi, Tone. Tu devrais faire profiter tout le monde de cette sagesse que tu n'a jamais montré au NCIS » nota Gibbs. « Tu aurais pu ainsi faire comprendre à tes collègues que tu n'étais pas seulement une belle gueule mais qu'un esprit fin habitait ce crâne que tous pensaient vide. J'aimerais que le monde entier sache que tu n'es pas un idiot, que tu es au contraire un esprit brillant qui sait déclamer de la poésie, composer des mélodies émouvantes, écrire des poèmes et des chansons. »_

_« Et comment es-tu au courant que j'écris ? » s'étonna Tony._

_« De petits carnets noirs que tu trainais partout avec toi et que McGee, David et Todd confondaient avec des carnets d'adresses de tes maitresses » révéla l'ancien marine._

_« Tu as fouillé mes effets personnels ! » s'exclama l'italien._

_« Non, juste ramassé l'un d'eux tombé de ton sac lors d'une enquête » expliqua Jet simplement. « Lorsque j'ai voulu le replacer dans ton bagage, il s'est ouvert lorsque je l'ai accroché à la fermeture. J'ai eu un aperçu de son contenu et j'ai bien vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'adresses. Et ton écriture était parfaitement reconnaissable. Désolé, je ne voulais pas envahir ta vie privée. »_

_« Aucune importance si tu es le seul à savoir » affirma Tony en lui déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez, ce qui fit sourire Gibbs. « Je ne voudrais pas que McGee s'imagine que je veux lui faire concurrence, il me déteste assez comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter sur un sujet dont il est si fier. »_

_« Aucun mérite pour ses romans, il puise son inspiration dans notre travail quotidien » ricana Gibbs._

_« Tout le monde le sait et pourtant, il s'obstine à le nier » déclara Tony en haussant les épaules. « Un jour ou l'autre, il sera pris à parti à ce sujet et il en paiera le prix, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »_

_« Sans doute » conclut Gibbs._

_._

_Ils terminèrent le diner sur cette réflexion puis ils travaillèrent de concert sans même se concerter pour ranger la cuisine qu'ils mirent en ordre avec efficacité et sans jamais se gêner. A les voir, un étranger pourrait penser qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'œuvrer ainsi en duo depuis un certain temps alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de jours qu'ils pratiquaient des activités domestiques ensemble._

_._

_Après s'être servi sa sempiternelle tasse de café et tandis que Tony se préparait un chocolat, Gibbs s'en fut vers le salon, il puisa un livre parmi ceux qu'il avait sélectionné dans la bibliothèque et s'installa sur le canapé. Tony ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et alluma la télévision. La soirée se passa tranquillement et Gibbs songea qu'il pourrait aisément passer ainsi le reste de sa vie._

_._

_Dix heures sonnèrent à l'horloge lorsque Tony bailla et s'étira. Il était temps de songer à regagner le lit. Le départ de l'ancien marine le lendemain allait être assez stressant et l'italien voulait passer le plus de temps possible dans les bras de son homme avant leur séparation._

_._

_Il invita Gibbs à se lever en lui tendant la main et il l'entraina vers l'escalier, puis dans sa chambre. Gibbs fut surpris même s'il avait passé ces dernières nuits avec Tony. Un passage éclair dans la salle de bains pour leurs ablutions et les deux hommes se glissèrent rapidement sous les couvertures. Pourtant, aucun n'avait vraiment envie de succomber au sommeil tout de suite._

_._

_Gibbs laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur la peau douce de Tony et de caresse en caresse, il finit par exciter son homme tant et si bien qu'ils ne purent que conclure. Chacun à tour de rôle connut la plénitude et la jouissance avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et de sombrer dans le sommeil après avoir échanger un dernier baiser._

_._

_._

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Confrontation entre Gibbs et Sheppard au menu du prochain chapitre. Je sais que plusieurs lectrices attendent cet entretien avec impatience. J'espère être en mesure de le poster bientôt bien qu'il me pose quelques problèmes d'écriture, je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter la directrice, en femme jalouse ou en directrice dominatrice ? A voir.

.

A bientôt…


	33. Chapitre 32 - Séparation

**.**

**.**

Comme promis, dans ce chapitre, la fameuse discussion Sheppard/Gibbs. Donnez-moi votre avis, il me servira pour la prochaine confrontation entre nos deux ex amants.

.

Bonne lecture et à vos coms, s'il vous plait.

**.**

**_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_**

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 32 : Séparation**_

_._

_Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Gibbs sortit de son sommeil. Il sentit aussitôt la chaleur bienfaisante du corps de l'italien contre lui, un bras pesait sur son torse et des cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, Tony avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme était encore endormi et lentement, Gibbs se déplaça en évitant de le réveiller pour avoir le loisir de l'admirer._

_._

_S'emplir de la beauté de l'italien avant son départ pour avoir quelques images auxquelles se raccrocher lorsque la séparation deviendrait pesante était un motif pour le contempler. Pourtant, il devait aussi reconnaître qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à être rassasié de la beauté de Tony, il avait changé durant cette année passée._

_._

_L'italien avait toujours été bel homme, ses multiples conquêtes étaient unanimes à ce sujet et les regards admiratifs qu'il avait souvent attiré en étaient une preuve tangible. Mais aujourd'hui, Tony faisait plus jeune encore, sans doute parce qu'il avait perdu les quelques kilos qui alourdissaient sa silhouette du temps du NCIS._

_._

_Sa chevelure plus longue et plus claire, tirant parfois sur le blond, sa barbe qu'il laissait parfois pousser durant quelques jours - et qui ajoutait un certain négligé - lui allaient parfaitement. Ses tenues si différentes de ses costumes italiens le moulaient encore plus et accentuaient les atouts de son corps athlétique. Un corps qui le fascinait de plus en plus et l'obligeait à redoubler de prudence pour ne pas perdre le contrôle du sien._

_._

_Finalement, Tony émit quelques petits bruits signalant qu'il s'éveillait à son tour. A peine quelques secondes et deux prunelles jade s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur l'ancien marine, d'abord encore embrumées de sommeil et bientôt plus vives. Puis, un sourire étira les lèvres diablement tentantes et les deux combinés illuminèrent le beau visage de son homme._

_._

_Gibbs lui sourit en retour et se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser sur ces lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça. Tony ouvrit la bouche quémandant plus et Jet fut plus qu'heureux de le satisfaire. Il ne se lasserait pas facilement d'embrasser Tony et il songeait que de lui faire l'amour serait certainement enivrant et qu'il serait vite intoxiqué._

_._

_Sa main se mit en mouvement presque d'elle-même et vint caresser le dos nu de bas en haut, il sentit Tony frémir et il sourit. Etre en mesure de le faire réagir ainsi simplement en glissant ses mains sur sa peau était une satisfaction personnelle et Jethro était avide de pouvoir tester la puissance de leur connexion lorsqu'ils décideraient de passer à l'étape ultime de leur relation._

_._

_« Tu me donnes mal au crâne » souffla soudain Tony._

_« Hum ! » répondit Gibbs. « Besoin de quelque chose pour te soulager ? » demanda t-il cependant._

_« Non » le contredit l'italien. « Tu penses trop » dit-il comme explication._

_« JE pense trop ! » s'étonna Jet._

_« Hum, hum » confirma le jeune homme en hochant la tête. « Laisse les choses évoluer à leur rythme, ne brusquons rien sous peine de brûler les étapes et de tout ruiner, Jet. »_

_._

_Gibbs le regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Comment faisait-il donc pour savoir quelles étaient ses pensées ? Tony avait un don pour lire en lui, c'était certain et le temps et la séparation ne l'avaient, semble t-il, pas altéré. Il était le second à avoir cette capacité de déchiffrer les humeurs de l'ancien marine en lui jetant un simple coup d'œil._

_._

_Shannon l'avait percé également très rapidement, elle était fine psychologue et il lui suffisait de quelques secondes pour jauger de son humeur. Elle savait ensuite comment se comporter pour adapter son attitude en conséquence ou elle fonçait et le rappelait à l'ordre pour éviter que les choses ne s'enveniment très vite._

_._

_A bien y penser, les similitudes entre sa défunte épouse et l'italien étaient notables. Plus il apprenait à connaître Tony en privé et plus il était évident qu'il sentait que l'harmonie qui avait présidé à sa relation avec Shannon se développait entre l'italien et lui. Et cette synergie avait cruellement manqué lors de ses trois mariages ratés et c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait conduit au désastre._

_._

_Il était sans doute l'homme d'un seul type de relation et par voie de conséquence, d'un seul type de compagne ou compagnon dans le cas de Tony. Il fallait que la personne qui partageait sa vie possède le même type de qualités et indéniablement, les deux amours de sa vie en avaient quelques unes en commun._

_._

_Non pas que Gibbs voulait que Tony soit une copie conforme de Shannon, ce serait nier ce qui faisait le charme de chacun. Mais pour parvenir à accepter l'ancien marine tel qu'il était et ne pas chercher à tout prix à le changer demandait d'être tolérant, patient, compréhensif pour ne citer que ces qualités. L'italien avait démontré qu'il les possédait durant les quelques années à passer à travailler à ses côtés._

_._

_« Eh ! Je vois tourner les rouages de ton cerveau » déclara soudain Tony en faisant claquer ses doigts sous son nez. « Il est trop tôt pour torturer ainsi ton esprit. Et cesse d'analyser notre relation et de la comparer à celle que tu avais avec Shannon, elles ne peuvent être similaires. Elle était une femme et je suis un homme. La seule constante dans cette équation est toi et tu n'es plus le même homme qui a vécu avec elle. La vie que tu as eue après son décès et les épreuves que tu as traversées t'ont façonné pour donner l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, un homme qu'elle n'a pas connu. »_

_« Tu es vraiment surprenant, je ne cesserai sans doute pas de le dire » nota Jet en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de se redresser. « Tu es si intuitif en ce qui me concerne et tu sais si bien me comprendre. Comment fais-tu ça, Tony ? Même Ducky qui me connait depuis des années, même Abby qui prétend me comprendre, tous deux ne sont pas aussi perceptifs à mon sujet. »_

_« Ah, Jet ! » l'admonesta gentiment Tony. « Tu oublies qu'ils ne t'aiment pas de la même manière que moi. Mon amour pour toi a résisté au temps et à l'éloignement, c'est dire s'il est ancré en moi si profondément qu'il est difficile à déloger. Ducky et Abby t'aiment mais leur amour est amical dans le cas de notre cher docteur et paternel dans celui de notre gothique. Le mien est aux antipodes de ça, il est plus fort, plus étroit, plus personnel, plus charnel aussi. En un mot, nos amours sont différents même s'ils s'adressent à la même personne. Donc, notre perception de toi est ne peut être semblable et je suis sans doute plus désireux de te connaître parfaitement pour être en mesure de te rendre heureux » conclut-il en rougissant._

_._

_Gibbs n'avait pas quitté un seul instant du regard son homme tandis qu'il égrenait son explication. Et ce qu'il put lire dans les magnifiques prunelles émeraude étaient tout ce qu'il voulait : l'amour, le désir. Mais il y vit aussi une certaine appréhension, un doute. Il savait que l'italien avait des difficultés pour maintenir des relations durables et il pensait certainement que pour s'attacher Gibbs, il devrait s'appliquer à réaliser ses moindres désirs._

_._

_« Etre avec toi, savoir que tu m'aimes, pouvoir te le dire et bientôt te le montrer, c'est tout ce que je veux, Tony » affirma t-il avec conviction. « Je veux que notre relation soit simple, puissante, harmonieuse. Je veux que nous sachions aplanir nos différends, partager nos soucis, gouter nos joies. Ensemble, nous sommes forts mais séparément, nous sommes vulnérables. Un couple uni et solidaire, c'est ce que nous serons si nous ne avons la volonté. »_

_._

_Tony sourit et secoua la tête._

_._

_« Toi aussi, tu sais aussi être philosophe lorsque tu t'en donnes la peine » remarqua t-il._

_« Quand l'enjeu est primordial pour moi, je peux parfaitement être sage et avisé » railla t-il gentiment._

_« Je sais » nota simplement Tony._

_._

_Quelques minutes de silence suivirent leur conversation avant que Tony ne se redresse en soupirant. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait été intense et riche en émotion pour lui mais il était ravi de constater que Jet parvenait à discuter avec lui. L'ancien marine faisait l'effort de dialoguer et c'était certainement la plus remarquable preuve que leur relation lui importait beaucoup._

_._

_« Bon, nous ferions bien de nous lever même si je désirerais plutôt passer cette dernière journée blotti dans tes bras » maugréa l'italien en quittant le lit._

_« Moi de même, Tone, moi de même » confirma l'ancien marine._

_._

_Les deux hommes occupèrent la salle de bains ensemble mais prirent leur douche séparément comme s'ils savaient que, s'ils s'enfermaient dans la cabine tous les deux, leurs ablutions s'éterniseraient au-delà du raisonnable. Une demi heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la chambre et gagnèrent la cuisine. Maria s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner._

_._

_« Bonjour, Tony, bonjour, M. Gibbs » les salua t-elle amicalement._

_« Bonjour, Maria » répondirent-ils en cœur avant de s'installer à table._

_« Dois-je prévoir le déjeuner pour deux ? » s'enquit-elle en déposant le café et les toasts sur la table._

_« Mon vol est prévu en début d'après midi » rappela Gibbs._

_« Alors ce sera pour deux et si le temps le permet, nous le prendrons sur la terrasse, Maria » déclara Tony en servant le café._

_« Bien. Bon appétit » dit-elle avant de laisser les deux hommes seuls._

_._

_Ils venaient juste de terminer lorsque le portable de Gibbs sonna. Tony le vit froncer les sourcils avant de prendre la communication. Elle fut brève et lorsqu'il raccrocha, le jeune homme le vit se retenir de balancer l'appareil contre un mur._

_._

_« C'était la base, mon vol a été avancé à ce matin » annonça t-il d'une voix où perçait la colère._

_« Eh ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde » fit doucement Tony en lui serrant la main. « Juste un fâcheux contretemps. »_

_« Je pensais pouvoir bénéficier de ta présence encore quelques heures » avoua l'ancien marine tristement en resserrant l'étreinte._

_._

_Tony le regarda attentivement. Gibbs n'avait jamais laissé voir aussi aisément ses sentiments. Ces deux semaines passées ici avec lui avaient permis à son ancien patron de se relaxer totalement au point de n'être pas gêné de se dévoiler aussi facilement, du moins, devant Tony. C'était rafraichissant mais aussi un tantinet déstabilisant pour l'italien qui aurait besoin de temps pour s'habituer à ce total changement d'attitude._

_._

_« Je vais aller faire mon sac » déclara Jet en se levant._

_« Je vais prévenir Maria que je déjeunerai seul » dit Tony en lui emboitant le pas pour sortir et se diriger vers la cuisine._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Tony sortit la voiture du garage et vint la garer devant la maison, il attendit que Gibbs le rejoigne avant de quitter le siège du conducteur et de contourner le véhicule pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Laisser Gibbs conduire la Porche était un risque mais il savait aussi qu'il en apprécierait le geste._

_._

_Gibbs sortit enfin de la maison et stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Tony l'attendant sur le siège passager. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du véhicule, ouvrit le coffre pour déposer son sac avant de s'avancer vers la place du conducteur. Il ouvrit la portière et s'inclina pour être en mesure de voir Tony. Ce dernier lui sourit et tapota le siège libre pour l'inciter à s'asseoir._

_._

_« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit-il en prenant place derrière le volant._

_« Sûr et certain mais n'oublie pas que j'ai besoin d'elle pour rentrer » rappela t-il en souriant._

_« Ok, je vais la ménager pour qu'elle soit en mesure de te ramener ici » déclara Jet en démarrant. « Je te remercie de me laisser la conduire, Tone, j'apprécie vraiment. »_

_« Ton plaisir est mon plaisir, Jet » souligna simplement l'italien en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'ancien marine et en la serrant quelques secondes._

_._

_Pour montrer sa joie, Jet se pencha et captura la bouche de Tony pour un baiser intense. Le jeune homme apprécia le geste et se félicita de sa décision mais tout en espérant que la belle mécanique ne souffrirait pas de passer entre les mains de l'ancien marine._

_._

_A la surprise de Tony, Gibbs conduisit à vitesse raisonnable et sans brusquerie comme s'il voulait vraiment rassurer son ami. La distance était courte jusqu'à la base, trop pour pleinement prolonger le plaisir de la conduite mais l'ancien marine était ravi. C'était une preuve que Tony lui faisait confiance et se rappelant la farouche jalousie qu'il montrait par le passé envers quiconque voulait conduire sa voiture, Gibbs savait que c'était un grand pas en avant dans la bonne direction pour consolider leur relation._

_._

_Gibbs se gara délicatement, se tourna vers Tony et lui sourit. Un sourire teinté de tristesse._

_._

_« Je vais y aller seul » l'avertit Jethro. « Je ne serais pas capable de monter dans cet avion si tu m'accompagnes. »_

_« Comme tu veux, Jet » répondit Tony._

_« J'ai apprécié ces quelques semaines, Tony, plus que je ne saurais dire. Il me tarde de revenir, de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, de travailler à nouveau ensemble et surtout de dormir à tes côtés » commença Gibbs. « Je crois que je serais de retour ici rapidement, tu vas me manquer bien plus que lors de ton départ il y a un an. J'ignore si je pourrais résister à l'envie de venir ici un week-end de temps en temps. »_

_« Comme je l'ai dit, la maison est ouverte » lui rappela Tony. « Tu viens quand tu veux. Rentre bien et surtout, ne laisse pas la 'Reine Mère' te dicter ta conduite » conseilla t-il._

_« N'aie crainte, je ne laisserai pas Jenny se rapprocher de moi, elle a eu sa chance et elle a préféré privilégier sa carrière. C'était son choix, qu'elle l'assume maintenant. »_

_« Bon retour » dit Tony._

_._

_Il se pencha, embrassa longuement Jet, du moins jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Il pressa l'homme entre ses bras durant quelques minutes avant de le laisser aller. Finalement, Gibbs ouvrit la porte, sortit et stoppa quelques secondes avant de retirer son sac du coffre et de se diriger résolument vers la piste d'envol où son avion venait de se positionner. A aucun moment, il ne se retourna sachant parfaitement qu'il risquait de faire demi tour et de repartir avec Tony._

_._

_Il monta dans l'appareil et s'installa. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes menacer de couler et il dut faire un effort considérable pour l'éviter. Il aurait tout le temps de s'épancher une fois chez lui, loin des regards. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de se détendre. Le vol serait court et bien vite, il serait de retour dans sa maison._

_._

_Les quelques soldats qui faisaient le voyage le saluèrent avant de prendre place avant que les portes ne soient verrouillés. Puis l'avion commença à rouler sur la piste avant de s'élancer. Voilà, il était parti et déjà, il se sentait seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ignorait s'il serait capable de faire face à la solitude qui l'attendait, au silence qui régnerait, au froid de son lit solitaire._

_._

_Le pilote annonça bientôt l'arrivée. L'avion se posa délicatement sur le tarmac de l'aéroport et il laissa les militaires descendre avant de le suivre. Il respira un bon coup puis s'en fut en quête d'un taxi pour le ramener chez lui. Il fut surpris d'entendre son nom et se retournant, il vit Abby lui faire de grands signes. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et de lui faire la bise._

_._

_« Tony a appelé, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher » lui apprit-elle devant sa surprise._

_._

_Gibbs bénit intérieurement son homme, il pensait à des détails qui échapperaient à d'autres. Prévoir un chauffeur aurait sans aucun doute été le dernier souci de McGee, son agent n'avait pas toujours le sens pratique de Tony. Un taxi aurait été la réponse à leur besoin d'un transport._

_._

_Abby babilla joyeusement durant le trajet et posa quelques questions sur ses vacances, il y répondit volontiers et invita la jeune femme à entrer avec lui. Elle avait pris soin de faire quelques courses pour son retour et s'était chargée de faire nettoyer la maison. Il insista pour qu'elle déjeune avec lui, il passa commande au restaurant italien que Tony aimait fréquenter avant son départ._

_._

_Tous deux passèrent les quelques heures suivantes à parler de leur incroyable rencontre avec Tony, de leurs conversations respectives avec l'italien, surtout Abby car Gibbs resta évasif sur la sienne. Puis Abby se chargea d'installer l'ordinateur que Tony lui avait demandé de prévoir pour l'ancien marine._

_._

_Ensuite, elle s'employa à lui apprendre l'utilisation d'un e-mail personnel qu'elle configura avec l'adresse mail personnelle de Tony. Puis, patiemment, elle l'initia à l'usage du logiciel de conversation skype qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec l'italien. Gibbs se montra un élève attentif et sérieux qui n'hésita pas à poser des questions. Lorsqu'il comprit le fonctionnement, Abby brancha son propre ordinateur et Gibbs s'exerça avec elle au fonctionnement du logiciel et de l'e-mail._

_._

_Enfin, elle lui apprit à se servir un peu mieux de son téléphone portable, taper et envoyer des SMS, lire un message. Elle programma une touche spécifique sur l'appareil pour accéder simplement et rapidement à la fonction. Elle le regarda batailler un peu avant qu'il ne comprenne et réussisse son premier envoi. Gibbs était enchanté d'avoir vaincu son aversion pour la technologie et remercia la gothique pour la formation._

_._

_Elle le félicita chaleureusement, remballa son matériel, prit ses affaires, le remercia et s'en fut._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Le week-end passa vite, il envoya un message à Tony, fier de lui démontrer qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Il ne s'aventura pas à essayer de communiquer par Internet juste maintenant, il voulait d'abord maitriser l'engin plus complètement pour être à l'aise lors de leurs conversations privées sans avoir recours à la gothique pour le dépanner en cas de problème._

_._

_Il fit un peu de ménage, sortit faire quelques courses complémentaires à celles qu'Abby avait eu la gentillesse de prévoir, passa quelques heures à travailler dans le sous-sol sur de menus travaux de menuiserie. Si Tony revenait, il serait étonné de constater que le bateau avait disparu et avait laissé la place à un plan de travail qui trônait au milieu de l'espace et qui lui permettait une plus large liberté de mouvement._

_._

_Dimanche soir vint rapidement et il se prépara mentalement à reprendre le travail mais surtout à la confrontation que Jenny voudrait avoir, il en était certain. Elle n'allait pas laisser les choses en l'état, ça aussi, il en était sûr. Elle allait vouloir affirmer son autorité, tant en tant que directrice du NCIS qu'en tant que supérieur de l'Agent Gibbs. Elle voudrait marquer de son empreinte son passage dans l'agence fédérale avant de voler vers une plus haute destinée, c'était son ambition._

_._

_Il se coucha après un dernier appel avec Tony qui dura relativement peu de temps comparé à ce qu'il aurait voulu mais le jeune homme avait un rendez-vous matinal avec le personnel de l'hôtel pour une traditionnelle séance de travail et d'échanges que l'italien avait instauré. Il soupira puis finalement sourit à la pensée que Tony était désormais un chef d'entreprise mais que son expérience de flic servait encore à l'occasion d'après les dires du Détective Stewart._

_._

_Il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir pas pris quelques heures pour discuter avec le policier, il semblait avoir remporté l'adhésion de Tony. Et si l'attitude d'Abby était un signe, elle avait également apprécié la compagnie non seulement des techniciens du laboratoire scientifique mais celle du jeune détective aussi. Sans doute resteraient-ils en contact si les quelques propos de la jeune femme à son sujet étaient un indice._

_._

_Il passa une nuit relativement bonne, plus d'heures de sommeil qu'il n'aurait pensé avoir et s'éveilla, frais et dispo. Il prit sa douche tandis que dans la cuisine, la cafetière s'était mise en route automatiquement. Il remerciait souvent le ciel que Tony lui ait fait ce cadeau de Noel quelques années plus tôt même si, sur le moment, il avait été furieux. L'italien connaissait alors son aversion pour tous ses gadgets mais après quelques semaines, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer._

_._

_Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, se rasa et s'habilla tandis que ses pensées étaient à mille lieues de la capitale. Il savait que les premiers jours seraient difficiles, se réhabituer à être seul, à partir travailler sans son homme près de lui, à supporter les reproches muets de ses subordonnés. Il fallait pourtant bien affronter l'inévitable, le temps pour lui de décider de son futur et de la meilleure façon de concilier son travail et sa vie privée avec l'italien._

_._

_La distance n'aiderait pas à faciliter les choses mais avec la possibilité de se déplacer rapidement grâce à l'avion que Tony ne manquerait pas de mettre à se disposition s'il en avait l'envie et l'occasion, les déplacements seraient largement facilités. Avoir un amant riche était un avantage pour certaines choses telles que celles-là. Il n'était pas matérialiste comme le prouvait le fait de laisser sa porte ouverte mais parfois, ca avait du bon d'avoir de l'argent._

_._

_Il descendit, gagna la cuisine, se servit une tasse de café qu'il savoura avant de se préparer quelques toasts en guise de petit-déjeuner. Il regrettait déjà ceux que Tony ou Maria préparaient le matin. Il s'installa à table pour lire le journal qu'il venait de récupérer sur le porche, avala son café, mangea ses tartines et se prépara mentalement pour l'affrontement._

_._

_Finalement, il rangea la vaisselle et se dirigea vers le garage, il sortit la voiture, referma la porte puis se décida bien malgré lui à partir pour le bureau. Il fulmina contre les conducteurs mais, pour une fois, ne dépassa pas la vitesse limite autorisée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait au travail de mauvais gré. Il s'arrêta en chemin pour un café qu'il savait qu'il aurait bien besoin._

_._

_Huit heures sonnaient à un clocher au loin lorsqu'il franchit les grilles du NCIS et qu'il gara sa voiture. Il descendit, ferma la portière et se dirigea vers l'entrée tentant de paraître aussi décontracté que possible. Pourtant, ses intestins faisaient des nœuds et il en était perturbé. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre, encore une autre et parvint à se calmer. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et sortit calmement de l'ascenseur._

_._

_Il atteignait son bureau lorsque le téléphone sonna et que Cynthia lui indiqua que la directrice l'attendait 'de pied ferme'. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, songea à Tony quelques secondes et se décida à gravir l'escalier. Cynthia le salua amicalement et lui dédia un sourire d'encouragement avant de l'inviter à entrer dans le bureau directorial._

_._

_Il ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil, referma le battant et s'avança vers le bureau où il resta debout. Jenny l'ignora durant plusieurs minutes faisant mine d'être occupé à lire un dossier. Comprenant enfin qu'elle ne pouvait délibérément retarder l'inévitable, elle leva la tête et scruta son agent et ancien amant. Elle remarqua aussitôt les traits reposés et le bronzage plus accentué qui rajeunissait l'homme._

_._

_Elle se crispa et serra les mâchoires, l'homme était divinement attirant et elle savait presque d'instinct qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver les liens passés. Elle avait fait un choix des années auparavant et avait tenté le tout pour le tout en devenant la première femme directrice d'une agence fédérale. Cependant, elle avait dû sacrifier une part importante de sa vie, son amour pour un marine borné et têtu au possible. Un choix qui lui paraissait désormais bien regrettable._

_._

_« Agent Gibbs » le salua t-elle froidement. « Comme c'est aimable à vous de reprendre enfin le travail. »_

_« Cessez ce jeu ridicule, Madame » lui répondit-il tout aussi froidement mais calmement. « Vous savez pertinemment que j'avais des jours de congé à solder, ce que j'ai fait et vous ai expliqué mes raisons d'avoir procédé comme je l'ai fait. Maintenant, si vous désirez engager une bataille, je préfère vous avertir tout de suite que je quitte le bureau sur le champ. »_

_« Je persiste à dire que la méthode a de quoi surprendre de votre part, Agent Gibbs. Depuis ma nomination à la tête de cette agence, il fallait pratiquement vous forcer à prendre quelques jours de repos et soudain, vous imposez vos dates alors même que vous êtes absent du bureau » rappela t-elle. « Il aurait été plus correct de m'en informer au préalable, je suis encore celle qui peut vous autoriser une absence ou vous la refuser si je juge que votre présence est indispensable. Et qu'en est-il de votre sacro sainte règle n°3 : 'Ne jamais être injoignable' ? Pas moyen de pouvoir vous joindre durant près de deux semaines n'est pas acceptable » scanda t-elle furieusement. « Il va sans dire que tout ceci aura des répercutions, je ne saurais tolérer pareille attitude de la part d'un subordonné, aussi bon agent soit-il. »_

_._

_Elle attendit quelques instants pour voir la réaction de l'ancien marine mais ce dernier écouta la tirade sans paraître vraiment concerné par ses propos. Avait-elle déjà perdu l'homme ? Devait-il malgré tout tenter de le retenir ? Elle décida de poursuivre ses reproches, juste histoire de lui enfoncer le clou un peu plus et voir où cela mènerait._

_._

_« Parlons de votre décision de laisser l'Agent McGee en charge de votre enquête » enchaîna t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez laisser ainsi un agent sous-expérimenté diriger une enquête, encore plus lorsqu'elle se déroule dans ces circonstances. »_

_._

_Gibbs la regarda un instant avant de se décider à réagir._

_._

_« Quelles circonstances ? » bougonna t-il. « McGee est à ce poste depuis un an, il serait temps qu'il en assume les fonctions et qu'il cesse d'avoir peur de se mesurer à d'autres employés. »_

_« J'imagine que cette dernière remarque fait référence à Ziva » supputa t-elle. « Si McGee n'est pas capable de lui tenir tête, je pense que vous avez choisi la mauvaise personne pour devenir votre second. »_

_._

_Gibbs comprit sans mal qu'elle parlait de l'israélienne, elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit promis bras droit de l'ancien marine en lieu et place de l'informaticien, c'était clair. Et il allait lui démontrer séance tenante qu'il l'avait percé à jour._

_._

_« Vous auriez aimé que votre protégée occupe ce poste, n'est ce pas, Madame ? » déclara t-il avec aplomb. « Vous oubliez un certain nombre d'éléments qui contredisent ce choix. Tout d'abord, Miss David n'en a pas les compétences professionnelles, elle n'est même pas une investigatrice confirmée. Ensuite, elle n'est qu'un agent de liaison venue d'une autre agence, étrangère de surcroit, pour qui vous avez crée ce poste de toute pièce. Enfin, elle ne possède pas la bonne nationalité pour devenir un agent fédéral. Et pour terminer, elle ne peut être autorisé à accéder à certaines informations classées confidentielles. »_

_._

_Il la laissa digérer ces précisions et la vit crisper les mâchoires de colère. Elle savait qu'elle était dans son tort mais elle persistait quand même à défendre la jeune femme._

_._

_« Elle a tué son frère pour vous sauver la vie, est ce que ce geste cruel ne compte pas pour vous, Agent Gibbs ? » cracha t-elle._

_« Obéir à un ordre paternel pour obtenir ma confiance n'est pas ce que je considère comme un geste cruel » la contredit-il. « Pensez-vous donc que je ne soupçonnerais rien parce que je n'ai rien dit ? Sa soudaine intégration dans l'équipe qui venait de perdre un agent apprécié par la faute de son frère devait forcément cacher quelque chose.3_

_« Vous déraisonnez, Agent Gibbs » tenta t-elle de se défendre. « Vous me prêtez des intentions absurdes et je vous prierais de cesser vos calomnies. »_

_« Niez tant que vous voulez, je sais à quoi m'en tenir » objecta Gibbs toujours aussi calme, ce qui le surprenait. « Je sais combien vous exceller dans le jeu douteux de la politique, Madame et votre décision a un sens caché que je finirais bien par percé à jour, n'en doutez pas. Tout comme vos manigances pour obliger DiNozzo père et fils à tomber dans vos filets sont désormais caduques, celles que vous tenterez avec moi n'ont aucune chance d'aboutir. Et il est inutile de contester vos intentions, je sais pertinemment que vous cherchez à renouer nos liens passés mais vous perdrez votre temps et votre énergie. Vous avez parfaitement exprimé votre refus de vivre avec moi il y a des années préférant consacrer votre temps à consolider vos relations personnelles afin de les exploiter professionnellement. »_

_« Cessez immédiatement ces accusations ridicules, Agent Gibbs ou je me verrais contrainte de prendre les mesures adéquates » le coupa t-elle furieuse._

_._

_Elle perdait pied en découvrant que l'ancien marine connaissait certaines choses qu'elle préférerait définitivement garder dans l'ombre. Sa façade se fendillait à chaque parole accusatrice et à chaque secret mis à jour. Comment tout ceci pouvait être possible ? Qui était sa source d'informations ? Elle devait le savoir._

_._

_« Vous pourriez faire face à une enquête des Affaires Internes » le menaça t-elle. « Vous seriez alors contraint de dévoiler votre source d'informations et la voir affronter une accusation de diffamation. »_

_._

_Gibbs la regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, la laissant perplexe._

_._

_« Bien essayé, Madame, une de mes propres tactiques contre moi » admit-il. « Faites donc ce que vous jugez nécessaire mais sachez bien une chose, Madame la Directrice. Je ne suis pas sans munitions et si vous voulez la guerre, soyez vous-même prête à en affronter également les conséquences. Je suis dans le métier depuis plus longtemps que vous et sans avoir vos relations, les miennes ne sont pas négligeables pour autant. »_

_._

_Elle se cala dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Tout ça ne mènerait à rien et Gibbs avait raison, elle pouvait perdre plus qu'elle ne gagnerait, elle le savait. Et si elle en jugeait par l'attitude de son agent, il n'était nullement effrayé par ses menaces voilées. Au contraire, il pouvait briser sa carrière en un clin d'œil._

_._

_« Très bien » capitula t-elle à regret. « Laissons ceci de côté. Je voudrais revenir sur votre enquête à Dallas. Ziva m'a appris que vous aviez croisé le chemin de DiNozzo. J'imagine que les retrouvailles se sont bien passées puisque vous avez passé votre temps avec lui. Je désapprouve que vous ayez accepté l'hospitalité d'un suspect aussi facilement. »_

_« L'officier David a craché son venin, n'est ce pas ? » la contra Gibbs. « Se voir confronter à la personne qui concrétisait ses rêves et qui les lui avait renvoyés à la figure brisant ainsi ses espoirs de devenir une personnalité respectée et s'affranchir de l'autorité paternelle oppressante et s'apercevoir que ses charmes n'opéraient pas a dû être un camouflet pénible à accepter pour elle. Cependant, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, elle a toujours sous-estimé DiNozzo mais elle était prête à se lier à lui pour bénéficier de la richesse paternelle et dominer Tony pour le manipuler aisément. Elle a vraiment mal jugé l'homme qu'elle voulait asservir, elle le pensait faible et à l'écoute de ses pulsions sexuelles et elle découvre qu'il est plus vicieux qu'elle ne le croyait capable. Dure retour à la réalité, n'est ce pas ? » ironisa t-il « Et pour terminer, Tony n'a jamais été un suspect dans cette affaire, tout au plus une source d'information. »_

_« Et depuis quand le NCIS autorise une 'source d'information' à procéder à l'interrogatoire d'un suspect ? Du point de vue légal, ceci est en violation parfaite de nos procédures. Le témoignage de votre assassin peut être contesté par le tribunal. Pourquoi avoir autorisé un civil, fut-il un ancien agent fédéral, à faire votre travail ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, Agent Gibbs. »_

_« Sans doute parce que DiNozzo n'interrogeait pas notre suspect mais avait une conversation anodine avec lui. Si notre meurtrier s'est retrouvé piégé et a confessé son crime et que tout ceci a été enregistré, ca reste une confession qui sera validée devant un tribunal. Parce que tout ceci s'est déroulé tandis que plusieurs policiers et agents fédéraux y assistaient et que tous seront des témoins impartiaux de la régularité des aveux de Prescott. »_

_« Il n'en demeure pas moins vrai que cette procédure ne doit pas se reproduire ou je vous ferai bannir des salles d'interrogatoire et laisserai Ziva prendre votre place. »_

_« Si vous tenez à obtenir des aveux de manière encore moins légale, libre à vous, Madame » nota tranquillement Gibbs. « David n'est pas connue pour respecter les procédures légales, elle ne respecte pas la chaine de commandement et préfère forcer les serrures que d'attendre un mandat. Mais si pour vous, ces méthodes sont parfaitement normales, libre à vous. »_

_« Pourquoi cherches-tu à dénigrer systématiquement Ziva, Gibbs ? » demanda t-elle finalement en revenant au tutoiement._

_« Sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais apprécié d'avoir été berné et utilisé pour permettre à une taupe de venir travailler ici sous mon nez et de laisser faire » railla t-il. « J'aurai dû écouter mon instinct et y mettre le holà bien plus tôt. Je vous avertis que je vais tenir votre protégée à l'œil et qu'au moindre faux pas, à la moindre petite erreur, elle peut refaire ses bagages et retourner dans le giron paternel. »_

_« C'est bien présomptueux de votre part de songer que je vous laisserais faire, Agent Gibbs » ricana t-elle pour le remettre à sa place. « Je dirige cette agence, dois-je vous le rappeler et qui fait partie du personnel reste de mon ressort. »_

_« Et qui fait partie de mon équipe est du mien » rappela Gibbs. « Si vous en doutez, relisez donc les stipulations qui régissent l'équipe première de l'agence, vous les trouverez édifiantes même si j'ai rarement exercer les privilèges qui s'y rattachent. Je pourrais cependant faire exception dans le cas de David. »_

_._

_Il la vit froncer les sourcils et sourit intérieurement. La laisser spéculer pour le moment était un bon moyen de la brider, ne serait ce que quelques heures._

_._

_« Je crois qu'il est temps que je reprenne véritablement le travail » déclara t-il. « La discussion a été instructive mais elle se termine ici » conclut-il d'un ton ferme avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il franchit sans se retourner._

_._

_Sheppard le regarda sortir et décida de surveiller de près l'équipe. Elle allait devoir brider Gibbs et surtout recadrer l'ancien marine. Et pour ce faire, attribuer elle-même les enquêtes qui seraient dévolues à son équipe première en privilégiant celles qui les occuperaient plusieurs jours loin de la capitale permettraient de limiter les contacts que son ancien amant pourrait avoir ainsi avec DiNozzo._

_._

_Elle pressentait que l'ancien agent pourrait être une épine douloureuse qu'il serait difficile de déloger. L'homme avait été trop bien sous-estimé par elle et par Ziva, le Mossad n'avait pas creusé suffisamment dans le passé de l'italien. Quelque chose leur avait échappé qui avait une importance capitale aux yeux de l'ex fédéral. Sans doute une information susceptible de lui servir pour exercer un chantage futur, elle ne voyait que ça._

_._

_Dans la mesure où c'était une méthode qu'elle avait déjà elle-même employé pour circonvenir DiNozzo et l'obliger à exécuter certaines missions pour elle, il était certain que d'autre pouvaient aussi l'utiliser. Restait à savoir quelles informations l'italien étaient susceptibles de détenir à son sujet. Comment les avait-il obtenues ? Qui était sa source ? Tant de questions sans réponses pour le moment et qu'il faudrait trouver._

_._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

.

.

Voilà, la discussion a été polie et contrôlée mais est-elle pour autant close définitivement ?

.

Gibbs laissera t-il la directrice le manipuler ? A voir… au prochain chapitre ou au suivant.

.

A bientôt


	34. Chapitre 33 - Argumentation

.

.

.

Voici enfin le chapitre suivant plus tôt que prévu même si pour vous, lecteurs, c'est toujours trop tard. Mais ainsi va la vie, elle nous entraîne parfois dans une autre voie que celle que l'on avait prévu.

.

Bonne lecture

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 33 : Argumentation**_

_._

_Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent le retour de Gibbs, Shepard surveilla de près ses agents et en particulier l'ancien marine mais ne put deviner rien de précis de son attitude. Il était toujours aussi bougon mais secouait plus souvent McGee que durant les mois précédents. Les remarques sur son travail étaient désormais plus nombreuses et plus virulentes._

_._

_Les références au poste occupé précédemment par un autre agent étaient aussi visiblement faites pour émoustiller l'informaticien et lui donner un coup de fouet. Pourtant, McGee semblait plutôt se renfermer sur lui-même que de s'affirmer, sans doute parce que Ziva le raillait autant qu'elle l'avait fait avec son ancien partenaire._

_._

_Alors afin de maitriser pleinement l'activité de l'équipe de Gibbs et contrôler son agent, la directrice décida de s'impliquer plus personnellement dans l'attribution de leurs enquêtes. Ainsi, elle choisit les affaires qui étaient dévolues à son équipe première. Elle parvint donc à circonvenir le standard et à rediriger les appels vers le bureau de sa secrétaire. Cynthia haussa un sourcil en écoutant sa supérieure lui annoncer les nouvelle directives._

_._

_C'est ainsi que durant les premières semaines après leur escapade à Dallas, Gibbs et son équipe se retrouvèrent plus souvent en partance pour tel ou tel coin du pays et même à l'étranger plutôt que sur Washington. Si David ne s'en plaignait pas car elle était éloignée ainsi de l'atmosphère pesante du bureau, McGee n'appréciait pas trop tous ses déplacements._

_._

_Gibbs, pour sa part, avait compris le manège de la directrice et s'en accommodait. Il avait appris qu'il valait mieux lui faire croire qu'elle avait gagné un round que de l'affronter tout de go. De plus, les leçons d'Abby lui permettaient de communiquer avec Tony, que ce soit en lui envoyant de petits messages ou en discutant directement avec lui via Internet._

_._

_Il avait désormais dans ses bagages un petit gadget qui aurait surpris McGee s'il l'avait découvert. Et il devait encore en remercier Tony qui avait laissé aux bons soins de la gothique un petit paquet qui devait lui être remis si l'usage devenait nécessaire. C'est ainsi que l'ancien marine, réfractaire à toute nouvelle technologie, se baladait avec une tablette dernier cri qui, doté du logiciel de conversation, l'autorisait à parler avec l'italien tout en pouvant l'admirer._

_._

_Il avait tout d'abord été réticent à utiliser ce nouvel outil mais à force de devoir ajourner ses appels téléphoniques dus au décalage horaire, il avait fini par capituler et décider que de faire une incursion dans le monde moderne n'était pas aussi contraignant que ça. Surtout, si ces nouveaux jouets lui donnaient la possibilité de voir et entendre son homme au même moment._

_._

_Deviner l'humeur de l'italien à travers un combiné téléphonique n'était pas le même que de voir l'expression sur son visage. Et Gibbs était vite devenu accro à son gadget, à sa très grande surprise d'ailleurs. Il ne concevait plus de se déplacer sans sa tablette qui lui offrait la chance de rester en contact avec son compagnon comme s'il était près. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'être proche de lui et de bannir en quelque sorte la distance qui les séparait de par la volonté de la directrice._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Ducky et Abby soupçonnaient que la directrice avait un motif caché derrière ses étranges pérégrinations de leurs amis et en avaient discuté un soir tandis qu'ils dinaient ensemble._

_._

_« Ducky, tu ne trouves pas que depuis que Bossman est rentré de Dallas, son équipe voyage bien plus qu'avant » demanda t-elle pour être certaine de ne pas être dans l'erreur._

_« En effet, ma chère, je trouve qu'ils sont plus souvent hors de la capitale que durant les années précédentes » convint le légiste._

_« A ton avis, est ce dû à la nature des enquêtes ou y a-t-il autre chose là-dessous ? » s'enquit la jeune femme._

_« J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai également observé, Abigail » remarqua Ducky. « Savais-tu que Jethro et la directrice avaient eu une aventure il y a quelques années durant une opération sous couverture qui les a menés de Russie en France? »_

_« Oh ! J'ignorais. Mais ca pourrait expliquer certaines choses » spécula la laborantine._

_« Oui » admit le médecin. « Le fait qu'elle tente désespérément de renouer sa relation avec Jethro et qu'elle a dû mal prendre le fait que Tony et lui se soient revus. Elle a souvent considéré que leur relation avait un sens caché sans parvenir à le comprendre vraiment. Pour elle, Anthony était un obstacle à la reprise de son idylle avec son ancien amoureux. »_

_« Comment peut-elle espérer que Bossman revienne vers elle, c'est elle qui l'a laissé tombé après tout ? » s'étonna la jeune femme. « Et elle devrait savoir que notre Renard Argenté n'est pas du genre à reprendre une aventure qui, pour lui, s'est soldé par une séparation il y a bien des années. »_

_« Elle doit penser que le fait que Jethro soit désormais libre et sans véritable relation serait à son avantage » spécula l'écossais._

_._

_Abby le regarda pensivement durant quelques minutes tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était indécise quant à la question qu'elle voulait poser, elle ignorait si Ducky avait remarqué quelque chose ou ne faisait que soupçonner. Le vieil homme lui tendit une perche qu'elle s'empressa de saisir._

_._

_« Abigail, ma chère, tu sembles être la proie d'un dilemme ? » remarqua t-il tranquillement avant de siroter son thé qu'il avait préféré à du vin._

_« Je me demandais si tu… avais remarqué… Bossman et Tony… » commença t-elle sans parvenir à formuler sa pensée._

_« Que cherches-tu à me dire, ma chère ? » s'enquit-il en haussant les sourcils. « Ou devrais-je dire que cherches-tu à savoir ? Si Jethro et Tony pourraient enfin laisser parler leur cœur et devenir plus que des amis ? »_

_._

_A la surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de la gothique, il rit légèrement._

_._

_« Oh, Abigail ! » s'exclama t-il. « Je suis peut être le plus âgé d'entre nous mais je ne suis pas encore totalement sénile. Et je suis un bon observateur. Tony a confirmé avoir une relation avec ce charmant jeune homme, Cole tout en précisant que c'était plus par commodité qu'autre chose, la réunion de deux solitudes. Et Anthony et Jethro ont toujours eu une complicité particulière, elle a été quasi instantanée dès l'instant où nos deux hommes se sont rencontrés. Se comprendre d'un simple regard ou d'un geste n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui et requiert certaines qualités qui, dans le cas de Tony, demandent de faire totalement confiance à l'autre et dans le cas de Jethro, de laisser l'autre le voir tel qu'il est. »_

_« Tu sembles avoir observé ces deux là sérieusement, Duckyman ! » réalisa Abby. « C'est vrai qu'ils sont en osmose, qu'ils se connaissent bien mieux que certains couples et c'est ce qui est vraiment étonnant, ils ne sont pas connus pour être expansifs et savoir exprimés leurs sentiments. »_

_« Sans doute parce qu'en un certain sens, ils se ressemblent qu'ils sont capables de se comprendre » spécula Ducky. « Jethro et Tony partagent certaines expériences, certaines similaires et d'autres différentes, leur vision sur certains sujets est également identique. En un mot, ils se ressemblent et sont pourtant distincts. »_

_« Hum, c'est sans doute en effet ce qui fait que leur relation a toujours eu ce côté si intime même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des collègues » musarda la gothique. « Une certaine alchimie qui finalement peut aboutir à quelque chose de plus 'fusionnel', n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Observons et prions pour qu'il en soit ainsi, ma chère amie » déclara le légiste. « Et surtout espérons que la distance, le temps et certaines personnes ne viendront pas brouiller les cartes. »_

_._

_Abby opina et soupira lourdement tandis qu'elle terminait son repas. Elle espérait ardemment que ses deux hommes pourraient enfin trouver le bonheur ensemble. La foi et la confiance que Ducky avait à ce sujet étaient sans doute admirables mais pour l'heure, encore incertaines._

_._

_Ducky avait noté la lueur de doute dans les yeux de sa jeune amie et il lui tapota la main pour lui insuffler un peu de sa propre confiance. Il savait que ses deux amis auraient besoin de soutien et certainement très rapidement si la directrice décidait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leur relation. Sheppard semblait décidée à la briser simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait admettre que l'italien puisse avoir ce qu'elle-même ne pourrait pas avoir._

_._

_La jalousie lui ferait commettre des erreurs et il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas à l'origine d'une catastrophe._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Abby et Ducky n'étaient pas les seuls à spéculer sur l'attitude de la directrice. Tony avait été ravi de constater que ses discussions avec Jethro avaient porté leurs fruits. L'ancien marine avait fait l'effort de prendre en considération la demande de l'italien et avait donc décidé, de son plein gré, d'entrer dans un mode de communication qu'il avait toujours tenté de renier._

_._

_Abby lui avait appris que, dès son retour, Gibbs l'avait appelé et l'avait prié de lui expliquer le mode d'emploi de sa messagerie téléphonique puis ensuite de l'usage du logiciel de communication informatique. Il s'était révélé un élève attentif, impatient parfois mais studieux. Quelques leçons avaient suffi pour le familiariser avec les outils modernes qu'il arborait auparavant._

_._

_Gibbs et Abby avaient d'abord communiqué ensemble avant que Jethro ne se décide à contacter son homme via les SMS. Quand Abby lui avait finalement offert la tablette et montré son fonctionnement, il avait été réticent mais lorsqu'elle lui avait montré les possibilités de communication interactive, il avait été scotché, curieux et pour finir presque enthousiasmé à l'idée de voir et entendre Tony en même temps. L'analogie avec l'utilisation du MTAC avait grandement facilité la compréhension du système aux yeux de l'ancien marine._

_._

_Au cours de leurs premiers rendez-vous épisodiques, Tony avait senti que son ancien patron éludait certains sujets. Finalement, un soir, l'italien choisit de le confronter pour obtenir des réponses claires et nettes et cesser toutes les suppositions possibles. Ducky et Abby lui avaient donné quelques infos mais ne connaissaient pas les raisons de la directrice d'agir comme elle le faisait._

_._

_Tony venait de terminer son diner et méditait sur la manière de s'y prendre. Il savait que l'équipe était sur une enquête mais ne connaissait pas les détails précis, Ducky étant resté à Washington. Il avait envoyé un message à Gibbs lui demandant de le joindre via Internet le soir même s'il en avait la possibilité._

_._

_Il s'installa au salon et disposa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse, prêt à servir si Gibbs l'appelait. Il choisit de regarder un film, ce qui lui permettrait de patienter en attendant l'appel. Ce fut finalement vers 22.00 que l'ancien marine le contacta. Aussitôt que la fenêtre de conversation fit son apparition sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Tony stoppa le film et se concentra sur l'image qui venait d'envahir le portable._

_._

_Il prit quelques secondes pour détailler le visage fatigué de l'ancien marine et il eut bien du mal à ne pas réagir en maudissant Sheppard. Il décida de pousser Gibbs à expliquer ce qui se passait._

_._

_« Eh, salut, Jet » dit Tony en lui souriant._

_« Salut, Tone » répondit Gibbs d'une voix lasse en lui rendant son sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace crispée. « Ca fait du bien de voir un visage amical » indiqua t-il._

_« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de… » commença Tony avant d'être interrompu._

_« Tone, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser » le contredit Gibbs. « C'est vraiment un plaisir de te voir et t'entendre même si j'avoue que la fatigue commence à peser. Les incessants déplacements deviennent lourds à gérer. »_

_« Jet, je pensais que l'activité de l'équipe se concentrait pour la plus grande part à Washington et ses environs ? » spécula Tony._

_._

_Gibbs soutint le regard de l'italien et finalement, poussa un lourd soupir. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, le cou avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de caler sa tête dans ses mains._

_._

_« Je sais que tu dois te poser un tas de questions sur ce qui se passe ici » se lança t-il. « Abby et Ducky ont dû te rapporter quelques détails, j'imagine. »_

_« Ils ont tenté de me rassurer mais à voir ta tête, je dirais que tout n'est pas rose, hum » déclara Tony aussi calmement qu'il put. « Jet, que veut-elle prouver ? Qu'elle a le contrôle de ton équipe ? Qu'elle a le droit de t'utiliser comme bon lui semble ? Désire t-elle à ce point montrer qu'elle détient les cartes du pouvoir ? Réalise t-elle que la fatigue accumulée peut vous envoyer vers une mort possible ? Votre capacité à anticiper et vos réflexes sont diminués en cas de fatigue extrême. »_

_« Elle est furieuse de me voir lui échapper et nos retrouvailles l'ont déstabilisée pour le moins » nota Gibbs. « Elle pense que le fait de nous envoyer aux quatre coins du pays et même à l'étranger va entraîner un relâchement de nos liens. »_

_« Sheppard use et abuse de son autorité, elle n'est pas sensée mettre la vie de ses agents en danger de cette manière, Jet » gronda Tony. « Je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir un appel qui me dira que tu es blessé ou pire. Je ne crois pas qu'elle capitulera aisément, elle va aller jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous cède. Et je suis certain qu'elle préférera que ce soit toi plutôt qu'elle. La puissance qu'elle a entre les mains lui est montée à la tête, elle se croit invincible et intouchable. Il va falloir briser cette illusion et la ramener à la réalité avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise » trancha Tony d'un ton froid._

_._

_Gibbs observa attentivement son homme, ses yeux étaient de blocs de glace, ses lèvres étaient pincées. Une colère rentrée vibrait de tout son être et l'ancien marine en était navré car Tony n'était pas normalement un homme vindicatif, sauf envers ceux qui l'avaient menacé directement ou avaient menacé un ami, une personne qui lui était chère._

_._

_Et là, il sentait bien que Sheppard avait dépassé les limites de l'acceptable selon les critères de l'italien. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que s'impliquer dans le choix des enquêtes qui étaient dévolues à l'équipe première, comme c'était son privilège en tant que directrice. Ce que Tony ne pouvait tolérer, c'était cet abus de pouvoir maquillé qu'elle utilisait pour manipuler Gibbs._

_._

_« Tony, je sais que tu es remontée contre elle mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire sinon la laisser croire qu'elle peut gagner » déclara l'ancien marine d'un ton le plus calme possible. « Elle finira par lâcher prise. »_

_« Ce genre de femme ne renonce pas facilement, Jet » le contredit aussitôt le jeune homme. « Elle veut l'impossible et si elle ne peut l'obtenir, alors personne ne l'aura selon sa logique. Elle est aveuglée par la jalousie, elle finira par céder à la haine qu'elle ressent envers moi. Elle me rend responsable de son échec à te reconquérir et ce faisant, elle préfèrera que notre relation ne puisse perdurer. »_

_« Elle ne fera rien qui puisse me mettre en danger si son souhait est de renouer avec moi » dit-il._

_« C'est là où tu te trompes, Jet » contra l'italien. « Sheppard fait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui ne peuvent assumer une telle défaite et élimineront l'objet qui la leur rappelle plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu. Oh, je sais qu'elle ne s'en prendra pas à toi directement, elle utilisera ses contacts pour faire faire le sale travail sans se salir les mains. Le résultat sera le même pourtant, elle te fera payer pour ce qu'elle considère une trahison dans son esprit malade. »_

_« Tu la juges bien durement, je trouve, Tone même si je pense que tu as raison sur certains points » nota l'ancien marine. « Sheppard n'est pas avide de sang à ce point. »_

_« Tu ne connais qu'elle que ce qu'elle veut bien te montrer, Jethro » lui assura Tony avec conviction. « Crois tu qu'elle soit devenue directrice d'une agence fédérale de façon normale ? Combien d'agences gouvernementales ont été dirigé par des femmes dans notre pays ? A ma connaissance, aucune. Il est donc logique de penser qu'elle a graissé quelques pattes pour y parvenir, elle a sans doute utilisé à bon escient ses relations mais elle a aussi du avoir recours à quelques chantages pour obtenir ce poste. Jet, elle a participé à des missions sous couverture, c'était une espionne et elle a collaboré avec le Mossad. C'est dire si question duperie, elle en connait un rayon. »_

_« Mais je l'ai formé, Tony, je lui ai inculqué certaines valeurs qu'elle partageait » tenta t-il de réfuter mais le doute perçait néanmoins dans sa voix._

_« L'ambition démesurée de commander une agence fédérale aussi mineure que le NCIS l'a fait dévier de la route de la raison » affirma Tony. « De plus, elle a un motif caché pour avoir mis tout en œuvre pour parvenir à se hisser sur la chaise de directeur. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Tony ? » le questionna son ancien patron._

_« Te souviens-tu de cette mission où David et moi avons remplacé ce couple d'assassins ? » demanda l'italien._

_« Oui, je me souviens et je n'avais pas aimé la façon dont elle te reluquais » gronda Gibbs._

_« Eh bien, elle avait deux motifs de le faire ; le premier, tenter de me séduire sous prétexte de la mission et la seconde, elle m'observait et analysait mon attitude sous le stress » révéla le rancher._

_« Pour quelles raisons ? » s'étonna l'agent fédéral._

_« Peu de temps après cette enquête, la directrice m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a ordonné de faire quelques bricoles pour elle » expliqua l'italien. « Ce que j'ai découvert rapidement, c'est que non seulement ces missions étaient totalement illégales et je n'avais pas de couverture. Ensuite, David me surveillait et filmait. Oh, elle était discrète au possible mais n'a pas toujours pu le faire correctement, elle a du prendre des risques pour obtenir un bon angle de vue. C'est de cette façon que je l'ai prise en flagrant délit. Mais j'avais prévu mon assurance, j'ai enregistré nos conversations et ses ordres de mission grâce à mon téléphone. »_

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à ce sujet, Tony ? » explosa Gibbs._

_« Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de te révéler quoi que ce soit sous peine de vous faire virer » dévoila le jeune homme. « Elle m'a menacé de s'en prendre à vous tous si je disais un seul mot à ce sujet. »_

_« Et tu as préféré te laisser manipuler que de nous voir perdre notre job » confirma Gibbs. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton attitude vis-à-vis de McGee et David a été aussi froide durant quelques semaines. Tu les protégeais et ils t'en faisaient baver. Pas étonnant que tu aies fini par choisir de partir. Leur comportement était injuste par rapport à ce que tu subissais. »_

_« Et le fait que David devait savoir ce qu'il en était et alimentait la rancœur de McGee était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. Vous avez tous contribué, à divers degrés, à me faire regretter d'avoir choisi votre camp plutôt que le mien. La pression constante de ces deux conspiratrices a mis mes nerfs à trop rude épreuve et j'ai fini par me dire que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que j'ai entendu leur conversation et comprit leur manège. »_

_« Et tu as décidé de laisser tomber, de sacrifier ta carrière pour sauvegarder une équipe qui ne t'en était même pas reconnaissant » soupira Jethro. « Ton altruisme m'étonnera toujours, Tony. Tu as décidément bien plus de bonté, de tolérance que certains te prêtent. »_

_« J'ai toujours joué la carte de l'idiot parce que ça me servait mais je l'ai joué un peu trop bien et certains ont cru que je serais facilement manipulable » résuma l'italien._

_« Bien, où tout cela va-t-il nous mener ? Sheppard est toujours directrice et a la main mise sur l'utilisation des agents sous ses ordres » récapitula l'ancien marine._

_._

_Tony le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux baissés avant de relever la tête et de sourire largement._

_._

_« Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant » déclara t-il finalement. « Il est tard et tu dois avoir besoin de toute ton énergie demain pour résoudre ton enquête. »_

_« Tony ! » grogna Gibbs._

_« Oui, Jet ! » répondit innocemment Tony._

_« Qu'est ce que tu mijotes dans ta petite tête » voulut-il savoir._

_« D'abord, je n'ai pas une 'petite tête' et ensuite, je ne mijotes rien » se défendit l'italien. « Je te laisse, cette fois. Rappelle quand tu pourras. Bonne nuit, Jet » conclut-il avant de couper abruptement la conversation._

_._

_Tony s'adossa au dossier du canapé et réfléchit quelques instants. Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que l'ambition dévorante de Sheppard pour le pouvoir allait engendrer une catastrophe plus ou moins proche. Il n'avait aucune envie que Jethro soit placé au milieu d'un tir croisé. Et si son ancien patron était têtu au point de ne pas la dénoncer au SecNav, Tony lui-même allait enclencher un début de riposte._

_._

_Il se pencha vers son ordinateur et ouvrit un dossier archivé qui lui permit ensuite d'accéder à une adresse e-mail cryptée. Il envoya un message sibyllin et codé à son destinataire. Il savait qu'il faudrait sans doute un jour ou deux avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse. En attendant, il pouvait toujours faire autre chose. Il sourit d'un sourire carnassier._

_._

_Sheppard et David avaient tout intérêt à bien se tenir…_

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Finalement, l'enquête trouva une fin plus rapide que Gibbs n'avait supposé. Leur témoin s'avéra être plus utile qu'au premier abord et leur apporta un indice qui leur permit de trouver leur suspect. Un premier interrogateur suivi d'un second plus musclé et leur suspect confessa le meurtre de leur marine pour jalousie._

_._

_En entendant le motif et les raisons avancés par leur meurtrier, Gibbs repensa à sa conversation précédente avec Tony. Certains aspects de leur enquête concordaient parfaitement avec les propos échangés entre les deux hommes deux jours auparavant. Et l'ancien marine se fit la promesse d'analyser en peu mieux sa discussion avec l'italien une fois revenu à Washington._

_._

_Il remit leur prisonnier entre les mains du bureau de San Diego et demanda à être rapatrié dans la capitale par le premier avion en partance. McGee s'empressa de vérifier les horaires des vols commerciaux, Gibbs le laissa faire sachant parfaitement que leur retour se ferait par vol militaire._

_._

_Lorsque la base appela pour leur annoncer l'horaire de leur départ, McGee grimaça tandis que l'ancien marine souriait de satisfaction. Il savait que si l'informaticien arborait ce genre de transport, l'israélienne n'en était plus aussi fan qu'elle le laissait entendre. Sa vie en Amérique avait aiguisé son désir de confort et elle avait bien du mal désormais à prétendre que 'le rêve américain' n'avait pas déteint sur elle._

_._

_Le vol de retour fut agité, l'avion traversa des zones de turbulence qui rendirent malade McGee, qui envoyèrent à deux reprises David au sol, qui firent grogner Jameson mais sans plus tandis que Gibbs dormait paisiblement. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait parce qu'en réalité, il écoutait attentivement les réactions de ses subordonnés._

_._

_Entendre l'informaticien vomir le fit sourire intérieurement, McGee était parfois autant malade dans les airs que sur l'eau. Il n'était pas fait pour bosser dans la Marine s'il ne savait pas avoir le pied marin ou supporter les vols aériens militaires. Il se vantait très souvent de son parcours universitaire mais il cachait soigneusement qu'il avait le mal des transports, sa seule véritable 'faiblesse' selon lui._

_._

_Entendre l'israélienne jurer en Hébreu lorsqu'elle fut projeté une seconde fois au sol le réjouit tout autant. Son corps porterait certainement des bleus durant quelques jours et ce n'était qu'une petite punition pour son attitude arrogante envers ses partenaires. Elle devrait apprendre l'humilité si elle désirait un jour obtenir ce dont elle rêvait. Mais il était douteux qu'elle le réalise._

_._

_Entendre Jameson grogner le navra. Le 'bleu' fut immédiatement la cible des railleries de ses deux collègues qui lui reprochaient presque de n'être pas malade ou d'avoir un meilleur équilibre qu'eux. Le jeune agent tendait tant bien que mal de faire sa place au sein de l'équipe et ses deux agents lui faisaient payer le fait qu'il ne soit pas DiNozzo en le tourmentant tant et plus. Gibbs allait devoir faire cesser le bizutage rapidement._

_._

_Le retour au quartier général se passa en silence et à la vitesse éclair puisque Gibbs avait pris le volant de la voiture qui les attendait à l'aéroport. Aussitôt qu'ils mirent pied dans l'immeuble, Gibbs sentit une chape de plomb peser sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'aussitôt qu'elle aurait vent de leur arrivée, il serait sommé de se présenter dans le bureau directorial._

_._

_Il fallut, à sa grande surprise, plus d'une demi-heure pour qu'il soit prié par Cynthia de monter voir la directrice. Il prit son temps et surtout, se munit de la tasse de café qu'il venait à peine de sortir chercher. Une manière de défier son ancienne partenaire et un bouclier derrière lequel se réfugier si besoin. Il traina presque les pieds pour gravir l'escalier, s'arrêta même pour répondre à une question de l'Agent Balboa._

_._

_Pour une fois, il choisit de patienter devant le bureau de l'assistante, Cynthia, au lieu de s'engouffrer sans façon dans le bureau. La jeune femme leva les sourcils d'étonnement avant de lui adresser un sourire un peu timide et de l'enjoindre de frapper puis d'entrer. Gibbs la remercia d'un léger sourire, Cynthia avait toujours été beaucoup plus sensible au charme de Tony qu'au sien. Elle avait très mal vécu le départ de l'italien tout comme une bonne partie du personnel de l'agence._

_._

_Il toqua à la porte et attendit juste quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sheppard était derrière son bureau, faisant semblant d'être occupée. Il se posta juste devant elle mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'asseoir. Il se planta là et attendit qu'elle veuille bien lui accorder son attention._

_._

_Ce n'était certes pas dans ses habitudes mais il avait décidé que la contrarier en modifiant son comportement habituel la déstabiliserait car elle ne saurait jamais à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Il avait appris ce petit tour de son bras droit qui l'utilisait souvent pour dérouter ses interlocuteurs et obtenir l'effet qu'il désirait de leur part._

_._

_Elle déposa finalement son stylo lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne poserait aucune question et attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ses motivations, entrer après avoir frappé, attendre presque au garde à vous devant son bureau, rester silencieux… tout ça n'était pas le Gibbs qu'elle connaissait qui fonçait toujours et qui questionnait ensuite le premier._

_._

_« Il semblerait que vous ayez acquis quelques manières durant vos dernières vacances » tenta t-elle pour l'émoustiller._

_._

_Tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un sourire ironique et toujours le silence. Elle changea de tactique et posa donc ses questions._

_._

_« Bien, comme vous voudrez, Agent Gibbs » capitula t-elle. « Comment s'est passée cette affaire ? Est-elle résolue ? »_

_« Je pense que notre présence ici répond à ces questions, Madame » rétorqua t-il. « Si vous nous aviez laissé le temps de rédiger notre rapport, vous auriez toutes les réponses. »_

_« Et si je désire un rapport verbal préliminaire, je pense également que c'est mon droit » déclara t-elle fermement._

_« Nous avons trouvé notre suspect grâce au témoignage de notre témoin, nous l'avons appréhendé, interrogé et il a confessé. Nous l'avons remis entre les mains de notre bureau de San Diego pour qu'il soit jugé sur place… Madame » résuma t-il._

_._

_Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de soupirer._

_._

_« Est-ce que c'est une obligation d'avoir un rapport de force chaque fois que nous discutons, Jethro » demanda t-elle presque plaintivement, ce dont elle se morigéna._

_« Vous avez institué ces rapports entre nous, Madame, il est donc inutile de vous en plaindre maintenant » fit-il remarquer. « Puis-je disposer maintenant, Madame, j'ai un rapport à rédiger sur notre dernière enquête » termina t-il._

_._

_Elle le scruta un instant et comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'autre de lui, lorsque Gibbs avait décidé d'être têtu et borné, il n'y avait rien à espérer pour le faire changer d'avis. Elle lui fit un geste de la main lui signifiant qu'il pouvait sortir._

_._

_Une heure plus tard, elle passa par le bullpen pour quitter le bâtiment et constata que l'équipe de Gibbs était absente. Elle marmonna quelques mots indistincts avant de prendre l'ascenseur._

_._

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Est-il temps de donner un avant goût de défaite à la directrice ? Ou de remettre à sa place Miss Mossad ?

.

La suite au prochain chapitre

.

A bientôt


	35. Chapitre 34 - Dégradation

.

.

.

Long délai, je sais mais le principal est que je ne laisse pas tomber. Je continue de grappiller quelques instants de ci de là pour terminer cette histoire.

.

Bonne lecture et vos commentaires m'encouragent à persévérer. Donc, ne soyez pas radin(e). Quelques mots seraient les bienvenus.

.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

_**Chapitre 34 : Dégradation**_

_._

_Le lendemain matin, Shepard arriva de bonne heure et salua aimablement son assistante avant de gagner son bureau. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par une grande enveloppe brune posée bien en évidence dessus. Son nom et l'adresse de l'agence étaient inscrits dessus à la machine à écrire mais aucun logo ne mentionnait l'expéditeur. La mention « personnelle et confidentielle » était bien visible. Le tampon du service courrier attestait que le courrier avait subi les dépistages nécessaires avant de lui être remis._

_._

_Elle contourna le meuble, recula son siège et se saisit de l'enveloppe qu'elle tourna entre ses mains. Le poids était moyen et ne permettait pas de définir le contenu du pli. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un élégant coupe-papier pour ouvrir l'enveloppe mais stoppa soudain son geste. Elle décrocha son téléphone et appela son assistante._

_._

_« Cynthia, j'ai un enveloppe brune sur mon bureau » commença t-elle. « Avez-vous une idée de son expéditeur ou la manière dont elle est parvenue jusqu'à moi ? »_

_« Désolée, Madame mais le courrier était déjà posé sur mon bureau lorsque je suis arrivée, je n'ai pas vu l'employé le déposer » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton d'excuse._

_« Ca ne fait rien, Cynthia » conclut Shepard avant de raccrocher._

_._

_Elle se décida ensuite à couper le bord du pli et à jeter un œil à son contenu. Elle vit une feuille blanche et une enveloppe plus petite. Elle sortit les deux et concentra son attention sur le feuillet. Il était tapé à la machine à écrire et non à l'ordinateur, ce qui était curieux. Le texte était court et au premier abord, sibyllin._

_._

Madame,

.

Certaines actions honteuses ne méritent pas de voir le jour tant elles seraient embarrassantes. Pourtant, il serait parfois nécessaire d'exposer les faits à qui de droit.

.

Les documents joints à ce courrier vous remettront en mémoire les évènements en question qui seront communiqués à qui sera intéressé si votre attitude envers une certaine équipe ne change pas dans les jours qui viennent. Nous serons informés immédiatement si les changements en question ne s'effectuaient pas et les clichés joints à la présente expédiés aux destinataires concernés.

.

Inutile de faire analyser le papier, l'enveloppe ou la lettre ; aucune empreinte ne sera relevée. De même, ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie que de tenter de connaitre l'origine du dépôt et le biais par lequel ce pli a transité.

.

Sincèrement votre.

_._

_._

_Aucune signature qui lui permette de connaitre l'expéditeur. Shepard relut la missive une seconde fois pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris. Elle se décida ensuite à ouvrir la seconde enveloppe et une série de photos en noir et blanc s'en échappa. Elle sursauta en voyant la première et dut s'asseoir précipitamment tant ses jambes flageolaient. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette foutue mission aurait donné lieu à ce fiasco et que des années plus tard, elle viendra menacer tout ce qu'elle avait bâti._

_._

_Elle étala les clichés sur la table et les regarda se demandant qui les avait pris et qui les lui avait envoyés. Visiblement, sa mission avait été surveillée mais par qui ? Mystère. Le Mossad avait parfois l'habitude de mettre deux équipes sur une mission mais celle-là ne nécessitait pas un tel effort. Certes, elle avait compromis la mission en s'éprenant de sa cible mais ce n'était pas la première fois._

_._

_Le seul point noir avait été d'apprendre la mort d'un agent d'Interpol qui travaillait sous couverture également._

_._

_Soudain, elle hoqueta. Se pouvait-il que cette mort soit en relation directe avec l'échec de sa mission ? Avait-elle par inadvertance divulgué un indice qui avait conduit au meurtre de l'agent ? Parce que c'était bel et bien ça qui était arrivé… Le corps avait été retrouvé dans un état qui attestait des tortures qu'il avait subi avant son décès._

_._

_Elle tenta de se souvenir des circonstances exactes de cette mission mais tant de temps s'était écoulé. Et même si cette mission avait été un échec et qu'en général, on se souvenait de ses erreurs, celle-ci avait été une dont elle avait accueilli l'oubli avec bonheur. Des images floues de sa dernière nuit avec sa cible étaient ancrées dans sa mémoire, fragmentées et indescriptibles. Avait-elle été droguée cette nuit là ? Etait ce la raison de sa perte de mémoire ?_

_._

_Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passée après son départ de la maison. Elle avait pris un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel et son agent de liaison avait organisé son rapatriement d'abord en France puis aux Etats-Unis. Deux jours après sa mission, elle avait repris sa vie normale sans plus se préoccuper de l'affaire dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles après son débriefing._

_._

_Elle replaça les photos dans l'enveloppe qu'elle plia et les rangea dans son sac à main. Elle relut la lettre avant de la placer finalement avec le reste de l'envoi. Elle brulerait tout ça ce soir chez elle. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'un individu ruine tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé si durement, elle avait besoin des ressources du NCIS pour son projet et maintenant qu'elle avait perdu le seul agent qui aurait accompli cette mission sans difficulté, elle allait devoir revoir ses plans._

_._

_Elle soupira et se leva pour se verser un verre de whisky, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et devait se calmer avant de pouvoir commencer à travailler. Au grand jamais, elle n'aurait songé que les années passées à accomplir des missions pour les opérations spéciales ressurgiraient après tout ce temps pour menacer non seulement sa position mais aussi la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur : rétablir la vérité et prouver que son père était intègre et que la mort de son père était un meurtre et non un suicide consécutif à la honte d'avoir trahi son pays._

_._

_Elle avait œuvré durant plusieurs années, s'était construit un solide réseau de connaissances qui occupaient désormais des postes importants au sein du gouvernement ou de grandes entreprises. Elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection en leurrant Gibbs sur la raison de leur séparation, il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle l'avait utilisé pour accéder au service des Opérations Spéciales afin de disposer de certaines informations confidentielles._

_._

_Il était évident cependant qu'elle avait négligé certains aspects de ses recherches si les photos dont elle venait d'être destinataire en étaient un indice. Quelqu'un avait soupçonné le but réel de ses choix de missions. Travailler uniquement en Europe de l'Est durant plusieurs années avait été facile puisqu'elle était célibataire, sans attaches familiales et donc apte à voyager rapidement sur demande. Mais en réalité, elle traquait discrètement un individu qui connaissait la vérité sur son père._

_._

_Savoir que durant tout ce temps, elle avait été épiée, surveillée et donc cataloguée, que des dossiers avaient été constitués avec preuves à l'appui la fit frémir. Qu'attendait-on d'elle maintenant ? Qu'elle laisse tranquille l'équipe de Gibbs ? Qui donc avait un intérêt à ce qu'elle agisse ainsi ? McGee n'avait certainement rien à voir avec tout ceci, Ziva était une possibilité à considérer, Gibbs pouvait en être l'auteur dû à leur passé commun sur certaines missions._

_._

_Que tout ceci était donc compliqué et irritant à souhait ! Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour savoir qui était à l'origine de ce rappel ou plutôt cette mise en garde ! Elle allait définitivement être sur ses gardes désormais et se tenir prête à toute éventualité._

_._

_Devait-elle considérer l'avertissement comme une requête ou un ordre ? Jusqu'à plus ample informée, elle allait laisser les choses en l'état et voir ce qui adviendrait de la menace voilée qu'elle avait reçue. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'était rien que du bluff, une façon de lui faire savoir que quelqu'un pouvait la manipuler mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire._

_._

_Elle posa le verre vide et retourna à son bureau, elle avait des tonnes de dossiers à compulser et compléter et une réunion à préparer. Elle n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à cette farce ridicule._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Gibbs pénétra dans le bâtiment d'un pas ferme et le visage impénétrable. Il allait avoir une autre confrontation avec la Directrice, il en était sûr mais il resterait camper sur ses positions. Il avait besoin d'un break, son équipe également et s'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour McGee et David, son bleu n'avait pas l'endurance nécessaire pour affronter une autre semaine de travail sans repos adéquat._

_._

_Il prit l'ascenseur, heureusement vide et laissa la cabine le mener à l'étage du bullpen. Il prit l'escalier deux marches à la fois et passa sans s'arrêter devant le bureau de la secrétaire qui tenta vainement de le stopper. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et sans même prendre la peine de la refermer, s'avança jusqu'au bureau. Il ne prit aucun gant pour délivrer sa requête, il la lança sans attendre qu'elle lui permette de parler._

_._

_« A compter d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à lundi, mon équipe est de repos » annonça t-il tout de go. « Je ne suggère pas, je mets mon équipe en disponibilité pour cette fin de semaine. »_

_« Depuis quand prenez-vous ce genre de décision sans mon aval, Agent Gibbs ? » demanda t-elle visiblement furieuse._

_._

_Après la surprise du matin, elle n'était pas prête pour en subir une autre. Et il était de son ressort d'accorder ce genre de congés à son équipe première. Comment Gibbs pouvait-il avoir le toupet de faire irruption dans son bureau et lui imposer une telle décision unilatérale ?_

_._

_« Directrice, vous avez choisi de nous envoyer aux quatre du pays durant ces derniers six semaines sans nous laisser un seul jour pour récupérer. Si vous persistez à vouloir contrôler cette équipe de la manière dont vous le faites, je vous prédis que d'ici peu, des erreurs seront commises qui coûteront cher à mes agents. Ceci est inacceptable. Donc, je confirme que mon équipe est de repos à compter de ce jour. Je réviserai cette décision lundi si mes agents doivent reprendre ou non leur service. »_

_« Vous êtes bien présomptueux, Agent Gibbs » la contra t-il. « Vous êtes sous mes ordres et non l'inverse, vous faites comme je vous dis. »_

_« C'est ainsi que vous entendez gérer au mieux les ressources de l'agence, Madame ? » s'enquit-il ironiquement. « Bien, dans ces conditions, vous ne me laissez aucun choix. »_

_._

_Il sortit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche rapide que Tony avait programmé bien des années auparavant. Il attendit que son correspondant décroche et demanda à parler au 'patron'._

_._

_« M. le Secrétaire » dit-il lorsqu'il fut mit en communication. « Agent Gibbs à l'appareil. J'ai un problème de gestion de mon équipe qui risque d'engendrer de sérieux problèmes. »_

_« Expliquez-vous, Agent Gibbs » demanda son correspondant._

_« La directrice Shepard a décidé, voici deux mois, de gérer directement les enquêtes confiées à mon équipe sans m'en référer auparavant. Depuis cette date, elle nous a envoyés aux quatre coins du pays sans discontinuer et sans nous laisser récupérer entre deux enquêtes. Elle persiste dans cette intention sans vouloir prendre en compte les risques encourus par mon personnel en cas de fatigue avérée. »_

_« Vous a-t-elle donné une quelconque explication à cette mesure extraordinaire ? »_

_« Aucune, M. le Secrétaire. Cette mesure a été prise de suite après notre retour de Dallas, suite à l'enquête au cours de laquelle nous avons rencontré mon ancien second, DiNozzo. Cette rencontre a semble t-il déclenché une réaction négative à la fois pour l'Officier David et pour la Directrice. Je pense que les circonstances qui ont présidé à sa démission découlent directement de leurs attitudes envers lui. »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous exactement, Agent Gibbs ? Voulez-vous insinuer qu'elles ont poussé l'Agent DiNozzo à quitter ses fonctions ? Nous ont-elle coûté un de nos meilleurs agents pour des motifs personnels ? Est-ce ce que vous tentez de me faire comprendre ? »_

_« Tout à fait, Monsieur, c'est exactement ça et DiNozzo l'a confirmé. Si vous désirez un compte rendu détaillé, je peux lui demander de se mettre en contact avec vous » proposa Gibbs._

_« Faites-moi un rapport préliminaire et au besoin, je reviendrais vers vous. Mettez-moi sur haut parleur, s'il vous plait. »_

_._

_Gibbs appuya sur la touche adéquate avant de reprendre la parole._

_._

_« C'est fait, Monsieur. »_

_« Directrice Shepard, je mets l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs en congés pour cette fin de semaine et la suivante. Je ne veux aucune discussion à ce sujet au vu des faits qui viennent de m'être communiqués. Je vous attends dans mon bureau lundi sans faute à 09.00. Gibbs, coupez le haut parleur. »_

_._

_Le Secrétaire attendit que Gibbs lui confirme la manœuvre avant de continuer._

_._

_« J'attends votre rapport le plus rapidement possible et le plus détaillé que vous pouvez. Et si vous avez des preuves, merci de me les communiquer avant mon rendez-vous. J'espère que ces quelques jours vous laisseront le temps de le rédiger. »_

_« Sans problème, Monsieur et je vous joindrais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour vous faire votre opinion. Merci de m'avoir écouté. »_

_« Je ne peux laisser une équipe sur le terrain sans le repos approprié, c'est aller au devant de catastrophes qui pourraient être évitées. Je compte sur vous. A bientôt, Agent Gibbs. »_

_« Au revoir, Monsieur. »_

_._

_Et sur ce, Gibbs coupa la communication. Il planta son regard de défi sur le visage de son ex partenaire et observa la rage qu'elle ressentait._

_._

_« Comment avez-vous osé ? » fulmina t-elle enfin. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour avoir l'outrecuidance de rapporter mes décisions au Secrétaire de la Marine ? »_

_« Dans la mesure où vous mettez la vie de mes agents et la mienne en danger, je me dois de prévenir qui de droit et qui mieux que le Secrétaire, votre patron, peut vous donner un ordre ? » nota t-il. « Je vous ai présenté les faits et vous avez décidé de réfuter l'évidence. Il est de mon devoir de préserver mes agents et vous me déniez ce droit en nous forçant à travailler sans discontinuer. Je gère mon équipe et à compter de ce jour, je serais celui qui choisira les enquêtes que nous traiterons. Et si vous tentez de me ravir cette prérogative, j'en réfèrerais à nouveau à votre patron. Ceci est une promesse et non une menace, Madame » conclut-il. « Je compte sur vous pour informer mes agents de leur mise en disponibilité. »_

_._

_Elle le regarda et tenta de percer ses véritables motifs mais ne parvint pas à lire en lui. Elle se tourna pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs mais la perspective de tout perdre et surtout, de ne pouvoir disposer des ressources de l'agence pour son projet la faisait fulminer. Il fallait qu'elle empêche comme elle pouvait que Gibbs et DiNozzo ne communiquent à nouveau. Et quelle meilleure manière de le faire que de contrôler son emploi du temps._

_._

_« Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que les relations que j'entretiens en dehors du travail ne vous concernent pas » clarifia t-il en toute connaissance de cause. « Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de me mettre sur écoute ou de me faire surveiller sans une bonne raison qui serait liée à une menace pour la Sécurité Nationale. Tel n'étant pas le cas, je vous avertis que si je m'aperçois que vous me faites suivre par David ou avez recours à un détective privé, je n'hésiterais pas à porter plainte. »_

_._

_Elle pivota pour lui faire face et un coup d'œil à son agent lui fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait anticipé ce qu'elle pourrait faire et ca l'énervait au possible. Elle serra les poings et redressa la tête dans l'évidente intention de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne capitulerait pas sans combattre._

_._

_« A bon entendeur… » dit Gibbs avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il franchit sans se retourner._

_._

_Shepard se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, totalement vidée de ses forces. Trop, c'était trop d'un seul coup. Allait-elle perdre tout ce pour qu'elle s'était battue ? Etre la première femme directrice d'une agence fédérale aussi petite soit-elle était une grande victoire en soi. Conserver son poste le plus longtemps possible pour mener à terme son projet était son vœu le plus cher, elle avait tant de pistes à explorer, tant de contacts à joindre._

_._

_Elle avait jusqu'à lundi pour élaborer une histoire qui justifie ses actions aux yeux du Secrétaire._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Ziva David termina son jogging matinal d'un pas plus mesuré qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle avait tenté de réfléchir posément et calmement à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. En fait, depuis la fameuse rencontre avec son ex-partenaire, tout allait de travers, selon elle. C'était comme si cette réunion avait enclenché des évènements qui n'avaient qu'un but : lui rendre la vie plus difficile._

_._

_Tout d'abord, Jenny avait décidé de jouer les arbitres et de sélectionner leurs enquêtes elle-même dans le but évident de contrôler leurs déplacements, dans l'espoir de diminuer les chances de Gibbs de vagabonder entre la capitale et le Texas trop souvent. Sans doute compte t-elle le voir cesser toute relation avec DiNozzo mais Ziva ne se faisait aucune illusion._

_._

_Désormais, Gibbs et DiNozzo seraient à nouveau des amis proches encore plus unis que par le passé en raison des intrigues nouées par Jenny et elle et que l'ex flic avait du relater à son ancien patron. Ziva devait reconnaitre que leurs plans auraient parfaitement pu voir le jour si celui qu'elle considérait comme un imbécile n'avait pas oublié de rester un idiot. Il avait simplement flairé quelque chose et avait creusé jusqu'à trouver, comme un chien qui renifle un os._

_._

_Comment un clown, un farceur, un fainéant comme DiNozzo avait pu faire échouer un plan minutieusement préparé par deux femmes intelligentes ? L'israélienne ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre mais surtout à accepter le fait qu'elles se soient fait épingler par leur future victime. Elle avait pourtant un dossier psychologique qui affirmait qu'il était le maillon faible de l'équipe de Gibbs du fait de son manque d'éducation._

_._

_Elle soupira puis termina les quelques mètres qui l'amenèrent à la porte de son immeuble d'un pas plus pressé. Elle avait envie d'une bonne douche, d'un petit déjeuner avant de se préparer pour le travail. Elle passa devant la boite aux lettres et prit son courrier. Elle fronça les sourcils en trouvant une enveloppe brune à son nom sans mention de l'expéditeur et sans tampon d'expédition._

_._

_Elle trouva bizarre ces deux détails et attendit d'être dans son appartement avant de procéder à son ouverture prudemment. L'enveloppe était épaisse et plus lourde qu'un simple courrier. Elle fit glisser le contenu sur la table de la cuisine et se mordit la lèvre à la vue de ce qui s'étalait sur le plan de travail. Des photos en noir et blanc mais claires avec des personnages parfaitement identifiables si nécessaires. Et dieu, qu'elle reconnaissait ces visages !_

_._

_Qui lui adressait ces clichés ? Dans quel but ? Voulait-on la faire chanter ? Devait-elle en parler à Jenny ou faire l'ignorante ? Attendre de voir si d'autres photos lui seraient envoyées ?_

_._

_Elle se décida à déplier la missive qui les accompagnait pour satisfaire sa curiosité bien légitime après tout. La lettre était courte et tapée à la machine à écrire et non à l'ordinateur. Un détail qui risquait de compliquer les recherches si nécessaires._

_._

Madame,

.

Certaines actions honteuses ne méritent pas de voir le jour tant elles seraient embarrassantes. Pourtant, il serait parfois nécessaire d'exposer les faits à qui de droit.

.

Les documents joints à ce courrier vous remettront en mémoire les évènements en question qui seront communiqués à qui sera intéressé si vous persistez à vouloir vous associer à des actions répréhensibles et à une quête de vengeance inappropriée. Nous serons informés immédiatement si les changements en question ne s'effectuaient pas et les clichés joints à la présente expédiés aux destinataires concernés.

.

Inutile de faire analyser le papier, l'enveloppe ou la lettre ; aucune empreinte ne sera relevée. De même, ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie que de tenter de connaitre l'origine du dépôt et le biais par lequel ce pli a transité.

.

Sincèrement votre.

_._

_._

_Ziva remit le tout dans l'enveloppe et s'assit sur une chaise tant ses jambes tremblaient. Elle ignorait qui pouvait bien avoir intérêt à exhumer ainsi une vieille mission qui datait de plusieurs années même si elle avait engendré une fin désastreuse pour un agent sous couverture. Jenny avait commis une monumentale erreur et un homme avait payé de sa vie ce moment d'égarement d'une femme amoureuse._

_._

_Pour sa part, Ziva n'avait pas assumé son rôle de surveillance correctement et avait donc laissé Jenny sans partenaire durant plusieurs jours. Le souci était que non seulement un agent d'Interpol avait perdu la vie après avoir été torturé mais un agent du Mossad avait subi le même sort. Et pas n'importe quel agent mais un protégé d'Eli David, un jeune officier qui comptait pour lui comme un fils, sans doute même plus que sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair._

_._

_Elle se souvenait de la douleur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son père lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle en sa présence. Il n'avait pas élucidé les circonstances de sa capture parce que Ziva, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait menti à son père avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable. Elle ignorait encore à ce jour s'il avait cru ses propos ou non mais durant les quelques mois qui avaient suivi cette mission, elle avait été envoyé à l'étranger le plus souvent possible._

_._

_Elle soupira et frissonna également. Ces clichés réveillaient des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré voir enfouis à tout jamais. Si ces derniers faisaient leur apparition dans les mains de son père, elle ne serait sans doute pas aussi en sécurité qu'elle le pensait. Son poste au NCIS n'était qu'un poste de complaisance créé par Jenny pour elle afin de lui permettre de s'installer aux USA. Si par malchance, un évènement désastreux venait à voir le jour, son retour au pays ne serait pas une option mais une injonction de la part de son père._

_._

_Sa mission au sein de l'agence gouvernementale n'était pas terminée, ni même commencée à vrai dire, car elle avait perdu de vue la raison de sa venue sur le sol américain. Ici, elle avait pris goût à la liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais connu en Israël, une liberté qu'elle chérissait et voulait conserver coûte que coûte. Elle ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour protéger ce qu'elle avait acquis ici en quelques mois et préserver le style de vie qu'elle avait appris à aimer._

_._

_Quitte à prendre des mesures drastiques si nécessaires, elle se le promettait !_

_._

_._

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de la capitale, un e-mail venait de trouver son destinataire. Il indiquait que les deux colis spéciaux venaient d'être adressés à leurs destinataires et que la surveillance continuait…

.

.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Alors voilà un petit mystère. Qui a envoyé les enveloppes ? Y en aura-t-il d'autres ? Quel est le but de ces envois ?

.

A vos claviers et faites vos suggestions.

.

A+


	36. Chapitre 35 - Déception

Désolée de n'avoir pas fait de mise à jour depuis un bon moment mais une hospitalisation et une opération d'urgence ainsi qu'une longue convalescence en sont les principales raisons.

.

Ensuite, deux ordinateurs ont rendu l'âme à quelques jours d'intervalle, leur durée de vie venant à expiration sans doute ! Remplacer le matériel à trainer un peu en longueur. Le principal est que je n'abandonne pas la mise à jour.

.

.

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_**Chapitre 35 : Déception**_

_._

_Gibbs était assis sur un tréteau, verre de bourbon en main. Depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, il était plongé dans des pensées peu réjouissantes. Il était fatigué, si fatigué que même réfléchir était… fatiguant. Les incessants déplacements que Shepard imposait à son équipe et ses constantes tentatives de rapprochement entre eux lui portaient désormais sur les nerfs._

_._

_Lui qui était revenu de sa retraite, lui qui adorait se plonger dans son travail aspirait désormais à autre chose de plus serein. Et pourtant, leur dernière enquête l'avait secoué plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. La brutalité de la mort du jeune marine l'avait horrifié et amené à reconsidérer certains espoirs qu'il avait déjà eus bien du mal à concrétiser._

_._

_Désormais, ses certitudes étaient chamboulées et son avenir plus que jamais incertain. Il devait réévaluer certaines priorités et certains choix parce qu'en définitive, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé ou pire parce qu'il aurait pris la mauvaise décision. Il pouvait tout arrêter et prier pour que jamais rien de ce genre n'advienne._

_._

_Il s'empara de son téléphone et hésita durant un bon moment à passer le coup de fil qui allait changer le cours des choses de façon douloureuse. Il n'avait cependant pas la possibilité de continuer sans risquer de voir un jour se reproduire l'horreur dont il avait été témoin. Et sa principale motivation était d'épargner une vie._

_._

_Il pressa la touche qui allait changer son destin de manière drastique. Il ne fallait plus reculer et faire souffrir pour préserver était une option bien plus acceptable que devoir faire face à une alternative plus cruelle. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit que son correspondant décroche. Il profita des quelques secondes pour peaufiner ses arguments et gagner la bataille qui allait s'engager entre eux._

_._

_« Allo » fit soudain la voix qu'il espérait entendre._

_« C'est moi, Tone » dit-il d'une voix éteinte._

_._

_A l'autre bout du fil, Tony fronça aussitôt les sourcils, quelque chose était définitivement bizarre. Jethro semblait fatigué d'après le ton de sa voix et il redoutait quelque chose, son instinct lui soufflait que cet appel n'était pas anodin._

_._

_« Hé, comment va ? Tu sembles fatigué, Jet » commenta l'italien._

« Oui, je le suis » confirma l'ancien marine sans détour. « Je viens de m'accrocher avec la directrice et j'ai dû faire intervenir le SecNav pour qu'elle accepte enfin de nous octroyer quelques jours de repos. »

« Wouah, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas dû être heureuse de te voir la remettre à sa place, ni que tu rapportes ses actions à son patron. J'aurai voulu être une petite souris et assister à cet entretien » déclara l'ancien détective.

« J'ai mentionné au SecNav qu'elle était responsable de ta démission, il a demandé si tu pouvais lui faire un topo sur les circonstances exactes et les raisons qui ont motivé ta décision. Si tu pouvais lui rédiger un rapport avant lundi matin, il a rendez-vous avec Shepard pour examiner son cas. »

« Ok, je vais mettre à jour le dossier que j'avais compilé et le lui adressé sans délai » affirma Tony. « Jet, je sens qu'il y a autre chose qui te perturbe. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, s'il te plait ou tu vas m'obliger à monter te voir » menaça t-il gentiment.

« Toujours aussi perspicace, DiNozzo » remarqua Gibbs.

.

La simple mention de son nom de famille hérissa Tony, il comprit que quelque chose allait se produire et que les prochaines paroles prononcées par son ancien patron ne seraient pas agréables.

.

« Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que nous faisons une grave erreur » commença t-il un peu hésitant. « Notre relation ne peut continuer, l'éloignement est déjà un inconvénient majeur. Faire des allers retours chaque fois que nos agendas le permettront n'est pas la solution idéale pour préserver une relation harmonieuse. J'ai envie de stabilité et je sais qu'aucun de nous n'est prêt à renoncer à ce qu'il a en ce moment pour satisfaire l'autre. Je ne désire pas cesser mon activité d'agent avant un bon moment et je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de revenir à DC. »

.

Il stoppa pour reprendre sa respiration et attendit une réaction de la part de Tony avant de s'étonner de n'avoir pas encore été interrompu.

.

« Tu es toujours là, Tony ? » demanda t-il inquiet malgré tout.

« Je suis là et j'ai entendu mais je me demande si j'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit » marmonna l'italien. « J'essaie de comprendre ce qui a motivé une telle décision de ta part, tu a été celui qui a initié notre relation et maintenant, tu veux tout arrêter. Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ? Je t'ai déçu, c'est ça ? »

« Non, mon dieu, non, Tony » le coupa t-il rapidement. « Tu n'as rien fait qui soit à l'origine de ma décision. Je t'en prie, crois-moi, je suis le seul qui doute et trois mariages soldés par des divorces me portent à croire que je ne suis pas du genre à faire un bon compagnon. »

« Il me semble que tu aurais pu songer sérieusement à la question avant de m'embarquer dans une relation que tu savais vouée à l'échec avant même de commencer » indiqua Tony d'une voix froide. « Et je sais qu'il serait vain de vouloir te faire changer d'avis et même si je suis persuadé que tu fais une erreur, je ne chercherais même pas à te dissuader de revoir la question. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais il vaut mieux que je te le dise maintenant que de prolonger notre relation et que la séparation soit encore plus douloureuse » s'excusa Gibbs d'une voix rapide et mesurée. « Nous pourrions rester amis et nous voir de temps en temps avec Ducky et Abby ? »

.

Sa dernière tirade sonnait plus comme une question et Tony l'entendit ainsi.

.

« Non, Gibbs, je préfère que tu gardes tes distances, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais dans le cas contraire » décréta Tony. « Tu viens de faire s'écrouler une seconde fois tous mes espoirs et il serait difficile pour moi d'être en ta présence et de devoir me comporter en étranger. Je pense donc qu'il vaut mieux que nous coupions les ponts définitivement, ce n'est pas la première fois mais cette fois, c'est la dernière. Il est inutile désormais de chercher à me contacter, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Et pendant que tu y es, avertis Abby et Ducky qu'ils seront toujours les bienvenus chez moi à la condition qu'ils ne mentionnent jamais ton nom. »

« S'il te plait, Tony… » tenta de plaider Gibbs.

« Va au diable, Gibbs » hurla enfin Tony, laissant exploser sa peine. « Tu y seras sans doute mieux et en bonne compagnie. »

.

Et sur ce, il raccrocha avant de laisser les larmes couler librement. Gibbs, ce bâtard… ce fumier… ce salaud… Tony ne trouvait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire l'homme et son attitude. Il avait fait miroiter un avenir heureux pour eux et maintenant, il envoyait tout au diable pour une raison qu'il ne voulait même pas énoncer.

.

Tony faillit envoyer valser le téléphone contre le mur mais se retint au dernier moment. Il en avait besoin mais dès le lendemain, il ferait changer son numéro. Un mail à Abby et Ducky pour leur faire part du changement en leur recommandant de ne pas le communiquer à Gibbs serait nécessaire. Et par la même occasion, se créer un nouveau compte et une nouvelle adresse e-mail lui permettraient d'éviter d'être contacté par son ancien patron.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs ne fut pas autrement surpris lorsque Tony lui raccrocha brutalement au nez, il fallait bien qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui renvoie la pareille. Il soupira et ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, il savait que laisser Tony partir allait certainement lui briser le cœur mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Il ne voulait pas voir se reproduire ce qu'il avait vu au dépend de l'italien.

.

Il avala le verre de bourbon qu'il avait posé intact sur l'établi et s'en versa un second, puis un troisième. Finalement, il décréta que boire directement à la bouteille serait plus facile et plus rapide. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala une bonne rasade avant de reposer la bouteille. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui se termina en sanglot. Puis, brusquement, les larmes s'échappèrent et il sanglota comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis presque deux décennies.

.

Il versa avec elles toute la douleur qu'il ressentait d'avoir perdu son amour, un amour qu'il ne méritait pas mais qu'il avait voulu de toutes ses forces. Et maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais contempler celui qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie après son accident. Il ne pourrait plus plonger dans ses magnifiques prunelles vertes et voir l'amour s'y refléter, un amour dirigé vers lui.

.

Il venait de perdre la chance d'un avenir radieux pour quelques bâtards aux préjugés rétrogrades qui n'hésitaient pas à faire payer des innocents parce que leur conception de la vie n'était pas la même et ne correspondait pas à celles de leurs esprits étriqués. Voir le résultat de leur étroitesse d'esprit lui avait soulevé le cœur et donné des envies de meurtre.

.

Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité faire justice lui-même que ce jour-là en découvrant le corps de leurs victimes, l'abominable carnage était un message clair et net à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ne respectaient pas les normes établies par les gens bien pensants. Il avait été si choqué du traitement subi par les victimes qu'il avait bien failli en vomir et pourtant, il en avait vu des horreurs depuis le début de sa carrière au NCIS et même durant son passage chez les Marines.

.

Cependant, là, c'était un lien direct avec sa vie personnelle et il ne voulait pas voir le résultat de la haine de certains l'envahir. Il voulait vivre une relation harmonieuse avec la personne de son choix sans que son compagnon ou sa compagne ne subisse un ostracisme aussi violent.

.

Il savait également qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait expliquer à Tony la raison de leur rupture, si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme telle étant donné que leur relation n'en était qu'à son balbutiement. Il comprenait que l'italien ne veuille pas le revoir pour l'instant mais il n'avait jamais tenu rigueur bien longtemps à ses collègues de leurs attitudes à son égard.

.

Tony avait toujours pardonné les offenses trop facilement et trop rapidement, se blâmant lui-même pour des fautes commises par d'autres mais parfois, oui, parfois, il ne pouvait le faire. Gibbs espérait que cette fois ne serait pas l'une des rares à laquelle il ne lui serait pas possible d'obtenir sa clémence. Si un jour, il pouvait revenir sur sa décision et finalement franchir le pas décisif, il souhaitait que Tony soit en mesure de lui accorder son pardon.

.

Entendre la douleur percée dans la voix de l'italien avait failli le faire changer d'avis mais la vision des corps mutilés l'avait ramenée à la raison. Jamais il ne désirait revoir un tel spectacle et pourtant, il savait que dans sa profession, il serait exposé à d'autres actes identiques juste parce que certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir menacer dans leurs convictions s'ils laissaient un petit nombre d'individus vivre la vie qu'ils avaient choisie.

.

Mais comment expliquer sa décision à Tony ? L'italien était doté d'un esprit ouvert malgré une enfance malheureuse et particulièrement solitaire. La négligence commise par son père aussitôt après le décès de sa mère aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences mais l'apparition de ses grands-parents dans la vie de Tony lui avait permis de grandir normalement et d'apprendre la tolérance. Senior n'aurait jamais pu lui inculquer ce concept qu'il ignorait délibérément.

.

Il allait lui falloir annoncer à Ducky et Abby qu'il ne serait plus le bienvenu au ranch sans pour autant leur en dévoiler la raison. Et la curiosité légendaire d'Abby et celle concernée de Ducky seraient sans doute trop fortes et ils demanderaient des explications qu'il ne souhaitait pas donner. Esquiver lui serait possible un temps mais à la longue, il risquait de céder sous la pression et de débiter tout le fatras d'inepties qu'il pourrait trouver pour se justifier.

.

Il allait devoir donner le change au travail pour ne pas alerter la directrice ou l'officier du Mossad. Il savait que toutes les deux seraient trop heureuses de savoir qu'il ne serait de nouveau plus en contact avec Tony, Jenny redoublerait ses efforts et accentuerait ses avances dans l'espoir de le faire craquer et Ziva… Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Sans doute risquerait-elle de se venger de celui qui avait ruiné le brillant avenir dont elle avait rêvé !

.

Et il était quasiment certain qu'elle tenterait quelque chose par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses si nombreux contacts. Il allait devoir prévenir Tony… ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre parce que l'italien lui raccrocherait au nez sitôt qu'il entendrait sa voix, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. Et choisir si possible une personne proche afin que la surveillance soit effective et efficace. Mais il connaissait si peu le personnel du ranch que le choix était restreint.

.

Il avait quelques jours pour y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision définitive et de mettre en place un plan quelconque. Savoir qu'il pourra, par ce biais, préserver la sécurité de son homme serait un baume au cœur. Ne pas pouvoir assurer ses arrières lui-même était déjà suffisamment pénible, il se devait de lui procurer un soutien actif. Et si pour se faire, il devait engager un garde du corps, il n'hésiterait pas.

.

Il soupira lourdement, s'essuya les joues où les dernières larmes coulaient doucement, se passa des mains tremblantes dans sa courte chevelure avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas le cœur, ni même le courage de travailler sur le nouveau projet qu'il avait eu en tête et qui était destiné à Tony. Il n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de le mettre en œuvre puisque sa présence n'était plus la bienvenue au ranch, ni même dans la vie de l'italien… du moins dans l'immédiat.

.

Seul le temps dirait si les deux hommes pourraient un jour se revoir et renouer encore une fois le lien qu'ils avaient tissé il y avait des années. Oh, il ne souhaitait pas perdre le contact définitivement, il laisserait simplement à Tony le temps de se calmer, de pardonner et de réfléchir avant de tenter de se rapprocher à nouveau. Leur tentative de renouer avait fonctionné alors que Tony était parti dans des dispositions négatives, colère, déception et trahison avaient présidé à son départ.

.

Cette fois, il ignorait quel sentiment dominerait mais il comptait sur le cœur généreux de l'italien pour l'autoriser à revenir dans sa vie. Et au besoin, il s'imposerait d'office si rien ne faisait fléchir Tony. S'il était quelque chose que l'italien ne pouvait dénier, c'était la constance et Gibbs en aurait assez pour mener à bien la croisade

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva avec une envie de se recoucher mais son estomac avait besoin d'être rempli et une bonne tasse de café ne serait pas superflue. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire de ces quelques jours de repos même s'il était les bienvenus. Normalement, il en aurait profité pour descendre et passer la semaine avec Tony. Maintenant, il pouvait faire une croix sur ce projet.

.

Il prit un petit déjeuner et une seconde tasse de café avant de s'installer à son bureau et de commencer à rédiger le rapport que le SecNav avait demandé avant de songer à faire autre chose. Il lui fallut presque toute la matinée pour organiser ses notes et les mettre au propre. Il décida de sortir jusqu'au magasin proche pour faire une copie de sauvegarde avant de mettre le tout sous enveloppe et de le mettre à la boîte aux lettres.

.

Une fois terminé, il se prépara un léger en-cas et prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ses prochaines occupations. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se relaxer avant finalement d'opter pour passer un appel. Il savait que son interlocuteur serait sans doute surpris mais il avait envie de s'échapper de l'atmosphère de la capitale durant quelques jours et le Texas était hors de sa portée.

.

Il laissa la sonnerie retentir sachant que son correspondant ne serait pas forcément près de l'appareil. A la sixième, le combiné fut décroché et une voix familière retentit.

.

« Allo, Magasin général de Stillwater » dit-on. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Allo, Jack » souffla Gibbs incertain de la réponse de son interlocuteur.

.

Un bref instant de silence se fit avant que l'homme ne parle à nouveau.

.

« Leroy, c'est toi, mon garçon ? »

« Oui » confirma Jethro.

.

Et malgré son humeur, il sourit même si Jack ne pouvait le voir. Jamais son père n'avait réussi à l'appeler autrement que Leroy alors que pour tout le monde, il était Jethro.

.

« Eh bien, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles » nota le vieil homme sans amertume et sans colère.

« Le temps passe et tu sais ce que c'est, on promet d'appeler et le travail prend le pas sur nos résolutions » expliqua Gibbs, vaguement surpris de donner une excuse.

« A mon âge, fiston, le temps compte parce qu'il n'en reste pas forcément beaucoup » nota simplement Jack. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te pousse à m'appeler ? »

« Oui et non » confirma l'ancien marine. « J'avais envie de te voir et de passer quelques jours à la maison si tu veux bien m'accueillir ».

« Bien sûr que tu peux venir, fils » s'écria le père presque offensé que son fils pose la question. « La porte est toujours ouverte quel que soit le moment où tu désires en franchir le seuil. Quand arrives-tu ? »

« Demain, je pense » décida rapidement Gibbs. « Je mets un peu d'ordre ici et je prends la route en début d'après-midi. »

« Ok, je t'attends » approuva son père. « Et, fiston, ne roule pas trop vite, les routes sont en mauvais état dans le canton. Pas la peine d'avoir un accident si près du but » conseilla t-il.

« D'accord » dit Jet en souriant. « Je respecterai les limites de vitesse. »

« Tu as intérêt parce que le shérif n'est pas indulgent avec les contrevenants et agent fédéral ou pas, tu ne couperas pas à un PV. »

« Dûment noté, Jack » déclara l'ancien marine. « A demain. »

« Ok, bonne route et à demain, fiston » répondit le vieil homme avant de couper la communication.

.

Gibbs laissa le signal résonner un moment avant de raccrocher à son tour. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à contacter son père, il y avait bien au moins trois à quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans sa ville natale. La querelle qui l'avait opposé à son père était sortie de sa mémoire et il songeait qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

.

Ses conversations avec Tony au sujet de ses grands-parents avaient sans doute ravivé quelque chose en Gibbs parce qu'il avait pensé à son père à plusieurs reprises depuis ce jour-là. Il restait sa seule véritable famille et l'homme n'était plus tout jeune, il était temps de renouer des liens avant que l'un d'eux ne quitte ce monde. Son métier comportait des risques et ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus présents et dangereux au fil du temps.

.

De même, son père était sans doute encore valide à l'heure actuelle mais sa santé ne devait plus être aussi brillante qu'auparavant. Il gérait seul le magasin général de la ville depuis son retour après la seconde guerre mondiale même si durant, quelques années, il avait compté sur la présence d'un associé atypique pour l'époque, un homme de couleur. Après le décès de sa mère, LJ Moore avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans qu'il ne sache pour quelle raison. Depuis, Jack était seul à la barre avec des aides occasionnelles pour les périodes chargées, les fêtes et les vacances.

.

Il espérait également que revoir la ville de son enfance lui mettrait du baume au cœur. Devoir renoncer à Tony et la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir lui pesait déjà et il lui fallait un dérivatif, même si la distraction serait de courte durée. Il imaginait bien qu'une fois revenu, la chape de plomb pèserait à nouveau sur ses épaules. Et pouvoir échapper pour l'instant à l'inquisition de Ducky et Abby serait un bonus.

.

Gibbs s'activa durant le reste de la journée à ranger la maison, faire un peu de ménage avant de s'octroyer une pause pour le diner. Il envisagea ensuite de passer un peu de temps au sous-sol mais finalement y renonça. Il mit en route une cafetière, se servit une tasse qu'il dégusta debout devant l'évier. Puis, il prit le pot et sa tasse, se dirigea vers le salon, déposa le tout sur la table avant d'aller se choisir un livre. Il s'installa ensuite sur le divan et s'immergea dans sa lecture.

.

Il était passé largement minuit lorsqu'il émit un bâillement, il consulta la pendule et constatant l'heure, il soupira. Quelques heures de sommeil seraient les bienvenues avant de terminer de ranger la maison et de se préparer pour le voyage. Il déposa le livre sur la table, s'engagea dans l'escalier et gagna sa chambre. Il se déshabilla machinalement et s'allongea dans les draps froids en soupirant.

.

Il se tourna durant quelques minutes avant de trouver une position correcte, il respira à fond à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer et se relaxer. Il vida son esprit et deux minutes plus tard, il glissa dans le sommeil.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony s'était plongé avec avidité dans la préparation du rapport que le SecNav voulait afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il relut toutes les notes qu'il avait prises et les organisa chronologiquement, classa les photos en ajoutant une légende. Il fit ensuite un compte-rendu des circonstances et des raisons de sa démission et précisa qu'il avait d'autres informations si besoin était, des informations confidentielles qui ne seraient dévoilées qu'après accord des instances concernées.

.

Il ajouta enfin qu'en cas de nécessité, le Général Charles Preston serait en mesure de lui donner quelques renseignements sans préciser à quel titre il connaissait le militaire. Il relut son mail, prépara les pièces jointes puis avant de changer d'idée, il appuya sur le bouton d'envoi. Il saurait que son message avait été réceptionné lorsque son destinataire lui confirmerait la réception mais vu l'heure, il devrait attendre sans doute un peu.

.

Mentionner le nom du Général raviva quelques souvenirs, des bons et des mauvais. Seuls quelques privilégiés étaient au courant des liens entre les deux hommes et Tony n'avait jamais parlé de lui à quiconque après avoir cessé toute activité pour lui. Leur relation avait été des plus gratifiantes pour l'italien à une époque où il avait eu besoin d'un soutien moral et d'une raison de vivre.

.

Durant quelques années, l'homme avait été présent, l'avait encouragé et félicité, l'avait motivé et poussé à se surpasser. Tony avait pris confiance en lui, avait répondu aux attentes de son mentor et pris des responsabilités que son jeune âge ne le destinait pas à prendre. Son passage dans cette unité spéciale l'avait aguerri et préparé pour sa future carrière dans les forces de police. Il en avait toujours été reconnaissant au Général de lui avoir permis de s'affirmer et de prendre confiance en lui. Devenir un membre de ce groupe l'avait fait mûrir et connaître des hommes qu'il avait respectés et considérés comme des 'frères'.

.

Certains avaient continué leur carrière dans l'unité, d'autres comme lui avaient préféré une autre voie. Il avait gardé des contacts avec plusieurs d'entre eux qui, suivant son exemple, avaient choisi une carrière au service de la justice. Policiers, avocats, juges étaient des métiers qu'ils avaient décidé d'exercer au bénéfice du 'petit peuple' plutôt que pour 'l'élite'

.

Tony soupira et laissa les souvenirs s'estomper, il avait aimé cette partie de sa vie mais sa brièveté avait été aussi un atout. Il avait connu des situations difficiles, des missions dangereuses, des évènements cruels, des détentions douloureuses à un âge où d'autres jeunes gens flirtaient et faisaient la fête. Il avait expérimenté ce qu'aucun autre membre de son ancienne équipe ne pouvait soupçonner, même pas l'officier du Mossad qui se targuait d'avoir vu de nombreuses atrocités.

.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'insouciance de l'enfance ou de l'adolescence. Il avait dû grandir avant d'être un enfant, devenir adulte avant la puberté, s'assumer seul sans l'aide de quiconque. Savoir cuisiner à l'heure où il était censé apprécier un repas concocté amoureusement par un parent, tenir sa chambre propre et rangée, savoir jouer au piano alors que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, se comporter en parfait héritier policé aux diners ostentatoires, se faire oublier le reste du temps.

.

Il avait espéré que loin de la tutelle paternelle, il aurait enfin l'occasion de goûter à toutes ces joies qu'il n'avait jamais connu étant enfant. La vie lui avait fait un sacré pied de nez en le jetant dans un univers plus noir encore. Il avait déjà survécu un enfer et il était alors déterminé à survivre à ce second. Il avait eu une volonté féroce de démontrer qu'il pouvait changer son destin et il avait accompli l'impossible.

.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait traversé des périodes difficiles, côtoyé des gens biens et des imbéciles, mit sous les verrous des criminels et épargner des innocents. Il avait réussi à rester un policier intègre dans un monde où la corruption était légendaire et il avait même mis à terre une famille mafieuse. Il avait un parcours dont il pouvait être fier parce qu'il ne le devait qu'à lui-même, à son opiniâtreté et son obstination.

.

Le plus dur avait été de quitter le NCIS parce que le travail lui plaisait, la variété des enquêtes lui permettait de faire travailler son esprit, la présence de Gibbs agrémentait les exigences du métier. Il avait su dès l'instant où il avait rencontré l'ancien marine que sa vie allait changer. Comment, il l'ignorait mais une certitude était sûre, les deux hommes seraient proches. A quel point et pour quelle durée, c'était encore des inconnus mais l'enjeu le motivait.

.

Leur complicité avait grandement facilité leur collaboration professionnelle et joué également dans leur relation personnelle. Leur amitié avait été un mystère pour certains mais une évidence pour d'autres. Leur performance avait conduit à relever le pourcentage d'enquêtes résolues à un niveau encore jamais atteint auparavant que ce soit par l'équipe principale ou dans toute l'agence. Leur amitié avait progressé doucement mais surement au point que les deux hommes partageaient parfois un repas chez Gibbs et Tony avait été initié au fameux 'steak cow-boy' de son patron.

.

Lorsque Gibbs l'avait accusé de dévoiler des informations, il avait d'abord pensé à une plaisanterie mais bien vite, il avait réalisé que l'ancien marine le pensait coupable. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde que son second puisse être aussi peu professionnel et fournir des renseignements à une journaliste, il l'ignorait. Pourtant, il avait toujours soupçonné Shepard et David d'avoir distillé quelques remarques ici et là pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de son patron.

.

Il n'empêche qu'entendre l'ancien marine l'accuser devant tout l'étage, voir la mine réjouie des deux 'bleus' l'avaient affecté plus que de raison. Et finalement, savoir qu'en fait, tout n'était que manigances et manipulations de deux femmes aigries étaient un soulagement parce que la vérité s'était faite jour. Un peu tard, il est vrai mais au moins, Gibbs avait compris que Tony n'était pas le coupable et avait fait amende honorable.

.

Puis soudain, une idée traversa son esprit : et si quelque chose avait obligé Gibbs à prendre la décision de cesser toute relation avec lui ? Quelque chose de si terrible qu'il en avait été si perturbé qu'il ne voulait pas le voir impliquer dans la situation ? Tony savait que Gibbs, tout comme lui, avait à cœur de protéger ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, envers et contre tous. Se pouvait-il que des évènements particuliers l'aient poussé à choisir de rompre plutôt que de l'exposer à… des représailles, un chantage ou autre chose ?

.

Tony soupira, il allait devoir approfondir ce mystère parce que, s'il réfléchissait calmement, il était curieux que Jethro, qui avait enfin laissé ses sentiments parlés, soit résolu à les envoyer aux quatre vents aussi vite. Il y avait définitivement une énigme à résoudre et il se promit de téléphoner à Ducky dès que possible pour tenter de glaner quelques informations.

.

Il ne resterait pas les bras croisés sans réagir, il ne pouvait s'enfuir comme la dernière fois. Il allait se battre pour tenter de faire changer d'idée à Gibbs et s'il fallait pour cela, prendre le taureau par les cornes et remonter vers la capitale, eh bien, il le ferait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il avait son rêve à portée de mains et il n'allait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement.

.

Résolution prise, il décida finalement de monter se coucher, quelques heures de sommeil et il serait en mesure d'examiner les faits avec plus d'objectivité et de mettre un plan en marche pour inciter son marine à revenir sur sa décision. Il se leva, le cœur plus léger et le pas plus alerte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'allongea dans le lit, il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer avant de s'enfoncer doucement dans le sommeil.

.

.

.

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

.

**Note**

.

Je ne suis généralement pas du genre à laisser une note surtout pour critiquer mais j'avoue que là, je me sens le droit de faire une ou deux remarques.

.

Tout d'abord, bonne nouvelle, deux saisons supplémentaires pour notre série préférée. Et cerise sur le gâteau, le personnage de Ziva est définitivement hors circuit depuis la saison 11 et j'en suis heureuse.

.

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle faisait tache parmi les membres de l'équipe et que les nombreuses transgressions qu'elle a faites au cours des 8 saisons de présence ont culminé avec sa course poursuite pour éliminer l'assassin de son père. Jamais une agence sérieuse n'aurait cautionné un tel comportement de plus approuvé par le directeur de ladite agence, ce qui est tout de même un comble.

.

Son comportement dans divers épisodes a été totalement hors normes parfois et non professionnel dans d'autres. Pour ne citer que le fait de ne pas respecter les ordres et la chaine de commandement, tuer un témoin et réussir à s'en sortir grâce à une pirouette ('Jeopardy' 3.22), ne parlons de l'épisode 'Boxed In' (3.12) où elle tire une balle dans un conteneur métallique sans songer au ricochet qui pouvait blesser l'un d'eux (pour une experte en armes, c'est gros) et également l'épisode 'Dead Air' (8.05) où McGee et elle ont coupé le seul moyen de communication avec Tony et donc ont ignoré et bafoué les procédures en vigueur et n'ont pas été sanctionné !

.

Même le départ de l'actrice a été incorrect. Avertir au dernier moment qu'elle ne renouvelle pas son contrat obligeant ainsi les scénaristes à réécrire les premiers épisodes déjà finalisés de la saison 11 pour expliquer son absence montre bien qu'elle n'a eu aucun respect pour la série qui l'a fait connaître et vivre durant 8 ans.

.

Un revers à la médaille, elle n'a pas participé à une autre série depuis son départ, ni tourné un film ou un téléfilm.

.

En conclusion, je suis ravie qu'elle ne fasse plus partie du casting. Et ceci est mon opinion personnelle donc inutile de me critiquer à ce sujet. Les fans de Ziva sont priés de s'abstenir de m'insulter, chacun a droit à son avis.


	37. Chapter 36 : Réaction

.

.

Voilà, les vacances sont là et pour certains, c'est l'heure de se détendre. Mais pour d'autres, comme moi, c'est le grand boum du tourisme avec le surcroit de travail qu'il entraîne, les heures supplémentaires qu'il occasionne.

.

Malgré ces aléas, je tente de trouver le temps de progresser dans cette histoire. Certains prochains chapitres sont finalisés mais d'autres ont à peine quelques idées jetées sur le papier (ou plutôt tapés sur le clavier).

.

Il reste encore tant à écrire car les idées se bousculent et s'ajoutent à celles déjà pensées. C'est à ce jour ma plus longue fic, la plus difficile à écrire, elle m'a value bien des soucis jusqu'à présent et m'en donnera certainement encore.

.

Mais je m'accroche, persiste et la mènerais à son terme. Vous pourrez un jour lire le mot 'fin', je ne promets pas de date car la vie réserve parfois des surprises bonnes ou mauvaises comme elle m'en a données quelques-unes depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire.

.

Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve un personnage aimé du public qui a quitté ce monde en début d'année. Je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit en lisant ce qui suit.

.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et attends vos coms.

.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

**Chapitre 35 : Réaction**

.

Gibbs était fin prêt à prendre la route et il fit un dernier tour de la maison pour vérifier portes et fenêtres. Il prit le temps de se préparer un thermos de café pour n'avoir pas à s'arrêter sur la route pour trouver un hypothétique point de vente. Il sortit enfin, ferma la porte à clé, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais auparavant mais avait appris à faire depuis plusieurs mois.

.

Il monta en voiture et bientôt prit une direction qu'il n'avait pas empruntée depuis des années. Il savait que le voyage lui prendrait au moins 4 heures et il se retrouva rapidement en train de songer à sa dernière conversation avec Tony. Il savait que le jeune homme devait spéculer sur la raison de leur rupture, se blâmant sans doute pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de son fait. Il avait eu beau l'assurer du contraire, Gibbs savait que l'italien rejetterait la faute sur lui-même.

.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui depuis des années, en fait, depuis le jour où il avait fait sa demande en mariage à Shannon. Ce jour-là, il avait tremblé de tout son corps juste avant de poser la question fatidique qui allait changer le cours de sa vie d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Non seulement, il devint mari et père, une expérience terrifiante, mais aussi veuf quelques années plus tard.

.

Enfin, après plusieurs mariages soldés par des divorces, il avait fait une pause de quelques mois avant de s'apercevoir qu'il en pinçait pour son nouvel agent, qui plus est était un homme sexy en diable, charmant et charmeur, drôle, brave, intelligent mais le cachant (il s'était toujours demandé la raison de cette attitude). Bref, il était en total opposition avec ses précédentes conquêtes et il en fut quelque part soulagé.

.

Il avait su, dès son adolescence, qu'il pouvait s'intéresser aussi bien aux filles qu'aux garçons mais avait accentué son hétérosexualité par peur de l'opinion de son père mais aussi de la communauté de sa ville natale. A cette époque, voir deux hommes sortir ensemble et s'aimer était un tabou qu'il fallait éviter de montrer dans des petites villes de province où l'antagonisme envers ce genre de relations était très élevé.

.

C'était encore l'époque où le Ku Klux Klan sévissait régulièrement et tout ce qui était 'hors norme' selon la secte devait être immédiatement détruit. Il en allait de même pour les relations homosexuelles considérées par le clan comme anormal et abominable. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'exécution atroce d'un jeune couple jugé sans preuves d'avoir des relations coupables. Il avait été marqué par le récit des 'anciens' qui avaient commenté l'affaire durant plusieurs jours en conseillant à la jeune génération de rester 'dans la norme'.

.

Son père lui avait instillé la peur de sa vie en lui détaillant les mutilations subis par les deux jeunes gens dans l'espoir de lui épargner un jour de se fourvoyer dans ce genre de relation. Gibbs sourit en songeant qu'à l'époque, il avait déjà connu sa première expérience homosexuelle et qu'il avait aimé même si sa préférence du moment était pour l'autre sexe. Il n'avait jamais regretté avoir épousé Shannon mais il avait respecté ses engagements envers elle et envers ses ex femmes.

.

Il avait décidé de revenir vers son autre penchant en constatant ses échecs répétés avec les femmes, aucune ne supportait soit son métier, soit son mutisme, soit son refus de transformer la maison. Elles avaient toutes quelque chose à lui reprocher et au bout de quelque temps, il en était frustré. C'était la principale raison de la courte durée de ses trois derniers mariages et de ses relations épistolaires avec ses autres conquêtes.

.

Après son dernier divorce, il avait souhaité faire un break et durant plusieurs mois, il avait été célibataire et préféré l'abstinence. Il avait rapidement jugé son nouvel agent comme un coureur de jupons si les nombreuses histoires qu'il racontait en étaient le témoin. Au grand jamais, il n'aurait soupçonné DiNozzo d'être 'à voiles et à vapeur' comme l'aurait si poétiquement décrit Ducky.

.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait presque terminé son voyage en découvrant le panneau qui lui indiquait le nom de la ville qu'il traversait. Ses pensées l'avaient occupé durant le trajet au point qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était presque à destination.

.

Dam ! Même loin de moi, Tony arrivait encore à me préoccuper à tel point que je suis moins averti de son environnement ! songea-t-il dépité.

.

Il termina le trajet en vidant son esprit et en étant plus attentif à son entourage. Il stoppa bientôt devant le magasin général de Stillwatter dont son père était le propriétaire. Il se gara le long du trottoir, coupa le moteur et prit quelques minutes pour observer les lieux avant de finalement se décider à quitter le véhicule. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte du magasin qu'il poussa. La sonnette fit entendre sa petite musique qui attira aussitôt son père.

.

Jackson Gibbs sourit à la vue de son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Gibbs prit le temps de détailler le vieil homme avant de s'avancer et de se tenir devant lui, ne sachant que faire. Ce fut son père qui prit l'initiative de combler les quelques pas qui les séparaient et le prit dans ses bras.

.

« Bon de te revoir, fiston » dit-il en le serrant contre lui.

.

Gibbs père sentit enfin les bras de son fils venir l'encercler et répondre à son étreinte.

..

« Bon d'être de retour, Jack » répondit l'ancien marine.

.

Après quelques secondes, Gibbs se détacha de son père et jeta un regard alentour, constatant les changements intervenus depuis sa dernière visite qui datait maintenant de plusieurs années. Oh, pas grand-chose en définitive, juste quelques petites touches de modernité et la présence de nouveaux produits sur les étagères. A part ça, tout était strictement le même que dans ses souvenirs.

.

« Viens, le café t'attend » indiqua Jackson en l'invitant à le suivre.

.

Gibbs fut surpris lorsque son père le devança et lui indiqua de s'asseoir à la table installée là depuis son départ. Il tira une chaise, s'assit et attendit patiemment la tasse de café promis. Malgré le thermos du voyage, il était déjà en manque ou sans doute était-ce une excuse pour expliquer son silence ou sa nervosité.

.

Jack revint enfin avec deux grandes tasses dont il posa une devant son fils, il prit place à son tour à la table et entreprit de lancer la conversation afin de dissiper la gêne que les deux hommes ressentaient de se revoir après si longtemps.

.

« Alors, fils, combien de temps restes-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« SecNav nous a donné la semaine mais j'ignore encore si je prolongerais » avoua son fils, l'incertitude nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Ah, aucune importance, ta chambre est prête et tu sais que tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux » rappela Jack en lui tapotant le bras.

« Je sais et je te remercie » répliqua son fils. « Je pourrais également aider au magasin si tu veux. »

« Je préfèrerais que tu le fasses uniquement lorsque mon aide n'est pas là, elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas » gloussa le vieil homme. « Elle est peut être jeune mais elle a un foutu caractère et n'aimera pas se savoir supplanter même si c'est par le fils de la maison. »

« Ok, je tacherais d'éviter de t'aider lorsqu'elle sera là » concéda Gibbs. « Qui est-ce au fait ? Une étudiante ? »

« Non, c'est une jeune divorcée qui s'est installée ici il y a quelques mois, elle cherchait une occupation durant quelques heures par jour pour compléter ses revenus et lorsque son gamin est à l'école » expliqua le père. « Je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez très bien tous les deux. »

« Jack, ne joue pas les entremetteurs, s'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment » affirma Jethro d'un ton ferme qui surprit Jack.

« Hum, chagrin d'amour, fiston ? » voulut savoir le vieil homme. « Pas que je sois curieux, juste éviter de faire une gaffe. »

« On peut dire ça, en effet » nota Gibbs sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

.

Songer à Tony était trop douloureux pour l'instant, il voulait oublier pour quelques jours tout ce qui avait trait à sa rupture et à l'abandon de ce qui aurait pu être entre eux. Il parlerait sans doute du jeune homme mais pas maintenant, il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire et tout dépendrait de ce que le SecNav allait décider au sujet de Shepard. Il espérait que Tony avait adressé le dossier promis et que les infos qu'il contiendrait seraient suffisamment détaillées et compromettantes pour entrainer une suspension suivie, il le souhaitait de tout cœur, d'une enquête approfondie sur ses activités depuis sa nomination.

.

« Bien, je vais rejoindre la maison, ranger mes affaires et préparer le diner si tu as quelque chose de comestible au réfrigérateur » indiqua ensuite Gibbs.

« Fais donc ça, je ne vais plus être long, nous sommes dimanche et je ferme dans peu de temps » lui répondit Jack.

« J'ignorais que tu ouvrais aussi le jour du Seigneur ! » s'étonna son fils.

« Le grand magasin de Benton a pris feu il y a quelques semaines et les assurances n'ont pas encore versé les indemnités, ce qui fait qu'il est fermé pour l'instant. J'ai offert de rester ouvert tous les jours jusqu'à sa réouverture pour faciliter la vie de mes concitoyens » expliqua le père.

« Toujours aussi serviable » sourit Jethro.

« Comme toi, en tant qu'agent fédéral, tu sers ton pays en protégeant ses habitants » nota Jack. « Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça, en définitive, fiston, nous sommes tous deux au service du peuple. »

.

Jethro le fixa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête tandis qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. Jackson le remarqua et sourit intérieurement, son but avait été atteint, il avait distrait son fils avec succès.

.

Gibbs se leva enfin et salua son père d'un geste avant de sortir, il reprit la voiture et s'en fut vers la maison paternelle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, des souvenirs remontaient à son esprit, de bons mais aussi de mauvais, le pire étant la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait 14 ans. Bientôt, il franchit le seuil de la demeure et il respira profondément retrouvant les odeurs familières de son enfance.

.

Il monta à l'étage et poussa la porte de sa chambre d'adolescent et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était dans le même état que lorsqu'il était parti pour s'engager dans les Marines à 18 ans. Les quelques objets qui décoraient la pièce à l'époque étaient toujours là, les quelques récompenses pour les victoires au football, un poster de son équipe, un modèle réduit d'avion et de bateau. Il sourit, un peu de son adolescence était éparpillée ici et là sur la commode ou aux murs. Jack avait conservé le refuge de son fils en l'état durant toutes ces années.

.

Lorsque la famille Gibbs était venue ici en visite, la chambre restait inoccupée dans la mesure où le couchage était un lit simple et ne pouvait donc accueillir le couple et Kelly était encore un bébé. Après le décès tragique de ses filles, la rupture entre père et fils avait entraîné la fin des visites et aucun des deux hommes n'avait cherché à renouer les liens rompus par une simple erreur d'appréciation de la part de Jack, erreur qu'il avait payée durant des années.

.

Gibbs sortit enfin de ses pensées et s'installa tranquillement avant de redescendre s'occuper de leur repas. Il avait appris, au fil du temps, à cuisiner sans doute moins bien que son père mais il se débrouillait avec des recettes simples. Il avait été obligé d'apprendre surtout lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul après la mort de Shannon et Kelly. Au début, il avait préféré se faire livrer mais s'était vite lassé de manger toujours la même chose.

.

Il avait finalement suivi le conseil reçu de l'épouse d'un de ses compagnons d'armes, il avait acquis un livre de cuisine et avait entrepris de réaliser des recettes simples mais diverses. Il avait réappris ainsi le goût des aliments et de la cuisine familiale. Il avait aussi trouvé par la suite le livre de recettes de Shannon mais il n'avait jamais tenté de l'utiliser, certains termes lui étaient totalement inconnus et incompréhensibles et les recettes lui semblaient par trop complexes à réaliser pour ses goûts simples. Il avait donc rangé le livre sans l'exploiter.

.

Il farfouilla dans les placards et le réfrigérateur et trouva de quoi composer un menu simple mais suffisant pour Jack et lui. Il ricana intérieurement, après toutes ses années, il ne parvenait pas à appeler son père autrement que par son prénom. Il ignorait à ce jour s'il saurait l'appeler autrement, s'il arriverait à lui dire 'papa'. Le nom ne venait pas spontanément à ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensait à son paternel. Il secoua la tête, il verrait le moment venu ou si Jack soulevait le sujet.

.

Il s'attela à éplucher les légumes tout en se remémorant les instants passés à cette même occupation avec Tony jusque après leurs retrouvailles. Il avait été surpris de voir que l'italien savait se débrouiller dans une cuisine et en même temps, il avait des origines qui l'associaient à l'idée que toute personne se faisait des italiens, de gros mangeurs de cuisine bien nourrissante et de grands parleurs.

.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, il avait bien du mal à ne pas penser à l'italien, il avait choisi de mettre un terme à leur relation mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait pas mal de temps pour faire une croix dessus et penser un peu moins à lui. Depuis sa visite au ranch, il n'avait cessé de revivre les jours passés avec le jeune homme, il avait été si… heureux, bien plus que depuis la mort de Shannon et Kelly.

.

Tony avait comblé un vide affectif mais à la différence de ses ex, il aimait le jeune homme d'un amour comparable à celui qu'il avait connu avec sa première femme au début de leur relation. Le temps passé loin de sa famille avait émoussé cet amour, il devait bien le reconnaitre, il avait vécu bien moins de temps avec Shannon dû à ses déploiements qu'il n'en avait vécu avec Tony. Leur relation avait également duré bien plus qu'aucun de ses autres mariages ou ses conquêtes épistolaires.

.

Il était certain que Tony et lui avaient passé plus de temps ensemble durant et hors travail que bien des couples actuels dits modernes où chaque partenaire avait ses propres activités. Non pas que l'un ou l'autre ne soit pas en mesure de s'occuper seul au contraire, Tony avait des occupations différentes des siennes et chacun arrivait à concilier leur temps libre différent. L'italien passait deux à trois fois par semaine après le travail simplement à regarder Gibbs se relaxer en travaillant le bois.

.

Durant ces soirées, Tony restait silencieux sauf si un sujet particulier avait besoin d'être discuté ou simplement évacué. Gibbs écoutait, commentait parfois ou restait muet. Qu'importe son choix, Tony restait assis sur une marche de l'escalier durant une heure ou plus avant de se lever, souhaiter bonne nuit à l'ancien marine et quitter la maison sans façon. Quelquefois, Gibbs avait eu envie de l'inviter à rester pour la nuit et à utiliser la chambre d'ami mais finalement, jamais l'invitation ne passa ses lèvres. Pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait.

.

Même durant s convalescence après avoir été infecté par l'Y-Pestis, il n'avait pas offert à l'italien de venir se remettre chez lui. Tony avait regagné son appartement solitaire sans rien demander et surtout, sans qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne songe à lui rendre visite. Même Abby n'avait pas pris le temps de passer le voir et après la tragédie qui avait suivi, la mort de Kate en l'occurrence, Tony avait été présent pour l'équipe, les soutenant sans que quiconque ne lui rende la pareille. Ils avaient toujours compté sur lui sans que lui ne puisse compter sur eux.

.

Il s'était souvent demandé quelle était la raison qui le faisait rester dans l'équipe sans trouver de réponse. Ce ne fut que lorsque lui-même osa faire le premier pas qu'il comprit que Tony devait ressentir la même chose pour lui et que son amour l'avait aidé à supporter l'attitude outrageuse de ses coéquipiers à son égard. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu le persuader de s'accrocher tant bien que mal tandis que l'équipe le raillait, le narguait, le ridiculisait et lui manquait de respect. Mais tôt ou tard, quelque chose brisait la meilleure résolution et Tony avait atteint la sienne lorsque son patron l'avait accusé de traîtrise sans preuve. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et envoya l'italien au loin à la vitesse de l'éclair.

.

Il soupira et réalisa que ses pensées ne l'avaient pas trop perturbé puisqu'il avait terminé le repas sans trop de souci. Il mit le couvert et attendit que son père le rejoigne avant de poser les plats sur la table. Bientôt, le son caractéristique des pas de son père résonna dans l'entrée et l'homme apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il alla se laver les mains et tira sa chaise, s'assit et contempla le menu.

.

« Eh bien, fiston, tu as fait des progrès en cuisine, on dirait » dit-il d'un air amusé. « Tout ça m'a l'air bien délicieux. Aurais-tu enfin pris des cours de cuisine ? »

« Non, juste un livre de recettes et quelques ratages » bougonna son fils en se servant.

« Rien de tel que d'être célibataire pour se mettre à cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ! »

« Sans doute ou avoir des épouses qui ne savent pas cuisiner pour vous obliger à vous mettre au fourneau » répliqua Gibbs en souriant.

« Ca aussi » gloussa gentiment Jack.

.

Les deux hommes firent honneur au repas et Jack félicita son fils pour le menu avant de l'aider à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Puis tous deux prirent le café que Gibbs avait préparé et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Jack observa son fils quelques instants et nota la tension qui l'habitait. Il allait devoir obliger son fils à parler, un exercice qui, il le savait, ne serait pas facile mais il se devait, en tant que père, de l'aider comme il le pouvait.

.

« Alors, me diras-tu quelle est la raison de ta soudaine visite après toutes ces années ? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander. « Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de t'avoir à nouveau ici, bien au contraire mais j'imagine qu'un évènement bien précis t'a ramené dans ta ville natale et auprès de ton vieux père. »

.

Leroy le fixa quelques instants avant de soupirer et de débattre intérieurement pour décider s'il allait révéler toute la vérité à Jack. Une partie serait sans doute préférable pour désamorcer la curiosité de son père et lui éviter un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme comme Jack savait les faire. Il utilisait certaines techniques apprises de son paternel durant ses propres interrogatoires après tout.

.

« Quelques problèmes au boulot, Jack » finit-il par avouer. « Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça. »

« Si c'est ce qui t'a conduit ici, c'est ok mais j'imagine que les traits tirés et la tristesse dans tes yeux ne viennent pas de là » remarqua le vieil homme.

.

Il vit sans surprise son fils se raidir avant de se détendre et de soupirer.

.

« Pas seulement, en effet » répondit Leroy. « Autre chose, quelque chose de personnel, est arrivé et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur le sujet » éluda-t-il du mieux qu'il put.

« Hum, une rupture est toujours un sujet douloureux » observa Jack, l'air de rien.

.

Le père attendit que son fils réagisse à son commentaire, prêt à être incendié pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, ce fut simplement l'air surpris de Leroy et les sourcils levés d'étonnement qui accueillirent sa réflexion.

.

« Je suis sans doute un vieil homme mais je sais encore reconnaitre les effets d'un amour perdu, fiston » rit doucement Jack. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es confronté à cette mésaventure et ta réaction est restée celle que tu avais étant adolescent. Rien n'a changé de ce point de vue. »

« Oui, je viens de rompre et ce fut une décision douloureuse à prendre parce que cette relation était ce qui m'était arrivé de meilleur depuis la disparition de Shannon » expliqua Leroy, d'une voix triste. « Je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort durant mes autres mariages. »

« Pour quelles raisons les as-tu épousées dans ce cas, Leroy ? » voulut savoir Jack, perdu par ces confidences soudaines.

« Je cherchais à remplacer Shannon, tout simplement » révéla Gibbs. « C'est la raison qui me poussait vers elles et le fait qu'elles soient toutes rousses me confortait dans l'illusion d'avoir retrouvé mon amour perdu. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas avec cette femme ? »

« Non, pas du tout. C'est même tout à l'opposé » dit Leroy sans expliciter plus.

.

Gibbs ricana intérieurement. Si Jack savait à quel point cette déclaration était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vraie, il en serait certainement étonné et certainement horrifié. L'homme était peut être plus moderne que bien des personnes de sa génération mais avoir un fils homosexuel – ou du moins bisexuel - n'était sans doute pas quelque chose à quoi Jack pouvait s'attendre de la part de son ex marine de fils.

.

« Et les problèmes professionnels ? » s'enquit Jack après quelques minutes de silence.

« Ah ! La directrice a décrété, il y a quelques semaines, qu'elle serait désormais celle qui nous assignerait nos enquêtes. Elle nous a envoyés aux quatre coins du pays sans arrêt depuis deux mois sans véritable repos. L'équipe est exténuée et elle voulait encore nous balader vers la côte ouest. Il a fallu que j'en avise le Secrétaire de la Marine pour qu'elle soit obligée de lâcher du lest. Ses actions vont être passées au peigne fin pour diverses irrégularités et usage des ressources de l'agence à des fins personnelles, quelque chose que sa position lui permettait de faire sans véritable contrôle. Elle a abusé de sa position et a tenté de forcer mon ancien bras droit à accepter une mission sous couverture dangereuse et sans renfort possible en le menaçant de le virer s'il refusait. »

« Waouh ! » fit Jack. « Une sacrée bonne femme qui ne veut pas laisser les hommes la dominer sans doute. »

« Un peu de ça, en effet » agréa son fils. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. Un de mes agents, placé dans l'équipe par la directrice en tant qu'agent de liaison avec le Mossad, l'agence israélienne, est loin d'être nette également. Elle a contribué à faire virer mon second par des manigances plus que douteuses. Elles sont toutes les deux en passe d'être interrogées par les Affaires Internes si, comme je l'espère, mon ex second a transmis le dossier qu'il dit détenir sur elles au SecNav. Leur avenir est plutôt incertain au sein de l'agence et ce ne serait pas un mal. Mettre une femme ambitieuse à sa tête et qui plus est avec un agenda bien précis en vue était plus que hasardeux. J'imagine que le directeur adjoint Vance sera le prochain à occuper le fauteuil directorial. Espérons qu'il n'aura pas de projet de vengeance à son actif. »

« Tu pourrais songer à prendre ta retraite si les choses tournent mal, non ? » déclara Jack.

« Oui, je pourrais mais pour faire quoi. Je travaille à l'agence depuis si longtemps que je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

« Allons, fiston, tu as toujours eu des mains en or pour travailler le bois » objecta Gibbs père. « Je suis certain que tu pourrais trouver quelque chose dans cette branche, ne serait-ce que d'apprendre à des jeunes, transmettre ton savoir à de nouvelles générations. »

« Hum, une idée à creuser si j'en arrive à songer à quitter mon métier » approuva Leroy sans même songer à protester ou contredire son père.

.

En fait, il y avait un moment qu'il songeait à faire autre chose que bâtir un bateau dans le sous-sol de sa cave. Le plaisir de le faire sans avoir son second perché sur une marche de l'escalier à le regarder n'avait plus la même saveur depuis son départ. Non pas que Tony passait tout son temps libre avec lui mais les soirs où il s'invitait étaient précieux aux yeux de Gibbs. Il attendait parfois son agent avec trépidation même s'il lui était difficile de le reconnaître, il lui arrivait de devenir nerveux à l'idée d'entendre l'italien descendre les marches et s'installer pour quelques heures à son emplacement attitré.

.

Il n'avait jamais permis à aucun autre agent de venir ainsi à l'improviste chez lui et rien que ce fait attestait de l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'italien. Certes, Abby, McGee ou David avaient, à un moment donné ou un autre, franchi le seuil de sa porte pour venir discuter un point en particulier avec lui. Cependant, il n'avait jamais encouragé aucun d'eux à abuser de ce privilège qu'il réservait sans conteste à Tony. Chaque fois qu'il entendait le pas de son agent au-dessus de sa tête, il savait que cette nuit-là, il gagnerait sa chambre et s'endormirait quelques heures sans souci.

.

Ce n'était pas parce que la conversation de Tony le rendait somnolent, surtout lorsque le jeune homme restait silencieux, mais parce qu'il avait eu la satisfaction - et le plaisir - de passer quelques heures avec lui sans personne pour les embêter ou les interrompre. Pas besoin de se parler pour se sentir à l'aise avec l'autre, chacun savait parfois se satisfaire uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Les deux hommes pouvaient communiquer sans prononcer une seule parole, un avantage qui faisait grincer des dents à McGee et David parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les conversations silencieuses de leurs collègues.

.

Gibbs se leva soudain et porta sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de revenir saluer son père.

.

« Je vais monter me coucher, Jack, j'ai quelques nuits de sommeil à rattraper » déclara-t-il avant que son père ne s'étonne. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, fiston » répondit Jack simplement. « Veux-tu que je te réveille demain matin ? »

« Pas la peine, je serais sans doute debout à mon heure habituelle. »

« Pas nécessaire de te lever aux aurores, fils » protesta gentiment Jack. « Profite de ces quelques jours pour te reposer et retrouver ton énergie. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je sais où te trouver. »

« Sûr, Jack » dit Leroy en souriant légèrement à la plaisanterie.

.

Sur ces derniers mots, il gagna sa chambre d'adolescent qu'il avait trouvé inchangée. Jack n'avait fait aucune modification, simplement entretenu la pièce pour être toujours prête à recevoir son fils. Gibbs secoua la tête, l'entêtement de son père avait parfois du bon, il parvenait ainsi à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait sans s'engager dans des palabres inutiles. Il lui suffisait de s'obstiner suffisamment longtemps pour avoir gain de cause.

.

Il se déshabilla, passa dans la salle de bains avant de venir s'étendre dans son lit d'adolescent. Il utilisa quelques techniques de relaxation pour se détendre et se préparer au sommeil. Il ignorait si le fait d'avoir discuté un peu avec son père l'avait soulagé mais il se sentait moins déprimé même si sa rupture avec Tony était trop vivace pour la passer sous silence.

.

Il se promit de réfléchir à la situation lorsqu'il aurait des nouvelles du SecNav et surtout sur sa décision au sujet de Shepard. Tout dépendrait de ce que l'homme allait infliger comme sanction à sa patronne pour avoir non seulement transgresser les protocoles et règles de l'agence mais aussi et surtout pour son attitude envers Tony. Peut être envisagerait-il sérieusement de prendre sa retraite s'il trouvait un centre d'intérêt suffisamment puissant pour le pousser vers la sortie.

.

Sur cette décision, il s'enfonça sous les couvertures et sombra bientôt dans le sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Au prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Tony. Que va-t-il faire ? Se morfondre seul ou agir et se battre ?

.

Vous le saurez en continuant à lire cette fic.

.

A bientôt et bonnes vacances à toutes celles qui ont la chance de pouvoir goûter aux joies du farniente.

.

Chtimigirl


	38. Chapitre 37 : Action

Je tiens encore une fois à vous faire mes excuses pour tarder autant à publier un nouveau chapitre. Je vous confirme que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. Après bien de vicissitudes, voici donc la suite.

.

Il se trouve simplement que divers soucis ont retardé l'écriture de cette fic. J'espère que ce dernier trimestre ne sera pas aussi difficile que le reste de l'année. Il reste juste quelques chapitres en cours d'écriture pour voir la fin de cette histoire. Si d'aventure, je ne parviens pas à mettre en forme toutes les idées que j'ai, j'envisagerai sans doute d'écrire une suite.

.

Pour l'instant, je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous pensez. Bonne lecture

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

**Chapitre 36 : Action**

.

Tony passa le week-end entre dépression et excitation. Il attendait avec anxiété la réaction du SecNav au rapport qu'il avait envoyé ainsi qu'aux documents joints à son envoi. Il savait qu'il aurait un contact dans les heures à venir de la part du Général si le SecNav avait réussi à le joindre pour vérifier les dires de l'ancien agent fédéral. Il savait que sa parole seule ne suffirait pas même si les preuves accumulées étaient explicites à souhait.

.

Le risque de voir mettre en doute ce qu'il avait fait parvenir était minime car il n'était pas le seul témoin visuel et c'était un avantage non négligeable dans la lutte contre deux femmes abusives de leurs pouvoirs. Ziva David menaçait tant et plus de torturer les malheureux qui avaient l'heur de lui déplaire et passait parfois à l'action sans se soucier des conséquences. Shepard utilisait une tactique sensiblement identique mais préférait le chantage à la menace physique.

.

Toutes deux avaient employé ces deux méthodes lors de missions en Europe centrale quelques années auparavant. Jamais sans doute n'auraient-elles imaginé que leurs actions reviendraient les hanter et même mettre en péril leurs positions respectives au sein de l'agence fédérale. Chacune avait un objectif en tête en arrivant à l'agence et avait à cœur de mener à bien sa mission.

.

Ziva David avait un but bien précis en entrant au NCIS : l'espionnage pour le compte du Mossad. En interceptant des informations ultra confidentielles, elle permettait que les officiers du Mossad soient parfois les premiers sur une intervention damant le pion au NCIS. Ces victoires arrachées par des méthodes sournoises étaient une des manières qu'avait l'agence israélienne de faire du chantage aux Etats-Unis lors de négociations sur les fonds alloués à l'état israélien ou la fourniture d'armes et de technologie de pointe que tout pays allié pouvait prétendre demander en gage de bonne foi.

.

Shepard tentait par tous les moyens de démontrer que la trahison reprochée à son père, le Général Shepard, était en fait un coup monté. Elle n'avait jamais accepté l'explication donnée pour justifier le suicide de son père. Pour elle, il était impossible que le Général se soit rendu coupable de haute trahison et qu'il ait préféré mettre fin à ses jours que d'affronter stoïquement la justice de son pays. Elle était déterminée à employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour prouver son innocence.

.

Chacune d'elles avait besoin de l'autre pour diverses raisons, elles connaissaient également certains secrets prétendument bien enfouis l'une sur l'autre et de fait, se devaient de s'entraider lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elles s'épaulaient si nécessaire mais tentaient malgré tout de parvenir à leurs fins individuellement. Si l'une tombait, l'autre suivrait parce qu'aucune n'envisageait d'être mise à terre seule. Leur force était aussi leur faiblesse et elles le savaient bien.

.

Trop confiantes, elles avaient parfois baissé leur garde se croyant seules au bureau et Tony avait été, bien malgré lui, le témoin de certains propos à plusieurs reprises. Les deux conspiratrices le prenaient pour quantité négligeable et facilement influençable si besoin par le chantage. Aucune n'aurait songé qu'il aurait pris la précaution d'enregistrer leurs paroles lors de leurs conversations. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment elles avaient pu être aussi imprudentes pour discuter ouvertement de leurs missions sans s'assurer d'être réellement sans témoin.

.

Mais pour l'heure, le destin de ces deux traitresses importait peu à Tony. Il avait un autre point noir à régler : la rupture initiée par Gibbs. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il était persuadé que quelque chose avait déclenché sa réaction. Il avait tenté de joindre Ducky mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse à son appel. Sans doute Mme Maillard avait-elle accaparé son fils une fois de plus. Il patienterait et au besoin se tournerait vers Abby. En aucun cas, il ne demanderait à McGee.

.

Puis, soudain, il songea qu'il y avait un autre membre d'équipe qu'il pouvait interroger, l'agent Jameson. Peut-être pourrait-il le sonder avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était habilement interrogé. Oui, il y avait des chances pour que cette stratégie fonctionne. Il attendrait donc de pouvoir le joindre mais si l'équipe était au repos forcé, il y avait peu d'espoir de le trouver là-bas. Donc, il allait devoir jouer serrer et utiliser les compétences qu'il possédait.

.

Il gagna rapidement son bureau et se connecta via Internet au site du NCIS. Allez savoir comment et pourquoi mais ses codes étaient encore actifs, du moins pas ceux de l'ex agent DiNozzo mais ceux qui lui avaient été attribués lors de son intégration dans l'équipe du Général. Chaque membre du groupe avait reçu des codes d'accès aux bases de données d'une agence fédérale et par le plus grand des hasards, Tony avait obtenu ceux du NCIS.

.

Contrairement à ce que McGee pouvait penser, l'italien n'était pas nul en informatique et en quelques minutes, il se retrouva connecter au NCIS. Il consulta le registre des employés et nota le numéro de portable de Jameson. Avant de le joindre, sur une intuition soudaine, Tony accéda à l'ordinateur du jeune agent et parcourut les dossiers et trouva bientôt celui qui pouvait l'intéresser. Il parcourut le journal des derniers dossiers traités et bingo, il tomba sur celui qu'il voulait et en conséquence, plus besoin d'appeler le bleu.

.

Il ouvrit le dossier et lut attentivement le compte rendu de la dernière enquête de l'équipe. Certes, Jameson n'était pas le plus méticuleux en ce qui concernait la rédaction mais c'était suffisant pour que Tony comprenne la raison qui avait poussé Gibbs à vouloir rompre leur relation. Comment cet idiot pouvait s'imaginer qu'une hypothétique menace de cet ordre ferait fuir l'italien ? Avait-il oublié que leur métier les avait exposés à des dangers de toutes sortes sans qu'il ne tourne les talons ?

.

Bien, maintenant qu'il savait, il allait pourvoir agir en conséquence et raisonner son imbécile de… de quoi au juste. Il ne se voyait pas qualifier l'ancien marine de 'petit ami'. Partenaire sonnait bien de même que fiancé mais mari était encore mieux mais devrait attendre qu'il soit parvenu à ramener un peu de bon sens dans le crâne de son homme. Il savait que Gibbs ne serait pas à Washington et il se creusa la tête pour deviner l'endroit où il serait susceptible de trouver son vagabond de partenaire.

.

Il profita de sa connexion pour consulter le dossier personnel de l'ancien marine. Il trouva une information qui lui permit de connaitre la destination de son prochain voyage, une information que l'ancien marine lui avait indiqué en passant mais qu'il avait oubliée. A coup sûr, il parierait que Gibbs se serait réfugié dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien et quoi de plus logique que de retourner dans sa ville natale. Contrairement à Tony, même si Gibbs avait des souvenirs pénibles associés à Stillwater, il y avait toujours un membre de sa famille qui y vivait.

.

Il se déconnecta de la base de données fédérale, prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir et planifier sa prochaine action : reconquérir Gibbs. Le voyage ne poserait sans doute aucun problème, l'avion pouvait le déposer près de sa destination et il terminerait le reste du voyage en voiture de location. Il fit une recherche sur Internet et trouva que l'aéroport régional de Williamsport se situait à 40 miles de Stillwater. Parfait, il demanderait à son pilote de prévoir son plan de vol et d'avertir l'aéroport de son escale.

.

Il lui faudrait sans doute un emplacement pour garer l'avion ou emmener son pilote qui le ramènerait au ranch dans la mesure où la durée de son séjour en Pennsylvanie était indéterminée à l'heure actuelle. Il nota le numéro de téléphone de l'aéroport et passa un appel pour mettre ces détails au point. Il raccrocha après une discussion fructueuse, satisfait que le directeur l'autorise à laisser son appareil sur place le temps de son séjour et que la location d'un emplacement était raisonnable. Un souci de moins pour l'italien.

.

Ensuite, il consulta l'annuaire et chercha l'adresse de Gibbs père. Il découvrit que le père de l'ancien marine était le propriétaire du magasin général de la ville et qu'il possédait une maison à quelques pâtés de là. Il nota précieusement les deux informations et les plaça dans son portefeuille. Ensuite, il monta dans sa chambre, prépara une valise avec des vêtements confortables et un seul costume. Il la déposa à côté de la porte.

.

Un appel à l'aérodrome à son pilote pour lui conseiller de préparer l'avion pour un décollage matinal le lendemain. Ensuite, il joignit Cole et lui donna ses instructions pour la prochaine semaine et lui recommanda de faire travailler un peu les chevaux sous sa supervision. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine et se confectionna un repas copieux, il avait sauté le déjeuner et commençait à sentir la faim le tenailler. Il porta son plateau dans le salon, le posa sur la petite table devant le canapé, s'installa et alluma la télévision.

.

Il zappa un moment avant de tomber sur un film qui l'accrocha même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, Top Gun. Il avait envie d'un autre genre que ses habituels classiques, quelque chose de léger et qui se regardait sans mal et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il entama son repas tout en suivant l'histoire de ce jeune fou d'avion, il s'aperçut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se laissait prendre par la naïveté du sujet mais il n'en avait cure.

.

Il termina son assiette, se cala dans le canapé, sa bière à la main et se concentra sur la fin du film. Une fois terminé, il zappa à nouveau, il n'avait aucune envie de se coucher aussi tôt, il tomba alors sur Matrix, pas vraiment son genre non plus mais bon, il allait lui laisser sa chance. Il regarda finalement tout en laissant vagabonder ses pensées de temps en temps lorsqu'une page publicitaire coupait la diffusion.

.

Ce fut vers minuit qu'il décida de monter se reposer quelques heures avant de se rendre à l'aérodrome et d'entamer son voyage. Il espérait simplement que ses espoirs ne seraient pas encore déçus et que ses chances de raisonner Gibbs soient plus nombreuses que celles d'échouer dans sa tentative. Il allait falloir convaincre l'ancien marine qu'il valait mieux prendre quelques risques et vivre leur amour que se voiler la face et regretter d'avoir laissé une crainte irraisonnée ruiner la possibilité d'être heureux durant les vingt à trente prochaines années qu'il espérait passer avec l'autre homme.

.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il plongea dans le sommeil.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Six heures sonnaient lorsque Tony commença à émerger de son sommeil sans cauchemars. Il avait pris une résolution et son esprit avait donc été au repos, ce qui avait facilité sa nuit. Tranquillement, il s'étira avant de se résigner à sortir du lit douillet et chaud, il sourit en pensant à sa journée et il sauta finalement hors des couvertures, passa dans la salle de bains pour enfiler un short et un tee-shirt et s'empressa de quitter la maison pour son jogging matinal.

.

Il devait dépenser dès maintenant l'énergie qu'il sentait bouillir en lui, il serait confiné dans un espace restreint durant près de trois heures, le temps du vol pour effectuer les 2100 kms qui reliait Fort Worth à Benton, l'aérodrome le plus proche de Stillwater pour ensuite prendre une voiture et faire le très court trajet jusqu'à la ville natale de Gibbs, une course de dix minutes environ si la circulation était fluide. Son impatiente l'agiterait suffisamment assez, il ne fallait pas rajouter autre chose sinon il serait un paquet de nerfs en arrivant.

.

Durant une demi-heure, il s'employa donc à brûler cet excès d'énergie en faisant des pointes de vitesse toutes les cinq minutes. Il croisa Cole et son compagnon qu'il salua d'un geste de la main sans s'arrêter, il lui donnerait ses instructions plus tard. Il poursuivit sa course durant une autre demi-heure et estimant avoir évacué son trop plein d'énergie, il décida de rentrer prendre une douche et un petit-déjeuner préparé amoureusement par Maria.

.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la maison, il fit ce qu'il avait projeté et moins d'une heure plus tard, il était installé dans son bureau. Il s'empressa de préparer un e-mail pour Cole avec ses directives complémentaires à suivre durant son absence, il précisa qu'il ignorait combien de temps il serait parti et qu'il le tiendrait au courant. Ensuite, il appela son pilote pour lui indiquer son heure d'arrivée et monta préparer ses bagages.

.

Un dilemme se posa alors à lui : quel type de vêtements emportés et pour combien de temps ? Ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait, il choisit de prendre à la fois des tenues habillées et plus simples tels que des jeans et de tee-shirts. Il sélectionna également les chaussures en conséquence avant de boucler ses valises qu'il alla déposer dans l'entrée avant de partir à la recherche de Maria.

.

« Maria, je pars pour quelques jours mais je n'ai pas encore de date précise pour mon retour » annonça-t-il à la gouvernante. « Vous faites comme d'habitude et je vous appellerais lorsque je saurais quand je rentre. »

« Bien, Monsieur » approuva la vieille dame. « Vous partez voir M. Jethro ? » demanda-t-elle. « Une visite ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça » indiqua le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

.

Maria comprit instantanément que la réponse était prudente et incertaine et n'insista pas. Tony sourit, l'italienne savait quand il convenait de poursuivre et quand il était préférable de se taire et c'était une qualité qu'il admirait en elle. Il l'étreignit avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue ridée de la vieille dame avant de la libérer.

.

« Bon voyage, Monsieur » lui souhaita-t-elle. « Et bonne chance » ajouta-t-elle à la surprise de Tony. « J'espère que M. Jethro sera avec vous à votre retour. »

« Vous savez, Maria, je me demande parfois si vous n'êtes pas un peu sorcière » plaisanta Tony, l'affection évidente dans sa voix. « Vous avez des intuitions un peu trop précises à mon goût quelquefois. »

« Juste quelques souhaits, Monsieur et quelques rêves qui devraient se réaliser » précisa-t-elle en riant. « Profitez de ces quelques jours et raisonnez-le, il n'appartient qu'à vous de lui rappeler qu'il est ici le bienvenu et que nous espérons le revoir bientôt. »

« Je lui fais passer le message en espérant qu'il le suivra » dit Tony en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

.

Il prit ses bagages, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il déposa ses valises dans la voiture qu'un de ses employés avait amenée devant la maison puis prit place sur le siège passager. D'un geste, il indiqua qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en route. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aérodrome prit peu de temps et bientôt, Tony se retrouva assis dans le cockpit tandis que son pilote terminait le check-up de l'appareil. Satisfait de constater que tout était en ordre, il fit son rapport à son employeur avant de se lever pour lui céder les commandes.

.

« Je vous laisse le manche, Monsieur » lui souhaita-t-il. « Si vous avez besoin de mes services… »

« Je vous appellerai, Doug » promit Tony en lui serrant la main.

.

Le pilote sortit du poste de pilotage et alla s'installer sur un des sièges confortables de l'appareil. Il allait prendre patience et attendre l'appel de son employeur même s'il savait qu'il était capable de se débrouiller aussi bien que lui. M. Paddington avait passé son brevet depuis des années et était également, selon les dires, un excellent pilote. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter mais des circonstances pouvaient toujours modifier la donne.

.

Il était heureux que le jeune homme soit suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas se déplacer seul et qu'il se soit assuré qu'il pouvait l'accompagner. Doug détestait lorsque certains de ses collègues lui racontaient les aventures désastreuses de leurs propres employeurs qui croyaient tellement en leurs capacités qu'ils s'envolaient seuls et sans co-pilote. Une panne ou une météo défavorable pouvait vous obliger à atterrir en catastrophe ou abattre un appareil.

.

M. Paddington était aussi très prudent, il avait souhaité qu'un kit de survie très complet soit toujours embarqué, de même qu'une radio soigneusement emballée pour éviter tout choc lors d'un atterrissage en catastrophe. Doug soupçonnait que son ancien métier de flic puis d'agent fédéral l'avait préparé à affronter des situations dangereuses et que d'être prévoyant était plus prudent.

.

« Mieux vaut disposer de cet équipement et ne pas en avoir besoin que d'en avoir besoin et de ne pas en disposer, Doug » lui avait déclaré son employeur en insistant pour équiper l'appareil de ce surplus.

.

Doug savait n'avoir pas à s'inquiéter, le vol serait sans souci, la météo était clémente et son patron était excellent pilote. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit le livre qu'il lisait depuis quelques jours. Il se carra le plus confortablement possible dans son siège et entreprit de se plonger dans sa lecture. Une heure plus tard, il s'empara du thermos de café, entreprit d'en verser dans une tasse qu'il alla porter à l'italien qui le remercia chaleureusement.

.

Il reprit le chemin de la cabine, se versa à son tour un café et se réinstalla pour profiter du reste du voyage. Il somnola également, preuve qu'il faisait totalement confiance aux compétences de pilote de son patron pour oser réussir à dormir en plein vol. Il consulta sa montre et comprit que l'atterrissage était proche. Il se leva et rejoignit le cockpit où il prit place dans le second siège sous le regard amusé de son employeur.

.

« Doug ! » dit-il, la voix chargée d'un léger reproche. « Je suis capable de poser cet engin, vous savez. Je ne vais pas le casser. »

« Je sais, Monsieur » le rassura Doug. « C'est juste que d'être seul à l'arrière n'est pas dans mes habitudes » s'excusa-t-il.

« Oui, pas de jolie hôtesse pour vous distraire, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta Tony.

« En effet » avoua le pilote en soupirant.

« Faudrait sans doute que je fasse l'acquisition d'un plus gros avion pour avoir besoin de plus de personnel » nota l'italien. « Mais je n'aurai que faire d'un tel appareil. Faudra donc vous contenter de vous passer de présence féminine, mon vieux. »

« Bien dommage, Monsieur » répliqua Doug d'un ton sérieux tout en sachant que son employeur plaisantait.

.

Il en eut la confirmation lorsque le rire de l'italien résonna soudain. Doug aimait bien le jeune homme, malgré sa fortune, il était simple, abordable et proche de son personnel, celui de l'hôtel comme celui du ranch.

.

La voix de son patron qui demandait l'autorisation d'atterrir à la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport de Williamsport le sortit de ses pensées. Ayant reçu l'aval du contrôleur aérien, son patron mit l'appareil en position et amorça la descente vers la piste et effectua un atterrissage impeccable. Il manœuvra ensuite l'avion pour le garer dans l'emplacement que lui indiquait un employé de l'aéroport.

.

L'italien éteignit le moteur, vérifia que les commandes étaient au point mort et se leva. Les deux hommes se saisirent de leurs bagages et descendirent tranquillement. Doug salua ensuite son patron et s'éloigna, il allait faire un peu de tourisme jusqu'au moment où son employeur déciderait de reprendre le chemin du retour. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et constata que l'italien était déjà installé dans la voiture de location qu'il avait réservée et s'éloignait.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony alluma la radio et trouva une station qui lui convenait, il boucla sa ceinture et mit le moteur en marche. Il programma le GPS et bientôt, il prit le chemin de Stillwater. Dans quelques minutes, il serait rendu à sa destination et il retrouverait celui qui avait changé sa vie quelques semaines plus tôt et qui avait décidé que leurs destinées seraient étroitement mêlées avant de changer d'avis.

.

Il avait bien l'intention de mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de son borné de marine et de lui faire comprendre que la vie était jalonnée d'incertitudes et que la vision étroite de certaines personnes ne l'arrêterait pas de vouloir passer le reste de son existence avec lui. Il savait qu'il se heurterait à forte résistance mais il avait des arguments qui joueraient en sa faveur.

.

Il fit le trajet à allure réduite, histoire de jouir un peu du panorama. Tony avait grandi dans la plus peuplée des villes du pays, New York et était un pur citadin. La résidence des Hamptons que possédait sa famille était leur résidence d'été et était situé à Southampton, près de Mecox Bay où Tony allait se baigner lorsqu'il était enfant. Il n'avait presque jamais vu autre chose avant d'être envoyé en pension ou à RIMA.

.

Depuis, il avait élargi son horizon et sans être fan de la campagne, il avait appris grâce à ses fréquentes visites au ranch à apprécier le changement d'univers. De citadin pur et dur, il était devenu un rancher averti et il aimait la vie au grand air. La pollution était moins présente, la violence était également moins importante, le taux de criminalité était raisonnable considérant que Dallas était proche de Forth Worth.

.

La vie dingue qu'il avait connu durant ses années dans les forces de police ne lui manquait pas. Les saisons rythmaient sa nouvelle façon de vivre et son métier d'entraineur lui convenait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que de travailler avec des chevaux serait pour lui un baume au cœur lorsqu'il avait quitté DC. Malgré la disparition de ses grands-parents, il appréciait de vivre au ranch et les responsabilités que le rachat de l'hôtel lui avait imposées étaient un challenger qu'il appréciait en tant que dérivatif à sa peine.

.

Il s'était lancé dans le travail pour oublier que Gibbs l'avait obligé à quitter un métier qu'il aimait et des gens qu'il considérait comme des amis. Pourtant, au fil des mois, il avait fini par admettre que sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait et que le fait qu'il pouvait circuler librement et sans surveiller ses arrières était très appréciable.

.

Finalement, il réalisa que sa vie présente lui convenait et qu'elle serait presque parfaite si un certain marine borné en faisait partie. Et il allait tout faire pour que son souhait se réalise même s'il devait pour cela passer plusieurs jours ou semaines à 'harceler' Gibbs. Le forcer à reconnaître son erreur serait sans doute mission impossible mais il savait qu'il arriverait à ses fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il le devait parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse une menace hypothétique gaspiller sa chance de vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

.

Le GPS signalant qu'il arrivait à destination le sortit de ses pensées et malgré ses vagabondes cogitations, il était arrivé sain et sauf. Il ralentit et parcourut les derniers mètres à allure réduite lui permettant de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère paisible de l'agglomération. Stillwater était encore en grande partie ancrée dans le passé et peu de modernité y transparaissait. Il descendit lentement la rue principale et secoua la tête en réalisant que la ville criait haut et fort son appartenance à la campagne profonde.

.

Ici, pas de supermarchés mais de petits magasins, pas de fast-foods ou de pizzeria mais deux restaurants familiaux, une pharmacie, deux coiffeurs. Le seul commerce d'importance semblait bien être le magasin général tenu par Gibbs père. Du moins, si Tony s'en référait à la configuration de la ville, tous les commerces se situaient dans l'artère principale. Il devrait aller à Benton si d'aventure, il avait besoin de faire des achats particuliers. Ou plus loin, si nécessaire parce que Stillwater se situait vraiment dans un trou perdu.

.

Philadelphie n'était pas si loin, après tout et il connaissait déjà la ville pour y avoir travaillé en tant que flic avant de partir pour Baltimore. Il savait pourtant qu'y retourner serait sans doute dangereux étant donné que la famille Macaluso se souviendrait certainement de lui, même si le temps avait passé depuis l'arrestation et l'incarcération du patriarche de la famille mafieuse. Il verrait le moment venu et il pourrait toujours se faire escorter par Gibbs.

.

Il repéra donc facilement le magasin Gibbs grâce à l'enseigne. Peu de clients à cette heure, ce qui lui permit de se garer juste devant. Il coupa le moteur et attendit quelques minutes avant de descendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la portière, quitta sa place et referma. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'échoppe dont il ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Non seulement, il allait revoir son marine mais également faire la connaissance de Gibbs père.

.

Il franchit le seuil et laissa sa vue s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Il fit quelques pas et attendit que les deux hommes qui discutaient près du comptoir soient conscients de sa présence. Enfin, le plus âgé se tourna vers lui et Tony vit aussitôt la ressemblance avec Gibbs. Le patriarche de la famille le salua.

.

« Bonjour, jeune homme » le gratifia-t-il.

.

Tony lui fit un signe de tête en retour, incertain de pouvoir sortir un mot. Finalement, il se racla la gorge et se décida à répondre au salut.

.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Gibbs » dit-il doucement.

.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Gibbs fils se redressa puis se tourna lentement vers celui qui venait de parler. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et son étonnement était clairement inscrit sur son visage. Il déglutit difficilement en croisant le regard de Tony qui le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jethro ne fit aucun geste envers l'italien qui resta également figé à quelques mètres de lui sans oser s'avancer davantage.

.

L'attitude étrange des deux hommes intrigua Jackson Gibbs qui pressentait là un mystère. Il comprit implicitement que ces deux-là devaient s'être déjà rencontrés s'il se référait au langage corporel de son fils.

.

« Leroy, tu connais ce monsieur ? » demanda finalement le patriarche Gibbs devant le silence de son fils.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Voici enfin la rencontre entre Gibbs père et Tony. Comment Gibbs va-t-il le présenter à son père ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre.

.

Ce volet comportera certaines révélations et nous approcherons du premier lemon de cette fic.

.

A bientôt


	39. Chapitre 38 : Résolution

Nouveau et long chapitre avec le premier lemon de cette histoire.

.

Je vous laisse lire et attends vos commentaires.

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

_**Chapitre 37 : Résolution**_

_._

_La voix de son père tira Gibbs de l'espèce de trance dans laquelle il se trouvait, des yeux rivés sur ceux de Tony qui le tenaient captif. L'intensité des prunelles vertes et la joie qui s'y reflétait avaient capturé l'ancien marine. Il avait bien du mal à détacher son regard de celui de l'italien pour répondre à son père. Ce fut donc les yeux dans les yeux qu'il réussit à articuler un seul mot d'un ton à la fois surpris et plaintif._

_._

_« Tony ! »_

_« Jethro… » fut la réponse de Tony, accompagnée d'un sourire._

_._

_Il vit son ami déglutir difficilement et son indécision quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il voyait Gibbs lutter désespérément entre deux choix possibles : venir étreindre Tony ou juste rester planter là, les bras ballants._

_._

_Tony était venu jusqu'ici pour faire comprendre à Jet que leur histoire, mais surtout leur relation, n'était pas terminée et il allait encore devoir faire le premier pas. Mais il n'en avait cure, il fallait bien que l'un d'eux indique à l'autre la marche à suivre. Aussi, il s'avança et sans lui laisser le temps de s'esquiver, il prit Jethro dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_._

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Gibbs referma ses bras sur le corps de Tony et le serra contre lui. Il laissa sa tête reposée également sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, totalement inconscients que le patriarche de la famille Gibbs les regardait, l'air curieux et intrigué._

_._

_Jackson finit par se racler la gorge pour leur rappeler son existence et Tony se redressa en rougissant légèrement. L'aîné leva un sourcil en voyant la gêne visible du jeune homme mais Gibbs lui caressa la joue en souriant._

_._

_« Jamais cru te voir rougir ainsi pour si peu, Tone » remarqua-t-il doucement._

_« Désolé, je… » commença Tony._

_« Inutile de l'être, jeune homme » le coupa Jackson. « Si tu faisais les présentations, Leroy » proposa-t-il._

_« Jack, voici Anthony DiNozzo, mon ancien second au NCIS et un très cher ami » dit obligeamment Jethro. « Tony, mon père, Jackson Gibbs. »_

_« Enchanté de vous connaitre, jeune homme » salua Jack en s'avançant pour serrer la main de Tony._

_« Moi de même, Monsieur » lui rendit l'italien._

_« Je n'ai pas souvenir entendu Leroy parler de vous lors de ses dernières visites » indiqua Jack._

_« Tony ne travaille plus pour l'agence depuis plus d'un an » lui apprit brièvement son fils._

_« Oh ! Donc, vous êtes resté en contact malgré tout » souligna le vieil homme, curieux._

_« Pa, si tu préparais du café, nous pourrions discuter autour de la table » suggéra Gibbs._

_« Hum, c'est ma foi une bonne idée, fiston » répliqua Jack en se dirigeant vers la pièce située derrière le comptoir._

_._

_Jethro attendit que son père soit hors de portée d'écoute avant de se tourner vers Tony. Se rapprochant, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'italien le prenant par surprise._

_._

_« Content que tu sois là, Tone » souffla-t-il doucement._

_« Heureux que ma visite te fasse plaisir » répondit Tony en imitant le geste de son homme._

_« Jack ne sait pas à notre sujet » l'avertit l'ancien marine._

_« Et tu veux que ça reste un secret ? » questionna l'italien._

_._

_Ne sachant que répondre, Jethro haussa simplement les épaules, il avait évoqué la situation avec son père la veille mais Jack ignorait que son fils ne pleurait pas la perte d'une femme mais bien celle d'un homme. Et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec le vieil homme. Devait-il être franc ou tâter d'abord le terrain ?_

_._

_Il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision lorsque Jack revint avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Il invita les deux hommes à prendre place sur des tabourets tandis qu'il faisait de même de l'autre côté. Il servit une tasse de café noir et fort à son fils, versa café et lait dans la seconde avant de la déposer devant Tony qui haussa un sourcil et se servit ensuite._

_._

_« J'imagine que vous ne buvez pas votre café de la même façon que nous autres, Gibbs » nota Jack en voyant le jeune homme ajouter du sucre._

_« Non, je n'ai pas l'estomac aussi solide de Jethro pour ça » dit Tony en jetant un regard amusé à l'ancien marine._

_« Alors, dites-moi, Tony… si vous permettez que j'utilise votre prénom » poursuivit Gibbs père. « Vous êtes ici en visite courte ou prolongée ? »_

_« A vrai dire, tout dépend de Jethro » l'informa l'italien en laissant ainsi la balle dans le camp de Gibbs._

_« Nous verrons cela ensemble, Tone, promis » l'assura aussitôt Jet._

_« Un endroit où dormir ? » demanda Jack, pratique._

_« Pas encore eu le temps d'y songer, j'ignorais si je serai bien accueilli ou pas » déclara Tony._

_« Nous avons une chambre disponible pour vous à la maison » suggéra aussitôt Jack._

_« Je ne veux pas déranger, Monsieur » contra en retour Tony. « Je trouverai bien un hôtel dans les environs. »_

_« Eh, aucun dérangement ici et Leroy pourra profiter de votre présence plus facilement » objecta Jack d'un geste de la main. « Et je pourrai faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, aucun des collègues de Leroy n'est jamais venu ici. »_

_._

_A cette affirmation, Tony leva les sourcils et croisa le regard de son ancien patron qui haussa les épaules avant d'en expliquer la raison._

_._

_« Jamais eu l'occasion de parler de Jack avec l'équipe, même Ducky ne le connait pas. »_

_« Très honoré que tu veuilles bien me laisser pénétrer dans ton cercle de famille ainsi, Jet » le remercia Tony._

_« La moindre des choses étant donné que… » débuta Jethro avant de s'arrêter abruptement._

_._

_Il secoua la tête et ne poursuivit pas sa pensée laissant son père dans l'expectative. Tony le regarda mais aucune accusation n'était visible dans les magnifiques prunelles vertes, seule une compréhension était nettement perceptible._

_._

_« Donc, vous avez travaillé avec mon fils » reprit Jack. « Durant combien de temps ? Mais tout d'abord, pourquoi l'appelez-vous Jethro ? »_

_._

_Et ce fut ainsi que la glace se brisa entre les deux hommes qui se mirent à discuter comme deux vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver après des années. Jet regardait avec amusement son 'homme' – parce qu'il continuait à l'appeler ainsi dans son cœur – déjouer les questions les plus personnelles du patriarche sans que Jack ne semble s'en offusquer._

_._

_Durant deux bonnes heures, ce fut un dialogue… non plutôt le jeu des questions-réponses entre Jack et Tony sans que Jethro n'intervienne une seule fois. Il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux laisser ces deux-là satisfaire leur curiosité pour avoir ensuite la paix._

_._

_Finalement, ce fut le grondement sourd de l'estomac de Tony qui mit fin à leur discussion. Jet fronça les sourcils, l'italien était arrivé après le déjeuner et naturellement, Jet avait supposé qu'il avait pris le temps de se restaurer avant de venir. Il semblerait qu'il avait encore assumé sans vérifier, brisant ainsi à nouveau sa fameuse règle 8. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'avec Tony, il valait mieux faire l'inverse, vérifier plutôt qu'assumer._

_._

_« Semblerait que quelqu'un a faim » sourit Jack. « L'heure du déjeuner est largement passée mais ce n'est pas encore celle du dîner. Que diriez-vous d'un bon goûter, jeune homme ? »_

_« Pas de refus, ça me permettra d'attendre » accepta l'italien._

_« Une préférence particulière ? » s'enquit Gibbs père._

_« Tony n'est pas très difficile, Jack mais il aime les douceurs » répliqua Jet devançant Tony._

_« Bien, je vais, de ce pas, préparer un en-cas » conclut le vieil homme en se levant. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »_

_« Merci, Monsieur » dit simplement Tony en le regardant s'éloigner avant de reporter son regard sur Jet._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Les deux hommes rivèrent leur regard l'un à l'autre avant que finalement, Jethro se rapproche et vienne déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Tony et lui serrer légèrement l'épaule. Tony posa sa main sur la sienne avant qu'il ne la retire et la pressa également. Puis Gibbs s'installa sur la chaise près de celle de Tony et, cette fois, posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'italien._

_._

_« Comment as-tu su où me trouver, Tony ? Personne au bureau ne connait l'existence de mon père » demanda-t-il, un brin curieux._

_« Quelques recherches dans ton dossier personnel » expliqua Tony sans lui dire quand et comment il l'avait consulté._

_« Hum ! Tu es bien le seul à avoir osé le feuilleter » souligna Jet en secouant la tête tout en souriant._

_« Toujours été curieux à ton sujet et toujours soupçonné un mystère qui t'entourait » avoua son ami._

_« Donc, tu es au courant pour… » commença-t-il mais ne put terminer._

_« Oui mais je l'ai su avant que tu ne me proposes de venir travailler avec toi » dévoila Tony. « Tout comme tu as dû consulter le mieux durant notre enquête commune, j'imagine. »_

_« Semblerait que nous ayons tous deux eu la même idée » rit l'ancien marine. « Deviné dès le début que tu saurais anticiper. »_

_« Surtout que l'agent était borné et peu bavard, il fallait bien que je trouve mes infos quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Sûr que tu n'as pas ton pareil pour ferrer des informations là où personne ne songerait à aller fouiner » approuva Jet._

_« Pas difficile pour un flic d'avoir accès à ce genre de données surtout s'il sait également se servir d'un ordinateur » minimisa Tony._

_« Peut-être mais l'accès à une base de données d'une agence fédérale n'est pas aussi facile que ça, du moins je l'espère même si McGee semble y parvenir rapidement » objecta Gibbs._

_« A vrai dire, il n'était pas le seul à avoir un diplôme en informatique » indiqua négligemment le jeune homme. « J'ai une formation qui me permet de faire également de la programmation, du cryptage et du déchiffrage. J'ai toujours pratiqué pour mon plaisir. »_

_._

_Gibbs le regarda un instant, l'air étonné. Il ignorait totalement que Tony avait des compétences en informatique aussi approfondies. Il n'en était pas fait mention dans son dossier._

_._

_« Tu as pris des cours accélérés ou quoi ? » s'enquit-il, curieux._

_« Non, j'ai été obligé de suivre une formation complète avant d'intégrer cette équipe spéciale, c'était obligatoire » divulgua-t-il._

_« Pourras-tu un jour m'en parler, Tony ? Me dire ce que tu faisais et pourquoi tu as choisi de le faire ? » plaida presque Jet._

_« Je ne pourrais te donner que les grandes lignes et rien au sujet des missions accomplies avec l'équipe, Jet. Certaines sont classées 'Secret défense' et concerne non seulement la sécurité nationale mais également internationale. Les dossiers sont plus que 'top secret' et peu de personnes ont lu les rapports de missions » l'informa l'italien d'un ton sérieux. « Tu as toi-même participé à des Opérations Spéciales, tu sais donc ce qu'il en est. Mais, oui, un jour, je te dirais si le Général l'autorise. »_

_« Quelle armée ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander._

_« A ton avis ? »_

_« Je pencherais pour… la Marine » déclara enfin Gibbs après avoir pris quelques minutes de réflexion._

_« Presque ça » concéda Tony. « C'était une équipe de Seals juniors. »_

_« Des Seals ! » s'exclama Jet, ahuri. « Comment… Tony, tu n'étais encore qu'un gamin ! »_

_« Tu as bien rejoint les Marines à 18 ans » remarqua tranquillement Tony. « J'ai accepté de faire partie de la section junior à 16 ans. J'étais assez âgé pour faire mes propres choix, mon père estimait que je l'étais pour l'avoir défié et avoir préféré faire des études en sport plutôt qu'en droit international ou obtenir un diplôme équivalent pour travailler avec lui dans la haute finance. Juste été un peu plus précoce que toi, c'est tout » statua-t-il en haussant les épaules._

_« Définitivement falloir que tu me racontes cette histoire » nota-t-il. « Tu as des côtés cachés qui me perturbent parfois, Tone » avoua-t-il._

_« Je t'assure que je suis loin d'être un gars compliqué » assura l'italien. « Et tout ceci fait partie de mon passé, il ne peut envahir mon présent ou mon futur. J'ai un document qui certifie que personne ne peut venir me sortir de ma retraite. Et puis, je suis trop vieux désormais pour leur servir à grand-chose et ma condition physique n'est plus aux normes pour faire partie de ce genre d'équipe. »_

_« Je suis certain qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, tu serais encore parfaitement capable de rivaliser avec eux » l'admonesta gentiment Gibbs. « Tu es un athlète dans l'âme et malgré notre emploi du temps démoniaque, tu savais toujours trouver du temps pour t'entrainer. »_

_« Normal, c'était non seulement ma place au sein de l'équipe qui était en jeu mais également mon statut d'agent de terrain » objecta Tony. « Et les évaluations physiques étaient rigoureuses pour obtenir le fameux 'sésame', ce petit bout de papier qui disait que j'étais apte à continuer à chasser les méchants. »_

_« De tous les agents qui ont fait, font ou feront partie de mon équipe, tu as été celui qui était le plus qualifié non seulement de ce point de vue mais aussi pour le reste » gronda Jet. « Je n'ai pas su te le montrer ou te le dire et je le regrette sincèrement. Si j'avais été plus ouvert ou plus démonstratif, rien de ce qui est arrivé ne se serait produit et tu serais toujours avec moi, travaillant à mes côtés. »_

_« Enfin, tu admets que tu pourrais être la cause de ma démission » soupira Tony comme soulagé._

_._

_Il vit Jethro se rembrunir et il choisit de le détromper._

_._

_« Rassure-toi, tu as été pour une faible part dans ma décision de partir, ce sont surtout ces deux diablesses qui m'ont eu à l'usure » déclara Tony en lui tapotant le bras._

_._

_Les pas de Jack qui revenaient mirent fin à la conversation entre eux et le plateau déposé sur la table laissa bientôt apparaitre une collation plus qu'appétissante. Jack repartit chercher la cafetière tandis que Tony déposait deux tranches de cake sur une assiette qu'il plaça devant Jet en lui souriant. Il répéta l'opération pour Jack et lui-même en ajoutant toutefois de la confiture sur ses propres tranches._

_._

_Lorsque l'ainé des Gibbs les rejoignit, la conversation reprit sur un ton plus léger et anodin, sur la vie de Tony au ranch. Les anecdotes qu'il conta firent rire les deux Gibbs et la fin d'après-midi se termina donc sur une note plus détendue avant que Jack débarrasse la table._

_._

_« Leroy, si tu montrais à Tony la chambre d'ami où il pourra loger, il aura le temps de se rafraichir avant le repas » suggéra Jack en se dirigeant vers l'arrière salle pour ranger le plateau et la vaisselle._

_« Bonne idée, Jack » approuva Jethro en entrainant Tony à sa suite vers la sortie. « Suis-moi, Tony. »_

_« Je te rappelle que c'est une voiture de location, Jet » l'avertit l'italien. « Je n'ai pas envie de payer les dégâts que tu pourrais lui causer. »_

_« Je pense que tu peux te permettre de rembourser l'agence si c'est le cas, non ! » déclara l'ancien marine d'un ton malicieux._

_« Ce n'est pas une raison pour gaspiller l'argent » s'indigna Tony._

_._

_Malgré sa réprobation, il confia les clefs à Jet qui s'installa au volant et les emmena rapidement jusqu'à la maison familiale à quelques centaines de mètre du magasin._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Les deux hommes descendirent de voiture et Tony contempla la demeure qui avait abrité les jeunes années de Jethro. Elle était bien différente de celle de sa propre enfance, plus modeste mais plus chaleureuse aussi._

_._

_« Je pensais que la maison et le magasin ne faisaient qu'un » remarqua Tony après quelques minutes._

_« Non, ma mère a tenu à ce que les deux soient séparés pour éviter tout incident en cas de cambriolage ou d'attaque au magasin » lui expliqua Jethro._

_« Oui, pas bête et bien raisonné » approuva l'italien. « Ta mère était une femme pleine de bon sens, Jet. »_

_« Elle voulait surtout protéger sa famille le plus possible et savoir mon père à la merci d'un dérangé qui pouvait surgir à tout moment était déjà suffisamment stressant. »_

_._

_Il laissa Tony prendre sa valise et le précéda dans la maison. Ils traversèrent le corridor pour atteindre l'escalier que Jethro monta sans se presser. Il débattait intérieurement s'il allait inviter Tony à partager sa propre chambre ou s'il allait l'installer dans la chambre d'ami comme l'avait suggérer Jack. Il stoppa brièvement devant la porte de sa chambre et attendit que Tony soit à ses côtés pour donner une explication._

_._

_« Jack sait que je suis ici suite à une rupture mais il ignore toujours qu'elle concerne notre relation, Tony » dit-il avec honnêteté. « Je ne sais pas qu'elle serait sa réaction à notre idylle et je n'ai aucune envie de nous engager dans une querelle absurde à ce sujet. »_

_« Eh, Jet, c'est ok pour moi si tu préfères ne rien lui dire » le rassura Tony. « Je suis surtout venu pour discuter avec toi de ta décision et te persuader que je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes à la raison. Je sais ce qui a motivé ton choix et je suis prêt, pour ma part, à faire mon possible pour te faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. »_

_« Tu sais ! » s'étonna Gibbs. « Comment… Qui as-tu interrogé ? »_

_« Personne ne m'a rien dit et encore moins tes agents si leur attitude lors de notre dernière rencontre en est un bon exemple » affirma Tony. « J'ai consulté le dossier de l'enquête et j'ai su tout de suite ce qui avait entrainé ton appel. »_

_« Encore une histoire à me raconter, Tone » dit-il en riant légèrement. « Tu es définitivement plein de surprises. »_

_« Non, je suis un homme plein de ressources et astucieux quand il le faut et ma motivation était puissante donc j'ai agi » remarqua-t-il simplement et sérieusement._

_._

_Sa détermination transparaissait dans ses propos et Gibbs ne douta pas que l'homme pouvait être aussi têtu que lui lorsque le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Et il réalisa soudain que, pour Tony, leur relation était un puissant facteur de motivation. Il se sentit honteux d'avoir méjugé le jeune homme, d'avoir cru qu'il laisserait leur histoire mourir sans réagir._

_._

_« Je… » commença Jet avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolé, Tone, désolé d'avoir supposé que d'hypothétiques menaces pourraient t'influencer négativement. J'aurais dû me souvenir que ce genre de choses te pousse au contraire à réagir inversement. »_

_« J'ai horreur d'être contraint par quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit à me comporter en mouton passif » dit Tony. « Je n'ai pas laissé mon père me dicter ma conduite, ce n'est pas pour laisser quelques individus aux idées rétrogrades régir ma vie. Je ferais face s'il le faut mais je ne vis pas non plus exposé à ces dangers. Fort Worth est loin d'être une des cités les plus violentes du pays, les texans ne sont pas des gens connus pour leurs idées d'un autre temps, ils sont plutôt tolérants. »_

_« C'est bon à savoir » conclut Jet._

_._

_Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de la pousser complétement._

_._

_« Ta chambre » devina Tony en voyant le mobilier et à sa grande surprise, le lit double._

_« Toujours aussi perspicace » gloussa-t-il doucement. « Celle que j'occupais avec Shannon lors de nos séjours ici avant… tu sais quoi. »_

_._

_Tony ne dit rien mais hocha simplement la tête. Gibbs lui fit signe de le suivre et il ouvrit la porte suivante avant de s'écarter. Il laissa Tony pénétrer dans la chambre et le regarda déposer sa valise au pied du lit._

_._

_« Ma chambre, j'imagine » badina-t-il._

_._

_La pièce était meublée simplement d'un lit double, d'une table de chevet, d'une armoire. Les meubles étaient en bois, solides et patinés par le temps. Tony s'assit sur le lit et tapota la place à ses côtés, invitant Jet à venir le rejoindre. L'ancien marine hésita quelques secondes avant de repousser la porte et de prendre place auprès de l'italien._

_._

_« Tone, nous n'avons pas… »_

_« Chut, je veux juste quelques minutes avec toi » chuchota-t-il. « J'ai été si furieux lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tout était fini entre nous. Et puis j'ai réfléchi et compris que quelque chose avait dû motiver ta décision. Alors j'ai creusé, j'ai utilisé mes codes d'accès à la base du NCIS et j'ai fouillé et trouvé le dossier de votre dernière enquête. Et c'est là que j'ai enfin réalisé la raison de notre rupture. Je dois dire que j'ai été soulagé parce que je croyais que j'étais le responsable. »_

_« Tony, je t'assure que j'étais celui qui ne voulait pas continuer, tu n'avais rien à voir dans ma décision et je pensais que mes explications étaient suffisamment claires » l'assura Jet. « J'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait pas assez pour toi et qu'une fois le choc initial passé, tu chercherais à en savoir plus. »_

_._

_Gibbs prit la main que Tony avait posé sur sa cuisse et enlaça leurs doigts avant de se pencher et de quémander un baiser. Le désir surgit soudain en lui et il s'empressa de se reculer en soupirant. Il consulta sa montre et calcula rapidement qu'il restait encore presque deux heures pour que son père ferme le magasin, largement le temps de renouer avec Tony sur un plan plus intime._

_._

_Il avait envie de plus que quelques baisers et quelques gestes tendres et même si son père les surprenait, il savait qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Ou bien Jack acceptait sa relation avec Tony ou il courrait le risque de perdre son fils une seconde fois mais définitivement cette fois. Il savait que Jack ne le voudrait certainement pas._

_._

_Il se leva, fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Tony qui l'observait tranquillement, attendant sans doute la suite des évènements._

_._

_« C'était ma chambre lorsque j'étais jeune » déclara soudain Jet pour faire comprendre à Tony l'importance de ce qui allait suivre. « Mon père a simplement changé récemment la literie, trop inconfortable pour dormir ou pour… autre chose. Il en a profité pour se débarrasser le petit lit et d'en installer un double. »_

_._

_Tony le regarda avec une expression que Gibbs ne put déchiffrer puis sans crier gare, il se leva à son tour et attrapa le col de la chemise de l'ancien marine et le rapprocha de lui._

_._

_« J'ai soudain une folle envie de te basculer sur le lit et de te dévorer surtout maintenant sachant que c'était ta chambre » murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Jethro. « Dommage que le temps nous soit compté. »_

_._

_Un son lointain fit sursauter Tony qui en gloussa de confusion. L'italien se sentait tout à la fois gêné d'être dans la chambre d'enfance de Jet sous le toit de la maison paternelle, confus d'avoir encore envie de faire l'amour et excité en même temps de le faire dans cette pièce en particulier._

_._

_Sans vraiment savoir ce qui rendait Tony aussi nerveux, Gibbs se rapprocha et sa main droite vint caresser tendrement la joue de son homme tandis que l'autre enlaça leurs doigts. Il remonta les mains pour les poser entre leurs deux corps qu'il pressa un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit Tony se relaxer un peu et le brun posa même sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné._

_._

_La main de Gibbs se déplaça vers le cou qu'elle se mit à caresser dans un geste apaisant, Tony soupira, tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de Jethro. Les lèvres dérivèrent lentement tandis que la main libre de Tony se perdit dans le dos, s'aventura sous la chemise et vint décrire des cercles dans le creux des reins de l'ancien marine, une de ses zones sensibles qui le fit réagir._

_._

_Jet grogna doucement et poussa son bassin en avant s'appuyant plus fortement contre la cuisse de Tony, son mouvement fit rire l'italien qui, en représailles, se frotta lascivement contre le corps de son amant. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps lorsque l'ancien marine glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Tony et fit jouer son genou contre le membre viril qui réagit aussitôt à la pression._

_._

_« Tu veux jouer, Jet ? » souffla Tony dans l'oreille de son amant._

_« Si c'est avec toi, je ne refuse pas » murmura l'homme tout en picorant le cou de l'italien de brefs baisers avant de revenir prendre la bouche si tentante et surtout offerte._

_._

_Bientôt, les deux langues se mirent à valser ensemble une danse dix fois, cent fois jouée pour eux. Les mains se remirent en mouvement lorsque celles de Tony commencèrent à lentement déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire. Le bout de ses doigts dessinèrent des cercles sur la peau du torse puis les phalanges jouèrent avec la toison poivre et sel faisant glisser ensuite ses paumes, passant ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un peigne._

_._

_Sous la pression, Gibbs sentit sa peau se réchauffer avant que ses tétons ne soient la cible des mains baladeuses de son compagnon, les pouces se mirent en mouvement pour taquiner les bouts de chair les faisant se dresser et frissonner l'ancien marine. Jethro mit fin au baiser et libérée, la bouche de Tony glissa sensuellement des lèvres vers le cou en passant sur l'arête de la mâchoire, prolongea vers le lobe de l'oreille où les dents s'activèrent pour en pincer légèrement le bout._

_._

_La langue continua son chemin vers l'épaule mais gênée par le bout de tissu, la tête se releva et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Tony scruta le visage de son amant. Les pupilles commençaient à se dilater et les lèvres étaient serrées comme pour retenir les gémissements qu'il ne voulait pas laisser échapper. Ensemble, les mains repoussèrent totalement la chemise qui glissa des épaules et vint mourir sur le sol, exposant le torse désormais dénudé à la convoitise de l'italien._

_._

_Ce dernier en voulait plus et posant un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son aîné, il entreprit lentement de déboucler la ceinture, de baisser la fermeture, d'écarter les pans, de passer les mains sous la ceinture et de baisser le vêtement peu à peu avant de le laisser choir sur les chevilles. Ses paumes se posèrent sur le dernier rempart qui protégeait encore le corps viril de la nudité totale. Il écarta doucement l'élastique des pouces avant de dévoiler l'objet de son désir à sa vue._

_._

_Alors que Tony le déshabillait, Gibbs tentait en vain de réprimer les frissons de plaisir que les mouvements des mains lui procuraient. Lorsque Tony s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui ôter pantalon, boxer et chaussettes, il dut prendre une forte inspiration tant voir son homme dans cette position le faisait fantasmer sur la prochaine caresse. L'italien posa ses lèvres sur le genou gauche et lentement, remonta en déposant des baisers et en taquinant les zones érogènes qu'il rencontrait sur le chemin qui, sensiblement et méthodiquement, touchait au but ultime._

_._

_Pourtant, son amant le surprit en évitant soigneusement la partie incandescente de son corps pour parcourir dans le sens inverse l'autre cuisse. Les mains posées à l'arrière des genoux remontèrent pour venir prendre position sur les fesses qu'elles massèrent tandis que Tony finalement exauça le souhait de Jethro en venant enfin s'occuper du membre viril qui attendait qu'on lui prête attention, fièrement dressé depuis plusieurs minutes. La langue vint en parcourir toute la longueur avant de taquiner la petite fente, puis s'employa à tourmenter les testicules avant que l'un d'eux ne soit capturé et roulé dans la bouche humide et chaude._

_._

_Gibbs écarta légèrement les jambes afin de maintenir son équilibre et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure brune, les doigts massant les mèches soyeuses et douces. Il poussa un gémissement lorsque sa boule fut aspirée et malaxée avant d'être abandonnée au profit de la seconde qui subit le même sort. La bouche divine ne cessa que pour augmenter le tourment de l'ancien marine quand enfin, Tony céda et engloutit la virilité impatiente._

_._

_Jethro grogna de satisfaction de sentir la chaude humidité de la bouche qui l'accueillait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel bonheur, être ainsi enfoui et sentir sa verge et ses boules devenir le centre d'intérêt de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était si proprement travaillé qu'il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour jouir. A peine une minute plus tard, il déversa sa semence au fond de la gorge de l'italien en poussant un cri vite étouffé._

_._

_Tony s'attarda encore un peu pour s'assurer à l'exciter avant de le relâcher doucement. Il se lécha les lèvres mais Jet le releva rapidement sans prêter attention à sa tenue et scella la bouche de Tony en un baiser fougueux et gourmand. Il goûta la saveur légèrement salée de son sperme et se mit à ravager la bouche qui l'avait contenu. Se délecter ainsi de sa propre semence était nouveau pour lui, aucune de ses ex épouses n'avait jamais souhaité lui faire ce genre de faveur._

_._

_Lorsqu'il eut terminé son festin, il mit fin au baiser et laissa reposer son front contre celui de Tony, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour retourner la faveur à Tony parce qu'il avait envie d'explorer le corps doré de l'italien à son rythme et de l'aimer tendrement pour lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance pour être venu le retrouver ainsi malgré les circonstances. Il choisit d'exprimer sa pensée._

_._

_« Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre la pareille mais j'ai bien peur que Jack ne rentre plus tôt et nous surprenne » dit-il doucement. « Je voudrais laisser mes lèvres et mes mains apprendre tous les détails de ton corps et il me faudra certainement plus de temps que nous n'en avons maintenant. »_

_« J'attendrais alors » soupira Tony. « J'attendrais autant qu'il faudra, Jet. Je ne vais nulle part pour l'instant tant que nous n'aurons pas décidé de notre avenir et prendre les dispositions pour que nous puissions être ensemble le plus souvent possible. »_

_« Combien de temps as-tu prévu de rester ici ? »_

_« Pas d'agenda à respecter ici, Cole et son ami sont en charge du ranch et du haras, ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire et si besoin, ils peuvent me joindre. Donc, je suis libre de rester autant que je veux » précisa Tony._

_« Ok, ça me va. Normalement, j'ai une semaine de repos mais si besoin, je peux prendre quelques vacances supplémentaires. Et si nous voulons, nous pouvons passer quelques jours dans la cabane dans les bois, elle a un certain confort et nous y serons tranquilles » confia Jet en se rhabillant avec regret._

_._

_Tony le regarda et sourit en comprenant son dilemme, il aurait voulu s'allonger sur le lit et laisser Jet lui faire l'amour mais il n'avait définitivement aucune envie d'être surpris en plein ébat par le père de son homme, aussi sympathique que Jackson semblait être. Il ignorait si le vieil homme était homophobe et il voulait éviter d'embarrasser Jet devant son paternel._

_._

.

.

**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

J'espère poster la suite bientôt mais on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait donc… surveiller et soyez patient(e)s.

.

A +


	40. Chapitre 39 : Acceptation

_Un nouveau chapitre qui met en scène Papa Gibbs, une manière de rendre hommage à cet acteur décédé en début d'année. Comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant la relation entre nos deux hommes ? Lisez et vous saurez._

_._

_Et comme d'habitude, j'attends quelques commentaires qui, malgré le nombre de lecteurs, est plutôt faible. Bonne lecture…_

_. _

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_._

_**Chapitre 38 : Acceptation**_

_._

_Ce petit intermède débuta les nouvelles relations entre Jet et Tony. Jethro souriait plus souvent et Tony était définitivement moins triste. L'ancien marine n'avait pas encore pu passer un moment intime avec l'italien comme il l'aurait voulu, sa frustration était parfois palpable et Tony l'avait perçue. Il tentait de rassurer son homme mais Jet perdait patience._

_._

_La liberté qu'ils avaient connue au ranch était ici absente, la petite ville de province était encore trop ancrée dans des principes d'un autre âge pour accepter facilement la présence d'homosexuels sur son territoire. Les comportements déviants étaient réprimandés à coups de poing ou de pied et parfois de manière plus brutale, ce qui signifiait en général qu'un corps était découvert après avoir été mutilé et abandonné dans les bois et laissé aux bons soins des animaux sauvages._

_._

_Connaissant la mentalité de ses anciens concitoyens, Jet avait pris le parti de réprimer les élans qui le poussaient à vouloir embrasser Tony quand bon et où bon lui semblait. Mieux valait leur épargner de se retrouver la cible d'individus à l'étroitesse d'esprit incontrôlable. Voir le corps désarticulé de Tony reposer sur un lit d'hôpital ou le tiroir d'une morgue n'était pas dans ses intentions. _

_._

_En parfaite connaissance des risques, les deux hommes avaient décidé de se montrer discrets lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de Jack afin de ne pas indisposer le vieil homme. Aucun ne connaissait la position que le patriarche pourrait adopter s'il venait à découvrir la véritable nature des relations entre son fils et son invité. Jet n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui._

_._

_Ils se comportaient donc avec la plus extrême prudence et évitaient les gestes équivoques qui auraient pu attirer l'attention de Jack. Cependant, malgré la plus grande vigilance, leurs regards les trahissaient quelquefois. Et le vieil homme avait beau être âgé, il n'était pas sénile et sa vue était sans doute moins bonne mais il n'était pas aveugle._

_._

_Le premier soir, la grande complicité qui semblait animer les rapports des deux amis n'éveilla aucune suspicion dans l'esprit de Jack. Il se réjouit de voir que la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'avait pas faibli malgré leur séparation. Et voir Leroy assener cette tape sur la tête du jeune homme et recevoir en retour un sourire ou une boutade était surprenant._

_._

_Ce qui l'était également était d'entendre l'italien répondre à son ancien patron sans même que ce dernier n'ait formulé une question ou que l'un d'eux termine la phrase de l'autre, d'assister à leurs conversations muettes où un simple geste répondait à une interrogation, de voir le jeune homme anticiper les désirs de son fils sans la moindre erreur. _

_._

_Dès lors, Jack s'employa à observer discrètement les deux hommes. Il lui fallut deux jours pour comprendre que l'amitié n'était sans doute pas la seule chose qu'ils partageaient. Ses soupçons étaient loin d'être étayés par des gestes concrets mais il avait la conviction que les liens qui les unissaient étaient plus profonds et aussi plus complexes._

_._

_Le patriarche avait beau avoir vécu toute sa vie dans un 'trou perdu' comme Leroy qualifiait sa ville natale, il n'en assumait pas forcément la mentalité arriérée. La preuve en était sa surprenante décision de s'associer à un partenaire dont la couleur de la peau l'assimilait automatiquement à un être inférieur à une époque où les droits des 'noirs' étaient encore allégrement bafoués._

_._

_Vivre avec son temps et accepter d'évoluer au rythme des bouleversements tant comportementaux que technologiques était un challenge qui n'avait jamais effrayé Gibbs père. Il avait une place importante au sein de la petite communauté et son bon sens et ses conseils avisés en faisaient un homme respecté. La tolérance qu'il prônait envers le racisme ou d'autres mœurs controversées était exemplaire._

_._

_Certains pouvaient lui reprocher d'être laxiste mais Jack leur rétorquait que le monde avançait inexorablement même si eux préféraient camper sur des positions qui faiblissaient de jour en jour. Faire de la résistance ne les conduisait qu'à ignorer la réalité et à se complaire dans l'illusion que leurs actions préservaient leur vision étriquée des principes surannés qu'ils voulaient continuer de mettre en pratique au nom de la morale._

_._

_Foncer tête baissée n'était pas dans la nature de Jack et il voulait avoir tous les faits en main avant d'oser lancer une discussion avec sa tête de mule de fils. Confronter Leroy sans avoir toutes les cartes en main pouvait envenimer rapidement les choses entre eux. Leur relation avait été chaotique depuis la mort de sa mère puis celle de 'ses filles' comme son fils les appelait._

_._

_Voir venir était définitivement la meilleure méthode à adopter avec l'ancien marine. Il saurait être patient et attendre soit que Leroy lui en parle, soit qu'une occasion se présente. Il espérait sincèrement que père et fils pourraient ouvrir leurs cœurs et discuter librement de la relation que les deux amis entretenaient réellement. _

_._

_Il avait définitivement été agréablement surpris par l'italien, sa spontanéité, sa jovialité, sa sincérité, sa simplicité. Tout en Tony le séduisait et il n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur compagnon pour son fils que l'homme que Leroy avait choisi._

_._

_. _

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Tandis que Jack spéculait allégrement sur la relation entre Jethro et Tony, l'ancien marine se sentait de plus en plus frustré de ne pouvoir être plus démonstratif avec l'italien. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il prépara un petit séjour pour eux deux dans la cabane que Jack possédait dans les bois. Sans rien dire, il planifia donc leur voyage dans le dos des deux hommes. _

_._

_Il dut ruser pour ne pas éveilleur leur suspicion mais le sens de l'observation de Tony ne s'était pas émoussé depuis son départ et il savait que Jethro préparait quelque chose. Pourtant, ne souhaitant pas mettre mal à l'aise son compagnon, il ne dit rien mais les quelques mimines qu'il échangea avec lui conduisit Gibbs à se demander s'il leurrait bien l'italien._

_._

_Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, il l'annonça donc tranquillement à son père lorsque ce dernier leur proposa une sortie. Mais il fut surpris par la discussion qui s'ensuivit et qu'il n'avait pas anticipée._

_._

_« Marge Caldwell souhaiterait que vous vous joigniez à nous pour notre traditionnel repas du vendredi soir » indiqua Jack. « Serez-vous des nôtres ? »_

_« Désolé, Pa mais Tony et moi allons passer quelques jours loin de la ville » déclara Jet. « Nous avons besoin de discuter de certaines choses avant que je ne retourne au travail. »_

_« Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire ici, je suppose ? » s'étonna son père._

_« A vrai dire, il y a des sujets qui méritent que nous soyons seuls à entendre » répliqua prudemment Jet._

_« Comme votre relation personnelle, sans doute » lâcha innocemment Jack._

_._

_Sa petite phrase eut l'effet escompté par Jack, elle figea son fils qui lui envoya un regard stupéfait et légèrement teinté d'appréhension._

_._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Jack ? » questionna son fils._

_._

_L'utilisation de son prénom fit comprendre au vieil homme que son fils n'entendait pas être critiqué et encore moins en présence d'un tiers. Et Jack, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre à nouveau son rejeton pour si peu, choisit la prudence et l'honnêteté. Il n'avait aucune intention d'être hostile à la relation que les deux hommes avaient commencé à bâtir prudemment._

_._

_« Fiston, ce que tu fais de ta vie et avec qui tu choisis de dormir est ton affaire » affirma doucement le père. « Je ne suis en aucun cas opposé à ta relation avec ce charmant jeune homme, bien au contraire. S'il te rend heureux, ça me va parfaitement. Après autant de mariages ratés, tu as bien le droit de trouver la personne qui te convient même si elle est bien différente de celles qui l'ont précédé. »_

_._

_Jethro et Tony échangèrent un regard et le sourire lumineux qui étira les lèvres de l'italien indiqua assez son plaisir. Son fils mit un peu plus de temps à réagir et montrer sa satisfaction mais finalement, il choisit l'action à la parole. Il se pencha et souda ses lèvres à celle de l'italien pour un baiser gourmand. Jack les contempla sans pudeur, il était content que ses propos aient eu une telle réponse._

_._

_« Merci, Pa » dit finalement Jet lorsqu'il libéra Tony. « Nous ne voulions pas t'indisposer et t'imposer une situation qui pouvait te déplaire. »_

_« Jet a raison, il n'aurait pas été correct d'étaler notre relation si elle vous dégoûtait » poursuivit le jeune homme. « Nous savons trop bien ce que notre attitude pourrait provoquer comme réaction. »_

_« Jeune homme, j'ai beau avoir passé la plus grande partie de ma vie dans cette ville qui n'a pas évolué au même rythme que les grandes cités mais ma vision du monde n'est pas restée figée aux alentours des années cinquante » dit Jack en lui tapotant la main posée sur la table. « Je reste persuadé qu'il faut vivre avec son temps et accepter que les mœurs évoluent. Il n'est rien de plus regrettable que d'être à la traîne et de rester camper sur des positions qui datent sous prétexte d'avoir peur du changement. Si tous les hommes avaient eu cette pensée, le monde n'aurait sans doute jamais évolué au-delà de l'homme des cavernes. »_

_« Il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes heureux d'avoir votre support, Jack » renchérit Tony. « Bien souvent, les personnes de votre génération sont les plus virulentes en ce qui concerne le type de relation que Jethro et moi entretenons. »_

_« Jeune homme, mon fils a essuyé assez d'échecs sentimentaux dans sa vie » objecta le vieil homme. « Il est bien temps qu'il soit heureux et si c'est avec vous, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'ai pas à approuver ou désapprouver son choix, j'ai juste à accepter qu'il puisse connaître enfin un peu de bonheur. »_

_« Ton approbation est quand même importante pour nous, Pa » nota Jethro. « Même si nous n'attendions pas de ta part une totale acceptation, savoir que tu ne rejettes pas Tony est un point positif pour moi. Sans cette condition, notre propre relation père-fils aurait tourné court et il va sans dire que j'aurais choisi Tony plutôt que toi. »_

_« C'est compréhensible, Leroy et je n'aurais pas forcé ta décision de rompre tout contact avec moi si cela avait été le cas » approuva Jack. _

_._

_Le vieil homme se leva et observa un instant les deux hommes. Tony avait agrippé la main de son fils quelques minutes plut tôt et ne l'avait pas relâchée. Il avait noté l'éclair de gratitude qui avait traversé les yeux de Leroy pour ce support inconditionnel de son compagnon. Il leur sourit avant de terminer leur discussion._

_._

_« Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, tu as annoncé votre projet de prendre quelques jours » déclara Jack. « Où comptes-tu emmener ton compagnon si toutefois, ce n'est pas un secret. »_

_« Là où tu m'emmenais parfois en camping » répondit mystérieusement Jethro._

_._

_Jack le contempla quelques secondes avant que la réponse de son fils ne soit décryptée. Un sourire de connivence fut partagé entre père et fils lorsque Jack comprit que la destination devait être ignorée par l'italien. Mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas compté sans la déduction logique de l'italien._

_._

_« Dois-je en déduire que je ne dois pas être mis au courant du but de ce voyage prévu en grand secret ? » questionna-t-il innocemment en jetant un regard peiné à son homme._

_« Comment… » s'étonna l'ancien marine sans terminer sa phrase._

_« Je te connais et ton attitude était en soi une indication que tu préparais quelque chose » répondit Tony d'un air amusé. « Tes fréquentes absences pour charger le camion ne sont pas passés aussi inaperçus que tu le pensais. »_

_._

_Il éclata de rire devant le regard indigné de l'ancien marine. Pour se faire pardonner, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui, inévitablement, dura plus que quelques secondes. Jack sourit de voir la complicité aussi totale qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Elle lui rappelait celle que Leroy partageait avec sa première femme Shannon, elle était différente tout en étant semblable. _

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Jack quitta la pièce sans que les deux hommes ne s'aperçoivent de son départ. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés à s'embrasser pour s'en rendre compte, ce que le vieil homme comprenait. Mais il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se reprendre et digérer la nouvelle ou plutôt la confirmation de ses soupçons._

_._

_Son fils n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour le sexe masculin et le voir heureux avec un autre homme était quand même un choc même s'il était préparé à la révélation depuis plusieurs heures. Trop peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais plus de petit enfant à câliner et gâter. Kelly avait été son rayon de soleil mais elle était partie depuis si longtemps._

_._

_Malgré tout ça, il pouvait comprendre que son fils veuille tenter sa chance avec un autre homme. Après un veuvage et trois divorces compliqués, difficiles et haineux, il aspirait sans doute à quelque chose de différent. Et pour de la différence, elle était de taille ! _

_._

_Leroy était un être qui ne dévoilait pas souvent ses pensées et avait en horreur d'étaler sa vie privée. Son partenaire semblait tout le contraire de son fils et comme disait le proverbe : ''les contraires s'attirent''. Jack doutait que le choix de Leroy soit anodin mais un autre proverbe ''l'amour rend aveugle'' pouvait s'appliquer à la situation._

_. _

_Le scepticisme de Jack était cependant mitigé, il avait observé l'interaction entre les deux hommes et il n'avait jamais vu une telle réaction de la part de son fils envers un autre humain, ils étaient si intensément conscients l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient communiquer d'un regard et se comprendre parfaitement._

_._

_Le vieil homme était soufflé de constater que par certains côtés, oh très légers, l'italien lui faisait penser à Shannon. Sans doute son inépuisable énergie, sa vitalité la lui rappelaient trop bien. Tony avait un effet positif sur son fils, il le secouait et l'obligeait à réagir, ce que Shannon avait su faire en son temps lorsque Leroy était plus jeune et plus ouvert. Le drame avait changé les choses et son attitude s'était modifiée._

_._

_La conséquence en avait été une course effrénée pour retrouver la disparue et avait conduit son fils à épouser des femmes qui ne la valaient pas. Une chevelure rousse était tout ce qu'elles avaient en commun avec sa belle-fille et bien vite, la vie de couple et les exigences d'une femme délaissée l'avaient conduit à comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur._

_._

_Cette fois pourtant, Leroy avait fait un choix totalement à l'opposé et on ne pouvait faire plus comme opposé. Tony ne pouvait se comparer à Shannon autrement que dans certaines attitudes. Et Shannon possédait de jolies prunelles bleues et non vertes comme celles de l'italien. Ce qui était encore une notable différence entre les deux._

_._

_Pour sûr, l'italien était un homme complexe mais fascinant, tantôt sûr de lui et tantôt manquant de confiance en soi. Il était un parfait contraste avec Leroy dont il contrebalançait le caractère. Tony était exubérant tandis que Leroy était calme et réservé. Le jeune homme était curieux et n'hésitait pas à exprimer son opinion là où Leroy avait tendance à laisser parler ses actions._

_._

_Le patriarche se félicitait d'avoir osé aborder le sujet et d'avoir éclairci les choses entre son fils et lui. Il avait tellement souffert de l'absence de contact entre eux qui avait suivi la mort de sa belle-fille et de sa petite-fille. Son attitude jugée irrévérencieuse par Leroy durant la cérémonie funéraire avait conduit à une rupture entre les deux hommes que son fils avait décrétée définitive._

_._

_Il avait béni le ciel lorsque le destin avait voulu que Leroy revienne dans sa vie et choisisse de reprendre leur relation filiale même si le conflit qui avait motivé leur séparation n'était pas résolu. Le temps avait passé et la vie marqué l'homme que Leroy était à l'époque. L'échec de trois mariages l'avait rendu plus prudent et plus circonspect dans ses relations féminines. _

_._

_Chaque séjour de son fils à la maison familiale avait vu certaines femmes venir tenter leur chance de le conquérir. Leurs tentatives avaient amusé les deux hommes qui en avaient même ri de bon cœur. Aucune rebuffade n'avait découragé ces prétendantes de continuer leur assaut de séduction jusqu'au jour où Jack leur confiait l'arrivée imminente de la fiancée de son fils. _

_._

_La seule qui fut difficile à convaincre avait été Mary-Ellen, une amie d'enfance qui avait toujours été amoureuse de Leroy depuis l'école maternelle. Elle avait été choquée lorsque son ami avait épousé Shannon et avait fui loin de Stillwater pour revenir lorsque son propre mariage s'était soldé par un divorce difficile. Elle était alors rentrée s'installer dans sa ville natale avec ses deux enfants et avait cherché à refaire sa vie. Leroy était revenu à ce moment propice._

_._

_Elle avait donc entrepris sa campagne de séduction et pour ce faire, avait réussi à écarter les deux ou trois autres femmes vénales uniquement intéressées par le bon parti qu'était son fils. Outre le magasin, Leroy hériterait d'une ferme avec quelques centaines d'hectares de bonne terre agricole et d'une petite cabane dans les bois où le confort était moins que rudimentaire. _

_._

_Mary-Ellen avait tout fait pour tenter Leroy qui, lui, n'était nullement enclin à répondre favorablement à la cour assidue de son ancienne amie. Il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Jack pour faire lâcher prise à la femme délaissée qui, finalement, s'était tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre et filait, depuis lors, le parfait amour. A sa grande surprise, ses enfants et son nouveau mari Matt s'entendaient à merveille. Il en allait de même avec les enfants de son mari, ce qui avait facilité les choses. Depuis, elle avait oublié Leroy. _

_. _

_Son troisième divorce en poche, Leroy avait claironné que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Depuis cette date, quelques liaisons sans importance s'étaient succédées jusqu'au jour très récent où Jack avait vu arriver Leroy chez lui totalement dévasté. Son fils ne s'était pas étendu sur la rupture qui avait provoqué son état mais Jack n'était pas dupe. La tristesse qui émanait de son fils révélait plus que Leroy n'avait dit._

_._

_Il n'était pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner que cette fois-ci, l'affaire était sérieuse. La femme qui avait laissé tomber son fils ne devait pas être n'importe qui, leur relation avait dû être importante à ses yeux pour qu'elle provoque ainsi une telle douleur. Aucun de ces trois mariages ratés n'avait engendré une telle réaction après le divorce. Bien au contraire, ce fut du soulagement qu'avait ressenti son fils._

_._

_Et maintenant que le mystère était levé et que Jack voyait les deux hommes ensemble et ne cachant plus leur lien, il comprenait bien mieux l'attitude réservée qu'il avait eue en arrivant et la discrétion qu'il avait adoptée concernant la personne responsable de son état. Jack n'avait jamais ouvertement discuté de sa position relative à l'homosexualité avec son fils, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet._

_._

_Pourtant, le vieil homme savait que son fils rencontrait ce genre de sujet dans son travail mais il n'avait cependant pas voulu débattre des enquêtes sur lesquelles il travaillait lorsqu'il lui rendait visite. Il arguait volontiers qu'il passait assez de temps au travail et ne désirait pas encore en parler lors de ses trop rares moments de détente. C'est ainsi qu'aucun des deux hommes ne se permettait de lancer un controverse sur certains sujets délicats._

_._

_Malgré tout, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de n'avoir pas forcé parfois les choses, s'il avait passé outre le désir de Leroy, la situation actuelle ne se serait jamais présentée et son fils lui aurait spontanément parlé de Tony. Il était vrai que Jack n'avait jamais été le confident de son fils durant son enfance, sa mère était le récipiendaire de ses états d'âme._

_._

_Et même s'il était heureux d'avoir aplani un sujet pour le moins délicat avec Leroy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois-ci encore, rien n'était définitif. Tant que son fils vivrait à Washington et Tony à Forth Worth, la séparation risquait de briser leur couple. Il ne faisait jamais bon de mener une liaison longue distance._

_._

_Il soupira malgré sa relative joie. Il ne dévoilerait pas le fond de sa pensée à son rejeton mais il se promit d'être là lorsque la rupture inévitable se produirait. Il supporterait son fils du mieux qu'il pourrait et l'aider à aller de l'avant et lui éviter de se morfondre une fois de plus en constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas être heureux encore cette fois._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Tandis que Jack se plongeait dans ses pensées dans la cuisine, les deux amoureux étaient engagés dans une discussion sérieuse après les propos énoncés par le patriarche à son fils._

_._

_« Il accepte notre relation, Tony et j'en suis heureux » déclara Jethro, le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix. « Malgré son âge et la mentalité de la ville, il ne nous regarde pas comme des montres ou des dépravés et c'est… »_

_._

_Il ne savait pas comment définir exactement le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi lorsque son père avait annoncé que sa relation avec un autre homme ne le dégoûtait pas. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais abordé un sujet aussi délicat durant leurs années de vie commune et après son retour à Stillwater bien des années auparavant, c'était encore tabou d'en parler._

_._

_Tony le regarda et Jethro discerna quelque chose dans son expression qu'il ne put déchiffrer. L'italien avait peu participé à la discussion et ses deux remarques avaient comporté une certaine retenue inhabituelle pour quiconque connaissait son homme. Quelque chose avait gêné Tony dans les propos de Jack, de ça, Jethro était certain et il allait devoir en avoir le cœur net avant de songer à leur petite escapade._

_._

_« Tu as semblé bien distant ou du moins, prudent dans tes remarques » nota l'ancien marine. « As-tu des doutes sur la sincérité de mon père à notre sujet ? »_

_._

_Tony le contempla durant un moment avant de se décider à lui répondre et ce n'était pas, là encore, une attitude fréquente chez lui. Il était connu pour sa franchise même si elle dérangeait ses interlocuteurs. Mais ici, il était bien trop silencieux pour que Jethro ne s'inquiète pas._

_._

_« Non, Jet, je ne doute pas que ton père soit franc et son opinion me paraît sincère » commença Tony. « Je pense simplement qu'il émet des doutes sur la longévité de notre relation, tes divorces lui ont donné un exemple négatif sur tes rapports avec tes partenaires précédentes. »_

_._

_Tony s'arrêta dans sa tirade et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe évident chez lui qu'il était indécis sur la nécessité de poursuivre sa pensée. Alors Jethro décida de l'encourager à sa manière, il posa une main sur le cou de l'italien et lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts._

_._

_« Continue, je t'en prie. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'oser exprimer ton opinion, Tony » affirma-t-il en lui serrant les doigts. « Tu as le droit de ne pas être du même avis que moi à son sujet, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. »_

_« C'est sans doute parce que je suis un étranger que je remarque plus facilement certains détails que des proches ne discernent plus, Jet » indiqua son ami. « Jack t'aime et ne veut que ton bonheur, j'en reste persuadé. Cependant, il a en mémoire tes précédents échecs et leurs conséquences. Et te voir maintenant engagé à nouveau dans une relation, qui plus est avec un homme, ne va pas le tranquilliser pour autant. Il redoute que l'éloignement ne brise notre lien et te laisse anéanti par ce nouveau coup du sort. »_

_._

_Jethro observa son partenaire quelques instants avant de parvenir à rassembler assez de courage pour parler._

_._

_« Est-ce également ton avis ? Penses-tu que nous sommes destinés à faire un bout de chemin ensemble avant de partir chacun de son côté ? » demanda-t-il, laissant paraître son anxiété._

_« Si j'ai un mot à dire à ce sujet, je crois que ma présence ici est déjà en soi une réponse à ta question, Jet » objecta Tony. « Je suis bien trop fou de toi pour te laisser compromettre notre relation par de stupides idées et des peurs irrationnelles. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie et pas seulement pour quelques années. Je veux vieillir à tes côtés, je veux te voir chaque jour étendu près de moi à mon réveil, je veux t'entendre maudire ton âge lorsque les rhumatismes te rappelleront à l'ordre, je veux que tu sois celui qui partage ma salle de bains et ma chambre. En un mot, je ne peux que souhaiter que nous passions les prochaines décennies à nous disputer puis nous réconcilier avant de nous aimer passionnément. Suis-je suffisamment clair pour toi ? » termina l'italien._

_._

_Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Jet et illumina son visage était en soi une réponse suffisante mais Tony avait besoin d'entendre les mots. Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans un geste familier et attendit donc que son compagnon lui réponde._

_._

_« J'adhère entièrement à ta vision de notre vie, Tony » murmura-t-il enfin. « Elle reflète totalement mes souhaits et mes désirs. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, pas plus que les mois et les années futures mais être avec toi, savoir que tu es là parce que tu as choisi de ton plein gré de lier ton destin au mien, moi qui ne suis qu'un vieux grincheux, va m'aider à faire les efforts nécessaires pour préserver notre amour. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais cherché à faire dans mes précédents mariages après avoir réalisé que celle qui était ma femme à ce moment-là ne serait jamais celle qui me retiendrait indéfiniment. »_

_._

_Les deux hommes se fixèrent un bon moment sans parvenir à exprimer autre chose, leurs paroles venaient de définir les grands traits de leur vie future mais une seule chose pouvait encore sceller définitivement ce pacte tacite entre eux. Et chacun d'eux finit par le formuler en même temps._

_._

_« Veux-tu m'épouser, Jet ? » demanda Tony._

_« Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir mon époux ? » questionna Jethro._

_._

_A peine les deux questions posées que leurs expressions ébahies leur firent comprendre qu'ils avaient eu la même idée au même instant. Ce fut Tony qui allégea l'atmosphère en éclatant de rire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon et en le serrant presque à l'étouffer. Jet subit l'étreinte et la rendit avec plus de légèreté. Savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes était un miracle._

_._

_Tony s'écarta enfin et contempla son… futur époux, il pouvait le dire et l'apprécier, avant de se rendre compte que Jethro attendait anxieusement sa réponse même s'il tentait de paraître calme. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait joué un peu et l'aurait fait mariner mais ici et maintenant, il n'en avait pas le cœur._

_._

_« Ma réponse est… oui, je le veux » souffla Tony avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Jet._

_« Merci, mon dieu » soupira Jet avant de déposer un baiser dans la chevelure de l'italien._

_._

_Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'une idée ne traverse l'esprit de Tony. Il la médita un instant avant d'oser la soumettre. Il la fit d'une voix basse afin de n'être entendu que de l'ancien marine._

_._

_« Je voudrais que l'on garde notre décision pour nous, pour l'instant du moins, Jet, s'il te plait » plaida-t-il presque. « Je veux savourer l'idée avant de l'annoncer. »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux, Tony » approuva Jethro prêt à accorder à l'italien ce qu'il voulait. « Mettons nous au courant Jack ? » demanda-t-il tout aussi doucement._

_« Non, personne pour le moment » décréta fermement Tony. _

_« Une raison particulière ? »_

_« Attendons que la situation au NCIS soit éclaircie, que tu y penses tranquillement, que nous déterminions les modalités de notre vie » répondit le jeune homme. « Et puis, j'ai simplement envie de garder ce secret quelque temps juste entre nous deux. »_

_« D'accord » accepta Jet en déposant un autre baiser sur son front._

_« Nous devrions songer à charger le camion si nous devons faire de la route » remarqua Tony._

_« Oui, il serait temps de nous mettre en route pour avoir le temps de nous installer » approuva Jet en se levant._

_._

_Les deux hommes saluèrent Jack qui revenait de la cuisine, sortirent en se tenant la main et à la surprise de l'italien, n'eurent qu'à s'installer dans le véhicule déjà chargé de tout un matériel et de provisions._

_._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_._

_Le prochain chapitre sera un lemon. A vous de me dire si vous désirez le lire ou non._

_._

_A bientôt_


	41. Chapitre 40 : Séduction

_._

_._

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre et comme promis, premier lemon de cette histoire. C'est aussi le plus long chapitre pour le moment. J'espère que vous apprécierez et me donnerez votre impression.

.

De même, nos deux hommes vont énoncer quelques importantes remarques qui, je pense, trouveront sans doute écho chez quelques un(e)s d'entre vous. Laissez-moi savoir si j'ai vu juste.

.

.

Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos commentaires.

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_**Chapitre 39 : Séduction**___

_._

_Ce fut le cœur plus léger que Jethro prit le volant et engagea le camion en direction de la destination qu'il avait choisie. Deux heures de route et ils seraient arrivés là où Jack l'emmenait lorsqu'il était gamin. Certes, ce n'était pas un endroit faramineux pour des vacances mais c'était tout ce que Jack pouvait lui offrir. Ils avaient tous deux passés bien des jours à pêcher, se baigner, se promener dans les bois._

_._

_C'est là que Jack lui avait enseigné l'art de la pêche, de la chasse et de la natation. Il lui avait également appris à reconnaître les traces laissées par les animaux. Il avait également été initié au camping, à l'art de faire du feu et cuire la viande, à celui de monter une tente. Sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or mais il était certain d'avoir eu une enfance plus heureuse et en un sens plus riche que celle de Tony._

_._

_Son humeur s'était nettement améliorée depuis la conversation avec son père. Mais c'était surtout celle qui avait suivie avec Tony qui l'avait réjoui. Malgré la remarque de l'italien au sujet des propos de son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un immense bonheur l'envahir. Tony avait accepté de l'épouser et même s'il souhaitait taire leur décision pour le moment, il était euphorique à l'idée de lier sa destinée à celui de l'italien par un acte aussi définitif que le mariage._

_._

_Il savait que leur vie ne serait pas rose tous les jours, aucun couple ne traversait les années sans connaître quelques écueils mais il prenait la résolution de tout tenter pour que cette fois, leur relation fonctionne et surtout dure. Lui aussi avait envie de passer les prochaines décennies avec son homme et il souhaitait que seule la mort soit la seule à même de les séparer. _

_._

_La maladie pouvait atteindre l'un d'eux, il était certain que l'autre serait toujours à ses côtés. Il avait tellement regretté de n'avoir pas supporté Tony lorsqu'il avait lutté contre la peste pneumonique peu de temps avant la mort de Kate. A part lui ordonner de lutter et de ne pas mourir, il n'avait pas cherché à soutenir l'italien. Abby le lui avait d'ailleurs reproché, tout comme après les funérailles de la jeune femme, quand il s'était retranché chez lui pour boire._

_._

_La jeune gothique lui avait appris, plusieurs mois plus tard, que Tony les avait soutenus, Ducky, McGee et elle et dans une certaine mesure, Gibbs lui-même malgré lui tandis que personne n'avait apporté de soutien ou de consolation à l'italien. Sa quête désespérée pour trouver et faire payer Aswari lui avait fait oublier qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin de lui. Tony avait été le seul à ne rien demandé à quiconque, à n'exiger aucune attention de sa part._

_._

_Comment avait-il géré la perte de Kate ? Il l'ignorait parce qu'il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Il était bien trop préoccupé à se morfondre de culpabilité pour songer que l'italien avait lui aussi perdu une collègue, une jeune femme qu'il avait considéré comme faisant partie de sa famille d'adoption. Gibbs l'avait laissé se débattre seul avec son chagrin sans jamais songer à lui demander s'il allait bien. L'arrivée de Ziva avait également joué un rôle mauvais dans leur relation. _

_._

_Il se souvenait de la réticence que Tony avait émise à son intégration dans l'équipe. Certes, la jeune femme n'était pas responsable des actes de son frère mais sa présence au sein de leur petit groupe semblait être un sacrilège pour l'italien. Il s'était alors toujours montré prudent dans ses relations avec l'israélienne et l'avenir avait démontré qu'il avait eu raison. Encore une fois, il aurait dû se fier à l'instinct de son second qui, même s'il ne se manifestait pas comme le sien, n'était pas à négliger pour autant._

_._

_Une main qui se posa sur sa cuisse le sortit de ses pensées et ramena son attention vers Tony. Il fut surpris de constater que, malgré ses divagations, il n'avait pas causé d'accident, ni ne s'était trompé de chemin. Il détacha sa main du volant et la posa sur celle de l'italien qu'il serra doucement avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y poser un baiser._

_._

_« Tu semblais bien loin d'ici et je pouvais entendre les rouages de ton cerveau tourner à plein régime » remarqua Tony en souriant._

_« Oui, j'avoue et je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il sans honte._

_« Eh, je crois que nous avons tous deux de bonnes raisons d'être distrait, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« En effet » approuva Jethro. « Et de bonnes raisons pour être heureux aussi. »_

_« Ca aussi » confirma le jeune homme. « Je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons » poursuivit-il. « Je me doute que ce sera certainement un endroit un peu isolé, nous avons tous deux besoin de solitude pour quelques jours. Mais à part ça, je suis dans le noir. »_

_« Je t'emmène dans un endroit où Jack m'a appris pas mal de choses, la pêche, la chasse, le camping et la nature » expliqua-t-il. « Nous y avons passé pas mal de vacances et de week-ends, loin de la maison lorsque j'étais gamin. Après la mort de ma mère, Jack y est venu seul pour pleurer, j'imagine. Shannon, Kelly et moi y avons passé quelques étés avant… le drame. Depuis, nous n'y sommes jamais revenus ensemble. Désormais, mon père ne se sent pas assez vaillant pour y revenir seul. »_

_« Nous allons camper ? » s'exclama Tony, d'un ton mitigé._

_« Non, Tony, nous avons une cabane que Jack et moi avons retapé puis modernisé » dit Jet en riant devant l'air mi-figue, mi-raisin de son compagnon._

_._

_Jethro prit pitié de Tony et décida de lui donner quelques informations sur leur destination sachant que l'italien brûlait de savoir où ils allaient et quelles seraient leurs conditions d'hébergement. Il était un citadin reconverti en campagnard mais il aimait toujours quand même son confort. Certes, le ranch n'était pas une ferme et la maison était moderne comme l'ancien marine l'avait constaté._

_._

_« L'endroit s'appelle Rose Valley Lake et il se trouve juste à 80 kms de Stillwater, nous y serons dans une heure à peu près. Les routes n'étant pas celles de la ville, il est prudent de circuler à vitesse réduite » finit-il par expliquer._

_« Une cabane près d'un lac ! » s'étonna Tony. « J'espère au moins qu'il y a de quoi s'occuper. »_

_« Quelques distractions et nous avons la télévision. Certes, il n'y a pas de chaines câblées en nombre mais nous en recevons quelques-unes. Le bureau d'accueil est équipé pour Internet également. Nous disposerons de l'eau courante et de commodités » ajouta son compagnon d'un ton espiègle._

_« J'espère bien parce qu'il est hors de question que je me gèle les fesses pour… tu sais quoi » s'exclama Tony, indigné._

_._

_Gibbs le regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui fit bouder Tony un peu plus. Mais bien vite, l'italien retrouva sa jovialité et il posa plusieurs questions à Jet sur son enfance à Stillwater et ce qu'il faisait à la cabine avec Jack. Il écouta attentivement le récit des exploits d'un jeune Jethro, de ses maladresses et de ses erreurs. A aucun moment, il n'interrompit les souvenirs que son homme égrenait pour lui._

_._

_Pour Jet, le trajet sembla plus court que dans son souvenir, sans doute parce qu'il l'avait partagé avec quelqu'un qui lui importait beaucoup. Mais le silence de l'italien lorsqu'il évoquait son enfance l'avait étonné et discrètement, il l'avait étudié du coin de l'œil. Tony l'écoutait mais son regard légèrement tourné vers lui était lointain et triste. Sans doute comparait-il sa propre enfance solitaire avec celle de Jethro._

_._

_L'ancien marine avait attendu un bon quart d'heure avant de cesser de parler pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion de son compagnon. Il était désolé d'avoir causé involontairement de la peine au jeune homme même si ce dernier avait voulu connaître. Il n'était aucunement dans son intention de faire souffrir Tony surtout sur un sujet qui l'avait affecté au point qu'il n'en parlait jamais._

_._

_Les rares fois où il avait fait allusion à son enfance durant ses années au NCIS, les révélations avaient été à chaque fois douloureuses. Ne serait-ce que ce séjour à Hawaii où il était resté seul durant deux jours dans un hôtel tandis que son père baguenaudait il ne savait où. La seule fois où il avait entendu une histoire impliquant Senior et Junior avait été la fameuse partie de pêche juste avant le décès de sa mère._

_._

_Il laissa le reste du trajet se passer en silence et évita de déranger Tony qui semblait plonger dans ses pensées si le regard vague qui regardait défiler le paysage en était un indice. Malgré la prudence de rigueur, ils furent bien vite arrivés à destination. Gibbs stoppa devant le bureau d'accueil pour signaler leur arrivée afin de tranquilliser les gardiens qui patrouillaient dans le secteur._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Il ne leur fallut ensuite que cinq minutes pour gagner la cabane où Gibbs gara le véhicule sous l'abri qui la jouxtait. A première vue, elle paraissait bien plus grande que ce qu'avait imaginé l'italien. Et ce n'était pas juste quelques rondins de bois assemblés pour former une cabane comme Jet avait voulu lui faire croire c'était en fait une petite maison de bois au bord de l'eau. _

_._

_Tony descendit et alla aussitôt à l'arrière pour sortir les bagages, le matériel et la nourriture que Jet avait prévu pour leur séjour. Gibbs s'empara des sacs et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de pénétrer rapidement dans la pièce laissant Tony le suivre. _

_._

_La pièce principale était occupée par un canapé et deux fauteuils installés devant une cheminée, à l'opposé se trouvait la partie cuisine équipée, une table et des chaises. Jet déposa les provisions dans la cuisine et les rangea aussitôt avec l'aide de l'italien. Ensuite, il agrippa la main de Tony et attrapa au passage son sac en indiquant à son compagnon de faire de même._

_._

_Il guida Tony vers la porte qui donnait sur une chambre avec un grand lit dont le sommier était constitué de… rondins de bois remarqua l'italien avec amusement. Une armoire occupait un angle, le lit était flanqué de deux petites tables de nuit. Jet déposa son sac au pied du lit et l'italien l'imita avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas puis de s'allonger, les bras en croix._

_._

_« Voyons voir si le lit est à ma convenance » murmura-t-il d'une voix séductrice._

_« Il a intérêt parce que c'est le seul en état de supporter notre poids combiné » ricana doucement Jet en le regardant en souriant._

_._

_Tony testa le lit en arquant le dos puis en retombant dessus à plusieurs reprises avant finalement de s'immobiliser. Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant en soupirant de bien-être, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était l'image même de la sérénité et le corps de Jet réagit en conséquence, son érection gonfla son pantalon et lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Ces derniers jours à se restreindre pour ne pas gêner Jack avait été pénible._

_._

_Il se déchaussa puis s'avança vers le lit où il profita que Tony avait les jambes écartées pour se positionner entre elles. Il se pencha ensuite et les bras de chaque côté du torse de l'italien pour ne pas lui imposer son poids, il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres douces qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Jet glissa sa langue dans la bouche offerte et s'employa à la ravager d'un baiser fiévreux. Tony répondit et bientôt, les deux organes dansèrent un ballet rapide._

_._

_Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer mais Jet ne s'en tint pas là, sa bouche déposa de petits baisers sur la joue puis le menton avant de s'égarer dans le cou. Il modifia sa position pour pouvoir utiliser ses mains. Elles s'activèrent à déboutonner lentement la chemise que Tony avait enfilé le matin même avant d'en écarter les pans pour dévoiler la poitrine couverte du fin duvet qu'il avait déjà caressé tant de fois. _

_._

_Il ne se priva pas de passer les doigts entre les poils doux avant de s'attaquer aux tétons qu'il tourmenta jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dressent. Sa bouche prit le relais et sa langue les titilla avant que les dents les mordillent. Tony poussait de petits miaulements de plaisir ou de dépit suivant les attouchements et Jet sourit intérieurement aux réactions qu'il suscitait de sa part. _

_._

_Puis, lentement, ses mains descendirent plus bas et vinrent caresser ses abdominaux et sa taille. Depuis que Tony avait quitté l'agence, il avait pratiqué l'équitation et le jogging tous les jours et les travaux manuels auxquels il participait lui avait permis de perdre les kilos disgracieux qu'il avait accumulés durant son activité au NCIS. Désormais, il était agréable de sentir les muscles sous ses doigts et non la graisse._

_._

_La peau douce de Tony était également un autre atout que Jet appréciait, il ignorait comment un homme pouvait avoir une peau aussi douce mais c'était définitivement un des grands points positifs de l'italien, tout comme la fin toison brune de son torse était duveteuse à souhait et plaisante à caresser. Même sa barbe n'était pas dure, les poils longs ou courts n'agressaient pas la peau et Jet adorait lorsque Tony promenait sa joue sur sa peau sensible, elle l'électrisait et ajoutait de divines sensations._

_._

_Il soupira doucement et retourna à sa tâche, entreprit de déboucler la ceinture du pantalon, d'ouvrir la fermeture et d'écarter les pans. Sans surprise, il constata que son compagnon ne portait pas de boxer, Tony était définitivement un homme bien dans sa peau et conscient de son corps. Il avait admis une fois ne pas vouloir emprisonner l'organe le plus précieux de son anatomie dans deux carcans, arguant que le pantalon suffisait largement. _

_._

_Il passa ses doigts dans les poils noirs et bouclés avant d'envelopper le pénis dans sa main, il resta ainsi quelques instants savourant la sensation de tenir ce qu'il considérait désormais comme sien. Il entendit Tony grogner et tourna la tête, il rencontra le regard intense de son homme, un regard dont les pupilles étaient dilatées, le vert de l'iris mangé par le noir de la pupille. Jet avala difficilement sa salive à la vue de son expression sensuelle renforcée par les lèvres gonflées de leur baiser._

_._

_Jethro n'avait aucune envie de précipiter les choses mais à ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas la distance et il allait devoir prendre les choses en main, pour ainsi dire, il ne pouvait se permettre de rater cette première fois et décevoir son presque amant. Il savait que Tony n'était pas un novice, sa liaison avec Cole lui avait révélé le fait mais pour Gibbs, faire l'amour avec un homme était comme une nouvelle expérience, il n'avait pas pratiqué l'acte depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Shannon._

_._

_Comme disait l'adage, une fois appris quelque chose, c'était comme faire de la bicyclette, on ne l'oubliait pas même après des années sans pratiquer. Gibbs était convaincu qu'il connaissait le mode d'emploi, pour ainsi dire, mais saurait il le mettre en pratique, là était toute la question. Pour ce faire, il avait fait quelques recherches sur Internet en consultant quelques sites spécialisés._

_._

_Oh, certes, il aurait pu demander l'aide de Ducky ou d'Abby mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de se ridiculiser. Il avait donc été dans l'obligation de s'instruire seul et pour ce faire, avait fait l'effort d'utiliser un ordinateur. Et après les leçons que la gothique lui avait donné pour communiquer avec Tony, il avait trouvé facilement ce qu'il cherchait._

_._

_Restait maintenant à passer à la pratique et là, il était un peu moins confiant et ne voulait surtout pas blesser Tony. Il choisit donc de faire amende honorable et de confier ses doutes à l'italien avant de pousser plus loin l'exploration du corps si tentant de Tony. Il serait vraiment regrettable de commencer quelque chose qu'il ne saurait pas terminer. _

_._

_Tony dut sentir son hésitation car il se redressa et le contempla quelques instants attendant sans doute que Jet lui confie son problème. Pourtant, ce dernier avait du mal à exprimer le moindre mot et l'italien lui sourit comme pour l'encourager mais aucun son ne sortit pour autant de sa bouche. _

_._

_« Quelque chose te gêne, Jet ? » demanda son compagnon d'une voix douce._

_« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas… » commença Jet, incapable de continuer._

_« Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » insista doucement Tony._

_._

_Gibbs soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Le voyant faire, Tony avança la main et caressa la bouche de l'index pour le faire stopper. Il n'avait jamais vu l'ancien marine ainsi, si peu sûr de lui ou plutôt… embarrassé, opta Tony en l'observant. La légère rougeur qui colorait maintenant les joues de son ami lui donna un indice édifiant mais il souhaitait que Jet le lui dise._

_._

_Comprenant que Tony ne l'aiderait pas et que l'italien préférait sans doute qu'il lui annonce la couleur, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, il reconnaissait qu'il devait bien à Tony d'exprimer à voix haute et par des mots son problème._

_._

_« Je sais que tu as l'expérience nécessaire en matière de relation intime entre hommes mais, pour ma part, je suis un novice en la matière si l'on excepte une ou deux fellations durant mon adolescence » confessa Jet sans regarder l'italien._

_« Jet, regarde-moi, s'il te plait » demanda son compagnon._

_._

_Il attendit d'avoir l'attention de l'ancien marine pour poursuivre._

_._

_« Je sais que dans ce domaine, je suis celui qui a l'expérience mais comme tout débutant, à un moment donné ou un autre, tu dois te lancer pour acquérir la technique et la pratique » expliqua Tony sans vantardise. « Je vais te guider mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de concrétiser notre rapport par une pénétration si tu es hésitant. »_

_._

_Jethro regarda Tony et lui sourit, un sourire de soulagement parce que l'italien avait saisi son dilemme et apporté une solution mais n'avait pas porté de jugement. La délicatesse avec laquelle il avait répondu à son angoisse était le témoignage de la tendresse et de l'amour qu'il lui portait, il était attentif à ne pas blesser l'estime de soi de son compagnon._

_._

_« As-tu apporté le lubrifiant et des préservatifs ? » voulut savoir Tony se doutant de la réponse._

_« Dans mon sac » confirma Jet avec un sourire._

_« Bien, il serait temps de s'en munir et de prévoir une serviette en cas de besoin » précisa le jeune homme._

_« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut » dit son aîné en se levant. _

_._

_Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour rapporter les objets qu'il déposa sur le lit. Pendant sa courte absence, Tony avait terminé de se dévêtir et s'était allongé sur la couche. Jet retint sa respiration un court instant devant le tableau, l'italien était un adepte du bronzage, une habitude qu'il avait soupçonné mais là, il constatait qu'il pratiquait l'intégral, aucune marque de maillot sur les hanches ne venait briser la couleur uniforme de sa peau dorée._

_._

_Ravi d'avoir capté l'attention de son homme, Tony en profita pour l'attirer à lui et commencer à l'effeuiller en lui ôtant le simple tee-shirt qu'il portait. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau du dos avant de revenir sur le devant et de s'activer à enlever le pantalon et le boxer qu'il portait avant de prendre le temps de le contempler._

_._

_La condition physique de Jet était remarquable pour un homme de son âge et il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Mais voir le regard gourmand de Tony le parcourir lui envoya un frisson d'anticipation dans le bas du dos. Puis Tony l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui en tapotant le lit et il ne put que suivre le conseil, ses jambes menaçaient de toute façon de céder sous son poids. _

_. _

_« Pour cette première fois, nous allons travailler de concert » annonça Tony. « Tu connais la position du Kama Sutra, le 69, j'imagine ? »_

_« Oui, je connais » indiqua Jet en souriant mais en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Nous allons l'utiliser, de cette façon, je te guiderai et tu pourras imiter mes gestes, apprendre en pratiquant. Nous pouvons utiliser nos doigts pour cette fois et te permettre de connaître les gestes à faire pour la prochaine étape. Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Tony._

_._

_Jet pencha la tête sur le côté et analysa rapidement la proposition de son compagnon. Elle avait l'avantage de lui donner le rôle d'apprenti et d'expert en une seule leçon et avec Tony en instructeur, il se sentait plus rassuré. Certes, rien ne garantissait qu'il serait compétent pour sa première fois mais il ne serait pas non plus un total ignorant. _

_._

_« Ok, je pense que c'est une excellente idée, Tony et je te remercie de l'avoir suggéré » accepta-t-il._

_._

_Il se pencha ensuite pour embrasser son homme pour le remercier comme il en avait envie. Le baiser enflamma bientôt les deux hommes dont les mains commencèrent à caresser le corps de l'autre. La peau douce de Tony explorait le dos et les fesses de Jet tandis que les paumes calleuses et légèrement rugueuses de Jet dessinaient les muscles de l'italien._

_._

_Lentement mais sûrement, ils apprenaient à connaître les zones érogènes l'un de l'autre et s'attardaient à les exciter jusqu'à inciter l'autre à réagir en émettant grognements et soupirs qui indiquaient leur réprobation ou leur satisfaction. Les préliminaires s'étirèrent durant une bonne demi-heure, Tony s'appliquait à ralentir le rythme lorsque le désir devenait trop pressant afin de faire durer le plaisir._

_._

_Cependant, toute leçon devait suivre son cours et celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Tony s'allongea finalement sur le lit et Jet fit de même mais en position inverse. Le cadet se mit sur son côté et Jet l'imita. A partir de cet instant, il s'employa à reproduire les gestes de son presque amant, Tony utilisa sa langue pour titiller le pénis de Jet qui fit de même avant de lécher les testicules puis de les prendre en bouche et les faire rouler grâce à sa langue._

_._

_Lorsque Tony le relâcha et tâtonna pour récupérer le tube de lubrifiant, Jet comprit que la phase suivante était en marche. Il le laissa déposer le gel sur ses doigts avant de faire de même, il imita Tony qui frotta ses doigts ensemble avant de s'allonger à nouveau. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il pliait la jambe et mit quelques secondes à reproduire le geste._

_._

_Le jeune homme reprit le pénis en bouche tout en écartant de la main les fesses de son compagnon. Doucement, il massa l'anus avant de glisser doucement un doigt qu'il laissa là sans bouger. Jet avait involontairement contracté ses muscles à l'intrusion mais se relaxa lorsque rien d'autre ne se produisit. _

_._

_La bouche de Tony qui continuait à s'activer sur son pénis le détourna un instant de ce qui se passait entre ses fesses. Il réussit à se contrôler suffisamment pour imiter le processus que son compagnon lui démontrait et oublia un peu l'inconfort de l'intrusion. Et il ne réagit pas autant quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et que le duo s'agita en lui. Il parvint à calquer la manœuvre sans que Tony ne semble gêné._

_._

_Il sentit les doigts entrer et sortir jusqu'au moment où son compagnon buta sur quelque chose qui le fit bondir. Il en lâcha le membre qu'il avait pris en bouche avant de jurer._

_._

_« Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, à la fois étonné et excité._

_._

_Doucement, Tony laissa glisser le pénis de Jet de sa bouche et releva la tête, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres._

_._

_« On dirait que j'ai trouvé ton point sensible, en un mot, ta prostate, Jet » expliqua un Tony rieur._

_« Eh bien, si tu parviens à ce résultat juste avec deux doigts… »_

_« Tu n'imagines pas encore ce que cela sera lorsque je la frapperai à répétition » dit le cadet en riant. « La prostate est à l'homme ce que le clitoris est à la femme, Jet. C'est notre point le plus sensible et celui qui nous procure le plaisir summum. »_

_« Alors, tu peux tout simplement m'envoyer au septième ciel rien qu'en la titillant ? » s'étonna Jet tandis qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux. _

_« Tout à fait » confirma l'italien._

_« Dans ces conditions, je demande à voir… ou plutôt sentir » corrigea-t-il._

_._

_Et derechef, il reprit la position précédente en invitant Tony à continuer son action. Il était désormais curieux et était impatient de vérifier les propos de son ami. Il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque s'aventurer à l'endroit le plus intime de son anatomie, aucune de ses 4 femmes n'avait été assez aventureuse pour suggérer des jeux intimes aussi poussés._

_._

_Lorsque les doigts de Tony jouèrent à nouveau les ciseaux, il grogna un peu mais bien vite, il ressentit encore cette onde de plaisir le parcourir et son sexe s'enfler encore plus. L'italien attaquait désormais sa prostate à chaque fois que ses doigts s'enfonçaient en lui et petit à petit, Jet sentait la montée irrésistible de la jouissance qui menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre._

_._

_Il était à ce point concentré sur ce que lui faisait Tony qu'il en avait oublié de faire de même au jeune homme. Tony dut le rappeler à l'ordre en jouant des hanches pour attirer son attention. Jet rougit de confusion et fut heureux que Tony ne puisse le voir. Il reprit contrôle sur sa concentration et tenta de donner à l'italien autant qu'il lui donnait. Il voulait que Tony et lui soient sur la même longueur dès que le moment de jouir les prendrait._

_._

_Il ne fallut pas attendre encore bien longtemps pour ça, les longs doigts de Tony s'agitaient maintenant avec frénésie et Jet était prêt à abandonner la lutte. Il intensifia lui aussi son geste et le gémissement que son compagnon poussa lui apprit qu'il arrivait à son but également. Soudain, Tony pressa fortement sur sa prostate et Jet ne put retenir son orgasme, il laissa son plaisir se déverser dans la bouche de son amant._

_._

_Il se passa presque une minute avant que Jet ne réalise que Tony n'avait pas connu son propre plaisir. Il était dans un état second mais réussit à continuer ses gestes avec moins d'énergie mais de l'aide de la part de Tony lui permit de mener son compagnon à son paroxysme et fut récompensé lorsqu'il sentit la précieuse substance se déverser dans sa bouche. Il réussit à avaler tout le liquide sans s'étrangler et pour une première depuis des années, il en était fier._

_._

_Il relâcha le sexe flasque de son amant et bascula sur le dos durant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tony faire de même et sentit une main agripper la sienne et la presser doucement. Le geste était autant un remerciement qu'un signe de fierté pour une leçon correctement suivie et reproduite._

_._

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_Il se passa un bon quart d'heure avant que les deux hommes puissent bouger et se positionner correctement sur le lit. Tony se lova contre Jet avant de l'embrasser et chaque homme goûta son propre sperme dans la bouche de son compagnon. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Jet ne put s'empêcher de poser la question que le turlupinait._

_._

_« Tony, tu vas bien ? »_

_._

_Tony se releva sur un coude et contempla son amant un instant, les sourcils levés avant de lui sourire franchement, ses yeux brillaient et montraient tout son amour pour l'ancien marine._

_._

_« Tu as été un bon élève, Jet » déclara Tony. « Dans le cas contraire, tu aurais été le seul à connaître un orgasme. »_

_._

_Jethro regarda Tony avec des yeux ronds, il n'était pas habitué à entendre de tels propos de la part de ses partenaires sexuels et il était ébahi de la facilité avec laquelle Tony parlait de sexe. Il savait que son ex second n'était pas manchot en ce qui concernait l'acte lui-même mais il semblait aussi qu'il n'était pas timide avec les mots. Il les maniait avec aisance et sans tabou._

_._

_« Tu sais, j'envie la facilité avec laquelle tu parles de sexe » confessa-t-il tandis qu'il caressait le dos de l'italien qui s'était allongé de nouveau près de lui._

_« Pas compliqué lorsque tu aimes faire l'amour, tu finis par en parler à un moment donné ou un autre » révéla l'italien. « Après, c'est une question de confiance et d'honnêteté envers ton partenaire. Si tu tiens à lui, tu dois lui confier tes émotions, tes désirs et tes attentes. Tu dois également être à son écoute, prêt à l'aider si besoin, à lui apporter ton soutien si nécessaire, à lui dire ou mieux démontrer ton amour. Si tu es capable de faire ça, votre relation durera plus que quelques mois ou quelques années » conclut-il sobrement._

_._

_Jet le regarda, estomaqué. Il savait que Tony pouvait être philosophe, il l'avait déjà démontré mais les propos qu'il venait juste d'énoncer étaient si peu ordinaires dans sa bouche que l'ancien marine ne sut quoi répondre et son manque de réaction fut parfaitement compris par l'italien._

_._

_« Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part à mes commentaires, Jet » déclara son compagnon. « Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu peux discuter librement avec moi de certains sujets qui pour d'autres seraient tabous, je ne suis pas du genre hermétique. Et il serait profitable que tu en parles parfois, t'ouvrir à une discussion que tu juges délicate ne me fera pas fuir. »_

_._

_Jethro contempla le jeune homme durant plusieurs minutes, digérant ses paroles et analysant leur sens. Et il se fit encore la réflexion que Tony avait caché une partie de l'homme qu'il était réellement durant toutes les années où ils avaient travaillé côte à côte. Ou plus exactement, il n'avait pas su déchiffrer celui qui lui avait confié sa vie sans une seule hésitation alors que son partenaire venait juste de le trahir._

_._

_Saurait-il jamais qui était véritablement Anthony D. DiNozzo-Paddington ? Il réalisa en un éclair qu'il devrait se contenter de le découvrir petit à petit comme s'il devait éplucher un oignon, chaque couche enlevée lui permettrait de connaître une nouvelle facette de son homme. Et il serait certainement fasciné par la découverte parce qu'elle serait une manière de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'italien._

_._

_Etre un être secret était parfois un avantage mais dans le cas d'une relation intime, il était dangereux de vouloir conserver pour soi ses pensées, ses désirs, ses souhaits, ses espoirs. Il en savait quelque chose, ses trois ex-femmes le lui avaient reproché tant et plus au moment de leur rupture. C'était même, selon elles, la raison principale du divorce._

_._

_Il se décida enfin à apporter une réponse à Tony qui l'observait mais ne le pressait pas de lui parler. L'italien était un fin tacticien qui attendait impassiblement que son interlocuteur perde patience et se résolu à engager la conversation pour éviter un silence qui pouvait s'avérer pesant pour certains il avait vu la manœuvre tant de fois durant les interrogatoires menés par l'italien qu'il était sûr de n'avoir pas à faire un jour face à cette tactique et pourtant… il ne devrait jamais jurer de rien quand Tony était concerné._

_._

_« Je suis encore sidéré par tes paroles, Tone alors que je ne le devrais pas » soupira-t-il. « J'ai déjà eu un échantillon de ta sagesse et pourtant, je suis ici tout autant abasourdi. J'ignore comment tu as pu devenir aussi avisé et compréhensif avec la vie que tu as eue. Mais je suis l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit d'avoir su capturer ton cœur et de savoir que tu es mien. Je ne mérite pas que tu sois aussi indulgent avec moi. »_

_« Je t'aime et je connais tes défauts, tes faiblesses et tes forces, Jet » énuméra l'italien. « J'ai gouté à tes bonnes et tes mauvaises humeurs, j'y ai survécu. Je ne suis pas exempt moi-même de défauts et de tout le reste. Notre relation s'est fortifiée au fil des années et si tu as pu me juger coupable durant un instant, c'est parce que tu as été aveuglé par les propos qui t'ont été tenus par David. J'en ai certes été offensé mais mon départ ne résulte pas seulement de ça. Il y avait bien d'autres raisons et tu les connais maintenant. Mais tout ceci est le passé et ce qui m'intéresse le plus désormais est notre futur, un futur que je veux construire avec toi sur une base plus saine et plus sereine. Si tu veux faire le voyage avec moi, bien entendu. »_

_._

_Tony laissa sa proposition faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Jet et pour une fois, ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire connaître sa décision._

_._

_« Je suis plus que partant pour t'accompagner durant ce voyage, Tone et j'espère qu'il nous prendra plusieurs années, que nous pourrons nous épauler et nous appuyer l'un sur l'autre dans les bons comme les mauvais moments » énonça-t-il avec ferveur._

_._

_Ses paroles provoquèrent un rire joyeux de la part de Tony._

_._

_« Il est un peu trop tôt pour déclamer tes vœux, Jet » déclara l'italien. « Nous n'avons même pas encore discuté sérieusement de notre union, ni de sa date, ni du lieu où il se déroulera et voilà que tu exprimes déjà ton serment. Ne refais pas ça, tu risques de nous apporter plus de malheur que de bonheur » s'indigna-t-il gentiment._

_« Ok, promis, je ne les formulerais que le jour où tu deviendras officiellement mien devant Dieu et les hommes » jura Jet en levant la main droite comme pour prouver la valeur de ses paroles._

_« Bien » approuva Tony. « Maintenant, je veux que tu me tiennes dans tes bras et que nous profitions de notre position pour nous reposer. »_

_._

_Et ce furent ce que les deux hommes firent, ils sombrèrent rapidement dans un sommeil qui fut rempli de doux et tendres rêves._

_. _

_._

_**.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

_._

_._

Il reste tant encore à écrire, nos deux tourtereaux ne sont pas encore au bout de leur histoire.

.

En espérant que vous me suivrez jusqu'à la fin.

.

A bientôt…


End file.
